Never Let Me Go
by Mommyzilla
Summary: Elizabeth finds her friend Jason lying in the snow bleeding from a gunshot wound. Neither one expects that her nursing him back to health will change both their lives forever. An early Liason alternate history story. Rated M for language, sex and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi All! Here is story four. It's an Alternate History/Alternate Universe early Liason story. I have changed a whole lot so I'm not going to give you character histories. Instead I will let you learn things as the story progresses. If you get lost or confuse PM me, I will answer your question as long as it doesn't give away plot points.

I really love to hear from you so reviews are very much appreciated.

Thanks to my awesome beta Liason102. Once again she exceeded expectations you guys are getting this story at lot sooner than expected because of her. If something is wrong it's because I didn't fix what she told me to.

Thank you to bjq and doralupine 86 who requested a specific storyline be added. It worked out better than I could have anticipated and I hope you are pleased. (I will tell you when we get there I don't want to give anything away)

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 1

"Oh my god! Jason!" Elizabeth bent down to help the obviously injured man roll over. The snow beneath him was red with his blood as was the front of his shirt. "You've been shot!" She exclaimed and then immediately wanted to smack herself. She was sure he realized that already.

"Eliz-Elizabeth." Jason managed to get out despite the pain. "You have to go." It was too dangerous for her to be here.

"I'm not going to leave you here to die. You have to get up." She tugged on the larger man trying to get him to move.

"No." Jason was shivering, not from the fact that he'd been lying in the snow for who knows how long, but from blood loss. "Leave." He barely got out.

"Jason Morgan, you listen to me. I'm not going to just leave you here. If it's dangerous then get up and we will leave together." She didn't care if he thought she was being bossy. She simply was not going to leave him. How would she look herself in the mirror? Or face Emily when her friend returned from California? "GET UP!" She yelled while pulling him into an upright position.

Carefully she maneuvered herself until she was under his arm on his uninjured side and using all the power in her legs pushed to an upright position. He slumped against her and they almost went down but she managed to keep them standing.

"No hospital." He said weakly. A gun shot wound had to be reported to the police and he couldn't risk it. Sorel didn't know that Jason was still alive and the enforcer wanted to keep it that way. The element of surprise would enable him to get his revenge.

"Okay." It was hard to talk because she had to concentrate on where she was walking. With the snow and ice the ground was slippery and if they fell Elizabeth wasn't sure she could get them back up again. Jason was a lot bigger than her. "I'll call Sonny."

"No. Not Sonny." He told her trying to walk. She was too tiny to carry him far so he was doing his best to stay upright. He didn't have the energy to explain that Sonny was too busy fucking Carly to help him. The man he trusted more than anyone in the world had betrayed Jason by sleeping with the woman he was seeing.

It was something that no matter how long he lived Jason would never forgive. It wasn't that he loved Carly, because he didn't. She wasn't anything more than a body in his bed. It was that Sonny was supposed to be the one person in Jason's life who would never hurt him. If he wanted Carly all he had to do was wait for Jason to be done. In fact if the enforcer hadn't been shot then he would have been done with Carly tomorrow. He had plans to break the relationship off with the blonde woman because she was no longer what he wanted. How ironic was that?

Instead Sonny sent Jason to a meeting in his place so he could sleep with Carly. The enforcer had been ambushed and shot. When he returned to the Towers in need of help he'd found his girlfriend coming down the stairs in his partners shirt. He left as they were both calling for him to come back. He left before he could tell them he'd been shot.

"JASON!" Elizabeth shouted to get his attention. She was worried that he was going into shock. She might not be a doctor or a nurse, hell she wasn't even first aid certified, but she knew that shock and blood loss were a bad combination.

"W-what?" He asked sluggishly.

"Who can I call? You need help, more than I can give you. Who can I call?" She had somewhere to take him, but if he didn't get medical attention then when they got there he would die.

"Fr-fr-fran…" He couldn't get anything else out. The world was going grey around him.

"Don't pass out Jason. We are almost there." Elizabeth pleaded with him. "Francis. I'll call Francis." Because she was Jason's friend, had been his friend for the past year, she knew the people in his life. But they didn't know her. No one knew that they were friends. Jason had been very clear that if his enemies knew about her they might try to hurt her to get to him.

So instead of hanging out and waving when she passed him on the street, she went for midnight bike rides and pretended not to know him. When he came into Kelly's for lunch she treated him like all her regulars, but not like a friend. Sometimes her friendship with Jason made her feel like she was living a split life. Still she wouldn't trade it for anything in the world. With Jason she was free. A feeling she'd never really had before.

"Okay, here we are. Just up the steps. You can do it Jason." Elizabeth was tired and her whole body was starting to hurt but she wasn't going to give up. They were too close to their destination. "Come on Jason, help me here."

It took almost fifteen minutes but she got him up the stairs and into her tiny studio apartment. Quickly she rummaged through his pockets until she found his phone. With trembling fingers she scrolled through the index until she found the number she needed.

"Corelli." Francis was surprised to hear from Jason. Sonny was tearing the city apart looking for him. He figured his younger boss would stay under the radar.

"Jason's been shot, he needs help." Elizabeth told the older man.

"Where are you?" He recognized the voice put couldn't place it.

"My place." She gave him the address. "Please hurry he's in bad shape. And he doesn't want Sonny to know."

"I'm on my way." Francis assured her.

Hanging up Elizabeth pulled off her coat, grimacing at the fact that it was blood soaked, and tossed it aside. She ran into the bathroom and grabbed some towels before running back to where Jason was lying. "Talk to me Jason."

The injured enforcer just groaned.

"Jason, open your eyes and talk to me!" Elizabeth demanded. He was not going to die today. Not on her watch.

"What?" His eyes were barely open and he sounded like a tired child but he was conscious.

"Talk to me. You need to stay awake." Elizabeth pressed against the wound and tried not to throw up as the towel almost instantly filled with blood.

"Tired." Was all Jason said.

"I know Jason, but if you go to sleep you won't wake up." Elizabeth told him hoping he would understand. "Tell me about Italy."

"The light." He said weakly.

"What about the light?" She'd always wanted to visit the country and he'd been several times.

"It's different." He pushed the words out. All he wanted to do was sleep. He felt light headed and his whole body was shaking. He just wanted to close his eyes and rest. But that was bad, he knew that. This wasn't his first gunshot wound.

"Different how?" Elizabeth asked switching towels.

"Soft." He told her.

Before she could ask another question there was a knock on the door. Looking out she saw Francis. Even though they'd never been formally introduced she knew who he was. "Thank god!" She said as she pushed up off the floor and ran to let him in.

Three men moved past her into the tiny space. Francis, Johnny, and a man she didn't recognize. Elizabeth moved to the opposite side of the room and grabbed her coat.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked her. He recognized her as the waitress from Kelly's, how Jason ended up with her and shot was something he wanted to know.

"I have to go clean up." She told him grabbing her bucket and the biggest spoon she had.

"The bathroom's right there." He pointed a thumb at the tiny room behind him.

"Not me. There's a large blood stain in the snow. I have to go clean it up." Jason didn't want anyone to know he'd been shot.

Johnny looked at her with respect. She was young but could clearly think on her feet. "I'll come with you."

"Alright." With one last look at Jason, who she could barely see because Francis and the doctor were standing over him, she and Johnny left.

"Where are we going?" Johnny asked her.

"Over by the boxcars." They were running. Time was of the essence. Luckily it was night so foot traffic was light. They made good time and she immediately dropped to her knees and began shoveling the red snow into the bucket. "I should have brought a broom." She muttered to herself.

Understanding what she meant Johnny looked around before pulling down a broken board. Once she'd gotten all the bloody snow up he shoveled clean snow around the area and across their foot steps as they left. It was due to snow again tonight and that would help as well.

When they got back to the studio she poured the snow in her tiny tub and turned on the hot water. "How is he?"

"In very critical condition." Francis answered. The doctor was nowhere in sight. "He can't be moved yet." The older man frowned.

"He can stay." Elizabeth told the two guards. "I'm on break from school and I can take some time off of Kelly's."

"Why would you do that?" Johnny asked. Something wasn't adding up.

"He's my friend." Elizabeth said watching as Jason's chest rose and fell. He was her friend and maybe something a little more. Their relationship was complicated. He was her friend, someone she could talk to and confide in. Someone who was always there when she needed him. If he wasn't Jason Morgan, mob enforcer, then they might even be something more. But he was so they couldn't.

"If you're his friend then why don't we know about you?" Francis asked her.

"Jason said it was too dangerous for anyone to find out." Elizabeth told the men. She felt like she was being interrogated. "That someone might try to hurt me if they knew."

Johnny and Francis just exchanged a look. Until Jason woke up they couldn't confirm her story. However what she was saying sounded like Jason. "One of us will stay here at all times, you can go home."

"This is my home." Elizabeth told them.

"You live here?" The place was a dump and that was being kind. Johnny looked at her closely. She was tiny and young no way should she be living here.

"It's all I can afford." Elizabeth knew it wasn't great. Jason had mentioned that on enough occasions, but it was what she had.

"Are there any vacant units in the building?" Francis asked her.

"Next door." Elizabeth pointed to her left.

"Fine." The security here sucked but Jason couldn't be moved so they would have to make do. Tomorrow they would rent the unit next door and move the young girl in front of him over there.

"You can't stay." Elizabeth told them.

"Yeah we can." Johnny shot right back.

Elizabeth just rolled her eyes and sighed. She would kill for a shower. But not until these two left. "Jason doesn't want Sonny to know he was shot. He'll miss the two of you, so you can't stay."

"Do you know who we are?" Francis asked her.

"You're Francis Corelli and he's Johnny O'Brien. Jason said if I was ever in trouble and he wasn't around I should find one of you. You come into the diner a lot." Elizabeth was starting to fidget. These two guys were huge and more than a little scary. It was clear that they didn't trust her. "Wait." Elizabeth picked up her coat and reached in the pocket. She pulled out her key chain.

Francis took it and looking it over grinned before passing it to Johnny who also grinned. "Okay then." The blonde guard said. On the chain was a Harley Davidson medallion with the word "mio" engraved on the back. Both men recognized it as once having been on Jason's key ring although the word on the back was new.

"What does mio mean?" She'd been meaning to go to the library and look it up. Somehow she either never had the time or she forgot.

Francis tried not to laugh. Jason was slick he'd give him that. "We'll let Jason tell you. Promise me you won't look it up."

Elizabeth just looked at the big blonde. "Alright." The fact that the two men were smirking at one another was not lost on her. "Tell me what to do and then get out."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I failed to mention in my author's note that this story is complete.

* * *

Chapter 2

It was a long night and Elizabeth was really tired. She'd administered the medication the doctor left every four hours as instructed. She'd taken Jason's temperature and wiped him down to keep him dry so he didn't catch a chill. She'd fussed over him straightening his blankets. Donning gloves she'd even changed his bandage. She was so glad that she hadn't gone to medical school, being a nurse was so not her thing.

So when someone knocked on her door bright and early the next morning she was not happy. Looking through the window she saw that Francis had returned with breakfast for both him and her.

"I got you a coffee and a blueberry muffin." He told her when she finally opened the door.

"Thanks." She was in her pajamas and felt very uncomfortable with him seeing her like this. "Would you mind waiting in the hall? I need to get changed." When he nodded his head she closed the door and all but ran into the bathroom.

When she came back out she opened the door again and then joined the older man at the breakfast bar. "So why are you back? I thought we agreed that you needed to stay away."

"No, you threw me and Johnny out. We never agreed that we wouldn't come back. I needed to give you this." He told her pushing a cell phone over to her. "Both my number and Johnny's are already programmed. If you or Jason need us call."

"Won't Sonny wonder if you go running off?" Elizabeth wanted to respect Jason's wishes.

"Somehow I don't think you'll be calling much." It hadn't been hard to gather information on the woman in front of him. If Francis had to use one word to describe her it would be independent. She didn't like to ask for help. At twenty she was living on her own, and paying her way through school. She worked hard and was liked by pretty much everyone. Her boyfriend had died just over fifteen months ago and she'd withdrawn a bit but was coming back to life. Francis wondered how much his boss had to do with that.

The fact that the enforcer hadn't said a word about Elizabeth spoke volumes. He was treating her like he did Emily. Jason was close with his sister but he never talked about her around the guys. He didn't let her visit him at the penthouse and he would kick the ass of anyone who brought her up.

It was true that Emily had a guard but that was only because before Jason was a Morgan he was a Quartermaine. There were plenty of newspaper articles with pictures of Jason and Emily together. So it was common knowledge that they were brother and sister. But Jason still did his best to keep Emily's exposure to the world he moved in to a minimum.

Jason protected the people he cared about. It was clear that Elizabeth was on that list. To Francis it sounded like the two hadn't moved beyond friendship but he couldn't help but wonder if things were going to stay that way, especially after seeing the keychain.

Jason moaned and Elizabeth instantly popped up. She grabbed a cloth and wiped his brow while murmuring softly too him. "It's okay Jason. Just rest. It's okay." When he settled down again she walked back over and sipped her coffee. "My shifts for the week are covered. I came down with the flu it's going around."

"Very convenient timing." Francis said to her. He could add loyal to what he knew.

"Why doesn't Jason want to tell Sonny about getting shot?" Elizabeth wasn't sure Francis would answer. The question could be considered business. She knew better than to ask about that.

"Sonny is sleeping with Carly." Francis was curious as to what the tiny brunette's reaction would be.

"Slut." She said giving the word plenty of heat. She'd met Carly and the two had taken an instant dislike to one another. "Who cheats on Jason with Sonny?"

"Carly does." Francis said stating the obvious. "Jason walked in one them."

"Poor Jason." Elizabeth went over and ran her fingers through his short hair giving him a brief scalp massage. "He can do better."

Francis was thinking the enforcer already had, but he didn't say that out loud. "Do you need anything before I go?" He stood up preparing to leave.

"No. Will you be back?" She liked him, he seemed nice. The jury was still out on Johnny O'Brien. He had a bit of an attitude.

"No. You're getting a new neighbor." Francis pointed next door. "His name is Cooper Barrett. If an emergency arises before Coop gets here call me or Johnny."

"Won't Sonny wonder about one of his men living here?" Elizabeth would not do anything to put Jason in jeopardy. Nor would she let anyone else.

Francis grinned at how protective Ms. Webber was. "Cooper doesn't work for Sonny." Was all he told her. Jason could fill her in where Cooper came from if he wanted to.

"Okay, thank you Francis." Elizabeth said happy that Jason had a friend who was so loyal.

"You're helping my boss so I should be thanking you Ms. Webber." He told the young woman who he found himself coming to like. Jason wasn't just the man he worked for Francis considered him a friend.

"It's Elizabeth or Liz if you'd rather." Elizabeth hated to be called Ms. Webber.

Francis took out his wallet and removed some cash. "Take this."

"I'm good." She wasn't taking his money.

"You're taking the week off which means you won't be getting paid. Jason would want you to be taken care of." Francis said holding out the money.

"I'm fine. Really. I don't feel comfortable taking money for helping a friend." Elizabeth would do just about anything for Jason. Payment wasn't expected. "Francis?"

"Yes Ms. Webber?" He was preparing to leave. The fact that she wouldn't take his money made him respect her even more.

"Should you take Jason's gun?" It was currently under his pillow. Having it here made her nervous.

"No, he'll want it here when he wakes up." Francis told her. "Call if you need anything." He said before walking out the door.

After Francis left she locked the door and cleaned up a bit. Once Jason was healed and back home she would need to get a new couch since he'd bled all over her current one. It was time for Jason's medicine so she grabbed the bottles and a clean spoon. The doctor had wisely given her liquids so it was easy to get into him. With that done Elizabeth set up an easel and started to paint.

* * *

He could hear a low soft humming that for some reason made him feel relaxed. He could feel cool air drifting across his skin and the pain from the gunshot. He could also smell something earthy but had no idea what it was. Since he didn't dream he knew that meant he was awake, and if he was awake he was alive.

He concentrated really hard trying to remember just what the hell had happened. In pieces it came back to him. Carly in Sonny's shirt was the first thing he remembered. Then the meeting where Sorel shot him while saying he'd been expecting Sonny. Jason remembered Francis talking to him, but that didn't make sense. The last thing he recalled was Elizabeth yelling at him. "Elizabeth." He said softly managing to open his eyes.

Instantly the petite brunette was by his side. "Jason." She said softly. "Are you in pain? Do you need anything?" She hadn't expected him to wake up so soon. That he did had to be a good sign.

"Thirsty." He told her. Since the car accident that had changed him and killed his older brother Jason wasn't like everyone else. He didn't feel much in the way of pain. He wasn't bothered by extreme temperatures. He didn't dream and he couldn't see pictures. The gunshot wound did hurt but it was the fatigue and weakness that were making him weak. He didn't like being dependent on anyone else.

"Okay." Elizabeth jumped up and got a glass of water. She also grabbed a straw since he couldn't sit up. Going back to the couch she knelt by his head. "Small sips."

Jason did as instructed. The cool liquid felt wonderful. "Thanks." He said. Looking around he recognized that they were in her studio apartment. He'd been here on multiple occasions. "How did…I get here?" He was already fading some.

"We walked." She would probably have to tell him this again. "You should go back to sleep." She ran her fingers through his short hair gently scratching his scalp. Her mother used to do this for her when she was sick.

"Sonny." Whatever she was doing with her fingers felt really good and he was losing the battle to keep his eyes open.

"I called Francis. He and Johnny came with the doctor." Elizabeth explained keeping her voice low. "I don't think Sonny knows."

"Good." Jason said as he slipped back into sleep.

Elizabeth just sat there watching him breath. For the first time in twenty four hours she let herself relax a little. If he was talking to her then he was going to be okay. She couldn't stand it if she lost someone else that she had come to care for. Jason would be alright. She just kept telling herself that as she rose and returned to her painting.

* * *

Later that night when it was time for bed Elizabeth pulled out the spare blankets from the closet. She fashioned a pallet on the floor right next to couch. If Jason needed her she wanted to be close by. After giving him his medication, one for pain and one to fight off any infections, she laid down and tried to get comfortable.

Last night she hadn't gotten much sleep. A combination of being scared for Jason, worried that she would sleep past the time to give him his medicine, and having someone in her personal space had kept her awake. Setting her small alarm clock Elizabeth tried to relax. Sleep wasn't a luxury, it was a necessity. Jason was counting on her to nurse him back to health. Her getting sick wasn't an option.

The number of people in her life was small. She could count them on one hand. Her parents had died when she was five. She barely remembered them. Just small snippets like the head scratching. After their death with no other living relatives in the area Elizabeth had ended up in foster care. It was ironic since the Webbers were her adoptive parents.

As a result of losing her family and her time in the state system trust was not something she gave easily. Lucky had to work to earn it. They'd met because his family owned Kelly's. For almost six months he worked on getting her to go out with him. She finally gave in and six months later he was killed in a plane crash. Him, his parents, and his sister.

Maybe she was cursed. She didn't know anyone else who lost so many people they cared for. Jason had come into her life during a period when she didn't care whether she lived or died. He had helped her find herself again. In a very real sense he had saved her. Now she was determined to save him.

"Elizabeth." The injured enforcer whispered.

"Yes?" She sat up and looked at him. His brilliant blue eyes were no more than slits.

"Good night." He gave her a smirk and drifted back to sleep.

Elizabeth smiled even as her eyes filled with tears. Yeah, he was going to be just fine.

* * *

The next morning she was woken by the sound of people in the hallway. Cautiously she peeked past the shade to see two men coming out of the studio next door to hers. After a brief absence they came back up with boxes. While she watched they made several trips before the taller of the two men left and the other one went back into the apartment.

Since she was awake she checked on her patient before using the bathroom. She was sipping her coffee when someone knocked on her door. Peeking out she saw a young man a little younger than Jason. Carefully she opened the door and stepped into the hall. "Can I help you?" Her voice was level but Elizabeth was scared.

"I just moved in next door and wanted to say hi." Cooper thought the brunette in front of him was cute. Too bad Francis had warned him not to flirt with her. "I think we have a mutual friend."

"Really who?" She wasn't giving anything away until she knew he was the man Francis had sent.

"Francis Corelli." Cooper said grinning.

"Do you have a driver's license?" When in doubt ask for photo identification.

He was surprised but impressed. Digging out his wallet he showed her the requested item. "Is he okay?"

"Sleeping." Elizabeth told the young man making no move to let him in the apartment.

"Can I see him?" Cooper hadn't expected her to be so tough. That's what he got for judging her so fast. All he saw was a tiny, pretty woman.

"Be quiet. I don't want him disturbed." Elizabeth warned before opening the door.

"If you need anything knock on the wall. If you need to go out come get me and I'll sit with Jason." Cooper's only job was to keep the blonde and his friend safe.

"Okay." Elizabeth showed him out and locked the door. Having someone close by made her feel better. She didn't know who shot Jason and she didn't want them coming back to try again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Posting Schedule**: We will follow the same schedule as last time, double postings on Tuesdays and Fridays. There maybe changes next week because of my b-day, if so I will let you know.

* * *

Chapter 3

"I'm back!" Emily Quartermaine walked into Kelly's diner and announced her arrival with a flourish.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?" Elizabeth asked hiding a grin.

"Geez, a girl goes away for a few weeks and it's like she was never even here." Emily said smiling. "Did you miss me?"

"You were gone?" Elizabeth said giving up and smiling when her friend pouted. "Of course I missed you. How was California?"

"Warm and sunny." Emily said taking a stool.

"How was the Stanford campus?" Elizabeth asked. Her friend had gone to visit several West Coast schools.

"Big." Emily put sugar in the cup of coffee Elizabeth handed her. "I really liked it."

"You liked the school or the boys?" Elizabeth knew her friend really well.

"What boys?" Emily asked grinning. "I have a very hot boyfriend so I don't need to look at other boys. The school made the cut. I'm thinking it's the one I'm going to attend." If for no reason than it got her out of state and away from her over protective parents. She got that losing AJ and Jason had left them afraid something was going to happen to her. But they had to loosen up.

"I'd miss you." Elizabeth really liked the younger girl.

"You could come visit. All those boys you mentioned would go crazy for you. Speaking of boys who is he?" Emily asked her friend.

"Who is who?" Elizabeth said pretending to not understand.

"The boy that's making you glow?" Emily was not going to be put off. For too long Elizabeth had been mourning Lucky. "I haven't said anything because I was waiting for you to confess. Now I'm tired of waiting. The last few months you've been more alive than you have in a long time. So who is he?"

"There is no boy." 'Nope no boy, there was a man though.' She thought to herself. For the last few months Elizabeth had indeed been nursing a crush. Now it was definitely more. For the last two weeks she'd been hiding Jason in her apartment. The close proximity had made her realize just how much he meant to her. The first week he'd just slept but now that he was wake and they were talking she'd come to see that she didn't just want to be his friend anymore. He'd been slowly crumbling the walls around her heart for months. In the last week he'd blown them apart.

"Liar. I'm your best friend. You're supposed to confide in me. Just you wait I'm going to meet a boy and not tell you." Emily threatened.

"How is Zander going to feel about that?" Elizabeth asked bringing up her best friend's boyfriend.

"I don't think he'll like that." Emily hopped off the stool. "Speaking of Zander, I have to go. I'm meeting him at his place for dinner. We have to have a movie night soon, so you can tell me all about the not boy." They did movie night twice a month at the mansion. Elizabeth refused to let Emily come to her place because the neighborhood really wasn't that safe.

"Brat." Elizabeth said laughing.

"You know you love me." Emily said as she walked out the door.

Elizabeth looked at the clock and realized that her shift was almost over. She needed to place an order for soup to take back to Jason.

* * *

"You still can't find him?" Sonny Corinthos looked at Francis and Johnny in disbelief.

"No sign. If Jason doesn't want to be found then he won't be." Johnny lied to his boss's face. Any respect he had for the man was now gone.

"He's somewhere out there hurt and we need to find him." The small pool of blood Sonny found after his partner left told him that. Word on the street was that Sorel had shot Jason. Sonny had to find him. He owed it to him to save his life after sleeping with his girlfriend.

"We won't stop searching." Francis said knowing it was what Sonny wanted to hear. Actually they would let the other's search. He and Johnny would be protecting Jason and the young woman caring for him. Once Jason was fully healed the younger man could decide what he wanted to do next.

Sonny walked over to the window and looked out. Somewhere in Port Charles Jason was injured. Possibly dying or maybe even already dead. It was his fault. All he had to do was keep his pants zipped until Jason was done with Carly. Sonny could already tell that his enforcer was bored with the blonde woman. But Sonny wasn't a man used to waiting. He wasn't used to being denied what he wanted. He wanted Carly, from the minute he met her he wanted her.

Betrayal was not something he tolerated yet he expected Jason to sit back and take it. What the hell had he been thinking? What made it worse was that he wanted Carly back in his bed. They hadn't been together since that first night but he was working hard to make it happen. "No one rests until we bring Jason home." Sonny told his two LTs.

"Yes sir." Johnny responded for both he and Francis.

The door to penthouse two opened and Carly walked in. "Have you found Jason yet?"

"No." Sonny told her.

"He's hurt, we need to find him." She had to fix the damage that she'd done. There was no way she could lose Jason. It was true that she had slept with Sonny, but it had only been once. She still loved Jason and he loved her. She just had to make him see that. "Have you looked everywhere?"

"They've looked everywhere." Sonny assured her.

"What about that waitress at Kelly's?" Carly asked the men.

"What waitress?" Sonny had no idea what Carly was talking about.

"The muffin faced one. What the hell is her name? Skinny, mousy brown hair. I could call Bobbie." She and her mother were finally back on speaking terms. After Carly had slept with her step-father Bobbie had been understandably upset. "He's been giving her rides on his bike. Sleeping with her too." That was why Carly had slept with Sonny to show Jason no one stepped out on her. "Elizabeth. That's her name."

"We checked. Jason told her they couldn't be friends anymore last month." Francis lied. "She hasn't seen him in weeks." They didn't know about Elizabeth so how the hell did Carly? This was a situation they would have to monitor closely. Carly didn't listen well and despite them saying Jason wasn't with Elizabeth It was only a matter of time before she went to check for herself. The blonde woman didn't want to lose her meal ticket.

"We know where she lives so we can put someone on the building." Johnny offered. Actually that would work out well. It would add another layer of security. The Irish guard knew just who to assign.

"Okay." Sonny didn't think it would pan out, but it wouldn't hurt. Jason wouldn't be interested in a waitress from Kelly's.

"I'll set it up." Johnny told his boss. He would also make a call and set up a rotation to keep an eye on the building. They should also consider calling in someone from outside the organization to keep an eye on Carly. Cooper would also be able to head her off if necessary. No way was Carly getting near Jason or Elizabeth if they could help it.

"You can go." Sonny dismissed both men.

"We have to find Jason." Carly said once they were alone.

"The men are looking everywhere." Sonny assured her. "Are you okay over there by yourself?" Saying it was for her own safety Sonny had moved Carly into penthouse four. Even as he hit on her Sonny cursed himself for being weak.

"I'm fine." Carly told him. Sonny was an attractive man, and Jason wasn't here. After two weeks he could very well be dead. If that was the case what would she do then? It might not be a bad idea to keep Sonny in reserve. Carly was not returning to the trailer park where she grew up. "It is lonely."

"I'd be happy to let you stay here. We can keep each other company." He told her walking over to where she was standing.

"Just until Jason comes home." Carly told him.

"Just until Jason comes home." Sonny agreed not intending to keep his word.

* * *

"Where is he?" Carly was standing in front of the counter with her hands on her hips. After making her agreement with Sonny she had decided to go see Elizabeth.

"Where is who?" Elizabeth asked continuing to refill the salt shakers. Her shift was over in ten minutes.

"Don't play dumb with me. You know I'm talking about my boyfriend Jason." Carly stressed the words my boyfriend.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth lied. "Did you lose him?"

"You think you're funny don't you. I saw you that night the two of you were dancing. Do you think just because you were in his bed that means he cares about you? He got what he wanted and now you aren't even a memory." Carly taunted the brunette.

"If I'm just a memory then why do you think I know where he is, if you his girlfriend don't?" Elizabeth asked slamming the now full shaker down. She wasn't going to let Carly push her around. She wasn't even going to bother to correct the assumption that she and Jason were lovers. Let Carly think what she wanted.

"He loves me Elizabeth. You don't have chance in hell of taking him from me. Stay away from him or I'll make you stay away." Carly leaned across the counter.

"Do your best." Elizabeth told her. The bell over the door rang and a couple came in grabbing a table.

"SLUT!" Carly said loudly enough for the customers to hear her smirking as she left.

Elizabeth just shook it off. Carly was a lot like a girl she used to know named Sarah. They both thought that because they were pretty with nice bodies they could have any man they wanted. Concentrating on her work Elizabeth took the customer's orders and waited for her relief to show up.

* * *

Letting herself into her studio she discovered it was empty. Her first thought was that someone had gotten in and grabbed Jason. She was reaching for her phone before she remembered that Cooper was right next door, he would have come over at any commotion. If someone had taken out both men her place would look a lot worse. Putting the soup on the counter Elizabeth peeled off her coat and hung the garment up.

She set about heating up dinner and was taking the pan off the hot plate when Jason staggered through the door. "Hey." She said coming over to assist him. The man was just too stubborn. "Why didn't you let Cooper help you?"

"He did, he helped me over to his place." Jason had gotten a call that Carly was on her way into the building. Cooper had quickly come over and all but dragged Jason next door. "Carly stopped by."

"She's been busy. She stopped by Kelly's too." Elizabeth told him as she got him settled on the couch. She walked into the kitchenette and grabbed him a bottle of water. "Your sweating, is your fever back?" Placing a hand on his forehead he felt cold and then she remembered she hadn't worn her gloves. So instead she leaned her cheek against his forehead. When he moaned she jerked back. "Did I lean against you?"

"No, I'm good." He was hard as a rock. Confinement with Elizabeth Webber was a wonderfully, frustrating thing. He'd had more hard-ons in the last two weeks then he'd had the entire time he dated Carly. What had started out as friendship was a whole hell of a lot more. At least for him. Jason wanted Elizabeth. Not just in his bed, but in his life.

But that wasn't going to happen. She wouldn't be safe in his world. He knew some of her history and he had a suspicion that at some point she'd been badly hurt. He didn't want to add to her pain. He was destined to die young and she'd lost enough. That was why he was planning on walking away once he was healed. It was a shitty way to repay her for her kindness but it would keep her alive. "Did Carly hurt you?" He asked.

"No, she's all talk. Okay, the soup is ready." Elizabeth came over with a bowl.

"I hate soup." Jason said making a face.

"The doctor said a liquid diet. So it's soup." They'd been having the same argument for a week. "Can you feed yourself?"

Jason took the bowl and try as he might he couldn't yet raise his right arm. "No. Which is fine because I hate soup." He wanted a burger and a beer.

"You have to eat or you won't have enough strength to get better." Elizabeth was bracing herself for the day he walked away. She knew it was coming. Eventually he'd be strong enough to go back to work and she'd be alone again.

After the soup was gone she cleaned up. "I got you a travel guide from the library." She pulled the thick book from her messenger bag. "China."

"I've never read that one." Jason said giving her a half smile. "Thanks."

"You're welcome. Did you need anything else?" She asked trying not to stare like a love sick fool.

Just you he wanted to say. "No, I'm good." Jason answered telling himself to stay in control.

"Do you mind if I paint?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No. Go ahead." He opened his book but didn't read. Instead he watched her as she moved around the tiny space. He wanted to be able to remember everything about his stay.

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sonny didn't spend a lot of time in Kelly's diner. He liked more upscale restaurants where he could be seen. Places where he was known and catered to. Growing up poor had left him with a taste for the finer things in life. He liked that most of the people in this city could identify him on sight. But tonight he was stopping by. He had a reason to. He wanted to check out Elizabeth Webber.

A lot of the guys who worked for him frequented the establishment and they all knew Liz, as most people called her. They said she was nice and pretty. She remembered everyone's favorite orders and she was always smiling. From Sonny's viewpoint it sounded like more than one of his guys had a thing for her. He was only interested in one guy possibly liking her. His partner Jason.

If Jason did indeed like Elizabeth then Sonny could use that to his advantage. Jason with a new girl would leave Carly single. Oh he had no doubt that the blonde woman was going to try to get back together with Jason. Just as he knew Jason wouldn't give her the time of day. His enforcer might not give him the time of day either. Not at first.

Since they were partners the younger man would have to eventually talk to him. If Jason had a girl then the talking would come much sooner. Sonny stood outside and watched as a pretty brown haired girl wiped down the tables. She was all alone in the diner so it was an ideal time to go in and talk with her.

Opening the door he stepped into warm room. "Hello." Sonny said smiling wide enough to pop out his dimples.

"Hello." Elizabeth said putting her cloth in the pocket of her apron. She had no idea why Sonny Corinthos was here. "Can I help you?" She asked him smiling.

"I'd like to get a coffee to go." Sonny said moving closer to get a better look. She really was a pretty little thing.

"Sure, cream and sugar?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No, black is fine." Sonny told her. Carly was clearly jealous. Elizabeth wasn't skinny or mousy. If Jason did like Elizabeth then Sonny was going to do everything he could to encourage the relationship.

"Here you go." Elizabeth handed him the cup. "Anything else?"

"That's it." Sonny said as he tried to figure out how to get what he wanted. When she gave him the total he gave her a twenty and told her to keep the change. Walking out he had a small smile on his face. She would do really well. Assuming of course that Jason was still alive. Sonny suspected he was and that both Johnny and Francis knew where he was. He wouldn't push his LTs because Jason had earned the right to some space.

* * *

Just as her shift was ending Emily walked in. "Hi."

"Hi. You look distracted. Is everything okay?" Elizabeth asked concerned.

"Have you seen Jason recently?" Emily asked hoping her friend said yes.

"No, why?" Elizabeth hated lying to the other young woman, but Jason told her that no one could know where he was.

"No one has seen him in weeks. Zander said there's a rumor going around that Jason got shot. I've been calling his phone and he hasn't called me back. I'm really worried." Emily couldn't lose another brother.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably just working and out of contact." Elizabeth said comforting her friend. The guilt from this conversation was going to eat her alive. "Maybe you should ask his girlfriend."

"Carly?" Emily just snorted. "If I get close enough to that bitch to talk to her I'm going to slap her face."

Elizabeth knew that Carly and Emily didn't get along but her friend never threatened to get violent before. "What did she do?" Elizabeth wondered if the rumor mill had something else to grind.

"Slept with Sonny." Emily said obviously disgusted. "She hits town and sleeps with her step-father to get revenge against Bobbie, sleeps with AJ then dumps him for Jason. Now the witch is sleeping with my brother's so called best friend. My brother can do so much better. I swear if he takes her back I'll shoot Jason myself."

"I'm sure your brother is fine." Elizabeth repeated. "And if you want I'd be happy to hold Carly down for you."

"What did she do to you?" Emily wasn't aware Elizabeth knew Carly well.

"Aside from treat me like her own personal servant whenever she comes in here." None of the staff of Kelly's liked Bobbie's daughter. "She pissed you off."

"You are the best friend. I need to go. If you see Jason would you ask him to call me? I know you barely know him but I've talked about you so he knows we're close." Emily asked.

"No problem." Elizabeth would tell Jason as soon as she got home.

* * *

It was amazing how tiny her place looked with four large men in it. Jason was on the couch; Johnny, Francis, and Cooper were sitting in folding chairs. Elizabeth walked in and closed the door but didn't remove her coat. "I guess I brought soup for nothing." She said spotting the take out box. She liked soup so it wouldn't go to waste. "I'll put it in the fridge and leave." It was clear they were having a meeting.

"No need." Jason told her. He wasn't going to chase her from her home. "We're done. Do you want some pizza?"

"Are you even supposed to have that?" She asked him frowning as she took off her coat.

The guys grinned. No one questioned Jason or told him what to do. No one apparently but Elizabeth. "The doctor was here he said its fine." Jason told her not wanting her to worry.

"Well alright then." There was a loud rattle and the men just looked at each other. "Don't you dare." Elizabeth stomped across the room and kicked her radiator. It rattled again and she kicked it once more.

"What was that?" Jason asked confused.

"The heat is iffy." Elizabeth said matter of factly.

"So it just goes out?" Johnny asked her.

"Sometimes." She still wasn't that fond of Johnny. He liked to tease and she did not like to be teased.

"I could look at that if you like Lizzie." Johnny offered. The fact that her heat didn't work didn't sit well with him.

"Don't call me that." She said quickly and a little too sharply.

"Sorry." Johnny immediately apologized. "I was just teasing." Jason was going to have his head. Looking over he could see that his boss was pissed. Yeah once again his mouth got him in trouble.

"Go to the basement and check the heater." Jason said tersely to his LT. before looking over at Elizabeth. She was paler than normal and she was hugging herself. "Elizabeth."

"I need to go out." She grabbed her coat and fled the studio.

* * *

Jason was ready to call Francis and have the guys start looking for her, Elizabeth was gone so long. When she did come back she was unusually quiet. The minute he got healthy Jason was going to kick O'Brien's ass. For one thing he'd upset Elizabeth and another he should be addressing her as Ms. Webber.

"I was worried." He admitted.

"I lost track of the time. Tomorrow around one could you not be here?" She asked trying to appear fine.

"Sure I can hang out next door. Is something happening?" It was her space; his being here had to be cutting into her social life.

"New couch is being delivered. I should have gotten rid of the one you've been sleeping on last week." Only last week she had to pay rent and taking that one week off had cut into her cash supply. It was time to consider getting another job. With this being the holiday season a second job should be easy to get. If she didn't increase her cash flow she would have to skip the winter semester of school.

"I was going to replace it when I left." Jason had intended to make sure that she was cared for. She saved his life so the least he could do was make sure she lived somewhere nice and could go to school without having to work too.

"It's not healthy for you to sleep on it since you bled all over it." She gave him a small smile. God she would kill for a shower, but if she got in while she was feeling unsettled she'd be in there for an hour. Then she'd have to explain that to Jason and she wasn't ready yet. "The last thing you need is to get an infection."

They were quiet for a few minutes. "I'm sorry that Johnny upset you."

"He didn't know. I don't like to be called Lizzie. I'm fine." She said quietly.

"Then I'll make sure none of the guys do." Jason promised her. She was sad and he didn't like it. "Did Lucky call you Lizzie?" For the first six months of their friendship her dead boyfriend was all she talked about. He knew that she had loved him.

"No." She said softly. "Someone else did. I'm going to take a shower." She grabbed the yoga pants and long sleeved t shirt that she slept in and headed to the bathroom. "Do you need anything?"

"No, I'm good." Jason watched her until the door closed. He wanted to call Elizabeth out on her lie. She was far from good. He also wanted her to tell him about what was upsetting her. She was friends with his sister and Elizabeth probably knew a lot about him. It made him aware of how little he knew about her. Sometimes she got really sad and he had suspected for some time that it didn't have a damn thing to do with her boyfriend.

He wanted to invite her to open up and talk to him. But he was planning on walking away so that wouldn't be right. To let her count on him then leave. He'd find a way to get Emily to talk to her. Of course his sister may already know.

* * *

Sonny walked downstairs to pour himself a scotch. Somewhere in the city below he truly believed that his partner, the man he called brother, was healing from a bullet wound. He simply wouldn't accept that Jason was dead.

Carly really believed that Jason would forgive them. That he wouldn't walk away from them. Sonny wasn't so sure. Jason was a man who treasured loyalty and honesty above all other things. What they were doing was unforgivable. Even the men who worked for him didn't respect him like they once had.

Sipping his drink he looked out at the night. The woman upstairs was like a drug. The more he had her the more he wanted. If he didn't know any better he would swear he was falling in love with her. Wouldn't that just make everything better? Sonny turned from the window walking to the bar to refresh his drink. He needed to figure this out. He needed to find a way to keep both Jason and Carly in his life. His partner had to forgive him. In the morning he'd have to give this more thought, right now he would finish his drink.

Even as Sonny cursed himself as soon as he returned to bed he had reached for Carly. They'd had sex again. He was digging the hole deeper and deeper but like a junkie all he could think about was when he could have her again. Calling himself all kinds of names he finally admitted that he wasn't going to let her go. That he couldn't let her go. They would have to find a way to make this work. Carly Benson was his and she was going to stay his.

* * *

Jason lay perfectly still and listened as she cried. It was bad enough that he was on the couch and she was on the floor, but to have to pretend he didn't know she was hurting was killing him. He knew that if he reached for her she would stuff the pain back inside. It was best if she got if out.

It would be even better if he could hold her while she did.

Finally the tears stopped and she drifted off to sleep. He was no good for her, but he would find a way to make whoever was the reason she cried pay. They would learn that hurting Elizabeth was a mistake. He would personally deliver that message.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

"You need to make sure Sonny's security is tight." Jason stressed to the two men in the room. "Sorel is looking to kill him." They were meeting in Cooper's studio while the young man was out keeping an eye on Elizabeth. With Jason out of commission Sonny was more vulnerable.

"We have it covered." Francis told his boss. "Are you going to stay here while you finish healing?"

"I'm still not that mobile yet and to be honest no one will look for me here." Jason hated using Elizabeth like this. The longer he stayed the more danger he put her in. He just couldn't seem to make himself walk away.

"Ms. Webber doesn't seem to mind." Johnny had learned his lesson about the teasing. Francis had lectured him for three hours. Plus the guilt he felt at upsetting the young woman was still eating at him.

"She's a good friend." Jason said sounding a bit distracted.

Johnny and Francis just looked at one another. Yeah she was just a friend. Their boss should just throw in the towel now. It would be clear to anyone who knew him well that he was carrying a torch.

"Who is watching Sorel?" He didn't want to have to play catch up when he returned to work. If he returned. Jason was giving serious consideration to making a major change in his life. He had more options open to him than anyone other the two men in the room with him knew about. A very powerful man owed him a favor maybe it was time to collect.

"Marco is." Francis told his boss. "We sent him because I think he's seriously considering killing Sonny himself." Lots of men were considering leaving because of what their boss had done. You didn't sleep with another man's girlfriend.

"If you walk most of the guys are going to go with you." Johnny told Jason.

"I haven't decided what I'm going to do." Jason admitted. He actually owned more of Corinthos Morgan than Sonny did, he could take control. But being the boss was not his favorite thing. He could also ask Sonny to buy him out. Or he could take his shares and walk splitting the organization in two.

There was a sharp knock before a key was inserted into the lock. "Ms. Webber is home." Cooper said trying not to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Jason asked the other man.

"She bought a Christmas tree. Wait until you see it." Cooper was looking forward to Jason's reaction.

"I'm going next door. Did you bring the air mattress?" Jason was not going to have Elizabeth sleep on the floor one more night.

"It's in the studio." Cooper assured him. "You two want to go grab some beers?" With the added guard to make Carly think they were keeping Jason away from Elizabeth, Cooper could take some down time.

"Sounds good." Johnny was always up for hanging out.

"You two go ahead. I need to talk to Jason." Francis told the two younger men. Once they were gone he turned to his boss. He would keep this quick he knew Jason wanted to get next door. "You want to talk it out?"

"Am I that transparent?" Jason asked the older man.

"No." Francis said leaning his elbows on his knees. "I'm that smart."

"I think I might be in love with her." Jason confessed he needed some guidance.

"Is that a bad thing?" Francis was trying to get a read on where his boss's head was at.

"I'm no good for her." Jason knew that. "It's dangerous for her to be around me.

"It's dangerous for her to live here alone. It's dangerous for her to walk home from Kelly's when she closes up at night. Want me to go on?" Francis asked the younger man.

"Why are you still single?" Jason wanted to know.

"I haven't found anyone to make me not want to be." Francis had girlfriends he just hadn't met anyone who could be more than that.

"It isn't this life?" Jason looked at his LT. and friend.

"No. If I find someone that I want to be with, then what I do for a living won't change that." Francis told him truthfully. "The connection the two of you have is not an everyday thing. Think hard before you throw it away." Francis got up and grabbed his coat. They walked out and he made sure that Jason was inside the other studio before leaving the building. His boss was going to do something stupid. He just hoped the stupidity was short lived.

* * *

"What is that?" Jason asked smirking in amusement.

"It's a Christmas tree." Elizabeth said to him.

"More like Christmas stick." It was the saddest thing he'd ever seen in his life. It was damn near bald.

"Hush. You'll hurt its feelings. It just needs some decorations." Elizabeth said turning and smiling at the small tree.

Jason thought it needed to be taken out and shot. The poor thing was probably suffering. "It needs more than few decorations." He was trying not to laugh. "I can have one of the guys bring you a tree."

"No. I have this one. The little ones are often overlooked. It needs a home for the holidays." She said softly.

Jason wanted to walk over and hold her close. She sounded so sad and he suddenly felt that she wasn't talking about the tree anymore. "It has you now."

"Yes it does. I'm going to make some paper chains to put on it. Maybe a star too." She was good with scissors and glue. When she was done the tree would look totally different. "The new sofa came."

"I see." New was stretching it. Like the tree the couch had seen better days. He planned on seeing that she had a brand new sleeper sofa when he left.

"Hopefully it will be comfortable enough for you to sleep on." Elizabeth said feeling suddenly self-conscious. The sofa was one hundred dollars at the thrift store. Jason's boots probably cost three times that much.

"I'm sure it will be fine." He told her.

"Did you eat dinner?" She asked him.

"Yeah. Did you?" She'd been working at dinner time.

"I did. Mike made me a grilled cheese sandwich." Mike Corbin was the manager and cook at the diner. She'd also learned yesterday that he was Sonny's father.

"Good. I guess we should get started on those paper chains." Jason said moving to stand next to her. She smelled fresh, like snow.

"You're going to help?" She said smiling.

She lit up and he lost another piece of his heart. "Yeah I'm going to help."

* * *

He stood outside in the cold and watched her window. Or what he suspected was her window. The light had come on after she walked into the building. It could be the place of the guy she walked in with. It wasn't their place, she was single he knew that for a fact.

Her unit could be one of the other ones that had their lights already on. Lots of single women left lights on so that they didn't come home to dark apartments. That would make sense since Lizzie didn't like the dark. He loved it but she hated it. Another thing he knew for a fact.

He wondered if she still rambled when she got nervous. Or if she still chewed on her bottom lip. She was still the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Their time apart hadn't changed that. Nor had it changed his hunger for her. He had wanted her but didn't get a chance to have her, this time nothing was going to stand in his way. Lizzie Webber would be his. He was going to make sure of it.

* * *

"All finished." Elizabeth stepped back and took a look at the now decorated tree. "What do you think?"

He still thought that they should put the poor thing out of its misery. But the joy her face kept him from voicing that opinion. "You were right. It does look more colorful." He didn't lie so he couldn't say it looked better.

"Told you it just needed some decorations." She happily hummed as she cleaned up from their craft work.

He just grinned and watched her. He wondered if she knew that she hummed to herself when she cleaned and when she painted. He would miss that sound when he was gone. He would miss everything about this tiny little studio. "So what are you doing for Christmas?" He asked her.

"Nothing. Kelly's is closed on Christmas Day." She told him joining him on the couch. She frowned when she realized it was lumpier than it felt in the store. Hopefully it wouldn't be too bad to sleep on. She had to use it after Jason left.

"So you just stay home alone?" He didn't have much use for the holidays but she seemed to like them. Over the past year he saw her get excited about every holiday that passed. The only one he hadn't been around for was Valentine's Day; he'd been in Puerto Rico working.

"Usually. Unless you'll still be here?" They hadn't discussed when he was leaving.

"Yeah, I will." Even if he felt well enough to leave he would stay so that she didn't spend the holiday alone. "You aren't going to the Quartermaine's?"

"No, Christmas is for families and I would feel like an interloper. I'll see Emily on Christmas Eve and exchange gifts. Then I'll see her a few days later to check out all her loot." Elizabeth said settling into the couch. "What do you normally do?"

"Not much. Maybe go to Sonny's." Jason couldn't imagine that he'd be spending another holiday with his partner.

There was a moment of awkwardness before Elizabeth gently touched his arm. "I'm sorry they hurt you."

He could feel that touch all over his body. "Thank you." He looked into her eyes and found that he couldn't look anywhere else. Her eyes were the purest shade of blue he'd ever seen in his life.

She forced herself to look away but it was hard. She wanted nothing more than to slide closer and kiss him. Jason Morgan had stolen her heart and she knew that she would never get it back. At twenty she had found her soul mate and she couldn't have him. By now she should be used to the cruelty of the universe still this seemed excessive. To bring him into her life and not let her be able to have him. "Would you like some coffee?" She needed to move away from him before she did something stupid.

"That would be nice." Jason didn't want her to move from the spot she was in unless it was to move closer. More than anything he wanted to kiss her. To just sink into the lushness her lips promised. Her offer of coffee kept him from doing something he couldn't take back. If he kissed her he would never walk away.

* * *

They got ready for bed and while she showered he set up the air mattress. Elizabeth didn't know that he had Cooper pick it up. The younger man had told her it was 'for Jason' when he dropped it off and that was enough to keep her from peeking. Carly would have ripped it open the minute she was alone. What the hell had he been thinking letting Carly into his life? He should have run the morning after they slept together the first time. He snapped out of his thoughts when the bathroom door opened.

"What's that?" Elizabeth said grinning.

She was in her yoga pants and long sleeved t shirt and her hair hung in wet ringlets around her face. He thought she'd never been more beautiful. "It's an air mattress."

"Oh, good. I was worried that you were going to have to sleep on the couch. It's lumpier than I first thought." She came over and checked out the inflatable bed. "I should get one of these."

"This one is yours. I'm going to sleep on the couch. I don't like you sleeping on the floor." Jason told her.

"You should take the mattress, you're still healing and you'll be more comfortable without all the lumps." She told him.

"Elizabeth." He said smiling at her. "I'm sleeping on the couch. I can sleep pretty much anywhere. You are going to be on your feet all day tomorrow at work. Sleep on the mattress. I wouldn't be able to rest knowing you're uncomfortable."

"Thank you Jason." She blushed bright. "I guess I should try it out."

She stretched out and sighed. "Oh this really is very nice."

Something as simple as an air mattress made her so happy. Jason stretched out on the couch shifting to get comfortable. He left the bathroom light on because she always did. Over the last two weeks he'd gotten the impression that she didn't like the dark very much. She never turned all the lights out. He wanted to know why and if it had anything to do with why she was crying the other night.

His brain reminded him that he was walking away. His heart told his brain to stuff it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it.

* * *

Chapter 6

"Here is the file you requested." Ritchie handed the envelope to his boss.

"Thanks." Sonny sat back in his chair and began to read about Elizabeth Webber. He'd had the detective they used do a deep background search on the petite brunette hoping to figure out what Jason might see in her. It was an invasion of privacy but the mob boss didn't even consider that. He wanted to know about her and now he would.

When his reading was done Sonny was surprised that he and Elizabeth had a few things in common. Both had crappy childhoods, she was abandoned at birth and then her adoptive parents died when she was young. His dad walked out on him and his mom. His mother had remarried to a man he hated. They both grew up in New York State and they both knew Jason.

Carly seemed to think that Elizabeth knew where Jason was. Sonny did not. He had a guy keeping tabs on her and he reported that no one from the organization had any interaction with the young woman outside of Kelly's. At no point did she interact with Corelli or O'Brien, who Sonny still felt knew where Jason was.

Obsessing over his partner was not going to bring him home. Sonny needed to concentrate on running the organization. Putting the file aside he placed a stack of money on his desk and reached for a typed sheet of paper. Grabbing the labeled envelopes his assistant had brought in earlier he began stuffing the bills inside. Jason normally handed out the Christmas bonuses because Sonny usually spent the holiday on the island. In fact over the last few weeks the mob boss came to realize just how much he counted on his enforcer to do.

If he dropped off the face of the earth tomorrow Jason could run things without a hitch. Sonny just didn't have the head for business that his partner did. He didn't have the patience to sit and go over the books. All those numbers gave him a headache. Jason handled the business and Sonny handled the people. He needed his partner back.

Jason also provided the muscle. The other families were starting to take note that Corinthos Morgan was vulnerable right now. The only reason no one had made a move was that there was no proof that Jason was dead. If he wasn't no one wanted to be in his cross-hairs when he returned. This would hopefully be soon.

"Corinthos." Sonny said answering his phone.

"Are we going to the new club opening tonight?" Carly asked him.

"Absolutely." Sonny said smiling. Over the last few weeks they hadn't been at all discreet. He took her out most every night to a club or a restaurant. It made him wonder how she and Jason had lasted for six months. They were nothing alike. Jason hated to go out. "Did you get yourself a new outfit?"

"Yes, I did." Carly loved Jason, but she loved that Sonny liked to party. He also liked for her to look good. Which was nice because she liked to look good too. The more time they spent together the more Carly began to think that maybe she was with the wrong partner. Having made the transition to Sonny she wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Jason.

"Good. I'll be home in a few hours so be ready to go out." Sonny told her.

"I will." She promised him hanging up.

Sonny went back to stuffing the envelopes and gave some thought to what to get Carly for Christmas. He was thinking a nice big ring. Something she could flash around and show off. Maybe a nice necklace to go with that ring. He would swing by the jewelers on the way home.

* * *

Across town Johnny was also handing something to his boss. It too was about Elizabeth. "I went ahead and had them wrap it." Johnny liked to shop so going to the store for his boss was no chore.

"I appreciate this Johnny." Jason didn't treat the guys like servants. He didn't expect them to pick up his groceries or dry cleaning.

"No problem, I picked something up for my girlfriend while I was out. I figured you wouldn't mind if I did some shopping too." Johnny said grinning.

Jason just shrugged. He had no idea who Johnny was dating this week. "Has Sonny handed out the bonuses yet?"

"No, and believe me the guys have noticed." There were a lot of unhappy guards. Jason got the cash filled envelopes out on the fifth of the month. That way the guys had the extra cash over the holidays. Not that the employees of Corinthos Morgan weren't paid well. Because they were. Jason knew that a lot of the guys sent money to family members.

"Did Francis offer to help?" Jason asked the green eyed man.

"He did. Sonny said he had it covered." Johnny reported. He also had something else to report. Something his boss was not going to like. "He had a file run on Ms. Webber and he assigned Hank to watch her."

"What?" Jason said getting pissed.

Johnny knew that he didn't have to repeat what he said. "Hank came to me and asked what he should do. He didn't feel right watching her on Sonny's orders. I told him I'd handle it. I've been giving him reports to pass on."

"And the file." Jason didn't like that Sonny knew more about Elizabeth than he did.

"Ritchie dropped it off this morning. I couldn't get my hands on it." Johnny told the enforcer. Ritchie was loyal to Sonny.

"I need to tell her." Jason knew that she wasn't going to like hearing that. Elizabeth was a very private person like he was.

"Cooper said she was on her way home." Johnny had gotten a call from the young man. "Something happened at work to upset her."

"Someone bother her." Jason asked.

"I don't know. Cooper just said she is upset." Johnny pulled out his phone and played the voice mail.

"I'll handle it." Jason said moving to the door of Cooper's studio.

Johnny noted his boss was moving much better. Must be all that care he got from Ms. Webber. Francis said that Jason was still planning on walking away. That wouldn't last long at all, Johnny smirked to himself before heading for the door as well.

* * *

When she walked through the door he was waiting. One look at her and he opened his arms after she took off her coat. He held her as tight as he could, cursing his injury while she cried. "What happened?"

"Audrey Hardy died." She said wiping her eyes.

"Who is Audrey Hardy?" Jason didn't know that name at all. But he bet Sonny did.

"She was my foster mom when I sixteen I stayed with her until I turned eighteen. She was really nice." Elizabeth had kept in touch with the older woman after leaving. It was the one of the foster homes she remembered fondly.

"I'm sorry." Jason said taking her over to the couch. He got her a glass of water. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"I pretty much grew up in foster homes. Most were okay, I was usually just another kid in the house. Some were not so good." Elizabeth dropped her head slightly.

Jason heard the same tone that she used when she had those moments of sadness. Anyone who watched the news had heard the horror stories of some foster homes. He was guessing that Elizabeth had experienced them first hand. He just took her hand in his.

"Audrey's was great. She was an amazingly kind woman." Elizabeth had needed every bit of that kindness. "I was hurt, badly, at one of my foster homes and I needed special care. She made sure I got it.

"How were you hurt?" He asked wanting to know but fearing the answer.

"I was hurt by the biological son of my foster parents." Elizabeth told him. She kept her eyes downcast not wanting to see his face. "Audrey got me into therapy and made sure that I was taken care of. She also made sure the man who hurt me went to prison. We stayed in touch after I moved out. She was sick the last time I talked to her. Pneumonia, but she said she was doing better."

For a minute Jason didn't know what to say. His mind was blank to everything but the need for revenge. "What's his name?" Jason asked quietly.

"He's dead Jason." Elizabeth said quickly looking up before casting her eyes downward again. "He was killed in prison. His cellmate didn't like him and the man felt that he shouldn't breathe one more day." It was a sentiment she shared.

Jason was glad the bastard was dead, but he was upset that it hadn't been at his hands. He was also aware she never answered either of his questions. "Look at me." He waited until she looked up. "I'm sorry you were hurt."

"Thank you." She said not sure what to say next.

"Come here." He urged her forward and wrapped her in his arms. They sat quietly with him giving her comfort. "If you need to talk I'm here." He wouldn't push and in that moment he knew he wasn't going to walk away from her.

"I'm okay." Elizabeth told him. "I don't let what happened define me. I'm pretty much like every other twenty year old woman who hides a shooting victim in their apartment." She gave him a smile. She wanted him to know that she was strong. She had some issues related to what happened to her but she had moved on.

"I know that you've healed after what happened to you." If it was traumatic enough to require therapy he was sure that she had lingering issues. But Jason wasn't going to pity her. "You're strong and I respect that."

"Thanks. Lucky helped me a lot." Elizabeth said smiling as she remembered him. She had been coming to love him when he died.

"Then I'm grateful to him." They were quiet for a minute. "My brother was driving the car when we had the accident." Jason told her out of the blue. If she was going to share so would he. "I don't remember that, I was told it when I woke up. We were coming home from a ski trip and he'd been drinking. I have no idea why I got in the car, doesn't seem like a smart thing to do. Went to sleep Jason Quartermaine and woke up Jason Morgan."

"Emily said you don't remember anything before the accident. She told me some last year on AJ's birthday. She's still angry with him." Elizabeth wanted him to know she knew some of it. "That was the only thing she told me about you. We mostly talked about AJ."

"I'm not angry. I'm glad she had you to talk to." Jason wanted to put her at ease. "AJ was the favorite. Not with Lila or Edward, my Grandparents loved us all equally. He was the favorite with my parents. He was the one being groomed to take over ELQ."

Jason was silent for a moment. "When I woke up from the coma they blamed me because I was the one who wanted to go skiing."

"That isn't fair." Elizabeth said rising to his defense.

"They were grieving." Jason was not close with his parents and probably never would be again. They had realized their mistake but the damage was done. Having your parents tell you they wished you had died instead of your brother left a mark. "I have something else I need to tell you."

"Yes." She could feel his body tighten with tension.

"Sonny hired someone to look into your past. I don't know why but I intend to find out." Jason promised her.

"Maybe he wants to sleep with me too, and needs to figure out what approach to take." Elizabeth was joking but when Jason's body jerked she sat up. "I'm sorry, that was insensitive of me it's too soon to joke about that."

It took him a moment to answer. The thought of Sonny touching Elizabeth made Jason want to kill him before he got the chance. Slowly he pulled her back into his body. "I will kill him if he even looks at you."

Elizabeth's eyes widened and her heart rate increased. Jason sounded very possessive something she didn't mind at all. "I wouldn't ever sleep with him. You know that right?"

"It's not you I doubt, it's him." And there was the answer to the question he'd been asking himself. He couldn't trust Sonny. Their partnership was over.

* * *

Carly smiled as her body cooled. When she left Florida to come to Port Charles she only had revenge in mind. All she had wanted was to find the woman who gave her up for adoption and make her pay. Meeting Jason had been a stroke of luck. Being his girlfriend was great she wasn't looking for more. This thing between her and Sonny was just supposed to be one night it was just supposed to be payback sex. She didn't do love, it left you too vulnerable. Or at least that's what she told herself but here in the early morning she couldn't hide from the fact that if Sonny told her to leave it would kill her. He already had her heart. He had it the first time he touched her.

But that didn't mean she couldn't have Jason too. He was still her best friend, still the person who understood her better than anyone else. She needed him in her life. She had to find a way to make this work. There was no way she was letting him go. As much as Elizabeth hated her she would try to come between them. So she had to go first. In the morning she would get started on making sure the bitch got the message. By the time Carly was done the slut would run in the opposite direction every time she saw Jason.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement was intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

Jason had been awake for several hours just watching Elizabeth sleep. She looked so peaceful. It was Christmas morning and for the first time that he could remember Jason was looking forward to celebrating. He wanted to see how Elizabeth liked her gift.

Normally he got up went to Mass and then hung around Sonny's. Because it was expected. Looking back Jason did a lot of things because it was expected. That was going to stop when he went back. From this point forward he was not going to let others dictate to him what he should and should not do. Already a major change was underway. Sonny had no idea what was coming when Jason returned. Hopefully the older man would not prove troublesome. If so then the enforcer would do what he did best, eliminate the problem.

Elizabeth shifted slightly and moaned in her sleep. Not a sound of pain but a low sound signaling that she was waking up. His whole body tightened at what sounded like a purr. Jason was setting things in motion for a different life and he was hoping that the petite brunette in front of him would want to be a part of it. Last night he finally faced the fact that walking away permanently simply wasn't even an option. He'd have to leave her briefly but he was hoping she would understand and wait for him.

Her eyes fluttered open and the first thing she saw was Jason's face. Talk about a good morning. Looking into those cerulean blue eyes jump started her system faster than any amount of caffeine. "Morning." She mumbled fighting a blush. When Jason focused on her she felt like the only other person on the planet.

"Morning." His voice was husky not from sleep but from arousal. He was hard, something that was a common state around her. He already knew that after he had her his desire to be with her would only intensify. "Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas to you too." She said giving him a wide smile. "Would you like some coffee?" Her air mattress was right next to the couch and if she didn't move she was going to reach out and touch him. Since the first morning he'd woken up in her studio she wanted to know how soft his morning stubble was.

"Yes." Jason sat up as she rose and went to use the bathroom. While she was inside the tiny room he deflated the air mattress. He was moving better each day. He'd always been a quick healer something he was grateful for. Elizabeth came out and made them both something to drink. Coffee, black for him, and hot chocolate with lots of whipped cream for her.

They sat in companionable silence while sipping their beverages. Elizabeth also had a bagel. When breakfast was finished she jumped up. "Time for presents." She'd been eyeing the gaily wrapped box under the tree since Jason put it there two days ago. The fact that he got her a gift made the butterflies in her stomach take flight.

"Sit on the couch." He knew that the curiosity of what was in the box was eating at her. Yesterday he caught her shaking it. Walking over he picked it up and brought it back over to her. "Merry Christmas Elizabeth."

"Thank you Jason." With a smile she attacked the box stopping suddenly when she saw what was inside. A full set of sable brushes. The very ones she had been coveting for months now. "How did you know?" She hadn't mentioned them to him. But she did visit them whenever she was in the art store and dream of the day when she could afford them.

"I have my ways." Jason had told Johnny to go to the art store and ask what Elizabeth most frequently looked at. Of course the Irish guard had slipped the proprietor a large tip to pretend the conversation never took place. Once Jason settled everything he didn't care who knew that he and Elizabeth were together. For now things needed to remain quiet.

"I know I said it already but thank you Jason." She gently touched the box not daring to believe that these magnificent brushes were hers. She would have had to save for a year to actually afford them. "Let me get your gift."

"You got me a gift?" Jason didn't want her spending her money on him. The look on her face just now was gift enough. It was a wonderful feeling to buy something for someone and have them be appreciative.

"Yes." Elizabeth wondered why he was so surprised.

"You shouldn't be spending your money on me." He knew that she had refused the cash that Francis offered. She also refused the cash he offered.

"I didn't spend any money." Elizabeth said coming back with a large wrapped parcel. "Merry Christmas Jason." She said softly.

Jason knew he was holding a canvas in his hands. She'd given him a painting. Excited he ripped off the paper before looking at her. Elizabeth moved to his side. Since Jason couldn't see two dimensional objects they had to be explained to him. Even with someone telling him what was in front of his eyes the image rarely made sense. When Elizabeth described a photograph or painting he always saw the image. She was the only one who could do that for him.

"I painted this for you. It's the world from the back of your motorcycle." Slowly she explained the painting.

In his mind's eye the sense of motion became real. "It's astounding." Jason said meaning it. "Will you hold it for me? I don't have anywhere to hang it." His current address was a room over Jake's bar. That was going to have to change.

"I can do that." Every time she looked at it she would think of him.

* * *

Carly sat on the couch in Sonny's penthouse and looked at all the sparkling jewelry her lover had given her. Fingers, ears, and neck all reflected light. There were also two fur coats, several designer handbags, and her very own bank account because Sonny planned on giving her a weekly allowance. This was definitely the best Christmas she'd ever had.

Not once during the morning did she give any thought to Jason. Why would she, she was Sonny's girl now. "I think the ring is my favorite." She said holding up her hand and looking at the sapphire and diamonds. There had to be eight carats on her finger.

"I like that one as well." Sonny had dropped a great deal of money on Carly. Having both grown up poor he knew that the quickest way to win her over was to buy her things. He had no problem doing that. "I was thinking that after the New Year you and I might go to the island for a vacation." Jason should be back by then.

"I've never been outside of the country before." She didn't bother to tell him she wasn't going back to Jason. She didn't have to.

"You'll like the island. I have a big house with an ocean view from every window." Sonny bragged.

"That sounds wonderful. Can we swim in the ocean?" She asked getting up and coming over to sit on his lap.

"Of course. We'll take the plane down and stay for a month." Sonny told her smiling. "It's warm and you can run around in a bikini."

"I bet you'd like that." She said giving him a sexy look. "You didn't buy me any bikinis." She pointed out.

"I'll get you a credit card." He'd have it delivered tomorrow. Anything she wanted.

"You're too good to me." Carly purred.

"No such thing." Sonny told her before covering her mouth and ending the conversation.

* * *

He took out the photo album and flipped through it looking at all the pictures he'd collected of her. Most of them were recent having been taken in the last two months. Some were gathered from her foster parents over the years. He'd simply told them he was from social services, flashed his fake badge and once he was in the house took any pictures of her he found. It was surprising how many foster parents proudly displayed the many kids they'd had come through their homes. Like a brag wall saying look at all the good I've done.

In the back of the photo album was his most prized possession. A picture of him with Lizzie. She was smiling and looking up at him. It was the only photo of them together he had and it was the reason he was back. They were both much younger but just looking at the picture you could tell they were in love. He knew she felt it then just like he knew she felt it now.

They'd had four magical months together before she was moved to another foster home. It had taken him weeks to track her down at the next one. No matter how many times they moved her he always found her again. Things were fine until he had the accident. He'd been sent away to get strong again but no one had told her he'd be back. At first he was angry that they had been separated now he saw it was for the best.

They'd had time to miss one another. Time for them both to see that they belonged together. She now knew without any doubt that he was the other half of her soul. Just like he knew that without her he was incomplete.

He couldn't wait until they were reunited. He knew that she couldn't either. He'd been watching her closely and he saw the sadness in her eyes. Sadness that only his returning to her would erase. "Don't worry Lizzie I'm coming back. You'll see. It's only a matter of time until you and I are together again. I know you've missed me, the wait is almost over." Gently he touched the picture anxious for the time he was touching her for real.

* * *

Since Elizabeth didn't have an oven Jason had dinner delivered. Johnny dropped it off on his way to his girlfriends place. Elizabeth thanked him and decided that she was going to start over with the man that Jason trusted so highly. She hadn't been fair in her judgment of him and the holidays were a time to start over.

"Johnny may I speak to you in the hall?" Elizabeth asked the older man.

"Sure thing." He was clearly surprised at her request. They hadn't talked much since shortly after the 'Lizzie' incident. He had apologized and she accepted but she hadn't spoken much to him after that. On the way out the door he caught the look Jason gave him. The one warning him not to screw this up. Whatever this was. "What can I do for you Ms. Webber?"

"I want to start over." She told him.

"Start over?" Johnny wasn't sure what she meant.

"I haven't been fair to you. I judged you too quickly and then you called me Lizzie and I condemned you. I'm sorry and I'd like to start over." She told the clearly surprised man.

"Alright. I'd like that too." Everything would be much smoother if they all got along.

"Good." She said smiling. "I should let you get to where you are going. Merry Christmas Johnny." She told him.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Webber." Johnny said thinking that if Jason screwed this up he was an idiot.

She came back inside. She expected Jason to ask her what she wanted to talk to Johnny about. But he didn't. Instead they stuffed themselves on turkey and sides while listening to Christmas carols and talking about everything that came to mind. It was for both of them the very best Christmas they'd had in a long while. When Elizabeth went to sleep that night she couldn't help but dream of a lifetime of such evenings. And despite what the doctors said Jason dreamed of the very same thing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi all! This chapter is a lot shorter than my normal ones but I wanted what happens to stand on it's own.

**A/N Please Read: **Hi All! You are getting a second update today. There will only be one update tomorrow because it's my b-day and I won't be home. I will respond to reviews on Wednesday.

Also I am so glad so many of you are taking guesses at who the stalker is. I will be giving you suspects later in the story, for now here is one clue. Lucky really is dead.

* * *

Chapter 8

Jason stood looking out the window of the studio trying to find the words he needed. For the first time he could remember he really wished he was better at talking. Elizabeth would be home soon from her shift at Kelly's and he had to tell her he was leaving today. And he desperately needed to her to understand what he wanted her to do.

Hearing the key in the door he turned. "Hey." He said in greeting. Not seeing her everyday was going to leave an empty space inside him but he kept telling himself that it would only be temporary. That it needed to be this way now so that they could be together.

"Hey." Elizabeth responded noticing that Jason was wearing his leather jacket. Taking a deep breath she walked into her studio closing the door behind her. "You're leaving." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I need to get back." Jason told her trying not to think about how much those words hurt. Really the only thing he needed was her.

"To Sonny and Carly?" Elizabeth tried to keep the bitterness out of her voice. She had no right to be angrier at them than Jason was. They were his friends not hers. He was the one they had hurt so grossly. Although over the last few weeks Carly had been a pain. Every chance she got she was in Elizabeth's face reminding her who Jason really loved.

"You'll be careful, of your wound." This injury was almost completely healed but he still needed to watch it for a few more weeks. The doctor had been very clear about what he could and could not do.

He gave her a half smile. "I won't undo all your work. If I did you might show up and force me to eat more soup."

Despite the sadness of the occasion she laughed. "I still don't understand how you hate soup." This was a conversation they'd had almost daily during his time here.

"I need to talk to you before I leave." Jason indicated the couch. "I need you to go back to the way things were before I came here."

"You mean pretending that we don't know one another." Elizabeth had hoped that things would be different now.

"Yeah, with one difference." Jason took a deep breath. This was the part he had to be clear about. "I won't be taking you for any bike rides. I need to stay away from you for a little while."

"Because of the person who shot you?" She still didn't know the details.

"That's one reason. I'm also going to be making changes with Sonny and I don't know how he will take them." Jason took a chance and reached out taking her hand in his. "Right now he thinks we aren't friends and I want to keep it that way."

"For how long?" Elizabeth asked loving how his hand felt wrapped around hers.

"I don't know. It's not fair to ask but will you wait for me to come back?" Jason held his breath.

"I'll wait." Elizabeth wondered how he could even doubt that she would.

"If you need anything call Francis or Johnny and they will make sure you get it." Jason told her. He was also going to have Cooper stay here in the building. "As soon as I can I will come back." Jason felt like a huge weight had been lifted from his chest. She was willing to give him time. That's all he needed was a chance. "I need to leave." He said standing up. More than anything he wanted to kiss her before he walked out the door. But that wouldn't be fair to her. When he kissed her for the first time it would be when he returned to her. When he was staying.

"Be careful." She said afraid for him.

"I will, I promise." He swore to her. With one last look he walked out the door.

* * *

He was gone. For some reason the studio seemed colder without him sharing the space. Just like everyone else he had left. Again she was alone. Only this time, she thought with a smile, this time she wasn't being left behind. Jason said he was coming back and she believed him.

Elizabeth took off her coat just standing in the middle of the room before going over and stretching out on the sofa. Burying her face in the pillow that still held his scent she inhaled deeply. She missed him already. Rolling to her back she blinked rapidly trying not to let the tears fall.

Her emotions were in a tailspin. She knew he was leaving this morning before she went to work. When she walked through the door she was already reconstructing the walls to protect her heart. Only to find out she didn't need them. She still had no idea what exactly she was waiting for but in her heart she hoped he was ready to take the next step with her. Ready to find out what it meant to be more than friends.

Feeling more stable she stood up and selected a blank canvas. Once it was on the easel she selected the colors she wanted to use. Picking up a brush Elizabeth closed her eyes letting her muse speak to her. With tentative strokes she applied color, becoming more sure as the time passed. She would be fine and she would wait for Jason to return.

* * *

As the night turned to morning most of Port Charles slept. Jason stared at the ceiling of his room at Jake's. He knew it would be here, Jake the owner always kept it vacant for him. Before his time at the studio it was fine. Now it was empty and bare. There was no smell of paint, no colors on the walls, and no Elizabeth. There was nothing to let him know that he was living and not merely here.

* * *

Elizabeth stared out the window her eyes grainy and hurting but she couldn't sleep. She'd gotten used to having him here with her. The hour of sleep she'd grabbed had been filled with dark and scary images that had her waking up biting back a scream. Dreams of Jason and blood and death. Thank goodness she was off from work today, at some point she would simply crash.

She was scared for him. Jason would do everything he could to keep his promise but last night she kept thinking about how she'd found him bleeding in the snow. It was only blind luck that she had. If she had taken a different path through the train yard she would have missed him all together and he would be dead.

Thinking like that didn't do either one of them any good, but she couldn't help it. Last night when he asked her to wait the romantic in her had jumped in joy. This morning the realist in her reminded her of how many people she'd already lost and that Jason could soon be another name on that list.

She wished she had someone to talk to about this. Emily wasn't an option and Elizabeth didn't have any other close friends. Sighing she walked over to the coffee maker and filled the filter. Today she would go to Queen of Angels and light a candle for Jason. She would pray for his safety and then she would let the fear go. Jason was coming back nothing else bore thinking about.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 9

Bundling up against the January chill Elizabeth left Kelly's at the end of her shift and set out to go somewhere. Anywhere. Normally she would head to her studio but at the moment it was the last place she wanted to be. So she found herself standing at the docks staring at the water.

"Hey you." Emily's bright call shattered the silence.

"Hey Em." Elizabeth accepted the hug she knew was coming. "What are you doing out here?"

"I'm on my way to meet Zander for coffee. Wanna come?" Emily studied her friend. A month ago Elizabeth had been glowing. For the first time in forever she seemed really happy and now she looked miserable. Emily suspected that things with the guy that Liz wouldn't talk about had gone south.

"And be a third wheel, no thanks." Elizabeth turned back to the water, maybe if she stayed out here long enough she'd become so numb she wouldn't miss Jason so much. "You go ahead."

"Okay, that's enough." Emily declared putting her hands on her hips. "Who is he?"

Elizabeth simply gave her a blank stare.

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you were hanging out with my brother. That looks a lot like his glare." At her friends slight look of guilt Emily paused. 'No way. Elizabeth and Jason? Did they even know each other like that?' "If you tell me who it was that broke your heart, I'll have Jason go beat him to a bloody pulp." At her brother's name that same look flashed across her face. 'Jason and Elizabeth?' She had no idea how that could have happened but Emily liked it, she liked it a lot.

Of course if Elizabeth was looking like death not even warmed over something must have happened. Emily figured that more than likely her idiot brother had done something. Probably pulled out the 'it's too dangerous for us to be near each other speech'. Actually he probably didn't even give her the speech, Jason seemed to think everyone knew what he was thinking. She loved her brother but sometimes he could be a dope.

Elizabeth was no prize either. More than likely she let Jason walk without a fight. Emily bet that her friend had convinced herself that she wasn't good enough for Jason. That he could do better. If left to their own devices the two of them would still be doing this ten years from now. Emily was tired just thinking about that. She was going to have to fix this. She just needed to figure out how. Maybe she could find a way to make sure they spent time together. "You sure you don't want to come have coffee?"

"No, I'm gonna go to the library and then head home. Say hi to Zander for me." Elizabeth turned and headed out. She was envious of her friend. She had the guy she wanted right there where she could touch and talk to him. The last thing she wanted to do was watch the two of them be all lovey dovey.

It had only been one week and already she was miserable. What happened to strong independent Elizabeth? She fell in love with a bad boy that's what happened. Whatever Jason was doing was so that they could be together so the least she could do was not walk around like her world had imploded. It hadn't. She was fine and so was Jason. If something had happened Francis or Johnny would let her know. 'Man up' Elizabeth told herself. Turning on her heels she headed to the library to get a travel guide on Italy.

* * *

Stepping off the elevator Jason nodded to the guard on the penthouse door. Walking in he nodded to Francis and Johnny who were in the living room at his instruction. "Sonny's in his office, he'll be right out." Johnny told his boss. He and Francis exchanged a discreet look. Jason looked like hell. He wasn't completely healed yet but that was only part of it. The other part was he was missing Elizabeth.

One week ago he showed up at the warehouse telling Sonny that he was leaving town for a few days. Sonny had immediately asked where Jason had been and instead of answering the enforcer had turned and walked out of the office. Jason made sure that plenty of people saw him over the next few days so that the families would know that he was in fact alive and well.

It was also no secret that Jason left Port Charles and went to Palermo. Which meant he went to Maximus Giambetti. The man who sat at the head of the Costra Nostra. In their world it didn't get any bigger than him.

As far as everyone knew Jason hadn't spoken to Sonny other than that one brief conversation, and he hadn't spoken to Carly at all. Not that the blonde hadn't tried, the minute she heard he was back she showed up at Jake's. Too bad he wasn't there. So she spent two days going to every place he was known to frequent. After Sonny told her that Jason left town Carly immediate tracked down Elizabeth and the two women had gotten into a physical altercation. That bit of news most likely hadn't made it back to Jason yet, it would be ugly when it did.

"Good, you're here." Sonny looked at Jason. The younger man still didn't look good. "I need you to go to Puerto Rico and handle a situation."

"No." Jason replied not saying anything else.

"No?" Sonny repeated surprised. Jason never said no to an order.

"I came to tell you that last night Joseph Sorel died in a tragic accident." He had accidentally found himself on the wrong end of a gun. The official cause of death would be car accident. "His car went over the rails on Cliff Road. A person really should be more careful driving this time of year with the black ice and all."

Sorel dying so soon after Jason visiting Maximus could not be a coincidence.

"Why don't you two wait in the hall?" Sonny told Johnny and Francis. This was not a discussion they needed to have in front of their LTs.

"Stay put." Jason ordered the two men. "This is business they can stay. I am taking my share of the business and I am leaving." He wanted to get to the point and leave. He was still angry and right now he wanted to smash his fist into Sonny's face.

"You can't do that." Sonny said knowing that Jason could.

"Who's going to stop me?" Jason asked coldly. "You?"

"We can talk about this." Jason wasn't just his partner he was the majority partner. He owned Corinthos Morgan. A review of the books would show that Sonny owned the casino in Puerto Rico, the private island as well as the casino there. He also owned the Towers and Deception that was it. Everything else was still in Jason's name.

Sonny didn't even have the ELQ stocks anymore having sold them back to Jason when he left after Lily died. "In the hall." Sonny said to the other two men in the room. Looking at Jason they left when he nodded. Alone Sonny poured himself a scotch. "We can talk about this."

"No we can't." Jason told his former partner. "Have Alexis contact Dara. She has the paperwork ready to dissolve our business association. I am willing to sell you back certain parts of the business as they no longer interest me. It is in your best interest to sign the papers when they come."

"No, I want to find a way for us to work together again. Maybe be friends." Sonny started trying to find a tactic that would get Jason to change his mind.

"Whose bed did Carly wake up in this morning?" Jason asked in a low tone.

"Mine." Sonny admitted. "I know you're angry that we slept together."

"No Sonny, I'm not angry that you slept together. Carly was never more than a warm body to me if you wanted her all you had to do was wait until I was done. I could care less who she sleeps with. I'm angry that you slept with her. You look me in the eye, tell me I'm your brother and then you take her to bed. How am I supposed to trust you again? How do I know you won't try to take something else from me?" Elizabeth flashed through Jason's mind.

"You have to give it time." Sonny knew that the damage wouldn't be repaired overnight. "Dissolving our partnership is a drastic step."

"Ending our business association is the only thing keeping you alive." Jason told the man he looked at as a mentor. "I am willing to discuss an alliance. But that is all." Maximus had suggested that Jason would want to keep Sonny close. "Keep Carly away from me for right now, if she pisses me off I'm taking it out on you. Keep her away from Elizabeth Webber as well. I know Carly's been attacking her and there is no reason for her to do so." It felt wrong to deny that Elizabeth was important to him but until he knew what Sonny would do there was no other way. "She is my sister's friend and I will not tolerate her being disrespected. Sign the contracts when they come." Having said his peace Jason walked out.

It was Sonny's turn to exhale deeply. His hand shook as he drank the Scotch he had poured. Honestly he had expected Jason to come in and shoot him. The visit to Maximus had shaken Sonny deeply. So had the news early this morning of Sorel's death. Maximus's sons were both in Port Charles having shown up while Jason was gone. Now everyone knew why.

The fact that Jason was dissolving their partnership wasn't really a surprise. The fact that the former enforcer was now going to be a boss was. But it was also really smart. The younger man was in too far to ever walk away. If he didn't want to be with Sonny then he had to strike out on his own. There was no better way to do it than with a blessing from Maximus. Sonny would sign the papers and he would forge the alliance. He smiled slowly it wasn't how he saw it happening but he now had what he wanted. Carly in his bed and Jason still as his partner.

Now the only thing he needed to do was figure out how to keep Carly in line. At least until the business deal was done. She was not easily controlled and he didn't see her listening when she was told to stay away from Jason. She would look for someone to blame for the fact that he walked away. Elizabeth made a handy target but from what Sonny had heard the little brunette held her own pretty well. He would make sure that Hank stayed on his toes. The last thing he needed was for Carly to screw this up for him.

* * *

For several hours he simply rode, pushing his bike to its limits as he tried to silence the pain in his heart. He missed her. With each passing day the ache got worse. Sometimes he had to talk himself out of going down to Kelly's to just watch her through the windows. He had made the choice to walk away for now to keep her safe until he had solidified his power base. If someone wanted to try and stop him they would do it now.

He knew that this separation was for the best because at the moment he was at his most vulnerable. Their staying away from one another wasn't permanent he knew that. He just hadn't expected it to hurt so much. He felt like a part of him was missing.

Coming to a stop he looked around and gave a harsh laugh. He was Nowhere. Again. No matter how long he drove every time he'd taken the bike out since leaving her he ended up here. This was their place, somewhere that he brought her and no one else. He didn't think anyone else would appreciate it the way she did. He remembered her asking about the statues and the house that stood on the property. To have the answers he'd gone to the library and done research like some school student.

Now he was here without her and it was wrong. Telling himself to leave he walked further into the overgrown grass until he reached the statue of the little girl. He'd never gotten around to bringing Elizabeth here during the day. He'd never done a lot of things with her that he wanted. Like kiss her. All that was going to change, when they were back together he would never let her go again.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 10

Three weeks, six days, and fifteen hours. That was how long ago Jason had walked away. How pathetic was she that she knew that to the hour? Elizabeth wiped down the already spotless counter once more before looking at the time. In another hour she could close the diner for the night and go home to her empty studio. That was a good thing since Elizabeth just wanted to be alone right now.

It wasn't healthy and she knew that, but the one thing she wanted she didn't have. What she did have was home, her art, and work. Nothing else. The thought of even trying to have a social life held absolutely no appeal. She didn't even have school to distract her. That the missed week of work last month and the new couch had meant she couldn't register for the winter semester. She never got that second job because it meant time away from Jason.

Last week she had a sleepover with Emily at the mansion and her friend had suggested that Elizabeth take the bull by the horn. That it was time to go get her man. Emily had to fight to be with Zander and she was glad she did, it was time that Liz did the same. It was time that she stopped letting the guy who had made her a complete wreck call the shots.

Elizabeth had just nodded and agreed that her friend was right. All the while wishing she could tell her friend that the man in question was her older brother. That she and Jason couldn't be together because of the business but he had told her he was coming back for her. That as much as she wanted to be with him it wasn't safe just yet, but he was working to change that.

She wanted to tell the exact same thing to Carly and shut the annoying bitchy blonde up.

The door opened and Elizabeth gave an inward groan as Carly breezed into the diner. Speak of the devil. The other woman was only here to cause drama. At least they didn't have an audience this time. "Hello Carly." Elizabeth wasn't going to back down or be cowed. Carly didn't scare her.

"Coffee." The blonde said taking a stool. "Put on a fresh pot."

Turning to do so Elizabeth rolled her eyes. "Here you go." She gave a wide fake smile as she placed the cup down. Elizabeth also poured a cup for Johnny who'd followed the annoying woman in. Behind Carly's back he gave her a quick grin.

"I'm not paying for that." Carly treated the guards like servants, the fact that Johnny might want coffee never even entered her mind.

Reaching into the tip jar Elizabeth pulled out the correct amount. Normally she'd just give him the cup no charge, like she did for Emily's guard, but Carly would most likely make a stink about that was well. She'd probably be accused of stealing the coffee. "There, can I get you anything else?"

Looking the brunette in the eye Carly pushed her cup over spilling the hot liquid everywhere. "Oops." She said with a smirk. "Guess you should clean that up." She'd been told to stay away from Elizabeth, something she had no intention of doing. The brunette bitch was the reason Jason was walking away even if no one had said it out loud yet.

Biting her tongue Elizabeth picked up her cloth, cleaning up the mess and getting Carly another cup.

"Have you seen Jason lately? I saw him last night over dinner." Carly taunted the other woman. "He looks good, you'd never even know that he was shot. Of course now that he's healed he doesn't need you anymore does he. Ouch I bet that hurt." Carly still believed that Jason had been with Elizabeth last month.

As much as she didn't want it to it hurt that Carly was possibly getting to spend time with Jason while she wasn't. Elizabeth was weighing her need for this job against letting Carly have it when the door opened again. This time Emily walked in. Seeing Carly she too rolled her eyes. "Hey Liz."

"Hey Emily. What can I get you?" Elizabeth figured Emily was waiting for Zander to come pick her up.

"How about a brownie?" Emily was deliberately ignoring Carly. She couldn't stand the woman. In fact the news that she and Jason had broken up made the young woman do a happy dance. "I'm meeting Zander."

Carly snorted. Zander was nothing but a wanna be mobster.

"Oh, I didn't see you there Carly. It's kinda late for you to be out. Shouldn't you be warming Sonny's bed like the skank that you are?" Emily didn't hesitate to lay into the blonde.

"You little bitch!" Carly said snarling. The little Quartermaine princess was someone else she hated.

"Better a little bitch than big fat whore." Emily shot back.

"At least I'm with a real man. Not some poser." Carly responded getting in Emily's face.

"You're just a place holder. Sonny will get tired of you and move on like he always does. Then what will you have, everyone knows that Jason wouldn't spit on you if you were on fire. You screwed his friend and you lost him." Emily called out the blonde.

Elizabeth digested that bit of news. She had been ashamed to admit that what had worried for a moment was that Jason had forgiven Carly. Not that Elizabeth would ever try to tell him who to be friends with. But she didn't trust Carly to not try to get back in Jason's bed. Looking over to see if the guards were going to intervene she noticed they were both on the phone. She wondered who they were calling. Turning back she saw Carly ball up her fist. Having had enough she picked up the pitcher of water and threw it on the older woman. "Oops." She repeated the line from earlier.

"How dare you?!" Carly screeched standing there looking like a drowned rat. "Do you know how much this outfit cost?" It wasn't hard to transfer her anger from Emily to Elizabeth. She had seen Johnny pull out his phone, no doubt calling Jason.

"Wow, you didn't melt. To answer your question, I have no idea how much your outfit cost, but I know you didn't pay for it." Elizabeth shot back, apparently this job didn't mean that much to her. It wasn't worth being walked on.

"You're going to lose your job for this." Carly promised reaching for her coat. Maybe her getting Elizabeth fired would make it so she saw less of Jason. After all he could come here and visit anytime he wanted to. Turning Carly stopped cold. Jason was watching them from the doorway. "She threw water on me." Carly complained trying to get him on her side. Jason hadn't said two words to her since finding her with Sonny if she was going to get him to forgive her that needed to change.

"You were told to stay away from Elizabeth." Jason said not moving from the doorway. "What about that didn't you understand?" He had been expecting this. Carly always wanted things her way. She and Sonny were a perfect fit that way. This time she was going to be disappointed. "Why are you here?"

Carly was taken aback by the coldness of Jason's tone. Looking at him and then Elizabeth she saw the way the woman behind the counter looked at him with longing. She also noted that since he walked in Jason's eyes kept moving to the petite brunette almost like he couldn't look anywhere but at her. "Jason she started it." She pointed at Emily.

"ENOUGH CARLY!" He yelled causing everyone in the room to jump. Jason rarely lost his temper but when he did even the guards took cover. "You are to stay away from Elizabeth and my sister. If I find out you haven't I will forget that you are Sonny's girlfriend." That was all she was to him at this point. "Leave, now. Johnny make sure she goes right home." Jason instructed. Next week Johnny wouldn't have to deal with Carly anymore. The green eyed LT. was leaving the Corinthos Organization to work for the Morgan Organization. When the blonde and his friend were gone Jason looked over at the two remaining women.

Emily had also noticed the looks her brother and best friend were trying not to give one another. Realizing she wasn't needed Emily excused herself and went to the restroom. Of course she was planning on standing at the door and listening to what they said. She wanted to know what was going on.

"Are you okay?" Jason asked. He could tell she was tired, but she was still the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. All he wanted to do was pull her into his arms and not let go, but he didn't have the right. Not yet. He would go see Sonny in the morning and let him know this was the last straw. The next time he would deal with Carly like he would any other threat.

"Yeah, Carly is all bark." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. He looked better than she remembered. "How have you been?" She knew that he still came to Kelly's just not on her shift.

Jason just shrugged, not wanting to answer. He wouldn't lie to her still he couldn't tell her the truth. He couldn't tell her that he wasn't sleeping because he missed her. That nothing made sense without her by his side. He didn't want her to feel any worse than he suspected she did. The separation was hard on both of them. Looking at the clock he realized she'd be closing soon. "I'll get out of your way." He told her taking one last look before walking out the door.

Emily counted to one hundred after Jason left and walked out of the restroom. They hadn't said anything overt, but if you knew either of them well then you would have heard what she did. Longing, pure and simple. They wanted to be together. For some reason they were not. Emily would need to give this some thought. What she wouldn't do was say anything to her brother or best friend.

The two women made small talk until Zander showed up and Emily left with her boyfriend. She had finished cleaning so Elizabeth locked up for the night. It was cold and she walked quickly towards home. She was looking forward to a nice hot shower to warm her up.

* * *

After her lecture from Sonny, Carly slipped into the guest bathroom upstairs. Dialing a number she listened while it rang. When a man answered she started talking. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah, she's closing up now." He replied.

"You remember your instructions right?" Carly checked the mirror she'd placed by the door so she would know if Sonny was coming.

"Yes, I got it." They'd only gone over this five times already. He was a professional and quite frankly the fact that she kept calling was annoying. But she was paying him a good amount of money. "I'll get it done."

* * *

He watched her walk home noticing the dark haired man who was trailing her. He wondered what that was all about. If he thought to hurt Lizzie then he had another thing coming. No one was going to hurt his girl. Tightening his finger on the trigger housing he was prepared to kill the man if he had to.

He had a surprise set up at the studio for his love. She would love it, as much as she loved him. It was nothing big but he wanted to let her know that he was home and that he was ready to pick up where they had left off. He also wanted to apologize for all the time he had been away. For the time that he had left her alone. For the times that he had let them take her away from him.

He loved her and now it was time for them to be together. Just as it should be.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

Elizabeth jogged up the steps to her building and let herself into the lobby. She pretended not to see the dark haired man who kept walking up the block. He'd been following her, about half a block behind, since she left the diner. Since he was dressed in a full suit, with a tie, and dress shoes she was fairly certain that he worked for Jason. Although maybe he didn't since Jason had said it was now more important than ever that no one knew they were friends.

She'd see if Cooper was home and ask him. Elizabeth grabbed her mail and headed up the steps while sorting it. When she reached the top of the stairs she looked up and a frown crossed her face. In front of her studio door was a large bouquet of white roses. They must be for someone else in the building no one would send her any flowers. Not that she didn't think Jason could do romance, but he didn't strike her as the white rose type.

The envelope did indeed have her name on it and when she pulled the card out the note inside said, 'I've missed you and we will be together again soon'. What the heck? Who would be missing her? Everyone she knew was in Port Charles and she saw them regularly. Was this a joke? She knocked softly on Cooper's door and he instantly opened it. "Hi, Cooper, did you perhaps see who delivered the flowers?" She completely forgot about the guy who followed her.

"Hey, Liz." Calling her Ms. Webber would sound odd if any of the other neighbors they shared the floor with were listening.

"No, they were there when I got back from work." He had a meeting with Francis who was handling some things for Jason. The large Italian had already quite working for Sonny. Since one of the other guys had been told to see Ms. Webber home Cooper had come right to the studio. "Is there a problem?" He'd been curious since he knew they weren't from his boss.

"I don't think so." Still something about the flowers made her feel apprehensive. "I was just wondering because the card isn't signed."

"It's not?" He didn't like that. "Can I see it?"

She handed it over and peeked again at the flowers. They were going right into the trash. It was a shame because they were beautiful but they had to go. The more she looked at them the more menacing they seemed. "I'm going to throw them out."

"I'll do it. Can I keep the card?" Cooper wanted to show it to Francis.

"Sure, I don't want it back." What she wanted was a shower.

"Head inside." Cooper told her and waited until she did. Grabbing the flowers he took them into his unit and gave them a good look over. There was nothing odd about the blooms or the container they came in. There were no indications what florist they came from or who delivered them. He took a few snapshots and picked them up. He would take them down to basement and put them with the trash.

* * *

She was dressed for bed after having showered. She was working the dinner shift again tomorrow so she didn't have to rush to sleep. Instead she sat on the couch, the brand new couch from Jason that was delivered last week, and did some sketching. School started yesterday and it upset her that she wasn't able to go. As it was she'd be close to thirty when she graduated but she wouldn't have a ton of debt. Normally she took no more than three classes each semester and was slowly working her way toward a teaching degree.

There were times when she kicked herself for not taking the money that Jason had offered. This was one of them. In the morning she'd be happy she hadn't. This independent streak of hers was going to have to be modified if Jason was interested in dating her. The man was about as alpha as they came, he was going to insist on providing for her. She needed to learn to let him.

Putting her sketchpad aside she turned her thoughts to the flowers that had been waiting. Shuddering hard she tried to think of anyone that would send them, even as a joke. Not that they made her laugh because they hadn't. She kept coming up blank. She would give it more thought tomorrow. Dwelling on it now would lead to bad dreams. Instead she thought about Jason.

Thinking about him was a surefire way to guarantee sweet dreams. It would also leave her frustrated, in a good way. Thinking about the blonde haired, blue eyed man made her whole body tingle. She hadn't been lying when she said the she was healed. She had no problem with sex. Or more precisely the thought of sex. It didn't scare her. If Lucky hadn't died he would have been her first, now it was going to be Jason. She really liked the thought of that. A smile was coming to her lips when the lights went out.

* * *

It hadn't taken long to find the fuse box and even less time to disable it. Landlords who didn't do routine maintenance made his job that much easier. When the entire building went dark he slipped on his night vision goggles and headed upstairs to get work.

* * *

Cooper was in the basement when the lights went out. Shaking his head he dropped the flowers in the trash receptacle before heading toward the stairs. This building really was a hazard. Hopefully Jason would be done with everything soon and Cooper could move out. No way would Ms. Webber be staying here much longer. That was good because he missed cable. Following procedure he pulled his phone out and called the occurrence in. Johnny said he was on his way over.

* * *

The instant the lights went out Elizabeth's heart rate kicked up. She was terrified of the dark that was why she slept with the bathroom light on. Even with Jason here she'd needed to be able to open her eyes and instantly see around her. Reaching over she grabbed her phone and was preparing to call Francis when she stopped herself.

What was he going to do? Come over and sit in the dark with her. She had Cooper for that, in fact the guard would most likely be knocking on her door shortly. Francis would only end up coming over for no reason. Elizabeth had heard from Emily's guard stories about how Carly called for every little problem under the sun. No way was she going to be like that. Elizabeth didn't want the guys to look at her and see a pest.

She would get a flashlight, she had several. Rising on shaky legs she slowly made her way into the kitchenette by feel to the drawer beside the sink. Elizabeth never realized how dark it got in here without light. The studio had large windows but they were covered in chipped paint. The building was a converted factory. Because she was rummaging around the door she never heard the snick of her lock as it was picked.

He saw her right away. Standing on the far side of the small room. She was a pretty little thing. Little being the operative word. He could hear her muttering to herself about rogue flashlights. He smirked. She sounded really annoyed. Looking around he thought the place was a dump, Morgan really should move her somewhere nicer. Her wallet was on the counter and he opened it flipping through it to see if there was anything useful. He noted the PCU ID. At school would be a great place to get to her if he needed to.

Silently he walked over to where she was now rooting around for batteries and once behind her placed a gloved hand across her mouth. Instantly she stiffened and he could feel her shaking. That was nice. Something about fear was so intoxicating. "You can walk away unharmed if you don't scream." He told her. "Understand."

Elizabeth nodded. Her eyes were wide in terror and she all she could think was 'please not again'.

"Good. Be still." He whispered as he replaced his hand with a piece of tape. Next he taped her hands. Throwing her over his shoulder he carried her to the couch and threw her down. Turning on his flashlight he shined it directly in her eyes. When he saw the look of terror on her face he chuckled. "Don't worry I'm not after that. You aren't my type."

While she watched he removed a small bottle from one pocket and a linen cloth from another. When the fabric was wet he placed it gently over her nose. "Nice big breaths." It didn't take long for the drug to knock her out. From the inner pocket of his coat he removed an envelope and placed it on her chest. With the message delivered the man walked out of her studio leaving the door open. He would leave by the fire escape to avoid running into anyone.

* * *

Cooper let O'Brien in and filled him in on the flowers as they went back upstairs. They had just reached the second landing when the lights came back on. At the same time they noticed the door to Elizabeth's unit was wide open. Both men reached for their guns and slowly moved forward. Cooper swept low and Johnny high as they stepped into the doorway. "Shit." Johnny cursed low as he saw the small woman tied up on the couch. When he put his gun away and stepped forward he noticed that she wasn't awake.

"Francis is coming now." Cooper said still standing in the doorway to watch the hall. Jason was going to have his head. Hopefully Ms. Webber wasn't hurt.

Johnny quickly walked toward the couch. Gently he pressed a hand against her neck and breathed a sigh of relief to find a strong steady pulse. Sniffing the cloth that was next to her he frowned.

"What is it?" Cooper asked from the doorway.

"Chloroform. She'll be out until the doctor comes. Get me some gloves and a bag." He said to Cooper. Johnny wanted to preserve any fingerprints that might be on the tape. They had contacts that could get them a name if some were there. Cooper was back instantly.

"Do you think this is someone loyal to Sorel?" Cooper asked his friend.

Johnny just shook his head. "I doubt it. We were careful, and from what we know Sorel or his people had no idea Ms. Webber even exists." But Sonny did. Johnny hoped to heaven that this wasn't something stupid that the older man had done. A peaceful transition was best for everyone.

"Francis." Cooper said softly letting O'Brien know they had company.

"What happened?" Francis moved into the tiny apartment and saw Johnny on his knees next to the couch.

"We found her tied up." Cooper said from behind him.

"Where the hell were you?" Francis turned and looked at the younger man. This should not have happened. He listened as Cooper filled him in on the flowers.

Francis took the card. "Go get them." He instructed the other man who nodded and left.

Johnny stood up and walked to where his friend was standing. "This was on top of her. Her clothes were in place but she could have been redressed." Johnny showed Francis the envelope with Jason's name on it.

"This was planned. The flowers and the power outage. It was planned and we fell for it." Francis looked at the young woman who was sleeping. He was going over the side effects of Chloroform in his head. "Did you send for the doctor?"

"On his way. Cooper couldn't have known." Johnny said defending the other man.

"I'm aware of that. Jason is still going to be pissed." Francis said shaking his head.

"Are you going to tell him?" Johnny asked knowing that if Francis made that call the hounds of hell wouldn't be able to keep their boss away.

"I have to. It looks like their separation is over." The big blonde said pulling out his phone.

* * *

He saw her go in and waited with anticipation for her to find his gift. She would come to top of the stairs and look for him. But he wouldn't reveal himself. No. This was just the beginning of his plan to woo Lizzie. She deserved nothing but a full courtship. Flowers were just the first of many gifts he planned to bestow upon her.

She didn't come out but the lights in the entire building went out. He frowned. She really shouldn't be living there. She deserved better accommodations. Once they were together she would have the finest of everything. In fact the first thing he would do would be to take her away from here. They could live in a city more fitting to the life they would lead. Maybe Paris. Moving away he headed for home understanding that if the power was out she wouldn't venture from her home. He would catch another glimpse of her tomorrow.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 12

Jason walked into Elizabeth's studio and without needing to be told the two men inside walked out into the hall closing the door behind them. Seeing her curled up in a tight ball on her couch made Jason want to rage. However now was not the time for that. Now he needed to care for Elizabeth. No one should have gotten this close to her. He would do his best to make sure no one did again.

Jason moved forward slowly not wanting to scare her further. He didn't try to touch Elizabeth. Instead he shrugged out of his jacket and covered her with it. Her tiny hand clutched the collar and pulled the garment more fully around her. At least he knew she wasn't catatonic or in shock. She was terrified but still with him.

She couldn't stay here, but where could he take her? He was still staying at Jake's for the time being. That would have to change once Crimson Pointe became his but the bar worked until tonight. They could move to Cooper's unit and the other man could stay in here, but he wasn't sure that she would want to be in the building at all.

He needed somewhere secure to take her until he could get them a house. She would be staying with him from now on. He'd get somewhere large enough that for the time being she could have her own room but he hoped that in the near future she'd want to stay with him. Getting to his feet he opened the door. Reaching in his pocket he pulled out his keys and tossed them to OB. The other man tossed his keys to his boss. Jason had come over on the bike and he needed a car to transport Elizabeth. He knew who he could turn to for help. "What happened?" Jason asked the three men standing in the hall.

"Ms. Webber got flowers." Cooper started and took Jason through the events of the night.

Jason squatted down and looked at the flowers next to Francis's feet. "I want to know where they came from." He said standing. "Call a crew. I want all of Elizabeth's things packed up and ready for transport. What did the doctor say?"

Johnny nodded this would be his job while Francis took the rest. "She was chloroformed. No other injuries. Has she said anything?"

"Not yet, but I haven't either." Jason told the three men. He tossed the car keys to Cooper. "Wait in the car."

"The doctor gave her something to counter act the Chloroform. He said that someone should keep a close eye on Ms. Webber for the next forty eight hours. Call him if she get faints, starts throwing up excessively, or gets disoriented. He also said to expect some dizziness, nausea, and that she'll have a pretty bad headache for at least the rest of the night maybe tomorrow too." Johnny told his boss.

"Did he leave her something for the pain?" Jason asked frowning.

"No. He said to avoid putting anything else in her system for the next two days. He suggested letting her sleep it off." Johnny didn't like the thought of her being in pain which meant Jason must hate it.

"Who ever was here left this." Francis handed Jason the envelope.

The mob boss looked at the envelope before tearing it open. Inside was a note. Reading it made the muscle in Jason's jaw tick. "You should be more careful with the people you care about."

"It's a threat." Johnny said narrowing his eyes in anger. Only a coward threatened a woman.

"One that we will take seriously. I'm going to call Maximus and see if Max and Milo can stay for a while longer." The Giambetti boys were due to leave in the next few days. Before Jason could say anything else the door behind him opened and Elizabeth appeared wrapped up in his coat. She looked at everyone before coming over and standing next to Jason. Turning her face into his chest she leaned her weight into him. "I don't want to be here anymore please." She said softly.

"Then we will leave." Jason told her. "Do you want me to carry you?" When she softly whispered yes he scooped her up and she hid her face in the crook of his neck. Without a word he carried her down the steps and out of the building.

* * *

He instructed Cooper to wait in the car with Elizabeth. She was huddled in a blanket in the backseat. Walking quickly he opened the terrace doors and found himself in the Quartermaine parlor. The family was gathered and they all turned to face him. "Jason." It was Lila who spoke to him. Emily just came over and gave her brother a hug.

No one else moved. It was a rare thing for Jason to come to the mansion and he only did it for three people. Lila, Emily, and Edward. He loved his Grandparents and sister and they all loved him. "What are you doing here?" Emily asked happy to see him.

"I need to speak to Grandmother and then I need to speak with you." He said to his sister. "Actually, I need to speak to you first. Get your coat." When Emily joined him again they stepped outside. Five minutes later he came back alone.

"Where is your sister?" Monica asked her estranged son. She had made terrible mistakes with him and now he kept away.

Jason just ignored her. "Grandmother." He said to his favorite member of the family.

"Jason would you like to speak alone?" She would throw everyone out if he needed her too.

"That would be best." The fewer people who knew what he was going to ask the better. He didn't want Monica or Alan in his business.

Lila didn't even need to speak she just turned her blue gaze on the other family members and they left. Reginald stepped out as well and took up a post at the door. The Quartermaine's loved to eavesdrop on private conversations. "What do you need?"

"A safe place for Elizabeth Webber to stay for a few days." Jason told the older woman.

"Does she need a doctor?" Lila would call her personal physician. Despite the fact that her son and daughter in-law were both doctors, she would not let them near Elizabeth without Jason's permission. Most people saw Lila and thought she was dainty and quiet but the woman welded a lot of power.

"No, I had her checked out already." Jason told his Grandmother. "She was attacked in her home tonight."

Lila could hear the guilt in his voice. "Because of the people you know?"

"We don't know for sure but I think so." Jason admitted. He would not lie to his Grandmother.

"She will need you to keep her close." Lila knew of Elizabeth's past. The girl needed as much love as she could get.

"You aren't going to tell me to walk away." Jason had thought his Grandmother might. She never told him how to live his life but she loved Elizabeth.

"Jason, my dear. If you abandon that girl now, I will make your life a living hell. Ask your Grandfather, he will tell you I am not someone to be crossed." Lila said with an angelic smile. At the look on her grandson's face she laughed. "Where do you think you get it from?" She asked continuing to laugh at his shocked expression.

"I guess from you." Jason had never heard his Grandmother talk like that before.

"The mansion will not work, to many busybodies. Take her to the cottage. There is room for her, Emily who will no doubt wish to stay with her and anyone else you need. I will see that she is not disturbed. Also you will be able to visit her there without the eyes of the family watching you. Or stay if you prefer." Lila would send Alice to get everything ready. "Bring her in Jason."

He stood and called Cooper. A few minutes later the terrace doors opened and Elizabeth came in with Emily. Lila held out her hand and the young woman stepped forward to take it. Going down on her knees she knelt beside the wheelchair and placed her head on the older woman's lap before starting to sob.

"She wasn't hurt, just really scared." Emily whispered to her brother. "Are you the one who's been causing her mood swings?"

"Yes." Jason knew his sister was talking about Elizabeth being blue lately.

"Are you planning on being stupid and walking away from her?" Emily asked being blunt.

"I need to leave her here for a few days, but I'm not walking away. Is Zander around?" Jason asked his little sister.

"He's at home. I'll see him in the morning." Emily was meeting him for breakfast.

"I need you to call him now. Please." Jason added at his Grandmother's raised eyebrow.

"Okay." Emily dialed the number and passed Jason the phone.

"Hey baby." Zander answered.

"Sweetheart." Jason said flatly.

"Who is this?" Zander didn't know why a guy would be on his girlfriend's phone.

"It's Jason." Jason and Zander got along fairly well. Zander had a bit of an attitude but nothing too bad. What was important was that the younger man had a healthy fear of what would happen to him if he hurt Emily. "Do you want a job?"

"With you?" Zander was shocked. Jason didn't want Emily with anyone who was mixed up with his world.

"Yes, it's legit." Jason told him. "Come to the mansion."

"Now?" Zander asked already putting on his shoes.

"Yes." Jason told him. "Enter through the terrace doors. Bring a couple of day's worth of clothes."

"Twenty minutes." Zander responded ending the call.

Jason turned to his sister. "Feel like taking a few days off from school."

"No problem. The flu is going around." Emily wasn't worried about her school work. She was number one in her class and had already been accepted to three Universities, some days off wouldn't hurt her.

"Thanks. I don't want Elizabeth to be alone." He was staying the night but tomorrow he had things to do, including finding a house.

"I'll go pack." Emily opened the door and stepped out into the main hall. She wasn't surprised to see that her parents were standing there.

"What's going on in there?" Alan asked his daughter.

"Jason is talking with Grandmother." Was all she said as she moved to the staircase. Before she reached the bottom step the front door opened and her Grandfather entered. Detouring she went over to speak to him.

Edward listened and after taking off his coat headed into the front parlor ignoring the rest of his family. "What happened?"

"Elizabeth was attacked in her home." Jason told his Grandfather as the older man came over to stand by his wife.

"I never liked her staying in that neighborhood. She should come live here at the mansion." Edward looked down to where the young woman had her head on his wife's lap. Lila was softly stroking her hair. He shook his head as he scowled. "Are you going to be looking after her now?"

"Yes." Jason told him.

"Good." Edward walked over to the bar and poured a glass of water which he took to Elizabeth.

"Thanks Mr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said reaching for the glass with a trembling hand.

"You're welcome my dear. Now which room do you want?" Edward was all set to move her in.

"She will be staying at the cottage until Jason makes other arrangements." Lila informed her husband.

"I will tell cook to make some meals to send over." Edward kissed his wife's head. "Jason?"

The younger man moved over to where his Grandfather was standing. "I'm not going to ask if you are involved with this. I will ask that you make sure it doesn't happen again." He looked at his grandson.

"I'm going to do everything I can to see that it doesn't." Jason promised him.

"Good man. You let me know if I can be of assistance. Elizabeth is one of us and we take care of our own." Edward clapped him on the shoulder before leaving the room.

Jason looked over at his girl and his Grandmother. The person who left the note was right. He should have done better. He would from here on out.

* * *

A/N: In my research I could not find a drug that reserved chloroform as fast as in my story. So I made that part up. If you know of one please let me know. I love learning new things.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 13

While Edward was talking to cook and Emily was upstairs packing Zander arrived. He did as instructed and entered through the terrace doors. He was curious as to what was wanted of him. Considering that Jason had a lot of guys he could call why was he summoned? "I'm here." Jason scared the crap out of him but Zander would never admit that. He was guessing he didn't have to. Jason scared the crap out of a lot of people.

"Elizabeth and Emily will be staying at the cottage here on the grounds for the next few days. My sister is going to take a few days off from school. I need you to stay with them." Jason told the younger man. "I want you focused and sharp. Be careful about who you let in. If I didn't send them then they don't get access. If the girls want to leave call a guard to go with you guys. They don't go anywhere without you Zander. I will be staying tonight as well but starting tomorrow it's you. Can you handle that?" No one would think anything of the three of them being out together.

"Understood." Zander had tried getting a job with Jason before, that was how he met Emily. When Jason told him to choose Zander picked his girlfriend. Now he worked construction while going to school part time. He was specializing in computers something he had a knack for. Still he was more than capable of doing this job.

"We are just waiting for my Grandmother to let us know the cottage is ready then we will go." Jason told the dark haired man. Just as he finished Emily came in with her over night bag. She smiled at her boyfriend. It would be nice to spend time with him without her parents glaring at her. So Zander hadn't been an angel before they met. All that mattered to Emily was that he was behaving now.

"The natives are getting restless. Mom is complaining about being banned from rooms in her own home. I think her next move will be to fire Reginald so she can make him leave." Emily said rolling her eyes.

"Leave them to me." Lila would lay the ground rules once Jason had departed. There was no doubt that the various members of the Quartermaine family would do as they were told.

Alice came in through the terrace doors. "I figured it'd be easier to come this way fewer people to get past." She now understood why Jason liked it so much. "The cottage is all set. Cook will send meals over tomorrow starting with breakfast. I put some snacks in the cupboard and beverages in the refrigerator. I also put coffee by the machine in case it's needed."

"Thank you Alice." Lila said to the maid.

"No problem. I'm sorry you were hurt Ms. Elizabeth." She liked the young lady a lot.

"Thanks Alice, I'll be fine in the morning and thank you for setting up the cottage." Elizabeth just needed a good night's sleep.

"Okay, let's get everyone settled. Thank you Grandmother." Jason gave the older woman another kiss. Everyone else followed suit. "Please tell Grandfather I will be in touch." The older man might be useful in the coming days.

When they got to the cottage the girls immediately went upstairs to pick rooms. Emily insisted that Elizabeth take the master suite. Jason did his best to not notice that Zander put his bag in the same room as Emily. There were just some things a brother didn't want to know about his sister. Downstairs he let in Johnny and Francis both of whom had over night bags.

"Thanks for coming over." Jason told his LTs. "I just want to go over some things." He could hear the shower running and suspected that it was Elizabeth. He also suspected she was going to be in there for a while. The three men had a quick meeting.

"We're going to sack out on the couches tonight just in case." Francis spoke for both him and Johnny.

"There are three empty bedrooms upstairs so you can each have one. Is Cooper all set?" Jason left the younger man at the studio in case anymore deliveries came for Elizabeth.

"I checked on him before I came over. He feels bad about what happened." Johnny didn't want to see the kid get into trouble.

"It wasn't his fault. But thinking it is will keep him sharp." Jason said with a grin. He'd tell Cooper next week that he wasn't in trouble. For now he was going to let him sweat it out. "I need to call Maximus, go get settled. I'll take which ever room you two leave vacant." Jason headed off to the study.

The cottage wasn't as small as the name implied. It was a five bedroom house that Lila used for guests. His cousin Ned often stayed here when he flew in from California saying it was more peaceful than the mansion. Jason took a seat behind the desk and dialed the international number to reach Palermo.

"Pronto." Maximus called as he answered the phone.

"Buon giorno." Jason greeted the older man. It was early in Sicily but Maximus liked to rise with the sun.

"Buona sera Jason, come stai?" Maximus was aware that it was late evening in New York.

"Sto bene grazi, e tu?" Jason responded smiling. Any minute now they would switch to English but as a sign of respect the conversation always started in Maximus' native tongue.

"I am well. How are my boys, do they wish to come home yet?" Maximus laughed knowing nothing would be further from the truth. Max loved America and this was Milo's first trip. He trusted that Jason would look after his sons.

"Considering that Johnny made them a list of things to do in Port Charles I highly doubt it." Jason knew that Maximus really liked Johnny.

"When they get arrested bail them out quickly, that is all I ask." Giving the blessing for Jason to run his own territory was the smartest thing Maximus had ever done. Jason Morgan was not a man you wished to have as an enemy. This assured that the Giambetti's would not. "What can I do for you?"

"My girlfriend was attacked in her home this evening." Jason told the older man. "Have you heard of anyone taking a contract for Port Charles?" If no one came from outside then it was a local thing. That meant one of the other families.

"Is she alright?" Maximus knew of Elizabeth but had not yet met her; neither had either of his sons. Francis was close with Maximus's enforcer Andy Capelli and he reported that Jason had finally gotten it right.

"She was unharmed, but I wish to make sure this does not happen again." Jason's voice was hard.

"I will ask my associates. I will also make it known that this displeases me." Maximus did not condone hurting women unless it was absolutely necessary. His wife and baby girl were killed by an enemy who targeted families. Luckily his youngest son was saved but the pain Maximus still felt at the loss of his love and Milo's twin sister was still sharp twenty years later. "Take good care of her and bring her to Palermo so that I may meet her."

"She would like that." Jason would never have thought to introduce Carly to business associates but Elizabeth they would be impressed with. Not that many would be meeting her.

"Maybe my sons should extend their visit?" This would let everyone know that if you decided to make an enemy of Jason then you would make one of Maximus as well.

"I would appreciate that." Jason accepted the extended courtesy.

"Ciao, Jason." As the elder Maximus would chose when to end the conversation.

"Ciao, Maximus." Jason hung up the phone and rose from the chair. He would soon have an answer to his question. If the hitter was local the first person he was going to see would be Sonny.

* * *

By the time Jason walked upstairs everything was quiet. He wanted to check on Elizabeth. The doctor said to keep a close eye on her and he wondered if it was wise for her to sleep alone. Of course he could just stop lying to himself and say he wanted to share her bed. All he wanted was to hold her close but this couldn't be about him, it needed to be about her.

Entering his room he closed the door and stripped off his clothes. He took a long hot shower. Part of him was hoping that when he walked into his bedroom Elizabeth would be waiting for him. But she wasn't. Hopefully she would sleep peacefully he certainly didn't expect to. Tomorrow they would get started on all the paperwork to dissolve Corinthos Morgan. It would take the better part of the day so he needed to be rested.

He lay down and managed to fall asleep. He was awoken a few hours later by Elizabeth screaming. He was at her door before his brain even registered what the noise was. Both guards also came on the run as did Emily and Zander. Turning the knob he swore harshly because the door was locked. "ELIZABETH!" He yelled hoping that she would hear him. When she screamed again he just kicked the door in to get to her.

"NO!" She was thrashing on the bed obviously trapped in a nightmare.

"Elizabeth!" Jason grabbed her shoulders and as gently as he could shook her.

"DON'T HURT ME! PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!" She was yelling for mercy. "OH GOD NO!"

"ELIZABETH!" Jason yelled and shook her again. Her eyes popped open as she tried to extract herself from his hold. Since he was scaring her he immediately let her go. "Elizabeth, baby it's me." He said trying to cut through her fear.

"Jason?" She asked as the fog began to lift.

"Yeah it's Jason." Out of the corner of his eye he saw Johnny, Francis, and Zander leave the room since they weren't needed. Emily came to her friends other side and put her arm around Elizabeth's shoulders.

Elizabeth hugged her friend tight. "I'm sorry I woke everyone up." She should have stayed at the studio.

"Are you okay?" It was stupid question but he asked it anyway.

"Yes, I'll be okay. You can go back to sleep. Both of you go back to bed, I'll be fine." After she shook off the nightmare she'd be fine. This was something she had a great deal of practice at.

Emily didn't believe her. "I can stay in here with you."

"Go back to your room Em." No way was she coming between her best friend and her boyfriend. "Go. Jason will take care of me." Elizabeth told her friend.

"I'm down the hall if you need me." Emily said reluctantly leaving the room.

"Do you want to come and sleep in my room? Or if you want I can sleep on the floor in here." He asked once they were alone.

"No. I'll be fine." She tried to reassure him. Really what she wanted to do was curl up on his lap.

"There isn't anything I can do for you?" He felt so helpless a feeling he wasn't used to.

Chewing on her bottom lip she looked over at the man she was hoping wanted to be her boyfriend, the man who had literally kicked down her door to chase away the boogeyman. "Can I have your shirt to sleep in?" That would make her feel like his arms were around her.

"No problem." He pulled the garment over his head and handed it to her. He wanted to smile when he noticed that she was looking at his chest. It wasn't like she hadn't seen him shirtless before. At the studio while he was healing she changed his bandages for him. "Anything else?"

"No." She was fighting a blush. She'd relived the most horrible night of her life not even fifteen minutes ago in a very vivid dream and now she was trying not to drool over Jason's body. Despite his best efforts Tom Baker hadn't broken her "Good night Jason."

"Good night Elizabeth." He refrained from kissing her. Just barely.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

Walking through the door of his penthouse Sonny looked around. Nothing was broken and there wasn't any blood on the floor so Jason must not have come here after their meeting ended. "CARLY!" The Cuban yelled wanting to get her down stairs. He was beginning to question whether or not she was worth the trouble she caused.

"What?" Carly asked coming down the stairs. "Why are you yelling?"

"You got Elizabeth Webber fired." They had just signed the last of the paperwork when Jason's phone rang. It was one of the guys who worked for him saying that Bobbie fired Elizabeth because of Carly. The newest mob boss had simply stood and walked out of the room. Sonny knew that wasn't the last he would hear of this.

"She threw water on me and ruined my outfit. Water stains don't come out of silk. Why do you care?" Carly said not backing down. She wanted the twit gone. Last night hadn't been enough to scare her off. The guy she hired said it was all over the families that Jason was out for blood.

"She's Jason's friend. You weren't supposed to be anywhere near her. I told you last night that you were to stay away from her. Why is that so hard for you to do?" Sonny asked, not understanding why Carly couldn't let this go.

"I don't take orders from you." Carly told him. She didn't let anyone push her around. "She isn't right for him. He needs a strong woman, not some little girl."

"When it comes to this you do. Your actions are affecting business. I'm trying to form an alliance with Jason. He won't want to have anything to do with me if you keep this up. He is pissed. And you gave up the right to have any say over what happens in Jason's life when you came to my bed." Sonny warned her knowing she wouldn't listen.

"Jason will get over it." Carly actually believed that. Jason never turned his back on her. No matter what she did. Elizabeth was not going to change that.

"Are you delusional or just stupid?" Sonny asked ignoring the look Carly shot at him. "He hasn't forgiven either one of us yet and if you keep pulling stunts like this he isn't going to. I'm not going to let you take me further down than I already am."

"What does that mean?" She asked not liking his tone or his implied threat. Sonny was hers, she wasn't going anywhere.

"It means that I want Jason to forgive me. I have no idea how he put up with us, we are two of the most selfish people walking the face of the earth." Sonny walked over and poured himself a scotch. "Listen carefully Carly because I'm only going to say this once. If you cannot stay away from Elizabeth or at least be civil toward her then we are over."

"You're choosing the muffin over me?" Panic started to take root this was not how things were supposed to go. Carly squashed the emotion. She just had to be patient. Her guy was the best he would get the job done.

"I'm choosing Jason over you. He's made his decision already. He is going to protect Elizabeth, and you need to accept it." Sonny was trying to make this as clear as possible. He was beginning to see that there was more to the relationship then Jason had said so far. There was a time when Jason talked to him, that time was over.

"We're his family Sonny, Jason will not walk away from us." That she firmly believed.

"Elizabeth was threatened last night and Jason is ready to rip the city apart to find out who did it. He's assigned her guards and I know he told them to not let you anywhere near her. Behave and maybe you will have a place in his life. Elizabeth has never done anything to you, so grow up." Sonny said draining his drink. The timing of the threat was somewhat suspicious. He would look into whether or not Carly was involved. If she was he would have to think about how to handle it.

"Who are her guards?" Carly knew how to get around the guys she wasn't worried. If she needed to take further steps to ensure that Jason didn't end up with Elizabeth guards wouldn't stop her.

"He's bringing in new guys. Guys you aren't going to be able to get around. So whatever you are planning you can forget it." Sonny was shaking his head, she wasn't going to listen. If she did something and Elizabeth ended up hurt he wouldn't be able to protect her. He'd be too busy protecting himself.

"I figure you have too much free time on your hands so starting tomorrow you are going to work. Maybe if you're busy then you won't have time to run around and cause trouble." Sonny would still keep an eye on her.

"A job?" That wasn't how this was supposed to work. She was supposed to be able to shop and get her nails done. "Doing what?"

"You are now the CEO of Deception cosmetics." Sonny told his girlfriend.

"Deception. What do I know about running a business?" Carly asked horrified. Still she knew that this was a test. Sonny wanted to see if she could behave. Actually this would work as a great cover. If he thought she was behaving then when Elizabeth had her accidents Sonny wouldn't believe she was behind them.

"Fine, I'll go by the office tomorrow. I'll also behave where Elizabeth is concerned. How about we go upstairs and make up?" She suggested. Carly was hoping to get pregnant she would love to give Sonny the son he so badly wanted. Besides if she kept him distracted with sex he wouldn't know what she was doing.

Kissing her deeply Sonny allowed himself to be led upstairs.

* * *

When Jason and Johnny walked up the stairs to Elizabeth's studio they saw Francis standing in the hallway. Jason had been surprised when Francis said they were here. He thought for sure that Elizabeth would not want to come back after last night. She had told Francis she was not going to be chased away from her home. "How come you're in the hall?" Jason asked his LT. Elizabeth wasn't the type to have the guys stand outside. Of course Francis had said that she was pissed. He'd seen her angry it wasn't pretty. "She still mad?" The mob boss asked.

"Yeah, for such a little thing she sure has a wicked temper." Francis couldn't help but chuckle. "It was safer for me to be out here. I don't think she has any dishes left."

Johnny smirked; he knew this side of the tiny brunette a little bit better than Francis. He'd been assigned to Carly the day the two women got into the fist fight. She was not the shrinking violet everyone thought she was. Elizabeth was genuinely nice and had a big heart, but she was no pushover. She had kicked Carly's ass.

"She didn't hurt herself did she?" Jason asked grinning. His girl had fire, he liked that.

"Nope. But I think she's mad at me for calling you." Francis had reported Ms. Webber's firing to Jason after Zander called him.

"She'll get over it." Jason assured the older man. "Any lead on who followed her home last night?" It wasn't one of his guys. The man he assigned had been found unconscious in an alley near the diner.

"Not yet, but I'm still working on it." Francis assured his boss. They were thinking he was the person responsible for the attack.

"I'll call if I need back up." Jason said opening the door and stepping inside as his two friends laughed.

* * *

Leaning against the door he just looked at Elizabeth as she looked out the window. It seemed right that they were going to have this conversation here. He was hoping that she would be pleased with most of it, the rest worried him. Before he could speak she did.

"Are you just going to stand there?" She asked still looking out the window.

With a smirk Jason shed his jacket, tossing it on the sofa, before coming up to stand behind her. He wanted to put his arms around her waist but instead shoved them in his pockets. "I'm sorry you got fired." Bobbie had apparently lit into Elizabeth pretty good before lowering the axe.

"I'll get another job." It stung. To be fired not for doing a bad job, but because she pissed off the boss's daughter. Add to that the lecture Bobbie gave her about how dangerous it was to be around Jason and Elizabeth had been angry enough to spit fire. Her daughter had slept with Jason and was sleeping with Sonny, but she was too weak to be friends with Jason. What business was it of Bobbie's anyway?

"You don't have to." Jason started slowly. This was the first thing that she might not take so well. She was pretty independent and this was not something she'd ever ask him to do.

"Please tell me you didn't talk to Bobbie?" Elizabeth turned and looked up at him. "I know you like to take care of the people in your life Jason, but I really don't need you to fight this battle for me. Actually there isn't a battle to fight. I don't stay where I'm not wanted."

"I didn't." She was so beautiful he was momentarily distracted. "I was thinking that you could go to school full time. The fact that we know one another is no longer a secret. I'm pretty sure that Carly's running around and yelling at the top of her lungs for you to stay away from me outed us. It also could have been me telling Sonny to keep his girlfriend away from you. Either way the fact that you are associated with me is out. Sonny has offered to speak to Bobbie if you want to go back to Kelly's." Jason knew it was a peace offering.

"Why would he do that? He doesn't know me. I've only ever spoken to him that one time he came into the diner." Elizabeth said leaning against the window.

"Sonny wants to do business with me. Coming to your assistance makes him look good. He said that Bobbie is behind on the taxes on Kelly's. Sonny has offered to tell Bobbie that he will pay off the debt if she turns the running of the diner over to Mike full time. He really likes you and the customers really like you. He doesn't want to lose you." All that was true, apparently Mike had a soft spot for Elizabeth. "He also wants Penny to come back. I think he also mentioned something about a woman named Tammy."

"So I can keep my job without fear of Bobbie making my life a living hell?" Elizabeth hated to ask for help, but she really did like working at Kelly's.

"Yes, or you can go to school full time." He knew that last suggestion appealed to her. Jason was happy to see her smile.

"If I agree to Sonny's offer will you owe him?" Elizabeth was trying to figure out how this would work.

"Not in the way you mean. He can't use this to make me do anything. But he can bring it up to remind me that he did something nice for you." Sonny was all about quid pro quo. He would expect something for this good deed. "Bobbie really had no right to fire you. She has blinders on to how Carly behaves."

"Considering that she slept with Bobbie's ex-husband I don't understand how that can be." Elizabeth walked over to her painting area and pulled out a canvas. "Thank you for the offer but school started yesterday."

"I know. You have another week to register." He laughed at her look. "It's not because I wrote a check it's the school policy. You can go down and register tomorrow. I'm not sure if all the classes you want are still open, but I'm sure you can find classes you need to get your degree." He wanted that for her.

Elizabeth took a deep breath. She had learned the hard way that help came with strings. That it cost you. But she either trusted Jason or she didn't. "I'd like that, thank you."

Jason smiled wide. "Thank you." He knew that was hard for her. "I'll set up an account for you for school. That way you can get any books or supplies you need."

"Can I still get a job?" She asked him. Elizabeth wasn't asking for permission. She knew that being with Jason would require changes to how she lived her life.

"Let's talk about that in a minute." He wanted to get a few other things straight first. "We need to talk about a couple more things."

"Okay." Elizabeth wondered what else he wanted to discuss. She was trying to work up the nerve to ask him if she was his girlfriend or not.

"The security here sucks." He said grinning. "If you insist on using this space then I want to make some upgrades."

"I'd need to contact my super, but if you're footing the bill he probably won't care." Elizabeth would love to have a heater that worked all the time. In the winter the building got pretty cold.

Time for his big confession. "I bought the building."

For a minute she just looked at him. "So you're my landlord?"

"Not exactly." He was trying to find the right words.

"Let me guess you hired a super?" Elizabeth said arching an eyebrow.

"I did, yes hire a super, but that isn't why I'm not your landlord. I'm not your landlord because I bought the building in both our names." Jason said hoping she didn't start shouting. It was funny that so many people feared him, but he was afraid of how she was going to react.

"I own half this building?" Elizabeth couldn't believe it. She no longer had to pay rent on her space. "What about the taxes?" She couldn't afford a hefty real estate tax bill, and she wanted to pay something it seemed only fair. If she put aside some money every month she could give him something.

"The city is looking to renovate the waterfront, to make it more attractive. I purchased this building in both our names, but I also purchased a few more buildings in just mine." Actually it was more like a few more blocks. "Because of the risk I'm taking I got a fifteen year tax abatement on all the properties." At her confused look he grinned. "No property taxes for fifteen years. By then you'll be a famous artist and you won't have to worry about a tax bill. You will however get half the revenue from the building, so you don't have to work."

"Jason you can't kick out my neighbors, most of them are artist who can't afford space somewhere else." Elizabeth didn't want anyone displaced.

That was just one of the reasons he adored her. "No one is getting kicked out." He promised. He was planning on knocking out the wall on one side of her unit to make a bigger studio space. Since the unit on the other side of hers was empty that shouldn't be a problem. The unit Cooper was in would be where Elizabeth's guards hung out while she worked. Walking over to his jacket he pulled out a thick sheath of paper. "You need to sign this. Have a lawyer go over it and then give it back to me."

Elizabeth walked over to the counter where he was standing. "Is it legal and above board?" She asked looking into his eyes.

"I used money from the legitimate businesses that I own to buy the buildings." He wouldn't get her involved in a venture that used dirty money. Looking down at her he wondered if she knew just how much he was worth, separate from what he made working for Sonny. Jason had a head for business and investment. He had a lot of money in the bank. Enough that he never needed to work another day in his life. The idea of just letting someone else run everything and taking Elizabeth on a world tour was very tempting. It would get them out of Port Charles and away from everyone who irritated them.

Grabbing a pen Elizabeth signed the contract. "I trust you with my life Jason, so trusting you with my credit score is not the least bit scary." The man bought her a building. "I'm going to have Francis get started on the upgrades in your unit right away. The first thing you are getting is a steel door." He wanted something that no one was kicking in. Something that didn't have a window allowing whomever was in the hall to look in. He wanted her as safe as possible when she was in here.

"Okay." Elizabeth was still trying to process the fact that she owned half of the building.

"Next topic." Jason said moving them to the sofa. "I want to talk about us."

* * *

Thank you for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

"Good because so do I." She told him as she scooted closer.

"Okay, can I go first?" He had been sitting for hours in the boardroom signing one legal document after another. To keep himself from going stir-crazy he had been handling the real estate transactions. It was amazing how the words cash up front got things done in no time at all. It was also when he was going over what he wanted to say to her right now. He'd practiced it because he needed to get it right.

"Alright." She agreed.

"When I got the call from Francis last night I was beyond afraid. I don't think I've been that scared ever." Jason said shaking his head. "I was terrified that something had happened to you and that it was my fault."

"I'm fine." She cupped his cheek as she assured him.

"But it could have been bad Elizabeth, you were here and someone got close to you." Just imagining what the man could have done made his stomach drop. "I can't have that happen again."

"I know that you'll be assigning me guards and I won't go anywhere without them. So I'll be safer." Elizabeth said relieved somewhat when he nodded.

"You have to promise me that you won't ditch them." Carly was a pro at ditching her guards and Emily was close behind.

"Jason, I know that the reason you gave me the guards is so that you can do your job without worrying about me. I'm not going to do anything to put you at risk. If you're thinking about me and not focusing on your work you could get killed." Elizabeth scooted closer so that their knees were touching.

"According to both Johnny and Francis it's pretty clear to anyone who is paying attention that you're important to me." Jason started trying to remember the words he wanted to use. "I'm apparently a lousy actor."

"Important how?" Elizabeth asked feeling nervous flutters in her stomach.

This was it the moment of truth. He could put her firmly in the friend slot or he could for once be selfish and go after what he wanted. "I want you to be my girlfriend." Jason admitted waiting for her to respond.

Her smile chased away all his fears. "I want that too." She told him feeling a joy that was almost too big to contain.

"Since I walked away from you earlier this month I've been miserable." At her nod he smiled and continued knowing she felt the same. "Being away from you almost tore me apart. I don't want that. There are more reasons for us to be apart then together, but I need you Elizabeth. I'm prepared to fight whoever I have to so that I can be with you."

She couldn't stop the tears from coming to her eyes. "You're choosing me." It felt beyond amazing to hear him say he wanted to be with her.

"First, last, and always." He told her remembering a line from a movie he'd watched. "Will you be my girlfriend?"

"I'd be so proud to be your girlfriend." She told him launching herself into his arms knocking him back. "I'm so happy. I've been half dead since I let you walk away without a fight. Never again Jason Morgan. If you try to go I'm just going to follow you around until you take pity on me and come back." She told him fiercely.

"I'm never going to walk away again." He promised her and then he kissed her. It seemed like a lifetime that he'd been waiting to do this. All those nights in this tiny studio when all he wanted to do was pull her down and see just how soft her lips were. She was softer and sweeter than he imagined as their lips moved together. When she opened for him he took the kiss deeper and they both moaned in pleasure. Releasing her mouth he rested his forehead on hers. They were both breathing hard.

"Wow!" She whispered smiling.

"Yup." He agreed smiling as well. Sitting up he reached for his jacket once again. "I have something for you." He pulled out a black velvet box based on its size she guessed it contained a necklace. "I'd like you to wear this." Jason was nervous about whether or not she would like his gift.

When he opened the box she smiled wide. Inside against the black interior was a chain with a letter J that sparkled with what she guessed were diamonds. Turning so that her back faced him she lifted her hair. He got the hint and placed the chain around her neck. Once it was secured she ran into the tiny bathroom to look at it the mirror. "Jay, its beautiful thank you." She gave a him a quick kiss.

He just grinned at the nickname. One he would never let anyone else call him. "Want to go out and do something?" He wanted people to see them together.

* * *

Jason took her to Jake's to shoot pool. She wasn't yet twenty one so he ordered her a soda and got beers for him, Johnny, and Francis. When she got up to go the ladies room Johnny followed her so that no one would get any ideas. Since they'd come in several guys had taken very long looks at Elizabeth.

"You brought her to Jake's." Francis said once they were alone.

"She likes to come here and she knows she can't come by herself." Jason said defending his choice.

"You are planning on taking her somewhere nicer, at some point?" Francis asked wanting to be sure.

"Yes Francis, I plan on taking her somewhere nice." Jason said sinking a ball. He had no idea where, but he knew he needed to. He really liked that Francis was looking out for Elizabeth.

"Valentine's Day is coming up." Francis reminded him.

"I totally forgot." Jason would need to do something.

"You have time it's not for a few more weeks." Francis would have to remember to give his boss a reminder. Jason tended to forget holidays.

He needed to give some thought to how he wanted to handle that. Elizabeth was a romantic. He wanted to do something special for her. Something she could tell their grandchildren about.

"Okay, I'm back." Elizabeth said as she and Johnny rejoined the group.

"Ready to try again?" So far Jason had not had much luck teaching her the game.

"You bet." She said grabbing her cue. She sucked at pool, but the lessons were pretty fantastic.

"Okay. Hold your cue." Jason immediately adjusted her grip. "Now pick your ball, and line up your shot." Jason leaned over her and tried to see how she'd done. He'd have a better chance if he looked at where her cue was aimed and didn't focus on how good she smelled. "Pull back and hit the cue ball."

Elizabeth tried to focus she really did, but he was so warm and he smelled so good. She hit the white ball but missed the striped one. "I suck at this." She said standing. He was still pretty close.

"You'll get better with practice." He assured her. He made the mistake of looking down into her eyes and couldn't look away. Her eyes were pure and perfect blue.

Francis cleared his throat and they both started. "I should get back to the cottage. I have to get up early to register for classes." She needed a bit of space. She was committed to being with Jason but that didn't mean that she was totally comfortable with the way he made her feel. Everything with him was just much more intense than it had been with Lucky. It was almost frightening at times.

"Alright." Jason grabbed their coats and they walked out followed by the two guards. He led her over to his car. "I'm assigning you someone new. He's going to be your permanent guard. His name is Cody Paul."

"Okay." Having someone following her around would be odd, but she'd get used to it. "Are you staying tonight?" Sleeping in his shirt and knowing Jason was right down the hall had made her feel safe last night.

"Right down the hall from you." He told her holding the car door open.

"Good." She blushed as she got inside. Jason had used the remote to start the car so it was toasty warm. When he got behind the wheel she turned to face him. "Are Johnny and Francis staying too?"

"Yes. Does that bother you?" Jason asked pulling out of the space.

"No. I was just wondering." She told him facing front again.

"Elizabeth, will you have dinner with me?" He asked her.

"Sure, you want to go to Kelly's?" Elizabeth was almost giddy at the thought of them being out on an actual date.

"I can take you somewhere nicer than that. I was thinking the Grille. Maybe tomorrow night?" He stopped at a red light.

"Tomorrow night? That's not enough time for me to make a dress." She said frowning. "Can we do it in a couple of days?"

"You can sew?" Jason asked surprised.

"I make most of my own clothes. It's just cheaper." Elizabeth explained.

"I can buy you a dress." He offered, just wanting to take care of her.

"That's okay. I'll make something. So on Friday?" She didn't know if he was free or not.

"Friday." He agreed smiling.

She wanted to stay in his room but didn't want everyone to know it. Then she thought about it and decided she didn't care who knew. "Can I stay in your room tonight?" She asked him shyly.

He almost wrecked the car at her softly spoken request. It took him a moment to formulate an answer. "How about we stay in yours? The bed's bigger." Plus it was further away from the other four rooms.

"Okay." She was blushing fiercely.

* * *

He couldn't believe his luck. He'd stopped into Jake's for a beer and she comes in. If that wasn't fate he didn't know what was. They were being drawn together as if attached by an invisible string. From his booth by the bar he had a perfect view of her as she played pool with the men she'd arrived with. He wasn't worried he knew they were just friends.

In fact the way the younger blonde was looking at Lizzie made him laugh. He didn't stand a chance. Her heart already belonged to him. That was confirmed when she walked back from the ladies' room. For one heartbeat their eyes connected and he saw that she knew. It was so powerful he almost left his table to go talk to her. But he couldn't. He had a plan that he had to stick with. She deserved no less than his best efforts.

Besides watching Mr. Buzz Cut crash and burn was kind of fun. He stayed until they left and then walked home planning his next move. She was going to love it.

* * *

They were laughing as they walked into the cottage. Emily came out of the living room followed by Zander and they both looked more than a little flushed. Jason just proceeded to the kitchen telling himself that his sister was eighteen and he had to respect her decisions. When he turned around both Johnny and Francis were behind him struggling not to laugh.

"You both have sisters." Jason reminded them.

"Mine are all in Ireland, which is why I'm here." Johnny smirked. He had two younger sisters. Both of whom rejoiced when he left home. He was hard on their boyfriends.

"Mine are in Jersey, which is why I'm here." Francis said grinning. He had three older sisters all of whom he adored but needed to be far away from.

"Jason?" Elizabeth was standing in the doorway.

"Hey." You would think he hadn't seen her in days the way his heart started beating faster. He walked over to where she was.

"Should I just go up? Or should I wait for you?" She asked quietly.

"Go ahead up. I have some business to take care of. I'll join you when I'm done." He could feel her uncertainty and wanted to put her at ease.

"Okay. I have to open my mail and put stuff away anyway." She said backing away but keeping her eyes on him.

He just stood there smiling until she was gone. Both his friends were smirking at him and he rolled his eyes. "You're supposed to be afraid of me." He reminded them.

"It's easier when you aren't making moon eyes at your girl." Johnny pointed out. "When are the Giambetti brothers getting here?"

"About half an hour." Jason made a fresh pot of coffee. "That gives us enough time to figure something out."

"What's that?" Francis asked grabbing a mug.

"I need a second in command and an enforcer. Who wants what?" Jason would be happy to let them pick.

"Enforcer." Johnny said about a split second before Francis. Who responded by pushing his friend off his stool.

"Shit." Francis said shaking his head.

"Why don't you want to be my second in command? You think I'm going to have some sort of ego trip?" Jason was a bit hurt.

"I don't want to deal with the paperwork." Francis knew that being the second in command meant being stuck behind a desk a lot of the time. "Plus when you go away I'll be in charge, I don't want to be in charge. Johnny should be your second. He's prettier to look at."

"Prettier to look at? If I wanted pretty I'd give the job to Elizabeth." She was the prettiest thing he'd ever seen. Jason said chuckling.

"You're not going to want to go to meetings." Francis pointed out.

"Good point. Okay you can be my enforcer. Congrats Johnny you are second in command." Jason told his friend.

"But I called it." No way did he want to be in charge if Jason wasn't around. He knew for a fact that Jason had an extended trip to Italy planned when the school semester was over. Elizabeth wanted to go.

"Francis is right. You are prettier to look at." Jason said laughing. Johnny flipped him the bird as Max knocked on the back door.

Jason let the Giambetti brothers in. Max the oldest was about his age and Milo was around Elizabeth's age. Both men were big and muscular. The fact that they looked alike got them a lot of teasing. "Grab some coffee."

"Thanks." Max usually spoke for them both. "It's freakin cold here."

"Man up you big baby." Johnny said laughing. He and Max were pretty tight.

"Funny your girlfriend didn't have any complaints last night." Max shot back and all the guys laughed. "Our father called he has suggested that Milo and I may wish to stay for a while longer. He also told us that Cal Atkins is here on business."

"Now we know who we are looking for." Jason knew Cal. They would find him and he would die.

"We will look around and see if we can't locate him." Max told Jason. Cal was a freelance hitter and he'd run afoul of the Giambettis before. The man was frustratingly hard to kill.

"Alright. I want to introduce you to my girl sometime next week." Since they would be around Jason wanted Elizabeth to meet them. "Let's go to the office."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

Elizabeth was in line to register for class and she was blushing bright red. All because she couldn't stop thinking about last night. She had shared a bed with Jason for the first time. They didn't do anything while in bed, not even kiss but waking up this morning had been wonderful. To be held so close to him had made her feel fantastic.

It wasn't until she was leaving to come to the University that he'd kissed her. Very thoroughly. She had Cooper with her today because the new guard Cody Paul was stuck in Chicago. Three feet of snow in one night could do that. He was driving in and would arrive tonight. She would meet him tomorrow morning. Jason wanted her to meet the Giambetti brothers as well. Francis assured her she would like all three men.

When it was her turn Elizabeth sat with the counselor and put together a schedule. Monday through Friday she would be in classes all day. She, Elizabeth Webber, would be a full time college student. From admissions they went to the campus store and got everything she needed. It wasn't until she was ready to check out that Cooper handed her a credit card. With her name on it.

"Jason said to wait until you needed it." Cooper said grinning.

Elizabeth took the card without a word.

* * *

Jason was doing his best not to be rude but to be honest nothing the woman who was showing him the house said was interesting. Francis had suggested that he bring Elizabeth along since they all knew that's who Jason was buying the house for. Jason shot that idea down because he wanted it to be a surprise. He wanted to pick the house and then present it to her.

"Jason?" Dara said to get his attention.

"Yes?" The mob boss said looking around. Francis just snickered.

"What do you think of the house?" Dara had been roped into coming along and giving her opinion. Considering how much of a retainer Jason paid her she couldn't complain.

"It's wrong." Jason said frowning.

"How so?" The realtor asked.

"There isn't enough light." Jason had already shot down three houses this morning. This would be number four. "Don't you have anything with more light?"

Dara was beginning to wonder if Francis would shoot her. "Why don't we go to the next one?" Who knew that Jason would be this picky? The first house was too small. The second was too large. The third one was ugly, and now this one didn't have enough light. The man wore blue jeans and t-shirts everyday he was not supposed to be this difficult to please.

The realtor flipped through her catalog. She was not going to lose this commission. "I have a house. It's move in ready and fits the requirements that you sent to the office. It is three million dollars." So far no one had been able to sell the house because the owner wouldn't drop the price.

"Let's go see it." Jason resigned himself to listening to another sales pitch. If he had known that this came with having his own territory he would have just killed Sonny and stayed at the Towers. He considered moving them into another high rise but he knew Elizabeth would like to have a yard. In the car Jason turned to his friend. "I'm not looking at another house after this one. If this isn't right I'm just moving into the cottage."

"Then you'll be close to your parents." Francis pointed out. It might be wrong but he was enjoying watching Jason squirm. "Think of how happy Elizabeth will be when you tell her you bought her a house."

"She'll probably give me a kiss." He loved kissing her. "Fine let's go."

Jason walked into the next house and did what he did in the first four. He walked through every room alone. Having the realtor yammering in his ear would make him snap. Coming back downstairs he found everyone in the kitchen. Jason pulled out his check book and filled out the piece of paper. "Can I have the keys now?"

The realtor didn't know what to say. "I need to contact the seller."

Jason gave the signed check to Dara. "Call me when you have the keys. Let's go Francis."

"Did you even like it?" The enforcer asked the blonde mob boss. As they walked to the car.

"It was perfect." Jason said smiling. He could see Elizabeth in every room. She was going to love it. "Get the crew out here as soon as Dara calls. I want to be in the house by the end of the week."

"Elizabeth needs to pick colors, and she's going to want to see the house before she does that." Francis pointed out.

Pulling out his phone Jason called Cooper. "Is Elizabeth done with school stuff?"

"Yeah, we are on our way to the cottage." Cooper told his boss.

"Bring her to me." Jason instructed before giving the younger man the address.

* * *

It was another blustery day in Port Charles but that wasn't going to keep him inside. Not when he could get a peek at his lady love. Another surprise was coming her way tonight. One she was sure to love. But he needed to see her. He held the door open for some nurses before entering the diner.

Yesterday he had stopped by for dinner but the petite brunette was not working. He was surprised because he could have sworn he heard her say to another customer that she would be in. He was worried that maybe she was sick. There was a nasty bug going around. Hopefully she wouldn't get it.

Looking around he saw two of the other regular waitresses but not his Lizzie. Taking a seat at the counter he ordered coffee and chili. Shift change was in an hour so he would simply take his time. The two servers were stocking supplies and talking to one another. When he heard their conversation he couldn't help but lean forward more.

"I cannot believe she fired Liz." The one woman said.

"I know. Carly's a bitch and I have no idea why Bobbie even listens to her." The second replied.

"Not only did she fire Liz, but apparently Bobbie yelled at her too. Liz is entirely too sweet to be treated that way." The first commented.

He tuned out. His love had been harangued and fired. That could not be allowed to go unpunished. No one mistreated Lizzie. He would fix this. When they were together he would tell her what he had done and he knew that she would be pleased.

* * *

Carly had managed to ditch her guard and was now waiting for Cal to show up. She told her assistant that she had some errands to run. Working at Deception wasn't her dream but so far it wasn't too bad. She had an assistant that she could boss around. Sabrina was a mousy little thing which made it even more fun.

Looking at her watch she started to pace a bit. Their opening salvo didn't work. Elizabeth was still with Jason. They'd been at Jake's together last night. So it was time to strike again. "You're late." Carly said to her partner. "Are you all set for tonight?" She needed to get down to business. Her guard was looking for her.

"All set. I'm going to go old school with this one." Cal had something relatively simple planned but he found that in the past it worked well.

"Good. If this doesn't work?" Carly was starting to think that Liz was tougher than she first suspected. There was a way to get rid of her and Carly would find it.

"Don't worry I know plenty of tricks. You will get what you want in the end." Cal assured her. "Is that all? It's cold out here."

"It's January of course it's cold." Carly said smirking. "Let me know when it's done." With that she walked off already thinking up what she could tell the man assigned to protect her.

* * *

Cooper Barrett was trying not to laugh at the small woman sitting next to him. She was all but bouncing in her seat. Telling Ms. Webber that Jason had a surprise for her had been the wrong move. Now she could barely contain her excitement. It was too cute. "I think this is it." Cooper looked for an address plaque.

They were in the land of mansions. Houses spaced so far apart you couldn't see your neighbor from your window. Apparently the more money you paid for your house the smaller the numbers were required to be. If it had an address at all. The last three houses had names, for cripes sake. At least no one would easily find where Jason lived.

The trucks in the drive was the clue that he was in the right place. "Jason bought a house?" Elizabeth asked wide eyed.

"Looks that way." Cooper responded pulling up and parking. He opened the door and turned to see Jason and Francis come out the front door.

Elizabeth ran over to her boyfriend. "Hi." She was a bit breathless and it had nothing to do with the surprise.

"Hey." He said grinning. "I bought a house. Want to see inside?"

"Yes." She wanted to see what he picked.

Jason held the door open and they went inside.

Cooper and Francis followed but didn't go beyond the foyer. "Jason Morgan suburban home owner. I wonder if he'll get a minivan now?"

"Only if Harley makes one." Francis smirked. "How did the school stuff go?"

"Fine, she got all the classes she needed." Cooper handed Francis a copy of the schedule. Every single teacher would have a background check done. So would any students they deemed suspicious. "Ms. Webber seemed very excited."

"And the credit card?" Francis asked grinning.

"Not so thrilled but she took it." Cooper told the older man. "So can we look around or do we have to wait?"

"Come on I'll give you the tour." Francis replied.

* * *

"Jay it's amazing." Elizabeth really loved this house.

"The interior decorator is waiting downstairs for instructions." Jason was pleased that she was so pleased. "If you don't want anything major done we can move in on Friday."

"Which room is mine?" She asked trying not to blush.

"This one." They were standing in the master suite.

"Which one is yours?" She asked trying harder not to blush.

"This one." Jason said smiling. After last night he wanted her in his arms every night.

"Okay." Elizabeth liked hearing that. "I should go downstairs."

"Where are you going after this?" Jason was free for the rest of the day.

"To the fabric store and then the studio I need to start on my dress." Elizabeth told him.

"Can I come with you?" The changes in her building were already starting. He wanted to show her himself.

"I'd like that." Elizabeth said as she backed out of the room. "Give me thirty minutes or so."

"Take your time." Jason was in no rush.

* * *

They went to lunch and she told him all about registering for class and how excited she was to be a full time student. She thanked him and watched as he turned a bit pink. Who knew that mob bosses blushed?

Elizabeth also told him all the things she was having done to the house. No structural changes just aesthetic ones. He didn't care just as long as she was happy in the end. It had taken almost ninety minutes to finish with the decorator but Jason hadn't minded he just called Dara and asked if the deal was finalized. His attorney told him all he had to do was sign the papers.

From lunch he went to Dara's office and did just that. Then they went to the fabric store where Elizabeth insisted that Jason wait in the car. She didn't want him to know anything about her dress until the night of their date. It was clear that she had something already in mind because she was only in the store twenty minutes. After that they headed to the studio.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows an the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

They pulled up to her studio and Elizabeth made herself stay in the car. Despite the fact that she wanted to run in to the building to see what changes had been made. It had been a day filled with surprises. She loved surprises. Only when her gorgeous boyfriend opened the door did she step out of the vehicle. Surrounded by the guys the four of them headed inside.

Jason made sure that Elizabeth was safe walking through the construction zone. This afternoon the crew was putting in a more secure outer door. So they had to step over a lot of material and tools. The steel door upstairs would keep her safe while she was in her studio, but Jason wanted to make it hard for a nonresident to gain access to the building period.

She, Jason, and Cooper headed upstairs while Francis said that he wanted to poke around a bit. He wanted to see what upgrades were being done before he joined them upstairs. Jason was fine with that, in fact he looked forward to hearing the other man's opinion. Once upstairs Jason and Elizabeth walked down the hall to her studio with her hand tucked firmly into his. He knew that the rambling she was doing was because Elizabeth was nervous about what they had done.

"If you don't like anything just say so and I will have it changed." This was her personal space so her opinion was the only one that mattered. "So be honest when you see it."

"I'm sure it's wonderful. I was just here yesterday so they couldn't have made that many changes. Whoa." She said as they walked up to a black door.

"It's steel. No one is kicking that down." Or shooting through it. "There is also a peephole so you can see who is on the other side before opening the door." He handed her two keys. "There are only three keys and they are stamped so they can't be copied. The guard assigned to you will always have one on him."

"You keep one." She said as she took a key and opened the door.

Because she wasn't facing him she didn't see the grin on his face. He'd just been keyed. She opened the door and they stepped inside. "So what do you think?"

He hadn't had the crew change all that much really. That made her really happy because she liked her space. Still they had done a fair amount in the limited time given. The walls were still white but had a fresh coat of paint. The kitchenette area had been given a makeover. A new countertop, sink, and cabinets plus a small refrigerator for storing items. She still had her breakfast bar to eat at.

The bathroom had been given a major overhaul. New tub and shower, new sink, new toilet, and a funky new tiled floor. The space looked fresh and inviting. Jason even had the area under the sink stocked with her favorite bath products and soft fluffy towels.

The main area still had the new couch that Jason had given her. Being in the small space with him made her very aware of the fact that it pulled out into a bed. The main closet had more shelves in response to a complaint she'd made when he was recovering. One she wasn't even aware he heard. She'd wanted to be able to better organize the area and now she could.

The best change however was the brand new heater that had the space nice and warm. With a big smile she turned to the man standing behind her. "Jay thank you, it's wonderful."

He gave her a rare wide smile. "I'm glad you like it." The rest of the units are getting a similar makeover but hers would still be the nicest. "This is just for now. The reason that wall isn't painted is because it's getting knocked down. You're going to have a nice big space to work in." He told her pointing to the wall opposite the one she shared with Cooper.

"This is fine Jay, I don't need all that much space." Walking over she pulled his head down and gave him a lingering kiss. "Thank you." She repeated.

Jason cupped the back of her head to keep her still and kissed her again. "You're welcome." The wall was still coming down. If nothing else he wanted her to have space to put up her sewing machine. "The guards will stay in Cooper's unit. That way they are close but not underfoot."

Biting her lower lip she blushed and looked away. She loved kissing Jason and was so happy that he seemed to love kissing her just as much. Stepping away she peeled off her coat and hung it up on the hooks on the back of the closet door. Jason did the same before leading her to the couch. It was soft and they sank into it. "No lumps." She said laughing.

"Thank god." Jason snorted both of her old couches were a nightmare. "I like the slip cover. Did you make it?" She just nodded. The fact that she sewed interested him. His girl was multi-talented and that made him really proud.

"I was thinking that when the semester is over I can take you to see Italy." Jason offered knowing she wanted to go.

"I would love that." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "But if things are busy and we can't go I will understand." She didn't want him to think she needed to be the entire focus of his universe.

"If things are busy I'll send you with Emily and an army of guards." He was going to do everything he could to see that he was the one to take her. He wanted to show her as much of the world as he could.

"Thank you Jason." She said softly looking up at him.

He had to suck in a breath when she turned those big blue eyes on him. He wondered if she even understood how much power she had over him. He was hers to command. "Are you excited about the new house?"

"I am." Elizabeth was more excited to be living with him.

"We will stay at the cottage until the house is ready." Jason told her.

"I could just stay here if that would be easier for everyone. I have the steel door now so it's safe." She never wanted to be a bother. She knew that Monica wasn't pleased that something was going on and she was out of the loop.

He also heard about his mother's grumblings from Emily. "Grandmother says that it's fine. That's all I care about."

"What about you?" She asked him. "Are you sure you want to move out of Jake's?"

"It's not safe for me to stay there anymore. We can still go and shoot pool whenever you like. The house is more secure." In ways that were obvious and in ways that were not. "Now that I'm in charge I have to take security more seriously. Now that I have you my security has to be the best."

"I'm glad you won't be staying at Jake's anymore." She mumbled hoping he didn't think she was a ninny.

"Why is that?" He asked wrinkling his forehead. "It's not a bad place to live. You like it there."

"Yeah I do and so do a whole lot of other women. Ones who are prettier than me and have bigger boobs." There it was out.

Jason had to bite his cheek to keep from laughing. She didn't want him staying at Jake's because she was jealous. "I would never cheat on you."

"I know that Jay. But that won't stop the bar skanks from eyeing you up and flaunting themselves. You're really hot. With you sleeping right upstairs I'm sure someone will try to get into your room." She was getting worked up at some imaginary trollop hitting on her man.

He couldn't help but grin. He loved the fact that she was feeling possessive. "I haven't stayed at Jake's for the last two nights. I don't miss it. And just so we are clear, there is no one prettier than you." He wasn't touching the boob comment.

She had to kiss him for that. It started out as quick peck which lead to another quick peck which lead to her straddling his thighs and him holding her hips as they kissed deeply. She moaned and let her fingers run through his short hair as she moved closer. Jason pulled back to suck in a breath before kissing the soft skin of her neck. With a growl he brought his mouth back to hers taking her under with a feral kiss.

Elizabeth was the one to break this kiss as she dropped her head to his shoulder holding him tight. The kiss had been passionate, intense, and hot. He was hard under her bottom and she had to resist the urge to rub against him. She was shaking hard as she struggled to fill her lungs. "Jason?" She asked softly.

His arms were tight around her as they both reeled in the aftermath of that kiss. He was shaking just as badly as she was. "Yeah baby?"

"Can we go get blood tests done?" She asked not raising her head.

"You mean to test for diseases?" It was the responsible thing to do. He had no problem with the request mainly because he had them done regularly anyway. It also let him know that she was thinking of them in sexual terms. He knew she was a virgin even though she hadn't said anything. Sleeping together would be a big step for her. Especially if what he suspected was true.

"Yes. I don't want to use condoms." She told him. "I'm on the pill."

"You don't?" That surprised him and turned him on something fierce. He'd never been with a woman without a condom, but he wanted that with her.

"No." She said softly.

"Elizabeth how were you hurt?" He asked her again. She kept her face hidden from him. He took a deep breath and gave voice to what he suspected. "Were you raped?"

She just nodded before she moved closer still.

"Baby I am so sorry." He told her pulling her as close as he could. How strong was she that not only did she heal but was able to be here like this with him.

"He used a condom." She said so softly he almost didn't hear her. "Just the sound of a wrapper opening is enough to make me want to throw up. I know it's safer to use both but I just can't." She was fighting back tears.

He wanted to look at her but instead just tightened his arms around her. He didn't push her for details because he wasn't sure he could handle them. He did know that it happened before she was sixteen because of what she'd told him during their talk about Audrey Hardy. "I'm sorry you were hurt." He whispered against her ear.

"We won't use condoms." Jason ran his fingers through her hair holding her as tight as he dared. "And if the pill doesn't work and you get pregnant we will deal with it together. Okay?" No birth control was perfect even multiple forms of contraception together didn't guarantee you wouldn't get pregnant. He wanted to be with her and that was all that mattered to him.

"Okay." She said relaxing against him. "Thank you." She hadn't been sure how she was going to talk with him about her need and he had made it so easy. She wanted to be with him. This just got them one step closer.

"Can we go now?" It was early afternoon so the lab would still be open. If they went today they might have the results back by the time they went out on their date.

"Go rinse your face and then we'll leave." When he was alone Jason tried to deal with the fact that she'd been so badly hurt by someone he couldn't kill because he was already dead. He'd find out the name of the person who hurt her and then the name of the cellmate. The man was going to get a huge payday.

* * *

After their blood tests they went back to the studio. When Jason's phone rang he ignored it, but Elizabeth told him to answer. It was Johnny and he needed Jason to come to the office. The blonde mob boss didn't want to go. He didn't want to leave her alone after such a heavy conversation but Elizabeth told him she would be fine. She would be. It wasn't fun talking about her rape but it didn't leave her curled up in a ball either. Working on her dress would help calm her so reluctantly he left after giving her a kiss that left her breathless.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY is owns GH and everything associated with it. No Copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

Instead of buying a pattern, Elizabeth decided to design a dress for her date with Jason. Getting out some paper she carefully drew all the parts of her dress before cutting them out. On the counter she rolled out her material and cut along her pattern. Now that she had all the pieces she pinned them together to get an idea of what the dress would look like. She really should go to the store and get a dressmakers form that would make the whole process easier.

"Oh well, it's too late to wish for that now." She said to herself as she pulled out her ancient sewing machine. Elizabeth had found it on sale at a flea market. It didn't have all the whistles and bells of Lila's machine, which she occasionally used, but it did work. She wondered if Mrs. Quartermaine would like to sell the sewer now that she couldn't use it. Elizabeth had never asked because she didn't want to be rude. Bringing up Lila's arthritis didn't seem very nice.

The dress was knee length with lace cap sleeves. She went with a dark blue material that had a bit of sheen to it. It was soft and would tastefully show off her subtle curves. She already owned a sweater that would look great with it as well as a pair of nude heels. She wanted to look classy since Jason was taking her to such a nice restaurant. One his family owned.

Elizabeth learned to sew in the foster home she stayed at when she was nine. She lived there for six months and the mother was a seamstress. By the time she left she was making her own dresses. Several homes after that had machines and she was able to keep sharp. So this project wouldn't take her more that two days depending on how fancy she wanted to get. After four hours the dress was together, now all that was left was the detailing and fitting.

She tried it on and couldn't help but smile. Jason was going to love it. Hopefully. The women he dated were usually older than her and definitely more worldly. She never wanted him to look at her and think 'what am I doing with this kid?' The dress was more sophisticated than anything she'd ever made, but it didn't make her look like she was playing dress up. Satisfied she carefully hung it back up.

Once it was totally finished she'd take it to the dry cleaner so it could get cleaned and pressed. Since Jason was serious about her not going anywhere without her guard, she was going to try to keep mundane tasks to a minimum. She was sure that following her around the supermarket would be boring for the guys assigned to her. Still a girl had to eat.

Speaking of eating, she was hungry. Looking at her watch she was surprised it was after seven. Like her art she got absorbed when sewing. Looking at the tiny fridge she wondered if it was stocked. Knowing her boyfriend the answer would be yes. Walking over she opened the door and laughed. She was reaching for an apple when the first rock came through the window.

* * *

Cooper heard the crash and then the scream. "SHIT!" He yelled as he ran for the door while simultaneously pushing the alarm on his phone. Help should be here shortly. Jason really was going to have his head if something else went wrong on his watch. He used his key as he heard another two crashes. The noise wasn't coming fast enough to make him think someone was shooting into the apartment but he still cautiously opened the door. "Ms. Webber!" He yelled.

"Cooper." She responded letting him know she was on the far side of the room.

"Are you hurt?" Another crash sounded and he eased the door open further.

"Don't come in. Someone is throwing rocks." She didn't want him to get hurt.

"Are you hurt?" He repeated.

"Not really." She said slowly.

"Shit!" He muttered before pushing the door wide and dashing into the room. That response hadn't sounded at all convincing. Another rock came into the room and bounced off his shoulder. Who ever the fucker was they had great aim. The rock wasn't big enough to break any bones but it wasn't exactly small either.

Cooper kept moving. Time in the military had taught him how to stay low when under fire. He ran around the breakfast bar and came face to face with Elizabeth. Who had blood running down the side of her neck.

* * *

"Your timing could not have been worse." Jason stood in front of Johnny's desk glaring.

Being second in command was going to suck if his boss didn't get laid soon. "You said to contact you as soon as the contracts came in."

Jason took the envelope and thumbed through the papers inside. He was officially no longer partners with Sonny. The Morgan Organization just went live. The blonde smirked. "You're forgiven." They'd been operational for a few weeks already but now it was official.

"Did Dara say anything?" Jason walked out of Johnny's office and into his. O'Brien followed.

"Nope." But she had looked very nice in her suit. The woman had an ass that wouldn't quit and he very much enjoyed looking at it. Now all Johnny had to do was figure out how to get the lawyer to give him the time of day.

Jason filed the paperwork. "Just ask her out all ready."

"What?" Johnny said coming out of his thoughts.

"Dara, just ask her out." Jason smirked.

"What because you have a girlfriend you are Mr. Relationship Advice now?" Johnny folded his arms across his chest and glowered at his friend.

Jason just rolled his eyes. "I'm the first to admit I have no clue what I'm doing. What I do know is that Dara keeps looking at you when she's supposed to be listening to me. So ask her out."

"She's been looking at me?" Johnny said with a grin. "Good to know."

"Just don't fuck it up, if she quits because of you I'll be pissed." Jason warned. They sat down and spent the next few hours going over operations and personnel. They were wrapping things up when both men's phones emitted a high pitched beep. Looking at his phone Jason was already running out of the office.

Looking at his phone Johnny was right behind him.

* * *

It was pretty simple really. No one would be allowed to hurt Lizzie without being punished. He had no idea who this Carly person was, but Bobbie he knew. She was the older woman who ran the diner and lived in the brownstone a few blocks from the hospital. He would start with her and then find the other woman.

Bobbie closed the diner since she was a waitress short. It wasn't hard to jimmie the lock on the back door and gain entrance through the kitchen. She was counting the money when he walked up and hit her on the back of the head. A few kicks and Bobbie wouldn't be yelling at anyone ever again.

Back at his car he got the solvent and returning splashed it liberally around the restaurant. One lit match was all it took to set the place ablaze. Just to make things look good he grabbed the cash. The fire was burning briskly as he walked back down the alley and got in his car. One down and one to go.

* * *

Jason drove and they reached the studio in fifteen minutes, half the time it normally took. The fact that Cooper wasn't waiting to let them in didn't make either man relax. It meant he was occupied elsewhere or dead. They were walking through the door when Francis pulled up. "Go up." Johnny told his boss. "I'll wait for him." Turning Jason continued into the building and up to Elizabeth's studio.

Her door was closed. So was Cooper's. Jason put his hand on his gun and cautiously approached the door. Standing to the side he knocked twice. The keyhole opened and then closed. When the door swung open Cooper stepped back to admit his boss.

Entering the studio Jason saw glass on the floor and a scattering of rocks. The windows had been reduced to shards protruding from the frame. Closing his eyes Jason tried to remember why the windows weren't bullet proofed yet. The glass company was on back order. The new windows were arriving, ironically enough, tomorrow. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"Bathroom." Cooper pointed over his shoulder. "She got hit by the first rock through the window."

Jason didn't wait for a further report he walked to the partially closed door, knocked and entered the small room. Elizabeth was standing over the sink holding a towel behind her right ear. "It's just a cut." She told him. "Head injuries bleed a lot."

"Let me see." Jason moved her hand and looked at the ragged cut. "Do you have a first aid kit?"

"Really Jay?" She asked him sarcastically. "I have a kit that would make a paramedic drool." While Jason was staying here Francis had dropped off a first aid kit that was in a small suitcase. She could perform surgery with its contents.

"Where is it?" Jason asked still looking at her wound.

She opened the door under the vanity and pulled it out. "Here. Can you let someone else do it?"

"Why?" Jason asked opening the kit.

"Your hands are shaking." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Francis." Jason had heard both he and Johnny come in. When the older blonde stuck his head in the room Jason pointed to Elizabeth. "She needs first aid."

"Let me see." Francis tilted her head to get a better look. With the three of them in here it was tight. "Step out Jason. I need more room." Jason went to the doorway and no further. "I can use the surgical glue to close the cut, that way you won't have a scar."

Francis got cleaned and gloved up. He cleaned the wound, having to use the tweezers to get out a small piece of glass. Then he used the antibacterial spray before applying the glue. "Keep this dry for twenty four hours." He told her.

"Okay. This sucks; I just got rid of my headache." Elizabeth could feel the pounding starting.

"This time you can take something." Francis rifled through the meds in the kit and pulled out a Vicodin. She was tiny so it was probably going to hit her hard. "Any allergies?"

"No." Elizabeth said as she swallowed the pill. "How long till it knocks me out."

"Thirty minutes." Francis said taking a guess.

"Okay, let me tell you what happened." Elizabeth said to Jason.

* * *

They moved to Cooper's unit. She told them what little there was to say. After the first rock came through the window it was just a repeat of the same with the next five. She told Jason that Cooper was over before the second rock landed on the floor and that the guard got hit with the fourth one.

"We need to go back to the cottage." Jason wanted her somewhere more secure.

"Can I take my dress and sewing machine?" She didn't want to be a pain but she needed to finish her outfit.

"I'll get them." Cooper volunteered.

Johnny called for a cleanup crew and everyone headed to the cars. Jason got Elizabeth buckled in when the phones all beeped again. "What the hell?" Jason exclaimed as he reached for his phone. "Shit. Cooper take Elizabeth to the cottage. Johnny and Francis come with me."

* * *

They drove in silence to Kelly's. The fire was still blazing when they arrived. Jason quickly spotted Milo and walked over to the younger man. "What do you know?"

"One of the tenants called it in. There is some concern as a woman named Bobbie can't be located. Sonny and Carly are over there." Milo pointed across the courtyard. "She's pretty upset and has been asking for you." Something that upset Sonny.

"Where's your brother?" Johnny wasn't used to seeing one without the other.

"We aren't attached, O'Brien." Milo smirked. "Max is meeting with someone about Atkins. He took Logan with him." Logan Hayes was another member of Jason's crew. "We are trying to make sure to include your guys in what we do."

"Thank you." It was their way of letting everyone know that in this matter they answered to Jason, not their father.

"He checked in about fifteen minutes ago to say the meeting was over. You should be hearing from Max soon." Milo stopped speaking and tilted his head.

Jason turned and saw that Sonny was headed over. "Any word on Bobbie?"

"Not yet. Carly is understandably upset." The dark haired mob boss was trying to decide if he should ask Jason to speak with her.

"Understandably." Jason commented. "Maybe you should ask one of the paramedics to give her something."

"Yeah." Sonny knew that Jason had no intention of comforting Carly and that was fine with him. His girlfriend's insistence on calling on Jason had pissed him off. "I need to get back."

Jason just nodded as Sonny moved off.

"What was the earlier alarm?" Milo asked Johnny.

"Someone threw rocks through Ms. Webber's windows." The Irishman informed him.

"She okay?" Milo still hadn't met Jason's new girl. She had to be an improvement over the last one. He had heard that Carly was a straight up bitch.

"Cut behind the ear." Johnny told his friend.

"Jason, go be with your girl. I got this." Milo could tell the older man didn't want to be here.

"Thanks, report when you learn something." Jason told Milo.

"I'll stay too." Johnny offered. Jason just moved off with Francis. "I hope your brother learns something."

"Me too." Milo said turning his attention back to the burning building.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

It was seven in the morning when Elizabeth opened her eyes. Her relief at seeing one clock was great. Last night when she laid down she'd been seeing two of everything. Last night when she got in bed she'd also been alone. Now she was being held securely in her boyfriend's arms.

"How are you feeling?" Jason pitched his voice low in case she had a headache.

"Pretty good. How did you know I was awake?" She was facing away from him.

"Your breathing changed." Jason told her gently rolling her to her back. He looked carefully at her checking for bruising under her eyes which would indicate a concussion. Then he peeled back her bandage to check her cut. "Do you need a tetanus shot?" That hadn't occurred to him last night.

"Got a booster a few years ago." She told him. Lying here and looking up into his blue eyes was the best way to start the day. "I start school today." She said smiling.

He frowned. "Are you sure you feel up to it?"

"I will take it easy." She didn't want him worried.

"Let Cody or Cooper carry your books." Jason didn't want her to overdo it.

"Two guards?" Elizabeth asked frowning. "Jay is that necessary?"

"Yes." Was all he said. Max was coming to the office to give his report at ten. Until Atkins was contained Jason was taking no chances with Elizabeth.

"If you say it is, then it is." If he felt it was necessary then she wouldn't argue.

He smiled down at her and she couldn't help but smile back. The air around them shifted from relaxed to charged. They gazed at one another and she watched as his eyes darkened in arousal, she could only imagine that her eyes were doing the same.

"Elizabeth." He moaned before dipping his head and taking her lips in a searing kiss. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip and she instantly opened for him allowing him to take the kiss deeper. Not one to miss an opportunity he pulled her closer as his mouth ravaged hers. When he felt her hands fist in his short hair he couldn't help but tighten his arms around her further as he rolled them and pulled her onto his lap. "La mia bella Elizabetta." Jason said softly.

This was by far the single best moment of her life. Jason claiming her mouth with his. It made all other kisses pale in comparison. This was how a man kissed his woman. He left no doubt that she belonged to him. Jason pulled back allowing her to suck in a much needed breath as he attacked the sensitive skin of her neck. He hadn't shaved yet and the feel of his morning stubble made her shiver in delight as his mouth came back to hers. She moaned in pleasure and almost without thought she started rubbing herself against him. "Jay." She sighed out in pleasure.

He should probably slow them down a bit and he intended too. This was her first time and he didn't want to do anything to scare her. After what she shared with him yesterday he vowed to himself to take things slow with her. What was happening now could not be called slow. She just felt so damn good in his arms he couldn't seem to find the control he needed. That was certainly not a problem he'd ever encountered before. He never had someone bring him to his knees with a simple touch.

He also shouldn't let them get too carried away because they both had busy days today. The first time they made love he didn't want to have to get up and leave her. He wanted to be able to keep her close and enjoy those first moments as lovers. That kind of shocked him. She brought out a side to him that he didn't even know existed. Still wanting to stop and actually stopping were two separate things altogether.

He let his hands slide down to her hips and when she began pushing against him, he was powerless to stop her. Instead he placed his hands on her bottom and helped her grind harder against him. Wanting more contact, more of that heavenly friction he shifted them and pushed her onto her back so he more fully covered her body with his.

Her whole body was consumed by Jason. His mouth on hers, his scent in her nostrils his large hands framing her hips. All she could think was closer, all she wanted was more. When he pushed her back and his weight came over her she felt amazing. A deep moan came from him and she wanted to tilt her head back and scream in satisfaction. She was making him lose control. How awesome was that? She pulled his shirt up and before she could demand he remove it Jason's phone rang. "Ignore it." He said nibbling on her ear.

"Okay." She agreed turning her head so that he would kiss her again.

The phone kept ringing and with a muttered oath he answered. "Someone had better be dead." He was not happy with the interruption. He was lying over his girl with a hard on the size of Texas.

"Someone is." Johnny winced as he could only image what he interrupted. Jason was going to be in a foul mood all day.

"Who." Jason asked rolling to his back taking Elizabeth with him.

"Bobbie's body was found this morning by the fire department." Johnny and Milo had returned and stood with the early morning gawkers. When a body bag was carried out it wasn't hard to find out who was inside.

"I'll be in." Jason said ending the call. He was still breathing hard. "I'm sorry I have to go." He was standing beside the bed when it occurred to him that he should tell Elizabeth what happened. "Bella."

It took her a second to realize he was talking to her. "Yes."

"Kelly's burned down last night." Jason sat back down.

"Oh no, was anyone hurt?" Elizabeth asked.

"Bobbie was killed." Jason told his girlfriend.

"Oh. Poor Carly." Elizabeth moved closer to Jason. "Should we send flowers?"

He just grinned. She hated Carly but still wanted to extend her sympathies. "I'll take care of it." He told her sitting back down.

"Okay. Go get showered so then I can take my turn." She gave him a small push. If he didn't leave now she was going to tackle him.

"Sorry we got interrupted." He said dropping a gentle kiss on her lips.

"It's probably for the best since the test results aren't in yet." Elizabeth said trying not to blush.

"Yeah. Cooper is downstairs he will introduce you to Cody when he arrives." Jason said trying not to look at her lips. Forcing himself to stand he walked to the bathroom to take a very cold shower.

* * *

"What do you have?" Jason asked Johnny as the mob boss walked into his office. Milo was here and followed as well.

"The police actually seem to have this under control." The Port Charles Police Department wasn't known for its ability to solve crimes. "Bobbie was killed by smoke inhalation. She also suffered trauma to the head. The backdoor was open and the lock had been picked. All the money was gone from the register. A camera on a nearby building shows a man leaving around the time the fire started."

"They are thinking a robbery." Milo spoke up.

"Okay." Jason had worried that the police might look at Elizabeth as a suspect. She and Bobbie had argued before the redhead fired her, but with clear evidence that they were looking for a man that concern faded. "Can we find any connection at all to Sonny?"

"No." Johnny answered. The police would look since Sonny was dating Carly. They might also look at Jason since he too had dated Carly. Revenge was an age old motive. At the moment everything was saying a burglary gone bad.

"Keep an ear to the ground." Jason looked at his watch. Max was due in shortly he wanted to know what was up with Atkins.

* * *

Carly was lying in bed in the dark. Sonny had just gone downstairs to make them both some breakfast. She wasn't the least bit hungry. Nor was she as devastated at her mother's death as everyone believed. While it was true that she and her mother had reconciled they still weren't close. Bobbie's death was unfortunate but it wasn't tragic. At least not for Carly.

What Carly was, at the moment, was pissed. Really, really pissed. Jason hadn't bothered to call or come see her. Last night he'd been at the scene and hadn't even come over to check on her. He was her best friend he should be here making sure she was taken care of. Instead he was with that bitch Elizabeth.

Sonny was annoyed that Carly kept asking for Jason. He hadn't said anything but she'd gotten really good at reading him. Not wanting to risk him getting angry at her she'd stopped. Since he was out of the room the blonde got her phone and called Jason. After four rings a voice came on the line saying the number had been disconnected.

That was the last straw. Elizabeth was not going to keep her best friend away. Not when Carly needed him more than ever. The bitch had to go. Knowing she had time she called Cal Atkins.

"Yes." He answered.

"I've changed my mind. I want her dead." Carly all but snarled.

"That is not a problem." Cal didn't believe in scaring someone off. The eventually came back. "It will cost you more money."

"I don't care." Carly told him. Whatever it cost wouldn't be too much. "Do it today."

"Yes ma'am." Cal said grinning. Considering he was sitting in his car watching Elizabeth Webber right now, that shouldn't be a problem.

Carly hung up the phone and smiled. By this time tomorrow Jason would be back where he belonged. They could mourn together.

* * *

Sitting here he took a minute to go over everything he learned this morning. Carly Benson was the girlfriend of Sonny Corinthos. That would make it harder to get to her, but he would find away. He had to. The woman hated Lizzie and that made her a threat. He was smart enough to figure out a way to get to the woman. It would just take a bit of planning.

He would do some surveillance, follow Carly around, learn her schedule and then he would strike. He would make the most of that opportunity because he already knew it was the only one he was going to get. Everyone had a weakness he just needed to know what hers was. Of course following her around meant that he would have to stop checking in on his girl for a bit. But she would understand. When he explained why he had to ignore her she wouldn't be angry. No it would only make her love him more.

What woman didn't love the man who championed her? And that's what he was for Lizzie a champion.

Lizzie might be angry about the fact that he forgot to deliver his last package. It wasn't until he was driving back from Kelly's that he realized that he left the parcel at his home. He would make sure it got delivered today. He would also beg forgiveness for his lapse. She would probably pout and then smile. He loved her smile. It made his heart sing.

He watched her laughing with the two men at her table. They had been following her around all day. He had no idea what that was about but he could tell that she wasn't interested in them, so he didn't worry. From the left he saw another man enter the sun filled atrium. He weaved through the tables filled with students. Squinting he realized it was the man who had followed Lizzie the other night.

He didn't like him. On sight he knew that the man was a threat. Without hesitation he rose from his table and set a path that would have them intersecting one another. As they passed he removed the gun from his pocket shoved it in the other man's stomach tilting the barrel up and pulled the trigger.

The shot was muffled by the close contact and he kept walking. He was out the door when he heard a woman scream. Not even bothering to look back he calmly walked down the closest path and off the campus.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 20

"So Cody tell me about yourself." Elizabeth had met her new guard this morning. He seemed, like everyone else she'd met who worked for Jason, to be really nice. He was on the quiet side unlike Cooper who like her tended to be chatty. The girls on campus certainly noticed him. Just like they had noticed Cooper yesterday. Elizabeth made a lot of new friends in her class this morning, all of whom asked her who the two guys were.

"Not much to tell Ms. Webber." He said smiling as he scanned the room. He didn't like being in such a public place with Jason's girlfriend. Especially considering what had been going on lately. The large glass ceilinged hall where a couple of hundred students were eating lunch left him feeling exposed.

Elizabeth took a sip of her drink and smirked. "You sound just like Jason did when we first met." Leaning back in her chair she gave him a cheeky grin. "I got him to talk to me so you will be a breeze. And it's Elizabeth." With the exception of Johnny calling her Lizzie once none of the guys would use her first name.

"Give up now Cody. It will be less painful." Cooper told his friend as he too scanned the room. Yesterday he'd ended up telling the petite brunette most of his life story. The woman didn't give up.

"I'm not soft like you Barrett." Cody said reaching for his coffee. He caught Cooper's eye and gave a nod that was almost imperceptible. Something was off and when his partner returned the nod Cody knew Cooper felt it too.

"I'm not soft I just don't like to disappoint a lady." He smiled but he's eyes were looking for what was making him feel jumpy.

At the same time both men decided to go with their guts. Something in the room wasn't right. "Ms. Webber, we are leaving." Cody said as Cooper reached for her books.

Cody did a lot of freelance work in the security field. All of it in the private sector. A buddy of his from the military owned an elite private security company and often hired him as an extra hand. Cody also did a lot of work for the mafia. Mainly for Jason. Most of it in South America. He'd been home visiting his mother when the blonde mob boss called to offer this job.

Most of the time when he told a client to do something they did one of two things. They would do the exact opposite of what he said or they would start asking questions. Elizabeth Webber did neither. At his soft spoken command she gathered her books in one hand and picked up her tray with the other. All three of them rose to their feet at the same time.

Cooper took the tray and dumped the trash on his way out the door. He was moving faster because he was going to get the car. Cody stood with Elizabeth between him and the wall as he counted to fifty. By the time he reached the last number Cooper should be waiting.

He saw the truck pull up through the large window. "Out the door into the car don't stop moving no matter what." Cody instructed. They were almost at the door when he heard the telltale pop of a gun. Most of the students didn't hear it which is why no one screamed right away. Turning he saw Cal Atkins and a dark haired man, who was facing the other way, pass one another. Based on body language it was Cal who got shot.

Once again she followed his instructions without question. He was closing his car door when he heard the scream. "Move." Cody instructed Cooper. He knew that they had about one minute to get off the grounds before they locked the campus down. Jason would be pissed if Elizabeth was stuck here. They were two blocks away when the sirens sounded.

* * *

Cal had no clue what happened. One minute he was walking toward his intended victim and the next he was falling to the ground. Searing pain was ripping through his stomach and chest. Looking down he saw blood spreading across his shirt. Son of a bitch he'd been shot. That wasn't supposed to happen.

Dropping to his knees he stared at Elizabeth Webber who was flanked by her guards. One of whom was Cody Paul. No doubt he'd be on the phone with Jason Morgan fairly soon. He'd managed to avoid the Giambetti brothers only to be killed by a kid.

As he pitched forward onto the floor he thought of the three million he had in the bank. The house on the beach he planned to buy. The list of clients he worked for. It was all over.

Cal had originally passed this job up. He had killed diplomats, movie stars, and mobsters. Scaring a woman was beneath him. But it was different so he took it. Now he wished he had followed his original instinct. He was going to die in this nothing little town. Working for a bitch like Carly Benson. How fucked up was that?

* * *

Cody pulled out his phone. He needed to call Jason before his boss heard about the shooting on the radio. Pressing one on his speed dial he listened to the phone ring.

"Morgan." Jason answered as he waved Max into the room.

"Cal Atkins was just shot on the PCU campus. You will want to get someone to the hospital." Based on the point where the blood starting spreading from Cody didn't think Atkins would make it.

"Elizabeth?" Was Jason's main concern.

"Is fine. We are bringing her to you now." Cody replied.

"No, take her to the cottage. I will meet you there shortly." Jason wanted her secured for the time being. "Who shot him?"

"No clue. He had his back to me." Cody told his boss. "White male with dark hair, somewhere between five nine and six feet, I couldn't get a read on his build because of his coat."

"Good work." Jason told the guard.

"Thanks." Cody said ending the call. "The cottage." He told Cooper after he hung up.

* * *

Jason stood in his office with Johnny, Max, Milo and Logan watching him. "Logan go to General Hospital. They are bringing Cal Atkins in. Find out his condition and report back."

"I'm on it." Logan said before leaving the room.

"Cal Atkins was on the PCU campus?" Johnny asked Jason. He knew Elizabeth was unharmed because his boss was so calm.

"Cody said he was shot by an unknown male." Jason looked at Max. "What did you learn?"

"The contract originated here in Port Charles." Max told what he had learned last night. "Cal was the only one who was approached."

"Is the contract still open?" Jason wanted to know if they had to worry about someone else targeting Elizabeth.

"No." Max told the blonde mob boss. A contract could be issued so that anyone who wanted to could take out the target and claim the money. Or it could be given to a specific hitter and if they were taken out the contract was terminated. "I have someone looking to see if it will be renewed. Unfortunately no one seems to know who placed the order in the first place, but I am still looking."

"Good job Max. Johnny we need to find out who took out Atkins and why they did it." Jason wouldn't rest completely until he knew who set this in motion and who the second shooter was, but for now he could relax some. "I'm heading out. Call if anything new turns up." He needed to see for himself that Elizabeth was fine.

* * *

Sonny was on his way to the kitchen with the plates from lunch when the guard on the door knocked. He announced Ritchie and when Sonny nodded his new enforcer stepped into the penthouse. "What did you need?" The mob boss asked.

"Cal Atkins was shot on the PCU campus. He's on his way to the hospital now." Ritchie reported.

"Cal Atkins." Sonny put the tray on the dining room table. "I didn't even know he was in town. Work?"

"No clue." Ritchie told his boss.

Sonny immediately wondered if Cal's appearance had anything to do with the fire last night. Was someone trying to send him a message? He dismissed that it was Jason he wouldn't hire someone like Cal. He would just use Johnny or Francis. Plus Jason wouldn't go after Bobbie. So why was Cal here? "I want to know why he was here and where he's been."

"I'll get started on that." Ritchie having received his orders left.

Sonny picked up the tray and continued into the kitchen. As he loaded the dishwasher he gave the information he'd just received some more thought. He was missing something. Why would a hitman be on a college campus in the middle of the day? It didn't make any sense unless his target was there. Atkins could be here on a job that had nothing to do with Sonny. Until he knew for sure he would tighten security.

* * *

Carly had the art of eavesdropping down pat. Since becoming Sonny's girlfriend she had learned all kinds of things. Most she had no use for. Some she did. Like the combination to Sonny's safe. That was very useful. It was while going through his private papers that she found Cal Atkins name.

What she was hearing just now left her pissed. That little bitch wasn't going to die today. Instead it looked like the man she'd given a substantial chunk of cash too was. Talk about no return on your investment. At least now she didn't have to worry about their connection coming out. Cal would most likely not be talking.

Hiring a new person was out of the question. Someone else coming to town would be too risky. Instead it looked like Carly was going to have to handle this herself. She was up to the challenge. It would take a little time and patience. That last one was not her strong suit but for this she would learn. She'd back off for now and do some planning. Elizabeth Webber would not win. Carly wouldn't let her.

* * *

On his way to the cottage Jason placed a call to his sister's guard. Emily was fine and there had been no disturbances on the school grounds. The news of the shooting at the college was filtering out and the principal had locked down the school per procedure. Once the lockdown was lifted Emily would be returning to the mansion.

Johnny called to tell his boss that Logan checked in. Cal had died in route to the hospital without regaining consciousness, so he was now a dead end. Logan was hanging around to see if he could pick up any useful information. Jason thought Hayes was hanging around to flirt with the nurses. Johnny also reported that Max and Milo were going to New York for a few days to talk to an informant.

Jason hung up just as he pulled up to the cottage they were staying at. Tomorrow the house at Crimson Pointe would be ready and Jason was happy about that. He was grateful his Grandmother allowed them to stay but their new house was more secure.

Cooper opened the door. "She's in the kitchen." He detoured into the living room knowing Jason would want privacy.

As he entered the kitchen Cody stood and with a nod went to join Cooper down the hall. Jason walked over to Elizabeth and put his arms around her. He didn't speak right away just took a moment to enjoy having his girl in his arms. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Elizabeth just leaned into him. Honestly she hadn't even known anything was wrong. It wasn't until she heard about the shooting on the radio that she knew why they had left. "Your guys are very good at what they do. We were already leaving when the shooting happened."

"Okay." He stepped back and put his hands in his pocket. "The man who was shot was named Cal Atkins."

"Was?" Elizabeth said looking up at her boyfriend. If he was telling her this there was a reason.

"He died. He's a hitman." Jason told her.

Elizabeth's eyes got wide. "You think he was there for me?"

"Yes." Jason didn't want to scare her but he wanted her to know what the situation was. "I think he may have been responsible for the other two incidents as well. We are looking into it."

Elizabeth couldn't speak for a moment. "Now what?"

"Now we tighten security. We look into who hired him. Your safety is our top priority. I will find who is behind this. Bella, I will do everything I can to keep you safe." Jason swore to her.

Elizabeth reached out and took his hand in both of hers. "I never doubted that." She gave him a small smile. "Has he done anything else? I mean with him being here it makes the fire seem even more suspicious."

Jason couldn't suppress a grin. His girl was smart. "We are looking into that as well."

"Are we still going out tomorrow night? I know it may seem callous of me to ask, seeing as two people are dead. I just really want to spend the night with you." Elizabeth said blushing as she realized just how true her words were.

"We are still going out." Jason assured her. Stepping closer he let his voice drop to a husky whisper. "I want to spend the night with you too."

She had to look away his gaze was so intense. "Good." She whispered. "Can I go back to school?" She asked putting them on safer ground.

"The college will be closed tomorrow. But Monday you should be able to return. Just stay with your guards." Jason's gut told him that they still needed to be vigilant.

"I will." Elizabeth promised wondering why she felt this wasn't over.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 21

She looked at herself from every possible angle for the third time. "It's not like the view is going to change." Elizabeth muttered to herself. Tonight was the big night. Her first date with Jason and she was really nervous. She wanted everything to be perfect. She wanted to be perfect.

She was getting dressed at the new house. They had officially moved in this morning. Since she had the day off from school Elizabeth had supervised so that Jason could go to work. He told her last night that he was getting showered and dressed at his office. He was then going to come by the house to pick her up. She said that wasn't necessary, that he could just get dressed with her, he insisted otherwise.

She turned again just checking one more time. With a small groan she marched over to the door of her bedroom and pulled it open. She walked to the top of the steps and called down. "Francis?"

"Is everything okay?" He asked her coming to the bottom of the staircase. He couldn't see her from where he was standing.

"I was wondering if you and the other guys wouldn't mind giving me your opinion on my dress?" Francis was here with Cody and Cooper. She had no idea what she would do if they said she looked bad. Would they even give her their real opinions? "Your honest opinions."

"Sure thing." Francis told her. "Everyone is in the kitchen."

"Okay I'll be right down." Elizabeth couldn't help herself she ran back into the bedroom to check her reflection one more time. "Enough already." She told herself before heading to the stairs. Stepping into the kitchen she looked at the three men. "Well?"

The men were all smiling. "You look lovely Ms. Webber." Francis told her honestly speaking for the group. She did. Jason tended to date women who thought less was more when it came to clothing and just the opposite when it came to make up. Elizabeth looked every bit a classy young woman. The dress was subtly sexy while at the same time almost demure. By not giving it away she would most likely have his boss on edge all night.

She relaxed some and smiled. "Thanks. I was worried. I know that Jason is used to women who look stunningly gorgeous. I don't want to disappoint him."

"You won't." Francis assured her. Both Cody and Cooper agreed.

"Okay." Elizabeth relaxed and smiled. "I have to finish getting ready. Thanks guys."

When she left Cody turned to Francis. "Jason isn't going to know what hit him."

"Nope, should be fun." Francis was looking forward to the evening ahead. "I'll just call Johnny and make sure that Jason is wearing a tie and that he has flowers." He wasn't sure if his boss knew how to do romance. Elizabeth Webber deserved to be swept off her feet.

* * *

"He has flowers." Johnny assured Francis. "He may shoot me if I try to make him wear a tie." Johnny was laughing as he walked down the hall to his boss's office. He'd never seen Jason this nervous about a date. That could have something to do with the fact that he'd never had a date this important before. Everyone knew that Elizabeth was it for Jason, and that she felt the same.

* * *

Jason was on suit number three. Looking over at the clock he saw that he needed to get moving. Johnny was down the hall, back in his office, after coming in to make sure Jason was wearing a tie. A tie wouldn't be an issue if he didn't figure out what he was going to wear. Normally he just grabbed whatever was clean. Tonight he wanted to look good.

All black seemed clichéd. He could go with grey but that seemed a bit dull. There was his blue suit he knew she liked him in blue. With a nod he decided to go with the blue. He quickly dressed. Looking in the mirror he was pleased.

The final thing was the stupid tie. He hated ties, but for Elizabeth he would wear one. The flower box was on his desk and he grabbed it on his way out of his office. He hadn't ever given a woman flowers before. It hadn't been necessary because he didn't really do dates. Occasionally Sonny would want to go to a club and Jason would take someone with him because it was expected. But he didn't consider those to be dates. Mostly because the next morning he usually didn't even remember the woman's name if he bothered to get it. With Carly it never even occurred to him. God he'd been such a dog, but those days were over. Now it was all about a certain blue eyed beauty.

"Ready?" Johnny asked giving Jason a critical look over. His boss looked good. One of the best things Sonny had done for his former partner was to send him to his personal tailor.

"Yes." Jason said with a wide smile. He'd never been more ready in his life.

* * *

Francis answered the door when Jason rang the doorbell. The blonde had given his keys to Elizabeth so that she could make copies. "Wait in the living room and I'll go get her." Francis told his boss.

"I can go get her." Jason said annoyed.

"No, you can't. What you can do is wait in the living room and be stunned when she comes down. Women like to make an entrance." Johnny told his boss.

"Fine." Jason gave them both a look before moving into the front room. He took a look around since he hadn't seen the house fully furnished. He liked that the room wasn't fussy. He could see both Elizabeth and himself reflected in the space. Flopping back on the couch he prepared to wait.

* * *

Elizabeth jumped when the knock sounded on the door. Opening it she saw Francis. "Is he here?" She'd heard the doorbell ring a few moments ago. The enforcer nodded. "Okay." Elizabeth grabbed her sweater and bag. She was so nervous and placed a trembling hand on her stomach to try and calm the butterflies. She had nothing to be nervous about. This was Jason, her more than friend, the man she trusted most in this world. Finally squaring her shoulders she walked downstairs.

"He's in there." Cody pointed to the living room. The guys were all standing in the hall ready to go.

Nodding Elizabeth opened the pocket doors and stepped into the living room. For a minute they stood there looking at one another. "Elizabeth you look beautiful." Jason finally said. She was perfect. That dress was amazing. It made her eyes seem even bluer which shouldn't be possible.

"Thank you Jason. You look incredible." She'd never seen him in suit before. He looked like he should be in a magazine.

"These are for you." He said handing her the box. He should say something else but she left him fumbling for words.

"Do I have time to put them in water?" If not she'd put them in the refrigerator.

"Absolutely." The restaurant would not give his table away.

"I'll only be a minute." She said over her shoulder as she headed to the kitchen. He followed right behind her wanting to see her face when she saw what he had brought her.

She opened the box and gasped in delight. "Jay they are beautiful." She said softly as she gently touched the blooms. Twelve roses were nestled in the box. Six red and six pink.

"They're from Lila's hot house." He said remembering this afternoon. He had spent some time with his Grandmother as she told him what the different colored flowers symbolized. She'd been the one to recommend the mixed bouquet as the two colors together spoke of a romantic relationship.

"I will have to send her a thank you note." Elizabeth loved Lila's rose garden. She placed the flowers in a vase and put them in the center of the breakfast bar. She would press one of each color when they began to fade so that she would always have a memento of this evening.

"Are you ready?" He wanted to show her off.

"Let me get my coat." Jason held it while she slipped it on. Hand in hand they went down hall and Francis held the door for them. Johnny had the limo door open by the time they reached the car. Both guards took their place in the front of the vehicle, while Cody and Cooper got in one of the trucks, and they pulled off for the restaurant.

* * *

There was no waiting for Jason. They didn't even have to stop at the hostess's stand. From the front door they went right to their table where a server immediately appeared with menus. She saw a few guards that she recognized but didn't know if she was supposed to acknowledge them or not. So instead she focused on the menu.

"See anything you like?" Jason asked thinking he certainly did and it wasn't on the menu.

Talk about a loaded question. "Emily said to get the steak but there are five on the menu." And they were all really expensive.

"She was talking about the filet." He'd brought his sister here last year to celebrate her birthday. "Pretty much everything is good."

"What are you getting?" She didn't want to order anything that cost too much. It was true that Jason had a lot of money and he'd already spent a lot of it on her.

"Prime rib." Jason said placing his menu aside as that he could look at her. He loved looking at her. It humbled him somewhat that she was choosing to spend time with him. She really could do so much better.

"I guess I'll get the salmon. That's okay right?" She was nervous and resorting back to the people pleaser behavior of her youth. When she just wanted her foster parents to like her. "Wait, don't answer that. I'm sorry I asked you don't care what I order. If you did when we sat down you would have said 'Elizabeth you can only order certain things' and you didn't. So there is no reason for me to ask you if what I ordered is okay."

"Bella, relax." Jason said fighting a grin. She was nervous and so she was rambling. Placing his hand over hers he let his thumb sweep across her palm. "You can order anything you like. Or if you don't like what's on the menu I can ask the chef to make you whatever you want. If you want a grilled cheese sandwich then you'll get it."

"Just like that." She knew he wasn't trying to impress her with what he could do. He wanted to make sure that she was happy.

"Just like that." He repeated giving her a half smile.

"The salmon is fine." She relaxed and smiled back. "Sorry about the rambling."

"I like it when you ramble, it's cute." He told her linking their fingers. He wasn't normally much for holding hands but with Elizabeth it seemed so natural. He had to be touching her when they were together. Plus she almost always blushed when he did it. He loved it when she blushed, it made him hot and he had no idea why. Her cheeks turned pink and he wanted to ravish her. Lots of things made him want to ravish her.

"Yeah, because that's what I going for, cute." She looked away over to where the couples were dancing. She didn't want him to see her as some kid. She wanted him to see her as a woman. His woman. Puppies were cute she wanted to be sexy. She felt his fingers on her chin and let him turn her face back to his.

'Crap!' He mentally yelled at himself. He'd hurt her and he hadn't even meant to. "I'm sorry." He said softly.

"It's fine." She gave him a smile. It wasn't his fault that she had self esteem issues. What she needed to remember was that he asked her to come here with him. He saw her as someone he wanted to be with.

"Don't do that Bella. Don't hide from me, that isn't who we are. I think it's cute when you ramble, but I think you are beautiful." He knew her well enough to know exactly where his misstep occurred. "The most beautiful woman I've ever known, both inside and out." She blushed again and he wanted to take her on the table.

"Thank you Jay." She said softly. He dropped her a wink as the waiter came to take their order.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 22

Dinner was amazing and as they waited for dessert to come he noticed that she was looking at the dance floor. "Would you like to dance?"

"No." She said shaking her head.

"Emily said that you like to dance. It would probably make the night perfect for you." He pointed out. His sister had called him this morning to give him some pointers. While he was happy that Emily was so happy for them he hadn't needed the pep talk.

"She also said that you hate it. So it would probably make you miserable." Elizabeth told him. She had called Emily this afternoon because she needed someone to help her calm down.

"I would dance if you wanted to." There wasn't much he wouldn't do for her he was coming to realize. In that one month in her studio she'd gone from being his very close friend to everything. Carly used to babble on about finding your soul mate and he thought it was a stupid idea, but now he was rethinking that.

"Jay." She looked down and started chewing her lower lip. She wanted to find the right words to tell him what she was feeling. "I don't ever want you to feel that you have to do or be something to make me happy. Just being with you makes me happier than I've ever been in my entire life. Whether we are here or on a bench on the docks, if you're in a suit or blue jeans, if we are in the limo or on your bike all that matters to me is that I'm with you. You are all that matters. We don't have to dance. Sitting here holding your hand is enough." Finally she looked up and he was smiling at her.

Standing up he moved behind her chair and pulled it back from the table. Leaning over he placed his lips against the shell of her ear and whispered. "Bella, will you dance with me? I've waited patiently all night to hold you in my arms I don't want to wait anymore.

Without another word she stood and let him take her to the dance floor.

* * *

"Tonight was amazing." Elizabeth gushed as Jason closed the door to the house behind them. He had actually carried her over threshold. "I had no idea that you were such an amazing dancer." He had glided her around the dance floor so smoothly she felt like her feet weren't even on the ground.

"I never said I couldn't dance just that I don't. But I have to admit I enjoyed holding you so close." He'd had a difficult time keeping his body in check. They had returned to the table to enjoy dessert before dancing some more. "I'm glad you had fun."

"I had the best time of my life." She told him as she turned the roses caught her eye and she gave him a shy smile. From start to finish the night had been magical.

"So, since you had so much fun would you like to go out with me again?" He asked her.

"We live together now you don't have to take me out." Elizabeth told him.

"Yes I do." Edward had pulled him aside a few days ago to give him some advice. He said it was what his father told him when he first started dating Lila. Edward told Jason to make sure that Elizabeth knew she was important. To not ever assume she knew how he felt. To make time just for her so that she never doubted her place in his life. He intended to heed that advice.

"Okay. I'd love to on one condition." She said walking over to where he stood.

"What's that?" He had been expecting a yes but not a condition.

"You let me plan the next date." Elizabeth wanted to do something special for him.

"You want to plan a date for us?" Immediately he worried that she would try to match what he did. He didn't want her to think that he was expecting something elaborate. Special nights like this were for her.

"I do. If you trust me enough that is. I won't make you go to the ballet or anything like that." She promised him with a smile.

"Do you like the ballet? I can get us tickets." Jason would love to take her to New York to see a proper ballet performance. He knew that she'd been to the city with Lucky and that they had a great time. He'd like to take her back and show her more. Or he could take her to London and they could see the ballet there, as well as the museums.

"Maybe some other time. " There was no point in saying she didn't want to go, she could tell he was already planning it. "For now I want to plan the next date."

"Alright. Just tell me when and where." Nothing would stop him from being where she wanted him to.

"Would you like some coffee?" She wasn't really sure what the next step was. Should they relax before going upstairs? Or should they go right upstairs and see where the night took them.

"No." He said softly. More than anything he wanted to take her upstairs to bed.

As if she read his thoughts she next asked him. "Would you like to go upstairs?"

"Yes, I would." Jason knew this was the time for him to tell her what he was feeling.

"Me too." She admitted shyly.

Not needing her to say it twice he extended his hand and led her to their bedroom. He'd been involved in the planning of this room, but still hadn't seen it finished. It was perfect. Done in shades of blue it was warm and welcoming. "I love how you decorated the house."

"Thank you. I wanted it to reflect us both." Elizabeth was nervous but she wasn't afraid. She had waited a lifetime for this moment with this man.

He cupped her cheek in his hand and tilted her face so she was looking at him. "I love you Elizabeth." Jason simply couldn't hold his emotions inside anymore. He had to tell her how he felt.

"I love you too Jason." Her heart was full to bursting with how she felt about the incredible man standing before her. Walking across the room she opened the drawer in the nightstand and removed two envelopes before she came back to stand before him.

"What's this?" Jason asked taking the items when she held them out.

"Our blood test results." She managed to not blush while telling him.

"Come here." Jason held out his hand and took them to the sofa in front of the fireplace. He pulled her onto his lap. He put the envelope with her results down and then opened his. Together they read the paper seeing that he was perfectly healthy and then he kissed her softly. "Your turn."

Elizabeth opened her envelope and when they saw that she was also perfectly healthy she kissed him. They sat there for a moment looking into one another's eyes. The only thing stopping them from taking that next step was them. She for one didn't want to wait anymore. Since yesterday morning she'd thought of little else. "I'd like to make love with you Jay."

Gently he brushed a loose strand of hair off her forehead. He picked her up and placed her next to their bed. "I want to make love with you too Bella. I just want you to be sure."

"I am." She told him smiling.

"Do you mind if I leave the light on? I want to see you." He didn't want her to think that what they were going to share had to be done in the dark.

"Okay." She responded softly.

Leaning forward he kissed her tenderly letting his fingers run through her hair. "You are the most beautiful thing I have seen." He whispered between kisses, smiling when she blushed.

Slowly she unbuttoned his shirt he had pulled his tie off in the limo, before pushing it and his jacket off his shoulders. Her movements were somewhat tentative and she worried that he would get impatient that she wasn't moving faster. Looking up into his eyes she saw caring and patience. And passion. She definitely saw passion for her.

After his shirt was out of the way she moved on to his pants. Her hand shook as she fumbled with his belt. "Sorry." She mumbled wishing the ground would open up and swallow her.

"Don't be." He said softly. "You're doing fine. We don't have to rush."

She nodded before turning around. "Will you unzip my dress?"

He did pushing the garment off her shoulders before watching as it slid down her body. She was still facing away from him and his eyes landed on her bottom encased in pale green silk. He took a deep breath just to keep in control. Slow, he repeated to himself.

Turning her back to face him he kissed her deeply as he let his hand cup her breasts over her bra. Lightly he brushed the tips of his fingers across her nipple causing it to bead tightly. "Aah." She gasped as she pulled her mouth from his. She could feel that deep in the core of her being.

Jason repeated the motion again watching as her eyelids became heavy and her breathing increased. Pushing the thin material out of the way he looked at the soft mounds for the first time before dipping his hand and sucking one hard tip into the heat of his mouth.

"Jason." She sighed arching her back trying to get closer. The soft sucking felt incredible.

Unhooking the bra and pushing it out of the way he moved to the twin mound giving it the same attention. When he lifted his head he saw that both nipples were darker. "Feel good?" He asked her looking up.

Elizabeth nodded bringing her hands down from his hair where they had fisted to rest on his shoulders. Slowly she let her fingers drift down his chest. Watching as his eyes shut in bliss. His body was incredible and she very much enjoyed being able to touch him.

"This is what I dream of, your hands touching me." Her movements were shy and unsure but he delighted in them none the less.

Gently he taught her the act of love. Taking his time to make sure that she was enjoying everything they did. He removed the rest of his clothing, giving her a minute to look at him, before laying them on the bed. When he pushed her panties off she instinctively covered herself so he brought his lips back to hers kissing her and letting her decide if they would continue.

When she relaxed against him once again he let his fingers caress her as they moved to her center. With the slightest pressure he urged her to open her legs. When she did he gently stroked her wanting to shout when his finger was instantly coated with her essence.

Concentrating on her he brought her to the first peak and pushed her over loving the sound of her calling his name in passion. Inserting one and then a second finger into her tight channel he stretched her muscles not wanting to cause her undue pain.

"Jay." She panted out.

He loved that she had a nickname for him. "Hmm." He hummed against her neck.

"Can you make love with me now?" She wanted that.

"Promise me you'll say something if you get scared." With her eyes on his she nodded. When he felt she was ready he rose over her, careful to keep his weight on his forearms and gently joined his body with hers.

Clutching his shoulders tight Elizabeth moaned when she felt Jason push his hardened flesh into her body. There was pressure but not any pain. Slowly he rocked against her until she felt his hips touching hers. Until he was so deep inside her it felt like they truly were one person. Then he stopped and kissed her slow and deep letting her adjust to having him inside her. She could feel his heartbeat against her inner walls and it left her speechless.

Shyly she raised her hips not knowing if what she was doing was right. When Jason growled above her and moved his hips as well it made her feel powerful. Closing her eyes she let the sensations wash over her, until a feeling that she could only describe as electric moved through her. She called out his name as she gave into the ecstasy and held him tight to her as his body shook above hers.

Just as gently as he joined them Jason pulled from her. "Are you okay?" He asked bringing her against him. At her nod he looked down and smiled. "Thank you." Kissing her softly he wrapped her in his arms just needing her close.

"Thank you Jason." She whispered feeling like she'd come home.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 23

"Stay put." He said kissing her tenderly before he rolled from the bed and moved to the bathroom. Elizabeth did as instructed and simply watched him. Since they had left the light in the bathroom on his whole body was visible to her. Wide shoulders, tight abs, large hands, and feet. Plus that face. He was in her mind perfection. His very tight butt was the last thing she saw before he stepped into the bathroom putting him out of her line of sight.

She closed her eyes and listened to him move around in the bathroom. The toilet flushed followed by water hitting the sink as he cleaned up.

The bed dipped under his weight signaling his return, the man moved like a cat. Before she could open her eyes to rise and take a turn in the bathroom he was gently pushing her onto her back. She looked and saw he had a washcloth in his left hand. With only a slight blush Elizabeth opened her legs allowing him to clean her. Some how this act seemed even more intimate then what they'd just shared. When he finished he softly claimed her mouth once more before tossing the used cloth in the hamper.

Sliding back in bed Jason pulled the covers up to make sure she didn't catch a chill, but didn't lie down. Instead he propped himself up on one elbow and looked down at her with a smile. He loved the way her hair fanned out across the pillow case. He loved how she looked lying here beside him. "I love you Bella." He said softly kissing her once more.

"I love you too Jay." She told him softly.

"Ready to sleep?" He asked her. When she nodded he reached over and turned out the light preparing to settle in for the night.

He stretched out so that they were facing one another. They were silent as they exchanged soft kisses and touches. Things between them would be different now. He would still be the man she trusted more than anyone else, but now there would be this awareness between them. This new level of intimacy that they would share. Elizabeth buried her face against his shoulder loving how his legs felt entwined with hers. She was a woman now, his woman. It was a wonderful feeling.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Jason asked when she hid her face from him.

"I'm wonderful. It was wonderful." She told him still feeling a bit shy.

"I'm glad." Jason left his hand slide down her back when he felt goose bumps he pulled the comforter tighter around them. He didn't push her to talk because he knew that she was dealing with all the new sensations she was experiencing. She'd never been this close with someone before and it took time to adjust.

"Jay, can I ask you something?" She was summoning up all her nerve.

"Anything." He sounded relaxed but not sleepy as he kissed the top of her head.

"Was it okay for you?" For the first time all night she was acknowledging her uncertainty. She wasn't fishing for compliments. Honestly she wanted to know that she had satisfied him. If the sex wasn't good she wanted to know because she wanted to be everything he needed. Elizabeth didn't want him looking elsewhere for someone to make him feel good.

"Really?" Her question surprised him.

"I want to make you feel as good as you make me feel." She admitted still not looking up.

Jason reached over to turn the light back on he wanted to be able to see her face. He could see enough of her to be able to gauge her reaction to what he was going to say so he didn't lift her head. "You made me feel amazing and it was better than okay. It was the best ever." He let the smile come through in his voice.

"Okay." Elizabeth finally looked up smiling softly.

* * *

The next morning when Elizabeth woke she instantly blushed. She was lying in bed, completely naked, with Jason. He was naked as well and they were spooned together touching from head to toe. It felt wonderful.

Looking up she saw that his eyes were still closed. Normally he was up before her. Maybe today she could surprise him with breakfast. Well just coffee since he didn't eat in the mornings. Shifting in preparation to slide off the bed Elizabeth quickly sucked in a breath at the soreness between her legs. "Oh." She said before biting her lip. The last time she'd felt something like this was…and instantly her mind went the last place she wanted it to.

When she sobbed Jason gently put his arms around her drawing her back into his warmth. He'd been awake for several hours but didn't get out of bed. He wanted to be here when she woke up. To be honest he had expected the tears last night. What they had shared had been beautiful but it had also been the end of a very long journey for Elizabeth. He didn't want her to wake up alone.

"I'm sorry." She said still crying.

"Ssh, baby, don't apologize. Just let it come. Get it out and then we can talk." He crooned to her simply waiting until the tears dried up. Getting up he got her a wet cloth to wipe her face before holding her close again. "Can you tell me?"

"I'm sore." Elizabeth began not sure she could make him understand. "It reminded me of the day after I was raped. I know it's normal after your fist time and I don't know why I'm crying. What we shared was amazing."

"It happened because your body remembered the pain. I'm not insulted Bella. What happened to you will always be with you and it will pop up at times when you don't want it to. I just ask that you come to me and let me help when that happens. Is that why you were getting out of bed? Because you were upset?" He asked kissing her forehead before dropping a kiss on her lips.

"No, I wanted to surprise you with coffee." She admitted giving him a small smile. He always knew what to say to make her feel better. "How long have you been awake?"

"A few hours, I don't need much sleep. How about if I go downstairs and fix us some breakfast? You can have a soak in the tub." That should help with her sore muscles. "Will you be okay if I leave you for about half an hour?"

"I'll be fine." She assured him. That didn't stop him from running the bath and carrying her to the tub. Once she was in the water he leaned over and gave her a steamy kiss.

"I'll be back." He told her before walking from the room.

* * *

Before starting breakfast Jason took a few minutes to level out his breathing. He was pissed that there was nothing he could do to make things right for Bella. The person who had hurt her was dead, so Jason couldn't make him suffer. And the memories of what was done to her would be with her for the rest of her life. True she was not defined by her assault, but he'd be wrong if he thought it didn't make her the person she was today.

He also truly believed what he told her. The memories would rise to the surface at unexpected times. He just hoped he was there when they did. For the rest of the morning he would take his cues from her. If she wanted to talk he would listen, if she needed to cry some more he would hold her, and if she wanted to just move on they could do that too. Jason was glad that he followed his instincts and waited until he could stay all night before making love with his girl.

Feeling better he got acquainted with his new kitchen. It only took a few minutes to locate everything he was looking for. He fixed her some pancakes and hot chocolate. For himself he poured a cup of black coffee. Once everything was on the tray he headed back upstairs.

She was coming out of the bathroom when he arrived. Swallowing hard, because she was only wearing a towel, he put the tray down. "I made pancakes." Which she could clearly see, but he couldn't think of anything else to say. Her in just a towel was sexy.

"Thanks." She stood there blushing. She had no clue why, Jason had seen everything last night.

"Are-are you feeling better?" He asked wondering if he was drooling.

"Much, thanks. I'm going to get dressed." Elizabeth pointed to the closet before quickly walking over. She shut the door behind her. A few minutes later she came back out in one of his t-shirts. "That's your closet." She said blushing again.

"Good to know." Jason croaked out. She wouldn't ever need to buy fancy lingerie. He had no idea that she would look that good in one of his shirts.

She just stood there looking at him. He was gorgeous. And sexy. And hot. Really hot, and she wanted him. Again. Despite her upset this morning she wanted to crawl all over him. That made her feel good.

"Get back in the bed." Jason said picking up the tray. When she did he placed the food in front of her.

"It looks really good." She said smiling. "I could have come downstairs so you didn't have to go through all the trouble of making a tray." She told him, moaning when she took the first bite. "I love pancakes."

He damned near spilled his coffee all over himself at that moan. "I can make them as often as you like." He would make them everyday if it got her to moan like that.

"You're going to spoil me." She said taking another bite. "I'm not a very good cook. I can make some things, but not many. Would you show me how to make pancakes? Then I can surprise you with breakfast in bed."

The words breakfast in bed took on a whole new meaning in his mind. Clearly he was a pervert because he was imagining all the things they could do with the maple syrup. "I don't normally eat breakfast." Jason said trying to get his mind out of the gutter.

"Oh, that's right. I guess then I'll have to learn something else then." She would. Francis and Johnny both said they were good cooks maybe one of them would help her. Then the meal could still be a surprise. When she took the last bite she leaned back. "Wonderful. What are your plans for the day?"

"Just being with you." Jason said smiling over at her. "Whatever you have in mind."

"I was thinking of going to my studio and working on some stuff for school." Elizabeth said with a slight frown. She still wasn't sure how she felt about returning to the tiny space. She wasn't one who hid from the things that scared her, but after what happened there Elizabeth wasn't sure she wanted to go back.

"I'm not sure I want you to go there." Jason admitted. "I won't ever try and run your life or tell you what to do. But I don't like the thought of you going there."

"Honestly me either." She leaned against his shoulder. "I'm not sure I want to go back after today. That hurts because it's the first place that was ours and I feel like I'm losing something by letting it go."

"You aren't letting it go. We own it, so it will always be there. If you want we can even leave the studio empty." Jason would support her decision, whatever it was.

"I'd like to go. Just to know that I can." She told him.

His girl was strong, Jason thought with a smile. "May I come with you?"

"I'd like that." She said smiling up at him. "I'll get dressed, in my clothes, and you get cleaned up. I'll meet you downstairs." She gave him a kiss before rolling from the bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 24

Jason watched as she reached in her pocket and removed her key. Pushing it into the lock she let her hand fall and stood still seeming to stare at it. To him it appeared that she was making her mind up about whether or not to go in. The studio door next to hers opened and Francis peeked out. Jason just shook his head no and the enforcer went back inside. He, Johnny, Cooper, and Cody were here just in case.

"This shouldn't be this hard." She said out loud. If anything it should be easier than coming back after the first attack. That had been much more terrifying. After that she'd marched defiantly up to the steel door, stuck her key in the lock and stepped into her studio. Now after getting hit by a rock she was scared. Maybe it was a case of one time too many. Maybe she wouldn't ever feel safe here again.

"Don't push yourself. No one will think less of you if going inside is too hard." He wanted her to know that. "If you want we can try again tomorrow."

"I will think less of me." Elizabeth didn't back down from a fight. If she did then she'd be sitting in a room catatonic. Her life had not been easy but it was her determination to not be broken that kept her going. She wasn't a quitter and not going inside would be quitting. Turning the key she opened the door and taking a deep breath stepped inside.

Every single shard of glass had been cleaned up and the windows replaced. Unlike her last set of windows the glass panes were clear and the room was flooded with light. It made the space seem bigger.

"The glass is bullet proof." Jason said coming in and closing the door behind him.

"No more rocks" She said. Boy if she needed proof that he loved her it was right there.

"Or anything else." Jason was going to do whatever he could to keep her safe.

"Thank you." She turned and smiled. Unbuttoning her coat she slipped it off and he was there to take it. "I'm going to paint. Can you stay?"

"Absolutely." He held up his travel guide on Belgium. "I came prepared."

* * *

Elizabeth put down her paint brush in disgust. Nothing was coming to her. Her muse had fled and she had no doubt as to why. Jason Morgan. The infuriatingly sexy man was sitting right there being well sexy. I mean really couldn't he dial it down for just a little while. How was a girl supposed to be productive knowing he was right there for the taking?

Only problem was she couldn't figure out how to take him. Sitting on the stool in front of her easel she gave the problem some thought. Last night had been amazing. Every time she looked at him today she remembered how it felt to be with him. Not surprisingly she wanted to have sex, with him, again. Right this instant in fact.

So what did she do about that? Oh she was ninety nine point nine percent sure that if she brought it up he'd be on board with it, but seeing how she'd been a virgin up until last night she'd never initiated sex before. Yes she had admitted to wanting to make love but Jason had made the first move. Even when it came to kissing he was always the aggressor always the one to get things started. Up until right now she had been fine with that.

So why was she over here pouting instead of over there having sex? It was that pesky point one percent that was stopping her. Okay that wasn't true it was mostly stopping her. What if her asking for sex upset him? He could be one of those guys who had to be charge in the bedroom, though technically they weren't in the bedroom, she wouldn't complain because the man certainly knew what he was about. She didn't think he would mind.

Also she was terrified of making a fool of herself. What if he laughed? It's not like she'd ever seduced someone before. That would be mortifying. Grabbing a sketch pad she headed over to the couch. She'd sit next to him and drop some subtle hints. Maybe he'd get the message then.

* * *

Jason sat on the couch and read his travel guide. Or at least he was pretending to read it. Half an hour ago Elizabeth had moved to the other end of the sofa sketchbook in hand and he'd found it impossible to concentrate ever since. She was wearing those jeans that he loved so much. The pair that hugged her ass perfectly and made it impossible to look anywhere else. When she sat at the other end of the chair he almost pouted. That put her entirely too far away. If she was here he wanted her close. Right next to him so he could touch her. He always wanted to touch her. It was becoming a bit of an obsession with him.

Sneaking a peek out of the corner of his eye he suppressed a grin. Despite her trying to be coy, Jason knew why she wasn't at the easel painting.

The subtle looks when she thought he wasn't looking, the flush to her skin and her hardened nipples all were a dead giveaway. The constant shifting in the seat also was a clue. His girl was horny. What he couldn't figure out was why she wasn't saying anything. He was always up for sex, was in fact sitting here right now ready to go.

* * *

Moving from the easel was clearly a mistake. She thought being closer to him would give her some idea as to how to proceed, instead she was now even more frustrated. He'd had his nose in that damned book since he sat down. Oh he'd given her a sexy smile when she walked past and then went right back to reading. Meanwhile she was sitting here with a blank page wanting to scream.

Suddenly it dawned on her that she was his girlfriend. They lived together in a house that he bought for her. A man who bought a house for you was not going to turn down sex. Putting her book and pencil down she scooted down the sofa until she was by his side.

When he looked over she was chewing her bottom lip, and he got that she was nervous. He didn't get why because he wasn't going to turn her down. But apparently her nerves were why she hadn't spoken up sooner. That was funny because he was a sure thing. He could make this easy for her by picking her up and taking her however something told him that it was important for her to make the first move.

"Jay?" Elizabeth started hating that her voice was shaking.

"Yeah, Bella?" He said trying to play it cool when really he wanted to grab her.

Reaching out she took his book from his hands placing it on the side table. Being bold she placed a knee on either side of his hips straddling him on the couch. Elizabeth was glad that they had plenty of room because she wanted him right here. If she was going to go for it, she was going to go for it. Leaning forward she let her mouth cover his as she slid forward onto his lap.

His hands came up and framed her hips and for the span of a second Elizabeth was afraid he was going to stop her but what he did was pull her even closer. Placing her center over his. Opening his mouth he invited her to take the kiss deeper so she did.

Keeping his hands on her hips and letting this proceed at her pace was testing his control. He wanted to rip her shirt open and bury his face between her breasts but instead he moved his hands from her hips to cup her bottom. Kneading the firm flesh he moaned as her fingers tugged on his shirt. Pulling back she tugged until he reached behind his head and ripped the shirt off. As it cleared his head he was thrilled to see that she was removing her shirt as well.

Her mouth was back on his and her hands were touching him everywhere. It didn't seem like they were going to be taking it slow and he was fine with that. Reaching up he opened the front clasp of her bra pushing the fabric out of the way as he dipped his head. Closing his lips over the turgid peak he sucked hard as she fisted her fingers in his hair. He switched breast and she swore her eyes crossed.

Reaching down she opened his pants reaching inside and closed her fist around him. "Fuck." He groaned. That felt so incredibly good. He got her pants open and urged her up so that she could remove them. While she did he pushed his pants down past his knees. Holding his erection he urged her over him and down on to his hard flesh. He hissed as he filled her up and she moaned as he stretched her.

Looking into his eyes Elizabeth moved over him. Slow at first and then faster until she was slamming onto with every down stroke and he was begging her for more. She Elizabeth Webber was making Jason Morgan beg. If that didn't make her ego swell nothing would. "Shit, I'm coming." Jason said through gritted teeth.

She nodded pumping harder and then biting her lip to hold in a scream as his fingers worked her clit. He was not going to come before she did. Her back arched and on a deep moan she peaked digging her short nails into his shoulders. That small sting pushed him over. With a growl he followed letting her tight body milk him dry. Done he slumped against her managing to wrap his arms around her waist. "So you wanted to have sex." He teased when he got his breath back.

"What was your first clue?" She asked giggling.

Sitting here with his laughing girl in his arms, her pretty breasts at eye level and his cock buried inside him Jason was hit with a wave of emotion that made him feel warm. God he loved her. He started to harden inside her and laughter ended on a moan.

"Again?" She asked him unable to believe that he was ready to go again so soon.

"Yeah." He pushed up deeper inside her a bit surprised. He wanted her all the time but he still should have needed more recovery time. "Okay?" He didn't want to hurt her.

"So okay." She told him already feeling an orgasm building. It amazed her how quickly he could take her to the brink of exploding. He loved her slow this time and even though she was on top, it was him who set the pace. After they both peaked again he gently pulled from her.

"Can I tell you something?" He asked tightening his arms to keep her on his lap. He wanted her close.

"Sure." She said looking into his eyes as she let her fingers drift through his short hair.

"I've wanted to do that since the second week I was here." Jason admitted.

"Glad I could help." Elizabeth blushed a pretty shade of pink. "It didn't hurt that I wanted to do it too."

"Is that right?" Jason smirked.

She nodded. "Jay?"

"Yes." He asked smiling.

"Do you still have your room at Jake's?" She gave him a saucy grin. There were other things she wanted to try. His old room was at the top of the list.

He groaned and dropped his head back. "Woman you are gonna kill me." But he planned on making that wish come true because Jake would happily give him the key to his old room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

There is a new poll on my page for those who are interested. If you can't see it PM me for info.

* * *

Chapter 25

He paced back and forth trying to figure out what to do. Stopping he looked down at the newspapers on the coffee table. This was his fault, all his fault. He'd forgotten to deliver the gift. He was watching Carly and he kept forgetting. And because he was absent minded she thought he didn't care. Smacking his head hard he wondered why he was surprised. A woman like her needed to know you cared. If he had shown her then this wouldn't be happening.

When the blonde and his Lizzie walked out of the restaurant one week ago apparently a photographer had been lurking in the area because the next morning a large color picture of the two of them appeared on the front page of the Port Charles Watch. The paper was nothing more than a gossip rag. Not something he would normally buy. But he had to. He had to know how badly he messed up.

She was with the man from the bar. The criminal. Lizzie deserved better, but she was lonely. He'd left her alone for too long and this other man swooped in. Not that he blamed Jason Morgan. When presented with an opportunity to be with Lizzie only a fool would pass it up. They said that Morgan had suffered brain damage, but clearly he was still smart enough to know a quality woman when he saw one.

Too bad he wouldn't be able to keep her. Once he delivered his package Lizzie would realize that her true love was still here. That he was coming for her. All he had to do was take her his gift. He looked at the gaily wrapped box. He'd picked what was inside with care. Knowing that it was something she would love. Smiling he imagined the joy that would come to her face when she removed the lid. If only he could be there. But he could not. He still had work to do to ensure her safety. He would continue to woo her while he eliminated the threat. It was only a matter of time until they were together again.

* * *

Jason was pissed. He hated it when he showed up in the newspapers by himself but now that they were exploiting Elizabeth he wanted to hurt someone. While she had been labeled 'unknown brunette beauty' in Saturday morning's paper it hadn't taken long for someone to call in with her name. The afternoon edition ran with her full name and the words mob moll behind it. That had been enough to make Jason storm from the house.

So far none of the reporters had been stupid enough to approach Elizabeth directly but pictures were still popping up in the paper every day. Her at the supermarket, her at school, her jogging in the park with Cody. All apparently taken with a long range telephoto lens because no one had seen any photographers hanging around. It made Elizabeth's skin crawl that she was basically being stalked. She was also concerned that Jason was going to end up in jail if this continued.

Earlier in the week however had been the worse. It was her first day back at school since the press starting following her. The shooting investigation had been closed and the University reopened. As she was leaving class one of her fellow students had very loudly called Elizabeth a mob whore. Right there in front of the entire lecture hall. The petite brunette had simply kept walking not even acknowledging the remark but Cooper who was with her knew that it had hit home. She had forbidden him from calling Jason saying she would tell her boyfriend herself. She had before dinner and after he made sure she was okay he called in a few favors and suddenly that student's financial aid package disappeared. Hopefully others would get the hint and back off.

Elizabeth popped out of the basement where her home studio was located. While she had loved the last visit to her old studio at the docks she'd come to the decision that she didn't want to go back there. Jason said he would leave it vacant in case she changed her mind but she knew she wouldn't.

"I need to go get the mail." She said in an overly bright tone. She was hoping that the art book she ordered on line would be here today. She was trying not to let the press and small minded folks of this town get to her, but it hurt to be called names. None of them had the right to judge her or her relationship with Jason. He was hands down the best man she knew and if this was the price for being with him then so be it.

"I'll walk you down and back up." Cody offered even though it was Saturday Jason was at the office.

"Okay." Elizabeth told her guard. She wasn't leaving the grounds but since she was going down to the gate he would go with her. She could just call and ask that the mail be brought up, but that made her feel funny. The guards weren't her personal servants and she didn't want to treat them that way.

They weren't gone for very long and Elizabeth offered to make Cody some coffee when they got back. A pot of coffee was always ready because the guys drank a lot of it. I guess that's what happens when you worked for a coffee importer. Putting the stack of mail aside she picked up the good sized colorfully wrapped box with an attached bright red envelope that clearly contained a greeting card that had been waiting with the mail. It didn't take a huge leap to figure out that it was a Valentine's Day gift and card. The holiday was next week. She didn't celebrate it anymore.

Her hands were shaking a bit as she ripped the envelope open. Inside was a gaudy card with a bright red heart in the center with the words 'Be Mine' written in glitter glue. Opening it inside three words were scrawled in black inside 'Thinking of you' Elizabeth frowned when she noticed, just like the flowers, it wasn't signed. Turning over the envelope she saw that it was postmarked Port Charles. Still frowning she opened the box lifting up the contents before quickly dropping it again. When a whimper escaped her Cody was instantly at her side.

"Ms. Webber." The guard said in concern. She was staring at the contents of the box and when he touched her shoulder she screamed in fright.

"DON'T TOUCH ME!" She hugged herself and backed up into the wall. Sliding down it she curled up into a ball.

Cody was already on the phone. "Jason will be here in ten minutes." He said to the clearly distraught young woman. Seeing her like this was bad enough, but the whimpering was what was making his temper rise. No one should make a sound like that.

* * *

"In the hall." Jason instructed when he came through the door. Cody had already mentioned the gift and seeing Elizabeth so afraid made Jason's blood pressure spike. Before he approached her he looked in the box. Frowning he held up the item inside to examine it closer. A red dress. Folding it he put it back. "Baby?"

Elizabeth launched herself into his arms holding on tight. "Who would do this?"

"I'm going to find out." Jason swore to her. "Can you tell me what upset you?"

"The night I was raped I was wearing a red dress just like that one." Elizabeth shuddered hard and moved closer.

Jason had no idea what to say. "Johnny." He called his second in command who was waiting in the hall with Francis and Cody.

"What's up?" Johnny was looking at the young woman kneeling beside his boss. He'd never seen her so pale. Even the night they'd moved her to the Quartermaine's she hadn't looked this frightened.

"I want to know everything you can about this gift. The card goes with it." Odds are they wouldn't be able to turn up anything but it wouldn't hurt to look into it.

"I'll get right on it." Johnny told his boss. He remembered the flowers. "Do you think the flowers go with this and not Cal Atkins?"

"Look into it." Jason didn't want to think that there were two people stalking his girl. "Come on baby, let's get you upstairs." Jason held out his hand and Elizabeth clutched it tightly. They went out into the hall where the guys were standing.

"Cody, I'm sorry I yelled at you." Elizabeth hadn't meant to take out her fright on the man who'd been nothing but kind to her.

"Don't worry about it Ms. Webber." He hadn't taken it personally.

"Thank you." She still felt bad.

"Francis can you please call Dara and tell her I'm at the house. If she could drop the contracts off here then I can look at them tomorrow." He was done working for today.

"It's okay Jason you can go back to office. I was just startled." Elizabeth didn't want to interfere with his work.

"Francis?" Jason would set her straight on what his priorities were when they got upstairs.

"I'll make the call and wait for the delivery." The enforcer told him.

"Thanks." Jason said before scooping his girl up and taking the stairs two at a time.

* * *

The next morning at five a.m. Johnny was at the airport to pick up Max and Milo. "Welcome back." Johnny grinned at the two brothers.

"Aren't you supposed to have a cardboard sign with our name on it?" Max said smirking at his friend.

"Your last name is too fucking long to fit." Johnny said laughing.

"Asshole." Max snorted looking around. "Where is your car?"

"This way." Johnny was in the front lot. They walked out to the large black truck with tinted windows.

"I didn't think you drove anything but those candy colored toys." Max said to be difficult. O'Brien's love of sports cars was legendary. The man owned one of the premiere car collections in their world.

"I'm not putting the two of you in one of my cars. Well I'm not putting you in one of my cars. Milo can have a ride." Johnny said smiling as they got in the vehicle.

"Did I mention that you were an asshole?" Max said buckling up. Milo had been typically silent during their exchange.

Johnny just smiled as he gunned the engine. "It's early yet I'll take you the long way." They sped out of the parking lot.

"So tell us about the new problem." Max would not speak about New York until he was with Jason. However Johnny was expected to bring the two brothers up to date on their recent problem.

"It's not new. We just missed it. Elizabeth has a stalker. Atkins's attacks were ironically enough timed so that we thought it was all one thing." Johnny was pissed at how sloppy they'd been.

"Another threat. Poor woman." Max shook his head. They still hadn't met Ms. Webber yet.

"That's the thing. Francis and I talked it over until late last night. We think that whoever is doing this thinks they are in love with Ms. Webber." Johnny handled the car like a pro as they took the turns in excess of one hundred miles an hour. He handled the truck like it was a sports car. "The notes with the cards make us think whoever this is, is trying to court her. We are waiting to see if there will be more gifts."

"Doesn't make the person any less dangerous. In fact they might be more dangerous once they realize she doesn't love them back." Milo finally spoke up.

"We agree." Johnny said speaking for both him and Francis. "At least they are now in the house. School may be an issue though."

"From what we have heard Ms. Webber sounds like a smart young woman. If Jason thinks it's too dangerous for her to continue to go to the University she will probably agree." Max had heard some of the other guys speak of the brunette. They all liked her.

"You think Corinthos will try to sleep with this one too." Milo smirked as he shook his head. He didn't like Sonny at all.

Information in their world moved at Mach speed. Everyone knew that Corinthos was sleeping with Jason's ex, and that she hadn't been Jason's ex when that affair started. Everyone also knew that Morgan had moved on with a young woman named Elizabeth. No one outside of Port Charles had met her yet, but it hadn't taken long for it to be reported that he would kill anyone who threatened her.

"Not if he wants to keep breathing." When Johnny had checked in with Cody the couple had still been in his boss's room. "Jason didn't love Carly. He loves Elizabeth."

"Good for him. He needs a good woman." Max really liked Jason. He also respected him. He knew from his parent's marriage that men in their world needed a woman who would ground them. Not one's who catered to their egos. Carly was a mess and a woman like her got a man killed.

"Since you guys are sticking around longer, Jason wanted to let you know that one of the penthouses at the Dorchester Towers is vacant. It's got more room then the hotel you are staying at. The key is in the glove compartment." Johnny looked at the clock. "We have some time if you want to swing by and check it out." Jason acquired the building with the territory. "You'll have me and Francis as neighbors."

"Hell that makes me want to stay at the hotel." Max joked.

"I'll move. If I have to put up with your snoring one more night I may kill you." Milo said from the back seat.

"Yeah because you don't snore." Max glared over his shoulder at his younger brother. "Take us by. His highness back there is upset because he's not getting enough beauty sleep."

"What's your excuse for being so fucking ugly?" Milo shot back.

Johnny just laughed. He really liked the Giambetti brothers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 26

Jason had been awake for almost four hours and he was still in bed. Normally no matter what time it was when he woke up he got moving. Since he didn't need much sleep he tended to start his days fairly early. Now that he had Bella, he was creating a new normal. These early morning hours holding his girl were the best part of the day.

They'd spent most of yesterday in their private suite. Not making love, but just being together after her upset. He'd started their time together by sitting her down and making sure that she understood that nothing came before her. Nothing short of an all out war would keep him away if she needed him. He explained to her that he had very good men working for him and if he needed to focus on her the business would not suffer. He then backed up his words by staying with her for the rest of the day.

It was almost six and Johnny should be heading back to the house with Max and Milo in about an hour or so. He also expected that his sister would be putting in an appearance fairly early. Emily was coming by to have breakfast. The two friends hadn't spent much time together lately because Bella didn't want Emily to get hurt. Almost as if she sensed his running thoughts the woman in his arms shifted beside him and slowly opened her eyes. "Hey there." He said softly.

"Hi." She loved waking up next to Jason. "Do we need to get up?" She knew that he had a busy day ahead of him.

"We have time." Jason assured her. Last night Francis had called up to say he was staying and would start breakfast for everyone.

"I don't want to make you late." At the same time she really didn't want to let him go.

"You won't." He always loved how she looked but he was thinking that right now she'd never looked more beautiful. "Did you sleep well?"

"With you holding me how could I not?" Having him so close had made her feel incredibly safe. "Did you sleep well?" Elizabeth asked him.

"I always sleep well with you beside me." He told her smiling. She blushed so he leaned over and kissed her. He couldn't have stopped himself if he tried. Her lips were so soft under his. When he pulled back she was smiling.

"I should go get dressed." Elizabeth said not really wanting to move. Emily had promised to come over early.

"Me too." Jason made himself open his arms.

With one last smile Elizabeth rolled from the bed and walked into the bathroom.

* * *

"Well this is not what I expected." Max said looking at the house they had pulled up in front of. The quiet upper class neighborhood was the last place he would even think of Jason calling home.

"Elizabeth likes it here." Johnny said grinning. It was almost eight. They had stopped off and grabbed breakfast.

"There is a lot of curiosity about her." Max told the other man as they walked up to the porch.

"Many people will disappointed because they will not be getting that curiosity satisfied anytime soon. Jason is planning on keeping Elizabeth as far away from this side of his life as possible." There would be no business dinners in her future. It wasn't uncommon for the men in the business to shield their families. However unlike most of his associates Jason would not be bringing a mistress along to gatherings.

"We get to meet her." Max pointed out.

"Jason trusts you. Plus Port Charles is small, you are bound to bump into one another eventually. This way Jason gets to be there." Johnny told his two friends. "It would be very awkward explaining to your father that Jason shot you because you hit on his girl." Johnny said laughing.

"I like brunettes, but Jason doesn't have to worry." Max said thinking of a certain Italian beauty.

"I like blondes." Milo added not to be left out. "So we should be safe."

"Let's head in." Johnny said wanting to get in out of the cold.

* * *

They found the guys in the kitchen. Jason explained that Elizabeth and Emily were upstairs. Once everyone had coffee they moved into the office. Milo was looking around and grinning. "I like your house. It doesn't feel fussy."

"Elizabeth wanted me to be comfortable." Jason said grinning. She was doing her best to spoil him.

"She did a good job." Milo told the mob boss.

"You two should get to meet her later this afternoon after lunch." Jason told them. "Tell me about New York." Until they found out who ordered the contract Elizabeth was still in danger from that person.

"There isn't much too tell. It appears that Cal Atkins was hired directly." Max sipped his coffee and got comfortable in his chair. He was big guy like a lot of the men who worked with Jason and Ms. Webber had decorated the room for a man of his proportions.

"Not through his handler?" Francis asked the younger man. "That's unusual." Every hired gun had a handler. Someone who vetted potential customers and handled the logistics of each job. It was almost unheard of for someone to contact a hitter directly.

"As a result we don't have a name or location. Just a phone number that my dad's tech guy said is a burn phone. It was purchased at one of those little Bodegas here with cash. No cameras to hack into." Max continued with his report.

"Our dad and our Uncle Rudy are both pissed." Milo told Jason. Rudy Zacharra was the head of another powerful family in Italy. He was also the Giambetti brother's godfather. "They were both all but frothing at the mouth that someone put out a hit on a woman."

Maria Giambetti, Max and Milo's mother had been the victim of such a contract. Someone who wanted to hurt Maximus had used her to do it. Rudy felt like he lost a sister that day. Both men were determined to prevent Jason from going through such pain.

"Uncle Rudy is tapping his contacts as well. Who ever ordered the hit will not be able to hide for long." Max was confident about that.

A knock sounded and Francis opened the door. Cody stepped inside. "Ms. Webber and Ms. Quartermaine are leaving for Queen of Angels to attend Mass. Cooper, Logan and I are going with them. Do you want us to take anyone else?"

"Take Marco." Jason wanted both women protected. "Is Zander going?"

"He's meeting Ms. Quartermaine there." Cody told his boss.

"Ask him to call me." Jason was about to break his own rule. He didn't want Emily dating anyone who worked for him but he was going to offer Zander a full time job. The younger man was a wiz with a computer and Jason needed a tech guy. He would have loved to have Stan come work for him but that wasn't an option. Sonny would kill the man before he let him go.

He wouldn't ask the younger man to break up with Emily but he would ask that he be careful.

"Okay. We'll bring Ms. Webber straight back after mass." Cody assured his boss.

"Elizabeth will probably be invited to go to mansion for brunch after mass, which is fine." Jason told the guard who just nodded. He turned back to the men in the office. "Now let's talk about this newest threat. What do we have?"

"A big fat zero. The flowers were ordered in person and paid for in cash. No name other than Ms. Webber's appears on the form. The clerk can't remember who exactly ordered them as that day was very busy. They also don't have any cameras. The dress is handmade and was purchased in New York. Custom job paid for with one of those credit cards that you put a set amount of money on. Usually they are gifts. The credit card was purchased here with cash. I'm guessing our mystery person delivered the flowers himself but the dress came via the postal service." Johnny had gotten a lot of information in the few hours he searched.

"So that's pretty much a dead end?" Jason asked his second in command.

"Yes." Johnny confirmed.

"And the person who shot Cal Atkins?" Jason asked Francis who was taking the lead on that investigation.

"Not much." The enforcer admitted. "My source at the police department said they took multiple eye witness accounts. The shooter was a man or a woman who was short or tall with dark or light hair and a possible limp. I'm inclined to go with Cody's description."

"Which isn't much." Jason huffed out. He was getting pissed. His guys were good. He trusted them with Bella but they didn't have shit right now and that was a dangerous place to be. Her stalker and the mystery shooter could be anyone.

"I know your frustrated Jason but no one is going to stop looking." Johnny assured him.

"I know." Jason didn't doubt his guys.

"Our dad's computer guy is trying to track Atkin's accounts to see if they can follow the money back to the person who ordered the contract." Milo wanted to give Jason something.

"The kids name is Spinelli and he's a computer genius. If anyone can do it he can." Max was amazed at some of the things the kid could do with a computer.

"Alright, let's table that and come back to it. Johnny bring me up to speed on what happened in the territory yesterday." Jason would move onto other business right now there wasn't much he could do about the threats to Bella. But when he found out who was stalking his girl they would regret it.

* * *

At two the guys were going over more business items when there was a knock. Johnny opened the door and Cody stepped inside. "We're back."

"How was everything?" Meaning did anything of note happen.

"It's all good. Although, with much respect, I must say your Grandmother is an evil woman. She tried to put us all in food comas." Cody said grinning. "Poor Logan may never recover. He's passed out on the couch. Your Grandmother sent back a chocolate cake. I put in the kitchen."

Jason just chuckled. "She likes to see people eat." Lila had never met someone she didn't want to care for. Actually that wasn't true Jason remembered, his grandmother couldn't stand Carly. "Where is Elizabeth?"

"She went upstairs to get changed. I mentioned that you wanted her to meet the Bopsey twins over there and she said she'd be right back down." Cody also knew the Giambetti brothers well.

Max flipped the bald guard the bird.

Cody just grinned before leaning back slightly. "Here she comes now." Ms. Webber was not one to keep the guys waiting. Cody stepped back and the petite brunette stepped into the office. All the guys stood and turned in her direction.

"Mio Dio." Max said softly as Milo simply crossed himself.

Everyone turned to look at the brothers who were both white as milk. "Max?" Johnny said trying to get his friend's attention. Both men were staring at Ms. Webber as if she was an alien.

"Are they alright?" Elizabeth said walking over to Jason. The two men were scaring her with the intensity of their gaze.

"I have no idea." Jason had never seen the two brothers act like this. Around women Max tended to be flirty and Milo tended to be pretty shy. But something about Elizabeth had apparently upset the two of them. Jason looked over at Johnny, Francis and Cody all three of whom shrugged their shoulders.

"Should we call a doctor?" Elizabeth asked thinking the bigger of the two might be having a heart attack. He really didn't look very good.

"Guys, what the hell is going on?" Jason asked not liking how they were looking at Elizabeth. It was creepy.

"She looks…" Max started and then fell hard into his chair.

"Just like our mother." Milo finished.

* * *

Okay I promised to let you know when the plot line that bjq and doralupine86 requested started. The Giambetti story line is what they wanted to see, so here we go!

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

**A/N:** Hi All! For those of you who are guessing. Ric does not ever appear in this story.

* * *

Chapter 27

"Your mother?" Elizabeth said puzzled. Did he just say that she looked like their mother?

Max stood up on shaky legs and fished out his wallet. He shoved it into Jason's hands. He was nodding his head and still staring at Elizabeth. The resemblance wasn't slight. It was like he was looking at a younger version of his mother.

Jason opened Max's wallet and flipped through the pictures until he came to one of Maximus standing next to a woman who looked exactly like Elizabeth. The only difference was she had brown eyes like Max and Milo. Maximus was the one who had dark blue eyes. Without a word Jason handed the wallet to Elizabeth.

"Oh my god!" She said echoing Max. "Who is she?"

"Maria Giambetti." Max said pulling out his handkerchief to wipe his eyes. There was no way this was a coincidence.

"But I can't be related to you I was born in New York." Elizabeth didn't understand how this could be.

"So was I." Milo said trying to wrap his brain around what was going on. "In Manhattan. My parents were here on a business trip. My mom went into early labor after a car exploded near her. I was born on November first."

Elizabeth made a squeaking sound as she dropped Max's wallet and reached for Jason. Her knees gave out and she started sinking to the ground. He was right there to support her. Guiding her into his chair. "Get her some water. Them too." Jason ordered.

"What so important about November first?" Johnny asked handing Jason a glass of water.

"It's Elizabeth's birthday too." Jason could already see where this was going. The odds were staggering and initially there would be more questions than answers because Milo's twin sister was supposed to be dead. "Call Maximus."

Even as he said it they heard a click and looked up to see Max pointing his phone at Elizabeth. "Don't worry my Poppa will be calling us shortly." The big man had snapped a photo and sent it to his father.

It took ten minutes for Max's phone to ring. "Poppa." He would hold his end of the conversation in English so that Ms. Webber could understand what was happening. "Elizabeth Webber." They all heard him say. "Yes sir." Max looked at everyone in the room. "He will be here tomorrow."

* * *

No one slept well that night and much to everyone's surprise Elizabeth decided to go to school the next day. Milo and Max both wanted to go with her. Jason got the impression that they were afraid if they let her out of their sight she would disappear. Elizabeth shot that idea down saying they would be distracting. She took Cody and Cooper with her instead.

When she returned home Maximus still hadn't arrived which was something of a relief. Elizabeth had long since given up the idea of having a biological family of her own. So to now be faced with the possibility of having one was frightening. She'd gotten used to being on her own, and then being with Jason. She wasn't sure that she wanted anyone else in her life. More people only meant more opportunities to get hurt.

She was sitting in her studio downstairs when Jason joined her. "You want to talk about it?"

"Not really." Elizabeth said with a small smile. "I was kind of hoping if I ignored them they might go away."

"I can bury them in the backyard if you want." He said grinning.

"I'm being silly aren't I?" She asked leaning against him.

"Not at all. I'm still trying to deal with the possibility that you are Maximus's daughter. I can't even imagine how you feel." Jason put his arm around her and pulled her close.

"What if I don't like him?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Then I make him leave." No one harmed her. "If you need time just say so."

"Won't it cause problems between the two of you?" Elizabeth was worried about how this would affect him.

"Don't even worry about that. All you need to be concerned with is what you want." Jason leaned down and kissed her nose. "Bella, this is all about you. If you are not ready to be a Giambetti than Maximus will have to deal with that. Something tells me that isn't what this is about."

"Oh really? What do you think it's about?" Elizabeth said sitting up and crossing her arms over her chest.

He recognized the fact that she was protecting herself and tried not to smile. His girl was stubborn as the day was long. "I think you want it to be true and you're afraid that it won't be." She went from stiff to deflated in a heartbeat. "Come here."

She crawled onto his lap and hid her face in his neck. "You're all I ever thought I would have." She admitted.

"Just me? Not any kids?" Jason asked trying to get her mind on something else.

"I'd like to have children. I'm not sure I'll be a good mom though. My mom was great but I don't remember her that well." Elizabeth said snuggling into his arms.

"You'll be a great mom. You've got the biggest heart of anyone I know. I'd be proud to have you as the mother of my children." Jason told her honestly.

"Really?" Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled.

"Really. I love you." He told her before taking her mouth in a soft kiss. Not one to stir passion but one to soothe her ragged nerves. A throat cleared behind them and Jason lifted his head to see Francis. The older man nodded and Jason knew that Maximus had arrived. "Ready?"

"Yeah. Don't leave me alone okay?" Elizabeth gripped his hand hard in fright.

"Not a chance." Jason assured her.

* * *

Maximus and both his sons were waiting in Jason's office. The three men were silent. Johnny was also waiting just watching them. Getting that picture had been shocking to say the least. Could it be possible that his daughter was still alive? If that was so who hid her from him? Why would they want him to think she was dead? There were so many questions that he needed to have answered but first he wanted to see the woman for himself.

Jason's office door opened and all four men stood. Francis entered first, followed by Jason, and finally Elizabeth. She stood very still and just inside the doorway as if she wanted to flee in fright. Maximus could see that she was terrified and more than anything he just wanted to hold her. Because he had no doubt that he was looking at his and Maria's daughter. "Mio Dio."

She had a death grip on Jason's hand. She just couldn't seem to let it go. Elizabeth knew that she needed to move from this spot and go further into the room. That she should walk over and at the very least introduce herself but she couldn't move. Maximus was just so big, even bigger than Max, and intimidating.

"Why don't O'Brien and Corelli wait outside?" Maximus was used to giving orders. He saw no need for this situation to be any different.

"No." Elizabeth immediately countered his instructions. She shook her head to emphasize her point. "I don't know you, but I know them so they stay." Her voice was shaking but her resolve was firm.

Maximus couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. She might be tiny and afraid but she had backbone. Just like her mother. Maria didn't let him get away with bossing her around. Whenever he gave her attitude she gave it right back. "Bella I didn't mean to upset you."

"Don't call me Bella. You may call me Elizabeth or Liz." She was feeling a bit stronger and took a step into further into the room.

"Bella is a term of affection." Maximus didn't want to get off on the wrong foot.

"I know. Jason calls me Bella. He's the only one allowed to." Elizabeth was not only setting boundaries but she was also establishing Jason's position in her life. She was scared but she wasn't going to let Maximus just dictate how things were going to be.

Jason, Johnny, and Francis were all trying not to grin. A quick look told Jason the Giambetti men were all fighting the same battle. Jason was so proud of his girl. Most people just dropped at Maximus's feet.

"Alright. I'm Maximus." He extended his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Elizabeth."

"Thank you." She shook his hand and knew he could feel that she was shaking. "I'm sorry for the loss of your wife."

"Grazie." Maximus could not get over how much she looked like her mother. The only difference was that she had his eye color.

"Have a seat." She said to the older man. Looking up at him was hurting her neck. "Why do think I'm your daughter?"

"You look and sound just like my Maria." Maximus said smiling.

"Without the Italian accent?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Maria was American." Maximus could tell he surprised Elizabeth. "Her family was from Ohio. By the time we met she was alone. She was in Italy for school."

"What did she study?" Elizabeth asked wanting to know. She was sitting on the couch across from the loveseat where Maximus sat. She still had Jason's hand firmly in hers.

"Art. She was very talented." Maximus said with pride. Elizabeth jumped as if shocked. "What is wrong?" He was trying not to push but he wanted to badly to be closer to his daughter.

"Elizabeth is very talented as well." Jason said also with pride. "She painted that." It was picture of the main square in Naples. Francis had given her a photo his mother took on her last vacation.

Maximus got up to inspect the picture closer. "This is wonderful. You have been to Italia?"

"No. I worked from a photo." Elizabeth explained. Art was a skill that could be hereditary.

"You will come and see the land of your ancestors. I can have the plane fueled and ready to leave in a few hours." Maximus was excited to show her the country of his birth.

Instantly she shot to her feet as did Jason. "No." She said shaking her head and backing into her boyfriend. "I don't want to go. Not without Jason."

"Ssh. Bella it's okay. Maximus was only offering." Jason looked up at the older man and glared. "Slow down." He told him. It was a warning clear and simple.

"I am sorry Elizabetta. I didn't mean to upset you. Of course Jason is welcome to come." Maximus chastised himself for getting carried away. "Will you tell me more about yourself? How you got the last name Webber?"

"I was adopted." Elizabeth let Jason guide her back to the sofa. She looked from Maximus to the men everyone suspected were her brothers. "You should sit down too." They both did as she requested.

"Were they good to you?" If they were he would see that they never had to work again.

"Yes. They died when I was young, so I ended up in foster care until I turned eighteen." She explained.

"What is foster care?" Maximus looked to Jason. The blonde explained in rapid Italian. The frown on Maximus's face told the room he did not like what he was hearing. "Where you well taken care of?"

Elizabeth looked at him with her blue eyes. Her breath came faster just before the tears started. It was just too much. She had so much emotion running through her and the memories this question brought up made her crack. She turned into Jason who simply picked her up and placed her on his lap. Once again in Italian he explained what he knew.

Maximus, as well as the other men in the room experienced a range of emotions from shock to rage. His beautiful Elizabetta had been so cruelly used. So badly hurt. Yet she was still so strong. It made him proud. It also made him even more sure she was a Giambetti.

"We need to do a complete background search to find out everything we can. Starting with everyone who was at the hospital when Milo and Elizabetta were born." Maximus wanted to who know it was that put his daughter in such a position. Who took her from them and left her vulnerable to the animals of the world.

"No we don't." Jason said remembering something he'd forgotten to handle. "Sonny had one done." Knowing his former partner it was very detailed.

"Why?" Maximus wanted to know.

"He was curious about her." Johnny spoke up. "Since Jason was interested in her after he and Carly broke up."

Maximus frowned. He didn't like Corinthos and he didn't like the man having such personal information about his daughter. "Then it's time I went to visit Sonny. Johnny you will drive. Max you will come with us and Milo you will stay with your sister."

"You don't know that." Elizabeth said from her position on Jason's lap.

"You have a birthmark on your right hip it looks like a misshapen star. You are also allergic to bananas." Maximus said and watched as Elizabetta's eyes got wide.

"How did you know?" Elizabeth heart was beating fast again.

"Because I have the same birthmark and the same allergies." Milo said smiling. He already loved her, how amazing was that. "I'm also allergic to dogs which really sucked growing up because I wanted one really bad."

"Me too. I break out in hives from the dander." Elizabeth said smiling for the first time since she came in the room. "Do you like chocolate?"

"Not so much." Milo said shrugging.

"Your mother thought it was a food group." Maximus smiled as he remembered Maria's fondness for chocolate.

"Sounds like someone else I know." Jason said giving Elizabeth a hug.

"Tomorrow we can get a DNA test done, then we will know for sure. But in my heart I knew when you walked in the room." Maximus smiled wide. "We will talk more. Probably argue too." He laughed. "But first I need to speak with Corinthos."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

"Oh come on Sonny." Carly was trying to get her boyfriend to tell her what his plans for Valentine's Day were. "Not even one little hint?"

"You just have to be patient." The mob boss told her grinning. She was going to love what he'd done. Especially the rather large diamond that he planned on slipping onto her finger. It was time that the two of them made this permanent. He loved her and he saw no reason to wait.

"That's just mean." Carly said pouting. "I'll give you your present now if you give me mine." She kissed his jaw and batted her eyes at him.

"It's tempting." Sonny admitted wanting just to take her to bed and forget that they were going out later. "But no." She threw a pillow at him which he laughingly dodged. "Attempted assault will not persuade me."

"What will persuade you?" She asked in a sultry tone. "I'd be happy to do it."

Sonny just grinned wider. "I bet you would." He said pulling her close and kissing her. They were interrupted by the guard knocking.

Carly dropped her head back in frustration. "You got lucky."

"Not yet." Sonny said smiling. "But I will."

"Maximus Giambetti, Johnny O'Brien, and Max Giambetti are here to see you." Jeff told his boss.

"Let them in." Sonny told his guard as Carly moved to sit on the couch. "Go upstairs." He told her. He had no idea Maximus was in the states let alone the city. A surprise visit was not a good thing. Especially when he came unannounced with Jason's second in command.

She was rising when the door opened. "Sonny." Maximus said giving the other man a cold smile. "Who is your friend?"

"Carly Benson." Sonny pulled the blonde close to his side. "This is Maximus Giambetti."

"Ms. Benson." This was the woman Sonny chose to lose Jason over. Her reputation preceded her. It was said she was a gold digging slut.

"Mr. Giambetti." Carly smiled looking the man over. She knew who he was from time spent with Jason. Although her former boyfriend never discussed business when she was around. Something Sonny didn't do as well.

"Go upstairs." Sonny repeated.

"Okay." Carly kissed his cheek and went to the top of the stairs. She walked down the hall closing the bedroom door loudly before sneaking back to the top of the staircase to listen in.

"What can I do for you Maximus?" Sonny got right down to business.

"I want the file you had run on Elizabeth Webber. All copies." Maximus told the younger man. "Don't even bother to deny having it."

Sonny went into his office and got the file. Coming back into the living room he handed it over. "Why do you want it?"

"I could ask you the same question? You have nothing to do with Ms. Webber yet you had her investigated. Something you only do with someone you view as a potential threat. You have a file run and then she starts having all kinds of problems." Maximus would be looking very closely into what Sonny had been up to lately.

"I have nothing to do with Cal Atkins coming after Elizabeth." Sonny told the older man. He wasn't worried because on this one his nose was clean. It had not been hard to learn she was a student at PCU. After that information came to light Sonny knew who the hit man was after.

"You had better hope not." Maximus held up the papers. "Who else read it?"

"Just me." Sonny told the Don.

"Don't do this again and stay away from Ms. Webber." With the warning issued Maximus, Johnny, and Max left.

They waited until they were in the car to speak again. "Do you think Sonny is aware that Carly is listening in on his meetings?" Maximus had seen her shadow.

"I'm guessing he doesn't have a clue." Johnny said shaking his head at the stupidity of his former boss.

"The fact that Morgan was ever involved with her makes me question his judgment. But then I remember what I was like at his age." Maximus gave Johnny a rueful smile. "Then I applaud his taste. She's not a keeper though and I fear that is what Sonny is going to do."

* * *

Carly listened as Sonny grabbed his coat and left the penthouse. Alone she went back into the bedroom and opened the bottom drawer of her dresser. Under her sweaters she removed a large envelope. Inside was a copy of the file on Elizabeth Webber. She hadn't yet read it but when she found it last week on his desk she figured it would come in handy. Since she was alone she may as well see what was inside.

It took Carly thirty minutes to get through everything and by the time she was done, she knew exactly what to do to send Elizabeth packing. There was no way Jason knew what secret little Miss Purity was hiding. She was probably passing herself off as a virgin. Well it was time that Port Charles got a look at the skeletons that bitch was hiding. By this time next week everyone would know. And Carly knew just who to take her story to.

* * *

When Maximus and crew left Elizabeth stood up from Jason's lap and went down the hall to the bathroom. She wanted to wash her face and take a moment to pull herself together. She hadn't meant to fall apart like that. But it was just too much for her too deal with in the moment. How was she supposed to tell the man who was convinced he was her father something so horrible.

Thankfully Jason was there. That kind of unconditional support was something she hadn't had since she lived with Audrey. It was nice to feel it again. When she came back into the office all three men stood. Taking a deep breath Elizabeth walked over to Milo. "I'm going to take a walk, would you like to come with me?" Maybe it was a twin thing but out of all the Giambetti men she felt the most comfortable with Milo.

"Okay." He was thrilled that she extended him the invitation. "Would you like someone to come with us?" He understood that she was still uneasy.

"No. If you hurt me Jason will make you disappear." She said grinning.

Milo just grinned back. "Fair enough. Let me get my coat." He walked from the room whistling.

She turned to Jason. "We'll just be out back walking around the yard."

"No problem. You don't have to clear it with me. Just don't stay out too long, its cold." Jason would support her in whatever kind of relationship she wanted to have with the Giambetti family.

"Okay." She also left the room to get her coat.

* * *

They were both bundled up when they stepped into the back yard. Right now it was barren but she bet in the spring it would be just gorgeous. "So Milo tell me about yourself."

"What do you want to know?" Max was going to be so jealous that he got to spend time with their sister first.

"Pretty much everything." Elizabeth said smiling.

"That's kind of broad, can you narrow it down a bit. I don't want to bore you." Milo wanted her to love him.

"What's your middle name?" Elizabeth started with something easy.

"Natanaele. It means gift of god." He told her. He wondered if she would answer some questions for him but he didn't want to spook her.

"Favorite color?" Elizabeth said keeping it light.

"Purple." Milo answered.

"Really purple? That's my favorite color too." Elizabeth giggled before asking her next question. "Favorite flavor of ice cream?"

"I don't eat ice cream. I only eat gelato and my favorite flavor is pistachio." Milo told her.

"I've never had gelato." Elizabeth admitted. They were at the far end of the yard now.

"We have to change that, tomorrow." Milo said seriously. "It comes in chocolate. The best gelato I ever had was in Rome, but I'm sure they have some that's halfway decent around here. You're Italian you need to have gelato."

"Okay, after school we'll go get some." Elizabeth told him. "Favorite type of cookie?"

"Oatmeal raisin." Milo told her. "I make really good ones."

"You cook?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yeah. You?" Milo asked cautiously.

"I make really good brownies and I make a good sandwich. That's about it. None of my foster parents taught me how to cook. One taught me how to sew. I made the shirt I'm wearing right now." Elizabeth said with pride.

"Is that right? That's an awesome skill to have." Milo said happily. He was having a conversation with his sister and it felt really good. "What are you going to school for?"

"I want to be a teacher. An elementary school teacher." Elizabeth said blushing only slightly.

"How come not an artist? You're really talented." Milo had been very impressed with the painting in Jason's office.

"I like to eat. Being an artist only pays well if you're successful." Elizabeth would love to make a living off of her art, but she was a realist. That kind of success came around rarely.

"I've been to the square you painted." Milo told her.

"Really. Did I do it justice?" She wanted his opinion. The photo had been a bit grainy.

"Nailed it." He said grinning. He noticed her nose was getting red. "Come on let's get you back inside. If you get too cold Jason will beat the crap out of me."

"You don't have to be afraid of Jason." Elizabeth said as they walked back to the house.

"Yeah, I do." Milo said honestly. "Jason is not a man you piss off."

"Does he have a reputation?" Elizabeth asked getting a glimpse into the other side of the man she loved.

"Yes. You don't mess with Jason, his sister, his Grandparents, or his girl. Treat him fair in business and he will do the same with you. Jason is a man who is respected and feared. A lot like our dad." Milo told her.

"You believe I'm your sister." Elizabeth stopped walking.

"I know it." Milo said putting his arm through hers and pulling her toward the house.

* * *

Inside she made him a cup of coffee and herself a mug of hot chocolate. They sat at the table to continue their discussion. "Have you ever been shot?"

Milo wasn't sure he wanted to answer that one. "Once. I made a bad choice and jumped into a situation before I had all the facts. I ended up with a bullet in my chest. Jason saved my life."

"My Jason?" She said not knowing her guy was a hero.

"Yeah, your Jason." He said laughing. "It's one of the reasons my dad thinks so highly of him. The other is all the stuff I said out back. You haven't asked me any questions about our dad or Max."

"I'll talk to them on my own. I like to form my own opinions. It sucks to be judged before all the facts are in. This time is about you. Is there anything else I should know?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Like what?" Milo sipped his coffee.

"Are you dating anyone?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "If not what do you want in a girlfriend."

"Currently single." Milo told her and what he wanted in girlfriend was big boobs but that wasn't something you told your sister. "Someone fun I guess. I'm not looking to get married. I like to go dancing."

"Me too. Jason is a good dancer." Elizabeth said remembering their night out. "We have some things in common. Do you like horror movies?"

"Love 'em. The gorier the better." Milo said grinning. "Wanna go see if there's one on now?"

"If not we can order one." Elizabeth said grabbing his hand and pulling him down the hall. They went into the living room and after cruising through the channels decided to order a movie. They ended up launching into a heated debate about whether or not to watch the movie with the chainsaw welding killer or the demon that sucked people into the nether world. Milo suggested flipping a coin and he made sure that Elizabeth won. So they settled down to watch what a chainsaw could do to bunch of hikers lost in the woods.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

It's not illegal to run a story on a minor or print the name of a rape victim. Most news organizations don't do so because it's considered unethical. If I twist something to fit my story, I own up to it.

* * *

Chapter 29

"Where is Elizabetta?" Maximus asked as he walked into Jason's office. He figured she would be close to Jason since she'd been so upset when Maximus left.

"In the living room watching a chainsaw welding maniac terrorize hikers." Jason was not a horror movie fan. He thought the entire genre was stupid.

"Oh man." Max shook his head in disgust. "Milo's in there with her isn't he? He loves those movies. I don't get it. I mean what's so great about watching people be terrorized and hacked up. That's not art."

Maximus just chuckled. "Leave them be. It's good that she is bonding with her brother. It doesn't surprise me that she would feel more comfortable with Milo first." It had not escaped him that his daughter had been uneasy around him and Max. Hopefully time would help with that. He wanted to be close with her. "I have the report." He handed it to Jason.

"You're giving it to me?" Jason took it surprised.

"I want very much to have a relationship with my daughter. She made it pretty clear that you are the man in her life. You happen to be a man I respect greatly so I am not going to rock the boat. Much." Maximus conceded. "We will talk about your intentions and such things at some point."

"We can talk about them now. I intend to marry her when she's ready. Not a minute before." Jason told Maximus. He didn't care that Max, Francis, and Johnny were also in the room.

"She's not ready now?" Maximus learned from Johnny on the ride over that Jason and Elizabeth had a connection unlike any the Irishman had seen before. Johnny believed that they were fated to be together.

"Not even close." Jason knew his girl. He had no intention of rushing her. If she never wanted to marry he still planned on building a life with her. If she wanted to get married tomorrow he'd get a license and then a judge.

"I saw the necklace she wears." The sparkling J was hard to miss.

"A ring would be hard to keep clean because of her paints." Jason had given the gift a lot of thought.

"Are there many of those necklaces around?" Maximus would be proud to have Jason as a son in law. There were not many men he could say that about.

"Not from me." Jason knew he was being given a version of the third degree and he didn't mind. As long as Maximus didn't hurt Bella, the man could ask as many questions as he wanted. "They will be awhile. We should start dinner."

"You aren't going to read the file?" Maximus was surprised.

"Not until she gives me permission." Jason threw it on his desk and headed out to the kitchen. "I assume you will want to cook." He asked Maximus.

"Of course." The don loved to cook for those he considered to be family. "Bring her to Italy soon." He said placed a hand on Jason's shoulder as they walked into the kitchen.

"As soon as the semester is over." Jason promised.

* * *

He watched from a distance as she ditched the large man assigned to follow her. Carly Benson had very easily given her guard the slip. But she couldn't shake him. He almost lost her when she went into a store and came out in a dark wig and sunglasses. What was up with that? He was surprised when she walked into a less than savory neighborhood. A woman of her stature should not be in this part of the city. Yet no one bothered her. He was guessing they didn't recognize her.

She walked into a run down coffee shop and sat in a booth in the back. There were no empty tables near so he sat on the other side of the room. That was fine he didn't need to hear her conversation, could in fact care less why she was here. He just needed to keep an eye on her and wait for his opportunity. Had it not been for the people on the street he might have gotten rid of her on the way over.

She was joined by a man. Was she stepping out on her boyfriend? Women like her often had lovers on the side. He watched and it didn't take long for him to come to the conclusion that this was some sort of a business meeting. Something that was confirmed, at least in his mind, when Carly slid some papers and an envelope across the table. Five minutes later the man was walking out with a wide smile. Ten minutes after that Carly was leaving as well.

He followed her back to her office, watching as she ditched the disguise, cursing the fact that everyone seemed to be out tonight. It was a cold February night, why wasn't everyone at home. When he passed a large display window he got his answer. Of course. Valentine's was only a few days away. Last minute shoppers. He was not one. His gift to his beloved was already in route to her home. She would love it just as he knew she loved his first two gifts.

Taking up position in the recessed doorway of a store that was closed for the night. He would wait. Based on surveillance over the last two nights Carly didn't stay past six. Once she was in the limo his chance for the night would be over. He would need to come back and try again tomorrow. He had no problem with that. He'd wait weeks if he had to. Keeping his girl safe was all that mattered.

* * *

Dinner was wonderful. Maximus was a fantastic cook. During the meal he regaled her with stories of Max and Milo as children, something neither man seemed to mind. In fact they seemed to take great joy in trying to embarrass one another. Despite the age gap the two men were very close. Maximus avoided speaking of Maria because Elizabeth had said she was not ready to hear about her mother. Maximus got the impression she expected them to vanish any minute.

After they had coffee and some of the chocolate cake that was in the house. Jason pulled her aside to tell her that they had the file that Sonny ordered. He wanted to know if she needed to read it first, but she just shook her head no. She already knew what was in it. She lived it. Instead Elizabeth asked Jason to read it and to tell Maximus and everyone else what he felt they needed to know. It was not a conversation that she wished to be a part of. She trusted Jason to handle it.

When Jason went into his office, closing the door behind him, everyone else retired to the living room. It had been a very long and stressful day. Elizabeth was ready to turn in. "I'm going to go to bed. I have school in the morning." She had math class tomorrow, the only class she absolutely hated. Two weeks in and she was already struggling. Francis was a wiz with numbers and he had offered to help her. An offer she gratefully accepted.

"You live here correct?" Maximus asked slowly.

"Yes." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow wondering where he was going with this.

"Which room is yours?" He asked her.

"That's not any of your concern." Elizabeth could feel herself getting angry. She now saw where he was going and it looked like she was headed toward her first fight with the man who thought he was her father.

"I'm your Poppa it is my concern if you are sharing a bed with a man you aren't married to. It is my job to look out for you." He believed that Jason loved his daughter but he felt it was too soon for them to be sleeping together.

"So what you're saying is that Max cannot have sex with someone until you say so?" Elizabeth knew that wasn't what he was saying at all. "If a date is going well and the woman invites him back to her place he needs to call you first to clear it."

"No, of course not." Maximus looked at her like she was crazy.

"So it's Milo who needs to get your permission seeing as he's my age?" Elizabeth asked feeling her temper rise more. "I could see you being worried about your young son being taken advantage of."

"Milo is a grown man I don't make decisions for him." Maximus told her.

"So it's just me. Because I'm a woman I'm not capable of knowing the difference between a man who cares for me and one who's just using me to scratch an itch." Elizabeth crossed her arms across her chest and glared.

Francis and Johnny had seen this side of Elizabeth before. The Giambetti men had not. They were finding out that kitty had some pretty sharp claws. That Elizabeth didn't tolerate people butting into her life without permission. Maximus was about to learn that his daughter was just as strong as her brothers. Probably stronger.

"Let me explain something to you." She walked across the room until she was standing directly in front of the mob don. "I have survived things that would break you. My life has been one person I love after another being taken from me. It has been one episode of pain after another. I learned early that happiness can be fleeting. I love Jason and I'm not going to waste any opportunity to show him that. If you think my living with him and sharing a bed makes me less than angelic, that's too bad. If you think it makes me a whore then fine. Think whatever the hell you want. And one more thing you don't get to play the dad card. We haven't even proven that you are my father. Even if you are you have no right to tell me what to do. The only man I am willing to take orders from is currently down the hall." Elizabeth was not going to let Maximus dictate the type of relationship she could have with Jason. Father or not there are some things he had no say in. Elizabeth placed her hand on her hips and glared at the older man. "As fast as you got a daughter you will lose her. Remember that the next time you want to dictate law." With that Elizabeth walked out the room.

It was Max who cracked first. He had eight years on Milo and he'd seen some of his parents fights. He was now certain that Elizabeth was his sister. No one since his mother had dismantled his father so completely or so quickly. His father never won an argument against his wife. The big man was laughing so hard he had tears streaming down his face.

"Are you finished?" His father asked him. His daughter had inherited her mother's sharp tongue and quick temper. Just like with her mother he had managed to stick both his feet in his mouth.

"Sorry Poppa." Max was down to snickering. "She's just like Momma."

"How so?" Milo only knew his mother through stories and pictures.

"Poppa never won an argument with Momma." Max wiped his eyes.

"What does Morgan do when she's angry with him?" Maria was a traditionalist. Flowers always melted her anger after she made him grovel of course.

"Jason is smart enough to not piss her off." Johnny pointed out. He didn't think they'd had a fight yet.

"It's a skill I never learned with Maria I am hoping to do better with my daughter." He would have to grovel a bit.

"Liz likes chocolate, you should start there." Milo suggested.

"Liz?" Max asked his brother.

"It's what she likes to be called." Milo had enjoyed his time with his sister.

"Don't call her Lizzie. She doesn't like it." Francis warned the men.

Jason came out of his office and his eyes were shooting fire. "Is Elizabeth upstairs?"

"Yes, she went up about five minutes ago." Johnny could see his boss was pissed. He wondered what in the file set him off. They already knew about the sexual assault. "You could call her."

"No. Everyone in my office." Jason said before turning and leaving the room.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: Your first two stalker suspects are in this chapter. I will confirm if you have the correct names. More at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 30

Some people yelled and screamed when they got angry. Some broke things. Some took it out on others. When Jason got angry he got very quiet. The quieter he got the angrier he was. At the moment the man was like a block of ice. He sat quietly in his chair looking at the men gathered in his office.

What he had read in the file made him feel sick. The fact that Sonny knew these things about Elizabeth made him want to drive over to the penthouse and put his fist in the older man's face. "Elizabeth was found abandoned at the altar of Saint Peter's Cathedral in the early morning hours of November second. They took her to the closest hospital which was Manhattan General."

Maximus just looked at Jason. "We were there. That's were they took Maria and where Milo was born. She was so close and I didn't even know it." He had been devastated at Maria's loss and Milo was struggling to live.

"You couldn't have known." Jason felt sorry for Maximus. Most likely that information would haunt him, but it was something the older man would want to know.

Maximus just shook his head. "When they said that my daughter was dead I didn't want to believe it. I didn't feel it here." He tapped his heart. "I gave up too soon."

"No, Poppa you didn't." Max told his father. The older man just made a sound of disgust.

"She was released from the hospital two months later into the custody of her adoptive parents the Webbers. According to the reports and interviews they loved and adored Elizabeth. They died in a car accident on the way home from a late shift at General Hospital here in Port Charles." Jason explained to the men in room. How different would she be if the Webbers had lived? Would she still be his girl? Jason made himself focus.

"She was five when she entered the system. Nothing of note happened until she was thirteen. That was when she was removed from one of her foster homes. The woman in charge was accused of abuse. Charges that they couldn't find enough proof to make stick. According to what's in this file the woman who ran the home was indeed abusing Elizabeth." Jason told them.

"What was the name of the woman?" Maximus asked the younger mob boss.

"Her name is Betsy Frank after she moved she changed it to Betsy Franco. Over the course of her time in Port Charles the woman had fifteen foster children come through her home. She also had one biological son named Robert. The detective managed to track down all but four of the kids, not including Elizabeth or Robert." Since she was the subject of the report he didn't need to speak to her. "Every single one he talked to had the same thing to say. That Betsy was a hard woman to please. She was cruel and tended to lock the children in the basement as a form of punishment. The cruelty wasn't just for the foster children her own son was treated the same way."

"Why would they keep giving her kids?" Max asked Jason. He didn't understand the American foster care system, but he was going to do some research. He wanted to know just what his sister's life had been like.

"Because no one holds on to secret tighter than a scared child." Jason surmised. "None of them said anything at the time. Betsy never left any marks but she did torture them. The dark basement was just one form of punishment." He paused for a moment. "Elizabeth is afraid of the dark." Now he knew why.

"So what happened at the studio was doubly terrifying." Johnny figured. He didn't have to explain because Maximus already knew what had happened.

"From the Franco house Elizabeth went to another foster home, the Bauer's, for a year. At fourteen she was removed from this house because the biological son, Kiefer, beat the hell out of his girlfriend. According to the victim one minute he was fine and the next he was hitting her. It was revealed that Warren, the dad, was beating his wife Melinda. Elizabeth was interviewed and she told the social workers that she was never hit. The psychologist who headed the investigation, Dr. Collins, didn't believe Elizabeth. He said she showed classic signs of being abused. It could have been from her time at the Franco house. At fifteen she was placed in the Baker home, and we all know what happened there." Jason couldn't sit anymore so he stood up and looked at the other men in the room.

"Those three years must have been hell. One bad placement after the other. After the Baker home she moved in with Audrey Hardy. It was Audrey who got Elizabeth the help she needed." Jason couldn't believe that things like this were happening to children in Port Charles.

"Where is Ms. Hardy now?" Maximus would like to thank the woman who had taken care of his child.

"She died in December. Elizabeth was very upset." Jason now understood what Audrey had done for Bella. "Audrey was the reason that Tom Baker ended up in prison. In the report it details how she hounded Police Commissioner Scorpio until he investigated what had been done to Elizabeth."

"Why did Audrey have to hound him? Why wasn't he already looking into it?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Baker's parents covered it up. Tom was a promising college athlete and they didn't want anything to mess with that. To keep him from losing his scholarship they tried to make Elizabeth pretend it didn't happen. She had a breakdown one day in school, about ten months after the attack and told the nurse what had been done to her. All that time she had to live in the same house as her rapist." Jason couldn't make Baker pay but his parents would be getting a visit.

"It's hard enough to get a conviction with a rape kit, so how did Mac get one with no evidence?" Francis asked he knew the legal system was lax when it came to caring for victims of sexual assault.

"He had evidence. Baker kept some things from the night he raped Elizabeth. Mac used them to get a confession." Jason felt sick just thinking about it. The looks of distaste around the room showed him the other men felt the same.

"That's just all kinds of wrong." Milo had to say. Violence against women happened in their world, but it wasn't common. Men who hurt those weaker than themselves were looked down upon and ostracized. "Where is Baker?"

"Dead." Jason said flatly. He had Johnny check personally to make sure there was no mistake. Tom Baker was in fact dead.

"Good." Max replied.

"According to the report Betsy Franco is in Oregon and the Bauers moved to Miami." Jason crossed his arms across his chest. "I want to talk with Elizabeth first before we do anything."

"I don't want her to carry the burden of our decisions." Maximus never wanted her to look at him with disgust because he killed someone for harming her.

"She won't." Jason already knew that. "We know that Betsy Franco needs to suffer." She wouldn't die because she was a woman, but there were other ways she could be hurt. "What I want to know is exactly what happened in the Bauer household and if Baker hurt Elizabeth more than once. When I have the answers we will know how to proceed."

"We will follow your lead on this." Maximus said standing. "Unless I feel what you plan is too lenient." Looking at the younger man he didn't think that would be a concern.

"Thank you." Jason said to the older man. "Will you be staying here?" Lodgings had not been finalized for Maximus.

The older man looked chagrined before he started speaking. "Earlier I upset Elizabetta, she may not wish for me to stay."

Jason had to fight the smirk that wanted to come to his face. "Lit into you did she?" He'd only gotten her really angry once. He had flat out forbade her from going to the docks to sketch. He learned from that experience. Elizabeth did not like to be told what to do without a good reason. When he sat her down and explained his concerns she understood his worry.

"Yes." Maximus said grinning. "She has fire."

'You don't know the half of it.' Jason thought but wisely didn't say it.

"She would like for you to be close. Max and Milo can stay as well." Jason extended the invitation. They had more than enough room. "But if you upset her I will throw you out." He added to be clear.

"Why don't Milo and I move our stuff in tomorrow since it's late now. We will be back in the morning for breakfast. Who is taking Liz to school?" Max wanted to know.

"Cody and Cooper, unless she says otherwise." Jason would not change her guards.

Max wanted to argue but his father shook his head. "We have to proceed at her pace. It will be hard but she has been hurt enough."

"Fine." Max was getting impatient especially since Milo was rubbing the fact that he spent the afternoon with their sister in his face.

"Goodnight." Maximus said before leaving the room. With that the meeting was over.

* * *

When Elizabeth came downstairs the next morning she found a buffet set up in the dining room and quite a few of Jason's employee's and both the Giambetti boys eating breakfast. Her boyfriend was in the kitchen with Johnny, Francis, and Maximus. There was also a man she didn't know. Seeing him made Elizabeth halt at the doorway.

Jason simply held out his hand to tell her she could come forward.

"Good morning, Elizabetta." Maximus was unsure of his reception.

"Good morning." She said with a smile. Elizabeth didn't believe in holding grudges. Either he learned from what happened or they would fight about it again. She appreciated his concern, but there would not be rules for the boys and a separate set for her. "Hi Francis. Hi Johnny."

"Ms. Webber." Both men said at the same time. They would not use the Giambetti name until told to.

"Elizabeth this is Dr. Drake." Jason made the introductions. "He's the doctor who works for us. He's going to take the DNA samples."

"Dr. Drake." Elizabeth shook the man's hand. He was about Jason's age. She wondered how you became a mob doctor. Did Jason hold interviews or put an ad in the paper? She'd have to ask.

"Ms. Webber." The man pulled out two swabs. Maximus went first then the doctor approached Elizabeth. "Open please."

"You'll still respect me tomorrow right?" She asked to be cheeky.

"Absolutely." Patrick Drake said smiling. "I'll run these myself and I'll have the preliminary results by this afternoon."

"Thank you." Elizabeth said leaning back into Jason. Johnny showed the doctor out. "I need to get going."

"You haven't eaten breakfast." Jason said not wanting her to be hungry.

"I'm used to skipping meals. I'll be fine." Elizabeth said smiling. "I need to roll my guards to car." Both Cody and Cooper had been shoveling food in when she looked in the dining room.

Max and Milo walked into the kitchen. "We still on this afternoon?" Milo asked, he could have waited but he wanted to irritate Max.

"Yup. I'll call you after my last class and you can tell me where to meet you." Elizabeth said grinning. She was looking forward to it.

"Sounds good. Have a good day at school Liz." Milo grinned looking at Max.

"Yeah, have a good day." Max muttered.

"Walk me to the door?" She said to Jason. There was no way she was leaving the house without getting a kiss. If they stayed in the kitchen it wouldn't happen.

"I'm heading out so I'll walk you to the car." Jason said taking her hand and leading her from the kitchen. His mind was on the same track as hers.

* * *

"Jason, Zander Lewis is here." Doug announced the younger man.

"It's fine." Jason was glad he was here. It gave him an excuse to stop looking at contracts. He watched as the other man walked into the office and waited for instructions. Zander was clearly nervous. "Have a seat."

"Thanks." Zander tried not to fidget.

"Would like some coffee?" Jason offered. His Grandmother would be proud he was using his manners.

"No thanks. I'm good." Zander had been drinking coffee since four. He'd been so anxious about why Jason wanted to see him that he hadn't slept much.

"I want to offer you a job." Jason got right to the point. He was busy today and he wanted to be done by two. There was someone he needed to go see. "I need a tech guy." Zander was a first rate hacker. What made him desirable to Jason was that Zander didn't have a criminal record. At least not for computer crimes. No one would be looking at him.

"Will I have to break up with Emily?" That was a deal breaker.

"No. But you can't discuss what you'll be doing with her or anyone else who isn't approved." That included guys within the organization.

"Okay." Jason would pay him well and he could get a nicer place. That way when Emily came home from school, in the fall, she'd have the option of staying with him. "I accept."

"Great. Go see Johnny he has a list of searches I need you to do." Jason sent the other man down the hall and went back to his contracts. Hopefully by this time next week he'd know where everyone he was looking for was at.

* * *

**A/N** I have a Guest reviewer who is confused as to how Liz was raped and is still a virgin. Rape is not sex, any doctor, nurse or counselor will tell you that. It's about power. A virgin who is raped is physically changed true but is still considered to have never had sex, and is therefore still a virgin. I firmly believe that as well. I made my view pretty clear in Stronger. Since I wrote the story Jason believes it too and because she is the bad guy of the story Carly does not. Hope that helps.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Emily walked out of the building and down the front steps of her high school. With a roll of her eyes she took in the group of girls who were currently attempting to get her brother's attention. How sad were they? Emily was popular, she was a Quartermaine, but she still had to contend with mean and gossipy girls. It was funny that the one girl who seemed to hate her the most was the one currently unsuccessfully flirting with Jason.

When he saw her coming down the steps he pushed off of the car he was leaning against and without a word walked away from the girl who had been annoying him. "Hey. How was school?" He asked taking her backpack. He nodded to her guard who would follow them in his car.

"Fine. You didn't have to leave your fan club for me." She said laughing at the face he made. Just because she could she gave him a big hug. He laughed knowing what she was up to.

"Very funny." He placed a protective hand on the small of her back and led her over to the car. Along the way he shot his infamous glare at a group of guys who were looking a little too hard at his baby sister. Still ignoring the dark haired girl who was not giving up on getting his attention he opened Emily's door. Throwing his sister's books in the back seat he walked around the car and slid behind the wheel. "Is she a friend of yours?"

"Are you kidding? Do you not see the daggers she is shooting my way?" Samantha McCall, head cheerleader and chief bitch, didn't know that Jason was her big brother and Emily wasn't going to bother telling her. Let someone else do it.

"Is she bothering you?" No one messed with his sister. He wouldn't hurt a high school student but he could find a way to make her life miserable.

"Nope." Emily couldn't even be concerned with what the other girl was thinking. "How is my car?" Jason was picking his sister up because her car was at the garage he owned. Twice a year he insisted it be given a complete workup to make sure everything was in top shape.

"Finished. I had them replace all four of your tires." She'd dropped it off this morning. "Do you think Elizabeth would like a car of her own?"

"I don't know. She occasionally borrows one of ours when she needs to go out somewhere and paint." The Quartermaine garage was filled with cars that no one ever drove. Most of them had belonged to AJ. "You want me to find out?"

"Can you be subtle?" Jason eyed his sister doubtfully.

"Yes I can be subtle." Emily said sticking out her tongue. "If you really want to impress her buy a new sewing machine. Grandmother can tell you what kind." They rode in silence for a few blocks when Emily spoke up again. "Valentine's Day is almost here."

He was very much aware of that. After reading the file he had adjusted his plans for Elizabeth. "Are you going to the school dance?"

"For a few hours. Hanging out with high school students isn't exactly Zander's thing." Emily told her brother. Or hers either. Most of her classmates annoyed the hell out of her.

"Do you need a ride? I can have Johnny drive you." Jason offered even though the family had several limos.

"Yet you have the nerve to ask me if I can be subtle Jase. Why don't you just fit me for a chastity belt? I can see it now Johnny will somehow end up accidentally shooting Zander when he leans in to kiss me." Emily knew her brother liked Zander. He just didn't like to think about the fact she and her boyfriend were sleeping together. "What are you and Elizabeth doing?"

"I have a quiet night at the house planned for us." Honestly he didn't know what shape Elizabeth was going to be in and he wanted her to not have to pretend to be happy if she wasn't.

"That's probably for the best." Emily looked out the window before speaking again. They were almost at the garage and she had something she wanted to ask him. This was the perfect opportunity since it was just the two of them. "Are you planning to do something about the Bakers?"

Jason's head whipped around and he had to force himself to face front again. He didn't have to ask her to explain; he knew exactly what she was talking about. "Emily." He had no idea what to say. This was not a normal brother sister conversation.

"We both know what he did Jason. Just like we both know what his parents did. I'm not asking for details. I just want to know that someone is going to do something. His parents should have gone to jail too." Emily leaned back in her car seat wondering if she should be more upset that she was being so ruthless. But honestly they promised to care for Elizabeth and then covered up the fact that their son brutalized her best friend.

As they pulled up to the garage he said the only thing he could in this situation. "I'm not going to discuss this with you. But as long as I'm breathing no one hurts her and gets away with it."

"Be good to her Jason or I promise you I will kick your ass." Emily said one hundred percent serious.

"I promise you that I will." He told his sister.

"Good, now give me my car keys. I need to get home and study for my chemistry test." She pushed the automatic lock only to have her brother re-engage it. "Ha ha very funny."

"I'm not done. I picked you up for a reason. Grandfather called me. He thinks that you are making a mistake." Jason tried not to get involved in family squabbles but in this case he agreed with Edward.

"PCU is a very good school." Emily told her brother.

"Yes it is. But Stanford is a better school. Don't let them guilt trip you into staying here if you want to go." Jason told his sister.

"You didn't hear them Jase." Alan and Monica had laid on the guilt pretty thick. They wanted her to stay home. Edward felt his granddaughter needed some space and freedom. That Emily needed a chance to figure out whether she wanted to go into medicine or business without her parents hovering over her.

"Tell me you really want to go to PCU and I will drop this." Jason would respect which ever decision she ultimately made. "Is Zander a factor?"

"No. He wants me to go to the school I feel is the best. If it's on the West Coast he said he would get a second job so that he could fly out a few times a year to see me." He was the best boyfriend ever.

"He won't need a second job. I hired him this morning." Jason told his sister.

"Zander is working for you now? Doing what? I don't want him getting shot at." Emily's heart was racing.

"He's doing computer stuff. He won't be carrying a gun and no one should be shooting at him. I wouldn't place him in danger on purpose. If he works for me he can use the corporate jet for visits." Jason told her. "Now back to you. Where do you want to go to school?" He knew his parents were pressuring her to stay home.

"I want to go to Stanford." Emily admitted. Then dropped her head in her hands. "This will kill them."

"No it won't. They'll pout and maybe be mean. But they'll survive." Jason assured her. "Fill out the paperwork when you get home so you don't let them talk you out of this. Tell them after you mail it."

Emily twisted around and grabbed her backpack. Reaching in she pulled out a legal-sized envelope. "I already filled it out. I've been trying to mail it for two days."

Jason pointed to the mailbox on the corner. "I'll walk you over." They went together. "Are you sure?" He asked before she dropped it in the box.

"Positive." Emily smiled as she pushed the envelope down the chute. "I'm going to Stanford." She jumped into her brother's arms. "Thank you Jason."

"You're welcome Emily." He really loved being a big brother. He hoped that Max and Milo got to feel this way soon.

* * *

"So what do you think?" Milo had just finished his gelato. It was pretty good for being made in the states.

"It's really good. I wonder how I missed this." She had chocolate. When she picked it none of the men with her were surprised. She and Milo were sitting at a table while Cody and Cooper were at another table close by. Also eating gelato.

"How was school?" Milo never had any desire to go to college.

"Math was boring. Everything else was fine. I'm going to get an A in my writing class because the Professor has a thing for Cody. She can't keep her eyes off of him." Elizabeth looked over and saw that the guard was blushing.

"Cody breaks hearts where ever he goes." Milo teased.

"You know Cody?" Elizabeth looked between the two men.

"He and Cooper sometimes work for my dad. Not as often as they work for Jason." Milo told her.

"What exactly do you do Milo?" Elizabeth asked him. She knew that Maximus was the head of the family. That he had an enforcer and a second in command but neither of those positions were filled by Max or Milo.

Cody cleared his throat loudly and shook his head when the younger man looked over. What Milo did was not something Jason would want Elizabeth to know. The youngest Giambetti brother was currently training to take over as the enforcer for the family. Just as Max was training to run the empire.

"Some of this and some of that." Milo answered vaguely.

"Okay." Elizabeth knew enough to not push. "Can you tell me how to get closer with Max? I'd like to know him better. I feel things are going good with us. I feel at ease with you. I may have to work harder with Max."

Milo smiled, he couldn't help it. "I think things are going good with us too. Max likes to cook. Maybe you could ask him to teach you to make something. I know he wants to spend time with you." He would throw his brother a bone.

"Really?" Elizabeth lit up at that news. She was going to say something else when all three men tensed. Looking over her shoulder she saw Carly come in the shop With her guard in tow. "Great."

The blonde gave Elizabeth a glare before placing her order. If it wasn't for the fact that she was trying to make Sonny think she was backing off then she'd be over there telling Ms. Muffin face to not get comfortable with Jason. Order in hand she strolled from the store thinking that in a few days everything would be different.

"Well that was a surprise. Normally she can't wait to call me names." Elizabeth said amazed.

"Sonny is keeping her under control." Milo knew about Carly's antics. "Poppa issued him a warning when he picked up the file. Carly not listening would be bad for Sonny."

"Let's go home." Elizabeth was ready to tackle her math homework.

* * *

They pulled up just behind Jason. He had Francis with him, since the older man was going to help Elizabeth with her homework. When Jason mentioned he'd be happy to help his girl just smirked telling him that was a different kind of study date all together. He wasn't sure what that meant but it had left him hard.

"Hey baby. How was class?" Jason said coming around and opening her door.

"Good. I'm not looking forward to doing my math homework but this is the last math class I have to take." Elizabeth put her arm around him as they walked into the house. "How was your day?"

"Quiet." He helped her hang up her coat and since they were in the hall alone stole a kiss. The house phone rang and with an unrepentant grin he answered. "Hello."

"Jason its Patrick. I have the preliminary results." The doctor told him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

A/N: The rest of your stalker suspects are in this chapter. You should have six names total. I will confirm correct guesses.

* * *

Chapter 32

"Hold on." Jason turned to Elizabeth. "It's Dr. Drake."

"Do you know where Maximus is?" Elizabeth felt he should be here. It seemed wrong to hear the results without him.

"Out with Johnny. Milo is here." Jason pointed out. "You could go get him."

"Okay." She went to the kitchen where he was drinking coffee with the guys. "The doctor is on the phone. Will you come hear the results with me?"

"Sure." Milo put down his cup and followed her to where Jason stood.

She put the phone on speaker. "Okay, Dr. Drake we're ready." Milo held out his hand and she took it.

"You and Mr. Giambetti are father and daughter." Patrick told her. "You share twenty three alleles, which is the highest number possible. The final results will be in next week but this is conclusive. I'd take it to court. Congratulations."

"Thank you Dr. Drake." Elizabeth said smiling wide before turning to her brother who hugged her and lifted her right off her feet.

"I told you." He whispered in her ear before setting her down.

"You did." She whispered back. Elizabeth turned to Jason. "I'm Elizabeth Giambetti."

"Congratulations Bella." He said softly pulling her into his arms. He knew that having a family of her own meant everything to her. He started counting and made it to three before she burst into tears.

Milo looked alarmed and Jason just shook his head letting the younger man know it was fine. He knew that she had been worried about what the test would reveal. Jason just held her tight while she released her pent up stress.

Her brother however was busy sending out texts. One to Maximus and another to Max. Both men were at separate locations. "Poppa and Max will be here as soon as they can." Milo said smiling. "Can I have her back?" He said just wanting to hug his sister again. From the moment he laid eyes on her he knew. He'd felt it.

"Bella?" Jason said leaning back to look down at her. She nodded before turning and crying all over Milo. She was down to sniffles when Maximus came through the door with Johnny.

"Mia cara figlia" Maximus said opening his arms.

"My darling daughter." Milo whispered so that Liz would know what their father had said.

Elizabeth smiled as she let her father hug her tight. She needed to get used to that. This man was her biological father. "Can you let go for a second?" She asked and when he did she moved to Jason.

"What's up?" Her boyfriend asked her. If she said she needed a minute he'd take her in his office. Instead she leaned up and whispered a question.

"How do you say my father in Italian?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Mio padre." Jason whispered back. Then smiled when she repeated it.

"Mio means my?" Elizabeth remembered the key chain he'd given her.

"Or mine." Jason said knowing why she asked. When her eyes widened he just grinned. "We can talk about that later."

"Okay." She told him. They would talk about it. Elizabeth turned to Maximus and let him embrace her again. "Mio padre." She said looking up and smiling.

He smiled back at her. It made his heart swell to hear her speaking Italian. He had to wipe his eyes to know that his baby girl was alive and in his arms. He wished her mother could see how beautiful their daughter turned out. Before he could say anything Max approached.

Elizabeth walked over and shyly put her arms around her eldest brother. Max returned her hug holding her tight. He remembered feeling her and Milo moving around in their mother's stomach. He'd been old enough to feel her loss when the doctor came out to say that she had died. Now he had her back and he felt such a surge of protectiveness it surprised him. He would give his life for her if necessary.

* * *

Jason gathered his guys in the kitchen. "I'm kicking everyone out. We'll let it be just them for tonight." Often the guys ate meals at the house. "Tomorrow we need to sit down and talk security. Once it becomes common knowledge that she is a Giambetti, Elizabeth becomes a bigger target."

"I'll get on that." Cody told his boss. He was the head of Elizabeth's security team so it was his responsibility to make sure things stayed tight.

"I'd appreciate that. I'd also like for you and Cooper to become full time staff members." Jason offered both men a job.

"I'm in. Your dental plan kicks ass." Cooper joked.

"I'm in. Ms. Giambetti makes killer brownies." Cody grinned.

Jason just smirked. "Thank you. Anything to report?" He looked at Francis, who had arrived with Max, and Johnny.

"Nothing just yet. The flowers and dress are still coming back dead ends. Maximus has his guy in Italy running the hospital records to identify the staff who worked the day Maria came in. He's already run and eliminated six people. We are all thinking it had to have been someone who handled the babies directly." Johnny told the other men.

"No luck on the contract. Zander is working with Spinelli to find Cal's accounts. Zander is also running every phone call made from the cell phone Cal had on him when he died. So far it's a lot of burn phones. Betsy Franco is indeed still in Oregon. Living a quiet life according to all accounts, she is not a foster parent anymore. No luck on finding her son Robert yet or the four other missing kids from the house. Jesse Beaudry, Ronnie Dimestico, Connor Bishop, and Dante Falconeri. The Bauers are still in Florida, but Kiefer it turns out is here in Port Charles. He goes to PCU." Francis told everyone.

"Really?" Jason found that to be too big of a coincidence. "Any classes with Elizabeth?"

"None. He's a pre-law major, so unless it's a core course then they won't intersect. He's a senior and he graduates this spring." Francis filled in some of the details. "He has not been in any trouble since hitting his girlfriend."

"We should have a talk with him anyway. One of us. Not Milo or Max." Jason didn't know if Kiefer harmed Elizabeth, but he wanted to be sure before they broke various bones. If it wasn't necessary he didn't want to waste the time.

"I can go right now if you like." Francis offered.

"Good. May as well get it over with." Jason agreed.

"Want some company?" Cody asked since he was now free for the day.

"Why not." Francis told the younger man. Good back up was always a smart thing to have. The two men left through the back door.

"I have some contracts that need to go back to the office." Jason told Johnny. "Can you take them and give them to Doug to file. I should be in tomorrow."

"No problem. I'll take the boy wonder with me." Johnny said smirking at Cooper who flipped him the bird.

"Behave children." Jason muttered as he walked toward his office. The front hall was empty but he heard soft talking coming from the living room.

* * *

"Were you going to name me Elizabeth?" They moved into the living room and after everyone got a chance to calm some she started asking questions.

"We were going to name you Mariella Elena Giambetti." Maximus told her. "You were to be named after my mother and Maria's grandmother."

"When I apply for my new birth certificate I'll see about changing my middle name to Mariella. I don't feel comfortable changing my first name." Elizabeth explained.

"That would fine, your mother would be pleased. I have some of her things that I would like to give to you. I gave some to Max and Milo for their future daughters but there are some things I couldn't bear to part with." Maximus told his child. He had not let go of her hand since they sat down.

"I'd like to have something to know her by. If you would like to keep the items I understand." Elizabeth would not ask him to give up his mementos.

"I have a piece or two I will keep, but everything else she would want you to have." Maximus was sure of that. "When Jason brings you to Palermo we will sit down together and I will tell you about each piece."

"When will you be returning?" Elizabeth didn't want them to go. Not when she just found them.

"Not until you do. " Maximus assured her.

"Will your business be okay?" Elizabeth asked cautiously.

"I have a very good second in command. Things are fine. If I need to I will fly home and then return." What he didn't tell her was that no one who wished to live would move against him. He could easily spend the next two years in Port Charles with no issues. He did not want an ocean between him and his daughter at the moment.

"I will look for a home near here so that we can have a place to live when we are in Port Charles." Maximus knew that Jason would let him stay but it was important that the young couple have their own space. In the coming weeks he, Max, and Milo would be monopolizing at lot of Elizabetta's time. "I will go ask Jason for the name of his realtor." He wanted to give his children some time alone.

Elizabeth looked at her brothers. "I've never had older brothers before. I'm a little old to be pestering you so how does this work?"

"I think we work on getting to know each other better and becoming good friends." Max suggested. That was something Milo had a head start on.

"Milo said that you're a good cook. Maybe you could show me how to make something. I'd like to make something for Jason. He's really good in the kitchen and he's always making me stuff. Usually breakfast but he doesn't eat breakfast. So I should learn to make a different meal. That way he doesn't feel pressured to eat it. I want him to like whatever I make and not just pretend. Not that he lies to me because he doesn't. He won't want to hurt my feelings though. So you should show me something easy." Elizabeth noticed that both men were staring at her.

"Wow." Milo said grinning.

Elizabeth blushed bright red. "Sorry." She mumbled. "I ramble when I get nervous."

"I make you nervous?" Max asked surprised.

Elizabeth nodded her head. "I want you to like me." She admitted softly. "Maximus loves me because I'm his daughter. Milo and I have some things in common and the more we talk the more things we find. But you're older than me and I'm not sure that we'll have things in common and maybe you won't like me." She stopped talking recognizing that a ramble was coming.

"I'm gonna go check with Poppa." Milo saw that Max and Liz needed some time alone.

"Liz. I already like you. In fact I already love you. You're my sister how could I not." Max could feel his eyes burning. "I'm more worried that you won't like me." He told her.

"I do like you." Elizabeth assured him. He was sitting on the love seat and she got up to join him. "You're my big brother and I love you too." She let him put his arm around her and give her a squeeze.

"How about tomorrow after school we go shopping and I teach you how to make something for Jason. Since he's going to be my brother in law I can't have you poisoning him." Max offered. He would love to spend some time with her.

"Jason hasn't mentioned marriage and don't you go telling him he has to." She warned Max. "I'm not ready to get married just yet."

"We won't say anything." The yet was implied and heard loud and clear. Elizabeth sighed knowing she wouldn't be able to stop them. Hopefully no one would get hurt. "You pick the recipe and I'll show you how to make it.

"That sounds like fun. I'll go look up a recipe now." Elizabeth quickly walked into the kitchen to get a cookbook.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

"Max do you know how to make Cabonara?" Elizabeth had arranged to meet her brother at the supermarket. Last night she'd ended up resorting to an online search to find an easy recipe.

"I do." It was a pretty simple dish. The big man told her. He'd been cooking since he was six. In the Giambetti family cooking was something the men did for the women. He didn't have many memories of his mother in the kitchen.

"Good, you can tell me what to get because I failed to write down the recipe. Also do you think you could buy some beer for Jason?" She was trying not to blush, she wasn't old enough yet. "He was almost out when I looked in the fridge this morning."

"Most likely he has some in the pantry." Max figured Jason was only putting a few bottles of beer in the cooler at a time.

"Should I check?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"Hold on." Max called Johnny because he would most likely know. "According to O'Brien there's still half a case in the house. So you are good."

"Thanks Max." She said giving him a smile. "So let's shop. Where should we start?"

"Do you want to make your own pasta?" Max asked his sister.

"I can barely boil water Max, so the answer to that question is no." Elizabeth said laughing. Cody was trying to not laugh. "I see you back there Cody."

"Sorry." He snickered. He thought it was cute that she wanted to cook for Jason.

"How about we get some fresh pasta." They'd get several cartons. Max had a feeling that it was going to take her a few tries to get the recipe right. He didn't care if it took all night. He was going to spend time with his sister he thought with a grin.

* * *

"Okay, you ready?" Max asked her. They had all the ingredients on the counter and were both wearing aprons.

"I think so." Elizabeth was nervous but determined. She was going to learn how to cook this dish. It would be the first of many things she would learn how to make.

"Let's start with the appetizer." Max suggested. He was going to ease her into this. They'd spent almost half an hour at the prepared food section getting the items for the antipasto platter. He'd ended up giving her a lesson on cheese and cured meats. Elizabeth listened attentively and asked some really good questions.

Once the platter was assembled they moved into making the main dish. He was glad that he got extra ingredients because they were on the third try of making the entrée. Each time she messed up Elizabeth got a little sad, but Max made sure that she didn't give up completely.

"Our mother was not the best cook." Max told her.

"Really?" Elizabeth wanted to know more about Maria.

"Poppa did most of the cooking." Max told her watching as she cracked the eggs. This time the dish was coming out close to perfect. "He taught me and Milo."

"And now you're teaching me." Elizabeth said with a bright smile.

Max was feeling more like her big brother as the minutes passed. He had a great relationship with Milo and he was beginning to believe that he would have that same thing with Elizabeth. "Poppa bought a house."

"Already?" She shook her head. She should get used to how quickly the world Maximus and Jason lived in moved. When they wanted something they almost always got it. "Where?"

"Next door." Max laughed. "Or I guess I should say, down the road."

"So we are neighbors?" Elizabeth liked that they would be close. Having them live with her and Jason wasn't ideal, this way she didn't have to go far to see her family. Unless they were in Italy, and she figured visiting them there would not be a hardship.

"Yeah. Maybe you could help me pick out some furniture for my space in the house." That would enable them to spend more time together.

"Okay I'd like that. Now what?" The eggs were whipped and ready to add to the pasta.

"Go get changed. We'll finish the pasta when I get the call that Jason is on his way home." Cabonara was a dish that needed to be served hot.

"I'll be right back." Elizabeth got to the doorway. "Max?"

"Yes." He would do some cleanup while she was upstairs.

"I had fun today." She said smiling before heading upstairs.

* * *

Johnny stuck his head in Jason's office and saw that his boss was meeting with their accountant Benny Abrahms. He was very good at his job. Benny had worked for Sorel, but didn't like his former boss. Jason he liked, and respected. They were doing a detailed analysis of all of Joseph Sorel's holdings. Some businesses would be kept and folded into the newly incorporated Morgan International, others would be sold off.

Johnny had long since stopped being amazed at Jason's business sense. Maybe it was the fact that Jason Quartermaine had been raised at the knee of Edward Quartermaine, one of the sharpest business minds out there. Or maybe it was just natural part of him. Jason always made sound business choices. Both Johnny and Francis had invested on more than one occasion on their boss's advice. Neither man ever regretted it.

"Can I talk with you?" Johnny asked his boss as he stepped into the office.

At Jason's nod Benny went to get more coffee. "What's up?" Jason was happy for the break.

"You need to start wrapping this up so that you can be home by six." Johnny had gotten a call from Max.

"Why?" Jason expected to be here another three or four hours.

"Because Elizabeth is making you dinner. She and Max have been cooking." Max told Johnny that Elizabeth was very excited to be cooking for Jason.

"Elizabeth is cooking?" Jason looked a bit frightened. She couldn't cook.

"Max taught her how to make something simple. He's been supervising and he said she's been doing really well. There were a few missteps, but they just started over." Johnny could only imagine how much talking she did. This had to have made her nervous.

"Did he say what she made?" Jason asked his second in command.

"No, but he did say that you better like it. Even if you don't." Johnny suspected that at some point Jason and Max were going to come to blows. The big Italian was already making noises about Jason marrying his sister.

"Is that right." Jason was glad her brother was so protective of Elizabeth. "I guess I should leave now and pick up some flowers." He shut down the computer. By the time he told Benny they were done for the night Jason was smiling. A home cooked meal from his girl; he couldn't wait to see what she'd made.

* * *

When Jason walked through the front door Max was waiting in the hallway. "Liz is in the kitchen waiting for you. She worked really hard on dinner so you better eat it." He was pleased to see the flowers. Threatening Jason Morgan almost always ensured a shorter life span, Max didn't care. He didn't want Elizabeth's feelings hurt. His sister had worked too hard for that to happen.

"So noted." Jason had no intention of hurting Elizabeth. "Are you staying for dinner?"

"No, it's just you and her. We are all staying at the Dorchester." Max and Milo would be sharing a room for the night. "We will be back for breakfast." Max informed Jason.

"Have a good night then." Jason said grinning. It would be nice to have some quiet time with his girl. Lately everyone seemed to be underfoot.

Max simply nodded as he grabbed his coat.

Walking down the hall Jason could already see the overhead light was off, the soft glow indicated that candles had been lit. He was glad that he stopped off for flowers. It seemed romance was the word for the evening. "Hey." He said softly as he stepped into the room.

"Hi." Elizabeth smiled back taking off her apron and smoothing the front of her dress. She was wearing a green sundress, something she normally only wore in the summer. Since they were staying in tonight she could get away with the lightweight garment. She loved this dress and always felt pretty in it.

"You look amazing. Did you make that too?" Jason loved her in green.

"I did. Last summer." Elizabeth was eating him up with her eyes. Now that he was the boss, Jason was dressing up for work. He was in a dress shirt and dress pants. The dark grey looked great on him.

"These are for you." He handed over the flowers.

"Thanks." Elizabeth reached up for a vase. "Are you ready to eat?"

"I'm starving." He was. He'd skipped lunch, or more accurately simply forgotten to eat.

"Sit down and I'll bring everything over." She was so excited to present him with the meal she'd made. "First up is an antipasto tray." She put the platter down before running back to get him a beer.

"It looks good." Jason helped himself to some of the varied items.

"I can't really take credit for this." Elizabeth picked out an olive to munch on. "You just buy items and arrange them on a plate. Although Max taught me all kinds of things about what types of cheese goes with what type of cured meat." It was the kind of cooking she could get used to.

"You picked everything, so you can take credit." He wasn't going to let her down play her efforts.

"I did cook dinner, with Max's help." Milo hadn't been lying when he said Max was an excellent cook.

"I can't wait to try it. What did you make?" Jason wanted to know.

"Cabonara." Elizabeth said grabbing a marinated vegetable.

"One of my favorites." Jason told her.

"Is that right." She smiled wide. "Lucky pick on my part. I'll go get it."

Jason watched as she plated the pasta and moved around the kitchen. He liked that she wanted to cook for him. He didn't expect her to do it every night, but he had to admit loving that she thought of him. That she wanted to do something special for him. "So is this a date? You said that you wanted to plan our second date."

"I will plan our second date, but this isn't it." Elizabeth brought over the plates and watched anxiously as he took the first bite.

"Deliziosissima." Jason told her grinning.

"That's good right?" She figured it was Italian for delicious.

"Roughly translated it means most delicious. You did really good baby." He told her.

"So I can make this again for you sometime?" She happily picked up her fork. She was hoping to learn a new recipe every week.

"Absolutely. I can get us a cook if you like. I don't want you to think I except you to stay in the house cooking and cleaning." Jason wanted to make that clear. He wanted her to have time to pursue what made her happy.

"I like cooking, I'm just not very good at it. " To be fair Elizabeth hadn't ever really had much instruction in the kitchen. "I'd like to learn to be better. I'd like to cook for you." She finished softly wondering if Jason minded her fussing over him.

"I can arrange for you to take cooking lessons." If she wanted to cook he would make that happen.

"Really? That would be great. Max also promised to teach me to make something else." Elizabeth liked the sound of that.

"You already know how to make your favorite food. Although I'm not sure which food group brownies falls into." He teased and laughed when she stuck out her tongue.

"Keep it up and you won't get any dessert." Elizabeth warned him.

"What did you make?" Jason wasn't much for sweets but if she made it he'd eat it.

"I didn't make it. I got another chocolate cake from the Quartermaine cook." Elizabeth was one of the few people Cook would give things too. Everyone loved his girl.

"I guess I'd better behave then." Cook's cake was one of Jason's favorites. "I hardly got any of the last one."

"I know that's why I asked. The guards really like sweets. So if you want some cake, clean your plate mister." Elizabeth said in a stern voice.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 34

Dinner was fun and light. They talked about their respective days. He told her about hiring a new accountant and she told him about the book she was reading in her literature class. It was no different from the conversations that any other couple sharing a romantic meal might have.

Dessert was delicious. They ended up sharing one piece of chocolate cake. After dinner Jason had coffee and Elizabeth had tea. "I like this restaurant, we should come back again." Jason said making her laugh.

She cleared the table refusing to allow him to help. This night was about her taking care of him. "Wait until you get the bill." She walked over from the dishwasher, putting some extra sway in her hips, and came over to sit on his lap.

"Expensive?" He loved having her so close. He let his hands drift up her arms until he could plunge his fingers in the thick strands of her hair.

"Nothing you can't handle." She told him as she kissed the underside of his jaw. Dinner wasn't the only thing she planned on sharing with him tonight. When he tilted his head to give her better access she did it again. "A kiss or two ought to cover it."

"We are definitely coming back." He teased but didn't hesitate to dip his head and bring his lips to hers. He kissed her softly before lifting his head to look into her eyes. "So beautiful." He whispered before settling his lips over hers once more.

"Can we go upstairs?" Elizabeth asked him when they parted. Instead of answering Jason simply picked her up and carried her from the kitchen.

In their room he laid her on the bed before stretching out next to her. For some reason she was always surprised at how much tenderness he showed her. He always touched her like she was something precious. His lips found hers again and she simply melted into him as he kissed her.

He was going to do his best to go slow. Jason wanted to seduce her, to keep up the romantic mood she had set downstairs. Elizabeth was trembling slightly against him and he understood without having to be told that it was from excitement. He nibbled on her bottom lip before sucking it into his mouth. She moaned and his cock strained against his zipper. She opened her mouth to him and he dipped in to taste her. The faint taste of tea lingered but mostly she was sweet. He let his tongue slide slowly over hers drawing the movement out for maximum pleasure.

She wiggled closer to him, trying to get as much contact as possible. As he kissed her deeply she found herself irritated that they were not yet skin to skin. She let her hands slide from around his neck down to the buttons of his shirt. It took a few tries to get the first button undone because her hands were shaking. When the garment was most of the way open Jason moved his mouth from hers to nuzzle the skin beneath her jaw. A swipe of his tongue across her pulse point had her fisting his shirt in her hands and moaning low.

Her skin was so soft and she smelled faintly of vanilla. He wanted to lick her everywhere just to watch her reaction. From her neck he moved to the skin behind her ears. She rewarded his attention with another sexy moan that made him lock his jaw against the urge to plunder.

By now Elizabeth had the shirt undone and her busy fingers were touching everything in reach. His body was warm and firm under her touch. She located his nipples and using her fingernails gave them a light scratch. Jason groaned against her neck in obvious delight. She tugged gently on the peaked flesh and his whole body jerked.

Jason's mouth came back to hers more demanding than the first time with his kiss before he rolled away. She made a sound of protest and looking over he smiled. "Hold on baby, I need to get my pants off before I do permanent damage."

"Let me help." She reached for the button.

His hand encircled her wrist as he shook his head. "If you want to help you'll keep your hands to yourself." If she put her hands any where near his cock he was gonna lose it completely and maul her. Jason kicked off his pants and removed his shirt, leaving him in boxer briefs that did nothing to hide how hard he was. Needing to see more of her skin he started unzipping her dress.

Once she was bared to him he took a minute to just appreciate the sight before him. She had the prettiest breasts he'd ever seen. He needed to taste her so without hesitation he leaned over and took a taut nipple in his mouth and sucked hard.

She gasped harshly as her fingers found purchase in his hair and her back arched as she tried to push closer. His response was to open his mouth wide and suck in as much he could. She was whimpering as the pull of his mouth caused her internal muscles to contract. She felt an orgasm building which was something of a surprise since she didn't think she could come from just having her breast sucked. Jason switched his attention to the other breast and she swore she felt her eyes cross. She wasn't sure how much more her body could take. "Please." Elizabeth heard herself whisper.

Jason released her nipple from his mouth. He nuzzled the underside of the plump flesh, enjoying her scent. "What do you need baby?"

"I'm so close." She told him.

"You want to come?" He asked licking her nipple.

"Yes." She wasn't begging, close but not quite.

"Okay." He answered with a smile. Jason settled in the cradle of her thighs, Elizabeth was so aroused that he could smell her spicy scent as well as see a wet patch on her underwear. Hooking his thumbs in her panties he slid them off as well.

Taking his time he traced a finger over her mound to tease her with a feather light touch. Not able to stand waiting any more he leaned in to take a taste. He wanted to show her what pleasure he could bring her with his mouth. She tasted delicious, just like he imagined she would. When he felt the sharp sting of her pulling his hair he settled down to work.

He was going to kill her with his teasing. Jason had mapped the entire surface of her core with his tongue. Taking time to pay extra special attention to her hard clit. But he was licking too softly and Elizabeth suspected he knew it. Whenever it seemed like she was going to come he moved off to kiss her inner thighs or the back of her knees. Only to return to torture her some more. After the third time, when she thought she was going to have to kill him, she felt him slid a finger into her core. "Yes." She cried in relief when he added a second digit.

With his eyes on her face to not miss a moment, he curled his fingers inside her body and stroked her g spot while putting his tongue on her clit and humming. Elizabeth flew apart as she came hard. She was biting her lower lip to keep from screaming as the tremors shook her. He slowed his motions bringing her back down before bringing his mouth to hers.

Holy shit was all that would come to her brain. The man was talented. She was lying there limp from pleasure, but at the same time she still wanted him. She had no idea it could be like that. He had teased and played with her and she had loved every minute of it.

"Open your eyes for me." He wanted to see what his body becoming part of hers did to her. Wanted her to see what it did to him. He positioned her legs so that her feet were flat on the bed and fit himself into the cradle of her hips. "Okay?" Her response was a smile as she hooked her hands behind his neck.

With their eyes on one another, he slowly slid inside her. He saw her eyes widen as her body stretched to let him in. And he knew that she could feel him tremble as he tried to go slow. She was so tight as her muscles clamped down on him; it was like being squeezed by a warm, wet fist.

By the time he was fully seated they were both breathing hard. "Don't move." Now it was his turn to beg. He needed to stay still because it felt so fucking good to be balls deep in her tight channel that he was in danger of losing it and just taking her. He needed some control before he started thrusting.

Elizabeth tried, she really did. But Jason simply filled her up and then some. The burning stretch of muscles as he claimed her felt so good, that her pleasure points went haywire. He'd hit every erogenous zone as he slid his cock inside her. Her body went from lax to primed to combustion in a matter of seconds. "Sorry." She moaned as her climax hit her full force.

He felt her inner muscles contract and he was lost. The sensation on his cock made him go a little nuts. He pulled out and slammed back home as he simply became an animal rutting with his mate. He heard her scream, but was too out of control to even think about slowing down. Over and over he plowed his cock deep into her before he came hard, exploding in as much pleasure as pain.

All at once all of his strength left him and he simply collapsed just managing at the last minute to avoid crushing Elizabeth.

They both just laid there trying to get enough oxygen. He was still lodged high within her body. Her ravaged body. The next time she read a romance novel she would not be able to hold back a knowing grin when the pirate ravaged the maiden. She was gonna be sore later but she didn't care because that was the best sex she had ever had

Jason pulled slowly from her body as he pulled Elizabeth close. Her body was covered in goose bumps as they both cooled down. It wasn't cold, but they were both sweaty. He grabbed the comforter to cover them. She moaned as he moved her and he know it was because of him. "I hurt you."

"No you didn't." She assured him. "That was amazing. I made you lose control." She said smiling against his shoulder.

Jason kissed her. She was incredible. "I promise to be more careful next time."

Elizabeth pouted a little. "So no more making you crazy? Because that was really good for my ego. I'm thinking that next time I might be able to make you beg." She hadn't been joking when she said that she was feeling proud of herself.

"I've created a monster." He joked before getting serious. "You breathe and it makes me crazy. You smile and I want to bend you over the table. Believe me when I tell you are the sexiest woman I've ever met. Making me beg will not be hard to do. But I don't want to hurt you" He gave her a gentle kiss.

She opened up and invited him to take the kiss deeper. Wrapping her arms around him and holding him tight. She knew Jason wouldn't intentionally hurt her and she trusted him with her heart and her body. "Thank you." She whispered when they finally broke the kiss. He didn't just care for her, Jason cherished her and Elizabeth simply didn't have to words to describe how incredible that made her feel.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

This chapter contains a graphic discussion of Elizabeth's rape. Author's Note at the bottom.

* * *

Chapter 35

The light was soft when she opened her eyes and that let Elizabeth know it was still early. It figured that she would wake up at the crack of dawn on the day she didn't have to be on campus until ten. Rarely did she go from sleep to wide awake but this morning she had, and she already knew why. She needed to talk with Jason, she didn't want to but it had to be done. They were spooned up under the blankets and even though she was facing away from him she knew he was awake too. "You haven't asked me any questions. You read the file but you haven't asked me a single question." She said to him still not turning to face him. "Don't you want to know?"

"Yeah, I do." He said pulling her closer. Even before she spoke he knew that she was awake. "But I'm afraid I won't be able to handle it."

"You think you'll want to walk away?" She didn't want to think of being without him. Honestly what she'd been through would have given many men pause if terms of having a relationship with her.

"No." He loosened his grip and urged her to roll so that she was facing him. "It makes me feel helpless to not be able to do anything for you. I'm afraid that I'll drive over to where the Baker's live and shoot them." The fact that the family still lived in Port Charles was almost too much temptation.

"You won't do that, you know that I need you too much." She said looking up at him. He hurt because she did. "Did you know that the first night when you were asleep at the studio, I cried myself to sleep? I was so grateful that you hadn't died." She was already half way in love with him at that point.

"I didn't know." He'd been zonked out on pain pills. He barely remembered the first week they spent together. "I need you just as much as you need me. I think the reason I fought so hard to stay alive was because I knew it would hurt you if I left." Every day he had opened his eyes and smiled when he saw her.

"Ask your questions and then I have something I want to do." Elizabeth told him.

"Did Warren or Kiefer Bauer ever hit you?" He'd start with the easy question. If any of this could be called easy.

"No, Warren didn't ever hit me. Not even Kiefer. He called me names sometimes but the only person Warren hit was Melinda." Elizabeth told him.

"At the house with Betsy Frank, did she lock you in the basement?" Jason asked her. Instead of answering him Elizabeth just nodded against his shoulder. "Did she do anything else?"

"She hit us with a wooden paddle or a belt. Sometimes I couldn't even sit after. She used to make Rob help her." Elizabeth shivered and Jason held her tighter. "I hated it there and I used to wish I was anywhere else. I guess you really should be careful what you wish for."

"It wasn't your fault." Jason just wanted to care for her.

"I know." She said quietly.

"Have you kept in touch with anyone from any of your foster homes?" He wanted to know if she maybe knew where the four missing men were.

"No, I had one friend but we lost touch." Elizabeth told him snuggling closer. She knew the questions about Tom were coming and she just wanted to hold him close before they had to deal with them. "Are you ready to talk about the rape?"

Could he ever be ready? "Alright."

"Can you call the guys? I only want to do this once." Elizabeth already knew that everyone needed the details. She could have Jason tell them, and he would gladly put himself through the horror of repeating it to keep her safe, or she could do it. If she did it then she could maybe answer any questions they might have.

"Get dressed." Jason said as he rolled from the bed. He wasn't sure how he was going to get through listening to his girl talk about being hurt, but he would be strong so that if Elizabeth needed to she could lean on him.

* * *

They met in the living room. No one grumbled about the early hour. This was just part of the life they lived. The Giambetti men were all accounted for. Johnny, Francis and Cody were also present. Jason told Johnny why he called everyone together and then let his second in command spread the information.

* * *

"I'm ready." She said softly trying to keep her voice from shaking. This was going to be hard. She'd never shared all the details of that night with anyone not even Lucky. So to go into the living room and share it with everyone was going to be hard.

They walked into the room and all the guys stood. She told them to sit and asked Jason to sit with her on the couch. When they were seated she immediately reached for Jason's hand squeezing it tight. "Take your time, there's no rush." He told her. All of Jason's attention was focused on her. He had no intention of looking anywhere else.

"It was Valentine's Day and there was a dance at the school." She started slowly. "I didn't have a date, I wasn't allowed to date. Thelma Baker said I was too young, so I went alone. I had a good time, a lot of my friends were there and I hung out with them. A bunch of us walked home from the dance and I remember that the guy I had a crush on was with us, I can't even remember his name now. He didn't know I was alive but I still enjoyed it." Elizabeth gave a sad smile at the memory.

"The house was dark when I got home. Thelma and James had gone out for the night and Tom was supposed to be staying on campus. He didn't live at the house but usually came home on the weekends. I never liked him. He used to watch me and it freaked me out, but I learned that if you just kept your head down for the most part you got ignored. So I just tried to ignore him. It never occurred to me that something would happen. I was only fifteen and I didn't think that any more bad things could happen to me." Elizabeth was shaking and holding Jason's hand so tightly it had to hurt.

She stopped talking. "I'm scared to tell you what happened." She admitted to the men who were sitting in the room with her.

"You don't have to do this." Jason told her gently. "No one will think less of you if you don't want to tell us. Or if you just want to tell me, I can tell everyone else." He didn't want to see her hurt any more than she already was.

"I need to." She said more to herself than to him. "I need to do this." Her breath was coming too quickly and if she didn't get it under control she was going to pass out. "You're okay, you're okay, you're okay." She whispered out loud and squeezed Jason's hand again. Her therapist had told her that being able to talk about what had been done to her was part of healing.

When she was ready she started talking again. "I went into the kitchen and got a glass of juice before going upstairs. I still thought I was home alone. I was walking to the stairs when he grabbed me." Elizabeth dropped her head and focused on where her hand was being held in Jason's.

All the men were listening to the tiny young woman talk. From the time she started talking when they had been struck with a sense of impending tragedy. Here it was. When she said she had been grabbed they looked at each other. Rage was clear in all the men's eyes. They all braced themselves for what she was going to say next.

"I tried to scream but he put a hand over my mouth and he put his other arm tight around my body to keep me still. He said 'not a word Lizzie'. He always called me Lizzie and I hated it. I tried to fight him. I got one hand free and I grabbed onto the wall. But he was so much stronger than me. My fingers started to hurt and I couldn't hold on. He pulled me into the den." Her voice was a hoarse whisper as she took them through the night.

"I don't know if I can continue." She said softly.

"You don't have to." Jason said shaking his head to underscore his words. Her eyes were larger than he'd ever seen them before and were bright with unshed tears. Under his hands she was trembling hard enough to make her teeth chatter.

"I need to." She was determined to see this through.

He took her free hand so that he was holding both her hands in his and he reached deep inside for calm. He had to stay in control for her. He could not pick her up and carry her away from here no matter how badly he wanted to. But the primal part of him was reacting to the fact that his mate was so scared. That part of him wanted to get her somewhere safe and never let her out again. "Keep your eyes on me." He softly instructed her. If she needed to do this then he was going to help her.

She did as he instructed and looking into that brilliant pair of blue eyes did settle her a bit. "I tried to stop him." Her chin wobbled as the first tear fell.

"I know baby." Jason said softly. "I know you did."

"I wasn't strong enough." She dropped her eyes to the blue of his t-shirt simply unable to look at him while she talked. "He threw me onto the floor and came down on top me. He was so heavy I couldn't even breathe. He put his hand up my dress and tore my stockings and then my underwear. I heard the foil crinkle and I could smell the latex." She took a harsh breath in before freeing her hand to wipe her face. She was trying not to cry because if she broke now she would never finish.

"It h-hurt so much. I thought I was being ripped in two. I screamed until I could not even make a sound, but no one came. No one came to help me. He was making these awful noises and I could feel blood running down my leg but he w-wouldn't stop. He wouldn't stop. It went on forever and I wanted to die. Then he got up and left me there. He made me dirty and then he left me there." She sobbed covering her mouth and reaching for Jason. Immediately his arms were around her holding her tight.

"When he was done he told me that I would never forget. That for the rest of my life I would remember the night and him. He was right I haven't forgotten. I try but I can't forget. I won't ever forget. But he didn't break me, he tried but he didn't succeed. I'm still here and I was strong enough to get better."

"You did get better." He told her. "You did and I'm so proud of you." Looking up he saw that the guys were wiping their eyes. He placed his face against her shoulder and let her shirt absorb his tears. "Can you tell us what his parents did?" He hated to ask. He wanted to take her upstairs and lock everyone else out, but they needed to know.

"Thelma made me take a shower and James cleaned up the blood. He was yelling at Tom that this would cost him everything. Thelma told me that I couldn't say anything. That no one could know. That they would blame me. She kept telling me it was my fault and I started to believe her." Elizabeth told them. "Then one day at school I just snapped. I don't even know why, I went to the nurse and I told her everything. She reported it."

"Did Tom hurt you again?" Jason was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"He didn't touch me again, but he liked to taunt me. To remind me of what he did and that there wasn't anything to stop him from doing it again. I started sleeping with a chair shoved under the doorknob so that he couldn't get in my room. I was terrified, all the time." Elizabeth was sickly pale and could feel her stomach churning. "Jason." Her voice was weak and she was so tired but it was done.

"What do you need?" His voice was scratchy and low. He just wanted to make it better.

"I don't want to be here anymore. Can we go upstairs please?" She leaned all her weight into him trusting him more than she'd ever trusted anyone in her life. Without another word Jason lifted her up and left the room.

* * *

He put her in the bed before joining her. He wrapped his whole self around her. Needing her as close as possible. He murmured words of comfort; he hoped that they were comforting to her. He was also rocking her slightly just trying to give her whatever he could.

"Let me go." She said but it was muffled against Jason's chest. She pushed him back. "Let me go." She repeated as her stomach rolled.

"What?" Jason hadn't heard her clearly.

"Please, let me go." She was going to be sick.

Jason did as instructed understanding what the problem was.

He opened his arms and she was flying from the room. She just managed to reach the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. She felt Jason's hand in her hair as she vomited again.

Jason handed her a towel and glass of water. He watched as she rinsed and spit twice. "Better?"

"Yes, I'm sorry." Elizabeth felt weak. She just wanted to shower and curl up in bed.

"Don't apologize." Jason didn't want her to be sorry. "You want to go lie down?"

"No, I want to take a shower." She told him leaning against the wall for support.

The fact that she wasn't meeting his eyes was bothering him. She had nothing to be ashamed of. She had been victimized and hurt. He was getting the impression that she felt responsible for what had happened to her and he was not going to allow her to think that way. It sounded high handed to think that he could change what was in her mind but he was not going to let her spend the rest of her life thinking this was on her. "Elizabeth, what happened wasn't your fault."

She just nodded her head but still didn't look up. "I know that." She said weakly.

"Elizabeth baby, listen carefully to what I'm going to say. It wasn't your fault. Even if you had been walking around the house naked that bastard had no right to touch you without your permission. No right to violate your body and steal your sense of security." He had to take a deep breath to calm himself. "It wasn't your fault." He knew the guys were waiting but they were not going anywhere until he knew that she heard him.

She looked up at him and smiled. "Thank you. I think I needed to hear you say that."

"Any time you need to hear that come find me." Jason said brushing her hair back from her forehead. "Let me start the shower."

"Will you get in with me?" She just wanted him close.

"I'd like that." He said turning on the water.

* * *

A/N: Quite a few of you have been very vocal about your dislike of Liz in this story. That's fine, I have said before that not everyone will like what I write. I try to make each story a little different. For those of you who think this Elizabeth is weak remember she is young so no she is not always going to be in your face strong. Sometimes being strong means getting back up when life knocks you down.

If all you are going to do is tell me how much you dislike this story in every single review then stop reading. Or for my Guest reviewer who has complained about everything in this story from the first chapter join the site and stop hiding behind anonymous reviews. I respond personally to every member who leaves a review. If you put down that you don't like something I ask why and give you a chance to have your say. It won't change the story but I do believe that you have the right to your opinion. I listen to you because I'm trying to grow as a writer. What I will not tolerate are personal attacks and being called names. I know I'm not the only writer on the site that goes through this but I have had enough so I'm speaking up.

Before I get a bunch of PM's complaining about this chapter I needed for her to tell the guys herself what she went through. This topic comes up again so they needed to hear it from her first. For everyone else who has been supportive and respectful of my time and effort, especially when something you don't like happens, thank you.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Thanks for the support! I wasn't going to say anything but my hubby said it would wreck my whole day if I didn't get it out.

* * *

Chapter 36

Downstairs the guys all sat in the living room at a total loss. None of them had any idea what to do at that moment. The last half an hour had left them feeling raw and they couldn't even begin to comprehend how the woman upstairs felt.

They were still sitting there in stunned silence when Jason came down the stairs. "Thank you for coming over." He finally said. Elizabeth was upstairs getting dressed. Much to his surprise she intended to go to school today. Nothing he said would change her mind. He was going to go for a very long bike ride. If he stayed inside of Port Charles he would go kill the Bakers. They needed to die, and would, but he needed to be smart about it.

"How is she?" Maximus asked Jason. "How is my little girl?" She'd been a baby still when she was so horrifically brutalized. There was nothing he could do to make it right, but all those involved would suffer. All the way back to those who took her from him.

"She's holding it together, I have no idea how though." Jason admitted. "Elizabeth is going to school today. Cody, you and Cooper will go with her." Jason told the guard.

"She's going to school?" Cody repeated surprised. He'd be in the closest bottle after reliving something so awful.

"Elizabeth said that it helps her to keep to her normal keep an eye on her. If she needs to come home then bring her. She can be stubborn." Jason told Cody. "Call me if you think she needs me." He would have no problem carrying her off campus. "I need to go back up to check on her."

* * *

Since they were not needed Johnny and Francis headed to the office. They would hold things down until Jason returned. Their boss was going to go for a ride to clear his head. While he was riding, they would each come up with various scenarios for dealing with the Bakers. They would not live to see another week. Normally they didn't hurt women but in Thelma Baker's case they were going to make an exception.

"I have no idea how anyone survives something like that. But she did and she's still really open and caring. Not at all guarded." Francis said breaking the silence.

"All I could think was that I have a sister the same age as Elizabeth. I would kill some fucker if they hurt her that way." Johnny said to his friend. "How is she not terrified of us?"

"She's a survivor." Francis said in awe. "She's also very strong."

"Stronger than I could ever be." Johnny just shook his head. "She was fifteen. She was still a baby. Who looks at a fifteen year old and does that?"

"You are looking for it to make sense and it won't. Tom Baker was an animal and his parents are no better. We will get justice for Elizabeth." Francis vowed as his friend nodded in agreement.

* * *

Maximus, Max, Milo and Cody were still in the living room. They were also trying to make sense of what they had heard. There were having about as much luck as Francis and Johnny. None of them would ever hurt a woman that way. Let alone a young girl.

"What can we do for her Poppa?" Milo was at a total loss. His sister had been so cruelly used and then lived in terror until she found the strength to speak out. To know that her rapist had taunted her with his vile acts had damned near broken Milo.

"We will take our cues from her and Jason. We will let Elizabetta know that we love her." Maximus would be there to listen as the people who covered up what had been done to his baby girl begged to die. It was Jason's right to take their lives, but as her father he would be there. If Max or Milo were to do something so vile he would not protect them. Despite them being his sons, some things were unforgivable.

"I will make breakfast, if Liz is going to school she should eat something first." Max said moving to the kitchen. He would make something light.

* * *

When she came downstairs Jason was waiting in the kitchen. After checking on her he'd come down to find Max preparing to cook. He'd stopped him saying Elizabeth wasn't hungry. Then he threw everyone out, telling Cody to come back when it was time for her to leave.

There was no sign of either of her guards as she entered the kitchen. But someone would be back soon. It was almost time for her to leave for school. She had worried that she and Jason would be awkward with each other. Earlier had been very rough but at the same time extremely intimate. "Hi."

"Hey." Jason responded reaching for another coffee mug. She looked tired and he wanted to send her back upstairs to get some more rest. Instead he made her a hot chocolate.

"Thanks." She said taking the mug and having a sip. Chocolate really did make everything better. "Are you going to be busy today?"

"No, I'm going to go for a ride. But I'll be back for dinner." Jason told her as he came to stand beside her.

"Okay." She leaned against him and his arm snaked around her waist. Everything inside her relaxed at his touch. "Who's with me today?"

"Both Cody and Cooper. I had to tell your brothers they couldn't go. They almost got into a fist fight over who was going to tag along." Jason had been amused watching the two men this morning. It was clear that they were both in protective overdrive. Neither of her brothers was happy with him right now, but Maximus understood.

"That's a bit much don't you think?" Three guards for a day of classes seemed excessive.

"Maximus reminded them that you would want to be as close to your normal activities as possible. That finally got them to back down. I have plans for us on Saturday." It was Valentine's Day and he had no idea just how bad it would be. "Do you want me to cancel them?"

"No. I haven't celebrated Valentine's Day in years, but I'd like to with you. Just something small, okay?" She asked him.

"I can do that." Jason said giving her a half smile. "Do you want to stay in?"

"It's important that I go out at some point on Saturday, otherwise I hide in the house. I have trouble going out once it gets dark so I make myself go out during the day." With her one day of hiding often led to two and before she knew it a week had passed without her stepping foot outside. She only felt this way around Valentine's Day, and honestly with each passing year it got better. This year would be rougher than normal, but not impossible.

"Alright." Jason could handle that.

"I'm not usually in the best mood." She told him casting her eyes downward. "I can get quiet and withdrawn."

"You can be in whatever mood you like. If you need space say so and I'll go work in my office." Placing a gentle kiss on her temple he pulled her closer to him. Jason understood needing time to process what was happening in your life. He just wanted Elizabeth to know she wasn't alone. That he was willing to shoulder her burdens with her.

The doorbell rang and they both looked at the clock. "That should be my ride. I need to get going." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. "I'll call you if I need you."

"See that you do." He mock growled at her before smiling. Letting her go was hard, but he had to trust that she knew her limits. She had survived before he arrived in the picture and she would survive if he was gone. He also had to trust that the men he sent with her would let him know if she needed him.

* * *

Carly gave Sonny another kiss as she waited for the pilot to indicate she could board the plane. She was going to Paris. She Carly Benson was going to Paris, France. How awesome was that? It was a business trip for Deception, but she would be sure to find time to do some shopping.

As CEO she had decided to re-launch the Face of Deception campaign. It had been successful before and it would be so again. Especially if Carly managed to sign the face she wanted. Gia Campbell, international supermodel would be perfect. The woman was currently in France preparing to walk the runways of some of the season's biggest shows. So if Carly wanted to meet with her then she needed to go to Europe.

The trip also served another purpose. While she was away little Miss Perfect was going to have her world rocked. The secret that Elizabeth had been keeping from Jason was about to be exposed for all of Port Charles to see. With Carly out of the country no one would suspect she was involved. By the time this trip was over Jason would be back where he belonged. With her and Sonny.

Best of all Elizabeth would be so humiliated that she would probably leave town. Then Carly could find the right woman for Jason. One that not only fit in his world, but wouldn't get in the way if Carly needed him. Sonny was great as a lover, but it was Jason who she really needed. "Sabrina!" Carly yelled at her assistant.

"Yes, ma'am." Sabrina was overworked and abused but the job paid well.

"Did you call the hotel and tell them Egyptian cotton sheets only." Carly had acquired a taste for the finer things in life.

"Yes ma'am. I also told them to stock Morgan coffee." Sabrina responded.

"Good." Carly saw the pilot coming. "I'll be back in a week and then we can celebrate Valentine's Day." Being away on the holiday sucked because she had to wait to get her gifts.

"Not a problem. When you get to the hotel check your bag." Sonny said smiling. He'd put a little something in to surprise her.

"That's mean. Now I'll be thinking about that for the entire flight." Carly pouted. Her bags had already been stowed.

"It's worth it." He kissed Carly again, already thinking of the dark haired woman he was having dinner with. There was no need for him to be lonely while his girlfriend was out of town.

"Sabrina, let's go." Carly walked off to board the private jet. This time tomorrow she'd be sipping champagne in Paris. A few days from now Elizabeth Webber would be gone. Everything was going just how she wanted it to.

* * *

The ability to track a package was both a good and bad thing. He could see that his gift had arrived at its intended location. Now he was driving himself mad wondering how she had reacted. He just knew that she would love it. But did she sigh in happiness or squeal in joy. Or maybe she ran upstairs and tried it on right away. He bet it was that last one.

This morning Carly had hopped a flight to who cares where. With her out of the city he could go back to concentrating on his girl. He'd managed to slip onto campus in time to watch her take her afternoon classes. She looked a little tired and a bit sad. No doubt it was because she missed him. He wanted nothing more than to just walk up and tell her that the wait was over, that they could just be together now. But until Carly was dealt with he could not.

What kind of champion left a dragon roaming free?

Instead he'd contented himself with seeing pictures of Lizzie in the paper. He smirked when he realized that he hadn't seen the blonde with the bad hair cut recently. Lizzie had dropped him like a hot rock when she got the last gift. When he let her know that he was still here and would be coming for her soon. He wished he could have been there when the news was delivered. Guys like that aren't used to getting dumped. But he should have seen it coming. Lizzie was too good for him, something he should have already known.

Tomorrow he would spend the day watching his true love. On Valentine's Day she would wear the items he sent her and think of him. Until they could be together it would have to be enough. Getting out the photo album he once again looked at his girl through the years. Carly would be dealt with when she returned, and then they could be together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 37

Francis and Max were standing in the kitchen looking at the brightly colored wrapped gift. This one also had an attached greeting card. "The address is the studio." Francis pointed out. It ended up at the house because of the change of address card Elizabeth had filled out.

"He doesn't know that she moved." Max said thinking out loud. "He must not be watching her carefully or he would have noticed that she's not coming and going from there."

"So, what's he been doing?" Francis finished the train of thought.

They were waiting for Jason to arrive. Cody had called to say that Elizabeth was going to the library. Milo left to meet her there. Normally they would want her back in the house, especially after this morning, now they were glad she was busy. The engine of the Harley was easily heard in the kitchen were everyone was gathered.

"What do we have?" Jason wanted to know what was in the box before Elizabeth opened it.

"It arrived about an hour ago." Francis told his boss. "We didn't open it."

Jason wasted no time in ripping open the envelope to reveal another greeting card. This one also said Be Mine on the front, just like the first one. Inside it said 'Until we are together'. It was unsigned. He passed it to Francis. He turned his attention to box. "Son of a bitch." Inside was a sheer white nightie. He was going to ring the fucker's neck. Jason took out his phone and called a runner. He wanted Zander to run the garment. "Who delivered it?" Jason asked.

"Standard mail." Max told him. "Jason." He waited until the blonde turned to face him. "I'd like to replace Cooper on Liz's security detail."

The mob boss looked at his girlfriend's brother. He had expected this request, although he thought it would come from Milo. Maximus would feel better if one of his boys were watching their sister. Jason didn't care who was with Elizabeth, as long as they were good. Max was very good. "I will ask her if she feels comfortable with that. If she's fine with it then so am I."

Cooper was also very good with a computer. Jason could have him run one search while Zander concentrated on a second. With the Spinelli kid looking into the hospital mess they could get answers faster. Jason wanted to know who was stalking his girl.

* * *

When Elizabeth walked through the door she was surprised to see that Jason was home. Johnny, Francis and Max were with him. She had Cody, Cooper and Milo with her so the hall was rather crowded. "So, what happened?" She didn't waste any time. "Milo showing up at the library kind of tipped your hand. Next time at least pretend you are there to get a library card." She said smiling at her brother.

"You got another package." Jason told her.

"Is it still here?" Elizabeth just wanted this to be over.

"No." Was all Jason said.

"Are you going to tell me what it was?" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips and glared at her boyfriend.

She was sexy when she got all riled up, he thought to himself. "A piece of lingerie. White." He added knowing she would want to know the color.

"Eww." She said wrinkling her nose. That was too personal for her liking.

"I gave it to Zander." He told her.

"I hope you told him to shave his legs first." She smirked grabbing her school bag. She wasn't going to let who ever this freak was get to her. Jason would handle it.

The unexpected joke made the guys snort with laughter. Yeah Francis thought she was strong.

"Francis I need to speak with you." At least she thought it was him she needed to speak to.

"Okay. Grab your math book." He would help her study.

"So what's up?" He asked as they sat at the kitchen table.

"Jason, you need to leave." She said turning to face her boyfriend.

He was surprised that she would say that but picked up his coffee cup and left the room. Since she didn't ask anyone else to leave they didn't.

"First of all thank you for listening to me, it couldn't have been easy." Her voice only shook a little. "Now you guys need to stop staring at me. What happened was horrible but I'm ok most of the time. If I'm not I will be sure to let you know." She looked at each man in turn and when she was satisfied moved on. "Okay I'd like to take Jason out on Friday night."

"Really?" Johnny said grinning. He was surprised. Jason's other girlfriends never took him places. "Where to?"

"Jake's." She said grinning too. "Jason said I could plan our second date. Since the first one was all about me, this one will be all about him. What I need to know is how to make sure he stays safe. I'd rather not have a whole bunch of you sitting there staring at us." She had something special planned and it would be less embarrassing if they didn't have an audience.

"You want to go to Jake's?" Francis remembered Jason saying that she liked it there but he hadn't really believed that.

"What's Jake's?" Max asked Johnny.

"Dive bar with pool tables." He explained. "Jason used to live upstairs." Just like that Johnny knew why Elizabeth picked the bar. The fact that she was intently studying her textbook confirmed his suspicion. "I will handle security." He would also make sure the Giambetti's stayed home. Jason was so gonna owe him for this.

"Sounds like fun." Max said grinning.

"You aren't going." Elizabeth said to her eldest brother. "You either." She pointed to her twin.

"Why not, we like pool." Milo protested.

"Because it's a date, with my boyfriend. Brothers don't go on dates." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow and dared either man to challenge her. "Johnny can take you later."

"I have to go; Jason is going to put me on your security team." Max told her.

"If you show up on my date, you won't get put on anything because there won't be enough pieces left to put you back together. Are we clear Max?" Elizabeth asked through clenched teeth. "And Jason doesn't put anyone on my team without my approval. So don't piss me off."

Max just grinned. His sister was no wilting flower.

"You should back down now before she hurts you." Milo said laughing.

"Take our brother's advice." Elizabeth got out her notebook. "Now everyone out I need to make Francis regret his offer to help me." The guys grabbed their coffee mugs and went to find Jason. "Johnny?"

"Yes, Ms. Giambetti." He asked.

"Elizabeth or Liz." She repeated for the millionth time. "Thank you for your help."

"You're welcome." He wished he could see the look on Jason's face when he realized what she had planned.

* * *

It was too cold to take the bike which was ashamed because that would make this perfect. Instead they took Jason's truck and he even let her drive. "Are you excited?" Elizabeth really wanted him to like the evening.

"I'm on a date with my girl while wearing jeans. It's pretty much a perfect night." Jason said grinning. "Thank you. For taking me out."

"You are welcome. I've never done this before. Planned an evening for a guy." She looked in the mirror and spotted Johnny's lime green Lotus. "Does he own any normal colored cars?"

"He's got a few red ones and one black one." Jason would ask O'Brien to show Bella his cars. She might like to sketch a few. "So where are we going?" She hadn't told him anything other than put on the clothes on the bed. He figured she would want to stay in like they had for the last two nights so her instructions surprised him.

"I'm not telling." She wouldn't have to soon. Johnny had mapped out a route to the bar that would keep Jason guessing until the last few miles. There was only one road past Jake's so once she got on it he would know. She was looking forward to spending tonight relaxing, she needed this. They were both off tomorrow so they could even sleep late.

She made the final turn and Jason smiled. "You're taking me to Jake's?"

"Yup." Elizabeth said smiling back.

"You really are the perfect girlfriend." Playing pool and drinking beer with his girl. How great was that. If this was her idea of date night, she could plan as many as she liked.

"Johnny arranged security." She still didn't know what that meant. But it hadn't taken her long to get that he knew why she really wanted to come. Yes the night was all about Jason, and he was going to love the surprise she had planned.

"Okay." He didn't expect any problems here, but it was nice to know that Elizabeth would be safe.

"Ready?" She said smiling.

"Lead on." Jason said kissing her knuckles.

* * *

She parked the car and despite her having driven he still came around to open her door. Johnny joined them and the three headed inside. There was a table in the corner reserved just for them and they each took a cue. He let her break and they started to shoot some pool. Okay he shot some pool she made a mockery of the sport. "I don't understand how I can be this bad." Elizabeth said frowning.

"Think of it like this, pool is a game of angles." He said seeing if that helped.

"Now it makes sense why I suck. I'm horrible at math and geometry was the worse." Elizabeth said smiling up at him. "But I'm not going to give up. Someday I will learn to play and when I bet you, you will be impressed." She told him making him smile.

"I look forward to it." Jason took her back to their table. He was having a great time. Looking around he caught the eye of Johnny before scanning the room. There were at least ten faces he recognized, none of whom was on his regular payroll. What was up with that? He trusted Johnny, but would still ask why none of their guys were here. Still he liked that he did not have to worry about someone getting in his face while he was with his girl.

* * *

"So that's her?" Shawn Butler looked over at where Jason was playing pool.

"Yup." Johnny said smiling at his friend.

"She nice?" He asked curious about the woman very few people had met.

"About as sweet as they come." Johnny looked over in time to see Jason smile. "Much better than that psycho-bitch he was dating." None of the guys liked Carly.

"I wish him luck." Shawn liked Jason, and like most of the guys in the room would work for him from time to time.

"We have some openings for a man with your skills. If you are interested." Johnny knew his friend would be a good fit.

"I'll think it over. I have to be in Chicago for a job over the next few weeks, but I'll let you know." Port Charles was not a bad place to settle and Jason was a fair man to work for. Shawn would definitely think it over.

* * *

They'd just finished two world class burgers when Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Do you think you'll ever forgive them?" She didn't have to tell him who she was talking about. She didn't know if she could move past something like that but would support him if he chose to.

"I don't know. Carly doesn't mean that much to me for it to be worrisome, but Sonny is another matter. Even after what he did, there is a part of me that wants to be his friend. He's been such a big part of my life." Jason had been giving that question a lot of thought. It was not something he would figure out anytime soon.

"Give it time." Elizabeth suggested reaching out and briefly touching his hand. When she went to pull back he tangled their fingers stopping her. She couldn't help but smile at the gesture. Jason was holding her hand.

"I think I will." He said liking how their fingers looked together. "You enjoying our date?"

"I'm with you." Elizabeth said smiling. The key to the room upstairs was burning a hole in her pocket. She was trying to figure out how to move them to the upper level without alerting the entire bar. "Would you excuse me for a moment?" Rising she looked over at Johnny who dropped her a wink. She tried not to blush as she moved toward the stairs.

Johnny moved into Jason's line of sight keeping him from noticing his girlfriend heading up the stairs. "Jake said you left something in your room."

"What?" Jason said to his second in command. When he looked back Elizabeth was no where in sight.

"Upstairs in your old room." Johnny said grinning.

Jason just frowned. If he left something why hadn't Jake just sent it over? His guys were here often enough. "Wait here for Elizabeth." Jason said heading for the stairs. If this was Johnny's idea of a joke he was going to find himself in a world of hurt.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

Thanks for all the support yesterday. I really appreciate it.

* * *

Chapter 38

It was pretty much what she expected. A small room with the world's tiniest bathroom but it still made her smile. She was reaching for her phone to call Jason when the door opened. Whirling around with her heart in her throat she saw him in the doorway. She wondered if he would ever stop stealing her breath.

"What are you doing up here?" Jason said closing the door behind him as he stepped further into the room.

Instead of answering she grabbed the seat cushion from the lone chair in the room and dropped it on the floor in front of him. It was pretty clear what she intended.

Jason's eyes widened in surprise as she slowly removed her shirt and then her pants leaving her clad in black lace. She only hesitated briefly before kneeling on the cushion in front of him. Instead of looking up she kept her eyes cast downward and that for some reason made him even hotter.

Jason took a breath and told himself to stay in control. Elizabeth was trusting him. She reached up and opened his pants. He could feel her trembling slightly and he fanned his fingers through her hair to soothe her. "We don't have to do this." He told her in a low voice.

"I know." She said actually looking up and smiling. "I want to. We haven't yet and I wanted to, here. I want to make you feel good."

He smiled back and caressed her cheek. He hadn't known it was possible to love someone to this level. He'd give his life for her if the situation called for it. "If you don't like it you can stop." He was probably going to be quick. Just watching her go down on her knees had taken him to the edge.

Without hesitation she leaned forward and slid her lips down his pulsing shaft. He groaned like he was in pain as Bella twirled her tongue around the head before dipping into his already weeping slit. Yes he was on the edge, but that didn't mean she couldn't make this good for him. Pulling back until just the tip of his cock was in her mouth she sucked lightly until his fingers tightened in her hair.

"So good, baby, so good." He praised her as he got lost in the pleasure.

Again she let him in deep and sucked. He bucked slightly but stayed in control so he didn't choke her. With her hands she encouraged him to move since he would know the rhythm he needed to get off. "Bella, baby you need to stop." He said trying to step back. They could get on the bed and he could take his turn making her feel good.

"No." She said letting him slip briefly from her mouth before she slowly slid her lips down his shaft once more. He was large and she would need to practice to get better. But she wouldn't mind and she was guessing he wouldn't either. She tightened the ring of her lips and sucked hard while using her hand to stroke him until with a shout he exploded down her throat.

She swallowed and then licked him clean. Then she sat back on her heels and smiled up at him.

He took a minute to regain his breath. His orgasm had taken him totally by surprise. Something that never happened to him before. He was always able to maintain control. Not with Bella. One minute he was strung tight and the next he was exploding. He hadn't intended to come in her mouth but looking down at her she didn't seem to mind. "You okay?"

Elizabeth gave him a shy smile and nodded. "I'm going to use the bathroom real quick. She grabbed her clothes "I'll be right back." When she returned she was fully dressed and smelled minty fresh. He'd taken the time to pull up his pants. Not sure what else she had planned he just waited. "You should go down first and then I'll follow you."

"You don't want me to take care of you?" He was blown away by her selflessness. He would never have asked her to do that for him and not let him return the favor.

"This was about you." She said again feeling shy. "Maybe when we get home we could be together?" Honestly doing that for him made her feel tingly and a bit achy. But she really did intend for this to be about him.

"Thank you." Jason said pulling her close and kissing her deeply. "When we get home I'll show you exactly how much I appreciated this." Stepping back and grinning he walked from the room.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile. Best date ever.

* * *

If anyone missed them they didn't speak on it. Elizabeth found a minute to walk to the bar and return the key to Jake. Jason also found a minute to walk over to speak to Jake, only their conversation consisted of him buying the bar. Jake had been considering retiring and Jason didn't want anyone else to ever use his room. He laughed as it occurred to him that he now owned two buildings that he only bought because of one person. If they ever had sex in a hotel he'd probably buy that too.

* * *

They stayed for another two hours before Jason suggested they leave. He had things that he wanted to do with Bella. The doctors said he couldn't imagine things anymore. They would be shocked at just what was going through Jason's mind. Apparently Elizabeth was creating new neural pathways devoted just to sex with her.

When he got them home he carried her upstairs and placed her next to the bed. He pulled back the cover to reveal forest green jersey sheets. He moved around the room dimming the lights. Once everything was to his liking he turned back to her extending his hand. "Come here Elizabeth." He requested softly.

She placed her hand in his and stepped into the shelter of his body. He kissed her while he slowly undressed her. The black lace had the same effect now as it did earlier. When he had her naked he stripped out of his clothes. "Lie down." He instructed. She did and he stretched out beside her. "Close your eyes." Again she obeyed. "Just feel." He whispered before lightly kissing her forehead.

Using just his mouth he explored her body. Starting at her forehead he kissed her on the tip of her nose and then brushed his lips across hers. He nuzzled her neck before giving her a love bite which made her jump. He kissed each breast and laved the undersides. He kissed her stomach then dipped his tongue in her navel.

He worked his way down one leg until her reached her feet. When he sucked her large toe into the heat of his mouth her hips arched off the bed. Who knew that her toes were an erogenous zone? With a dark chuckle he moved to her other foot before making his way up her other leg. He completely ignored her throbbing core to pay meticulous attention to every single one of her fingers.

Elizabeth was trembling with desire by the time he dropped another kiss on her mouth. When she felt his hand bracket her hips she thought he would take her now and end this sensual torture. But instead he gently rolled her onto her stomach.

Pushing her hair to the side he kissed the nape of her neck and felt her shiver beneath him. This time he used his hands to pleasure her. Pressing his thumbs on either side of her spine he massaged her back and she practically purred. He cupped her curves and trailed his finger tips over the soft skin of her ass raising goose bumps.

He bit lightly on the back of her knees and she jumped as she felt the pull in her center. She whimpered, moaned and sighed as proved his total mastery of her body.

By the time he was finished touching her Jason's hands were shaking and he was so hard that he hurt. But his baser need to slam into her body and fuck her through the mattress would have to wait. Right now he needed to concentrate on making Bella feel cherished.

She was almost drunk with pleasure by the time he had once again reached her feet. She could only sigh out her joy. Never would she have imagined that such gentleness could come from Jason. Or that she would bring it out in him.

"Stretch your arms up over your head." He instructed as he dropped a kiss on her lower back. He was so close to where she needed him to be. She did what he asked, hoping he would soon be joining his body to hers.

Jason stretched out over her warming her chilled skin. He placed his feet outside hers as he totally surrounded her with himself. He linked his fingers with hers as he settled in. His greater weight was pushing her into the mattress, but it felt nice. Like he was literally putting himself between her and the world.

"You feel so good." He whispered into her ear. "You're so soft and silky. I love touching you, baby."

"Please." She whispered brokenly as she involuntarily lifted her hips.

"Ssh baby, it's okay. Tell me what you want, how you need it." He urged her.

"I need you inside me." Her voice cracked as she told him.

"I need to be there too. Just lie here and let me make love to you." He had a plan. He wanted to give her as much pleasure as possible. He wanted her to feel the way he had earlier in the evening. Letting one hand go he slid it under her hips urging her up so that he could slip a pillow under her. That would put her at just the right height for him to stroke deep inside her. Her legs opened naturally and he fit himself into the cradle of her body. He let his cock rest just at the opening to her sweet channel for a second before claiming her in one deep thrust.

Elizabeth came with a keening sound as he hilted into her body. She felt Jay's arms come around her as her body shook with unimaginable ecstasy. As she came down he moved strongly inside her and amazingly she began to climb again. He thrust inside her hard and deep. This position filled her even more than before and she swore he stretched new muscles at her very core. The pleasure was so intense it was almost painful.

This was making love at its purest and Jason had never experienced anything as rich as this with another lover. He was giving the woman beneath him everything he had, holding nothing back. He was stripped raw in his need to have her feel how much he loved her.

As her body accepted his he growled unable to express any other way just how much she affected him. How sinking into her tight channel made him feel like he had come home. Her inner muscles clamped down on him making him aware that she had again found the apex of pleasure. Unable to hold out any longer he came on a groan that ended with her name.

He slumped to her side pulling her into the curve of his body. He wanted to stay nestled in the wet heat of her body but knew that he couldn't so he pulled from her while he rolled her to face him and claimed her mouth in a kiss of gentle passion. "Ti amo Bella. Tu sei il mio mondo. Tu sei la mia anima. Sei l'amore della mia vita." He whispered against her lips.

She had no idea what he just said, but the emotion behind the words came through clear. "I love you Jason." She whispered placing a kiss over his heart. Neither one spoke again as they snuggled close and drifted off to sleep.

_Italian translation: I love you Bella. You are my world. You are my soul. You are the love of my life._

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy July 4th!

* * *

Chapter 39

When Elizabeth attempted to leave his embrace the next morning he came instantly awake. With his eyes still closed he pulled her back close. "Where do you think you're going?" He nuzzled her neck abrading her skin lightly with his beard stubble.

She laughed since what he was doing tickled. "I'm going jogging with Milo and Cody." Elizabeth told him turning in his arms. "You can join us if you like."

He immediately shifted so that she was tucked in under his chin. "Nope, enjoy your time with your brother. Is Max joining you?"

"Milo said Max doesn't run. He swims. I was thinking of asking him to teach me." Elizabeth loved being snuggled up close to Jason.

"You can't swim?" He asked looking down at her. "I didn't know that."

"I can tread water and float but nothing beyond that." She told herself not to close her eyes, unless she wanted to fall asleep.

"I can teach you." Jason loved to swim. It was in fact his favorite form of exercise. Not having access to a pool made him miss living in the Towers.

"Somehow I think the sight of you in swim trunks will not lead to swimming." She couldn't help the fact that he'd turned her into a sex maniac. Or that she drooled at the sight of his body. "I need to get up or else I'll keep the guys waiting. You should sleep in." She suggested knowing he wouldn't.

As she moved to get her things he watched her closely. It was Valentine's Day and already he could feel her trying to maintain an even keel. He would stay close in case she needed him. What he wouldn't do was hover. That would only make her feel worse. "I'll get started on breakfast." They would jog for just under an hour so he had time to make her something special.

"Okay." She brushed her teeth before giving him a quick kiss. "Don't work to hard." She teased trying to keep herself feeling good. It was going to be a long day but she had her family and friends around her.

Downstairs the guys were waiting. "You two ready?" They had started jogging together last week and she really liked how much energy the practice gave her.

"Will you be warm enough?" Milo couldn't help fussing over her.

"I've got on three layers I'm fine. Let's go." Elizabeth jogged down the drive with Milo and Cody on either side of her. They would chat until they hit their stride and then they would just run.

* * *

Jason came down just as the front door closed. He headed for their home gym and worked up a good sweat while he thought over some business issues. Forty-five minutes later he was standing in the kitchen trying to figure out what to cook. Milo and Cody would stay for breakfast before making themselves scarce. Everyone else knew to steer clear of the house unless it was absolutely urgent.

So when Johnny walked in just as Jason decided to make waffles. He was thinking he would just need to cover his girl in maple syrup and get it over with, Jason knew something was wrong. "What happened?"

Johnny just handed over the morning edition of The Port Charles Watch. Once again Elizabeth was on the cover. But it was the accompanying article that had Jason swearing out loud. "Who the fuck would print this?" He was beyond pissed. "This is going to kill her."

"Francis is picking them up now." Johnny told Jason. "Maximus and Max are on their way over. I couldn't stop them."

"How am I supposed to show her this?" Jason simply stared at the paper wondering just how bad it was going to be.

* * *

They were halfway through the run when Cody's phone beeped. The guard answered and never broke his rhythm. "Turn around." Was all he said. Without argument Elizabeth did as instructed. Cody wouldn't make them head back unless something was wrong. Instantly she was worried about Jason. They got about a mile before Francis found them and they piled into the car.

When they returned to the house all the cars only made Elizabeth worry more. Something had definitely happened. When they entered she headed for the stairs figuring that the guys would be going right into a meeting so Jason calling her name surprised her. "It's okay if you have to work. I'll get cleaned up and go paint." She figured he was about to apologize.

"I need you to come with me." He took her down the hall to his office. Johnny, Max, and her dad were waiting. Instead of saying anything Jason handed her the paper.

On the front cover were two pictures of her. The papers intrusion into her life was something she had learned to ignore. Their current story however was not something she could put out of her mind. One picture was of her now the other was one of her at fifteen. Across the bottom of the page in large print were the words "HER PRIVATE PAIN."

Elizabeth's breath started to come quicker and her hands shook as she opened the paper to the article all about her rape. She didn't say a word as she read the three page spread. Her personal business was laid out in black and white for all of Port Charles to read. It seemed ironic to her that while her name was published, even though most papers didn't print the names of rape victims, nowhere was Tom Baker mentioned. His privacy was being protected.

"Elizabeth, I'm so sorry." Jason had no other words to offer her.

"Who would do this? It's just mean and unnecessarily cruel." She was so angry she could hear a buzzing noise in her head. "Why would they hurt me like this?"

"I'm going to find out who told them." Jason promised her.

"They used the police report." She couldn't think of anyone who would be this cruel. This was just a hateful act meant to hurt.

"How do you know?" Jason would contact his source within the department to see if the information was leaked from there.

"I recognize the wording. Some of the quotes are mine." She dropped the paper and rubbed her hand on her jogging pants. She felt dirty just from holding it.

Jason picked up the paper and really looked at the article. He handed it to Maximus, the only other person in the room to read the file in his safe. The file that Sonny ordered on Elizabeth. The file that included the police report. When the older man looked up Jason saw confirmation in his eyes. The article was copied almost word for word, in some places, from the report.

The doorbell rang and without waiting for someone to answer it, whoever was at the door started knocking. Francis moved out in the hall prepared to send whoever it was away. When he opened the door Emily simply pushed past him with Zander trailing slowly behind her. "Where is she?" When Francis told her Jason's office, she ran into the room ignoring Jason and everyone else. Emily wrapped her best friend in a big hug. "I'm so sorry." The younger girl said squeezing her friend. "What do you need?" Emily couldn't even imagine how this must feel. To have her personal business put out there for everyone to discuss.

"Everyone will know." Elizabeth said on a broken whisper before she started to cry.

"Come on." Emily looked at Jason "Grandfather is looking into it." Edward had been incensed when she left the house. He had been on the phone yelling. By this time tomorrow there would be one less paper in Port Charles. "It's going to be okay." Emily said holding Elizabeth close as she guided her friend upstairs to her room.

"Jason." Zander said holding out a piece of paper. "The address of the reporter and the editor. I figured I would save you some time." Emily had driven while Zander got the information.

"Thank you. Step out." He told the younger man. He didn't want Zander to know what was about to happen. "Francis, you and Milo go." Jason knew that Bella's brothers would need to be involved. When the two men left Jason turned to Cody. "There are too many loose ends. Go talk to Kiefer Bauer; hopefully he'll be in this time. I want to know if he's the one sending the gifts. Let's start crossing names off our suspect list." Actually every name they had was just them guessing. So far who ever was stalking Bella was really smart about it.

The former Marine left to carry out his orders. That left Johnny, Maximus, and Max in the office with Jason. "The article directly quotes the report Sonny ordered on Elizabeth." Jason told Johnny and Max.

"Sean Donnelly ran that report personally. He's never broken confidence before." Johnny had a hard time believing that he was the source.

"I know. It needs to be looked into." Donnelly had worked for them before. He handled all of their cases personally. Even typing them up himself. Jason didn't think it was him.

"Who else read the report?" Max asked Jason.

"I read it. Your father read it. Sean Donnelly typed it and Sonny read it." Jason said his voice going cold.

"What about the Bakers?" Maximus wanted to cover all the bases. "They are not even mentioned. Could they be behind this?"

"It doesn't feel right. What will they gain? Now that this is public knowledge, if anyone digs they will learn who raped Elizabeth. This will not benefit the Bakers. If anything it might hurt them. When the trial took place both James and Thelma lost their jobs. If they were doing it for the money, they would have contacted us to keep the story quiet but I want them looked at anyway."

Johnny looked at Max. "You take Donnelly and I'll check in on the Bakers."

"Sounds good. I will call when I know something." Max said walking out of the office followed by Johnny.

Maximus looked at Jason. "Say it."

"I think it was Sonny." Jason hated to think it, but this was something Sonny would do. "Elizabeth applied to change her birth certificate two days ago and then this happens. I know Sonny has an informant in the clerk's office."

"You think this is because I threatened him?" Maximus would make the younger man hurt.

"I don't know. He could still be angry about my leaving. Or it could be both. Hurting Elizabeth hurts us both. He will regret it if it was him." Jason promised. "Should we go now?"

"Jason, you are a boss now. You cannot go." Maximus knew what the younger man was feeling. He knew it was a hard thing to do, to turn over what should be your kill to someone else. When Maximus found the man who planted the bomb that killed his Maria, sending Andy out to take care of it went against everything in him. He wanted to be the one to make the blood flow.

"She's my whole life." Jason said through clenched teeth.

"Which is why you can't go. She needs you to be here. So do your men. If you go to jail a war will break out for the territory. Johnny is strong and we will back him. I have no doubt we will win, but what will be the cost. How would that hurt Elizabetta? Call Cooper, have him meet Johnny and send Max to look into Sonny." Maximus suggested. The final call would be Jason's.

He struggled with himself before calling Johnny. "I need to see Elizabeth." He said before walking out of the office.

* * *

Outside of their room he knocked on the door. It was no surprise that Emily answered the door. "Can I see her?" He asked his sister.

"Come in." Emily said to her brother. "I'm going to go downstairs for a bit."

"Thanks Em." Jason gave his sister a hug and she patted his back in understanding. Elizabeth was sitting on the window bench. Since all the glass in the house was bullet proof it was not an issue. Jason walked over and sat next to her. "What can I get for you?"

"I don't suppose you'd be willing to buy a couple thousand copies of the newspaper?" She said trying not to cry all over again. Her eyes were sore from all the crying she'd done.

"Already done." Jason told her. "I had my guys go out after Johnny brought me a copy." The guards had purchased every single issue at the stands they stopped at. "A lot of the papers still sold but most did not go into private hands. Bella I'm going to find out who the reporter talked with."

"I know." Elizabeth knew that Jason felt guilty. "This isn't on you. You know that right?"

"They wouldn't have targeted you if it wasn't for me." He couldn't over look that.

"Jay." She turned and cupped his face. "I would go through a thousand articles like this to be with you. This isn't your fault. If someone wanted to hurt you there were other ways of doing it. They didn't have to do this. Are you sure this is even connected to you?"

"We are looking into every one we can think of." He assured her. She moved closer and he enfolded her in his arms. "This will not happen again." His enemies would see that an attack on Elizabeth brought swift retribution.

"Okay. I don't want to go back to school. Does that make me a coward? That I don't want to go back to school?" Elizabeth couldn't even look at him.

"No, it doesn't. If want to take some time off and work on your painting I'm fine with that. It would give you more time with your dad and your brothers. If you want to go to school I will make sure that no one bothers you." Jason would double her guards and have them surround her at all times if he had too.

"I'm sorry if this embarrasses you." He was a public figure.

"Don't even talk like that. Nothing about you embarrasses me." Jason gave her a soft kiss. "I'm so proud to have you by my side."

"If I have you then I can handle everything else." Elizabeth moved so that she was sitting on his lap. She placed her hand over his and he turned his so that they were palm to palm. "As long as I have you nothing else matters." She leaned into him feeling safe in his arms.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 40

Francis and Milo returned first. They found Jason and Maximus in the blonde mob boss's office. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. "The reporter is gone." Milo started. "His neighbors reported seeing him leave yesterday afternoon with two suitcases. I'm guessing he skipped town before the story went to press."

"We will find him." Jason said quietly. "Francis?"

"The editor is dead. I found him hanging in his closet. Looks like he got into one hell of a fight before he died." Francis was still pissed. "No note, so I'm guessing that he didn't go willingly."

Having staged enough suicides if Francis said it was off then Jason believed him. Johnny was through the door next. "The Bakers are dead."

Jason just looked at Maximus. This felt wrong. "Murder?"

"Murder-suicide. From what I could gather James killed Thelma before taking his own life. He left a note stating they were sorry for hurting Elizabeth. What?" Johnny saw the looks.

Francis caught him up. "Have you heard from Max?"

"We sent him to look into Sonny, Cooper is now looking into Donnelly. Cody is tracking down Kiefer Bauer." Jason rose from his desk and crossed his arms over her chest. "As soon as the police reports are ready I want copies. This is too much of a coincidence. I need to get ready for a visit from the PCPD." They would be looking at him for the editor if nothing else.

"They don't have anything because this wasn't us." Johnny pointed out.

"Won't stop them from hauling me downtown. When I go to headquarters make sure Elizabeth gets to Maximus." Jason wouldn't be in custody long.

Johnny's phone rang. "O'Brien…okay…thank you." He looked at the other men. "The police are issuing a BOLO for a man in his twenties, short dark hair, between 5'9" and 6'. They want to talk to him about the editor's death."

"Son of a bitch." Milo muttered. "Who the fuck is this guy?"

"We have him linked to three murders. Cal Atkins, the editor, and Bobbie. Because of the timing I'm thinking he's involved with the Bakers too. Four lead back to Elizabeth, where does Bobbie fit in?" Jason said thinking out loud.

"As far as I can see she doesn't. Bobbie never threatened Elizabeth. Yelled at and fired her but she didn't hurt her." Johnny added in. "Could that one be about the money?"

"It doesn't fit." Jason frowned as he tried to work this out.

"They could be unrelated." Maximus threw into the mix. "The description is fairly average."

"It would be easier if they were related." Jason said still thinking.

Cooper came in. "Donnelly isn't our guy. Unless he did it right after he handed over the report."

"Is he dead?" Johnny took a guess.

"No, out of the country. He left the day after he turned in his report. He's in Scotland working on a movie set." Cooper told his boss.

"I never really considered him a suspect. Now we need to wait for Cody." Jason grabbed his coffee mug. Zander was in the kitchen, he would get him started looking for the reporter. He wasn't getting away.

* * *

Kiefer parked his car and walked the half block to his apartment building. He was reaching for his keys when a large man stop him. "Can I help you?"

"I hope so." Cody said smiling. "Get in the car." Just then Marco pulled up with one of the SUV's.

"What?" Kiefer said looking around for help.

"You can get in the car and then walk away when we are done. Or I can put you in the car and hurt you badly in the process." Cody was still smiling.

Swallowing hard Kiefer got in the back seat. "What do you want? If it's money you are out of luck. I no longer speak with my parents so they won't pay to get me back." Kiefer told the large frightening man.

Cody filed away the information. Instead of speaking he removed a picture from his pocket. Holding it up he let Kiefer get a good look.

"Elizabeth Webber?" Kiefer said even more confused.

"Giambetti. Elizabeth Giambetti." Cody corrected him.

"She got married?" Kiefer said with a smile. "Good for her. She was really nice."

Cody didn't correct the misassumption about Elizabeth's marital state. "Tell me about her." He wanted to hear what the kid would say.

"Why?" Kiefer asked his captor. "My family has caused her enough pain. I won't add to that."

Cody was impressed but didn't show it. He was beginning to think Kiefer wasn't his guy. "Tell me anyway. You keeping in touch, watching her maybe?"

"No. We go to the same school. I've seen her on campus from time to time. But I keep my distance. She saved my life so the least I can do is leave her alone." Kiefer told the older man.

"How did she save your life?" Cody was curious. Marco was driving them around and listening as well.

"I'm guessing you know what I did, since you're asking me about someone I haven't seen since I was seventeen. After I beat my girlfriend up CPS came and removed Elizabeth from our house. They took me too because I was still a minor. I went to live with my Aunt and Uncle. They put me in an anger management group and made me see a therapist. I was the one who alerted authorities to what my dad was doing to my mom." Kiefer told the two men.

"Doesn't explain how she saved your life." Cody pointed out.

"I was in trouble. I'd be a serial abuser by now. I was already on the path. My dad he hits my mom and doesn't even feel remorse. After I beat up my girlfriend I came home that night and my dad wanted to send me away. To where the police wouldn't find me. If he had I'd still be hurting women. Elizabeth told me to turn myself in. She told me I was better than that. Better than my dad. No one had ever said anything like that to me. I don't know why I heard her but I did. I went down to the police station and turned myself in. She saw something good in me and I wanted to see it too." Kiefer had nothing to lose so he told them the truth.

"You've not had any contact with her? Or tried to?" Cody asked one more time. "You want to be honest with me. If I have to come back it will be very painful for you."

"I haven't bothered her at all. She usually has these two guys with her anyway." Kiefer didn't realize that Cody was one of them. "I'd like to say thank you, but like I said I doubt she wants to see me."

"Take us back." Cody told Marco. Five minutes later they dropped Kiefer back off.

"What do you think?" Cody asked Marco.

"It's not him." Marco replied.

"I think the same thing. It would have been much easier if it was. Let's go back to the house." Cody had a report to give.

* * *

He told Jason about his conversation and then Johnny brought him up to speed. "Whoever this kid is, he's dropping people at an alarming rate. Will the PCPD call in the feds?" Cody asked his boss.

"Let's hope not. At least Bauer is off the list." They'd keep an eye on him in case he was snowing Cody, but if he and Marco both felt the same way then Jason was satisfied.

"All the victims still tie to Elizabetta in some way. Will the police figure that out?" Maximus asked Jason.

"Maybe you should take her home." Jason suggested, not really liking the idea.

"If she leaves he might go underground." Maximus pointed out. "Then there's the fact that I don't think she will go without you."

"I won't use her as bait." Jason was surprised Maximus even suggested that.

"Neither will I. Keep her close." Maximus cleared up. "If she is in Port Charles he may still feel he has a chance."

"There's one problem with that." Johnny pointed out.

"What?" Jason wanted to know.

"You." Johnny told his boss. "Eventually he will figure out that Elizabeth loves you."

"That would make me a target." Jason had no problem with that.

"She'll kill us if something happens to you. Right now we don't have enough information to stop this guy." Francis tried to be the voice of reason. "We all know you love her enough to give up your life, but we don't need you to prove it. And neither does she."

"What do you suggest?" Jason would listen to other plans.

"Right now, wait for Max." Francis wanted to hear what the eldest Giambetti sibling had to say. "In the mean time lunch. Go sit with Elizabeth, I will come and get you both when it's ready."

* * *

At the knock on the doorjamb Jason looked up to see Francis standing there. "I made lunch." He knew Elizabeth was upset but she needed to eat. She had skipped breakfast entirely.

"What did you make?" Jason asked his friend.

"Soup." Emily had told him it was Elizabeth's favorite comfort food.

At Jason's frown Elizabeth laughed she couldn't help it. When he gave her his infamous glare she simply laughed harder. "I'm sorry." She said between giggles.

"No you're not." Jason said happy that she was laughing even if it was at his expense. Looking up he saw that Francis was just confused.

Elizabeth saw the expression on the big blonde's face and laughed so hard that tears came to her eyes. "Oh the two of you." When she got herself under control she tried to explain. "Wow, I needed that. Jason hates soup."

"How can you hate soup?" Francis asked looking at Jason. "Nobody hates soup."

"Somebody hates soup and that somebody is me." He huffed out a breath and Elizabeth giggled again. "I don't even have the ingredients for soup."

"Yes you do. Stock, noodles, garlic, and herbs. It's a pretty basic recipe." Francis countered still trying to figure out how someone hated soup.

"That sounds wonderful Francis, thank you." She gave him a smile.

He felt like a hero. "It was no problem Ms. Giambetti." Francis said blushing.

Jason rolled his eyes in disgust. "I'll make a sandwich. Come on." He stood up and pulled Elizabeth with him.

"Francis I think you should call me Elizabeth." She'd been trying to get him to use her first name since December. So far neither he nor any of the other guys would budge. "Jason won't mind. Will you Jason?"

"What won't Jason mind?" Johnny asked catching the tail end of the conversation.

"If you guys call me Elizabeth." She looked at her boyfriend.

"It's not proper." Maximus said stirring the soup. "They work for Jason and should show you the proper respect. They cannot address you by your first name."

"That is so antiquated I have no idea where to start. The men who work for Jason do show me the proper respect." She took a breath to stay calm, he was being pushy again. "Every man in this room is willing to take a bullet for me. So they should be granted the courtesy to call me by my first name. Especially if it is something that I want." Elizabeth was frowning at her father. "This is something Jason and I will decide together."

"Elizabetta." Maximus started.

"I'm not finished." She placed her hands on her hips and huffed, she was trying not to lose her temper. "I don't mind if you wish to offer your opinion on the matter where your guys are concerned. If you feel that the men who work for you should address me as Ms. Giambetti then that is fine and your right. I won't argue. However decisions that Jason and I make together are not open for your review. Please give me the same respect you give my brothers. You have not second guessed them once since you've arrived. Milo didn't come home the other night and you never even asked him where he was." She knew for a fact her brother hadn't been working. "Yet this is twice now you've tried to tell me what to do. I know that you mean well but maybe you could ask instead of dictate."

"I will look like a zebra soon, from all the strips of skin you keep taking from me." Maximus just shook his head. She was of course right. He was pushing too hard. At least this time she didn't yell at him. "I apologize Elizabetta."

"Thank you." She said before turning back to Jason. "Well?"

Right now he would do anything to make her happy. "Fine, but just the guys here. No one else." He had a sneaking suspicion that soon all the guys would be calling her Elizabeth.

"How about Liz?" Johnny asked Elizabeth was a mouth full.

"Don't push it O'Brien." Jason said in warning.

"I don't mind. Just not Lizzie." She reminded them. "Cooper and Zander too."

Jason sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "What ever you are comfortable with. As long as everyone is respectful it is fine."

"Liz it is." Johnny said giving her a grin Jason just shook his head and muttered to himself.

"Also Max said he is being added to my security team." Her older brother had just walked into the room. Elizabeth figured they may as well get this out of the way.

Jason glared at the other man and Max looked away. "He requested it." He was also not supposed to bring it up until Jason did.

"Do you trust him?" Elizabeth asked knowing Jason would be honest.

"Yes." Max was very capable. "But Max is not normally a guard, so this would be temporary."

"What is he normally?" Elizabeth looked at her brother.

"Max is the heir to the empire." Maximus cleared up. "Milo will be his second."

Elizabeth wasn't sure if that meant like Johnny or like Francis but she didn't ask. "Then why would he guard me now?"

"Like Jason said it would be temporary until this situation is resolved. I would feel better if one of your brothers was with you. No disrespect to Jason's men." Maximus added quickly. He was in enough trouble, insulting Elizabetta's friends would not go over well.

"Who is being replaced?" Elizabeth had gotten used to both Cooper and Cody.

"Cooper, I can use him elsewhere." Jason told her.

"Fine, but I want to tell Cooper. I don't want him thinking this is some kind of punishment." Elizabeth wanted to tell him thank you as well.

"Elizabetta." Maximus called his daughter's name.

"Yes Poppa." She said smiling. She'd already forgiven him for sticking his nose in her business. She suspected it would be a regular occurrence. They just needed to find the right balance, something that would take time.

He smiled at how wonderful that sounded. "I have contacted my lawyer and made changes to my will. I have also opened accounts for you here and in Palermo."

"Accounts. Like bank accounts?" Elizabeth just looked at him before frowning. She didn't expect money from him.

Before she could speak Jason leaned over. "You will not win this one Bella, just say thank you. Grazie." He whispered in her ear.

"Grazie, Poppa." She said sitting down wondering just what having an account opened for her meant.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

After lunch Elizabeth went to her studio, Emily left with Zander, and the guys went into Jason's office. It was time for Max to give his report. "What did you find out?" The blonde mob boss asked.

"Sonny is friends with the owner of the paper. Three days ago Corinthos attended a charity ball and was seen having a long discussion with the paper's editor." Max started there.

"Timing works." Johnny pointed out. "I don't see them sitting on a story like this for long."

"I also know that Sonny's girlfriend is not in town." Max told the room. "She left yesterday for Paris. Which is why he spent the night with another woman."

"Typical Sonny." Francis said in disgust. "None of what you said proves he did this."

"If we are going to move against Sonny I need absolute proof that he is responsible for what happened." Jason did not want to believe Sonny would do this. The office line rang. "Morgan."

"I found the reporter." Zander was pleased with himself. He really like Elizabeth and what had been done to her was just wrong.

"Where?" Jason asked smiling. That fucker had written his last story.

"Not too far away. Rochester." Zander had the hotel and room number. "The idiot paid for his room with a credit card."

Jason just shook his head. "Send his picture and all the information to Francis and Milo's phones. Just in case this is a diversion. Good work." He hung up. "Zander found the reporter."

The two men rose from their chairs. "I'll call in when it's done." Francis said grabbing his coat.

Jason turned to the rest of the men. "We need to talk to Sonny."

* * *

"What's the guy's name?" Milo asked as they pulled into a parking space in front of the run down motel their guy was in.

"Brian Beck." Francis told him. "Room 137. It's on the corner."

The men looked around the area before approaching the room. The shades were pulled but not tight enough. Francis could see that the room was empty. He nodded at Milo who picked the lock. They stepped inside and saw two suitcases against the wall. The bed was still made and the bathroom unused.

"Maybe he went out for lunch." Milo said to Francis.

"Then we will wait for him to return." The enforcer told the younger man.

* * *

Sitting in the darkened room he let the tears fall down his cheeks as he read the newspaper article for the fifth time. His beautiful Lizzie had been hurt so badly. It did not matter to him. She was still pure in his eyes. Still the woman he loved. Still his heart.

He'd made sure that those who hurt her paid. The paper had arrived at the newsstand at midnight as he was walking home and when he saw her face he had to by a copy. He started with the newspaper editor. The man had put up a good fight, but not good enough. He had watched as the other man struggled against the noose before finally dying. It had been long and drawn out, just what an animal like that deserved. To profit from someone else's pain was inhumane.

The Bakers had been another story. The editor had given them up in an attempt to be spared. The information had saved him a prolonged internet search to find out who hurt his girl. On the drive to their house he had time to figure out how he wanted to end their lives. The old eye for an eye came to mind. To take Thelma's dignity like their son had taken Lizzie's.

But how could he go to Lizzie having committed the same atrocity that had been visited upon her. His love would forgive much, but he knew she wouldn't forgive that. So instead he had James write a note of apology before making him kill his wife and then turn the gun on himself.

Brian Beck was gone by the time he had arrived at the man's apartment. He would need to search for him. He had time Carly wasn't due back for another few days. Getting her travel schedule had been child's play. When she returned he would take care of her. One look at Beck's picture had shown him to be the man the blonde bitch had met with.

In this instance the female of the species had proven that she was more dangerous.

He would get vengeance. But his poor Lizzie would still have suffered. And now she was being shamed. This could not go unanswered. "I will get them Lizzie." He said as he looked at the pictures of her on the front page of the paper. "They will pay I promise you. They will pay and then we will be together."

* * *

When the door to the seedy motel room opened Francis pulled the person inside. Brian Beck was tall with dark hair. Briefly the enforcer wondered if this could be the nutjob running around offing people. Then ruled that out. Beck was already begging for mercy, whoever was doing the killing actually had balls.

"Shut up." Francis growled throwing the other man on the bed.

Beck tried to sit up and found himself staring down the barrel of Milo's Glock. "We have some questions for you."

"I'll tell you what ever you want." Beck just wanted to come out of this alive. When the woman had handed him this scoop and told him what she wanted, she failed to mention that Elizabeth Webber's boyfriend was Jason Morgan. The fact hadn't come to light until last night. Beck didn't actually read the rag he worked for. He'd fled Port Charles an hour later. He figured he'd hide here for a few days before going into Canada.

"The story on Ms. Giambetti, where did you get the information?" Francis asked as he stood beside Milo.

"Who?" Beck asked unable to look at anything but the gun.

"Elizabeth Giambetti, my sister. The woman you hurt with your story." Milo said through clenched teeth. The minute this sick fuck told them what he knew he would die.

Beck's eyes got wider. If Elizabeth was a Giambetti as well as Morgan's girl then he wouldn't survive this. "I didn't know who she was. I swear it."

"So if she was just plain Elizabeth Webber it would be okay to humiliate her like you did?" Francis asked cracking his knuckles he wanted to break bones. It was too bad they weren't somewhere more isolated.

"It was just a story." Beck said shaking hard enough to make the lamps next to the bed rattle.

"It was her life." Francis growled. "You had no right. Who gave you the story?" His voice dropped to a harsh rasp as he leaned over Beck.

"She worked for Corinthos. She said Sonny would be pleased, that Elizabeth had caused him problems." Beck rattled off what Carly had told him, not knowing it was all lies. It was what he told his editor to get him to run the story. "I was supposed to run the story on Valentine's Day, only her name no one else's."

"What was the woman's name." Francis asked hoping he said Carly.

"She didn't say but she had dark hair." The reporter told them.

"How much did you get?" Francis wanted to know. There was no way he did this for free.

"Twenty five thousand." Beck pointed to his luggage. "It's in there."

Francis looked at Milo and nodded. The younger man pulled his gun back and Beck relaxed. Milo screwed on his silencer, pointed the gun at the trembling man before pulling the trigger. As Elizabeth's brother it was his right to make the kill.

"I need a cleanup crew." Francis called it in. "Let's go Jason will be waiting."

* * *

"What did he say?" Jason asked Francis not even waiting for the man to take his coat off.

"He said Sonny sent a woman with dark hair to give him a copy of the report. That Elizabeth was a problem." Francis told his boss and watched as his eyes flattened.

"The woman Sonny had dinner with last night had dark hair. He could have used her to do his dirty work." Max said thinking out loud.

"He needs to die, tonight." Jason gave the order. "Johnny and Max." Both men rose and left the room. He looked at Maximus. The older man just nodded. If the other families had not gotten the message not to mess with Jason, or those he cared about, they would know for certain after tonight. "I need for everyone to leave." The man who was once his closest friend was going to die tonight on his orders he needed time to process the change that was coming.

* * *

They waited until nightfall before entering the Towers. It was no problem for the two men to make their way up to the Penthouse level. When they got upstairs the door was unguarded. It was also unlocked. In his arrogance Sonny often over looked security measures.

The mob boss wasn't downstairs so they headed up to the master suite. Hopefully he hadn't brought a woman home. Neither Johnny nor Max wanted to kill an innocent.

They entered the large bedroom and not a minute later Sonny came out of the bathroom in his black silk pajamas. "Hello Sonny."

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Sonny asked noting that Johnny was with Max.

"Jason sent us." Johnny grinned. He didn't like or respect Sonny, so this would not be a problem.

"Why?" Sonny could think of no reason for Jason to come after him. Unless he wanted more power. "Is Crimson Pointe not enough for him? He get a taste for being in charge?"

"No, he still doesn't like being the boss, but he's good at it. Better than you ever were. He sent us because of Elizabeth. If you had a problem with him you should have been a man about it. Instead you hurt his girl and Jason will not tolerate that." Johnny told the mob boss.

"If this is about the report I did what I thought was necessary. I stand by my decision." Sonny figured there was a way to talk his way out of this. Jason was probably still angry about Carly. "If Jason is worried about me making a move on Elizabeth he shouldn't. I'm going to ask Carly to marry me."

"That's why you are fucking around on her?" Max asked shaking his head. His Poppa taught him marriage vows were to be respected. Maximus never took a mistress. Never disrespected his Momma that way. He told both his boys not to marry until they knew they could be faithful. "That really says I love you."

"Your sister is pretty, don't get me wrong. She's just not to my taste. Not after what I read." Sonny said plainly.

Max moved forward to punch Sonny, but Johnny stopped him. If this was going to work the older man couldn't have bruises on him. "Get in the bed Sonny."

"Johnny I was good to you." Sonny started to panic when he realized that both men were not going to be swayed. "You don't have to do this."

"Jason is good to me. You treated me like a servant. Get in the bed. We are going to be kind, but if you want it to hurt we can do that too." Johnny told his former boss.

Sonny did as instructed watching as Johnny went into the bathroom and came back with a prescription bottle. When it was tossed on his lap he saw it was Carly's sleeping pills. An overdose. Simple was always the best. Jason was the best enforcer Sonny had every worked with. Johnny was a close second. At least he was grateful it wouldn't hurt.

"Start swallowing. Three should do it." Johnny ordered keeping his gun leveled on his former boss.

They both watched as Sonny did as ordered. The mob boss's hands shook but he didn't whine or beg. Johnny had also grabbed a glass and handed over a silver flask filled with Scotch "Drink up. Try not to make a mess." The pills worked quickly and with the alcohol Sonny was soon listing to the side.

Max came forward and grabbed Sonny by the hair. From his pocket he removed a syringe and injected a liquid form of the sleeping pills into the older man. He injected it behind Sonny's right ear then smashed the former mob bosses head against the night stand obliterating signs of the needle. It would look like a tragic accident. Sonny had a habit of taking medication with alcohol all the top guys had seen him do it on more than one occasion. Pills, plus Scotch and he'd fallen over and hit his head bleeding out.

They stayed until Sonny stopped breathing. Then waited an hour longer. They slipped out of the building as silently as they entered it. In the car Johnny sent Jason a text while Max did the same with his father. "Do you know what will happen to the territory?" No one wanted a war.

"If Sonny never updated his will Jason inherits it." Johnny was going to guess that the now dead man hadn't. He briefly wondered if the man had made provisions for the woman he planned to marry. Then Johnny realized he didn't care. "You and Milo want to go Jake's and shoot some pool?"

"Sounds good. Let me call and tell him to meet us there. Maybe Francis will come too." Max said making the call.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 42

Elizabeth found Jason sitting in his office with the lights out. Since the shades were closed the room was almost pitch black. The only light shone in from the hall when she pushed the door open.

Something was wrong, and she had no idea what. She knew the article made him angry and sad. His emotions echoed hers. Except for the shame. She felt a deep sense of shame that everyone knew what she'd been through. It didn't make sense, she was the victim but now she felt marked. Standing here at the entrance to his office it felt like more than just anger and sadness.

Instead of talking Jason leaned forward and turned on his desk lamp. It was his unspoken invitation for her to join him. He didn't want her uncomfortable in the darkness. She could see that his beautiful eyes were bloodshot and she knew he'd been crying. Unsure what to do Elizabeth closed the door behind her and walked over to his desk where she turned the light back off. If he wanted the darkness then he would have it.

Her heart was beating hard but she wanted him to have whatever he needed. He always gave to her and she needed to give back. Needed for him to know that she was strong enough for him to lean on, even when she herself was hurting. The pain from this morning would take time to fade but right now she was able to push it aside. "What do you need?" She asked softly. As her eyes adjusted to the dark she reached out and lightly touched his arm.

"You." He answered just as softly.

"You have me, always." Elizabeth said coming closer. She heard a shifting sound and realized that he was pushing his chair back. Gently his hand encircled her wrist and he pulled her forward until she was standing between his legs. With his hands on her hips he urged her over him until her knees were on either side of his hips.

Leaning forward he kissed her letting his lips linger. "I love you." Cupping his hand behind her head he pulled her to him slightly so that he could deepen the kiss.

Elizabeth linked her arms behind Jason's neck. Letting herself enjoy the feel of him beneath and in front of her. "I love you." As she pulled her mouth away she whispered those three words. When he placed a hand on her lower back wanting her closer she shifted forward until the tips of her breast brushed against his chest.

Jason framed her hips with his hands and pulled her center down over his. He wanted her to feel what she was doing to him. Pulling back to suck in a breath as he buried his face against her neck inhaling her vanilla tinted skin. "Bella mio amore." He whispered kissing her in the v of her shirt.

Elizabeth whimpered in delight as Jason's lips skimmed down her throat. An electric tingly feeling was running through her body. A feeling only Jason gave her. When his hand came up and gently squeezed her breast she had to swallow a scream.

"I want to make love with you. I hadn't planned on us being together today but I need you. Please." Not with the memories he knew she would be dealing with. That was before what happened. Now he just wanted to be close to her, as close as possible. A part of his life was dying tonight and he wanted to celebrate the part that was thriving.

Biting her lower lip she nodded. Slowly with his eyes on hers he slipped his hand under her blouse. In spite of the dark she could see him clearly and she knew he could see her. His fingers left goose bumps as they slid up her torso. After what seemed like forever his hand cupped her breast making the already hardened nipple press against the lace of her bra. They both moaned.

"Perfect fit." He said kissing under her jaw. "It amazes me how perfect you fit me."

"Jay." Elizabeth said on a broken moan. She wanted more.

Jason lightly pinched the turgid flesh between his finger and thumb and watched as Elizabeth dropped her head back. She arched her back giving him better access. More than anything he wanted to see the soft mound that his hand was touching. Slowly he unbuttoned her blouse.

"Yes." She moaned as her bra was open and pushed out of the way. "Please." She whispered.

Taking her mouth in a frenzied kiss he pulled her hips down and rubbed her against him. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders at the exquisite sensations. As his tongue dueled with hers he kept her hips in motion until suddenly her whole body tensed and the knot in her belly got almost painfully tight and what felt like a bolt of lightening moved through her.

She pushed up and sat on the desk while he pushed down his pants and boxers. His hands were shaking as he undressed her. Helping her back into his lap he groaned deep in his chest as she slowly took him into her body. They rocked into one another until slow was no longer good enough. Jason reached forward and switched the light back on. He wanted to see her as she peaked. Watching her come was one of the most beautiful things he'd ever experienced. "Come for me Bella." He begged her knowing he could last no longer. She cried out his name and he followed her over calling out hers. "Are you okay?" His voice was rough with emotion.

"Yes, that was…" She struggled to find the right word. "Thank you Jay." She said softly knowing that he understood.

"I should be saying that to you." Her love always made him whole and when he was lost it guided him home. "Let me take you upstairs." He didn't want to make love again. He just needed to hold her.

Leaning forward she kissed him softly. Giving him her answer.

* * *

The next morning when she awoke Elizabeth was still in Jason's arms. It was a glorious way to start the day. She loved that she got to experience this on a regular basis. Instead of getting up she wiggled until she was as close as she could get.

His body was warm and this close his scent was strong. She'd never in her life felt so secure. That was saying a lot since yesterday was one of the worse days of her life. Having Jason, plus her family, and the guys, there to help her through let her know that no matter what happened she wouldn't be alone. It was a nice feeling to have.

When he felt her tense Jason knew that she was thinking about yesterday. That was his clue that it was time to stop playing possum. He'd woken up before her but since he was enjoying being cuddled up with the woman he loved he'd seen no need to move. He allowed himself one long caress of her body before opening his eyes. "Morning Bella."

His voice was raspy with sleep and the rumble of it under her ear was somehow both comforting and arousing. "Morning." She didn't move, but stayed close. "Do you know what mornings like this make me think of?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Not a clue." Jason told her.

"I was lying here indulging in a little bit of fantasizing. I can just see us enjoying a lazy Sunday morning, before our kids come in and make us get up." It was a dream that she wanted very much to make a reality.

"I like the way that sounds. You, me, and a bunch of kids." Jason said smiling.

"How many is a bunch?" She asked liking this daydream more and more.

"Four." He'd take as many as she would give him.

"Really I was thinking six. All of them with your eyes." She leaned snuggled closer.

"Now that she'd given him the mental image he could see it too. "You ready for breakfast?" He asked, not that he wanted to move.

"No." Elizabeth turned her head to kiss the middle of his chest. She let her fingers drift lower over his abs. He had such an amazing body. Hard with muscle and power, yet even in the midst of passion he was able to be so gentle with her. She was enjoying touching him when it dawned on her that while Jason had mastered her body, she didn't know his as well.

He loved having her hands on his body. The more she touched him the more aroused he became. Now he was hard with wanting to be deep inside her. He knew that he could easily push her to her back and have her. She wouldn't object, but after yesterday giving her some measure of control would likely make her feel good. And he wanted desperately to make her feel good. "What can I do to make you feel good this morning?" He asked letting his lips caress her outer ear.

With her eyes on his she considered his question. "Will you roll onto your back?" She asked giving his shoulder a gentle nudge.

Without hesitation he did as she requested. He lay perfectly still as Elizabeth slowly pulled the covers away. She hummed as she just looked at the masculine perfection bared for her to do whatever she wanted with. This magnificent man was all hers.

Starting at his head and stopping at his feet she touched him all over. The only thing she didn't touch was his rigid cock she was saving that for last. She treated him to the same gentle touches he gave her.

Only when he trembled beneath her did she at last wrap her hands around his shaft and stroke. Her fingers didn't meet as she gripped him and she was amazed all over again that they fit so well together. He was the best lover she could ever want and right now she wanted to give him as much pleasure as he always gave her. Moving so that she straddled his hard thighs Elizabeth leaned over and took him into the wet heat of her mouth.

"Damn." Jason hissed out in awe of what this woman did to him. He couldn't believe how she made him feel. Lying here watching her love him with her mouth was incredible. When her hair fell forward blocking his view he pushed his fingers into the cool strands and uncovered her again. His cock shined with saliva and her lips gripped him tightly as her tongue swirled across the head. "Suck me. "

She immediately complied and reveled in the deep groan that came from Jason. What ever he asked she would do, because she knew that he would never do anything to hurt or embarrass her. She was in love with him and embracing that made her powerful. When his salty essence spilled across her tongue signaling that he close to coming, she sucked harder.

"Stop." Jason tugged gently on her hair bringing her head up and freeing his cock. Coming down her throat was great, but he needed to be inside her this time. He was so desperate to feel her clamping down on him that he was just shy of wild. Blind with lust he reached for her. He urged her over him; she had to be on top. If she was under him he might hurt her.

Elizabeth grasped his throbbing shaft and rubbed it against her swollen tissue teasing them and covering him with her arousal. Sucking him made her so hot and wet. She loved how he tasted.

Unable to stand anymore he pulled her to where he needed her to be and pushed fully into her body. They both groaned as he hit the mouth of her womb.

With his hands gripping her hips Jason pounded into her tight channel. Elizabeth threw her head back and screamed. She might be on top but it was clear that she wasn't in charge. She moved on him to the rhythm he set as her orgasm slammed into her but he kept on fucking her.

He rammed into her loving how she held him so tight. Loving the screams that she couldn't hold in. His leg muscles trembled as he fought to hold back, he wanted it to last. But the woman above him made him insane. Stripped him raw. As she cried out in pleasure again he gave up the fight and exploded giving her everything in him. His release was so powerful that he needed to give her his heart as well. "I love you!" He shouted, before pulling her mouth down to be plundered by his.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

Max watched Elizabeth and Jason through narrowed eyes. His baby sister had blushed all through breakfast. She also wouldn't meet Jason's eyes. Jason had been grinning since they sat down to eat and it didn't take a rocket scientist to clue in that it had something to do with sex. Once he got Jason alone the man was going to be answering some questions.

It didn't bother him that they were together. You could see that Jason loved Liz. They reminded him of his parents. Still Max just wanted to make sure that Jason was committed. His sister was too special to be just another fling. She deserved the best and he wanted to make sure that Jason planned on giving it to her. He would respect Liz's wishes and not bring up marriage but he planned on making sure that Jason knew what would happen if he ever hurt her.

* * *

She still couldn't look at him which Jason found to be hilarious. Last night had been wonderful, but this morning had been hot. First in the bed and then in the shower. The things that Jason could do with his tongue were probably illegal in some countries. When he sat down next to her she blushed brighter.

"Max is starting to look at you funny." Jason said teasing her. No one else was within earshot so he wanted to have some fun. They could both use it. He knew that Bella had very much enjoyed their shared shower. So had he. "Did you not like what I did?" He asked dropping his voice to a whisper as he put his lips to the shell of her ear.

"Jason." She said hiding her face against his arm. "Stop teasing me."

He laughed and put his arm around her shoulder. "But it's so much fun." He hadn't felt this light in years. It was amazing that she could do this for him after what he had done last night. Ordering Sonny's death would take time to get over but right this instant he was doing well.

"If you want to have fun again, you will stop teasing me." She whispered to him with a glare of her own. It was an empty threat and they both knew it.

"Yeah right." He said looking to make sure no one was close. "The begging you were doing this morning says otherwise." He watched in satisfaction as her pupils dilated turning her eyes an even darker shade of blue.

She felt her body starting to heat at his words. "You're really good at that. Why didn't I know that?" She asked him.

"Because you weren't mine before." He said as he placed a stray strand of hair behind her ear.

"Well if I'm yours that makes you mine." She said scooting closer and resting her head on his shoulder.

"There is nothing else on this earth I want to be." Jason told her. He tightened his hold as he pulled her closer.

Johnny walked over rolling his eyes. "Seriously you two we are all right here."

Elizabeth blushed brighter and Jason glared at his second in command. Before he could rip Johnny's head off for embarrassing Elizabeth his lawyer entered the kitchen. "Dara what are you doing here?" Jason had not been expecting her.

"Mr. Giambetti asked me to bring some paperwork for Ms. Giambetti." Maximus preferred a more formal relationship with his employees.

"I am going to kill him." Elizabeth muttered. "It's Elizabeth or Liz." Dara worked for Jason. "What type of paperwork?"

"Your bank accounts." Dara said understanding that Maximus had called her over without Jason knowing.

Elizabeth glared at her father. "I am sorry you had to come over on a Sunday. Please have something to eat first and we can go over the paperwork shortly. Poppa may I speak with you in the living room." She wondered how many of these conversations they would need to have.

Milo just smirked knowing his father had once again screwed up. They came back ten minutes and Liz was muttering to herself and Maximus was grinning. "She's going to end up hurting him." Milo grinned as he drank his coffee.

"I know. I don't want her irritated." Jason was wondering if he would have to speak to Maximus. He was starting to think the older man was deliberately pushing his daughter's buttons to see what he could get away with.

"We are Italian, we argue a lot." Milo grinned. "Seriously though tone it down. I don't want to think of you and my sister and sex."

"Sorry." Jason smirked. He liked Milo and would try to be more discreet in the future. Maybe in the future he wouldn't constantly have thirty million people in his house. He looked up and noticed that Johnny and Dara were pretty cozy on the far side of the room. He'd have to find time to tease his friend about that.

Dara rose and walked over. "Ready?"

"Sure, from here on out should my father call you over on a Sunday, ignore him." Elizabeth shot Maximus another look. He was still grinning. "Have a seat."

"Would you rather go into Jason's office?" They would be discussing money.

"No, here is fine." Elizabeth figured it couldn't be that much money.

"Okay. Here are the papers for your accounts in Palermo." Dara placed some papers in front of Elizabeth. "This account holds one third of your American one. Mr. Giambetti figured you would be spending the bulk of your time here in New York."

Elizabeth looked at the dollar amount and saw it was in Euros. "I don't know the conversion rate." She said to Jason.

It was Milo who leaned over. "Twenty million US."

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" If this account was one third of her local one that meant Maximus had dropped eighty million dollars on her.

"No." Elizabeth said pushing the papers away.

"Everyone out." Jason said clearing the room of everyone but him, Dara and the Giambettis.

"Yes." Maximus told her.

"I don't want your money." Elizabeth told him. "Just having you is enough."

"Come here." Maximus held open his arms and she instantly came over. "There is no price that I could put on what it means having you here with me. The money is yours because you are my daughter. It's your birthright."

"Is it so much because I don't work for you like Max and Milo? I don't want to take anything from them." She didn't want her brothers upset with her.

Milo just grinned. Most people would be dancing on the table at such a windfall. "It's the same amount I have in my bank account." He told her. "Max has more because he is older."

"I just feel strange taking money from you." Elizabeth told her father.

"You have your mother's heart. Elizabetta the money is yours to do with as you please. Maybe you could use some of it to honor your mother. Maybe some grants or scholarships. I do ask that you keep some of it to make your own dreams come true." She would receive much more money upon his death.

"Having some money would make me feel better. Jason's been paying for everything." Elizabeth admitted.

"Elizabeth." Jason walked over to where she was standing. "I like taking care of you. Call me a chauvinist but I like knowing that if you need something I can provide it for you. I don't ever want you to feel like you are using me."

"So if I used most of my Poppa's money for philanthropic purposes it would be okay?" Elizabeth liked the idea of helping other artist learn their crafts.

"It would make me even prouder of you, something I didn't think was possible. If that is what you want Dara can help you set it up." Jason told her smiling. "I would also help you if you'd like."

"I'll think about what I want to do." Elizabeth went back to the table and signed the paper. "You haven't said anything." She said to Max, who was uncharacteristically silent.

"Momma would be proud of you." He told his sister.

That was the thing that made her smile the widest. "So that's everything?"

"No." Dara said wondering how this next thing would go over. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out three credit cards.

Elizabeth frowned all over again. Only this time instead of speaking she walked across the kitchen and grabbed the scissors. One card she put in her pocket the other two she cut up. Walking out of the room she came back with her wallet. She removed a credit card cut it up and replaced it with the one she'd put aside.

"Which card did you keep?" Milo asked grinning.

"The one Jason gave me." Elizabeth said scooping up the small pieces of plastic and putting them in the recycling bin. He'd contacted the company and had her name changed on the card.

"Point taken." Maximus grinned.

"One thing left." Dara said smiling. Elizabeth was just what Jason needed.

"If you pull out a set of car keys a fist fight is going to break out." Elizabeth growled.

Dara laughed. "No I have the paperwork making you an Italian citizen."

"Dual citizenship?" Now that Elizabeth liked.

"Yes." Dara had the young woman sign in all the right places. "I'll have a new passport for you when your new birth certificate is issued." If something was needed before then Jason could just have it made. "That's everything."

"Thank you Dara." Elizabeth leaned over and whispered in Jason's ear. "Go give Johnny the rest of the day off." She had also seen how the two were. She and Jason shouldn't be the only ones that had private time.

"You are welcome Elizabeth, and it was a pleasure to meet you." The lawyer gathered up her papers and headed toward the door. Jason walked her out.

"I think I know why it is you keep getting in trouble." Elizabeth said to her father.

"Why is that?" Maximus was proud his daughter had turned out to be such a wonderful woman.

"You have too much time on your hands. You need a woman to keep you in line and I am going to find her." Elizabeth grinned.

Maximus paled. "I loved Maria with all my heart. There will never be another like her."

"Of course not." Elizabeth walked over and stood by her father. "I already know she loved you. She wouldn't want you to be alone. If it was me and Jason I would want him to move on. To live a full life. So I am going to find a woman worthy of you." Turning to face her brothers she smiled wider. "All of you." Leaving three stunned men in her wake she went to find Jason. They needed to have a talk.

* * *

She found him in his office. From now on when she walked into this room her first thought would be what they'd done in his chair. It made her realize that there were many more rooms to make love in.

Coming over to where he was she sat on his lap and placed her lips on his. When her tongue swiped across his lower lip he opened to her and she moaned. "I've wanted to do that all morning." She admitted when the kiss ended.

"I'm glad you stopped denying yourself." Jason said kissing her this time.

"I want to talk to you." She said placing her head on his shoulder.

"About what?" He settled in loving having her so close.

"The key chain you gave me." Looking up she saw an unrepentant grin spread across his face. "It's a little primitive don't you think?"

"At the time I wanted to make sure that if you needed help Johnny and Francis would give it to you quickly. It was my way of protecting you since I was keeping our friendship a secret." Jason explained his reasoning. It ended up saving his life.

"And now?" She wanted to know.

"Now it's a warning to let others know that you are mine." The world he moved in was not a progressive one. Women were still seen as belonging to their husbands. Very few families had female heads. He didn't agree with the thinking but he still knew that he had to make sure others didn't harm Elizabeth.

"I can live with that." Honestly she knew that his world followed different laws. He treated her with respect that was all that mattered. "Next time tell me. Can I mark you as mine?"

"How would you do that?" He asked intrigued.

"I could think of a way." She said in a breathless whisper. "And it won't involve a key chain."

"Bella your brothers and father are down the hall. I'm not that brave." He laughed.

"Your mind is so dirty." She mock scolded. "I was thinking maybe a ring. Would you wear my ring?" Not a wedding band just something to remind him of her when he saw it.

"Gladly." He wasn't much for jewelry but he'd wear what she gave him.

"I will start working on a design." She gave him one more kiss before walking out of the office and heading for her studio.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: I never state how old Jason is in the story. On the show there was seven years between them, so you can go with that if you like. :)

* * *

Chapter 44

At eleven am the doorbell at Jason's house rang. Francis answered the door to Det. Taggert and Commissioner Scorpio. He already knew who was on the other side because the guards at the gate called. "Can I help you?" He asked the two men keeping his expression neutral.

"What are you a butler now?" Taggert asked Francis. Jason's new address was a surprise. It didn't seem like somewhere Anger Boy would live. "A bit of a demotion isn't it."

"Taggert." Mac chastised. They were here to tell Jason that Sonny was dead in an apparent accidental overdose. It wasn't the time for personal grudges. The Commissioner was surprised at how the mob boss had died. He thought for sure someone would gun him down. "We need to see Jason."

"Wait here." Francis closed the door in their faces.

Jason was just inside the living room, he'd been listening the entire time. Johnny was standing next to him. In addition to the police visiting the press was already gathering at the gate. He didn't have to worry about telephoto lens as all the windows were treated so that no one could see in. But Elizabeth would have to stay inside today. He counted to fifty before walking over and opening the door to look at the two men on his porch.

They were used to getting a whole lot of silence from him. "I'm sorry to have to tell you but Sonny is dead." Mac decided it would be best if he did all the talking.

"Thank you." Was all he said.

"That's it? The man was your best friend and that's it?" Taggert had to admit that he thought that this might get some emotion out of the blonde.

"Is that all?" Jason asked Mac, ignoring Taggert. He and the detective hated one another.

"Yes that's all." The Commissioner responded.

Jason simply closed the door again. Turning he addressed Francis and Johnny. "Okay that's over." The police didn't know about them splitting up the business because Sonny hadn't taken Jason's name off any of their buildings yet.

"They came sooner then I expected. What now?" Johnny asked his boss.

"We mourn." Jason told his two most trusted employees. "The families may want to see me, but they won't give me a hard time." They feared him too much. Plus no one would be surprised, even if they could prove it was Jason behind the death. "I'll contact Mike in the morning to see if he needs help with the funereal. We make all the moves we are expected too. I want to know when Carly returns. She will probably make some sort of scene."

"Okay." Johnny just nodded. Things were about to get interesting.

"Jason?" Elizabeth was standing at the top of the basement steps. "Was that the doorbell?" It was so rarely rung that she totally forgot about it.

"Yes." Maximus, Max, and Milo had already left. "Francis I need you at the office. Johnny take the rest of the day off." Both men left and Jason realized they were all alone. "Sonny's dead."

"Oh." Elizabeth just walked forward and embraced Jason. "Are you okay?" She understood his mood from last night now.

"I will be." He said holding her tight.

"I'm sorry he forced your hand." Elizabeth knew that to make such a decision had to be hard on Jason.

"Thank you for understanding." A small part of him had been worried about how she would react to what he had done. He had ordered the death of a man he once called brother. "Is Carly okay? First Bobbie and now Sonny."

"I'm sure Sonny took care of her." Jason said not caring if the other man had.

"Come with me. I'll make you some coffee and we can sit in the living room. We have the house to ourselves so let's enjoy it." She was going to pamper him today.

* * *

"Ms. Benson." The timid voice called.

Carly just rolled her eyes. Bringing her assistant along while she shopped had been a bad idea. Yes the girl was good for carrying bags, but she kept interrupting while Carly was looking at things. "What?"

"Ms. Davis is on the phone." Sabrina held the device out to her boss.

Another person Carly had no use for. "Yes." She asked in her superior tone.

"You need to return to Port Charles." The lawyer couldn't stand Carly.

"You don't give me orders." Carly said trying on another pair of shoes. She nodded to the clerk that she would take all eight pairs. The flash of the ring Sonny put in her bag made her smile. This one was an emerald.

"Sonny is dead. You need to return." Alexis could have done that with more tact but she had a million things to do now that Sonny was gone.

"What?" Carly sat down stunned. "What did you say? What happened?"

"Sonny died last night of an apparent accidental overdose. He mixed your sleeping pills with Scotch. You need to come home." Alexis said to the younger woman.

Carly was trying to formulate a coherent sentence. Sonny had taken her sleeping pills before and she had warned him about mixing them with alcohol. With him dead she had no idea what to do now.

"Carly?" Alexis called.

"Give me a minute." Sonny was dead. If nothing else she would see Jason at the funereal so she needed to make the most of that contact. This could be the opening she was waiting for. She could use this to get him back, not just as her friend but as her lover. He had to be bored with the waif by now. "As soon as the plane is ready I will leave." She hung up. "Go back to the hotel and pack." It was a good thing she signed Gia yesterday.

* * *

The funereal was held a week later. It was a lavish affair which surprised no one. Alexis had followed the former mob bosses instructions to the letter. It was the only funereal she'd ever attended with an open bar and butlered hors d'oeuvres. The families were all represented including several from other countries. They would all take this opportunity to get some business done.

Since Alexis wanted to get this over with she scheduled the will reading for right after the service. "What is she doing here?" Carly snarled at Elizabeth. All afternoon the blonde had been trying to get close to Jason. He had been ignoring her, not even coming over to pay his respects. She figured the will reading was her chance and was not happy to see the muffin.

"Elizabeth is with me." Jason had kept her by his side since they arrived. Several times he'd been approached by members of the other families but each time Francis or Johnny intercepted them. If a conversation was unavoidable then Elizabeth stood with Max and Milo. The fact that she was a Giambetti had already started making the rounds.

"You afraid to let him out of your sight?" Carly asked the brunette.

"You don't worry me Carly." Elizabeth wasn't going to back down. She was here to support Jason if he wanted her to go she would.

"Thank you all for coming." Alexis said walking into the room. The assembled group was small. It was going to get ugly in a few minutes as one of the people in the room had not been called to attend. They had made the assumption they were in the will.

"This should be fairly quick." Alexis sat behind her desk. "Mike, Sonny left you thirty million dollars and his vacation home in Miami. Have your lawyer contact me and I'll get started on transferring the funds and the deed."

"Thank you." Mike was surprised he hadn't expected Sonny to leave him so much. They were not exactly close.

"Sonny also made a large donation of seventy five million dollars to General Hospital to fund the AIDS wing and further research to cure the disease." The attorney announced. No one was surprised. Both Stone and Robin had meant a lot to Sonny.

"Robin receives twenty five million dollars." The young woman was not in attendance, she was overseas attending school. Carly snorted at that announcement.

"The rest of the estate all businesses, bank accounts, properties, and the private island are left to Jason." After the partnership broke up Alexis had approached Sonny about changing his will and he had declined. He said that he didn't trust anyone else to run the territory.

"What about me?" Carly demanded loudly understanding that she was not getting anything.

"You are not mentioned in the will." Alexis told the gold digging shrew. "I'm sure that Jason won't mind if you take the gifts that Sonny gave you."

"But he was going to propose when I returned from Paris. He has a ring in his sock drawer." Carly knew because she snooped and found it.

"Going to and did are two different things. Even if he had proposed it doesn't give you a claim on his estate." Alexis clarified. She knew this was going to happen.

"So I get nothing? I walk away empty handed." Carly hadn't worked this hard to leave with nothing.

"Bobbie left you the brownstone and Kelly's." Alexis pointed out.

"Kelly's burned to the ground." Carly sneered.

"Then you have the insurance money." The lawyer was done with this. "I'm sorry Carly." Which wasn't even close to being true.

"This is your fault!" Carly screamed at Elizabeth. "Everything was fine until you came along. We were a family until you had to butt into our lives. If it wasn't for you Jason would have been with us where he belonged." She advanced on the smaller woman.

"How is the fact that you couldn't sleep your way to being rich my fault." Elizabeth was not going to let the other woman attack her. This was not the time and place for this, she knew that, but Carly didn't get to bully her. "It's not my fault being a whore doesn't come with a 401K. And Jason isn't some dog that heels when told to. He hasn't forgiven you because you don't deserve it. Don't worry Carly I'm sure you can find another bed to warm. Just walk outside there's plenty of rich men looking for someone with your skill set."

"You bitch." Carly raised her hand to slap Elizabeth but found it caught in Francis's grip.

"Think twice." The large man warned her.

"This isn't over." Carly pulled her hand free and grabbing her coat stormed from the office.

"You okay?" Jason asked Elizabeth. He was proud that she stood her ground.

"I'm fine. I'm sorry Mike." He was grieving for his son and didn't need this.

"It's okay Elizabeth." He'd always liked the young woman. "You were just defending yourself."

"Get someone over to the penthouse and make sure Carly doesn't take anything important." He told Johnny.

"Jason." Alexis walked over. She was also impressed by Elizabeth. "Have Dara contact me and we can get everything transferred today. You'll need to stay to sign paperwork." They needed to get the territory into Jason's hands as soon as possible.

"I'll call her right now. Cody please take Elizabeth to her father." The guard stepped forward and Elizabeth followed him out.

"Your territory just doubled in size." Johnny pointed out.

"Yeah." Jason could handle it. "Get the word out that anyone who wants a job can have one. They all start at the bottom on the seniority grid." Most of the guys who worked for him when he was Sonny's partner had left with him. Those that had stayed with Sonny would be watched carefully for the next six months, to make sure they could be trusted. He didn't begrudge their choice but it did make him cautious about hiring them. "Except Ritchie. He doesn't get an offer."

Neither Johnny nor Francis was surprised by that. Ritchie had been the one to hand the report on Elizabeth to Sonny. It was something that Jason wouldn't forgive. "He may take what he knows to another family." Johnny pointed out.

"No he won't." Jason said looking at Francis who just nodded. By tonight Ritchie would be gone. There was no reason that Sonny's former enforcer couldn't have contacted Johnny about that report. Ritchie's blind loyalty was going to cost him his life. It would also serve as a warning to the men who were coming aboard.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

"There she is." Maximus said smiling with pride as Elizabeth came over to where he was standing. He had been looking forward to making this introduction. "Elizabetta I would like for you to meet my oldest and truest friend. This is Rudy Zacchara."

"Mio Dio." Rudy said fighting the urge to cross himself. "She looks just like Maria." He said to Maximus in Italian. It was startling. He was happy for his friend. To get a second chance with the child he thought he had lost. Such a gift was a rare thing. "It is a pleasure to meet you Elizabetta."

"Mr. Zacchara." Elizabeth said shaking his hand and smiling.

"Please I am family. I'm Max and Milo's godfather. You may call me Uncle Rudy." Maximus had called him after discovering his thought dead daughter. Rudy had been looking forward to this meeting. He had hoped that maybe she might be a good match for his nephew John. Maximus had already approved of the relationship with Jason but Rudy could still test the waters for himself. Her necklace caught his eye and he began to think there were no waters to test.

Elizabeth just smiled politely. Max and Milo had come to join them. She was also aware that quite a few people were watching them. Milo had warned her to expect this. Still it made her feel exposed something Milo seemed to instinctively understand. He'd been by her side all afternoon. If the Morgan connection didn't make them curious then the Giambetti one would.

Rudy turned and urged two other people forward. One was woman who was a little older than her and the other was a man about her age. "Elizabetta this is my niece Claudia and my nephew John." After the introductions were made the two Patriarchs were called into a quick meeting.

"Hello." Elizabeth said trying to be friendly. She knew from a talk with Francis that the Zacchara's were another powerful family. They controlled the part of Italy Maximus did not.

"Nice dress. Who designed it?" Claudia lived for fashion. She'd seen the petite woman enter with Jason and had been watching her off and on all afternoon. She wasn't Jason's normal type which made her like the young woman already.

"I made it." Elizabeth had made this dress a few years back. A simple little black dress, good for a multitude of occasions.

"Really. It's stunning. Are you a designer?" Claudia asked, if so she'd be sure to check out her line.

"No. Just someone who likes to sew. I could make you one." Elizabeth offered knowing the woman in front of her could get clothes from the top designers.

"Honey, you could make a whole lot of people that dress. We should talk you and I." Claudia was always looking for a new business venture. Rudy had effectively shut her out of the family business and a girl had to stay busy. "Hello Max." She said as the large man approached.

"Claudia." Max said smiling. "How was your flight?" He was happy to see her. As always she looked beautiful.

"It was fine." She hadn't seen him in weeks. He looked good. She gave him a flirty pout. "I am in need of a refill." She held up her empty wine glass.

"I'll walk you to the bar." Max offered.

Elizabeth looked at Milo. "What is that about?"

"You don't need to find him a girl." Milo told her. "You just need to help him get the one he wants."

"It's not like he has to work hard. Claudia has been waiting for years for Max to get his ass in gear." John said shaking his head.

"Watch your language." Milo warned. He and John get along well. They often went out and picked up girls together. Or they used to.

"Sorry." John smirked clearly not. "So you are the long lost Giambetti. The family could use prettying up." She was very pleasant to look at but not at all his type. "When my Uncle starts playing matchmaker just ignore him.

"I have a boyfriend." Elizabeth stated to clear the air.

"I have a girlfriend. He won't care." John warned her. "I have no intention of giving Jason another reason to hate me."

"Another reason?" Elizabeth asked she'd never heard Jason mention John.

"John drove over Jason's bike." Cody helpfully added. He also knew John well.

Elizabeth just winced. "And you're still breathing."

"It was an accident." John told her, leaving out the fact that he was drunk and driving a car that wasn't his. "I don't think he has forgiven me yet."

"Does your Uncle not like your girlfriend?" Elizabeth asked the young man.

"He likes Georgie very much. But the chance to tie our families together is not to be missed. If Max would get his ass in gear then Uncle Rudy would leave me alone."

"Do I have to tell you again about your language?" Milo glared at his friend.

"It's fine Milo." Elizabeth was pleased at how protective her brother was. From the corner of her eye she saw Cody move from behind her. He positioned himself between her and an approaching older man. Milo and John also moved in front of her. Before anyone could speak Maximus and Rudy returned.

"You do not want to be here." Maximus spoke causing the man to turn to face him.

"I wanted to make my introductions." Sammy Tagliatti said smiling.

"They are not necessary." Maximus had no use for the man in front of him. He also didn't want him anywhere near his daughter. "You can go." The Tagliattis were now enemies of the Giambetti and Zacchara families.

Sammy simply smiled before moving to the other side of the room. From the bar Max caught his father's eye and when Maximus shook his head turned his attention back to Claudia. "Milo take your sister home. I will let Jason know she is leaving." And why.

"Morgan will not be pleased." Rudy said. Jason didn't have a problem with Sammy but that would change if the mob boss wasn't respectful.

"No, nor will he be pleased if you try to pair John with Elizabetta." Maximus told his friend with a smile. He knew what the other man was thinking. "You need to let that go."

Rudy smiled. "I didn't say anything. The necklace she wears speaks volumes. Jason has never publicly claimed a woman before. I do not wish to run afoul of him." Even the old guard paid Jason respect.

"Smart move. I have already given them my blessing. He is good for her." Maximus clasped his friend on the back. "Max will propose eventually." The two men simply laughed as they headed for the bar.

* * *

"Jason." Johnny walked over to where his boss was surrounded by a stack of papers. The man had been signing his name for the last half an hour. His hand had to hurt by now.

"Yeah." Jason signed another document and handed it to Dara.

"Elizabeth is on her way home." Johnny passed the message along.

"Why?" She would not leave without him unless something happened.

"Sammy Tagliatti approached her." Johnny knew that wouldn't go over well.

Jason closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Tagliatti hated Maximus and that could place Elizabeth in danger. If it became necessary he would have a talk with the older man. Bella would not be used to make a point. "Who went with her?"

"Milo and Cody. Marco is driving. We will get a call when she is home." Johnny told Jason.

"How much longer do I need to be here?" Jason asked Dara. He wasn't worried that Bella had been harmed he just wanted to be with her. Today had been difficult. Knowing that Sonny was in that coffin on his orders made the whole thing hard to get through.

"Another hour at most. Alexis is very organized. She had everything prepared." The lawyer told him. The other attorney was on the far side of the room allowing them space to discuss their business in private. "You might want to consider hiring her."

"Are you leaving?" Jason asked looking over at the woman. As far as he knew Dara was happy with her job.

"No, but you have a lot more businesses to look after. If we split it and the criminal practice between us it would avoid me missing something important. I'm very good at my job, but Jason you have what amounts to a business empire here. Alexis and I get along and respect each other. She also knows Sonny's businesses inside and out. If you don't hire her I strongly urge you to look into hiring someone else." Dara explained to him. "I suggested her because you don't have to spend time teaching her how things work."

"Good point." Jason nodded and Alexis came back over. "This is the last stack."

"Thank god." He was tired of writing his name. "What are you going to do now that Sonny is gone?" The deceased man had been her only client.

"I have no clue." Alexis answered honestly. Being a mob lawyer was not a great resume addition. Not many people in the area would hire her. She was considering leaving Port Charles even though she really liked it here.

"Would you like to work for me?" Jason asked her.

Alexis was clearly surprised. She liked Jason. He was not a demanding person to work for. In fact she often envied Dara having the easier partner to deal with. "May I give it some thought?" The job offer was totally unexpected.

"That's fine." Jason said reading the document Dara handed him. He trusted his lawyer but didn't sign anything without reading it. That was something his grandfather had drummed into him. "You can let me know." He said signing the paperwork and taking the next contract.

* * *

Carly slammed the door shut and threw her coat down. This afternoon had not gone at all like she had expected. Sonny hadn't left her a dime. Now all she had was a closet full of clothes and some jewels that she would most likely have to hock.

And where was Elizabeth? That bitch was living the high life. Not only was she Jason's girlfriend but apparently she was related to the Giambettis. Carly had picked up that last tidbit while she was packing her clothes. It wasn't fair. Elizabeth had everything that was supposed to hers. Well that muffin faced twit wasn't going to keep it. That was for damn sure.

Going upstairs Carly went through the boxes that held her things. It hadn't been hard to sneak out a few things. She wished she could have gotten into Sonny's office. There were things in there that would have guaranteed her a nice pay off. Sonny had information on everyone. Everyone but Jason. Halfway through the box she was digging in Carly found what she was looking for. Elizabeth was not going to be a problem much longer.

* * *

Carly was staying at her mother's brownstone. He'd been surprised when he learned that Bobbie was the annoying blonde's mother. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree. He had no idea why both women targeted Elizabeth. But he would be making sure they didn't do any harm.

He followed her to the funereal but had to stay back with the gawkers. Who had such tight security at a wake? He had hoped to get a glimpse of his true love but that hadn't happened. He knew she was still with Morgan, and he was beginning to fear the other man was not letting her go. If he needed to rescue her that was no problem. Jason Morgan would never see him coming.

The package on the front seat needed to go into the mail. He'd selected this gift so that Lizzie wouldn't lose hope that he was coming. No doubt she cried herself to sleep at night wondering when he would arrive to help her. "Soon my love." He said out loud. He couldn't rescue his beloved only to leave her at the mercy of the Carly's of the world. He needed to handle Carly first then he'd go get his girl, after that they could leave Port Charles forever.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 46

Jason walked into his kitchen and opened the refrigerator to grab a beer. He and Elizabeth were home alone. The guys all knew that Jason wouldn't want anyone under foot tonight. Even the Giambetti contingent was gone. Maximus was headed to New York with Rudy Zacchara to handle some business. Max was entertaining Claudia, the two of them still made him scratch his head, and Milo was probably getting arrested with John. Francis was keeping an ear out for that phone call.

So he had his girl all to himself. That made him smile. She was downstairs in her studio, he knew because of the music. As much he wanted to be with her he would leave her be. She needed time to unwind just as much as he did. The last week had been stressful for everyone. Monday she was going back to school and Jason was worried that someone would say something hurtful. It had been a week since the article had come out and people loved to be mean.

He was reaching for the bottle opener when she came into the kitchen with a frown on her beautiful face. "Do we have a first aid kit?"

"What happened?" He asked putting down his beer and reaching under the sink. They had several kits around the house.

"I was stretching some canvases and I got a splinter." Elizabeth said reaching for the kit.

"Let me see." Jason pulled her finger closer so he could inspect it.

"Jay it's not that big of a deal." She told him. "Normally I can just pluck them out but this one is in pretty deep." She placed the box on the table and sat down examining her finger. "I think I'm going to have to use a needle."

"I can do that for you if you like." He didn't like the thought of her in pain. Even a small pain like this.

She started to say no but looking up at him saw that he just wanted to take care of her. "That would be helpful since it's in my right hand." She handed him the needle as he sat down.

"Let's see here." Jason took a good look at the splinter so he would know how to proceed. "Jason Quartermaine was going to be a doctor. Maybe I have some of his memories to help me." He smiled trying to put her at ease. Honestly he seemed more upset than her.

"I wouldn't go to the doctor for a splinter." She told him trying not to cringe.

"Give a yell if it hurts." He said seriously. He would do his best to make this painless.

"Okay." She steeled herself but then pulled back when the splinter started to move.

"Hold on." He looked up into her eyes. Looking back down he tried again.

"It hurts, it hurts, it hurts." She said trying to free her hand. That sucker was not coming out.

"Can you sit tight just a little longer? I've almost got it." He rubbed his thumb across her wrist to try and calm her.

"Okay." She wasn't going to be a baby about this. He got shot and didn't cry so she could handle this.

"Almost." He said more to himself than her. "There it is." He said smiling. He got out a peroxide wipe. "Hold this on your finger."

"Thanks Jay." Elizabeth told him as he got out a band aid.

"Just returning the favor I can't have my favorite nurse out of commission." He said dropping her a wink. "You know what you need now?"

"No what?" She recognized his playful side was coming out. She was glad to see it he'd been down this week.

"I think you need to spend the rest of the day in bed." Jason said pulling her chair closer to his.

"I am feeling weak from the blood loss." She said her breath coming faster.

"I should stay with you in case you need anything." Jason leaned forward until his lips just brushed hers. "Like mouth to mouth."

Elizabeth leaned forward bringing their mouths fully into contact. Then pulled back. "I think that's a great idea." Jason picked her up and headed to their room.

He set her down by the bed and she grabbed his hand pulling him to the door of the bathroom. "Actually I was hoping that we could maybe shower together again. I've been working with my paints and need to clean up." She told him. The shower was a huge glass enclosure and she had very much enjoyed their time inside the space the other day.

Jason let a smile come to his face. "I think that's a great idea."

"I thought you might." She was happy he agreed.

He reached up and removed the clip that held her hair. As it tumbled down he ran his fingers through the cool strands. Cupping the back of her head he urged her closer. His mouth brushed hers in a soft kiss. "Baby do you have any idea just how much I need you?" He asked and watched as she blushed. He kissed her again before linking their fingers and leading her inside the room.

Jason shed his shirt tossing it on the floor as he toed off his shoes. He was moving onto his pants when Elizabeth started to pull off her shirt. "Don't." He said stopping her. "I want to do that." He quickly shed the remainder of his clothes then held out his hand to her.

Elizabeth stepped closer to his heat while simply enjoying the sight of Jason's naked body. He leaned over and took her mouth in a hot kiss as he inched her shirt up. They parted briefly so he could remove the garment then his mouth was back on hers. "Take off your shoes." He growled as he feasted on her neck.

She kicked off her sneakers as Jason unsnapped her jeans then lowered the zipper. He pushed his hands inside and cupped her firm ass. He was kissing his way down her chest when a streak of red caught his attention. He stopped looked up at her. "What happened?"

"Before you came home I tripped and spilled some paint on me. It soaked through the shirt." She said grinning. "I'm a bit of klutz."

"Well it's a good thing I'm here to keep you safe. The shower can be dangerous." He unsnapped and removed the bra tossing it in the pile of clothes. He then swiftly helped her out of her jeans and panties. Once she was as naked as him they stepped in to the shower.

He guided her under the spray of hot water before pouring shampoo into his hand and soaping her hair. He massaged her scalp and she let out a low throaty moan. He had picked up his shampoo and not hers. It wasn't a mistake he liked that he was covering her with his scent. Body wash was next as he let his hand roam her body while cleaning her. Of course he paid extra attention to her chest removing the paint.

Once again she stepped under the water this time to rinse off and watched her lover as he washed himself. Her whole body tingled from having his hands on her. Unable to stop herself she reached up and cupped her breast while rolling her nipples between her fingers and thumbs. Jason paused to watch and she grew bolder sliding one hand between her legs.

She shuddered knowing that he was watching was making her hot. Her eyes slipped shut as she slowly circled her hard clit. When she felt Jason's tongue circle her rigid nipple she stopped. "Keep touching yourself." He ordered pleased when she did.

He opened his mouth and took in as much of her breast as he could before sucking. His hands kneaded her ass and she whimpered softly. He paid equal attention to both breasts stopping just shy of what she needed to get off.

When both nipples were berry red and rock hard he kissed his way down her stomach to her mound. He placed one leg on the built in seat and for a minute just watched her stroke herself.

With a growl he leaned forward and licked her dripping center. She tasted so sweet as he drilled his tongue as deep inside her as he could. He finally moved her fingers so he had access to her clit which he wasted no time sucking into his mouth. At her small scream he sucked harder and swirled his tongue around her bud while pushing two thick fingers into her core. Gripping his hair she came hard screaming his name.

As he stood her knees gave out and she sank to the floor. Happily that put her right where she wanted to be, eye level with Jason's magnificent cock. Not one to waste an opportunity she leaned forward and licked him from base to tip. Moaning he lightly fisted his fingers in her hair. "Yeah baby, more." He encouraged her when she licked him again.

Elizabeth reached out and stroked his cock before opening her mouth to take him inside.

"Fuck." Jason growled as she took him all the way to the back of her throat. He pulled out and carefully sank back in stroking slowly so to not choke her. God he loved how hard she sucked him and how she stuck her tongue into his weeping slit.

She pulled back until he slipped free then worked him with her hand. She gripped him tightly as his cock swelled further. With her other hand she massaged his balls until his whole body trembled with the effort to hold back.

When his balls tightened she sucked him back in and worked him with all the knowledge she had. She sucked, licked, and swirled in an attempt to push him over the edge.

With a shout that shook the glass walls Jason flooded her mouth. He didn't bother to warn her that his erupting was immanent. It was pretty clear that she wanted the same thing he did. She sucked softly until he was dry then sat back and licked her lips as if to catch any stray drops.

Jason pulled her to her feet and kissed her deeply as he backed her up against the stall. The flavors of their release mixed causing the ache between her legs to intensify. Having him lick her to completion was wonderful but she wanted him moving deep inside her.

He noticed her squirming and leaned back to look at her. He smiled as he took her in. Her nipples were hard again and her skin had that beautiful flush that he loved to see. "Did sucking me off make you hot?" He asked as he nipped her earlobe.

She licked her lips again and his cock, once again hard, jerked against her belly in response. She was breathing hard and fast as her arousal sharpened. Just like the last time doing that for him left her achy.

"Answer me Bella. Did having my cock in your mouth make you hot?" Jason asked as he kissed her neck.

"Yes." She whispered. Her mind was blank to everything but him.

"Are you ready to be fucked? Are you nice and wet for me?" Jason hadn't ever talked this way to her before and based on her response she liked it.

"Jay." She moaned. If he kept this up she would come without him even touching her. She loved this dominant attitude.

God he loved how she moaned his name. But he loved how she screamed it even more. "Spread your legs." He smiled as she widened her stance. Jason slid one finger through her swollen lower lips and pushed up inside her. She was soaked with desire. He pumped into her until her hips moved to the rhythm he set. When he added a second finger she had to grip his shoulders to stay upright. He brought her to the edge of insanity before pulling his fingers free. She let out a small wail at the loss. "Don't worry baby I won't leave you hanging." While she watched him he licked his fingers clean before. Lifting her up he lined up his cock and pushed home.

"OH MY GOD!" Elizabeth screamed as she came hard.

He pumped into her fast and deep loving how incredible that internal massage felt. "Again." He demanded pushing her higher still.

"JAY!" She screamed as the second orgasm crashed over her.

"Mine." He growled as he followed her over.

He leaned forward keeping them upright as he caught his breath. When he was breathing normally he gave her a deep kiss. "Okay?"

She was grinning and blushing. "Okay."

He pulled from her and turned off the water. Grabbing a towel her dried her, then himself and hand in hand they headed to the bed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

**I am closing the poll on my page on Friday. On the same day I will be putting up a new one to let you guys pick which style story gets posted next.**

* * *

Chapter 47

"Jason, Katherine Bell is here." Francis had a big grin on his face.

Clearly his enforcer was impressed. Jason didn't even want to think about that. "Show her in." Jason stood and came around his desk. It had only taken him three days after acquiring it to hire someone to run Deception. Francis held the door open and the blonde woman gave him a wide smile in thanks. "Ms. Bell."

"Mr. Morgan." She shook his hand before taking the seat offered.

"You may call me Jason." He hated to be called Mr. Morgan.

"Thank you, so Jason I'm ready to get started." She was excited about this opportunity. The company was being handed over to her to run as she saw fit. During the interview Katherine had been told that as long as Deception ran in the black, and she didn't do anything illegal, Jason would leave her alone.

"I'm glad to hear that. Sabrina Santiago is expecting you. She is your executive assistant. I'd like to be informed if that is going to change." The poor girl had suffered through Carly the last thing she needed was to lose her job. He saw the surprise on Katherine's face. "I didn't say you couldn't fire her, I just said let me know. I'll find her a job somewhere else."

"Is she your girlfriend?" Katherine wanted to know.

"No. The last CEO was a nightmare and Sabrina took the brunt of her mood swings." Jason told the older woman.

Katherine nodded. "I'll give her a fair chance."

"Good. The former CEO did not take being let go well." That was an understatement. Security had to drag Carly out. "If she bothers you or becomes a nuisance let me know."

"Absolutely." Katherine had done her research. She knew Carly Benson had slept her way into the position. The only good thing the woman had done was sign Gia Campbell to model for the company.

"Francis." Jason called his friend in. "Can you please take Ms. Bell to Deception?"

"I'd be happy too." Francis said smiling wider. He'd take Ms. Bell anywhere she wanted to go. The woman had curves in all the right places.

Jason managed to not start grinning until the door was shut. He went over some paperwork until Doug knocked and announced that Alexis wanted to see Jason. "Hello Alexis." Jason was once again standing.

"Jason. I gave your offer some thought and I'd like to accept." He had backed up his verbal offer with a written proposal of what he expected from her and how much he was willing to pay. Almost twice what Sonny had. It wasn't the money that swayed her it was the challenge of helping to keep him and his guys out of jail.

"I'm happy to hear that." He gave her a half smile. "Dara can bring you up to speed. We operate out of a building downtown. There is a corner office waiting for you." He got everything ready for her arrival just in case. "You are welcome to bring any staff members with you."

"Thank you. I'm very attached to my assistant." Alexis said smiling. She'd had dinner with Dara Saturday after the funereal and her friend had encouraged her to take the job. "I'll swing by now and get started."

Before Jason could sit down Johnny stepped into the office. "Got a minute?"

"Sure." It kept him from going over contracts.

"Shawn Butler's last job fell through." Johnny started.

"What happened?" Jason knew and liked Shawn.

"He told the client not to open any packages that hadn't been screened. The client didn't listen." Johnny said smirking.

"He looking for a job?" Jason would have no problem hiring Shawn.

"I put out feelers earlier in the month and he's interested." A lot of men were interested in working for Jason.

"Is Francis back?" Jason asked wanting him here for this discussion.

"Yeah, let me go get him." The two men were back in short order.

"Have a seat." Jason leaned on his desk. "With the territory doubling in size I need to restructure. I need you both as seconds. Johnny you here in Crimson Pointe and Francis you in Port Charles. Johnny just mentioned that Shawn Butler is looking to come on board." Jason said for Francis's benefit.

"He's outstanding. What did you see him doing?" Francis asked his boss.

"I was thinking enforcer. Here in Crimson Pointe. Francis you could take Marco as your enforcer." Jason had thought this out last night having Shawn to plug in was only a bonus. "What do you think?"

"It's a solid plan." Johnny said approving.

"I agree." Francis knew that something like this was coming. "You want me to get set up now?"

"That would be best. Where do you want to work from?" Jason would let Francis pick.

"The warehouse is fine. The offices are already set up." He'd take Sonny's old office.

"Okay. Find Marco and tell him about his promotion." Jason would make all the final decisions but he trusted the two men in front of him to do so in his absence. "Did Ms. Bell get settled okay?"

"Yes she did." Any problems she had they could discuss during the dinner date Francis already asked her to go on.

"Didn't let any grass grow under your feet did you?" Johnny said laughing.

"Did you see her?" Francis asked his friend.

"Yup." Johnny replied.

"Do you blame me?" Francis asked grinning.

"Nope." Johnny grinned back. Ms. Bell was lovely, but not as lovely as Dara.

"Am I going to have to hold a sexual harassment seminar?" Jason asked the two men.

"No." They both replied in unison still grinning.

"As long as Dara keeps her hands to herself during the work hours we will be fine." Johnny joked. "But I won't blame her if she can't."

"Get out." Jason said laughing. It was a wonder anyone was afraid of those two.

* * *

"Go home." Elizabeth was standing in the kitchen glaring at Cody.

"You can't send me home." Cody tried to explain again as Max just laughed at him.

"You're on my security team, so yes I can." Elizabeth told the stubborn man.

"Only Jason, Johnny, or Francis can tell me to go home. I respect you a lot Ms. G - Elizabeth, but I can't leave because you want me to." Cody said for the one millionth time today.

"Is something wrong?" Jason asked he could hear the argument from the front door. Bella never argued with the guys so he was curious as to what was up.

"Yes." Elizabeth said glaring at Cody.

"No." The guard said firmly.

Jason tried to resist the urge to smile. "Max?"

"Liz is trying to send Cody home because he's sick, but he won't go." Max replied from his chair at the table. His sister was stubborn as the day was long. She reminded him more of their Momma everyday.

Jason took a good luck at the guard. Cody was flushed and his eyes were a bit glazed. Then he sneezed which didn't help his case. The flu was making the rounds through the crew. "Okay. Cody it's clear you are sick so go home. Bella, you can't tell the guards to stand down or send them home. If one of the guys is sick have them call me. I'll send a replacement. Max go home."

"What did I do?" The big guy said.

"Nothing. I want to be alone with my girl. Since you were with her all day I don't feel guilty about throwing you out." Jason said smirking. "Before you go, have you heard from your dad?" Maximus and Milo were in New York tracking down a woman named Amy Vining. She was the nurse they suspected took Elizabeth from the hospital.

"They expect to return late tonight. Poppa said they will see you in the morning." Max told Jason as he placed his cup in the sink. Spending the day with his sister had been very enjoyable. He was happy being on her security team. "I guess I'll go then, do you know if Johnny or Francis are around." He gave his sister a hug.

"They both are." Jason told Max as he walked him to the front door.

"You and I will have a talk soon." Max told Jason quiet enough that Liz couldn't hear him.

"I'm looking forward to it." Jason figured it would be more like them pounding on each other, but that was fine with him. He could take Max Giambetti any day of the week.

He went back to the kitchen and found his girl making him some coffee. He walked over and slid his arms around her waist before kissing the top of her head. "How was school?" Today was her first day back.

"Okay." She looked up at him. Actually she'd been pretty nervous, but Cody and Max made sure no one bothered her. "I could tell that some of my classmates were talking about me, but I just ignored it. I got an A on my math test."

"Is that right?" He said grinning at her. "I think we should celebrate."

"Really?" She said trying not to smile. She just bet that the celebration would involve them getting naked. "What should we do?"

"I think we should go out to dinner." It was his turn to plan their date.

"You want to go out?" She was surprised. "Where?"

"I was thinking Eli's." He knew it was a favorite place of hers. She and Lucky went there a lot. Jason would sometimes grab pick up for them to eat at the studio.

"Okay." She said smiling.

"How about if I see if Emily and Zander can meet us there?" He wasn't much for double dates but it would make Bella happy.

"You are just the best boyfriend ever." She said hugging him. "That sounds wonderful."

"I think maybe I should get a reward, for being such a great boyfriend." Jason was angling for a kiss. His girl didn't disappoint him.

* * *

Maximus knocked on the door of the small house on the quiet residential street. The man he had watching the woman inside had told him that she was at home and alone. Milo was standing next to him on the porch as they waited for her to answer.

"Hello?" She opened the front door but not the screen door.

"Ms. Vining?" Maximus asked. He would do the speaking.

"Yes. Who are you?" She didn't recognize either man. Looking from one to the other she could see they were related.

"Maximus Giambetti." The widening of her eyes let him know that she recognized the name. "I and my son would like to speak with you. May we come in?" It was not a request.

Amy opened the door and stepped back to allow them entrance.

"You don't seem surprised to see me." Maximus noted as they followed her into the living room.

"I've been expecting you for twenty one years. Each year that we got further from that day I told myself you weren't coming but somewhere inside I knew that was a lie." Amy folded her hands tightly in her lap. "Are you going to kill me?"

"No." Maximus told her, he could see she didn't believe him. "Why did you do it?" He would not waste time getting the answers he wanted.

"Money." She told him. "Oldest reason in the book. They told me to switch the live baby for a dead one and I would be paid when it was done."

"You aren't going to give me some long drawn out sob story?" Maximus asked surprised.

"No. What I did was wrong." She told the two men sitting in her house.

"On whose orders did you take my daughter from me?" Maximus's voice was level, like he was discussing the latest sports scores.

"He never gave me his name." To this day she still didn't know who gave her the money or how they knew she needed it.

"Describe him." Maximus ordered.

"Tall, skinny, olive complexion. There was nothing distinctive about him. He told me to take the baby and leave her at the church. Would you answer a question for me?" Amy had no right to ask but she did anyway.

"Go ahead." Maximus permitted.

"Has she had a good life?" Amy's choice haunted her. Every night when she put her own daughter to bed she wondered what happened to the little girl she stole. "The man told me she would have a good life."

"She has suffered greatly because of the choice you made." Maximus would not lie and spare her pain or guilt. This woman's decision had lead to Elizabetta be brutalized. He would not grant Amy Vining peace. He and Milo rose from their chairs. Walking out he nodded to the man who was waiting. He had not lied. He would not kill the woman inside but the man entering her house would.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY is owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the Bottom

* * *

Chapter 48

Elizabeth woke up to an empty bed which meant Jason was working. If she remembered correctly he was overseeing an important shipment before meeting with her Poppa and Milo. She showered and headed downstairs to the kitchen. "Hey Max, is it just you and me today?" Her second guard would be here by now.

"Cody is staying home." The other guard had shown up and Jason sent him home. "Jason was going to send for Cooper but he's down with the flu as well. I told him we'd be fine." Max had his sister all to himself. Jason hadn't looked convinced but Maximus also agreed with his eldest child. Milo had hoped to tag along but Poppa wanted him at the meeting.

"Don't see why we wouldn't be." Elizabeth made a cup of tea and grabbed a bagel. "It's a short school day so after I was thinking we could maybe swing by the offices and see Jason." She didn't want to wait until dinner to see him if she didn't have too.

"He's at the warehouse today." Max told her. "I'll call and check before we head over. You ready?" He asked standing.

"Yup. Math waits for no one." Elizabeth said sighing.

* * *

"You get settled?" Jason asked looking around Francis's office. It didn't look much different then when Sonny was here.

"Yeah. Sonny was pretty obsessive about his work space, so everything was easy to find." Francis told his boss. "What are you smirking at?" He asked O'Brien.

"You didn't want to be a second because of the paperwork and now look at you. It's only a matter of hours until you get your first paper cut." Johnny figured if he had to suffer through contracts then Francis should too.

"You're just jealous because this looks better on me than you." The big Italian shot back flipping his friend the bird.

"Children, are you done?" Jason said shaking his head. "When does Shawn arrive?"

"He came in last night. He's waiting in the conference room with Marco. Maximus and Milo should be here any second." Johnny told his boss. They were having a meeting to bring everyone up to speed.

"Good." The fact that Shawn arrived before he was expected impressed Jason. "Let's join them." As they were walking down the hall Maximus and Milo arrived and the group walked into the boardroom together. "We all know each other right?" All the men nodded. "Maximus." Jason sat and turned the floor over to the older man.

"We met with Amy Vining yesterday. She confirmed that she was the person to take Elizabetta from the hospital. I have men going through her papers to see if we can figure out when the transfer of funds was made. It's a long shot but we may still be able to trace it. She couldn't tell us about the person that contacted her."

"After the doctor came out to tell you Elizabeth was dead did you see the baby?" Jason asked.

"No, why?" Maximus asked the younger man.

"Just curious. There had to have been someone else involved. A nurse can't declare someone dead." Jason told Maximus.

"In the state of New York an autopsy is required on all hospital deaths. There is no way a corner would confuse a baby that was already dead with a newly deceased child. So you are looking for at least two other people." Shawn added. "Also you have to ask why her? Milo would be a bigger loss. No offense." The newly minted enforcer added.

"None taken, you make a valid point. A son is more valued in our world, but Maria and I were excited to have a girl. Not that we weren't pleased with Milo." He smiled at his son.

"My feelings aren't hurt." The youngest Giambetti son cleared up. He understood what the point of the conversation was. "Shawn's right. Why her and not me? Did you or Momma mention to anyone that you were especially excited to have a daughter?"

"Not that I'm aware of. Our close friends all knew we were having twins and that we were expecting one of each gender." Maximus filled in. "It was a long time ago so I will have to think on it." He paused for a moment. "The coroner is deceased. But his records would be on file. I admit that I was a wreck. The body went right from the hospital to the funereal home. Along with Maria." Those memories were still painful.

"Cremation?" Jason asked already not happy with what he was going to suggest.

"No. Closed casket. I couldn't bear to see her." Maximus said shaking his head. "I was not strong enough to see either of them."

"Have your guy go through the records first and lets see what we find, but we may need to exhume the body." Jason told Maximus.

"I am already having the plague removed so that will be no problem. I will arrange a proper burial for whatever poor soul is in that grave." While it wasn't Elizabetta it was still an innocent child.

"Francis?" Jason said moving to the next topic.

"I have the same thing I had before. A big fat nothing. Still no clue who the hell this guy is. The gun he's using isn't showing up in any database. Zander is doing a great job, but we just don't have enough information at this point."

"Johnny?" Jason turned to his other second in command.

"We found Robert Frank, only he goes by the name Franco now. He's an artist, or so I'm told. He's into some really weird shit." Johnny said making a face. "He seems to be obsessed with death. Anyway we found him in California and he has been there for the last year, lots of people can confirm that he hasn't left the state. While he does fit the profile of our shooter he's not our guy."

"We can also cross Jesse Beaudry off the list. He's dead. Turns out he was a police officer in Texas. Got killed in the line of duty after only six months on the job." Johnny told the guys. "That just leaves the other three. All of whom have last known addresses in New York, but cannot currently be located."

"At least it something." Francis pointed out.

"I will handle Betsy Franco." Maximus would contact the man who did the job in New York.

"That's fine." Jason said trying not to be frustrated. Considering how little they had to start with they were doing well. But not good enough. He needed to find this guy and it needed to happen soon.

* * *

"What is that?" Max said puzzled. They were on the docks on their way to the warehouse to meet up with Jason.

"Spoon Island." Elizabeth said grinning. "It's been there forever. Some rich insane family used to own it."

"Does anyone live there now?" Max couldn't understand why anyone would build a castle in the middle of a harbor.

"No, it's been vacant since I was in high school. The family moved away or died off or got killed off. Something like that. I remember they used to have fancy balls every year. There used to be a boat that went back and forth. Kids still go out there and party on the beach." She never got invited to go since she wasn't one of the cool kids. Emily had been invited multiple times but never went.

"I bet that would be a great place to have a Halloween party." Max said grinning.

"I didn't think that Halloween was an Italian holiday." She said fascinated.

"It is and it isn't. The church officially banned it but kids still celebrate. They don't go door to door getting candy like over here. Usually there are parties. All Soul's Day is bigger." Max told her. "Maybe you'll come one year."

"I'd love to." Elizabeth said and then shivered. "Its cold come on." They turned to go only to see Carly headed their way. "Great." Elizabeth muttered to herself.

"Well if it isn't Elizabeth Webber. You let Jason off his leash for the day?" Carly started right in.

"No, I left him in the yard." Elizabeth responded.

"That's funny. You think you're a big deal because you're in his bed. Don't get used to it, he'll tire of you." Carly said getting in Elizabeth's face. "You're just a flat chested little girl you won't hold his interest for long."

"Back up." Max said pushing Carly back.

"Thank you Max." She said before turning back to the blonde. "And what he'll come running back to you?" Elizabeth said smiling. "Not hardly."

"He's my best friend and he'll forgive me." Carly told the brunette. Jason would forgive her because she would be all he had left.

"If that helps you sleep at night then you keep right on believing that. What helps me sleep at night is have Jason to cuddle up with." Elizabeth gave the other woman a big smile. "Like I did last night and like I'll do tonight. He doesn't miss you Carly. I'll let you go now I'm sure you want to get the afternoon edition of the paper seeing how you got fired this week." Elizabeth walked away with Max beside her confident she had made her point.

Carly reached in her purse and pulled out Sonny's Beretta. She had snuck it out the day Jason tossed her out of the Penthouse. Pointing it at Max she fired three times. The big man dropped like a stone as Elizabeth whirled around to face her.

"MAX!" Elizabeth screamed running to where her brother lay bleeding. "You bitch!"

"Exactly. Don't worry I'll be there to console Jason. Open your coat." She ordered holding the gun on the smaller woman.

"Let me call an ambulance." Elizabeth pleaded.

"Get up and open your coat." Carly told her once more. "Or I'll shoot him again."

Elizabeth did as instructed. Carly walked up and snatched the necklace from around her neck scratching her in the process.

"Back up." Carly positioned her right at the edge of the pier. "You won't be sharing a bed with Jason any more." Carly said before pushing Elizabeth into the harbor. The petite brunette reached out managing to scratch Carly's hand as she tried to keep from going into the icy water. "Hope you can swim." The blonde said laughing as she turned and walked away.

* * *

He had just come from dropping off his latest gift for Lizzie. He hoped that she liked it. He also hoped that it brought back good memories. He had been there when she made it and after they had taken her from him he found it on the floor of her room. Even then he knew that he and Lizzie were destined to be together so he'd kept it hidden away until the time when he could return it to her.

Now he would go back to the brownstone and wait for Carly to make an appearance. Earlier in the week she'd lost her job and so far she hadn't ventured out much. That was the only reason he decided to run his errand. There was no need to make Lizzie wait a moment longer for her next treasure. He looked forward to seeing her wearing it again.

Tonight was the night that Carly ceased to be a threat to his love. With her out of work and her boyfriend dead no one would miss her. He could take care of her and then just sit back and wait for someone to find the body. Who knows if everything worked out well, he could read about them finding the body from whatever hotel he and Lizzie checked into.

He was enjoying that thought when he turned the corner and saw Carly ahead of him. She had decided to venture out. He wondered where she had gone but then realized he didn't care. With a slow smile he looked around quickly. They were in the warehouse district on a deserted street. It was a cold winter day and there was no need to think that anyone would venture out to disturb them. When you got an opportunity like this you didn't let it pass. "Ms." He called out. "I think you dropped something."

Carly turned frowning at him. She stopped and waited while he jogged up. "What?"

"I think this is yours." He pulled out his gun and fired four times at point blank range. He watched her drop knowing she was dead before she hit the ground. Whistling he stepped over the body, like it was a piece of trash, and continued on his way. It was a really great day.

* * *

A/N: From what I could tell by the reviews all of you will be happy that Carly is gone. Some of you however will be upset that Jason wasn't the one to kill her. That's okay, feel free to express your disappointment in your review. The reason I didn't have Jason do it was because I didn't feel Carly deserved to have the last face she sees be his. I debated whether or not to explain myself and in the end decided to because I have been battered over this story. If you are nasty or hateful in your review it will be deleted.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on TV. I got this information on the Internet then twisted it to suit my needs.

You guys are getting another update because of Silvermaj. There will still be two updates tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 49

Max was cold, not from the weather but from shock. He was bleeding badly but that wasn't what he was concerned with. He had seen Liz go into the water. It was late February and the water would be frigid. As small as she was it wouldn't take any time at all for hypothermia to set in. He needed to get help.

Using all his strength he managed to reach his phone in his coat pocket. Since they were working with Jason when they first arrived they had been issued company phones. Max managed to free the device and just before he blacked out he pressed the alarm. Help would come, hopefully in time to save his sister.

* * *

Elizabeth hit the water and immediately pushed herself to the surface. Instantly she went from warm to freezing cold. She could feel the heat being leeched from her body and it hurt. Carly had given her a good push so Elizabeth needed to get back to the pier to pull herself out. For a strong swimmer that would be no problem, for someone who could only dog paddle it was almost impossible. The current in the harbor was strong and it was carrying her away from the dock. People drowned in the harbor every year, something various posted signs warned about, some were never found. "M-m-max." She called out, but it wasn't very loud. She just didn't have the energy to project her voice. She was worried her brother was dead.

Her coat was dragging her down so Elizabeth fumbled with the last few buttons until she could push it off. She was shivering and her teeth were chattering while she tried to keep her head above water. She needed to keep her arms and legs moving so she wouldn't sink, a task that was becoming more difficult by the second. She was in trouble but the panic didn't start until the pain from the frigid water slowly started to fade. Her body was becoming numb; death couldn't be too far behind.

Using all her will Elizabeth began to move toward the wooden pylon. If she could get there she could climb out. Everything hurt and all she wanted to do was curl up and go to sleep. She was so tired. It seemed the more she struggled the further away the large wooden beam got. With one final push she reached her goal but she couldn't raise her arms high enough to reach the lowest rung. She was fighting hard but the current was too strong and her body too numb. "Max." She said softly sorry that he had to die because of her. "I'm sorry." She whispered as she sank below the surface.

* * *

The guys were still in the conference room. Jason looked at his watch. "We need to wrap this up. Elizabeth should be here in a few minutes." He was looking forward to seeing his girl. Leaving her all curled up in bed had not been easy. He was the boss he could have called someone in to over see the arrival of the merchandise, but this was a new customer and Jason wanted to make sure everything went smoothly this first time.

"Where are you going?" Johnny asked thinking he might tag along to irritate Jason. Or he could call Dara and see what she was doing for lunch. They were doing pretty good so far. She was actually a woman who could hold a conversation. It was nice change of pace.

"Where ever she wants to." Lunch was a meal Jason often skipped.

"Can we come?" Milo asked speaking for him and his father. Before Jason could respond everyone's phones chirped loudly. "It's Max."

"He's with Elizabeth." Jason said feeling an unnatural chill run through him. Max wouldn't send an alarm unless something was very wrong.

"Zander, where are Max and Elizabeth?" Francis was already calling to have the GPS locaters activated. "Okay. Max is on the docks, Elizabeth's phone is not responding." The men ran from the room.

* * *

"MAX!" Milo yelled running down the stairs. He knelt beside his brother feeling for a pulse. A large blood stain was spread across the back of his beige coat. "He's alive. Where is Liz?" He asked his brother.

"Max, where is Elizabeth!" Jason shouted at the large man. Looking around they didn't see her. Had she been taken? "Max." Jason tried again.

"Acqua." The injured man said. It was too faint to be called a whisper but they still heard him.

"Oh god no!" Jason said looking into the harbor. Without another word he ran and dove in.

"JASON!" Johnny wasn't fast enough to stop his friend from going into the water. "Do you see him?" Going in after him could be a death sentence. The water was well below freezing.

"No." Shawn was frantically searching as was Marco.

"Ambulance is on the way." Francis announced. Milo and Maximus were applying pressure to Max's wounds and Jason was somewhere in the harbor looking for Elizabeth. How the fuck did this happen?

"I see him!" Marco yelled and the other three men crowded around him just as Jason broke the surface with Elizabeth in his arms.

Johnny went down on his knees. "Give her here." He gently took the limp young woman from his friend and laid her on the dock. He started chest compressions while Francis handled the breathing. "She's freezing." Johnny had never felt skin this cold in his life. She was also blue and he didn't know if it was from lack of oxygen or the temperature. Her body forced up water but she didn't wake up.

Jason was next to him. "Elizabeth baby please." He pleaded grabbing her hand and rubbing it. "Please." He repeated. "WHERE'S THE AMBULANCE?!" He yelled.

"We can't wait." Francis decided. "Move Jason." He pushed his friend out of the way and picked up Elizabeth. "Let's go." They ran to the car. The cold water not seeming to have any effect on Jason. Once everyone was inside Johnny floored it heading for the hospital.

Jason and Elizabeth were in the back seat. The blonde mob boss had her on his lap and was rocking her back and forth. "Please wake up. Bella please open your eyes. Baby open your eyes and look at me." He kept pleading over and over again.

Johnny reached over and jacked up the heat, not knowing if it would help. "We are almost there." He'd blown through three red lights and was five minutes from the hospital entrance.

Francis was also in the back. He was vigorously rubbing Elizabeth's legs trying to keep her circulation going. Like Johnny he was horrified at how cold her skin was. He felt for her pulse in her ankle and could barely find it. "Hurry Johnny." She wouldn't last much longer and if she died he was worried that it would kill Jason.

Johnny pulled the car to a stop in front of the entrance and everyone piled out. Jason refused to release Elizabeth. "We need help!" Francis yelled as they entered the ER.

Alan was the first to reach them. "What happened?"

"She was in the harbor." Francis told the doctor. He was worried Jason was going into shock.

Epiphany was already coming with a gurney. "Put her down." Alan said to his son. "Jason you have to put her down so we can help her." When he still didn't respond Alan just took her from him.

"NO!" Jason yelled trying to get her. He was going after his father so Johnny was forced to put him in a headlock as the medical team pushed Elizabeth into a treatment room. "BELLA!" He screamed in what could only be called agony.

"Let them help her Jason." Johnny had a good grip but Jason was really strong and was struggling against his hold. Finally with no other option he ended up pinning the blonde to the floor.

"GET OFF ME! SHE NEEDS ME! BELLA!" Jason struggled against Johnny and now Francis. "I WILL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO! BELLA!" Jason yelled again.

"JASON! If you don't calm down I will sedate you." Monica said kneeling down in front of her son. She'd not seen him show this much emotion since before the accident. "Then you won't be able to help her at all." That finally seemed to get through to him and he stopped struggling. "Why is he wet?" She asked the two men with her son.

"He went into the harbor after Elizabeth." Francis said slightly winded.

"Jason, are you listening?" Monica asked him.

"Yes." He responded breathing hard.

"I need to check you out. Your friends are going to get up. If you try to go in the exam room I will knock you out for the rest of the day. Are we clear?" She felt for him but she would do it.

"Fine." He spit out.

"Get up." Monica ordered. She watched as Jason slowly got to his feet. Hypothermia would not be an issue Jason was sweating from struggling so hard. "Come with me. Let me look you over and then I'll check on Liz." Just as they walked toward the exam room the ambulance bay doors opened and Max was wheeled in. A second trauma team immediately swarmed around him.

"How is Liz?" Milo asked. Max was still alive but barely hanging on.

"We don't know." Johnny said. He was tired and sore. "They are working on her." He pointed to an exam room. The younger man was covered in blood as was Maximus.

"I need someone to fill out information." Nadine held up two clipboards. "I know it's a bad time but the more we know about the patients the better we can treat them."

Maximus took the forms for Max and Johnny took the clipboard for Elizabeth. He walked into the treatment room where Monica was taking Jason's temperature. "They need Liz's medical background."

Jason took the forms and started filling them out while Monica went about her business. A nurse came in and handed the doctor a set of scrubs. When she was done she took the clipboard. "Get out of those wet clothes. I'll check in on Liz." Monica said softly. It wasn't lost on her that Jason hadn't said one word to her unless she asked him a question.

"Do you need help?" Johnny could see that his friend was in pain.

"She can't die." Jason said in a horse whisper.

"She's strong and a fighter." Johnny believed that with all his heart. "Get changed and we'll get an update.

Jason handed his friend his gun and wallet before stripping down and putting on the scrubs. "Let's go."

* * *

Standing outside the treatment room he watched as they stripped off her wet clothes and began hooking her up to all kinds of machines. He could barely see her as the staff ran about in what could only be called organized chaos while they worked on her. When they hooked her up to a machine to help her breath he noticed Maximus was next to him. Monica walked up and seeing the two men who both clearly loved Elizabeth so much she came over to explain what they were seeing.

"The machine that they just hooked her up to is pumping warm humidified air into her lungs. Elizabeth has severe hypothermia so the best way to treat it is to warm her up from the inside out. The IV fluids are warmed as well." When Alan reached for a scalpel Monica stepped forward and closed the door. They didn't need to see that.

"Why did he pick up a knife?" Jason asked moving closer to the door.

"They are going to warm Elizabeth's liver to help her body flush out toxins and that will help her stay healthy. In order to do that Alan needs to make an incision. She'll most likely have scar." Monica told her son and the large man standing beside him.

"I don't care about a scar I just want her." Jason put his hand against the door almost as if he was trying to touch her. "I just want my girl back." He couldn't lose her now.

"Come on. Why don't you sit with the family? I called them and they are in the waiting area. I'll come back and get an update." Monica led both men to the lounge. She sat Jason between Lila and Emily who each took one of his hands in theirs. Maximus sat across from them. Milo had gone to give blood for which ever of his siblings needed it. Knowing they were in good hands Monica went back to watch over Elizabeth.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I'm not a doctor nor do I play one on TV. More Internet searching.

* * *

Chapter 50

Monica was back twenty minutes later and she knelt in front of Jason. "Alan wants to try an extracorporeal treatment. That's when they take Elizabeth blood and run it through a warmer so that when they pump it back into her it helps her body temperature to rise. It's the fastest way to bring her core temperature up. He needs your permission since you have Elizabeth's power of attorney."

"If it's so fast then why didn't they do that first?" Maximus asked the doctor.

"Who are you?" She asked the man.

"Elizabetta's father." Maximus told her.

Monica had heard from Emily about Liz's biological family finding her. "Because it's risky. Her heart could stop because she's so weak." Monica knew that both men wanted the truth.

"If they don't do it?" Jason asked fearing the answer.

"Then she'll most likely die." Monica told him. Elizabeth's body temperature was seventy three degrees when they brought her in. It hadn't risen at all in the time they had worked on her.

"Do it." Jason said not hesitating. He and his parents may not get along, but he knew that they were both world class surgeons. If Alan thought it would work then they would try it. Monica hurried off it wasn't lost on anyone that she was now wearing scrubs. She would be there in case Elizabeth's heart stopped. His girl was in the best hands possible.

Jason sat there praying as his grandmother squeezed his hand. Turning to her he placed his head on her shoulder and let the tears come. He could feel Emily's hand on his back and that just made him cry harder. His grandfather was also there lending his support to the girl he thought of as a granddaughter. He needed Elizabeth to fight, he needed her to come back to him. He didn't think he could survive without her.

* * *

"Damn, the first two bullets were fine, they didn't hit anything vital, but this last one broke apart when it hit his rib." It caused minor damage to a major organ. "Suction." Dr. Drake told the surgical nurse. "I need more light." He'd been in the OR for almost three hours fighting to save the man on the table. He was more dead than alive when they wheeled in him, but Mr. Giambetti was a fighter.

Patrick thought it was ironic that was operating on a member of the family he had helped to reunite not even a month ago. It seemed cruel to bring them together only to have two of them now fighting for their lives. "Call the blood bank and have them send up another four units." He instructed.

If he could find all the pieces of the bullet and keep the bleeding to a minimum Max would make it. He probably wouldn't even have that long of a recovery which was something of a miracle. The bullets hadn't caused them to remove any organs just take off a piece of the liver which would regenerate.

"How does his heart rate and blood pressure look?" Patrick asked. He had a bleeder. "Clamp."

"Heart rate and blood pressure are low but stable." The nurse told him.

That was fine he could work with that. "Hang in there Mr. Giambetti. We are almost done."

* * *

It was hours before a very tired Alan stepped into the waiting room. Instantly he was surrounded by everyone. "She's alive." Which was saying something. She crashed twice on them. But each time she came back, Elizabeth was a fighter and tonight she had proven that. Alan hoped she had more fight in her. "Right now she's unconscious and we don't expect that to change for at least a day. Her body needs to rest and heal. The good news is that her heart rate is stable." It was slow but stable. "We are going to move her to ICU in a few moments and we are going to keep a close eye on her. In addition to the hypothermia she has a couple of nasty scratches which were are treating." The harbor water was not the cleanest.

"Can I see her?" Jason needed to touch her just to let her know he was right here.

"You and her father can go sit with her until we are ready to take her upstairs. Epiphany and your mother are still with her and they can answer any questions you have. I plan on staying tonight just to monitor her condition. She'll get the best care we can give her." Alan told both men.

As Jason and Maximus walked to the door they heard Johnny ask about Max. They instantly stopped, they hadn't forgotten about Max they just wanted to see Elizabeth. Max would understand he would want his sister to be everyone's primary focus. Alan reported that he had taken three bullets but made it through surgery and the prognosis for a full recovery was good. He wouldn't even need physio after he was discharged all in all he was very lucky. Both men smiled.

* * *

Epiphany was talking softly to Elizabeth and Monica was holding her hand when the two men walked into the room. She looked so tiny was all Jason could think. Why didn't he remember her being so small? Monica moved from her spot and encouraged Jason to sit. "Bella, baby I'm right here." He told her taking her smaller hand in his large one and kissing her knuckles. She was still so cold.

Maximus stroked her hair softly. "You rest now and when you're strong enough you come back to us." He wiped away tears as he spoke. "We need you. Jason and I aren't complete without you, so you need to come back to us. We love you Elizabetta." He leaned over and kissed his baby girl's forehead.

Alan appeared in the door way. "We're ready to take her upstairs." As he announced that Epiphany and several others began readying Elizabeth to be transported to ICU. "Can I speak to the two of you?" He moved out into the hall. They watched as the young woman was wheeled onto the elevator. "Do you know how she ended up in the water?"

"No." Maximus answered. Jason didn't seem capable of speaking.

"I'm willing to allow one of your guards to sit with Elizabeth overnight. Right now she's in grave condition and she has to be closely monitored. As soon as we can we'll upgrade her to critical and then guarded. After that she can be moved to a private room."

"Why not one of us?" Maximus asked wanting to sit with one of his children, Jason was still staring at the elevator.

"When she wakes up she's going to need both of you to be sharp. Right now the best thing you can do for both Elizabeth and Max is get some rest. There is a chance she could come to tomorrow. She's going to be fragile when she wakes. If either one of you gets sick you won't be allowed anywhere near her." He looked at Jason. Alan knew the thought of being banned would get them to comply.

"You'll call right away if there is any change?" Jason wasn't going to leave if Alan didn't promise that.

"I give you my word." Alan told him.

Johnny took the first shift he was already at the hospital and simply wouldn't hear of anyone else staying. He had to change into scrubs and he wasn't allowed to speak but he was able to hold her hand and hopefully she knew that she wasn't alone, that everyone was praying for her.

* * *

At seven in the morning Johnny was shaken awake by Jason, who was also in scrubs. Silently Johnny rose and clapping his boss on the shoulder let him have the seat. Johnny made a call me sign and Jason nodded. If she woke up all of Port Charles would hear his shout of joy. With one last look back Johnny headed out. He snuck downstairs into Max's room. Visiting hours didn't start till nine, but he wanted to check on his friend. He was as quiet as possible since Milo was asleep on a very uncomfortable looking chair.

Max was awake. "How is Liz?" He asked in a weak voice.

"She's in ICU in critical condition." She had been upgraded early this morning. Johnny continued before his friend could ask. "Severe hypothermia."

"I failed her." Max blamed himself, everyone expected him too. It was just how he was.

"No you didn't. Max you took three bullets and still managed to call for help. When we got there you were one to tell us she was in the water. We wouldn't have looked there we thought she'd been taken. You didn't fail her. Jason and your dad don't think so, no one thinks so." Johnny was hoping he got through to the other man. "You do however need to get better so that you can help take care of your little sister." Johnny wasn't giving up hope.

"Is she going to make it?" Max had been praying since he woke up this morning.

"Liz is a fighter. If anyone can make it's her, but it's bad Max. She's going to need all of us. So get your ass in gear." Johnny wouldn't lie to his friend but he wouldn't strip him of hope. It was all they had right now.

"I don't know Johnny; the nurses here are pretty hot." Max said smiling. "Will you go to the church and light a candle for me, for Liz?" He knew that would be Johnny's next stop. He'd ask Milo but his brother probably didn't want to leave the hospital.

"If there are any left." Johnny knew that a lot of the guys already had. "Get some rest, I'll swing by your place and grab that book you are reading right now. Anything else you want?"

"Just for Liz to get better." Max told his friend.

"Amen brother, amen." The Irishman responded.

* * *

For three days they cycled through shifts in the ICU while Elizabeth slept. Jason took the day shift, beginning spelled for breaks by Maximus and Milo, the guards divided up the night shifts while their boss slept down the hall in the on call room. Despite arguing both Johnny and Francis were pulled off of hospital duty. They were needed to run the territory because Jason was pretty much useless right now. He was focused on Elizabeth getting better.

Jason had just come back from his two hour break which included lunch with his sister. She wasn't there to keep him company so much as to make sure he actually ate something. Milo rose to give him the seat, Maximus was visiting with Max. Jason sat and took her hand in his leaning over to give her a kiss on the forehead. He and Milo just looked at her for a moment. The younger man was turning to walk away when Elizabeth moaned. Both men froze as the nurse hurried over. In a ward this quiet that soft moan had been like a shout.

"Back up please." She told both men as she pushed a button to page the doctor.

Elizabeth moaned again and Jason had to resist the urge to push the nurse out of the way.

Alan came rushing in followed by Monica. They joined the nurse who reported the development. Both Drs. Quartermaine had been worried about the fact that Elizabeth was still unconscious. When she started to gag Alan spoke softly. "Elizabeth, sweetheart relax for me. You have a tube in your throat and I need you to relax while we get it out." He reviewed the chart and with a nod to the nurse they both donned gloves. Gently they removed the tube and waited anxiously for the young woman to breathe on her own.

For a full minute they watched her respiration and heart rate. Liking what they saw they exchanged high fives and smiles. Elizabeth really was a fighter. So far she was looking good. Now they just needed to see if she had any lasting brain damage. It was rare but it did happen.

"She's okay?" Jason was almost afraid to ask.

"It looks good so far. Son can you come over and see if you can coax her into opening her eyes?" Full consciousness would be better.

Jason sat back down and once again took Elizabeth's hand in his. "Baby can you open your eyes and look at me? Please." He asked in a soft voice. She moaned again. "Come on baby let me see those pretty eyes." His voice was growing husky as his eyes burned. "Elizabeth please." He pleaded willing her to comply.

Slowly her eyes opened and on a whisper she spoke. "Love you Jay." She said taking a deep breath and trying to focus.

"I love you too, baby." Jason leaned up to kiss her only to have his mother push him back.

"No kissing on the mouth. She's too fragile." Monica explained knowing Jason was upset.

"Hurts." Elizabeth sighed out.

"Let's increase her meds." Alan gave the nurse the dosage. Morphine would be best but it suppressed respiration and he didn't want to risk it. Turning to Jason and Milo he spoke again. "I need to give her an exam so you two need to step out. I'll be with you when I'm done."

They called Maximus and the three of them waited anxiously in the hall until Alan joined them. He smiled wide as he told them his findings. "She looks really good. Elizabeth is disoriented which is to be expected. She also doesn't remember anything after arriving on the docks with Max. I assured her he was okay. In time those memories may come back or they may not. We have to wait and see."

"So now what?" Jason asked wanting to know what they needed to do for her.

"Well, there is no sign of frostbite and the swelling on her skin is gone. Her respiration is a bit labored but we expect that, and her body temp is still on the low side. The most important thing is that her heart rate is strong and steady. We are going to move her to a private room, as soon as I know which one I'll let you know so you can get security set up." Alan felt like a proud parent. "Our two biggest concerns are keeping her body temperature stable and keeping her from catching pneumonia or any other type of infection."

"She's not out of the woods yet." Maximus stated knowing that they had got a lot of good news this morning.

"Not yet, but she is in sight of the tree line." Alan assured them.

Monica stepped out smiling wide. "Jason, Elizabeth is asking for you." Her son practically shot into the ward to get to Elizabeth.

"Thank you both. My sister means the world to me." Milo said tilting his head toward the bed at the end of the room.

"It was our pleasure." Alan told him meaning it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Still not a doctor.

New poll is up.

* * *

Chapter 51

After being moved to her room, the visitors started. First up was Emily who proceeded to cry all over her best friend. Zander ended up simply holding her while she clutched Elizabeth's hand. Johnny came in later, he didn't cry but it was a near thing. Francis cried which surprised no one. The big surprise came when Max was wheeled in. He got a smile from his sister but had to cut his visit short when her heart rate jumped, she was still upset that he got shot because of her. Max told her it wasn't her fault before the nurse wheeled him back to his room.

Jason, Milo, and Cody were sitting at a small table near the bed just relaxing. Maximus was with Max so Milo came to check on his sister. Cody had delivered lunch needing just to do something. He was dealing with guilt for not being on duty that day.

Elizabeth was sleeping so the guys were quietly talking. Mostly business and some sports. When Elizabeth moaned Jason popped up. She sounded like she was in pain. Suddenly she shuddered hard and an alarm sounded. Pounding feet could be heard as the staff responded.

"What's wrong?" Milo shouted scared by all the activity.

"Her body temp dropped below ninety five." Alan was checking her vitals. "ELIZABETH." He shouted relieved when she opened her eyes. That was a good sign.

Monica ran in. "What happened?" She had a standing order to be paged for any change in Liz's condition.

"Her body temp dropped." Alan was debating what course to take when Monica took over.

"Jason. Strip down to your underwear." Monica told him. When he just looked at her she yelled. "NOW JASON!" Alan knew where she was going and so did Epiphany. Years of working together had them moving in unison without a word being uttered.

Jason handed Cody his gun and started peeling off clothes. When he was down to his boxer briefs and socks Monica ordered him into the bed. Epiphany had already removed Elizabeth's hospital gown so that they would be skin to skin. Reaching under the covers Monica pulled off Jason's socks. Alan was already unfolding extra blankets. Once they had the couple cocooned everyone stepped back and waited. "Jason wrap your arms around Elizabeth but don't squeeze. Make sure you watch her IV line and incision. Try to make sure you two are touching as much as possible."

Jason did as instructed and instantly his body responded to the fact her bottom was nestled against his groin. He wanted to groan as his body stirred, now was not the time to get a hard on. Still he had to admit that this felt like heaven. His arms had been so empty without her. With his girl held so close he closed his eyes and just enjoyed having her spooned up against him.

"How …" Was as far as Milo got before he was shushed.

"Look." Epiphany said smiling. Already Elizabeth's temperature stopped dropping, it was a positive sign. "BP." The nurse pointed out.

"Look at that." Monica said also starting to smile.

"Sometimes it isn't about what we as doctors can do." Alan said clearly happy.

"What's happening?" Milo asked.

"Elizabeth's body temperature stopped dropping and is starting to rise." It was only one degree but they would take what they could get. "It will take a few hours still to get to where we are comfortable. Her heart rate, respiration, and blood pressure are down." Monica explained pointing to the screen.

"Is that good?" Milo asked not understanding what was going on.

"It's excellent. It's just what she needs right now. When your body suffers a trauma it works extra hard to heal, which in turn tires you out which makes your body work harder. It's frustrating but perfectly normal. Elizabeth is relaxing and that will help her in the long run." Alan said still grinning.

"But you didn't give her anything." Cody pointed out.

"Actually we did." Epiphany said chuckling and indicating the bed. "We gave her Jason."

"Jason is causing her to relax?" Milo asked smiling as well.

"Yup, I hope you are comfortable son you're going to be there for a while." They'd want him to stay for as long as he was able.

"Actually Alan." Epiphany said laughing harder. "They're both asleep." Sure enough both Jason and Elizabeth were out cold. And both of them were smiling in their sleep.

* * *

Jason spent the rest of the day wrapped around Elizabeth. He wasn't asleep like everyone thought. He'd waited too long to feel this again. He did not intend to miss a moment of having Bella in his arms. At dinner time Epiphany rousted him saying they needed to see what Elizabeth's body temperature was without him holding her.

He had just finished dressing when Johnny stuck his head in the room. "Got a minute?" He asked.

"Yeah." Jason stepped out into the hall but made sure to stay where he could see his girl. She was still sleeping, Epiphany said Bella would sleep a lot as she healed, but if she opened her eyes he didn't want her to think he had left.

"How is she?" Johnny wanted an update first.

"Okay. Her body temperature dropped earlier." Jason had been afraid when the alarm sounded. "Alan said it may happen again. I need to check in on Max." Jason had pretty much forgotten the other man.

"I have some news for you." Johnny wanted to let Jason know what was happening with the investigations.

"Go ahead." Jason leaned against the wall and closed his eyes.

"Carly hired Atkins." Johnny watched his boss's eyes popped back open. He hoped Jason was ready because the rest of the news was just as shocking.

"What?" Jason hadn't expected that.

"Spinelli has some program that can trace callers who block their numbers. It takes a while and Cal had quite a few. The kid found a phone number and it turned out to be Carly's cell phone. I'm guessing it was the first call she made to Cal." Johnny explained. "After that she must have wised up and started using burn phones."

"I want her dead." Jason didn't even hesitate to give the order.

"Already done. Unfortunately not by us, she was killed by our unknown dark haired man. Or at least it's suspected she was, since ballistics matched the bullets that killed her to the gun that killed Cal Atkins." Johnny had not expected that. This whole situation was fucked up.

"Shit." Jason said softly this just got more and more twisted. "What else?" He knew Johnny had more information.

"Carly is the one who shot Max and pushed Liz into the harbor." Johnny relayed. "The gun was found in her purse and she had Liz's skin under her nails. The skin under Liz's nails was Carly's. It lines up with scratches on Carly's wrist. The coroner thinks Liz tried to grab Carly to keep from going in the water."

Jason didn't know what to say. "Stay here and call me if Elizabeth wakes up. I need to see Maximus." The blonde took the stairs down to Max's room. When he got there he passed on the information that Johnny brought him.

"I knew that she was trouble, but I never would have suspected this." The older man said shaking his head. "Elizabetta's stalker must have been watching Carly. I'm guessing he saw her as a threat."

"We need to re-think Bobbie. He's killing people who hurt Elizabeth." Jason said softly.

"Or may hurt her." Maximus looked at Jason. "This is not your fault."

"I brought Carly into my life." Jason couldn't over look that.

"Sonny chose to keep her in his. When you walked away she chose to not let go. If you want to assign blame to yourself then you have to also blame Max and me." He said placing a hand on Jason's shoulder. "We both said that Elizabetta would be fine with just Max. You didn't agree." The older man reminded him. "This is no more your fault than ours."

Jason just nodded, not fully believing it yet. "We need to figure out what our next step will be."

"Max is getting discharged tomorrow. I will take him to the house. Elizabetta is not ready to leave yet." Maximus was thinking out loud.

"When she is it's time to take her home." Jason said looking at her father. "Hopefully she will be cleared to travel so we will come to Italy. It's not safe for her here. While we are gone Johnny and Francis can handle things. They can also keep looking for the stalker. Is your plane here?"

"Yes. I just need a few hours to have it ready to go." Maximus assured him. He was pleased to be able to take his daughter home. He just wished it had happened a different way.

"I'm going back up." Jason didn't feel comfortable being away from Bella.

"I will be up when Milo returns." The youngest Giambetti son was having dinner.

"I will let Elizabeth know." Jason said as he strode from the room.

* * *

"Why are you in the hall?" Jason asked Johnny as he noted the closed door.

"Mac and Taggert are here. They threw me out." You could hear in Johnny's voice that he didn't like that.

"Go home." Jason told his friend. As the green eyed man walked away Jason called out to him. "Johnny."

"Yeah?" His friend asked.

"Thank you." Jason appreciated that Johnny was taking care of things.

"No problem. You don't normally have the best taste in women, so we all have to help as much as we can when you get a good one." Johnny said grinning. He laughed out loud when Jason flipped him off.

The blonde mob boss opened the door and walked in. They weren't going to keep him out. His eyes locked onto Bella's and he relaxed. She looked tired and she was still too pale, but she was awake.

"If it isn't Anger Boy." Taggert hated Jason. The fact that he couldn't get any charges to stick to the thug burned him something fierce. He hadn't given up hope of sending the younger man to Pentonville for life.

"How are you?" He asked Elizabeth ignoring the two police officers. He wasn't in the mood for his normal back and forth with the surly Detective. He needed to make sure his girl was up to this.

"I'm okay." She said holding Jason's hand. "Mac said we are done."

"We do have some questions for you." Taggert like everyone else had been surprised that Elizabeth was with Jason. "You might want to have your lawyer meet you downtown."

The mob boss didn't say anything but he balled up his fist and tried to remind himself that he needed to be with Elizabeth and not in a jail cell.

Sensing the rising tension Mac spoke up. "You can come with us now or in the morning. I'm sure you don't want to leave Elizabeth alone." He was going to have to talk with Taggert again, and possibly remove him from this case.

With a smirk Jason looked at the Detective. He generally did not talk directly to the police. He paid his lawyer a lot of money so that he didn't have to.

"Just call us before you come." Mac told Jason and pretty much pulled his Detective from the room.

* * *

"She needs to stay away from him." Taggert couldn't believe that someone as nice as Elizabeth hung around with criminals.

"She's the victim of a crime and he is who she wants. You don't have to like it." Mac wasn't too keen on it either but he didn't let his personal opinions affect his work. "We both know that Jason didn't have anything to do with this." The evidence had closed this case before they knew it was open. The only loose end was the dark haired man who was on a killing spree. There was no evidence tying him to Jason.

"It just makes me crazy." Taggert said through gritted teeth.

"Get over it." Was all Mac said. "We aren't investigating Elizabeth Giambetti's personal life."

"What's up with that?" Taggert asked as he pushed the call button for the elevator. That had been a shock to both men.

"We both knew she was adopted. Her biological family found her." Mac said stepping onto the elevator. Still he had to admit the odds were staggering that the girlfriend of one mob boss would find she was the long lost daughter of another.

"We should look into them as well." Taggert suggested.

"Call Interpol. I'm sure they have a thick file to send you." Mac said as they headed to the car. He already knew they wouldn't find anything useful in the papers.

* * *

"I'm sorry I wasn't here when they arrived." Jason said leaning forward and kissing her on the neck. When she giggled he smiled.

"It's okay. Johnny said you were downstairs. I asked him not to call you. I was hoping that Taggert and Mac would be gone before you got back." Elizabeth wanted him to get back in bed with her. She would be sure to ask Alan when he returned. Since Jason stayed over night there was no reason they couldn't sleep together.

"You were trying to protect me?" He asked smiling at her. He wasn't going to take any time with her for granted.

"No, I'm selfish. I want you here with me tonight." She said smiling. "I don't remember what happened. Do they know yet?"

"Yes, Alan doesn't want me to tell you. He said if you don't remember it's because you aren't ready to deal with it." Jason knew a thing or two about missing memories. He was just grateful Elizabeth's amnesia wasn't from a head injury. "Max can't remember either."

"Alright." She respected Alan as a doctor. "How is Max?"

"Better, he's being discharged tomorrow." Jason told her.

"Good for him. It's sucks here." She shivered.

Jason looked at the monitor and noticed her body temperature was lower than when he first walked in. Without even waiting he toed off his boots and got under the covers. "If you get cold say something." He said holding her close.

"Okay." Elizabeth said getting comfortable. "This is my favorite place to be." She confessed.

"Mine too. There is nothing better than having you in my arms." Jason kissed the top of her head. He was looking forward to getting the all clear to kiss her lips. "Wanna watch a movie?" When she agreed they cuddled up and did just that.

* * *

His girl was in the hospital. He had failed her. How would he look at his beloved Lizzie knowing how badly he had failed her? He had allowed her to be hurt. There was only one thing left for him to do. Only one way for him to redeem himself. He had to get her away from Jason Morgan and all the poison people who surround him. Once Morgan was gone he could take her away to heal. His love would heal her and make this right. "Don't worry Lizzie, I'm coming."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

"I can't believe I get to leave today!" Elizabeth said grinning at Emily who was helping her get dressed. Her friend had shown up and promptly thrown Jason out of the room. She had a bag with a brand new outfit inside. Emily felt that this was an occasion to be celebrated.

"I'm excited about the fact that you're going to Italy. I will miss you." Emily knew it was one of Elizabeth's dreams to see Italy. The fact that she would have Jason and her family with her would make it that much more special.

"You are still going to come for Spring Break right. Jason said that we will have a place big enough for you to stay with us. He said you can bring Zander." Elizabeth rambled on.

"Yup, still coming. It'll be good to get out of the house." Emily admitted.

"Your parents still not happy with your school choice?" Elizabeth guessed.

"I get my letter yesterday. I'm officially a member of the fall class." Emily wished her parents would be happier for her.

"Congratulations." Elizabeth squeezed her friend's hand. "They will come around. Maybe you could do your year abroad in Italy."

"I'm going to study at Oxford." Emily had dreamed of that for years. "I'm waiting to tell them I'm going to be a business major. I'm thinking of phoning that one in." Monica was still hopeful Emily would go into medicine. "Okay. You look fabulous. Let me get Jase before he kicks the door in." Both young women laughed.

Sure enough as soon as Emily pulled the door open Jason was moving through it. "Don't you look pretty." He said making a fuss over her outfit. For the last week she'd been in hospital gowns so it was nice to see her in regular clothes. A thick sweater in a bright yellow, blue jeans, and sheepskin boots. Emily had also picked up a thick coat, hat, gloves, and a scarf. Alan had stressed that Elizabeth had to be kept warm. Hypothermia took weeks some times months to completely recover from.

"Thanks." She said blushing. When he kissed her forehead she sighed. They still were not allowed to kiss one another on the lips it was frustrating because she loved kissing Jason.

"Hello." Alan had seen the kiss and it made him happy. Jason would probably never be close to him and Monica again but he wanted his son happy. His daughter too. He needed to do better where his children were concerned. "I'm going to take one more look and then let you go." Epiphany was already coming in the room. "Out you two." Alan said to Emily and Jason.

"How are you feeling?" Alan asked the young woman as Epiphany took her blood pressure.

"Tired." Elizabeth was honest.

"That's normal." Alan said looking at her eyes before taking her pulse. "Your energy will return. When you get to Italy get a doctor and we will send a copy of your chart." She didn't need close monitoring but someone should be aware of what had happened. "Being outside is fine, if you start getting cold go in and get under some blankets. You can back slide very easily." Alan warned.

"Or you can cuddle with Jason." Epiphany had walked in on the two of them under the blankets several times this week.

"Yes. That will work too." Alan said trying not to laugh at how bright Elizabeth was blushing.

"Any questions?" He asked signing the discharge papers.

"Yes." Elizabeth's blush brightened. "Can Jason and I kiss each other now?" She was hoping that Alan would also hear the unspoken question she wanted answered.

"You may resume all normal activities." He told her knowing what she really wanted to know. "If you get tired then rest."

"Okay. Thank you Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth said happy.

"You are welcome, and I'm very glad you are doing better." Alan told her before leaving the room.

"Can I ask you something?" It was just her and Epiphany. She wanted to be sure she wasn't reading anything into Alan's words. It would suck to go to Italy and then get sick.

"You can have sex." Epiphany told her young patient.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said blushing all over again.

Epiphany just smiled. If her boyfriend was that fine that would be the first question she asked too. "You can go in." The head nurse told Jason.

"Ready?" He asked coming back into the room. At her nod he held up her coat while she slipped it on. Johnny was downstairs in the car, which was nice and toasty, waiting to drive them to the airstrip. They were not wasting any time. Maximus, Milo, and Max had already boarded the private plane.

* * *

Elizabeth didn't want to wake from her wonderful nap. Jason had suggested she get some sleep to help with the time difference. They had been in the air for several hours before she agreed. She and Max had argued about who would sleep in the bed in the back. She insisted he take it since he was more injured. He insisted she take it since she had stayed in the hospital longer. Finally Maximus intervened. He told Jason to take Elizabeth back, but leave the door open.

"Bella." The voice was soft and low as it tried to pull her from the best sleep she'd had in a really long time.

"Go away." She mumbled pulling the blanket over her head.

Jason chuckled it amazed him how many sides there were to the woman who owned his heart. Smart, funny, sexy, and right now very adorable. "Bella, baby, wake up." He said pulling the blankets down. She rolled over and gave him a pout. It took more will power than he knew he had not to lean over and suck that plump offering into his mouth. "We'll be landing in an hour I thought you might like a chance to freshen up."

"Mmmm." She moaned and stretched. "Okay."

His eyes instantly landed on where the material pulled tight across her chest. He hadn't asked Alan if he and Elizabeth could have sex. He hoped that Bella had. When she stood up Jason pointed out the bathroom and she made her way over. He enjoyed the way she filled out her jeans. A week without sex should not turn him into a leech. With her gone, he flopped back on the bed and took a moment to adjust himself. No way could he go back out to the main cabin until he had himself under control.

He was still stretched out when she returned a little while later. "What time will it be when we land?" She still wasn't sure about the time difference.

"Around six in the evening." That was why he hadn't let her sleep too long. "It will take a few days for your body clock to adjust."

"Are we staying with Poppa?" She asked lying down and putting her head on his shoulder.

"Only until I can find us a place of our own." Jason hadn't ever stayed on the Giambetti compound. He had visited on more than one occasion. "I'll look for something close."

"Jay can I ask you for something?" Elizabeth asked softly.

"Anything." He was surprised since she rarely asked him for things. Whatever she wanted he would make sure she got.

"Will you replace my necklace please?" Elizabeth wasn't big on material items but this she wanted back.

"I'll order it in the morning." It was a custom piece so it would take a few days to get it in.

"Thank you. I love you Jay." She told him burying her face in his neck.

"I love you too Bella." He planned on telling her that at least once a day for the rest of his life.

* * *

In better shape Jason went out and grabbed some coffee. He nodded to the Giambetti men who were scattered around the cabin. Drinking coffee or still sleeping. Even though he was in the small kitchen he knew the instant she entered the main cabin. Stepping out he had a mug of hot chocolate ready for her. He told Maximus to have it placed on the plane. When they got settled he would make sure the kitchen was stocked with chocolate for drinking, baking, and eating. He planned on spoiling her rotten.

Jason handed her a mug and she gifted him with a wide smile as thanks. Their eyes connected for a moment before she turned her attention back to Milo. He was giving her a brief history of Palermo. She couldn't wait to explore the region with Jason. She wondered if he would be able to get a bike over here?

Jason sat on her other side and when she leaned back into him he smiled. He took a few deep breaths. His body couldn't help but react when she touched him. He willed his erection away before reaching his hand out for Elizabeth's. When she turned to face him he asked. "Ready to see Italy?"

"So ready." She answered with a smile of her own.

"Buckle up we are landing momentarily." Maximus smiled at his daughter. He was thrilled to be bringing her home after all the time they had lost. He wanted to show her everything. He reminded himself to remember that the man sitting holding her hand had the same plan.

Both men watched as Elizabeth almost bounced in her seat.

"Excited?" Jason asked.

She nodded her head still not fully believing that she was about to arrive in Italy with Jason.

* * *

When they arrived at the Giambetti home Claudia was waiting. She had been beside herself with worry when her Uncle told her that Max had been shot. The fact that it was considered too dangerous for her to return to Port Charles meant they had to make do with phone calls. She immediately started fussing over him and Max blushed in delight. They had a family style dinner after arriving that was loud and filled with laughter. It was clear that Maximus was happy to be home and to have all his children with him.

"I have arranged for one of the guest houses here on the grounds to be prepared for you." Maximus told his daughter. "I am hoping that Jason will not by a house too soon or too far away." Both Max and Milo still lived at home.

Jason heard the request. "For this trip we would be happy to stay." He looked at Elizabeth and when she smiled he knew he'd made the right choice.

"Very good." Maximus smiled wide.

"Max needs to go lie down." Claudia said rising from the table. It was clear that she was appointing herself his caretaker.

Milo just smirked but he was happy for his brother. He'd been scared that he was going to lose both his siblings at the same time. "Yes Max, it's past your bedtime." He said just to be annoying.

Claudia smacked him on the back of the head. "Brat. Come on Max I will help you upstairs." Never mind the fact that Max had been moving under his own power for a week now.

"Milo show your sister and Jason to the guest house." Maximus knew they would want time alone.

"Sure thing Poppa. Come on." Milo rose from the table and headed for the door. "You are right down this path. You don't have a sea view, but you are over looking the gardens."

"It's warm here." Elizabeth said amazed.

"It never really gets cold in Palermo. Winter is almost over." Milo explained. But he still wanted to get her inside. "Make sure you dress warm." He knew the doctors were still concerned she might get sick. Both she and Max would be watched carefully in the coming weeks. Milo knew Jason had that covered. "Here it is."

"It's like something out of a fairy tale." Elizabeth said awed. It was not as large as the cottage on the Quartermaine estate but it would be perfect for her and Jason. She turned to her boyfriend and smiled. "It's perfect."

"You'll be here so yes it is." Jason said giving her nose a quick kiss.

"The heat is on so I'll let you two explore on your own." Milo said making a quick exit. The two of them hadn't had any time alone in days. He was sure that having him hang out was the last thing they wanted. He would have time with his sister in the next few weeks. "Buonanotte." He told them.

"Good night." Jason whispered in Elizabeth's ear.

"Buonanotte Milo." She gave her brother a hug before he walked away. "Let's have a look around." She said to Jason.

"After you." He held the door open and followed her inside.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I forgot to mention the poll on my page is also on the other sites where I post so all the results will be tallied together. I will let you know what's coming next before I post the story.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 53

"This is wonderful." Elizabeth said as she joined Jason back in the front room. The two bedroom cottage could only be described as quaint. She had explored every room briefly. Over the next few weeks she would do a closer inspection. "You don't mind staying?"

"When is comes to where we are staying all I care about is that it's safe and that you love it." Jason said smiling. "I figured you'd like being close to your family. I know there is still so much you want to know about them."

"I like that we are close but still have somewhere we can be alone. Is it odd that Milo and Max still live at home?" Elizabeth had been surprised when her Poppa had said that on the plane.

"In Italy children often don't leave home until they marry. Even when they leave they usually don't move too far away." Jason told her. "I plan to look for a place near here. I'm guessing that Maximus already owns the land adjacent to the compound on both sides. He will most likely gift it to your brothers when they marry." Jason led her to the sofa.

"Max may marry soon." Elizabeth said leaning into her boyfriend. "I like what I know of Claudia."

"She's okay I guess. She has a strong personality and likes to get her way." She reminded him of Carly in some ways. "She was not happy when Rudy named John as his heir."

"As long as she is good to Max I don't care about anything else." Elizabeth silently wished her brother luck. "I talked to Alan before I left." She started shyly.

"About?" He hoped she had asked about them kissing.

"He said I could resume all normal activities." She said looking up.

"All?" Jason could feel his body tighten.

"All." She confirmed.

He didn't hesitate to bring his lips to hers. He swiped his tongue across her lower lip and on a moan she opened to him. He relearned every inch of her mouth. Letting his tongue seduce hers into a sensual dance. When he pulled back he was breathing hard. "I missed that, missed you."

"I missed you too." She admitted feeling her eyes burn. "When I woke up in the hospital I was so scared but you were there holding my hand and giving me an anchor. I could feel you hands holding mine long before I woke." She shared with him. "I was so afraid that I wouldn't be strong enough to find my way back to you. To find my way back home."

"I was worried about that too." He tenderly brushed her hair from her face. "I thought I would lose you. When Max said you were in the water I experienced fear unlike any I've ever known. Now you're here with me, on my lap, safe. I love you Bella." He gave her a soft kiss.

"I love you too Jay. Can we go to bed now?" She asked wanting to be as close to him as possible.

* * *

The light was off in the master suite when they went upstairs and she didn't bother to turn it on. Before Jason could head to the lamp she stepped into his body and kissed him.

"If you are tired we can wait." He told her in a husky whisper. It had been a long day, not to mention that in the last few weeks her life had been pretty fucking hard. He wouldn't blame her if she slept for the next week.

"I'm not tired." Her response was soft.

The only light that was coming into the room was from the open curtains and since it didn't reach the bed Elizabeth was fine with that. What she wanted was enough dark so that she couldn't see Jason and he couldn't see her. In the cover of darkness she would able to make love to him fully. Reaching out she tugged on his belt loop. When he was once again close she didn't speak but simply began unbuttoning his shirt. He stood still while she began to undress him. Jason was her reward for fighting to survive. He got her and that was probably the greatest gift anyone had ever given her.

As she slid the first button of his shirt free Jason's cock swelled painfully and he had to fight to stay still. He had no problem allowing her to take the lead. In fact he loved when she decided to be in charge. Loved being at her mercy.

Once the shirt was open he pushed it off leaving his chest bare. Elizabeth wasted no time in running her hands over his skin. It was just as warm as she remembered from the last time they'd been intimate. It amazed her just how hard his body was. Physically he was so much stronger than she, but not for one minute did she worry that she wasn't safe. She leaned forward and licked his flat nipple and he moaned deep in his chest.

"I love having your lips on me." He fisted his hand in her hair. "I want you to know that anything you wish to do with me will always be appreciated."

She could hear the smile in his voice and it warmed her inside. She loved him so much. She would never take that for granted. That he risked his life to rescue her still amazed her. He was her other half. Her soul knew his. The fact that he loved her as deeply as he did left her humbled. And that more than anything was why she needed to be with him.

Elizabeth placed a hand in the middle of his chest and pushed lightly. Jason instantly laid back across the bed and was rewarded with her popping open the top button on his jeans. That was followed by her slowly lowering the zipper. His cock swelled further and he had to lock his jaw to keep from begging her to hurry. He wanted to be inside her more than he'd ever wanted anything in his life. It was amazing that how with one touch she could completely own him. This small woman had become the center of his life as essential to him as the blood that flowed through his veins. He hadn't forgotten that she was in danger from her stalker, but right now all that matter was the joy that they could bring one another.

"Will you take off your pants for me?" Elizabeth asked moving away from his heat. While he did she removed her clothes. There was a part of her that felt like a coward needing to be with him in the dark. But before leaving the hospital she'd taken a long look at the scar on her side. It was ugly. She understood that Alan had been in a hurry. She didn't want Jay to see it.

While she undressed he rose from the bed and walked until he stood behind her. When she moved forward into his waiting arms that first moment of contact, of her skin on his almost made her weep. In a very real sense she had come home. She lifted her face for his kiss and he was right there.

As they kissed Jason was unable to keep his hands still. She was so soft everywhere he touched. And so much smaller than him. It still gave him a feeling of awe that she had managed to endure so much. And it humbled him that she was here with him now. Willing to trust him with her body, her heart, her mind, and her soul. Precious gifts that he would give his last breath to protect. He needed her so badly he trembled.

His hands caressed every inch of her he could reach without taking his mouth from hers. When he was done he cupped her breast loving the soft moan she sighed into his mouth. He wanted to draw this out make it the best he could for her, but already he was harder than he'd ever been in his life. "Bella, baby, I need you." He murmured into her hair. He needed to be inside her before he embarrassed himself.

"I need you too. We can go slow the next time." She loved that they were so in tune with one another. That in this moment his need so perfectly matched hers.

Jason picked her up and placed her on the bed. His night vision was so good that he could see every curve of her body. She looked so alluring in the indirect moonlight. Like the sirens of Greek mythology. Maybe there was something to that since he could not resist her. He took a few seconds to drink her in, to let his mind absorb the beautiful sight before him. Her in their bed ready to be loved by him.

"Jay, hurry." Elizabeth urged.

"Are you ready for me sweetheart?" He would give her tender words because he feared that the joining to come would not be gentle. His need to possess her was bringing out a wildness in him he wasn't sure he was able to control. Lucky for him he sensed that same wildness in her.

"Yes." She answered as she reached out and grasped his throbbing cock. Elizabeth guided him to her core where she was wet and aching for him.

Jason couldn't hold back his groan as her essence covered his cock. He pushed inside slowly penetrating her tight core. The stunning creature on the bed was his in this moment and for all the moments to come. By planting his seed deep inside her the primitive beast inside him would be marking his territory.

By the time he was fully seated Jason was sweating. She was hugging him so tight he already knew that he wasn't going to last long. He took a minute to let her body adjust to the invasion and to gather himself. He reached inside for some control and started to stroke. Long and slow trying to maintain some control.

Elizabeth almost cried as her lover sank into her body. He was large enough that she had to stretch to accommodate him, but god did it feel good. Having him inside her felt so right like she was made just to be here with this one man. She had to bite her lip to keep from screaming.

She could feel his body trembling as he moved over her. And yes it was good but she knew it could be better. Jason was holding himself back afraid that if he showed her what he really needed it would scare or hurt her. Elizabeth didn't want him denying himself or her. "Jay." She said reaching up to touch his jaw.

"Is something wrong baby?" He was doing his best not to hurt her. She had walked out of the hospital this morning and he hadn't thought they would be allowed to be like this for a while still.

"I won't break. You don't have to hold back." It was hard talking with his rigid shaft pulsing inside her.

He seemed to fight some internal war before pulling out so that just the head of his cock rested at the mouth of her channel. "Don't let me hurt you," He told her in a gruff whisper before surging back inside.

She wanted to answer him, to assure him that she was right here with him but in that moment speaking was beyond her. Everything inside her simply exploded as he moved deeply with her body. This was what she needed. A joining so powerful it literally made her mind blank to everything but the man who owned her. And he did own her making it impossible for her to imagine any other man touching her. Deep in her body she felt Jason's cock swell more before the heat of his release pumped into her womb sending her spiraling into an orgasm so powerful that she couldn't even scream. She could only sob out her joy.

Jason's orgasm left him weak and trembling. His arms normally so strong were like noodles and he was unable to keep from collapsing onto Bella. Not that she seemed to mind. She simply held him close to her until he was able to roll to his side. Not wanting her to be to far away he made sure to tuck her close. He wanted to ask if she was okay or if she needed anything but simply couldn't all he could do was hold her close.

Elizabeth had never felt so cherished in her life as she did in this very moment. Lying in Jason's arms after such intense loving, was there anything better? She was crying softly and she probably was going to end up crying herself to sleep but that was okay. Jason understood she knew in her heart that he did. She could tell by the way he had gently gathered her close, holding her to his heart. Even now he was dropping gentle kisses to the top of her head just to let her know he was there.

Tonight they would sleep wrapped in each others arms, each knowing that they were loved.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

"Good morning." Jason nuzzled Elizabeth's neck to wake her. They had slept in this morning. He was hoping to lessen the effects of jet lag. "Breakfast will be served soon so we should get up."

"Get showered and then I'll take my turn." She said trying to burrow into the pillow. Even in Italy morning was not her favorite time of day.

"I thought we could shower together. I could get all those hard to reach places for you." She loved showering with him and he would be lying if he said he didn't love it just as much.

She started to accept but then she remembered the scar. Maybe she should just show it to him and get it over with. Or she could go see a plastic surgeon and have it fixed. While that last option would work it wasn't one that was available to her now. There was no way she was in shape to have surgery.

He felt her tense and wondered what was going on. "Bella?" When she didn't answer he tried again. "Bella is something wrong?" It hadn't escaped his notice that she wouldn't let him turn on any lights last night or that when they made love earlier this morning she stayed under the blankets.

Rolling so that she faced him she looked up into those blue, blue eyes and saw total acceptance, understanding, and love. She was being silly. "I don't want you to see my scar. It's ugly."

He knew instantly what she was talking about. His fingers had brushed over the area last night. "No it's not."

"You haven't seen it." She immediately countered.

"I don't have to see it. It's part of you so it can't be ugly." He said smiling at her. "Monica told me you would have a scar when Alan was treating you. Want to know what I told her?"

"Did you say that I could go to a plastic surgeon?" Elizabeth asked him.

"No, but if you want to you can. It's not necessary for me. I told her I didn't care about a scar I just wanted you. It's true I don't care. I have scars." He pointed to the bullet wound she treated. "You're alive and here with me, that's all that matters. If you are uncomfortable with me seeing your scar right now that's okay. You can take as much time as you need."

"I'm being silly." She leaned her head against his chest.

"No, you're healing. That means your body and your mind." He wrapped his arms around her. "It takes time."

"Not for you." She pointed out. "You shook off being hurt and went right back to your life."

Jason pushed to an upright seated position before reaching over and scooping up his girl. Once she was on his lap he started talking. "I wasn't fine. I was a wreck because I walked away from you. I wasn't eating or sleeping right. But I couldn't let anyone see that I was hurting. I had to pretend that I was fine so that no one thought I was weak. I had to play the part until everything was handled. You don't have to do that. If something is bothering you I want to know about it."

"Even something as silly as a scar." She said leaning into him. She was making a big deal out of nothing.

"Bella." He gently tilted her head up. "If you are having a bad day I want to know about it. If you are upset that you have a scar because you almost died I want to know about it. If the store is out of your favorite hot chocolate mix I want to know about it. If you get a splinter, I expect you to pick up the phone and call me because I want to know about it. You getting the picture?" He asked rubbing his thumb across her check.

"I get it. That's a two way street you know. I understand that you can't talk about business but you can always talk to me about your feelings." She looked up at him. "I'm so fortunate to have you in my life. I love you Jay."

"I love you Bella. With all my heart." He leaned down and gave her a soft kiss.

"Do you want to see?" She was still nervous but not wanting to hide.

"Okay." He let her go and she moved until she was kneeling beside him. Last night she had put one of his shirts on. Slowly she lifted the side until he could see the line of pink skin on her side. He gently touched the scar. "I came so close to losing you." He said softly. Leaning forward he placed a kiss on the spot. "Thank you for being so strong."

"I d like to shower now." She told him dropping the fabric.

"How about I go first and then you can get clean." He offered. He didn't want her pushing herself.

"I'd like to go together." She really did. She wanted him close.

"Then lets go." He replied kissing her knuckles before they got out of bed.

* * *

When they arrived in the dining room of the main house they found Milo sitting next to John Zacchara which surprised them both. "Hello." Elizabeth greeted their guest.

"Elizabeth." John gave her a big grin and a kiss on the cheek. Milo had filled him in on what happen in Port Charles. "How are you feeling?"

"Better thank you." She reached for a plate to help herself to some pastries.

"Morgan." John greeted Jason.

"Zacchara." Jason gave him a glare. That kiss would not be repeated.

"The ladies are on the patio." Milo told his sister. It was just a fact of their life that the women and men tended to gather in separate spaces.

"Alright." Elizabeth had her plate ready.

"I'll walk you out and introduce you to my girl." John offered. He noted Jason was still glaring.

"I'd like to meet her." Elizabeth hoped she was nice.

"Claudia is out there as well." John told her rising.

"Oh, if your sister is outside she can handle introductions." She saw Jason smirk at that and she wanted to roll her eyes. He was so obvious. There was no reason for him to be jealous.

Elizabeth took her plate and headed to the patio. She found Claudia sitting with another brunette who was close to Elizabeth's age.

"Elizabetta. Buon giorno." Claudia called out in greeting.

"Buon giorno." Elizabeth said smiling she was looking forward to getting to know the older woman better.

"This is Georgianna Jones, John's girlfriend. I have been telling her about you." Claudia made the introductions.

"Hello." Elizabeth tended to be shy when meeting new people. Especially other women. All those mean girls in high school had left an impression. It was clear that Claudia and Georgianna were friends that made Elizabeth feel a bit uncertain of her reception.

"Please call me Georgie." The other woman said smiling. "It's nice to meet you. Claudia has not stopped talking about your dress."

"It's nice to meet you too." Elizabeth sat and tried to relax. "That dress isn't that big of deal." She said brushing off the compliment.

"Trust me Claudia knows good fashion." Georgie said drinking her coffee. So this was Jason's new girlfriend. She liked her already.

Claudia also reached for her coffee. She was trying to stay calm.

"How is Max this morning?" Elizabeth asked the older woman who shook and spilled a bit of her coffee. "Are you alright?"

"He asked me to marry him." Claudia blurted out.

Elizabeth's eyes widened and so did Georgie's. "Congratulations!" Elizabeth said smiling.

Claudia gave a small smile. "It's not that simple. Right now he is talking to my uncle. If we don't get his blessing there will be no marriage." The two families long standing ties did not guarantee that Rudy would say yes. Nor did the fact that Max and Claudia were in love.

"Is this because of the Alcazar family?" Georgie knew more about what was happening in Italy. She turned to Elizabeth. "The Alcazars are a family from South America. The eldest son has been trying to get Claudia's attention."

"I'm sure everything will work out. I guess my father is with them?" Elizabeth wondered where her Poppa was.

"Yes." Claudia confirmed. "I am so nervous I cannot eat. I don't know what I will do if uncle Rudy says no."

"Let's be positive." Georgie told her friend. "And lets talk about something else." Dwelling on it wouldn't help. "Have you been to Italy before?" She asked Elizabeth.

"First time. I'm looking forward to having Jason show me the country." She wondered if they would leave Sicily at all.

"You should come to Naples." That was where the Zacchara's were based. "Claudia and I could take you shopping."

"If you can get the day off." Claudia grinned. "Georgie is a doctor."

"At such a young age?" Elizabeth was impressed.

"She's also a genius." Claudia told Elizabeth. "She passed the boards at fifteen."

"Wow." Elizabeth was impressed.

Georgie just shrugged. "I came here to practice for a year as part of an exchange program when I was eighteen and met John. That was three years ago."

Elizabeth wondered if long courtships were the norm in the mafia. Not that she minded. "Here comes my Poppa." Elizabeth saw him enter the main room followed by Max and Rudy.

All the men came out onto the patio. It would be Rudy who made the official announcement. "Come." The older man held his hand out to his niece. When she joined him he took her hand and placed it in Max's before kissing her forehead. "Be good to her."

Both Claudia and Max smiled wide. "I will." The eldest Giambetti child said before slipping a ring on Claudia's finger and kissing her while everyone smiled.

"We will sit down later and hammer out some details. For now everyone eat." Maximus commanded.

* * *

After a joyous breakfast Jason pulled Elizabeth out the front door. They were meeting John and Georgie for lunch. Milo was headed to the office. With Max still recovering he was going to work with their father. "I want to start showing you some of Palermo." Jason told his girl. "I am thinking that in a few days we can go to Venice for an overnight trip."

"I'd love that." Elizabeth was absolutely giddy at the prospect of exploring this country. "Georgie and Claudia invited me to Naples."

Jason just nodded. "If Claudia and Max marry before we leave the entire family will travel to Naples. The wedding will be there." He led her over to a sleek sports car and saw her pout a bit. "On our next trip I will take you around on a bike." He didn't want to risk it with her still recovering. "By the time we get home we should be able to take the Harley out."

"Alright. Where are we going today?" She wished she had a travel guide. She knew nothing about Sicily.

"I thought we would drive into the city and walk around. Anything that strikes your interest we can explore." He didn't want to rush. "If you get tired let me know. After lunch we will come back here for a nap."

"Okay." She knew that was the custom in this part of the world.

"Excited?" As if he had to ask.

"Happy." She corrected. Her guy was going to show her the country she had dreamed of visiting.

"Good." He pinned her between himself and the car kissing her until she was breathless. This afternoon after they napped he wanted to make love with her. He wanted to open the curtains and let the sunlight bath her beautiful body while he worshipped it. "While we are in the city I will order you a new necklace." He would also start looking at rings. Even if they didn't marry soon he wanted everyone to know that she was his.

Reaching up she cupped his cheek. "I'd like that."

Opening the car door he got her settled before getting behind the wheel and driving off the property.

* * *

A/N: I was asked if I had any more stories in the works. Yes, I do. I have two completed fictions. One is a Romance/Drama that is darker in the beginning but lightens towards the end. It's the story that goes with the poll question of whether Jason should leave the mob (you guys voted he should). The other was written in response to a monthly challenge on another sight I post on. It's a Romance with very light drama. The darker story is long while the lighter one is shorter. I need to wait until the poll on my page closes to know which one will be posted first. I am also in the first twenty chapters of another story, the one that goes with the TMK poll question. So yes you will be hearing from me after this story is done posting.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I've never been to Italy But the Internet has. :)

* * *

Chapter 55

Even though he told her they would drive into Palermo and see what interested them Jason set out with a destination in mind. He drove to the Piazza Marina which happened to be in the heart of Old Town. A historic district near the sea. He placed the parking ticket on the dashboard of the car and they set out to explore.

Hand in hand they strolled the streets. The first place she wanted to stop was the Quatro Centi drawn to linger by the statues. Jason explained to her that they were standing the center of the four districts that made up Old Town. She took time to examine a few of statues before telling Jason they could go. "You haven't looked at them all yet." He pointed out.

"That's fine, I'm sure there is plenty still to see." Elizabeth didn't want to hog the day. Jason was just following her from statue to statue.

"Bella, we will be here for many weeks and you can't see everything in a day." He said pulling her close. "We are here now so take the time and enjoy." He kissed her and when he looked up saw that an older couple was watching them smiling. He grinned back at them while Elizabeth blushed. "Go look at your statues."

"Grazie." She said moving off to get a closer look.

From there they strolled until they came to the Casa Professa, a famed Baroque church. This was something that Jason was excited for Elizabeth to see. They arrived in time for a tour that was conducted in English and joined the group. Tomorrow when they set out to explore he would need to make sure she had a camera. Although this would be one of many times she came to Palermo he was sure she wanted pictures.

Their last stop before lunch was the Regional Archaeological Museum. Jason had a love of history and Elizabeth insisted they do something that he would love. Turned out that artifacts fascinated Elizabeth as well. This time they didn't join the group but took their time walking leisurely from exhibit to exhibit.

* * *

They met John and Georgie at a wonderful little restaurant. Both women wanted to dine al fresco but both men shot that idea down. Had they traveled with guards it might have been a different story but since they did not eating outside left them too vulnerable. Despite the fact that Jason and John each had two guns on them.

"How was exploring?" Georgie loved Palermo but didn't get to come very often.

"Glorious." Elizabeth responded smiling. "I have dreamed of coming to Italy and I have to say I am not at all disappointed."

"Good. If you like it you are more likely to return. It's nice to have someone from the States to talk to. My sister comes from time to time, but she is more like Claudia than me." Georgie told Elizabeth.

"Like Claudia?" Elizabeth asked puzzled.

"She likes to shop." Georgie said laughing. "You will learn. Claudia is going to be here with Max after we leave and she will drag you out shopping." Georgie warned. "Wear sneakers."

"That bad?" Elizabeth wasn't much of a shopper. That was more Emily's thing.

"You can't even begin to imagine. I love Claudia but I feel like I've competed in an endurance sport after shopping with her." Georgie said as the waiter brought an antipasto tray. "I can write you a note if you like."

"I think Jason will protect me." Elizabeth said grinning. "No way is he letting me shop all day."

"You too cheap to let your girl buy nice things?" John poked fun at Jason knowing nothing was further from the truth. The guys had been listening to their girls chat.

"Elizabeth can buy anything she wants. I think she is referring to the marathon that is shopping with your sister." Jason corrected the younger man with a smirk. "You remember the last time we went out with her?"

John shuddered hard. "I wore a hole in a brand new pair of sneakers." He said only slightly exaggerating.

"You've shopped with Claudia?" Elizabeth asked feeling a bit jealous.

"It was completely involuntary. I was protecting John and he was shopping with his sister." Jason cleared up. His girl had nothing to be jealous of.

"You were protecting John?" Elizabeth found that to be surprising.

"Jason was in Palermo on vacation and a threat came up. Uncle Rudy asked him as a favor to keep an eye on me." John filled in the blanks.

"And you ran over his bike." Elizabeth said grinning wide as Georgie laughed out loud. Jason just frowned.

"I bought him a new one." John said clearly remembering thinking that the other family wouldn't need to kill him because Jason was going to.

All Elizabeth heard was that Jason owned a bike and it was somewhere in Italy. "Where is your bike?"

"In storage." Secure storage. "Near Rome. When we buy a villa I will have it shipped here." He told her, the bike would stay where it was for now. He had trouble telling her no and she shouldn't be on the back of a Harley at the moment.

"You are buying a villa?" Georgie asked. John still lived at home. "Is your father okay with that?"

"Yes, but for this trip we are staying with him." Unless he became overbearing and then they would move out.

The two women continued to talk until the food arrived. Food that Elizabeth never ordered. Apparently the men had taken it upon themselves to order for the table. As the plates continued to arrive her eyes got bigger and bigger.

"Lunch is the biggest meal of the day." Jason explained seeing her shock.

"I remember reading that. A small breakfast, a large lunch, and a late smaller dinner. But I didn't think they meant this large." Still everything looked wonderful and she couldn't wait to dig in. John and Jason had beers and while Elizabeth would love to take advantage of the lower drinking age and try some of the house wine, she was still on antibiotics.

Lunch was leisurely and they laughed a lot. After the walk back to the car they returned to the villa to enjoy an afternoon siesta.

The two couples parted ways at the garage. Jason led Elizabeth back to the cottage. They didn't say a word during the short walk, but right now nothing needed to be said.

This was just another thing about her first day in Italy she wanted to remember. She wanted to remember the look in his eyes and how he touched her. How loved and protected he made her feel as they kissed at the doorway to the home they were sharing.

They stepped into the bedroom then stopped next to the bed. The windows were open so the sunlight lit the room. Streaming across the bed and warming the sheets. How wonderful was it that they would make love in the light?

Jason let his hands glide up Elizabeth's arms until he was once again cupping her face. God she was so beautiful. Never taking his eyes from hers he lowered his mouth and kissed her. He pictured this in his mind, her standing with the sun bathing her. "Come and lie with me."

"Yes." Elizabeth said accepting his invitation. Sometimes the passion between them burned so bright they had to rush to completion. This was not one of those times. Today was all about simply drowning in one another. Taking the time to appreciate that they were here together.

"I love you Elizabeth." Jason whispered as he brushed his lips across hers. "For all my life I will love you."

She looked shyly away from him before bringing her eyes back to him. He always moved her so deeply. She hoped that this feeling never stopped. "My heart is yours Jason. Now and always." She raised a trembling hand and caressed his face. "Make love with me."

They still didn't hurry instead slowly undressed one another until they lay skin to skin, heartbeat to heartbeat. Jason linked their fingers together as he moved over her. Their eyes locked as he pushed into her until he was as deep as he could get. Until they truly were one person. "Love me." She said softly.

"Forever." Jason responded before moving. He set a slow pace of long strokes that teased them both with the promise of pleasure. The entire time they loved one another they kept their gaze locked. Not hiding what they were feeling. But bearing the deepest part of their souls to the person who completed them.

Elizabeth fell first and with her name falling from his lips Jason followed. Lying in the light both with smiles on their faces they finally slept.

* * *

She woke first and was surprised to find that she had hardly slept at all. Careful so she didn't wake Jason she slipped from the bed. She made a quick trip to the bathroom before dressing. Quietly she left the bedroom and then the cottage. Following the path she walked in the direction opposite the main house wanting to explore.

The stone path took her past the gardens and the pool. At one point it went right near the cliffs to reveal a breathtaking ocean view. Just last week this view would have inspired her to paint, it would have left her with desire to capture all that beauty. Now it just left her cold. The thought of being in the water terrified her. She was looking forward to Max teaching her to swim; now she didn't think she could even take a bath.

Shaking her head and refusing to give into sadness in such a beautiful setting Elizabeth continued her walk. She came to what she called a grove. Stepping through the soft leaves of a weeping willow she came upon her Poppa sitting on a stone bench. "Oh, I'm sorry." Elizabeth said coming to a halt. She thought she was the only one awake.

"Elizabetta." He said with a smile. "Don't be sorry, come and join me." He was surprised to see her out by herself.

"I don't want to disturb you." He had seemed deep in thought.

"You won't. I was talking with your mother." Maximus told her. "This area enclosed by the trees was her favorite spot. I had this bench put here after she died and when I need to feel her I come here."

"That's beautiful." Elizabeth said sitting beside him. "You loved her."

"I did. From the moment I met her I loved her." Maximus told his daughter. "I think that behavior like this will derail your matchmaking plans. No woman wants to share her man with his dead wife and I cannot let Maria go."

"If she is the right woman she won't ask you to give Momma away. When I first met Jason I was mourning my boyfriend. Even though when I look back now I can see that Jason and I were building what we have now from the first time we talked. He never asked me to stop loving Lucky. To this day I think there is a part of me that will always love him. It's separate from my love for Jason. I found a man who understands that Lucky helped make me the woman I am today." Elizabeth tried to explain. "Jason loves me and he is secure in my love for him. He's not threatened by Lucky. He has no reason to be."

"You Piccola are very wise. Jason is lucky to have you." Maximus was so proud of his daughter.

"Are you going to tell me what that means?" She asked smiling.

"No. I will let you ask Jason or Milo. I wouldn't want either of them to lose their job." Maximus teased. They sat in silence.

"Tell me one thing about my Momma. Something that makes you smile to remember." Elizabeth leaned her head on her father's shoulder.

"That is hard. There are so many." Maximus was silent for a moment. "The day I first met your Momma was at the Spanish Steps in Rome. She was sketching. I noticed that she came everyday at the same time so I did too. I was trying to figure out how to talk to her when some young boys ran down and bumped into her sending her colors flying. I was saying a prayer of gratitude as I quickly went over and took the opportunity to help her gather them again. After she bought me an espresso to say thank you. She spoke horrible Italian." He said laughing. "By the time she was done mangling the order I was in love."

Elizabeth looked up at him and smile. "Did you speak English?"

"Of course." Maximus grinned. "But even her mangled Italian was lovely to hear." He felt her shiver slightly against him. She had been out too long. "Let's go inside and I will show you some pictures. It will also make it easier for Jason to find you."

"Okay." Elizabeth stood and linked her arm through her fathers. Together they strolled back to the house.

They sat in the front room and Maximus took Elizabeth through his life with her mother. From their courtship to the last picture they took together before leaving for New York. He looked up at one point to see Jason watching. He was most likely just checking that Elizabetta was okay. Maximus tilted his head in invitation but Jason shook his head no. This was time for the two of them. "She was beautiful." Elizabeth sighed leaning into her Poppa. "You could see in her eyes that she knew she was loved. Grazie Poppa. Thank you for sharing her with me."

"Prego. You're welcome." He smiled at his little girl. In his heart he could feel Maria smiling as well. "Another time I will show you some of her things. For now we should go spend time with the rest of the family." Maximus wanted to see his children all together.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

"So Claudia what will you do when you move to Palermo full time?" Elizabeth and her future sister in law were out on the patio. They were sitting at a table across from the men. Lunch had just been served and everyone was relaxing. No one had ventured from the house today. John and Georgie had left three days ago and Elizabeth was taking some time to get to know the fellow brunette better.

"I have no idea. I will miss Naples and Milan. I love Milan. If you and I go into business I could run the fashion empire we will establish from here." Claudia was not looking forward to moving from home. She would need to find something to keep her occupied. The Giambetti's felt the same way as her uncle Rudy. Women did not belong in the business.

"I have no interest in running a fashion empire or designing clothes, sorry. I want to be an artist. Besides I will be establishing a charitable foundation in the coming year so I'll be busy running that." Claudia had not given up on the idea of mass marketing Elizabeth's dress. "But I've been giving some thought to what you might do." Elizabeth stated.

"Are you about to cause trouble Piccola?" Milo asked from his table. The nickname that their father gave her had stuck. He had been the one she came to for the translation. Milo was a bit miffed that since they'd come home he hadn't gotten any time with his sister.

"No." Elizabeth said to her brother before sticking out her tongue. "Jason and I were out yesterday and we passed a" she frowned "edicola." She smiled at remembering the word for newsagent shop. Elizabeth was slowly picking up the language.

"Very good." Claudia told her. She was practicing her English.

"There are no fashion magazines here in Palermo." Elizabeth said getting to the point. "You could start one. I even have a name for you."

"Really?" Claudia liked the idea. Her own publishing empire. "What do you suggest I call it?"

"Crimson. Since red is your signature color." Elizabeth wanted her brother happy. For that to happen his wife needed to be happy. Claudia was not the stay at home type. "You could get offices, hire staff. Maybe interview a rising artist or two. The magazine could cover fashion, design, and lifestyle."

"I like this idea of yours. What do you think Max?" Claudia turned to her fiancée.

"I think my sister is very smart." Max grinned at Elizabeth. He was glad that she liked his future wife. "And I think you would be wonderful at running a magazine." Even if she wasn't the Giambetti name would ensure that the publication wouldn't go under. If this was what Claudia wanted then this was what she would have.

"I will need to get an office first before I do anything else." Claudia said thinking out loud. "You could help me decorate it."

"I'd be happy too." That was something Elizabeth could get into.

"Good, now we can discuss something more pressing. My wedding gown." Claudia said turning the conversation back to fashion. "What are you going to design for me?"

"Claudia I've never designed a wedding gown in my life." Elizabeth told the other woman. "For a high profile event such as this you should go with a proven designer. But I'd be happy to go with you and give my opinion."

"Perfect. I will call Georgie and find out when her next day off is and we will fly to Milan." Claudia hurried from the terrace. She would show Elizabetta all the best boutiques to shop at.

"I made a mistake didn't I?" Elizabeth looked at the table of men who were all laughing at her.

Before Jason could tease her his phone rang. "Morgan."

"We found Dante Falconeri." Johnny told him. His second in command hadn't called in all the time they'd been away. Jason appointed him and Francis for a reason. They didn't need to run everything by their boss, but this he would want to know.

"Where?" He asked aware that Maximus, Max, and Milo were watching him.

"Dallas, Texas living under the name of Dominic Perelli." Johnny opened the report Cooper had run for him.

"Why did he change his name?" Jason asked. The murders had occurred far enough apart that he could have left and come back.

"As far as we are able to tell he wanted a fresh start. I sent Cody out to get a feel for the guy. He came back and said Dante is not doing anything illegal. He works as a mechanic, has a wife and baby girl. Dante got into a lot of trouble as a teen, feel in with a bad crowd, but since the name change has been squeaky clean."

"He's not our guy." Jason said frustrated.

"No. That leaves Bishop and Dimestico." Johnny told Jason. "We are still looking."

"Any new packages?" Jason asked.

"There are several packages at the house. One is addressed to Liz, but it's in one of those puffy envelopes and we haven't opened it." Johnny reported. All this silence from the stalker was making everyone antsy. Francis thought the guy knew Liz had left Port Charles.

"Bella." Jason called to Elizabeth. "Can Johnny open a package that came to the house for you?" He would never violate her privacy.

"Sure. I haven't ordered anything recently." She told Jason.

"Go to the house and open it. If it's a gift call me back." He instructed.

"Will do." Johnny promised before hanging up.

"They found Falconeri." Jason reported then repeated what Johnny had said.

"That leaves two." Milo was just as frustrated as Jason.

Since they were already discussing things Jason asked about the hospital staff search. "Any luck finding the doctor?"

Claudia came back. "Elizabeth come. I want your opinion."

"Okay. Excuse me." She said to the men.

"We know who the doctor was." Maximus said to Jason. "I didn't tell you because I didn't want you weighed down with keeping a secret from Piccola. I don't want her to know just yet. She needs to be happy for a while longer."

Jason let out a deep breath, there were only two names that would make her unhappy to hear. "Jeff or Carolyn?"

"Carolyn." Maximus said. "She wanted a child. She and Jeff were having trouble conceiving. She took Elizabetta because she felt that we would miss her less."

"You would miss her less?" Jason was having a hard time wrapping his brain around that. Because they had two babies they would miss the daughter less. What he did know was that this was going to devastate his girl. She didn't remember a lot about her mother but what she remembered was good.

"They moved to Port Charles to put distance between them and their crime. They used the money they were given to buy their house." Maximus finished. "We learned this from Amy Vining's diary. She was approached by the man because Carolyn gave him the nurse's name. But we are coming up empty as to who was behind the plot to begin with. Someone gave them all money." Maximus had been angry to find out that Amy had lied to him that day at her home.

"They stole her and then were killed five years later. Who was the coroner?" Jason asked wanting a name despite the fact that the man was dead.

"Dr. Greg Cooper, he needed the money to pay off gambling debts." Maximus told Jason. No matter what the excuse there was no way to justify taking his baby girl.

"I will tell her when we return to Port Charles. There is no reason to cloud her time here in Italy." Jason decided. This would hurt her badly.

"When do you plan to return?" Maximus asked there was something he wished to discuss with Jason. Since it was business he had hesitated to bring it up.

"That depends on the wedding." There would not be a long engagement. "As long as things stay quiet we will stay until after the festivities end."

"Six weeks." Max told Jason. "By then I will be completely healed." And able to enjoy his honeymoon he thought but didn't voice.

"Then in about eight weeks." That would give Emily time to come visit them.

"Would you consider taking Milo with you?" Maximus asked Jason. "With Max on his honeymoon I will stay here, but I would like Milo to go with Piccola."

"Is he visiting or are you asking me to hire him?" Jason wanted to be clear.

"Do you have an opening that he could fill?" Very rarely did someone in their business come right out and say what they wanted.

"I might." Marco was not happy as an enforcer. It wasn't that he couldn't do the job he just didn't enjoy it. There were other things he could do. Jason needed someone he could trust to over see the shipments; Marco would be excellent at that. Milo got along well with Francis and would be a good fit. "This would not be temporary. I would expect Milo to stay." Jason looked at the other man.

"I have no problem with that." Milo would be pleased to be near his sister full time.

"Then when we leave you can come with us. Bella will be happy to have you there. You are not living with us." Jason made that crystal clear.

"I was thinking I could move back into the penthouse at the Dorchester. It's good size for a bachelor." The spacious two bedroom suite was all he needed. He could stay with Poppa when he came to visit. Milo had also given this some thought.

"Good." The ladies are coming. The men all stood.

"Claudia has found a building she likes." Elizabeth announced.

"I need to go see it." Claudia was ready now.

"I will call our lawyer and have her meet you at the address tomorrow. Now it is time for siesta." Maximus said moving into the house.

* * *

Elizabeth was surprised to discover that her father's lawyer was a woman. An American woman named Diane Miller. She was funny and smart and strong. Within minutes of their meeting Elizabeth was plotting. This was the type of woman her Poppa needed. She would need to find out more about Diane before they left for the states."

"So how was the building?" Jason asked Elizabeth when she returned home. He had spent the morning working. Well most of the morning. He had also run into Palermo to pick up a few special items that he had ordered.

"Very nice. Claudia feels that it is perfect to launch her magazine. I love the fact that it's old." The four story structure was over two hundred years old. "When we buy our home can it be something old." Elizabeth asked leaning into him.

"It will be whatever you want. There's no rush. Or we can buy it before we leave and if there are any renovations to be done they will be finished by the time we return." Jason said smiling down at her.

"I don't want to spend this trip house hunting. I want to be relaxed and hang out with my boyfriend. I missed you this morning." She tilted her head back and he kissed her.

"I missed you too." He told her when he lifted his mouth from hers. "I have something for you."

"Really?" She asked grinning.

"Not that." But Jason's body was already responding. "Okay that, but not this instant." He reached in his pocket and pulled out a jeweler's box.

"Is that my necklace?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"It is. May I?" Jason turned her away from him. He had something different done with this one. When he had it secured Elizabeth walked into the house to the large mirror in the foyer. He watched her face as she saw the change he had made.

"Are these blue diamonds?" She asked turning to face him.

"They are. I love you in blue." Jason leaned down and kissed her again.

"Thank you Jay." The diamonds sparkled various shades of blue depending on how the light hit the pendant. "I know it's probably silly, but I missed the feel of this."

"It's not. I'm sorry how you lost the first one." Jason pulled her close and just enjoyed the feel of her against him.

"She's gone and we are moving on." Elizabeth held him tight. "And after siesta I will show you how much I love this necklace."

"Just after?" He grinned. They made love every afternoon.

"If you are really good, maybe before too." She walked away putting an extra bit of sway in her hips.

"I'm gonna be so good." He said to himself as he followed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owned GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement in intended.

* * *

Chapter 57

They dressed for dinner in her Poppa's house. Jason enjoyed seeing his girl in all the pretty dresses that she had either packed or purchased. After the meal was complete Claudia pulled out a stack of fashion magazines. She and Elizabeth began talking fabric, lines, and colors. The guys moved to another room to talk sports and other things.

While they were relaxing Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"The package at the house was another gift. According to the post date it arrived the day after Liz was hurt." Johnny told his boss.

"Hold on." Jason put his phone on speaker so the Giambetti men would be able to hear. He told them what Johnny had already said. "Go ahead."

"I'm not going to lie I had no idea what the hell the thing was. I had to show it to Dara." Johnny knew nothing about little girls and the things they did. "It's a bracelet made up of about a million knots. Dara said it's a friendship bracelet. You make it and give it away. It looks old."

"Go get Piccola." Maximus instructed his youngest son.

Milo came back with Liz. "Yes Poppa?" She asked Milo had told her there was another gift.

"Have you ever made a friendship bracelet for someone? When you were younger maybe?" Jason asked her when she came and stood beside him.

The question surprised her. "I made one for my friend Kelly, she showed me how. I made one for her and she made one for me, but I lost mine." You could hear the regret in her voice.

"Where were you at the time?" Jason asked, he would be the only one asking questions.

"At the Franco house. Kelly and I were the only girls so we roomed together. We got pretty tight." Elizabeth told them. That friendship made a hard time bearable.

Up until now he had only had two brief talks with Bella about her time at the Franco house. "What happened to Kelly?"

"She got moved, but I still saw her at school. Then she got adopted and her family moved to Tennessee I think. Shortly after she left I lost my bracelet. I was really upset. I didn't have a lot of friends at the time." Elizabeth told them. It had been hard holding onto friends with all the moving.

"What did your bracelet look like? The one you lost." Jason was holding her hand in his just to let her know she wasn't alone.

"It was red, blue and purple. Mostly red." Elizabeth told them wondering why they wanted to know.

"That's what he sent." Johnny's voice came across the line.

Elizabeth jumped slightly not realizing the phone was on. "Sorry." She mumbled.

Jason just pulled her closer to his side. "Your stalker sent it to you." He explained.

"He was in the Franco house then. I didn't notice it was gone until I was at the Bauer home and I was the only foster kid there." Elizabeth said thinking out loud.

Jason looked up and met Maximus's eyes. He and Bella's dad were thinking the same thing. Yes it increased the odds that the stalker was one of the two men they couldn't locate but it also put Kiefer back on their radar. Still their surveillance had yielded nothing on the pre-law student. "Do you want to keep it?"

"Will it be weird if I say yes? Kelly was a good friend. I still miss her. I'm not thrilled that apparently my stalker had it all this time but I'd like to keep it." She told everyone. "Johnny?"

"Yes." He answered.

"Was there a note?" So far everything had a note.

"The note read 'You always looked pretty in red'." He had it with the other gifts.

"It used to be my favorite color." She said softly not needing to explain further.

"Thanks Johnny." Jason said to his friend.

"No problem. What now?" He asked awaiting instructions.

"I need some air; I'm going to take a walk." Elizabeth told the room knowing they wouldn't want to discuss this with her present.

"Want some company?" Milo asked. His Poppa could fill him in on what he missed.

"Okay." She would like that. They stepped out of the room heading for the front door.

When she was gone Jason turned his attention back to Johnny. "We need to eliminate Kiefer Bauer as a suspect. Go back through the dates and see if they fit. We also need to find Bishop and Dimestico."

"We'll double our efforts." Hopefully they were both using their real names. Anything on the baby front?" Johnny asked seeking an update.

"No. This would be easier if Carolyn or Jeff had things we could go through. Tall olive skinned man is not a description that is helpful. Amy Vining only had her journals but no pictures." Maximus didn't want to let this go, but he was beginning to think he might not ever get the answers he was seeking.

The bomber died years ago, and now all the medical staff involved were also dead. It should be enough, but it wasn't. He wanted the person who ordered the hit. He wanted to look in their eyes and watch as they suffered for how his Elizabetta had been hurt. If it took the rest of his life he would find him.

"Maximus did you do a search on Carolyn or Jeff?" Jason wondered.

"No." He hadn't looked past them.

"Can your guy do one or do you want us to handle it." Jason now had a lot of tech support since Stan worked for him as well."

"You handle that." Maximus instructed.

"Johnny, get Cooper on that." Jason told his friend. Stan oversaw all the illegal business with Cooper as backup. Zander had been moved to the legal side of things which made Emily much happier.

"Right away. I'll hold the bracelet until you guys get back." Johnny responded.

"Can you send me Cody? Not here but to Venice?" He and Bella were leaving tomorrow to see the glass factories. She was very excited.

"I'll put him on a plane tonight." Johnny assured his boss.

"I'll have a room waiting. I'll send you the details." Jason had booked several suites at a luxury hotel not wanting anyone near them. He would put the guard in a room down the hall from them. Since Murano had a lot of markets, which his girl wanted to see, Jason wanted an extra set of eyes. Just in case. "Put him on the plane after you hear back from me. Anything else?"

"Nope." Johnny told him. "Things have been quiet."

"Good. Thanks." Jason ended the call. There was nothing else they could do. So for now he would let it go.

* * *

They stepped outside and Milo noticed that his sister hadn't grabbed a sweater. Slipping out of his jacket he held it out for her to slip on. He didn't want her to get cold. So far both she and Max had been doing well but they both still tired easily. The other morning Milo had walked into the den to find both of them asleep in front of a football game. He covered them both up before heading out of the house.

They walked in silence for a bit just enjoying each other's company as well as the crisp cool night. "Are you looking forward to the trip?"

"I am." She gave him a smile. "I am excited to see another part of my birthplace. Have you been to Murano?"

"Actually no." Milo told her. "It is not someplace that ever really interested me. I'm not really into art all that much. Sorry."

"It's okay. Art isn't everyone's thing." She didn't want him to feel bad.

"I think it's because I don't know anything about it. Once we return to Port Charles maybe we could go to the museum and you could teach me?" Milo was always looking for ways they could spend time together.

"You guys are coming back? Well I guess not Max." With him getting married Elizabeth figured she would see him whenever she came to Italy.

"I'm coming back. I'm going to be working for Jason." He was happy to be the one to tell her.

"Really, that's great! I was worried about how that would go. I've gotten used to having you all around and I was not looking forward to the separation. Having family close will be wonderful. Family, other than Jason of course." Elizabeth rambled.

"Of course." Although he didn't like to think of his sister and Jason too hard. He did enjoy the way she blushed when she mentioned the other man. His sister was in love and she was loved. She was happy and getting healthier by the day. There was nothing more he could ask for.

"Do you know what you'll be doing? Or am I not allowed to ask?" Elizabeth said grinning.

"I will be working for Francis and that's all you need to know." They were walking along the path that would lead to the place their father sat to talk to Momma. "Do you really think Poppa needs a lady?"

"I do. He is a very handsome man who happens to smart and funny. Momma would want him to be loved. I feel it in here." She touched her chest. "I think I have a prospect."

"You don't waste time do you?" Milo grinned. This ought to be interesting since Liz didn't know anyone here.

"Diane." Elizabeth told her brother.

"Miller? Our lawyer?" Milo said stopping in shock.

"You don't like her?" Elizabeth had only met the woman once but she seemed like the right fit.

"I like Ms. Miller very much. It's just that she's very outspoken." Milo told Liz.

"Poppa doesn't need a wilting flower. He needs a woman who will keep him in control. You Giambetti men will run wild if not stopped." She gave her brother the eye. "I hear things."

"Like what?" Milo asked suddenly nervous.

"Let's just say I was around the guys a while before we knew I was your sister. They forget I'm there and tell all kinds of stories." Both Max and Milo liked to party with pretty girls. While there was nothing wrong with that a different girl every week was just not a good thing.

Milo actually blushed. "I'm not even twenty one yet."

"I know. Just because I fell in love so early doesn't mean you have to. I just worry that you are not showing the women you are with the proper respect. How many hearts have you broken Milo?" She asked him.

"None. I swear." Milo believed that. He never made promises and even though he could be a bit of dog at times was always up front with the women he saw. They stopped by the cliffs and he saw her shiver. "Are you cold? Should we head back?"

"No, can I tell you something?" She asked her brother biting her lower lip.

"Sure." He could see she was uneasy.

"The water scares me now." She looked out toward the ocean. "Just the thought of being near it makes my heart race."

"That's not surprising. What you went through was terrifying." He put his arm around her and gave her a gentle squeeze. Then he turned them back towards home.

"I was hoping that Max would teach me to swim but now I don't see that happening." She confessed.

"You can't swim?" Milo hadn't known that. She must have been beyond terrified to end up in the harbor. His sister just shook her head. "Give it time and take it slow. You are going to Venice; sitting on the boats will be good practice. The water buses are pretty big so that shouldn't be much of a problem. Don't push yourself, there's no rush." He told her.

"You're right." She said smiling, relaxing as they got further from the water. "I am so excited to be able to visit the Murano Glass Museum. Home of the most famous glass in the world." She couldn't wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 58

They had breakfast with the family before boarding the Giambetti private jet and flying to Venice. They would stay in the famed city and travel to the Island of Murano by water bus. During the short trip Elizabeth thought about the fact that before coming to Italy she'd never been on a plane before. How spoiled was she that the only way she'd even flown was by private jet. She shared this observation with Jason who told her there was a wonderful perk of traveling this way. He kissed her and they necked for the entire flight.

Their flight landed and a porter loaded their bags onto a waiting private water taxi. This boat and driver would be at their disposal for the length of their stay, which Elizabeth learned on the plane, would be more than one day. Jason told her there was no point in coming to Venice and not seeing it.

Just looking at the water was enough to make her breathing increase. She had been preparing herself to ride the water bus, Milo told her they were large and she could sit inside and not look at the water. This boat was a speedboat and she didn't know if she could handle riding in it.

"Bella?" Jason noticed that she had tensed as they approached the dock.

"I…" She said looking at him.

Her eyes were large with fright and he was concerned because she was also trembling. Taking her to a private spot he pulled her into his arms. "Baby what's wrong?"

"The water." She finally said.

"The water?" Jason repeated confused before the problem dawned on him. He remembered their talks of Venice and he'd been so focused on showing her the city that it didn't occur to him that she might have problems because of what had happened with Carly. "Elizabeth I am sorry. We can return to Palermo." He would have them file a flight plan right now.

"No." Elizabeth said still in his arms. "I have always wanted to see Venice and Murano. Carly does not get to take this from me. I can do this if you help me."

"What do you need?" He was so proud that she wanted to face this.

"Can I sit on your lap on the boat?" Having him close would make this easier for her. She would sit there with his arms around her and her eyes closed.

"Absolutely. Let me know when you are ready." They would wait all day if necessary.

"Let's go now." She said to him. She would do this while she was feeling brave.

They walked back holding hands. Jason picked her up and carefully boarded the boat. She had her face buried against his neck and a tight grip on his shoulders. Once they were seated he nodded to the driver. If the man thought them odd he was smart enough to keep his mouth shut.

"Where are we staying?" Elizabeth asked as the boat pulled away from the docks. Him talking to her would help.

"I know how much you like history so we are staying at the Luna Baglioni, it is the oldest and most luxurious hotel in all of Venice. You will love it." Jason told her and felt her smile.

"Have you stayed there before?" She asked him trying not to think about the fact that the entire city was surrounded by water. It had been her dream to ride in a gondola, she hoped to someday to do that but it would not be happening on this trip.

"Yes. Whenever I came here for business I stayed there." Honestly Jason didn't care about what a hotel offered. All he needed was a bed. Sonny had said that it would look bad if Jason didn't stay at the best hotel and eat in the best restaurants. As for Bella, he wanted to stay at the best because he wanted to spoil her.

"I cannot believe that I am really here, with you." She sighed softly. Relaxing some. She was in his arms the safest place there was. "All my dreams are coming true."

"Maybe later you'll sit with me and under the stars you can make some new ones." He whispered against the shell of her ear.

"I'd like that." She whispered back. If all the boat rides were like this it wouldn't be too bad.

* * *

Jason didn't tell her to open her eyes until they were in the lobby of the hotel. He set her down and let her look around. He heard her sharp intake of breath and watched as she tried to take everything in at once.

"It's beautiful." The crystal chandelier that dominated the large space and reflected the sun light had her mesmerized.

"I think she likes it." Cody said coming over with the key card for their suite. He had gone through the rooms earlier to make sure everything was fine.

"Cody." Elizabeth said smiling. "When did you arrive?" She had not been expecting him.

"Last night." The guard told her.

"The markets in Murano are very crowded." Jason explained. "I wanted an extra set of eyes."

"Are you staying here?" Elizabeth asked her friend. She had missed him and the other guys. She would want him comfortable too.

"Right down the hall." Cody grinned at his charge. This life wasn't going to change her and that made him happy. Some women quickly adopted an air of entitlement. That wasn't ever going to happen with Liz. He could already tell by how she treated him and the rest of the crew.

"Let's go upstairs so you can see the room." Jason took her hand a led her to an elevator that was off to the side. "This is the only elevator that goes to our suites." He showed her how to call the elevator using her room key.

Even the elevator had the opulent touches that were found around the hotel. Including a beautifully adorned chaise lounge. Elizabeth examined it while the guys looked on. "The workmanship is stunning. This is all hand sewn." She murmured to herself.

The guys just grinned. "I think we will learn a lot about craftsmanship over the next few days." Cody told his boss.

Jason just nodded his agreement. Watching Elizabeth light up with the joy of her discovery was exciting. She was all but vibrating with life. It only served to drive home how close he'd come to losing her. "Take tonight off. We will leave here at eight tomorrow morning." He told Cody. "Elizabeth is having trouble with the water so the ride to Murano may be rough."

Cody nodded, knowing why she was afraid. The fact that she was willing to go anyway showed her strength. "Private water taxi?"

"Yeah." Jason responded still watching his girl.

"Get one with a top." Cody suggested.

Jason just smirked. "I should have thought of that." It wouldn't solve the problem but it would help.

"You covered everything else. Leave something for the rest of us to do." Cody told his boss. He knew that by tomorrow it would have occurred to Jason. They reached their floor and Cody watched the couple enter their room before going into his.

* * *

They walked into the suite and Jason pulled her close giving her a soft kiss. "Go explore. Come find me when you are done." Based on how she was during the elevator ride he knew she would be a while exploring the large two story suite. He planned on just enjoying watching her.

Walking into the suite was like stepping back in time. It was clear that the furniture was antiques that had been lovingly cared for and she was sure in some cases restored. The colors and fabrics and textures made it impossible to decide what to explore first. The large marble fireplace with ornate ironwork drew her eye and she walked over to get a closer look.

Elizabeth's exploration was halted when lunch arrived. She'd been so adsorbed in her examination of the hutch in the library that she hadn't noticed the staff arrive and set everything up. Jason wanted to eat outside so he had a tent placed on the large veranda. Not only would it give them a measure of privacy but it would block Elizabeth's view of the water. He wasn't sure if just the sight of it was enough to make her uneasy or if her reaction was to being on the water but he wanted her relaxed.

"This looks wonderful." Elizabeth told him smiling as she took a seat. "Thank you for letting me look around. I've totally been ignoring you."

"You can make it up to me this evening." Jason told her filling her glass with sparkling water. Last week she finished her antibiotics and had started sampling the local vintages. Since she was not much of a drinker she generally only had half a glass at dinner time.

"I think that can be arranged. I can even join you in that fun." She told him trying not to blush. Last week she'd gotten her period and while it was a good thing. The doctors wanted to make sure everything was still working like it should. She had missed being close with him. Though she did make sure that he was satisfied.

Jason smiled. "Good, it's more enjoyable when we have fun together." He laughed when she blushed bright. It amazed him that she could still be so shy with him. "What is the plan for tomorrow?" They would do whatever she wanted.

"I was thinking we could go on the two factory tours in the morning." Jason had arranged private tours of two of the most well known glass producers. "Then have lunch, while Murano is shut down for siesta we could go the museum. In the afternoon I'd like to visit the market. That way we don't have to carry bags around all day."

"I can arrange to have our bags taken to the boat and stored, so if you'd like to re-arrange the order of the day that's fine." Jason told her. "The markets will be less crowded in the morning."

"That's a good point. We could shop and then do a tour, see the museum and then do another tour." Elizabeth took a bite of food and gave it some thought. "The tours are by appointment?"

"The tours are when we show up." Jason told her. He knew his girl could look at art for hours so he made sure that everyone was flexible. She would not be rushed. "If we only make one tour because something else catches your eye it's fine. This is whatever you want. If you want to go to Murano on more than one day we can do that as well. We don't have to be in Milan for five more days. We can go right from here and then return to Palermo after."

"I don't want you and Cody to get bored." She was aware that they would be following her around.

"I'm with you so I won't get bored and Cody gets paid to follow you around." Jason reminded her. "Don't worry about us, we will be fine."

"Is there anything in Venice I must see?" She had read about the famed city but hadn't expected to see it on this trip. "What is your favorite thing?" She's like to see the city through his eyes.

"The Basilica San Marco." He told her. "I go every time I'm here." Jason had a passion for architecture something not a lot of people knew.

"Will you take me to see it? I've seen pictures. I would like to see it in person. You can take me to your favorite spot." Elizabeth asked linking their fingers.

"It would be my pleasure." Jason kissed her knuckles. "Eat; I feel a nap coming on."

* * *

The master bedroom was just as grand as the rest of the suite. An enormous four poster bed complete with curtains dominated the room. Elizabeth kicked off her shoes and crawled to the center of mattress. "Come here Jay." She said extending her hand to him.

How on earth could he resist such an invitation? He removed his boots and joined her. As his lips touched hers he lowered them both to the mattress. "Look up." He whispered in her ear before kissing a path down her neck.

It was hard to get her eyes open but she did and was greeted with a mural of angels on the inside of the canopy. Even here there was art. "Make love to me." She requested. "I have missed you inside me."

"Il mio angelo." Jason whispered as he opened her dress and kissed the valley between her breasts.

"Il mio cuore" Elizabeth responded arching as he took a nipple into his mouth.

They loved one another slowly and thoroughly. When they drifted off to sleep they were twined around one another lying heartbeat to heartbeat both smiling.

* * *

A/N: Hi! I've been getting some PM's asking if I might do a GeJo story. While I try to never say never, I honestly do not see it happening. I do like the couple just not enough to write a full story for them. For those looking for a GeJo story check out **Amidst the Storm by BeckyFan1999**. I am currently following it and have it in my favorites. It's a great read.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 59

The ride to Murano was short, only fifteen minutes, but Elizabeth was still shaking by the time it was over. When they were back on solid ground Jason found a shaded spot and they just sat quietly while she calmed some. Cody made sure they were not disturbed.

When she felt better they set off for the markets. Elizabeth was by nature not much of a shopper so she didn't buy much but she did spend a great deal of time looking at the various items. "Do you think your grandmother would like this?" Elizabeth pointed to a beautiful vase that was a stunning green. "Her roses would look amazing in that and her birthday is coming up."

"I think she would love it." Jason said calling over the proprietor. For Emily she picked a necklace made of glass beads. Jason agreed that it was perfect for his sister. Edward got a paperweight of vibrant blue. The same shade as Lila's eyes. "Are you going to buy anything for yourself?" He asked his girlfriend.

"When I see the right thing yes." She assured him.

"Just remember most of these items are hand made so they aren't mass produced." He didn't want her to miss out on something she really wanted.

"Um-hm." She said as a shop caught her eye. The guys followed her as they moved into a glass blowers store. Inside an older man was working a piece of glass; right now it was just a blob of molten minerals waiting to be formed. Elizabeth was enchanted.

The older man noticed them and smiled. He spoke rapidly in Italian, to fast for Elizabeth to catch so she looked to Jason who translated. "He wants to know if he can help you."

"What is he making?" Elizabeth asked and waited while Jason spoke.

"A bowl." Jason told her.

"The yellow is amazing. It's like melted joy." She said in an awed tone. While the man didn't understand the words his smile showed he felt the meaning. Jason translated and the artisan laughed before speaking.

"He wants to know if you would like to try." Jason said to her.

"Really? Oh yes please." Elizabeth grinned wide and smiled. Jason translated while the older man helped Bella learn the steps to take. After a while Jason stepped back when it was clear that communication was no longer a barrier. Like artists all over the world they found a common language in the art.

"My grandfather never lets anyone try." A younger man came out and stood with them. "He's known for being ornery. Your young lady has charmed him."

"She has that effect on a lot of people." Jason said watching her form the glass under the tutelage of what was clearly a master glass blower. When she finished her smile was brighter than the bowl she held.

"I did it! Look Jason." Elizabeth was as proud of this as any painting she had ever created.

The older man spoke and Jason once again translated. "He would like for you to have that."

"Oh. Grazie. Will he make something for me, to buy?" She knew what she wanted.

The grandson translated this time and the artisan smiled in agreement.

"Jason will you take this to be wrapped please." She wanted him gone. He moved to the front of the store and Elizabeth turned to Cody. "Do you speak Italian?"

"Fluently." The guard told her. It was clear she wanted something for Jason.

"Good. I would like a small piece of glass. Two shades of blue. For a ring." She explained and Cody relayed the message. With each word the master glass blowers smile got wider.

"Amore." He said to Elizabeth.

"Si, amore." Elizabeth agreed.

He got right down to it. Letting Elizabeth tell him when the colors were just right. With them perfected she moved into the shop proper to look at the other wares for sale. Four more bowls, several glass plates, and two vases later they left. Along with the custom made piece of glass that would be the focal point of the ring she designed for Jason to wear.

* * *

From the market they moved to the first of the factory tours. It was a wonderful experience but it lacked the heart of the little shop in the market. Still Elizabeth found a few things to purchase. She wanted to give something to her Poppa for the house and she wanted something for Milo's place back in Port Charles. She was also looking for something to give Claudia and Max as a wedding present. If she was home she would just paint something but here she didn't have her supplies, although it would be nothing to get some.

Lunch was enjoyable. They had the typical large midday meal and Elizabeth began to worry that she would be too sleepy to make it through the museum. Once they got moving she was fine.

While the exhibits were the main focus, the building itself was magnificent as well. The Palazzo Giustinian was the former residence of a bishop. He donated it to the Torcello diocese which eventually was abolished. The Venice Patriachate owned it before donating it to Murano. Now it housed the most extensive glass collection in the world. They took a moment to study the architecture before entering and walking around.

The main exhibit was dedicated to Amalric Walter a French glass master. His style was pate de verre. Many different cultures throughout history used this technique but the French elevated it to a new level. Elizabeth was totally taken in as she moved from one piece of art to another. Stopping to read descriptions for those that really spoke to her. Jason and Cody quietly followed behind.

"Let me know if you get bored." She told him as they moved into a second room which housed more of the collection.

"Not gonna happen." Jason was enjoying himself and Cody had stopped to read a description or two himself.

Three hours later they emerged back outside. "Can you stand more glass or have you had enough?" Elizabeth teased.

"I heard from the staff at the hotel that the afternoon markets are completely different from the morning ones." Cody told Elizabeth. If asked he would have said glass was glass but after today he would be looking more closely. He had been surprised to discover how interesting the process was.

"Really?" Elizabeth hadn't known that. "Would you mind if we looked again? Or would you like to go to the other factory tour?"

"I think you didn't enjoy the tour this morning as much as the markets." Jason told her.

"The tour was great." She didn't want him to think she didn't appreciate it, she had.

"But there was more heart in the market." He knew how she thought.

"Exactly." He always got her.

"Maybe someone else will let you blow more glass." Jason said pulling her close.

"That was an amazing experience." She would never forget it.

"Melted joy." He whispered in her ear.

"Every color has an emotion." She told him. "Not only do you see it, but you feel it in here." She tapped his heart.

"I'm learning that." He told her. "Let's go to the market and see what trouble you can get into."

* * *

Cody was right the afternoon market was different. The same vendors but different items. Elizabeth did more shopping. Buying pieces that she hoped to one day put in their home in Palermo. She even bought something for Cody since he had been patient in following her around. She didn't tell him if was for him, she would surprise him later.

As the hour got later Elizabeth began preparing herself for the boat ride back to the hotel. It was only fifteen minutes and Jason would hold her the entire time, but she was still not looking forward to it. The fact that she had this fear made her angry. She used to love the water and wanted to be able to put this part of her life behind her. Carly was not going to win.

"Bella?" Jason said her name for a second time. She had zoned out on him. Not the good kind where she got lost in her art. He could tell by how stiffly she was standing that she was thinking upsetting thoughts. Didn't take much of a leap to figure out what. He wished he could kill Carly all over again.

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" She turned to her boyfriend.

"I asked if you wanted the platter." It was bright orange and she'd remarked on the color.

"I think I would. We could have barbeques and use it for salad. Green would look fantastic against that." They'd need to get a grill first, but she didn't think Jason would mind.

While she looked in the next shop Jason turned to Cody. "I am going to make arrangements for use to leave Venice in the morning."

"Milan or Palermo?" Cody asked his boss.

"Milan. I want you to accompany us." Jason told the other man.

"That's not a problem. I didn't pack light." Cody figured Jason would want him to stay. "Is it the water?"

"Yeah." Jason watched as Bella pointed out a hand painted vase. It was just too soon for her to be here. He would bring her back when she was feeling stronger.

* * *

"Baby come here." They were back in their suite at the hotel taking a break before going downstairs for dinner. They were having a casual meal and Cody was joining them.

She joined him on the settee, sitting on his lap. "I had fun today. Thank you for taking me to Murano."

"I'm glad. We're leaving for Milan in the morning." He told her. The flight plans had already been submitted. "We'll have breakfast on the plane."

She sighed and leaned against him. "I want to argue and say that I am strong enough, but I think you're right. There is no point in staying here if I can't enjoy the city. I would be willing to wait here at the hotel while you go visit the Basilica." She offered.

"I'll wait until I can show it to you." Jason said leaning forward and kissing the tip of her nose. "We will come back."

"I hate feeling like this. I haven't even taken a bath since it happened and I love taking baths. I know it's silly but I can't seem to help it." Elizabeth said quietly.

"I bet I can help you with that." Jason said smiling. He didn't think it was silly at all, people drowned in the bath all the time.

"How so?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Let me show you." Jason picked her up and carried her to the master bedroom. They would not be going downstairs for another two hours so they had plenty of time for what he had in mind. "Trust me?"

"With my life." She responded without hesitation.

He took them into the bath room and sat her on the padded bench in front of the vanity. Walking over to the oversized claw foot tub he turned on the water adjusting the temperature then putting in the stopper. He stripped first before helping her out of her clothing. "Ready." He asked tilting his head to the tub.

She chewed her lower lip and nodded. Jason got in first and waited until she was ready. Once she joined him, he sat them down with her between his legs. "Okay?"

Elizabeth leaned back against him and nodded. "Yeah." She smiled and leaned further back so that her head was resting on his shoulder.

"Have you read any travel guides on Milan?" He asked.

"Not a one." She told him relaxing further. Apparently adding Jason made every situation better. "Have you ever been?"

"Only once and that was with Claudia and John. So the only things I've seen are the boutiques." Jason said laughing. "I swore I'd never go back."

"I don't expect you to go shopping with us." Elizabeth said letting him off the hook.

"I'm not. Cody will accompany you along with the guards Claudia and Georgie have with them." Those poor men would need first aid by the time they were done. "If you get tired have Cody bring you back to the hotel." He planned on asking Georgie to keep an eye out.

"I promise. I'm doing better." She didn't tire as easily.

"I know I want that to continue." Jason kissed the nape of her neck. "Are you ready to move onto the next part of the treatment?"

"You mean this isn't everything?" Elizabeth asked him with a smile.

"Bella we are naked in the tub, what makes you think I would let an opportunity like this pass?" He let his fingers slide down her arm. The softness of her skin always amazed him.

"So what comes next?" She asked him fully meaning the double entendre.

"You." He said kissing the skin behind her ear. "You again and then me."

He helped her turn so that she was straddling his hips and she put her arms around his neck "I really like the sound of that."

"Good. This will go so much better if you are enthusiastic." He told her pushing against her lower back to urge her closer. His erection rose between them as he kissed the hollow of her neck. "I want you to know I'm happy to spend the rest of the night here if we have to." He said against her throat.

"I don't think that will be necessary. But we might need to repeat this again just to make sure its working." She told him only blushing slightly as he pulled back to look at her. The longer they were together the bolder she became.

"Whatever you need to feel better." The mood was still playful but the words were serious. His hand came up to cover her breast and she arched into his touch. He circled her hard nipple with his thumb and she moaned.

"I love the way you make me feel when you touch me." She told him loving the feel of his strong hands on her body. The fact that he could be so gentle always amazed her.

"My beautiful Bella." He murmured dipping his head to suckle against her.

"Jay." She called his name. "I want to feel you." She told him.

"Come to me then." He said moving to the other soft mound. Without another word she rose up on her knees and impaled herself on his cock.

They both groaned at the incredible feeling. When she started to move Jason grabbed her hips to still her. Keeping her against him he continued to suck her nipples as his thumb found her hard nubbin. Gently he rubbed circles around the hard bundle of nerves until he could feel her inner muscles pulse against his shaft.

"Jay, please I need to move." She begged him. This was torture of the most pleasurable kind.

"No." He said feasting on her neck. She bucked hard against his hold but he didn't release her. Kissing her deeply he touched her clit harder and she shattered moaning into his mouth. "Now baby, ride me." He commanded letting her go.

She moved over him and pleasure zinged through her system. Even though she'd just come she could feel the pleasure crest again.

"God baby, I'm so close. Come again and take me with you." He begged her. He couldn't really move unless he wanted them to go under the water so he urged her on. Words of praise alternated with words of pleading. He didn't want to leave her behind.

She rode him, loving how he felt as he filled her. As her body stretched to admit his thick staff she could feel every single vein and ridge. And the heat, god the heat of his skin as it rubbed against hers. She bit her lip to keep from crying out. Every single time it just got better and better.

"Come." He demanded again as he lightly bit her earlobe.

Elizabeth leaned forward and kissed him deeply wanting to be connected to him as completely as possible as her orgasm rolled through her. Jason's cock lengthened and thickened stretching her even more as he came. The feel of his hot release spurting inside her pushed Elizabeth into a third tremendous release. When she came back to herself she slumped against him.

"So we can do this again?" Jason asked smiling as he held her close.

"I think I can be talked into it." Elizabeth smiled as well. This didn't cure her but it did make her feel loved, which is what he was after all along.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

After a day of shopping with Claudia both Elizabeth and Cody staggered into the suite where Jason was waiting with the Giambetti's and collapsed on the sofas. The four men who were playing poker all chuckled. "I'm in good shape." Cody told them. "I'm the same weight and size I was when I was in the Corp. I survived boot camp and special operations training. I've been in combat on more than one tour. I've never been this exhausted in my life."

"I warned you." Jason said shaking his head. He looked over to where Bella was lying on the couch. "Are you okay?"

"She didn't find a dress." Elizabeth said not moving. "She wants to go out again tomorrow. When we were in our eighth boutique I asked Cody to shoot me and put me out of my misery. He said no. I want him punished."

Milo just snickered. "It was just shopping how bad could it have been?"

Elizabeth sat up and looked at her brother. "You can go with me tomorrow. Cody you can have the day off."

"All right." Milo didn't ever back down from a dare.

Cody simply looked at Jason who smirked and nodded. "Thank you Liz." The guard was going back to his room and planned on soaking his whole body. He had no idea how Claudia did it. And in heels no less. 'Weaker sex my ass' he thought to himself. "Good night." He wanted to get moving while he still could.

"Codardo." Milo said calling his friend a coward as he stood up.

"We will see what you have to say tomorrow night." Elizabeth responded before Cody could. She was looking forward to watching her brother suffer.

"You have no idea what you are in for." Max told his brother.

"It's just shopping." Milo repeated smugly.

Jason just shook his head and answered his phone. "Morgan."

"We had a development." Francis told his boss.

"Hold on." Jason put the phone down. "Bella would you go lie down please?"

"Sure." Elizabeth wouldn't mind lying down she really was very tired. She made sure to close the door behind her.

"Go ahead." Jason put the phone on speaker in the middle of the table.

"Jeff Webber has a brother named Thomas Hardy; he lives in Boulder and is also a doctor. According to Jeff's will Tom was named Liz's guardian." Francis reported. "When Jeff died Tom became the trustee for the fund set up for Liz. All the insurance money and liquidated assets went into it."

The men sitting around the table, now including Cody, all looked at each other. "How is it that Elizabeth went into foster care?" Jason asked his friend.

"Tom refused guardianship but remained the sole trustee over the account." Francis told them. "Before you ask the fund contained just over one million dollars at the time it was set up. Now there is just under two hundred thousand."

"He stole her inheritance." Max said shaking his head. "Because what she had happen to her wasn't enough."

"She won't care about the money." Maximus added. "It's the fact that he turned his back on her that will hurt. She had family, aside from us, who should have been there to care for her."

"I'm sending Shawn and Hank to talk with Dr. Hardy." Francis told his boss.

"Hardy. Shit, that was Audrey's last name." Jason really didn't like where this was heading. If he was right then this would hurt worse than anyone of them knew. "Are they related?"

"He is her son from her second marriage." Francis had hoped Jason would miss that. He should have known better. "Jeff is her son from her first marriage. He did not wish to be adopted when his mother remarried thus the different last name."

"Audrey had to have known that Elizabeth was her granddaughter. Why didn't she say anything?" Jason asked the room. Everyone recognized that he wasn't looking for an answer.

"I have information on Audrey as well." As soon as he made the connection Francis started digging.

"Let's have it." Jason instructed.

"Audrey was born and raised in Port Charles. She and her second husband left when both Jeff and Tom were in college. Dr. Steve Hardy and Audrey went to work for Doctors without Borders. After Dr. Hardy died Audrey returned home. This would have been when Liz was thirteen. I have no records indicating that Audrey knew of Liz at that time. When Liz was fifteen her grandmother visited Tom, it was after that trip that Audrey approached the social service coordinator looking for Elizabeth."

"She tried to find her." Maximus said slowly.

"It looks that way. After Elizabeth's confession to the school nurse Audrey was given temporary custody of her granddaughter. She wasn't a certified foster parent so she had to have used the family connection. It was the therapist that worked for protective services who told Audrey not to say anything. He felt it was too much for Elizabeth to deal with on top of everything else."

"But she never said anything. Even after Liz moved out." Jason didn't understand that.

"I can't tell you why. I can tell you that Audrey left everything she had to Liz. Tom has already taken possession of the assets. The lawyer said Elizabeth never came forward. How they managed this one is still being looked into since a will is in probate for a year in New York. I am assuming money changed hands between the attorney, Tom, and a judge but I can't prove it yet." Francis finished up. "It seems like Audrey wanted to do the right thing but ran out of time."

"I want Shawn to call me the second he knows what is going on." Jason was pissed. Bella had entirely too much shit heaped on her by people who meant well. The Webbers intended to love her but set in motion events that led to his girl being brutalized and scared. Hardy had a lot to answer for.

"Will do. I will also let you know what we find out about the lawyer." Francis told his boss before hanging up.

"I need to talk with Elizabeth, she will need all of us to support her." He didn't expect this to break her but he knew it would hurt. He also knew that she wouldn't want him to withhold this information from her any longer.

"Can we stay?" Maximus asked Jason.

"No, it would be best if I did this alone." Jason stood and so did everyone else. "She may call you tonight, if she doesn't please respect her need for space." The other men nodded before heading out.

* * *

Jason took a moment to get himself ready. He was angry that he even needed to have this conversation with Elizabeth. For her Uncle to do what he did was low, and no explanation he offered would make it any better. After sitting out on the terrace for a short while Jason walked over to the bedroom. He opened the door and found his girl sitting on the bed reading a travel guide. "I'm hoping to get some sight seeing in at some point." Since the left Venice early everyone had joined them. She said looking up and smiling. The smile slipped from her face as he came closer. "What's wrong?"

"Come here to me." Jason said holding out his hand. When she did as he asked he sat them in front of the fireplace. "We got some information from Port Charles tonight."

"Oh, no. Is someone hurt? Is it Francis or Johnny?" Elizabeth couldn't think of what else would upset him so much. "It's not Emily or Edward or Lila is it?"

"No, baby. No one is hurt." Jason said trying to calm her down. "Francis and Johnny have been looking into what happened when you were a baby and we have more information."

"Okay." Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "I'm not sure I want to know. I mean I get why Poppa wants to know but does it really change anything?"

"What we knew already doesn't change anything, but what we learned tonight can." Jason wrapped her tight in his arms. He would start with the only thing that could be considered good news. "It turns out that Audrey was your grandmother."

"What?" Elizabeth looked up at him shocked. "How is that possible?"

"She was Jeff Webber's mother. Jeff was her oldest son from her first marriage." Jason told her. From here on out it would only get harder. "Jeff never told her about you."

"So it was just a coincidence that she ended up my foster parent?" Elizabeth found that hard to believe.

"No. She knew who you were. Audrey had to tell protective services that she was family in order to get custody of you. She never told you because the therapist said at the time it was too much for you to handle." Jason explained he could feel Elizabeth trembling.

"Why didn't she say anything later, we stayed close." Elizabeth didn't understand why Audrey would keep something so wonderful to herself.

"If I had to guess, I'd say she kept quiet because of what your uncle and your adoptive parents did." Jason got himself ready.

"I have an uncle?" Elizabeth asked shell shocked.

"Yes. In Boulder." Jason told her.

"What did he and my parents do?" Her voice trembled slightly.

"I love you Bella please remember that. I love you and so do Maximus, Max, and Milo." He was looking in her eyes as he spoke. He was about to destroy her whole world.

"Jay, tell me." She said softly.

"Carolyn was the person who stole you from your birth parents." Jason watched as she crumbled.

"No." Elizabeth's beautiful blue eyes filled with tears as she pushed away from him and stood up. "Why would you say something so horrible about them? They loved me!" She shouted.

"Baby I know. Carolyn couldn't have children of her own and she wanted you so much. Someone approached her and paid her to take you away from the Giambetti's." He watched as she wrapped her arms around herself and sobbed.

"Stop!" Elizabeth didn't want to hear any more. All the memories she had of Jeff and Carolyn were good and loving. How was she supposed to reconcile that with what Jason was telling her? "It hurts." She sobbed. She felt like her heart was being ripped out.

"Baby." Jason walked over and held her tight. "I'm so sorry. Maximus had his men check twice. What they did was wrong but you are correct in that they loved you." He decided to get the rest out. "They left a will naming Tom Hardy, Jeff's brother, as your guardian he refused but kept the trust that Jeff set up for you. Somehow Audrey found out about the money and it led her to you."

Elizabeth's legs gave out and Jason picked her up. She was still sobbing as he sat back in the chair. There was nothing he could do to make this right for her so instead of speaking he just held her and rocked her.

"Don't let me go, please." She was gripping his shirt tight and crying against his shoulder.

"I won't." He promised her. "Do you want me to call your father?"

"Not yet…I can't." She told him. The words were mumbled but she knew he understood. "I just want it all to go away for right now. I just want to not have to think about it. Please make me not think about it." Her mouth found his in a desperate kiss.

He kissed her back and poured all the love he had for her into it. "Tell me what you need baby." He asked as he pulled his mouth from hers. Sex right now was not the best idea even though he loved her and she loved him it could still muddled things between them. He never wanted her to feel that he took advantage of her.

"Just you. Just us. Can we go to bed and you hold me? You're the only person I trust right now. I need you to be close to me." She knew it wasn't fair to her father and brothers but at the moment she had a right to be selfish. She couldn't handle being around anyone but Jason.

"Absolutely." They both undressed and slipped between the cool sheets. He wrapped his arms and leg around her and just surrounded her with his strength. They would talk more later. There were things he knew that she would want to know. He would tell her the truth and one lie. When she asked he was going to tell her Tom Hardy was already dead. Because once Shawn was done getting all the information he could he would make sure the man got what he deserved. He wouldn't make a habit of lying to her, but she would not carry the burden of this decision. When she finally slept he sent up a silent prayer that she would find some peace, if not he would be here to comfort her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 61

At two a.m. Elizabeth woke up. Jason was still sleeping and she was feeling restless. Gently she slipped from the bed before quietly dressing. A look back showed her Jason was still slumbering so she slipped out of the bedroom and then out of the suite. She knew enough to not leave the hotel without a guard but she just needed some space to think. So she went downstairs to the garden.

This early it was deserted and Elizabeth found a bench to sit on. In the last month her entire life had changed. She went from an orphan who got adopted only to become an orphan again before stumbling across her biological family who thought she was dead. It was a lot to wrap your brain around.

The family she found could not be more loving. The Giambetti clan was tight knit and when she arrived they instantly included her in that closeness. The family she created with Jason and the guys was the same. She understood their hesitation in the beginning but once it was clear that she was Jason's girl all the guys accepted her. The family she lost turned out to be filled with liars and thieves.

Carolyn in her grief stole her from her real family. Tom in his greed rejected her and Audrey in a need to protect her lied. It was that last one that hurt the most. Elizabeth would have been thrilled to know Audrey was her grandmother while the woman was still alive. Now what could have been was lost forever.

"Snap out of it Elizabeth." She muttered she was depressing herself. Elizabeth leaned back against the cool wood and shut her eyes. She should focus on what she had now, two big brothers, a loving Poppa, and Jason, a man who would literally kill for her. She would never bring it up but she knew Tom Hardy wasn't long for this world. Instead she was hurting because of what could have been but wasn't. The sound of footsteps had her sitting up. "Hi."

"Can I sit down?" Max asked his little sister. Since coming home he had not gotten much time with her. They were just getting to know one another well when they got hurt.

"How did you know I was here?" Elizabeth asked moving over so that he could sit down.

"The overnight guard told us." Max informed her.

"No one else is anywhere in sight." Elizabeth looked around and didn't see anyone.

"There is an overnight guard who monitors the hall once everyone else turns in. He saw you leave the room and get on the elevator. When you got off on the lobby level he had the desk clerk tell him where you went. If you had tried to leave the hotel he would have called someone to follow you." Max explained.

"Instead he called you." Talk about big brother watching.

"No, I was awake and checked in. He told me you were here. Jason will have a cow if he wakes up and you are gone. Did you even leave a note?" Max asked smiling.

"No." Elizabeth answered sheepishly. "I did something foolish didn't I?"

"Yeah. If we didn't have the guard then no one would know where you went. Poppa would have had men searching the city for you. No one is saying that you can't go out, just be smart and safe about it." Max told her. He wasn't trying to lecture her. He wanted her to understand the realities of their world. "Why are you down here?"

"I needed to try to quiet the voices screaming in my head." She told him. "Life is very complicated right now."

"You've had to deal with a lot since meeting Jason." Max understood what she was talking about.

"I wouldn't change a thing because I have him." Elizabeth said smiling. "Having him led me to having you."

"Piccola you are the best wedding present a guy could get." Max said grinning. "How are you feeling? Not the family drama but physically?"

"Better, I don't get so tired anymore. You?" Elizabeth asked him. They hadn't talked about that day.

"Better as well. Do you remember yet?" He wanted to know.

"Not all of it. I know that Carly hurt us, but I don't remember her doing it." Elizabeth told him.

"Same here." Max said sighing and leaning back. "I don't know if that's good or bad."

"I'm not sure I want to remember." She leaned against her brother. They sat quietly for a moment. "Thank you Max."

"What for?" He asked confused.

"For saving my life. Milo said you told them I was in the water. They didn't know. I would have died if Jason hadn't found me when he did." Elizabeth looked up at her brother. "You're a hero."

"No." Max said shrugging that off. "If I had done better Carly would not have hurt you."

"No one knew that she was running around with Sonny's gun. She took losing Jason very hard." Elizabeth would be devastated if Jason left her for someone else, but she wouldn't become homicidal. She had too much self respect.

"That's because she had nothing of her own." Max pointed out. "If I wasn't so angry I might have empathy for her. But the police reports show that she tried to kill us both."

"Milo is a hero too. He gave blood to you. So I have to thank him for saving your life." Elizabeth told Max. They sat in silence for a while. "What can I get you for a wedding present? I'm totally at a loss."

He just grinned. "You don't need to get me a gift. We are family. It's not necessary." He didn't want her stressing over that. "Most people will just give us money."

"I want to get you something." Elizabeth insisted.

"How about a painting? You paint something for Claudia and me to put in our home." The house on the land next to Poppa's compound was almost finished being renovated. "Or maybe a mural on one of the walls."

"I think I can handle that. I'm helping Claudia decorate her offices. Which means more shopping. The woman is a machine. I should go back up and rest I will need it." Elizabeth said smiling.

"You can tell her you don't want to go." He didn't want her pushing.

"Are you kidding? I want to watch Milo suffer." Plus it would give her something else to focus on. If she sat and thought of the Webber/Hardy family too much longer she would start crying again. She was tired of crying. "Let's go up before someone comes looking for us."

"Okay." Max walked her back to her room and gave her a hug before she stepped inside. Walking into the main room she came face to face with a very angry Jason.

"Don't do this again." He told her. If it wasn't for Max's call Jason would have been panicked at finding Bella gone. He needed to sleep lighter. This was the second time she snuck out while he was resting.

"I'm sorry." She knew she was wrong. "I just needed some space."

"Fine, if you need to take a walk that's not a problem. Take someone with you. You're my girlfriend and Maximus's daughter people will hurt you if they get the chance." Jason bluntly told her. "I almost lost you once I can't go through that again."

That's when she understood that Jason was angry and scared. "I won't go out in the middle of the night alone again."

"Thank you." Jason said coming over and wrapping her tightly in his arms. "Do you want to go back to bed or would you like to stay up?"

"I want to try to get more sleep. I have shopping with Claudia." She told him allowing him to carry her back to bed.

He didn't try to talk her out of going. Getting out and being with her friends was good for her. He and Maximus were planning on playing golf. It wasn't Jason's favorite thing to do, but thanks to regular outings with his grandfather he was pretty good at it. They were taking Milo and now Cody was going to fill that spot. "Are you tired?" Once they were stretched out Jason rubbed circles on her back.

"I am but I can't get my brain to stop." Elizabeth confessed.

"I could help you with that maybe provide you with a distraction." Jason said kissing the sensitive skin under her ear. He wanted her all the time.

"I don't know I'm really thinking hard on this." That would be more convincing if she didn't sound so breathless.

"I guess I'll just have to be extra attentive then." He said kissing down her neck. "I don't want you thinking about anything but me." He pressed his already hard cock against her hip.

"You can try." She said rubbing against him. She was already wet and aching.

"You need to get undressed. They rolled apart and when they came back together both were naked. His fingers found her core and easily slid inside her drenched channel. This was going to be quick and he wanted her primed. When her hips picked up the rhythm of his fingers he pulled out and pushed his shaft inside her.

"Harder Jason." Elizabeth demanded rising up to meet his thrusts.

"Yeah." He said in total agreement moving faster until he was pounding into her with each stroke. "Put your legs around me." He commanded grabbing her ass and lifting her higher for deeper penetration.

"Oh god, right there!" She cried out as she came beneath him.

"Bella." He groaned out giving in to his own release. They collapsed together both sweaty and breathing hard. "So did it work?" He asked, when she didn't answer he looked over and saw she was asleep. "I'll take that to be a yes."

* * *

"Are we done yet?" Milo leaned over and asked his sister. This was hell. Pure unadulterated hell. He liked to look good and yes he did go shopping for clothes. Claudia however was a force of nature when it came to retail therapy. They'd been shopping for six hours straight. Even when she didn't find the dress she still found something to buy. There was no way the new house had enough closet space.

"Not even close. She still hasn't found the dress yet." Elizabeth told her brother.

"Cody keeps sending me text messages asking me how my feet feel." Milo told her while they waited for Claudia to come out of the dressing room.

"I told you to wear sneakers." Elizabeth reminded him.

"I can't wear sneakers with this suit." Milo told her.

Georgie meanwhile was laughing at both of them. "I warned you Liz." The young doctor said grinning.

"Where is John?" Milo asked his best friend's girl.

"He and his uncle are going over security." The compound was on lockdown and would remain that way until after the ceremony. "Are you coming to Naples when we leave Milan?"

"We are." Elizabeth told her new friend. Sitting together while Claudia tried on dress after dress they'd had a chance to really get to know one another.

"Good I need all the company I can get. It will be lonely when Claudia leaves." Georgie was not looking forward to that. "My sister is thinking of coming out, maybe we will be able to make it to Palermo for a visit."

"That would be nice; my best friend is coming From Port Charles the week after the wedding. I'd love for you to met Emily." Liz said just as Claudia came out in another gown.

"What do you think?" Claudia asked frowning.

"It's not the one." Georgie said reluctantly. She had a feeling that her friend was never going to find a dress that she liked. There were at least six more gowns in the dressing room.

"Do you have paper?" Elizabeth asked the proprietor. She held up her hand to show what size she wanted. "A pencil too?" Quickly the items were in her hand. As Claudia moved back the dressing room Elizabeth began to sketch. Since they'd given her a pad of paper she made several before going back and filling in details. By the time Claudia tried on three more dresses the sketches were done.

"Wow." Georgie said in disbelief. "That is stunning and you did it so quickly."

"My sister is talented." Milo said with pride.

"Claudia." Elizabeth said as the other woman came out in a truly hideous gown. "Take a look." She handed over the sketch pad.

"Oh, Elizabetta e perfetto." There on the paper was Claudia's wedding gown.

"You need to get a seamstress because I am not sewing that." Elizabeth wouldn't even attempt it. Silk, organza, and other common wedding dress materials were a nightmare to work with. "When you meet with who ever is going to sew it, you can make whatever alterations you like."

"No it's perfect just as it is." Claudia looked at the second sketch. "It has a jacket?"

"A duster, see this all comes off." Elizabeth moved to the third sketch were you saw a sleeveless gown under the silk overlay. "You need to have your shoulders covered for the church ceremony, and then you can be sexy for the reception."

"I love it." Claudia really did. Elizabeth had combined all the elements she liked into a modern and sophisticated gown.

"So we can go home now?" Milo just wanted the torture to end.

"Now we need dresses for Liz and Georgie." Claudia told the group. Everyone groaned.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

No one was surprised that Claudia did not find dresses for her attendants. She was just as picky with these dresses as with her gown. After dinner that night Elizabeth simply decided to sketch something out. From Milan they were heading to Naples and she wanted to do some sight seeing. The ladies grabbed a table and Elizabeth got to work. "Okay, this is what I envision." Claudia was sitting on her left and Georgie on her right. "Something simple." All eyes should be on the bride.

Elizabeth quickly drew the silhouette of a strapless floor length gown. Fitted through the bodice with a lace overlay and a flowing skirt. It would look good on both her and Georgie. Since Claudia liked glitz Elizabeth add a row of crystals on the waistline and bust line for subtle shimmer. "What do you think?"

"Could you change the bust line? I don't like straight. Maybe sweetheart?" Claudia did like the dress. She wished Elizabetta would rethink going into fashion. The younger woman was incredibly talented.

"Sure." Elizabeth switched to a sweetheart neckline which both women really liked. "If we do this then you should only have crystals at the waist." She suggested. "We could even add straps if you like."

"No, no straps, wraps for the church service. You both will look lovely." Claudia agreed. Tomorrow she was flying home to Milan to meet with her seamstress. With the wedding so close the gowns needed to be started immediately. "I'm pleased that both yours and Georgie's coloring is suited to red."

Elizabeth looked at her future sister in law. "We are wearing red dresses?"

"Of course it is my signature color as you pointed out when we were discussing my magazine." Claudia was thrilled. "I will also pick lovely jewels for you both to wear. Although Liz if you'd rather wear some of your mother's pieces that would be fine." She took the sketches and went to her suite to put them in her luggage. She would be the best dressed bride this season.

"Are you alright?" Georgie asked looking at Liz. Her friend was pale.

"Yes, I guess I'm just tired is all." Elizabeth hadn't worn a red dress in years. After what happened she had planned to never wear the color again. Now her first attempt would be in a room full of people she didn't know. She would have Jason there so it should be fine. It was just a shock is all.

"Maybe you should go lie down. You are still recovering and the last two days have not been restful." Georgie suggested. Two straight days of shopping with Claudia could be considered over doing. Elizabeth was supposed to be resting as much as possible.

"Really I'm fine." Elizabeth assured her friend. "I'm just going to go get some air." She would sit out on the terrace. Milo was already outside and she was sure the two of them could find something to talk about.

As Elizabeth walked out Georgie moved to where Jason was standing with Maximus. "Elizabeth is looking a bit pale. I know she wants to do some sight seeing but try to get her to take it easy for the next few days. Maybe spend some time relaxing by the pool."

Jason scanned the room. He didn't bother saying that the pool would not relax Bella. "Where is she now?"

"Outside on the terrace with Milo." Georgie told the blonde man.

"I'll make sure she doesn't over do. Thank you." Jason excused himself and walked out onto the terrace to check on Bella himself. He found her and Milo laughing over something silly. Seeing her smile made him relax some. Hopefully all of this would be ending soon. The Webber/Hardy mess as well as her stalker. His girl needed to not have so many things stressing her out.

"Hey Jason." Milo said spotting the man he thought of as a brother in law. "I need you to protect me from Piccola. She's denting my ego." The younger man said laughing.

"It's not my fault that a day of shopping did you in." Elizabeth smirked at her brother. Milo was still walking gingerly because his feet hurt. "Are you ready for tomorrow?" She watched as he blanched.

"Cody needs to earn his paycheck." Milo said throwing his friend under the bus. He wasn't going to do anything but sit by the pool and watch the ladies.

"Yeah, that's why you want him to go." Elizabeth had no intention of telling Milo that Claudia was leaving in the morning. She was going to make him sweat it out for a little bit. "I understand if you don't want to spend time with me." She looked at him with those big blue eyes and it was over.

Jason knew what she was doing and had to bite the inside of his cheek to keep from laughing. Milo was about to get suckered.

"That's not true." The youngest Giambetti brother said hastily. "Piccola I love spending time with you. If you want me to come out tomorrow I'd be happy to. I'm sure that Jason can find something for Cody to do." No way was he disappointing his sister. He'd just wear sneakers.

"Thank you Milo." Elizabeth said giving her brother a wide smile. She had no idea what Jason had planned for them tomorrow, but she knew he didn't want Milo tagging along. "Since Claudia is leaving in the morning that won't be necessary, but you should have seen your face." She said laughing, feeling lighter. He was so easy.

"Monello." Milo said grinning. "That was really good. You should do that to Max."

"What did he call me?" Elizabeth looked over at Jason.

"He called you a brat." The mob boss said shaking his head. "You should respond by calling him a credulone." At her look he smiled. "Sucker."

"I'm done being insulted." Milo said rising from the bench. "I'm going out for a bit I'll see you both at breakfast." He and Cody were going to a local nightclub.

Jason walked over and sat next to Elizabeth. "Georgie said you were looking pale earlier. Are you feeling okay?"

"Claudia said we are wearing red for the wedding." Elizabeth leaned against Jason. "It shocked me for a moment."

"You don't have to be in the wedding." Jason told her.

"It's just a color." Elizabeth wouldn't let Tom have anymore power over he either. Nor would she upset the bride so close to the wedding. "You've never seen me in red. It works well with my coloring."

"Bella, you are sexy no matter what you wear. Even the hospital gowns looked good on you." He said kissing her softly.

"You are a sweet talker aren't you?" She sighed. Maybe tomorrow while they were out she'd buy a few red items and get back into the habit of wearing the bright hue. Of course that would mean more clothes shopping and just the thought of that made her shudder.

"You okay?" Jason asked worried she was getting cold.

"I was thinking about clothes shopping. I may need therapy after the last two days." Elizabeth said seriously. "Let's go in and say good night to Poppa. I need to rest up for sight seeing in the morning.

* * *

"How was the fitting?" Jason was reading a travel guide on Japan in their room at the Zacchara compound. They had arrived yesterday and would be staying until the wedding was over. He had spent some time on the phone with Francis yesterday afternoon. The older man said that Johnny would be making the report on what Shawn found. Jason pointed out that he had left instructions for Shawn to call him directly and Francis said they all thought it was best the enforcer did not.

For Francis and Johnny to ignore a direct order meant that something huge had happened. Something that Jason wouldn't like. Francis had said that they needed a bit more time to run down a few leads and Jason would give it to him. Both men had more than earned his trust. So he put it out of his mind. Seeing Bella brought it back up again.

"Good. The dresses are almost exactly like I sketched them." Elizabeth felt some pride that the gowns looked as great as they did. "Claudia looks amazing. If she isn't on the cover of some magazine I will be shocked."

"Is she getting nervous yet?" Jason asked making room on the settee for Bella to sit next to him.

"She is getting married next week, what do you think?" Elizabeth asked snuggling close. "She is dropping hints about us and John and Georgie getting married."

"Would you like to, get married?" Jason would follow her lead on this.

"Not at the moment. Too many things are unsettled." He nodded his understanding. "I'd be lying if I said that I wouldn't like to be Elizabeth Morgan some day."

"I'd very much like for you to be Elizabeth Morgan someday too. You let me know when you are ready." Jason told her.

"Will you go out and buy me a ring?" She asked grinning. It was nice to know they were on the same page.

"I already have it." Jason said surprising her.

"Can I see it?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"No." Jason said laughing. "And don't try that stunt you pulled on Milo because it won't work. I'm immune to your puppy dog eyes." That was so not true but she didn't need to know that.

"How about if I try something else." She slid onto his lap and kissed his chin. "Maybe another tactic will get you to tell me what I want to know." She said in a sultry whisper against his ear.

"You can try." Jason smirked, but he knew that she could feel he was hard under her bottom."

"Is that right?" She swiveled her hips and he groaned. She was feeling naughty and powerful. She just bet she could him to tell her about the ring. She leaned back and started to unbutton her blouse. She noticed his eyes darken and grinned. Just as her bra came into view there was a knock on the door. "Saved by the knock." Elizabeth stood up closing her shirt and sashayed to the door knowing Jason was in no shape to answer. "Yes."

"O'Brien is here." Milo told his sister.

"Really?" She was surprised Jason didn't say he was coming. Then again he didn't say Cody was coming either. "I'll let him know." She walked back to where Jason was still sitting. "Johnny's here."

Without a word he got up and walked from the room. Milo was waiting in the hall. "Where is he?"

"Downstairs in Rudy's office." Milo told Jason.

The two men headed downstairs where Maximus, Max and Rudy were entertaining Jason's second in command. When Jason walked in the room Johnny grinned. "I need to speak with you."

"Let's take a walk." Jason turned and headed out of the house knowing the other man was following. "What happened?"

"We know who set everything in motion." Johnny didn't waste time.

"Who?" Jason asked as they walked through the gardens.

"Anthony Zacchara." Johnny told his boss.

"Fuck." Jason knew this was going to be bad. He didn't even bother to ask if Johnny was sure. He would not have flown here if he wasn't one hundred percent positive. "Tell me."

"Anthony wanted Maria and she said no. So he planned on killing her and both babies. If he couldn't have her then neither could Maximus. The tall olive skinned man was the former Zacchara enforcer." Johnny wasn't sure if Jason knew who that was.

"Sammy Tagliatti." Jason said shaking his head. "That's why he was given his own territory. For a job well done? But Milo lived. Why would Anthony pay out for a job that was botched?"

"Did Anthony know that Milo lived?" Johnny asked. "Anthony died just one day after Maria. He was ironically enough taken out by a car bomb from the Jerome family. They were trying to kill Rudy."

"They never proved that the Jerome family planted that bomb. Maybe Sammy did it to keep Anthony from finding out he failed. This is going to be a mess. Max is supposed to marry Claudia in six days." This could stop everything.

"Are you going to say something?" Johnny asked his boss.

"I have too. Let's go back in." Jason hoped that this didn't get too ugly but there was no way Maximus was not going to be pissed. "How did you find this out?" Jason asked as they headed back.

"The lawyer who handled the adoption for the Webbers was Trevor Lansing. The court house in Port Charles burned down ten years ago and all the records were lost, but the late Tom Hardy had all his brother's paperwork and there was a copy in there." Johnny told his boss. "Trevor was most co-operative when we talked with him. He also helped Tom Hardy steal what Audrey left Liz."

"He's been busy. Is Trevor dead?" Jason asked as they reached the front door.

"No, there isn't a scratch on him. We have him on ice, I figured Maximus and Rudy will have questions. He is in a safe house not to far from here." Johnny had a lot of contacts in Italy. It was no problem to get Trevor in the country undetected. "Tom Hardy however is dead."

"I may need you to take Elizabeth back to Port Charles, depending on how ugly this gets." This information could very well spark a mob war. If that happened Jason didn't want Bella in the country.

"Understood. That's why I came personally." Johnny told his boss.

"Let's go tell them." Jason said wishing it had turned out differently.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 63

Jason made a phone call before stepping back into the office. He spoke briefly with Francis to make sure he was ready to give the full report if it became necessary. His second in command assured him he was. He also told Jason that the Morgan plane was refueled and ready to leave immediately if necessary.

"Where is Johnny?" Maximus asked the younger man.

Jason noted that Max had joined them. "With Elizabeth. Max and Milo please join them." It was not a request. The two brothers looked at their father and when he nodded they left. The three mob bosses faced one another. Jason started by addressing Rudy. "I have a great deal of respect for you, but if you know what I'm about to tell Maximus you need to speak up now."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Rudy told both men.

Jason gave him a hard look before continuing. If he found out the older man was lying he would show him no mercy. "We found proof that Anthony was behind the bomb that killed Maria, he also was the one who orchestrated Elizabeth's kidnapping."

"You lie." Rudy immediately jumped to the defense of his brother.

Maximus looked at the younger mob boss. "Are you sure?"

"I wouldn't have said anything if I wasn't. Trevor Lansing is in a safe house not far from here, ready to confirm what I am saying. He was the lawyer who handled Elizabeth's adoption." He turned to Rudy. "Since he was your brother's personal attorney I don't see why he would all of a sudden handle this legal matter for two doctors from New York." Jason waited a moment then continued. "We also have a photograph of Sammy Tagliatti and Carolyn Webber. Jeff Webber snapped it, probably for insurance purposes. It was in his personal papers that he brother received upon Jeff's death."

"Why would Anthony do such a thing?" Rudy asked out loud.

"You know why." Maximus looked at the man he had long considered a friend. "I had to warn your brother more than once about staying away from my wife. Did you know that he had done this?"

"I swear to you Maximus, I had no clue. I didn't even get a chance to speak to Anthony, he died before I returned home." That had been a hard weekend for Rudy. First he's best friend's wife had been murdered and then his brother.

"You may wish to speak to Sammy Tagliatti about that. Anthony was the one to back him getting his own territory." Jason let the two older men think on it.

"Payment for setting up the deal." Maximus said aloud.

"I suspect Sammy killed Anthony because the deal wasn't completed correctly." Jason told both men. He was relieved that Maximus hadn't immediately reached for his gun.

"Milo was supposed to die as well." Maximus said trying to connect the dots.

"According to Trevor if the babies survived they were both supposed to be sold. But it would be best if Maria and both babies died. Carolyn couldn't bear to take both children from you so she only took Elizabeth." Jason told him the rest of what Trevor divulged.

"She was trying to be kind by only taking one of my children?" Maximus couldn't understand how a person could think that way. "What do you have to say for your brother?" Maximus asked Rudy.

"There is nothing I can say. I had no idea Anthony's obsession was that bad. Maria made it clear that she loved you." Rudy was in shock. "What of Max and Claudia?"

Before Maximus could answer Jason spoke up. "Don't answer that right now. Let's go see Trevor. You can speak to him and hear his side of the story. You can tell everyone later and let them decide for themselves." Jason suggested. "It was common in the old days to solve disputes like this by binding two families in marriage." Usually involving two people who didn't even know one another. At least Max and Claudia loved one another. "If the two of you decide to go a less peaceful route I would like time to get Elizabeth out of the country."

"Let's go talk with Trevor." Maximus would make no promises about what he would decide to do. Right now he had some questions that needed to be answered.

* * *

The lawyer was sitting in the safe house being watched by Marco and Hank. Just as Johnny stated there was not a mark on him. He did however blanch when he saw who his visitors were. After all this time he had not expected anyone to uncover what had happened.

"Trevor." Maximus stood in front of the man he had known for a long time. Lansing had continued to work for the Zacchara's for many years after Anthony's death. He had on more than one occasion worked with the Giambetti's. Maximus recalled Diane saying she didn't trust the other attorney. His lawyer was smart and beautiful. "Tell us what you know."

The bound man didn't even hesitate to speak. "Anthony approached Maria in New York."

"Wait." Rudy stopped him. "My brother didn't travel with me to the meeting."

"No, he came on a private chartered flight the next day. He went specifically to see Maria. To try to talk her into running away with him after the babies came. She had already told him that she loved Maximus but he wouldn't listen. When she said no, he set up the deal with Sammy." Trevor knew he was going to die so he looked at this as his final confession. In his life he had done a lot of horrible things but at least he did one good one. He kept his son far from this life.

"Keep going." Maximus said in a calm voice.

"Sammy was to kill Maria and both babies. Anthony left before the explosion, he wanted a solid alibi. Sammy set the bomb and then met with the doctor. Sammy didn't want to kill the children, he had no problem with Maria dying, but he said the children would damn his soul. So he made arrangements for the children to be sold. Carolyn was to handle that. Only at the last minute she only took one child. By the time I got to the hospital to check with Carolyn she had already taken you to see Milo. I called Sammy and told him what happened. He was livid. He said Anthony would kill us both unless he was handled. I heard about Anthony dying the next morning."

"Did Sammy kill the Webbers?" This wasn't in the report from Johnny or Francis but Jason suspected it.

"Yes. He wanted Carolyn to pay for double crossing him. He figured family would claim the little girl." Trevor told them.

"But you knew they didn't." Maximus's voice was cold. "You know we don't hurt women and children. Yet you allowed that monster to kill my wife and hurt my daughter twice over. You could have spoken up, yet you chose to keep silent." Maximus removed his gun. "Is there anything else you would like for us to know before you die?"

"The territory that Sammy has was not given to him. The papers were forged. He figured with Anthony dead this was his chance to step up into a position of power. He planted the evidence that lead everyone to blame the Jerome family for Anthony's death." Trevor told them.

"Is that everything?" Maximus asked once more and when Trevor nodded the head of the Giambetti crime family blew his brains out. He turned to Rudy. "We will talk more in the morning. The three of us." Jason was in the unenviable position of having to broker peace between the families.

At the moment Maximus wanted justice for what was done to his family but he needed to balance that with what was best for the business. If he killed Rudy no one would rise against him. But John was not ready to assume control and Claudia wasn't strong enough to keep things running. Someone would try to take advantage of the situation and Italy would be destabilized. However just because there would be peace did not mean there would still be a wedding. When they returned to the compound the first order of business would be to tell everyone what they had learned.

* * *

All the children were gathered in the parlor and Jason gave the report. When he finished speaking a heavy, uncomfortable silence descended upon the room. Claudia was the one to break it. She left the room in tears and Elizabeth followed after to make sure her friend was okay.

Now that it was just the men it was Max who spoke first. "This changes nothing. Claudia and I will still marry in six days."

"I haven't decided that." Maximus told his eldest son.

"There is no decision for you to make. With all due respect Poppa, we love one another. Even if you and uncle Rudy had not given your blessing Claudia and I would still have married. I loved Momma, you know that, she would want you to put this matter to rest."

"There are things to be accounted for." Maximus believed in retribution. He believed in an eye for an eye.

"That is not a problem. Sammy Tagliatti will be taken out. We all know that. His wife and children will be spared as long as they don't come after us. No one in this room was responsible for what happened to Momma. Uncle Rudy loved her like a sister. He did not do this." Max stood up to his father.

"Max is right." Elizabeth spoke from the doorway.

"Elizabetta this does not concern you, return to your room." Maximus instructed.

"Not concern me, are you serious? I was the one who was taken so yes it does concern me. You will not use me as an excuse to hurt Max and Claudia. I will not speak on anything else, because yes that does not concern me. But I will be damned if I sit idly by while you try to take the one person my brother loves above all others away from him." Elizabeth had walked across the room until she was standing in front of her Poppa.

"Women do not have a say in the business." Maximus told his stubborn daughter.

"This isn't business. This is personal. If you do this, then we are done. You will be dead to me." Elizabeth was not backing down.

"You would walk away from your family to protect the people who killed your mother?" Maximus asked in disbelief.

"I will walk away from you to protect my brother. I have no intention of giving up Max or Milo. No one in this room killed my mother." Elizabeth took a softer tone. "I have listened to you talk about how big her heart was. How forgiving and kind she was. She would not want you to punish the innocent for this. Claudia did not order the hit, neither did Rudy." Then she went and stood next to Max who smiled down at her. "Make your decision; it will take me a while to pack." It was clear that she was not moving until Maximus spoke.

Jason and Johnny looked at one another and tried not the smile. Jason was also having a hard time not throwing Bella over his shoulder and taking her upstairs to their room. Seeing her stand strong and face down her father, one of the most feared men on the planet was a turn on.

"I will allow the wedding to take place. We will use this to seal a new alliance between the families. As payment I require that the Zacchara's handle Sammy Tagliatti. It is your brother that put him in a position to take power that was not his. Claudia will be welcomed into the family." Maximus decreed.

"I accept those terms." Rudy would kill Sammy for the murder of his brother and the shame that would be brought to the Zacchara name.

Max gave his sister a big hug. "Thank you Elizabetta." He whispered in her ear. She was the only one who could have spoken for their mother and made their father listen.

"You are welcome. You can keep Poppa from killing me." Elizabeth said only half joking. She had spoken out of place and she didn't know what the consequences of that would be.

"Piccola, come here." Maximus held out his hand and watched his daughter cautiously move forward. "Your mother would be proud that you defended your brother so fiercely." He smiled down at his daughter. "But do not do this again." He warned her. Maximus was aware of Jason stiffening at those words. He needed to be careful because Morgan would not hesitate to defend Elizabeth.

"I don't expect there will be a need." Elizabeth still stood her ground. "But if there is I will speak up again. I am your daughter but I'm my own person as well. I will defend those I love even if it's from other people I love. I am proud of you Poppa." She stretched up to kiss his cheek before turning and leaving the room.

Maximus just shook his head and both his sons grinned at him. The mob boss had lost another argument to his daughter. "She is just like her mother. Morgan she will keep you on your toes."

"I'm looking forward to it." Jason grinned at the older man. Then the smile fell from his face. "Don't threaten her again." He warned.

"It was not a threat. But I understand the meaning behind your words." Maximus assured him. He had too much too lose to piss off Morgan.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement intended.

**Guest**: Yes it is intentional. Of all the Giambetti men it's Maximus she has the most difficult relationship with. He is very much used to getting his way and he is very much old school in how he treats women. Even if she had asked to speak to him in private he would not have agreed because he really didn't care what she had to say. That was why he told her to go to her room. Her willingness to speak her mind makes it so that the relationship with her father is the slowest one to form. She's an adult who suddenly has a new parent, there will be conflict. They do love one another they just need to find balance something he admits he never found with Maria either. He constantly angered his wife, even if she had been raised by him this is how Elizabeth would be. Her mother would not have raised a wilting flower. And my family is part Italian we don't argue in private we go at it right where we stand and we don't hold back. Being blunt does not mean you lack respect. Don't know how other families do it but that's how it works were I'm from. We love each other but we don't hold back either.

* * *

Chapter 64

The house was tense leading up to the day of the wedding. While the younger generation acted like nothing was wrong Maximus and Rudy kept their distance from one another. It would take them a while to get their friendship back to where it was, if they ever did.

Still on the day that Max Giambetti wed Claudia Zacchara the sun was shining and everyone was smiling. Like most weddings in the business this one was lavish and a bit over the top. The guest list came in at just under five hundred. There was a full orchestra to play at the reception. The cake had eight tiers and the menu had ten courses. It was going to be a day that no one in attendance would forget.

Upstairs in the bridal suite things were surprisingly calm. "How are you feeling?" Elizabeth asked her soon to be sister in law.

"Wonderful. I'm not the least bit nervous. I know that I am doing the right thing. That I am marrying the right man." Claudia said smiling. "I never got a chance to say thank you. Max told me that you defended our right to marry."

"You don't have to thank me, Poppa would have been wrong to stop you two." Elizabeth gave Claudia a last look over to make sure everything was as it should be. They would be heading down to the ceremony shortly. Georgie was getting the bouquets from the planner. "You look gorgeous."

"Thanks to you. This dress is perfect. I'm sure that everyone will be jealous when I tell them that is an Elizabeth Giambetti original." Claudia grinned knowing that since Elizabeth would not be designing another wedding gown, other than her own, no other women would ever have this dress.

"They won't be that impressed." Elizabeth said smiling.

"I have the flowers." Georgie came in and handed Claudia her bouquet of roses before handing Liz her smaller bunch of flowers. "It is packed downstairs." A room full of people dressed to the nines.

"Is Uncle Rudy waiting for me?" Claudia asked Georgie.

"Yes, he looks dashing and very proud." Georgie told her friend. She turned to Liz. "This dress is wonderful." She ran her hand down the red satin. "I cannot tell you how many hideous bridesmaids' dresses I have worn. It's nice to not look like a tablecloth."

"This is the first wedding I've ever been in so I guess all the others will have to live up to this one. Although I didn't expect to be so warm in this material." Elizabeth said smiling; she'd been feeling hot off and on all morning. The planner knocked before entering the suite to announce that it was time for the ladies to take their positions.

"I'm getting married to the man that I love." Claudia said for the first time tearing up. She had a tissue hidden in her flowers and thanked her make up artist for using waterproof mascara. "Let's go."

The bride walked out and her two attendants followed. At the doorway leading to the alter Georgie and John lined up first, when the music started the couple walked up the aisle. Elizabeth smiled at Milo as she placed her arm through his and on their cue they started up the aisle. One month ago she didn't even know Claudia now she was her bridesmaid.

Coming down the aisle she didn't really pay attention to the sea of faces she passed. Elizabeth mainly concentrated on not tripping in her red dress. This morning after she had dressed the first thing she did was seek out Jason. She was shaking by the time she found him and the only thing that would calm her was being in his arms. But the minute he let go the sensation of skin crawling unease returned. Even now she was having a hard time settling. Looking up she found herself snared in his gaze. All of his love for her was right there. That made her smile and helped her to relax. After the bridal party danced she was changing into a blue halter style dress. She couldn't wait.

Milo delivered his sister to her spot and he stood next to his brother. The bridal march began and Claudia appeared on the arm of her uncle. Her smile rivaled the sun as she looked down and saw her groom waiting for her. After Rudy placed her hand in Max's the couple turned to the priest who began the ceremony.

* * *

The wedding included a full mass so one hour after it began the priest declared Max and Claudia husband and wife. The entire cathedral filled with thunderous applause as they had their first kiss. Elizabeth handed her now sister in law her bouquet just before the married couple walked back up the aisle hand in hand.

"They look happy." Milo said to his sister as he escorted her to the limo. They would ride with John and Georgie. Jason was meeting them at the reception hall.

"I hope that they will be." Elizabeth said smiling back. "Ms. Miller came."

"She was invited. Lots of business will be done at the reception so all the families will have their attorney's present."

"She looks very nice in the purple dress. Do you think Poppa will notice?" Elizabeth asked her brother.

"You are not planning on playing matchmaker at the Max's wedding." Milo said laughing and shaking his head in disbelief.

She was. Elizabeth had arranged for Diane Miller to sit at their table right next to Maximus. The man would have to be blind not to notice her. "I just want to see how they look together. Claudia likes the pairing." Her new sister in law was going to help when Elizabeth returned to the United States.

"Max and Poppa will have to keep the two of you apart." Milo said as he opened the door to the limo.

Before she got in Elizabeth looked at her brother and smiled. "With you living in Port Charles I will have lots of time to find the perfect woman for you." She just laughed at his stunned expression. "Get in if we are late Claudia will kill us."

* * *

Elizabeth posed for so many pictures she started to get a headache from the flash. Once the reception started she danced with Milo and John during the bridal party dance. Max surprised her by asking her to dance with him in a sister/brother dance since there was no groom/mother dance. She happily agreed and let her brother twirl her around the floor. Both her brothers were really good dancers.

After all the dances were had the ladies went back to help Claudia remove the duster and freshen her makeup. Elizabeth also took the opportunity to change dresses.

"You look wonderful." Claudia told Elizabeth.

"Yes, blue really is your color." Georgie chimed in. Both she and Claudia saw that the other dress made Elizabeth uncomfortable but neither one asked why. If Georgie knew Claudia she would try to find out.

"Jason likes me in blue." Elizabeth was looking forward to seeing him. That brief moment alone didn't make up for the fact that they'd been apart since early this morning.

"We need to get back out their before our men get in trouble." Claudia had already seen some trollop hitting on Jason. "Let's go."

* * *

"There you are." Elizabeth found Jason standing by the bar watching the room. "Did you tire of being fawned over by your fan?" She smirked.

"Saw that did you?" Jason just shook his head. "I told her no in six different languages hoping she spoke one."

"You don't like blondes?" Elizabeth teased. The chippie didn't concern her.

"I don't know you in a blonde wig might be hot." He said pulling her close. "You looked beautiful this morning and you look beautiful now."

"You look amazing in your tux." More than one woman had approached him once the reception started. The blonde had only been the most persistent. "I don't blame all the women for wanting you."

"All that matters is that you want me." He said in a husky whisper.

"You don't have to worry about that." She assured him. "Wanna sneak off and recreate the scene from the Godfather?" She asked in a wicked whisper.

"What scene?" Jason asked her swaying her slightly to the music.

"You've never watched the Godfather?" If he had there would be no doubt which scene she was talking about. Elizabeth looked up at him in surprise. "Seriously? Have you at least seen Scarface?"

"No." Jason told her shrugging. "I'm not much of a movie fan. Most of the time they don't make sense or are not even close to being accurate. I only watch them with you."

Elizabeth laughed and hugged her boyfriend. "We'll find some time to cuddle up under a blanket and watch both movies. It seems wrong that you haven't seen them."

"If you want." Jason still had no great interest to see either movie but the cuddling up under the blanket part had him interested. "You feel really good."

"I'm a lot more comfortable in this dress." Elizabeth leaned into him. "Thank you for this morning."

"I will always be there when you need me to be." He promised her. "Let's go dance."

* * *

The reception was a lot of fun, plenty of dancing and laughing. Georgie caught the bouquet and Diego Alcazar caught the garter. It was clear that John was not pleased with that. He pretty much glared as the couple moved around the floor. Georgie extracted herself from her partners grip as soon as the last note of the song ended. When the younger woman moved toward the restroom Elizabeth followed.

John was standing by the door. "Can you make sure she's alright?" He asked worried.

"Sure, promise you will stay here with Jason and Cody." Elizabeth didn't want him starting a fight at his sister's wedding.

"I promise." Looking over John knew that Jason wouldn't stop him from hurting Diego.

"Georgie?" Elizabeth walked into the thankfully empty restroom. The other brunette was sitting on a chaise lounge. "Are you okay?" Elizabeth asked putting an arm around her friend's shoulder.

"I'll be fine, I just need a minute. This is not my first run in with Diego. He doesn't like to hear the word no. He thinks he is god's gift to women." Georgie said clearly annoyed.

"Did he say something to you?" Elizabeth asked rubbing her friends back.

"Nothing worth repeating, I will tell John. Rudy will tell Lorenzo that his son needs to be respectful. This time tomorrow they will be gone." Georgie knew that the guard she just talked John into removing would be back on duty in the morning. "Has he hit on you yet?"

"I've been attached at the hip to Jason, Milo, and Cody. When they aren't with me my Poppa is." Elizabeth hadn't been alone for one moment. She knew that had everything to do with the fact that Sammy Tagliatti was in attendance. While she doubted the man would try anything everyone else was not so sure.

"We should go back out. John is only going to be so patient. If he doesn't come in here he'll try to kill Diego." Georgie stood and both women checked their reflections in the mirror before leaving the lounge.

"You okay baby?" John asked pulling Georgie into his arms.

"I'm good." She assured her boyfriend. "Let's go back out. You can dance with me."

"Sounds good." John told his girlfriend smiling. He nodded his thanks to Elizabeth as they walked off.

"Diego Alcazar?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Is a pest who thinks his family name will keep someone from killing him." Jason would not hesitate to show the younger man how wrong he was if he even looked at Bella wrong. "We should head back as well."

"Can we sit at the table for a bit, I'm getting a little tired?" It had been a long day.

"Would you like to leave?" Jason asked as they headed back to the main room. "Your brother would understand."

"No I'd like to stay I just think sitting would be best for now." Elizabeth felt a bit run down. All the activity leading up to the wedding was catching up with her. She would rest for the next few days so that she had enough energy to show Emily Palermo. It would be awful if her friend came all this way and she was too exhausted to enjoy the visit.

"That's fine. I don't need to dance anymore." Jason looked her over carefully. While she didn't look pale her movements were a bit sluggish. "Would you like Cody to have Georgie come back?"

"No." Elizabeth didn't want anyone fussing over her. She would be fine. Maybe they should sit on the terrace for a bit she was feeling rather warm. This had happened earlier in the day but it passed quickly. She opened her mouth to tell Jason she wanted to go outside when the room tilted and everything went black.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 65

"Bella!" Jason shouted as Elizabeth passed out. Cody was already calling John to bring Georgie back. Jason had her cradled in his arms as the couple along with Milo came running back.

"What happened?" Georgie asked Jason.

"She said she was tired and wanted to sit at the table. We were walking back and she fainted." His heart was racing in fear. He should have put his foot down and made her rest more. Alan had warned him not to let her over do.

"Bring her into the ladies room." Georgie lead the group in to the cool space. Cody stayed on the door to ensure them privacy. "Put her on the chaise and then everyone out." John and Milo left. "You too Jason."

"I'm not leaving her until I know she's okay." Jason argued.

"Jason, out." Georgie said in doctor mode. "Let me look her over."

"No." Jason repeated.

"Jay?" Elizabeth said coming to. "What happened?"

"Baby, how do you feel?" He leaned over and looked into her eyes.

"Tired." Elizabeth told him softly.

"Jason, let me look at her. I will come get you as soon as I'm done." Georgie said to him.

"It's okay, I'll be fine." Elizabeth had no idea why she passed out, but the sooner Georgie looked her over the sooner she could go upstairs and lie down.

"I'll be in the hall." Jason didn't like it but he left.

"What do you remember before you fainted?" Georgie asked taking Liz's pulse. She noted it was up.

"I felt really warm. Like a flash of heat." Elizabeth told her friend. "Then the room started spinning."

"Has that happened before?" Georgie noted that Elizabeth was warm. It could be a virus. Exhaustion didn't cause hot flashes.

"Not the spinning part, but the sudden warm feeling happened this morning." Elizabeth answered.

"Have you had your period recently?" Georgie asked her friend.

"A little over three weeks ago. Why?" Elizabeth didn't see what that had to do with anything.

"You were on antibiotics after the hypothermia?" Georgie was doing the math in her head. "When did you stop taking them?"

"About a week ago. I took the entire course, like I was told too." Elizabeth wanted Georgie to know that she had followed the doctor's instructions.

"What kind of birth control do you use?" Georgie was thinking that Liz wasn't sick at all.

"The pill." Elizabeth was confused. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Antibiotics can nullify some oral contraceptives." Georgie said smiling. "There is a good chance you are pregnant. Have you been nauseous or been vomiting."

Elizabeth's eyes widened. "The last few days I've been a bit nauseous." She said nodding her head. "I thought it was because I was upset that things have been so tense. Do you really think I'm pregnant?"

"The odds of you picking up an infection are slim since you have been on antibiotics. It could be a virus, but if you came into the hospital I would run a pregnancy test first." Georgie told her friend. "For now go back out and sit down. Enjoy the rest of the night from your table. In the morning we can go to the hospital and run a blood panel."

"Can't we just go to the drug store?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"This early a test might not catch it. So we will do blood work, if you aren't pregnant the panel may lead us in another direction." Georgie explained.

"I've been drinking." Elizabeth said placing a hand on her stomach. Although in the last week she hadn't wanted any alcohol.

"Excessively?" Georgie didn't think that would be the case.

"No more than half a glass at dinner and not in the last week." Elizabeth told the young doctor.

"You should be fine. Even if it was more this early it shouldn't be a problem. No more alcohol tonight." Georgie admonished. "I'll go get Jason." Georgie stuck her head out and saw the four men standing in a tight group. "Jason."

He moved through the door and was quickly at Elizabeth's side. "What is wrong?" He asked Georgie as he picked up Bella's hand.

"I won't know for sure until we run some tests tomorrow." Georgie started.

"But you suspect something?" Jason asked worried.

"Yes." Georgie smiled to put him at ease. "I think your going to be parents."

Jason looked at Elizabeth in shock, then back at the doctor. "You think Elizabeth's pregnant?"

"I do." Georgie told him.

"Why are we running tests tomorrow? Why not tonight?" Jason wanted to know.

"It's Max and Claudia's night. Let's not steal their moment." Elizabeth told Jason.

"We can wait until they leave in an hour and go then." Georgie said as a compromise.

"Yes, let's do that." Jason would feel better knowing. He turned to Elizabeth and smiled. "Will you be okay if we are pregnant?" Neither one noticed Georgie leave.

"Yes. Will you?" She'd be thrilled. They had only had the one discussion where Jason said if it happened they would deal with it together. That didn't let her know if he would welcome a child or want her to end the pregnancy.

"I would be so happy." He told her bringing her hand to his lips. "Nothing would make me happier. We'll go right to the hospital after Max and Claudia leave."

"Okay. Until then we can sit at the table. They'll be setting off the fireworks soon." Elizabeth was looking forward to the display.

"I love you." Jason said kissing her.

"I love you too." Elizabeth said smiling wide. She was convinced they were pregnant.

* * *

It was almost midnight when they trooped into the hospital. It was slow so Georgie commandeered an exam room. Elizabeth gave blood and they waited while the young doctor took it to the lab. Milo, John, and Cody had all come along. So far no one had said anything to Maximus. He would be thrilled to be a grandfather but Elizabeth knew he would start pressuring Jason to propose. The funny thing was that she didn't need a wedding ring. They were committed to one another, that was all that mattered to her.

Georgie came back in the room with the results. "You're pregnant. Congratulations." She said smiling.

Jason lifted Elizabeth off the table and spun her around. "I'm going to be a dad!" His eyes were shining with tears.

"We're going to have a baby." She laughed as the tears fell down her cheeks.

"Do you know how far we are?" Jason asked Georgie.

"Not more than two weeks, so it's early still. I asked one of my colleagues, who is an obstetrician, write you a prescription because I don't know much about pre-natal vitamins. For now I want you resting." Georgie stressed that part.

"Should we go home?" Elizabeth asked Jason. "Back to Port Charles?"

"Is that alright?" Jason asked he didn't know if Elizabeth could travel.

"That should be fine. I will check with one of the OB/GYNs here on staff so don't leave until tomorrow." Georgie told them. "Do you want me to send everyone else in?"

"Yes please." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes.

Georgie got the guys. "What is it?" Milo asked seeing the tears had him worried.

"I'm pregnant." Elizabeth told them, knowing they were worried.

"You're having a baby? I'm gonna be an uncle?" Milo said happy before turning to Jason. "Are you going to marry my sister now?"

* * *

They went back to the compound and both Elizabeth and Jason were too keyed up to sleep. Instead they sat in front of the fire and just held onto one another. "How are you feeling?" He asked her softly.

"I don't know." She answered honestly. "I feel so many things. Everything from joy to fear. What if I'm a horrible mother?"

"You will be an amazing mom, Bella." Jason held her closer. "Your heart is so big and you have so much love inside you."

"Are you worried?" Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"Yes." He answered honestly. "I worry that you will not want to raise a child in this life. I wouldn't blame you." She was walking example of what one person could do to another. Anthony's power made it so that he could hurt the Giambetti family.

"Look at me Jay." She waited until his eyes were on hers. "Do you promise me that you will do everything in your power to protect us?" She placed his hand on her stomach.

"I would give my life for both of you." Jason swore to her. She was carrying a new life that they created together. Under his hand their baby rested. "I love you both more than I thought it was possible to love anyone."

"That's all I need. It's all we need." She placed her hand over Jason's. They were silent for a bit longer before she rose and with his hand in hers led them to the bedroom. Quickly they undressed and got in bed. "Tomorrow we will tell everyone else. I don't care what my father says, I don't expect you to propose."

"I really do have a ring." Jason told her softly.

"I know you don't lie." Elizabeth settled in his arms. "When the time is right we will both know it. There is no rush. I know you aren't going anywhere and you know the same about me. I have your love, that's all I need."

"You have it, forever Bella." Jason promised.

They lay in silence for a moment before she got up. "Wait here."

"Okay." He responded wondering what she was up to.

"I have something for you." She was feeling shy because she really wanted him to like her gift. "When we were in Murano I asked you to go inside the shop."

"I remember." Jason said urging her onto to his lap.

"I had the artisan make something for me. When we came here I asked Georgie to take me to the jewelers and I had him make this." Elizabeth opened her hand and showed him a ring. It wasn't anything fancy because she knew that he wouldn't want something obnoxious. A thick gold band with a 'J ' and 'E' intertwined on both sides. Instead of a gemstone as the center piece there was a blue tiger's eye glass. Dark blue pierced by a light blue starburst. Him and her. "It's beautiful." Jason told her.

"Will you wear it?" She asked holding it up. "The glass is thick so it won't break."

Jason held up his right hand, which tremble slightly. "Put it on me."

"Read inside." She said smiling.

"Mio." He said laughing. "I guess I've been claimed." She slid the ring on his finger and he smiled wider.

"I love you." Elizabeth said bringing her lips to his.

"I love you too." Jason whispered back.

* * *

"We have something to say to everyone." Jason said the next morning at breakfast. Even though a pregnancy wasn't normally announced so early Jason knew there was no way Milo would be able to stay silent. He was too excited.

"You are getting married." Maximus was trying to be patient.

"Not yet." Elizabeth's hopes of this going well started to sink with that statement. She looked at Jason and he just grinned.

"We are having a baby." The blonde mob boss told the room.

"You're pregnant?!" Max exclaimed and he didn't look the least bit happy.

"Yes." Elizabeth told her brother. "You could be more excited." His reaction hurt.

"Jason may I speak with you?" Max stood up and threw his napkin on the table.

"Sure." He was pretty sure he knew what was coming. They'd been heading here for some time. Cody and John got up as well. They would keep things from going to far. Max got a clean bill of health, but even before he got shot there was no way he could take Jason in a fistfight. As Jason walked out of the room he slipped off his ring and put it in his pocket.

"Should I come too?" Elizabeth didn't like the vibe she was getting.

"No." Maximus also knew what was coming. He shook his head to emphasize his words. "Let them work it out. You come and tell me about the baby." He was pleased. He wished they had waited until they married but he trusted Jason to care for his daughter and now grandchild.

"He just got better." Claudia mumbled to herself. Her husband was going to have a black eye at the minimum on their honeymoon.

"What does that mean?" Elizabeth asked looking at the other woman.

"It means Jason and Max are probably about to beat the crap out of one another. Actually Jason is going to beat the crap out of Max." Milo said to his sister.

"What?" Elizabeth asked horrified. "And no one is going to stop them?" She wasn't going to allow this. She stood up and Milo stepped in front of her.

"Let them get it out of their systems." He said trying to calm his sister. "Cody and John will keep it from getting out of hand." He assured her.

"Piccola, come sit here next to me." Maximus chuckled at the look on her face. Jason and Max were both going to be getting an earful. For once he wasn't the one in trouble.

* * *

"I didn't see a ring on her finger." Max started right in once they moved to the front parlor.

"I haven't asked her to marry me." Jason wouldn't explain why. If Elizabeth wanted him to know she would tell him.

"You are planning on doing that before she has my niece or nephew?" Max moved forward getting in Jason's face. "She's not like the other women you've been with. I won't stand for you thinking you can just walk away when you don't feel like playing daddy anymore."

"I love your sister and I have no intention of walking away or playing daddy." Jason was trying to remain calm. "Don't you ever again imply that your sister is anything less than a lady."

"Why don't you treat her like one then? Everyone knows that the two of you are living together. If you don't want people implying she is cheap then don't treat her that way." Max wanted his sister married, preferably before the baby came. "Your history with women is well known Jason. You don't exactly stick around, your last cast off tried to kill us both. How do I know that you don't have other bastards running around?"

Cody and John winced at that. Absolutely the worst thing to say.

Jason didn't even bother to respond. He just balled up his fist and laid the eldest Giambetti child out flat. "You don't ever call my child a bastard." He'd heard that one too many times to ever let anyone say it about his child. Monica threw it in his face on multiple occasions after AJ died. She made her feelings that her son should have lived very clear. His child would not hear it too.

Max got to his feet and glared at Jason. Balling up his fist he swung out and got Jason right in the eye. It was the only punch he would land. Max wasn't graceful on his feet and it had been a while since he'd been in a fight. In terms of sheer strength he also was no match for the blonde mob boss.

They circled one another and three shots later from Jason, Max went down again. Jason was trying not to hurt the other man Elizabeth was going to be upset enough as it was. Plus Max did have a honeymoon to go on. "If you get up again I will hit you. I know that you did not mean to suggest that your sister was just another body warming my bed or that my child was anything else but loved and wanted. You let your emotions get the better of you so we will forget this conversation ever happened. I know that you just want to make sure that I plan on being a good husband and father. That I have no plans to abandon them. So listen carefully I love your sister and I love our child. Do not ever imply anything else." Jason turned and left the room with Cody behind him.

Max was still on the floor. "I'll go get an ice pack and meet you back in the dining room." John said walking out as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: Liz has nothing against marriage, it just isn't a priority for her. What's important for her is that she is loved and she has that.

* * *

Chapter 66

Outside the dining room Jason turned to the guard as he put his ring back on. "How bad is it?" His eye hurt like hell. He hadn't passed any mirrors so he couldn't see for himself.

"Max got you good. An ice pack should take care of the swelling. You won't be too uncomfortable sleeping on the couch." Cody grinned at his boss. He was trying hard not to laugh.

"She's gonna be pissed at both of us." Jason was almost afraid to face her. Cody snorted. "What?" Jason asked him.

"Jason Morgan, one of the most feared men on the planet is afraid of a woman who is five foot two and weighs maybe one hundred pounds." The former soldier gave up trying to be professional and laughed. "Don't let that get out."

"Afraid isn't the right word." Jason could see the humor in the situation. He grinned at the guard. "Terrified would be more accurate. You're going to protect me right?" Putting it off wouldn't make it any better.

"My mother didn't raise any fools. I have to spend more time with her than you. You are on your own." Cody told his boss.

Max walked up beside him. "You going in?" He had hoped Jason would already be in the room. He planned on sneaking in while Liz was yelling at Jason.

"I was waiting for you." Jason told him. He wasn't going to let Max use him as a decoy. They just stood there looking at one another before turning for the door at the same time.

Milo reacted first by bursting into laughter. He tried to hold it in he really did. Maximus and Rudy joined him as John came in with the ice packs. Claudia launched into a rapid string of Italian, calling both men every single name for idiot she could come up with. Georgie just looked them over shaking her head; she didn't think either of them needed medical attention.

However it was Elizabeth's reaction that had both men hanging their heads in shame. The petite brunette stood there looking at them. Her eyes filled with tears as her bottom lip trembled. As the first tear fell she ran from the room. Before either Jason or Max could move they heard the slamming of the door to the bedroom.

"Shit!" Jason exclaimed loudly. "This is all your fault!" He said turning to Max.

"My fault? I'm not the one who got her pregnant before marrying her!" Max shot back.

"ENOUGH!" Maximus yelled. If not stopped they'd be punching one another again. And based on the look of Max, his son had not fared well the first round. "Max go with your wife and let her take care of you. Jason you need to go make sure that my daughter is okay." No way was he going upstairs.

Claudia came forward and smacked both men upside the head. "Come with me." She said to her husband taking the ice packs from her brother. She was still mumbling in Italian as she pulled her husband down the hall.

Jason went up the stairs only to find the door to their bedroom was locked. A tap on the shoulder had him turning to find Cody. The guard silently handed him a set of lock picks before going back down the stairs. He couldn't wait to see how Jason got out of this.

It was only a matter of minutes before the door swung open and Jason was greeted with a lot of silence. Slowly he entered the room ready to duck should his girlfriend throw anything at him. "Bella?" He said quietly. His head was starting to hurt; he needed some aspirin and an ice pack. He heard a sniff and his shoulders drooped she was still crying. He moved to the foot of the bed she was curled up on. "Bella I'm sorry. I should not have gotten into a fight with Max."

"Why isn't he happy about the baby?" She asked him in a trembling voice.

"He is. I promise you." Jason walked over the bed and sat down next to Elizabeth.

"He didn't sound very happy." She said still hiding her face in the pillows. She wanted her whole family to celebrate this moment with her. The fact that her brother had reacted the way he did hurt deeply.

"Max wanted to make sure that I planned on taking care of both of you. He is happy about the baby." Jason assured her.

She sat up wiping her eyes and faced him. "Why would he ever doubt you? Even if you didn't love me you would still take care of your child."

"I do love you so that isn't even the issue. Max is just trying to protect you." In the span of minutes he went from kicking her brother's ass to defending him.

"So he hits you?" Elizabeth was moving from hurt to angry.

"I hit him too." Jason told her.

"You two couldn't just talk it out?" She wanted to know glaring at Jason. "What are you children?"

"We did talk at first." Jason hadn't liked what the other man said so he hit him.

"Then you started pounding on one another?" Elizabeth gently touched his cheek just below his swollen eye.

"Something like that. It's a guy thing." Jason said happy to see that she was feeling better. "We didn't mean to upset you." He never wanted to be the reason she cried.

Leaning forward she placed a soft kiss just below his eye. "That looks like it really hurts. I'll get you an ice pack."

"You rest I'll get it." Jason told her gently pushing her back down. "I'll bring it back upstairs and we can lie down together."

"I don't need to lie down, but I'll stay with you if you like." First she wanted to go talk to her brother and set a few things straight. "I will meet you back here."

* * *

At the knock on the door Claudia opened it to find Elizabeth standing in the hall way. "Come in. Are you here to yell at your brother?"

"Something like that." Elizabeth said to her sister in law. "Where is he?"

"On the terrace." Claudia said smiling. "Congratulations. When did you find out?"

"Last night, but I didn't want to say anything on your big day." Elizabeth said accepting a hug from the other woman.

"Nonsense it was a night of celebration, your news would have been welcomed." Claudia was thrilled. With Elizabeth pregnant no one would expect her to have a baby anytime soon. She wanted children just not for a while. She wanted to get her magazine up and running first.

"Thanks, but it was your moment." Elizabeth firmly believed that. "Now it's mine. Let me go talk to Max and then I'll get out of your way. You're still leaving in a few hours?"

"Yes, assuming you don't kill him." They were flying to Paris for a few weeks. Claudia planned on doing more shopping. "I need to finish packing anyway. He's all yours."

Elizabeth walked over to the terrace doors and saw her brother sitting on a lounger holding an ice pack to his face. He'd definitely fared worse than Jason. Something Milo had said would happen. "How are you?"

"Sore." Max said standing.

"Good." Elizabeth said then smiled at the surprised expression on his face. "Why aren't you happy about the baby?" She didn't believe what Jason said about how Max felt. Her brother's reaction didn't scream happy. She didn't think Jason was intentionally lying. Her boyfriend didn't want her upset.

"Did Jason tell you that?" Max turned and frowned at his sister. If Jason was lying about him they would be going another round.

"No. He said you are happy about the baby. I think he actually believes that. I don't." Elizabeth was trying not to cry.

"Why?" Max could see that he'd messed up. "Why would you think that? I'm going to be an uncle. Why would I not be happy about that?"

"I don't know. Maybe because instead of saying congratulations you screamed at us and then got into a fight with Jason!" She yelled him. "I supported you at the risk of angering Poppa and the minute I need you, you're not there."

"I just wanted to make sure he was going to stick around." Max tried to explain.

"Milo did the same thing last night, but he chose to use words instead of his fists." Elizabeth gave up and let the tears come.

"Milo knew last night?" He was going to kick his brother's ass for not telling him.

"That's what you want to talk about!?" Elizabeth's mood swung back to pissed off. "I should pop you one myself. You were kind of busy last night, so yes he was at the hospital when the test results came in."

Milo always seemed to be coming in first. "I would have liked to have known is all." Jealousy would get him nowhere. "I am very happy about the baby. I wish Jason had married you first. You deserve to be treated with respect."

"Jason does treat me with respect. He loves me Max. Not getting married is my choice. I've told you that already." Elizabeth came over and gave her brother a gentle hug but he still grunted. "Sit down. Next time use your words."

"I did, that was why Jason hit me." Max confessed urging her to sit as well.

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth didn't understand.

"I said something I shouldn't have. I didn't mean it how it came out. I just wanted to make sure that he planned on standing by you. It's my job to look out for you. You've had a hard life I won't let anyone hurt you if I can help it." Max wanted her to know she was loved.

"Max." Elizabeth leaned against him. "I know I'm loved. Believe me I know what it's like to not have people you can turn to when you need help or support. Having all you in my life makes me feel so incredible. And now this baby will have all of you too. Assuming you don't do something else stupid and make me hurt you."

"Yeah, I'm going to be a great uncle." Max grinned. He couldn't wait to meet his niece or nephew. "You should go rest. I'm sure Jason is looking for you."

"He knows where I am, but I will go lie down because it will make both of you feel better." Elizabeth stood up and kissed Max's forehead. "Don't you dare leave without getting a hug from me."

"I won't Piccola." Max promised smiling as his sister returned to her room.

* * *

Everyone drove to the private airstrip where the Zacchara plane was housed. Lots of hugs were exchanged as the newlyweds boarded the plane and left for their honeymoon. As the assembled group was heading back to their cars Georgie walked with Elizabeth and Jason. "I heard back from my colleague. He would like for you to not travel for another couple of weeks. With you still recovering from hypothermia and it being such a long flight he would like for you rest first."

"We could lay over in England if that would help?" Jason suggested.

"He thinks just flying straight home would be best, less adjusting to different time zones. When you get home go see your doctor right away and get checked out. Be prepared to be put on some sort of restriction." Georgie told Elizabeth. "You came very close to dying and ideally your doctors would have liked for you to wait to get pregnant."

"Is the baby in danger?" Elizabeth reached for Jason's hand.

"Not as long as you follow instruction. The fact that you haven't miscarried already shows your body is strong enough to deal with this." Georgie said smiling; she hadn't meant to scare Elizabeth. "Just listen to your doctors and your body."

"I will." She promised her friend and Jason.

"Maybe you should just stay here." Jason suggested as they got back into the car.

"I want to go back home after Emily comes to visit. I will rest. As soon as we get to Palermo I'll go see the doctor. I'll do the same as soon as we get home. I'm not going to take chances with our baby." Elizabeth promised him.

"I know." Jason assured her. They would be leaving for Palermo in the morning. Milo would be accompanying them, but Maximus was staying in Naples. He, Rudy, and John were going to deal with Sammy Tagliatti. It was time that he paid for what he had done.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	67. Chapter 67

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 67

True to her word Elizabeth saw the Giambetti family doctor as soon as they landed in Palermo. Jason, Milo, and Cody went with her. She made Jason stay in the waiting room. If the doctor said that anything was wrong she wanted to be the one to tell him.

"It's one exam, how long should it take?" Jason said pacing the private lounge.

"She's been in there ten minutes." Milo and Cody were both trying not to laugh. "When Liz is done maybe you should have the doc look at your eye. I'm surprised Max even got a punch in." Milo teased the mob boss.

"I let him hit me." Jason confessed. "Bella would have killed me if I walked away unscathed."

Milo simply snorted. "You really are far gone if you get a black eye just to keep your woman happy."

"My woman, is your sister." Jason reminded him. "She would be pissed if I just beat up on Max. It's bad enough he only just fully healed."

"Based on how he was running his mouth the next time he comes to Port Charles he and I will be the ones exchanging punches. I'm not going to let him hit me." Milo told Jason.

"How come?" Jason wanted to know why Milo and Max would be fighting.

"He's jealous that I'm closer to Liz than he is. I can't help the fact that I was there when you guys found out." Milo stretched out his legs. "He also said I made him look bad by not punching you out right then."

"You want to take a swing at me." Jason would be happy to pound on Milo too.

"You planning on walking away?" Milo asked the older man.

"No." Jason couldn't make that any clearer.

"Then we are good. If Liz is happy so am I. If she comes to me someday and asks why you won't marry her, then we will have a problem. You told me at the hospital that Liz wasn't ready to get married. I have to respect that." Milo made his position clear. "I can see that you love her."

"Good." Jason resumed pacing. He was nearing the end of patience when Elizabeth came out. "What did the doctor say?"

"She said we are both fine." She smiled and all three men relaxed. "I should be able to go home in two weeks. When I get home I need to be checked out again. I will rest and take it easy so don't worry about that. I need to have some supplies delivered so that I can do a painting for Max and Claudia."

"Is that safe?" Jason asked as they walked out of the office.

"Yes, it will be fine. I shouldn't use the commercial paints that you put on the wall, but my portrait paints are fine." She snuck a kiss as he helped her into the car. When Jason and Milo were upfront she continued. Cody was following them in another car. "I can show Em around too as long as I stop and rest occasionally."

"I'll be with you so I'll make sure you do." Jason was not taking any chances with her and their child.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes as she looked out the window. "I don't need to be put on lock down Jason. Having you hover will make my blood pressure rise. I'm not going to over do. Emily and I will have a wonderful time and then we will all go home together. Once I get back home I will work on my paintings as I grow large and round." She was looking forward to her baby belly.

"You'll be beautiful." Jason said grinning. In the mirror he watched as his girl blushed. He couldn't wait to watch her grow with their child.

"You shouldn't have to worry about twins. They skip a generation." Milo added.

"According to the doctor that isn't always true. Are there any twins in your family Jason?" Elizabeth explained and asked.

"Not that I'm aware of. I can call and ask Edward." Jason offered.

"No. I want to wait until we are back home to tell your grandparents." They would be thrilled. She would let Jason determine what type of relationship his parents had with their child. Whatever his decision she would support it.

"Milo is a great name for a boy." The young enforcer said grinning.

"Max really will start yelling if I name my baby after you." Elizabeth knew what her brother was doing. They pulled into the estate. Once in the house she started making arrangements. For the last two weeks of their stay they were moving into the house. Maximus had requested it when they were all in Naples. Since she was having guests, Emily and Zander as well as Georgie and John, Elizabeth agreed. "I need to pick which rooms my guests will stay in. Do Georgie and John come often?"

"John more than Georgie." Milo told his sister.

"Does he always stay in the same room?" Elizabeth asked walking upstairs.

"Yes. He likes to be able to see the sea." Milo showed her the room their dad usually put the Zacchara heir in.

"That's fine then. I'll put Emily and Zander closer to me. Speaking of which I should go see our room." Elizabeth wondered where her father had put them.

"I'll show you." Milo looked at his watch, it was almost lunch time and then everyone would nap. After that he was heading to work. Until his father returned he was in charge. "Poppa put you in a room with a sea view, but I told him you'd rather be overlooking the gardens." Milo had not said why she would prefer that view.

"Thanks." Elizabeth said giving him a quick hug.

"Here you go. I'll leave you two to it." Milo said heading back downstairs.

Elizabeth opened the door and walked into the suite with Jason behind her. The space was nice. A sitting room that had double doors that opened onto a large bedroom. The terrace did indeed over look the garden and showed her the property that Max would be claiming when he returned home. It was lovely but she liked the cottage better.

"We don't have to stay in the house." Jason said coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her. "We can go back to the cottage."

"If it was just Em and Zander I would. There's room for them. Since Georgie and John are coming too, it would be rude to be so far away from guests." Elizabeth would miss the cottage.

"John is here often enough that he isn't a guest anymore." Jason leaned down and kissed her neck. When she tilted her head to give him better access he did it again. "He can fend for himself and get Georgie anything she needs."

"I'm hosting I should be on hand to take care of my guests." Elizabeth pointed out.

"The only people you need to care for are you and our baby." Jason turned her to face him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. "How are you feeling?"

"A bit tired, but I suspect that would be the case even if I wasn't pregnant. Claudia is a lot to keep up with. Speaking of my new sister in law, I need to go to her office soon and start coming up with a design for her to approve." Elizabeth snuggled closer to Jason.

"You can do that tomorrow. Today you are not going to do anything but rest and let me fuss over you." Jason told her. "After lunch I want to celebrate." He growled against her lips. "We didn't get a chance last night."

"Sorry about that." They'd come home from the hospital and talked for the rest of the night. This morning she'd been too nervous.

"I think we were both still in shock." Jason wouldn't let her feel bad. One night without sex wouldn't kill him. "I expect you to sleep this afternoon, after I have my way with you." He kissed her neck making her laugh.

She turned her head bringing her lips to his. "I like the sound of that." Just as she deepened the kiss her stomach rumbled loudly. She ducked her head and blushed. "I think the baby's hungry."

"Then we should get you downstairs." He was hoping that Georgie could spare some time to talk with him. True she wasn't an obstetrician but he was guessing she knew about babies. Even if it was just general stuff. They would also need to get a doctor once they got home. He wondered if Bella would mind going to Mercy. While he was grateful to his parents for saving his girl he didn't want them further involved in his personal business.

* * *

Sammy Tagliatti sat on his terrace and looked out at the water. His time was almost up. He had no clue how he knew that. Maybe it was a by product of having spent so much time in this life. He'd started working for the mob at twelve. Maybe he was just getting smarter. Whatever the reason he knew his time was coming to an end. He'd known since he'd seen her at the Sonny's funereal. Sammy knew that Maximus would not rest until everyone who had a part in his daughter's kidnapping was found.

She was not ever supposed to be reunited with her family. Yet somehow Elizabeth had managed to find the Giambettis. Not only that but she also found Jason Morgan as well. What were the odds? He shook his head just thinking about it.

For years he'd kept tabs on those associated with what he'd done. All the doctors involved were dead. He had considered killing the nurse, but changed his mind a mistake that led to his downfall. His soft heart was the reason he was going to die. Maximus had visited the woman. It was researching her past that led them to what Carolyn had done. Even dead she was screwing him over.

Tom Hardy had papers that Sammy knew nothing about. At least the man had been smart enough to not try to blackmail him. Now it wasn't an option. According to Sammy's sources Dr. Hardy was dead too. One of Morgan's men had taken care of him yesterday.

Right after the funereal Sammy had made arrangements to send his Rosa to visit her sister in Argentina. They hadn't seen one another in almost three years and both women were excited. She left from Naples when the wedding festivities were over. By the time she came home she would be a widow.

Having retired last year he didn't have to worry about a mob war for his territory. He sold it back to the Zaccharas. He laughed all the way to the back as he deposited the large check they gave him. Even now he laughed thinking on how they paid for a territory that was rightfully theirs. Sammy took another sip of his bourbon and relaxed into his deck chair.

"Hello Sammy." Rudy Zacchara said from behind the chair where the man he thought was his brother's friend sat.

"Rudy." Sammy didn't bother to move. Rudy would not be alone so there was no point in fighting. "Help yourself to a drink."

"This is not a social call." Rudy told Sammy as he stepped into the other man's view. "Did you kill Anthony?"

"That's your question?" Sammy just snickered. "I thought you'd ask if I had anything to do with Elizabetta Giambetti's kidnapping."

"Trevor already answered that question." Rudy calmly stated. "He couldn't answer for my brother's death. He did tell me that you stole the territory I paid you for last year. As we speak I am getting a rebate."

"I killed Anthony before he could kill me. Then I made sure that the Webbers paid as well." Sammy had no reason to lie. He would make his last confession. "Tell Maximus I am sorry for what his daughter suffered through."

"Your apology is not accepted." Maximus spoke up.

Again Sammy didn't bother to turn around. Instead he kept his eyes on Rudy. "So what is it be?"

Rudy nodded and Johnny stepped forward. Grabbing the retired mob boss's forehead he held him still and slit his throat. The three men stood silently and watched as Sammy Tagliatti bled out. The older man attempted to stem the flow of blood but his efforts were futile. It only took about a minute before he was dead. The fact that they didn't even take the time to work him over would send a message. He was so disgusting that they didn't even want to touch him.

When the dead man slumped over in his chair Rudy stepped forward and closed his eyes. Maximus looked at the corpse and smiled. The death of his wife and the pain his daughter endured had been avenged. "Consider your debt to my family paid." The head of the Giambetti crime family told the Zaccharas before turning and walking from the house. He would drive the three hours to Naples and board his private plane that was waiting to take him back to Palermo. He wanted to spend time with his two youngest children before they returned to New York.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	68. Chapter 68

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 68

In the week before Emily arrived in Italy, Elizabeth completed a design for Claudia's office as well as two paintings for the newlywed Giambetti's to place in their home. She also completed a third painting for her Poppa to hang in his office. It was of the grove where he sat to talk to Momma. She knew that every time he looked at it he would remember their conversation about the Spanish Steps. That story was now one of her most treasured memories. Now all she had to do was to paint something for Milo. Elizabeth was thinking she might wait until they returned to Port Charles so he could hang it in his apartment there.

The entire time Jason made sure that she ate regularly and didn't tire herself out. He had always cared for her but this was a whole new level. He didn't hover, though it was a near thing at times, but he did appoint himself her caretaker. Since it made her feel incredibly loved Elizabeth didn't argue.

Today their guests were arriving. Emily and Zander were arriving in the morning and Georgie and John were coming just before dinner. Tomorrow the three young women were heading into Palermo to spend the day sightseeing. Emily had a list of things she wanted to see. Elizabeth was up for everything except the ferry ride. She simply couldn't do that.

"Hurry, we will be late." Elizabeth was standing by the door waiting for Jason to join her. She was all but vibrating with excitement.

"I'm coming." He said trying not to laugh. Cody was already outside. The guard was following them because Jason knew that there was no way all of Emily's luggage would fit in one car. His sister habitually over packed for every trip. When she left for school it was going to be a nightmare.

"Okay, let's go." Elizabeth pretty much pulled him out to the car. "They land in forty minutes." She reminded him.

"And the airport is twenty minutes away. We will be fine Bella." Jason said starting the engine. Emily was using his private plane and they would take it back when it was time to go home.

"I'm just excited." Elizabeth said grinning.

"I couldn't tell." Jason deadpanned. She'd been talking about this almost nonstop for the last two days. At least with everyone arriving she would stop worrying about the rooms and the menu.

They didn't even make it off the property before running into a problem. They had gotten to the front gate when Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Stop the car."

"What?" Jason asked thinking she had forgotten something back at the house.

"STOP THE CAR!" Elizabeth yelled. When Jason did, she jumped out, ran into the bushes and threw up. She stumbled back out and into Jason's arms.

"What happened?" He asked concerned.

"I think I'm getting motion sick." She was panting. "I got really nauseous when we were in the car on our way to and from Palermo yesterday."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Jason asked taking the bottle of water the guard offered him.

"I thought it would pass. I've never gotten motion sick before in my life." She rinsed and spit. Blushing bright while doing so.

"I'm taking you back to the house." Jason easily lifted her.

"No, I'm okay now." She wanted to go pick up her best friend.

"Georgie will be here later and she can look at you. Until then you are staying put." Any argument she put up would fall on deaf ears. "Cody take Elizabeth back to the house and have her lie down."

"Why don't I go get your sister and you can stay with Liz? That would make you feel better." The guard suggested. Jason would be distracted and probably drive into a tree.

"That's good. Thanks." He carried her back to the car. Cody opened the door and Jason put Bella gently down.

"No problem." Cody jogged back to his car and pulled around Jason heading to the private airstrip.

Jason drove slowly to the house even so by the time they got there Elizabeth was feeling nauseous again. Knowing she wouldn't want to go upstairs Jason got her settled on the couch and brought her a glass of club soda. "Would you like for me to call the doctor?"

"No, I feel better already. If this continues I'm going to be stuck at the house for the duration of my pregnancy." Elizabeth said glumly.

"Hold on." Jason walked out of the room and returned carrying a laptop. "Let's look it up." Fifteen minutes later he was driving into town to get something called a sea band. They were for seasickness but the pregnancy websites they had visited swore by them. He had no idea if they would work but it wouldn't hurt to try. He didn't want his girl to suffer.

* * *

"Look at you!" Emily exclaimed as she ran into the front room to give her best friend a big hug. "Coming to Italy was just what you needed. You look fantastic. Tell me everything you've done since you arrived."

"Everything?" Elizabeth laughed returning the hug.

"Leave out the sex parts. I told you that before but it bears repeating." Emily said as the two women sat. "You look so much better than the last time I saw you."

"I feel so much better." Elizabeth wanted to tell Emily about the baby, but she would wait for Jason. "Italy has been wonderful. I wish I had time to show you everything I've seen."

"Have you bought a house yet?" Emily knew Jason wanted to.

"Not this trip. My Poppa asked us to stay with him. The next time we come we'll buy something." Elizabeth told her friend. Emily looked really happy. "How are things back home?"

"Pretty much the same. After you got hurt Mom and Dad said that they were going to try to be more understanding. That whole life can change in an instant so we need to do better mentality. That went right out the window when I told them I was going to declare business as my major." Emily explained to her best friend.

"I'm sorry." Elizabeth gave Emily's hand a squeeze.

"Good thing I've got a scholarship and a trust fund. Which Monica threatened to cut off." Emily grinned. "I'm officially the black sheep now so Jason can come home if he wants." Both young women laughed. "The guard who picked us up said you weren't feeling well."

"It's nothing to worry about my stomach just went a little haywire." Elizabeth hoped Jason returned soon. She was about to burst keeping this secret. "How are Edward and Lila?"

"Wonderful like always. Grandfather said that if Monica cuts off my trust fund he'll send me weekly checks. Grandmother has threatened to out several long held secrets. Mom turned three shades of green at that announcement." Emily was used to this. Living with the Quartermaines was like living on a chess board. Someone made a move and then another family member made a countermove. It went on until someone blinked. "August cannot come soon enough. How does it feel to have family now?" She was so happy that Liz had her very own family to love her.

"Crazy. For the most part it's been great. There have been a few bumps. I'm closest with Milo still but Maximus and I have bonded some. Max and I are getting closer as well. I'll miss them when I leave." Elizabeth didn't even want to think about how much of a mess she would be on the day she left. Thank goodness Milo was coming back with them.

"Hey there." Jason said coming into the room. Zander followed him. The younger man had been taking the luggage up with Cody's help.

"Jason!" Emily ran over and gave her brother a big hug. "I was just telling Liz how fabulous she looks."

"Yeah, you could even say she is glowing." Jason said smiling. He walked over to Elizabeth and kissed her forehead. "I found the bands; they come in several different colors so I got them all. Don't want to clash with your outfit." He was surprised to find that the company made bands just for pregnant women. "What color do you want today?"

"What are those?" Emily picked up one of the boxes. "Sea band mama?" Her eyes got wide as she read how the bands helped with morning sickness. "Are you pregnant?"

Elizabeth just blushed while Jason smiled wide. "Yeah we are." He said softly.

"I'm gonna be an aunt. Zander you're going to be an uncle." Emily rushed around the couch and gave her brother and best friend a hug.

"Congrats." Zander said extending a hand to Jason.

"Thanks." Jason said shaking it. "Let's get this on you." He held up a band and waited for Elizabeth to hold up her wrist. "It's supposed to be snug, but if it cuts off your circulation take it off."

"All right. Should we go for a car ride to see if it works?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"We can if you like. You guys get settled?" Jason looked over at Zander and Emily. His sister was still grinning. Clearly she was happy about the news.

"I took the bags up but we haven't unpacked yet." Zander told Jason.

"Why don't you do that and when you're done we can head into Palermo." Jason suggested.

"It's going to take your sister days to unpack." Elizabeth giggled thinking about all the trips Zander and Cody made out to the car.

"We can head into Palermo now then." Jason would keep a close eye on Elizabeth.

"On the way into the city you can tell me all about how you got that black eye." Emily just knew it would be a good story when both Jason and Liz rolled their eyes.

* * *

The bands did the trick and they made it into Palermo without incident. Emily had her list of things she wanted to visit in hand and Jason started with the places that he and Liz had not yet seen. The ladies kept up a steady stream of conversation while their guys pretty much followed behind them, carrying bags when it was necessary.

The time difference and jet lag hit both Emily and Zander right after lunch, which was perfect. The couples headed back to the estate and headed up to their rooms to rest. "I'm glad the band worked." Jason said as the stretched out on the bed.

"Me too." Elizabeth snuggled close. "Now if they only made on for my water phobia that would great."

"You will get better." Jason fully believed that. Even if all she ever did was stick her toes in the surf he fully believed that his girl would heal.

"We should just have sex in the Mediterranean. It worked with the bath tub." She said with a grin.

"We could sneak down at night." He rolled to his side and kissed her neck. "I'm sure it would make everything better, assuming we don't drown." He moved his lips to behind her ear.

"I'm willing to risk it." Elizabeth turned her head and brought her lips to his. "In the meantime we should just make use of the bed."

"It would be ashamed to waste this opportunity." Jason said bringing his mouth back to hers. When he let his tongue swipe across her lip she immediately opened for him. His finger made quick work of her clothes before he stripped down to his skin. Rolling her to her back he came over her and slid inside her waiting body.

"It's always so perfect." Elizabeth sighed in pleasure.

"That's because we fit." Jason told her stroking long and slow. "Heart and soul we fit." He told her before talking became impossible for both of them.

"With me." Elizabeth cried out as her orgasm rolled through her filling her with joy.

"Always." Jason groaned out finding release and letting her have his heart.

Afterwards they lay cuddled close just holding one another. She drifted off to sleep and he simply watched her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	69. Chapter 69

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 69

Palermo was no match for the three young women who decided to invade it. Emily and Georgie hit it off which made Elizabeth very happy. They did do some shopping but spent most of the time being tourists. Elizabeth was surprised to learn that Georgie had never really explored the city much.

The bands did help tremendously with the morning sickness and the motion sickness. What they didn't help with was the dizziness. The fact that Elizabeth had almost fainted twice more was stressing Jason a bit. Georgie finally took her friend to the hospital and after getting permission from the Chief of Staff personally ran some tests. All of which came back to Elizabeth being healthy. That didn't stop Jason from pulling the young doctor aside for a two hour talk about babies. By the time they were done Jason did feel better but he was still worried.

So on day five of visiting it was decided to just relax at home. Maximus was back in Palermo so Milo joined the guys in the game room while the ladies sat out and got some sun. "I'm sorry you guys are stuck at the house. You really can go into the city and shop if you like." Elizabeth said again.

"It's fine. Zander and I are going to dinner at the place Milo recommended. Maybe I'll sneak in some shopping then." Although to be honest she didn't need to buy anything else. "We are going on a boat ride after."

"What do you and Johnny have planned?" Elizabeth asked her other friend.

"Nothing. We were just going to hang out around the house. Down time is rare for us so we both want to just relax. I'm hoping to talk him into a late night swim." The young doctor told her friends trying not to blush.

"Are you and Jason doing anything?" Emily asked Liz.

"No, after the last dizzy spell your brother is barely letting me off the couch. I hope the doctor is right and this is just a first trimester thing." Elizabeth was a bit bummed that she had to rest, but the doctor at the hospital who assisted Georgie reminded her that hypothermia was not something you got over rapidly. The baby would take what it needed first and in her still healing body it might leave her weak. A fall could be dangerous for the baby so Elizabeth would rest.

"I need to start getting ready." Emily had a killer dress picked out. Mr. Giambetti was letting them take the limo. They were also taking guards.

"Want some company?" Elizabeth asked the younger woman.

"Sure, you two can tell me what you think of my outfit." Emily would love to chat while she got ready.

"If you gather up Zander's things he can get ready in my room." Elizabeth offered.

"Cool. I'll let him know and meet you upstairs." Emily went off to find her boyfriend.

* * *

Both Giambetti men were also going out for the evening. Milo had a date but wouldn't tell his sister with whom no matter how much she pestered him. He was saved when Maximus said that he was escorting Diane to a business dinner. Elizabeth couldn't help but grin. Something about the way her father said the attorney's name had her feeling hopeful. She suspected that something was brewing there.

Elizabeth and Georgie suggested watching a movie, wanting to make their girlfriends happy the two men agreed. Jason wasn't the least bit surprised when Elizabeth held up a copy of the Godfather. Johnny was thrilled; it was one of his favorite movies. Georgie agreed with the choice when Elizabeth let it slip that Jason had never seen it.

"A mob boss who has never seen the Godfather? I thought they showed it at orientation." The young doctor said grinning.

Jason just shook his head as he grabbed a blanket for him and Bella. The movie was long and he figured his girl was not going to make it to the end. He had hoped to ditch the other couple and get Bella upstairs before she got too tired. That wasn't going to happen. Once they had the required popcorn and the lights were turned down Johnny hit play.

Jason had to admit that it was a good movie. He had especially enjoyed the character of Sonny Corleone. He had to wonder if Sonny Corinthos adopted the nickname because of the movie. It didn't hurt so much to think of his former friend anymore. Too much had happened between them for an extended grieving period.

He was right about Bella not making it. She was fast asleep and leaning against him when the credits rolled. Standing Jason wrapped her in the blanket and gently picked her up. Looking over he saw John doing the same thing. Without a word they took the ladies upstairs.

In their room Jason undressed his girl before stripping down to his underwear and crawling into bed. He took a second to kiss her still flat tummy. With each passing day he became more excited about the baby. He knew they had a long way to go, but already he was impatient to meet their child. Gathering his girl close Jason let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

If they both lived to be one hundred Elizabeth would never tire of waking up in Jay's arms. She was being cradled close and she smiled as she opened her eyes, this was better than coffee to get you going in the morning. She shifted slightly and Jason loosened his hold enough that she could slide away from him. Not that she was going far, oh no. What she had in mind required up close and personal contact.

Watching for any indication that he was waking Elizabeth slowly pulled down the sheet that was covering his body. With every inch of skin that was exposed her body heated a little more. Damn, he was just too fine. Lean and ripped his body more than delivered on the promise of power. She had tried to stay awake last night, making love before going to sleep guaranteed her good dreams. Instead this morning she was going to start his day off a good note by taking matters into her own hands, well actually her own mouth.

When the sheet was low enough to expose his cock Elizabeth stopped pulling. It was time to get to work.

Jason was having the best dream of his life. Of course it starred Bella; she was the only person he dreamed about. In it she was once again using that talented mouth of hers to make him lose control. The way she sucked and licked made him want to howl. He would have said that this was just him replaying their date from Jake's in his mind, but what was going on this moment wasn't exactly the same. Instead of just giving him a blowjob, Bella had started out with the most incredible hand job. She stroked him until he was rock hard and then took him into her mouth.

Since this was a dream Jason didn't have any problems letting her finish him off again. She had done this for him a few times since then, but he usually made her stop before he erupted. He loved coming deep inside her tight body. He reached down and grasped a hand full of her soft hair changing the angle ever so slightly. "Yeah, baby that's it. Suck me." He murmured.

If her mouth wasn't stuffed full of Jay's pulsing shaft she would be grinning from ear to ear. She absolutely loved doing this for him. It made her feel powerful. To know that she could make him tremble made her feel good. She wondered if he would wake up before she finished. Just as that thought crossed her mind she felt Jason tug harder on her hair. When she looked up he was staring down at her. Elizabeth knew what came next he was going to try to make her stop. Not this time. She took as much of him in as she could, and then sucked hard enough to hollow out her cheeks while flicking her tongue over his sweet spot.

Jason pulled as hard as he dared. Bella needed to stop because there was no way he was holding back. Hell he couldn't even form the words to warn her he was close. He wanted to be inside her before he came, wanted to have her screaming his name be the reason he lost all control. She however clearly had other plans. With her eyes locked on his she sucked then flicked and he blew his load. With a deep rumbling groan he pumped semen into her mouth in a glorious climax. He had to grip the sheets with his free hand to keep from snatching out a hand full of her hair.

She swallowed every drop and when he finally stopped spurting she licked him clean before sitting up. "Good morning." She said with a very satisfied smile on her face.

Jason was still trying to catch his breath. So instead of speaking he simply lunged in her direction hopping to pin her to be bed so that he could lick her until she begged for release. She must have seen the intent in his eyes because Bella scrambled off the bed just ahead of his grabbing hands. "Come back here." He growled.

"No." Elizabeth said on a soft giggle. It was kind of fun provoking her boyfriend.

Jason slid off the bed and stalked toward her. Since he was on the side of the room closest to the hallway the only option she had was to hide in the bathroom because there was no way she was getting by him until he evened up the score. No way was he so selfish that he got off and she didn't. "Bella." He said in his sternest voice. "Get your cute little ass over here."

"Or what?" She taunted. She liked playing with him.

"Don't make me put you over my knee." He warned her.

Elizabeth looked at him and snorted in an effort not to laugh. That may have been the idlest threat Jason had ever made in his life. They both knew he wasn't going to hit her even in a playful manner. He was standing there totally naked glaring at her. It wasn't the least bit intimidating but it was hot. Him naked was always hot. But she did not intend to follow his orders, she knew exactly what would happen if he got his hands on her. Not that an orgasm was a bad way to start the morning, but she wanted this to be about him only.

"Are you laughing?" Jason asked in mock outrage. "You don't think I'll do it?"

"Jay." Elizabeth said giving up and laughing as she made a dash for the bathroom. When he wasn't winded Jason was a hell of a lot faster than her so she never stood a chance. He simply lifted her up before gently tossing her on the bed and coming down on top of her. "Wait." She laughed.

"No I don't think so. You're gonna pay for laughing at me." His words were harsh, but the grin on his face told another story. She bucked, but Jason was not to be budged. The man was like a rock. "Open your legs and take you punishment like a big girl." He told her. He was going to tongue fuck her until she passed out.

"Jay wait." She said again, but all he did was use his knee to pry her legs open. She wasn't going to keep him from his goal and that would completely ruin the point of his wake up call. "Stop." She said.

Immediately he rolled off her before getting off the bed completely. Confusion and concern both were in his eyes. "Did I scare you?" The horseplay hadn't gotten rough and he could see by her tight nipples that she was turned on like he was.

"No." She started explaining as she sat up.

"Did I hurt you?" He was looking for bruising.

"No, Jason I'm fine. I just wanted it to be about you this morning. You always give me so much pleasure, that I just want to give something to you." She got up walked over to him and gave him a hug. Naked hugging was pretty nice she thought to herself they should do it more often.

"I always want to make sure that you have a good time. Guys are easy, women need more attention." He said hugging her back.

"Thank you." She stretched up and gave him a quick kiss. "I love the extra attention, but sometimes I want to give you some attention too. Okay?" She asked.

"Well, if I have to." Jason said before kissing her. "And just so you know that was the greatest wake-up call in my life."

"Play your cards right and maybe you'll get lucky again." She smiled. "Right now I need to get in the shower."

He watched her walk into the bathroom and couldn't stop grinning. He was possibly the luckiest man on the planet and he intended to make sure that his girl knew he was grateful to have her in his life. Stretching out on the bed as the shower started he began planning just how to do that.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	70. Chapter 70

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 70

"Make sure that you stay warm. I checked the weather forecast and it is still cold in Port Charles." Maximus said fussing over his daughter as the pilot made the last minute checks.

"I will." Elizabeth had tears running down her cheeks. She'd started crying last night while they packed. "Make sure you eat breakfast." He like Jason often skipped the meal. "And I made an appointment for you to get a physical next week so don't forget." She was going to miss him so much.

"As soon as Max is home and settled I will come for a visit." Maximus promised his daughter. For the first time since his children were born he was heading back to an empty house. Max would be home in a few weeks and he and Claudia would be moving into their new home. Maximus feared he was going to be lonely.

"Let me know when you are arriving and I'll have the cleaning service come by and get the house ready." Elizabeth didn't want to leave him. "Promise me that you won't work too hard. That you'll get out of the office once in a while. Maybe take Ms. Miller to see an opera." Her Poppa had spent several nights out with the lawyer since returning home. Elizabeth wasn't sure if he enjoyed their dates or arguments more.

"You really like her?" Maximus gave his youngest child a fond smile.

"I do." Elizabeth knew that Claudia would keep her updated. "I think she will be good for you."

"Take care of her." Maximus said to Jason as he pulled Piccola close. He didn't want to let her go, but he recognized that her life was based in the United States.

"I will." Jason gave her father his word.

"You too, look after your sister." Maximus told Milo.

"I will Poppa. At least until you come and then you can fuss over us both." Milo knew once their father arrived he would not leave until after the baby was born.

"We're ready when you are." The pilot came over to tell Jason.

"We'll be there shortly." Jason responded. Emily and Zander were already on board.

"I love you Poppa." Elizabeth said holding the older man tight.

"I love you too Piccola. Get on board." He gave her a gentle push knowing if she didn't go now he wouldn't be able to let her go at all. The three men watched her walk up the stairs. "I would like to be kept informed of all developments regarding the man who is stalking her."

"I'll be sure to keep you up to date. If you are needed I will send word." Jason wanted to get this wrapped up as soon as possible. No threat to Bella or their child would be tolerated. "Milo go check on your sister."

"Ciao Poppa." Milo would miss Palermo but he was looking forward to living overseas.

"Ciao Milo." Maximus smiled at his youngest son before turning back to Jason. "Yes?"

"I would like your permission to ask Elizabeth to marry me." Jason knew this would make Maximus happy.

"Will you wait until I arrive before having the ceremony?" Maximus wanted to see his daughter wed.

"If I know Bella she will want to wait until after the baby is born, so that shouldn't be a problem." Jason explained. He was hoping that they could marry in Italy.

"I would like to walk her down the aisle. You have my blessing. Treat her well." Maximus extended his hand.

"I can't do anything else." Jason told him shaking it. "I love her."

"I know." Maximus said smiling. "Travel safely."

"I'll have her call you when we are home." Jason promised before turning and heading to the plane. On board he wasn't surprised to see his girl sobbing in Milo's arms. Sitting on the other side of her he made sure she was buckled in before calling the cockpit. At some point during the flight he wanted her to go lie down. When they landed their first stop would be Mercy hospital to get her checked out and then he was taking her to see his grandparents so that they could tell them the good news. Much like Milo, Emily would not be able to keep this a secret.

Getting his girl to rest turned out to not be a struggle. Once the pilot turned off the fasten seat belt sign Emily pulled Elizabeth into the back for girl talk. Jason had no idea exactly what that entailed but they did a lot of laughing. That made him smile. Leaving Italy had been hard for Bella so knowing she was smiling made him feel good.

Eventually the laughter stopped and when he looked in on them to see if they wanted something to drink both his sister and his girl were fast asleep. He removed their shoes and covered them both with a blanket. He left the door open in case either one of them needed anything before heading back to the main cabin. Milo was already asleep and Zander was reading a magazine. Jason decided to nap so that he wasn't tired when they landed.

A limo met them at the airport and everyone piled in. Jason didn't even bother suggesting they drop everyone off first. He knew both Emily and Milo wanted to make sure that Elizabeth was fine after the long flight. So he told the driver to head to Mercy hospital. Elizabeth had not argued when he asked her to come here instead of General Hospital. Mercy's obstetrics department was actually rated higher so they were both happy.

"Ms. Giambetti?" The nurse called.

"That's me." Elizabeth said standing.

"Follow me back please." They stopped first so Elizabeth could get weighed before heading into an examination room. "Gown on, then hop up onto the table. We have all the information from your doctor in Palermo so the doctor will be in shortly."

"Thank you." Elizabeth got changed and when she came out Jason helped her get situated. "Are you nervous?" She asked her boyfriend.

"No." He wasn't, he trusted that everything was as it should be. "Are you?"

"A little. I think I'll be nervous until they place the baby in my arms. Then I'll be terrified." She told him smiling.

"We'll be terrified together." Jason said leaning in and giving her a kiss.

There was a brisk knock and the doctor stepped in. "Ms. Giambetti, I'm Dr. Lee." The woman looked up and her jaw dropped. "Liz?!"

"Kelly? Oh my god!" Elizabeth was just as shocked. "When did you come back to Port Charles?"

"Two months ago. Mercy has the best high risk pregnancy program in the country. I've been trying to get hired for the last year. You look amazing!" Kelly came over and gave her long lost friend a hug.

"So do you. We will have to find time to get together and catch up." Elizabeth couldn't believe that Kelly was going to be her doctor. There was only three years between them and they had been close. "I've missed you."

"I still have the bracelet you made me." Kelly told her friend.

"I lost mine, but it was recently returned to me." Elizabeth was happy to report. "I can't believe you're a doctor at such a young age."

"Technically I'm just a fellow, but I am board certified." Kelly said grinning. "I'm already a rock star and you are in great hands." Confidence was not something the petite doctor ever lacked.

Jason was enjoying that his girl was so happy but his mind had fixed on three words. "Excuse me did you say high risk pregnancy?"

"Is this dad?" Kelly said checking Jason out. He was hot.

"Kelly, this is Jason and yes he's the dad." Elizabeth said smiling over at him.

"Well done Liz." Kelly said grinning. "And yes I did say high risk. Elizabeth almost died two months ago and now she's pregnant. She's nurturing another human life inside her body. That is a lot of work. Because of the recent life threatening illness she is considered high risk. Which means we will be keeping a close eye on you until you give birth. I'm sure that her doctor in Italy told you that ideally we would have liked her to wait six months to get pregnant."

"Is she in danger?" Jason wouldn't risk her life to have a baby.

"Let's have a look." Kelly went into doctor mode. She gave Elizabeth a thorough exam. "You've been taking your prenatal vitamins?"

"Yes." Georgie had given her a prescription.

"Good. Okay, you look good. Your blood pressure is a bit high, but nothing to worry about. Weight is good." Kelly noted the sea band. "Have you had bad morning sickness?" She liked that her patient had gone the non-drug route.

"No, motion sickness." Elizabeth explained as she was holding Jason's hand.

"Not uncommon. Still having bouts of dizziness?" Kelly asked as she had Elizabeth lie back. She gave her tummy a gentle massage. "Feels good."

"Not in the last week, but I've been resting a lot." Elizabeth told the doctor.

"That may come back if it does sit down until it passes. If it happens more than twice in a week call the office. Everything looks good. I'm gonna get a portable ultrasound, but it may be too early for you to really see anything." Kelly said as she stepped out of the room. She was back quickly and got to work. "There." She pointed to a tiny speck. "Four weeks."

Both Elizabeth and Jason smiled wide.

"I would normally see you again in eight weeks, but given the circumstances I want to see you next month. But unless I say so don't worry. Dad make sure Mom eats and rests. No stress, that's the biggie I don't want her blood pressure rising. Also make sure you stay warm. It's mid-April and from what I remember it won't really warm up for another four weeks." Winter was not easily shook off in upstate New York. "I'm going to call in another prescription for prenatal vitamins so you have them when your supply runs out." Kelly took her friend's hand. "It's so good to see you again, and to know you are happy."

"It's good to see you. Are you happy?" Elizabeth hoped the answer was yes.

"I've been out a few times with this gorgeous doctor from General Hospital. So yeah I'm happy." Kelly said thinking of Patrick. "Here is my card, my cell and home numbers are on the back. Call me to set up a lunch date." Kelly had some questions like why Elizabeth was dating a mobster and what was up with the new last name she was hoping her friend had gotten adopted.

Once they were alone Jason leaned over and gave Elizabeth a kiss. "Good job mommy."

"I haven't done anything." Elizabeth said allowing him to help her down.

"You are keeping our baby safe and healthy. After you get dressed we can tell everyone you are good. When we drop Emily off we can tell Lila and Edward the good news." Jason knew his grandparents would be pleased.

"Will you tell Monica and Alan?" Elizabeth asked pulling her clothes on.

"If you want them to know we can tell them." Jason knew that Bella was close with his parents but he still had no desire to have a relationship with them.

"I'd suggest letting Emily tell them but she isn't speaking with them right now." Elizabeth didn't know if Jason was aware that Emily had moved into the gate house. "Even if we tell them today that doesn't mean I expect them to be a major part of our baby's life. I will support whatever decision you make."

"Thank you. I'm still trying to sort out my feelings." It would be cruel for Alan and Monica to hear the news from anyone but them. Still he didn't want his child to grow up with the expectations that his parents placed on him, AJ, and Emily. Plus Monica had not been the most welcoming. He figured it was hard to accept that your husband was bringing home a young boy he had with another woman but she had blamed him for something two adults had done.

"I love you Jason Morgan, just keep that in mind." Elizabeth stretched up and gave him a kiss.

"I love you too Elizabeth Giambetti. Let's get out there before Milo faints from worry." Jason said smirking.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	71. Chapter 71

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Sorry this is late, we had a storm come through and it knocked out the power for a bit.

* * *

Chapter 71

They dropped Milo off first. Since his sister was fine he had no need to be there when they talked with Jason's family. He did agree to come to have dinner with Elizabeth the following night. Emily and Zander opted to be dropped off at the gatehouse. The young woman didn't want the tension between her and her parents to ruin the announcement.

The limo pulled up to the front door of the mansion and Jason helped Elizabeth out. When he headed for the stairs she stopped him. "Don't you want to go through the terrace doors?" She asked him smiling.

"They would be expecting that." Jason just smirked. "Have to do the unexpected every once in a while." Besides Edward was right when he said Elizabeth was a lady and deserved to use the front door. At the door he rang the bell. It was answered by Reginald.

"Hello Jason, Ms. Giambetti." The butler greeted them.

"How are you Reginald?" Elizabeth asked as they stepped into the main hall.

"I'm good. Jason your grandparents are in the parlor, your parents will be home shortly." Reginald wondered what was up. Jason did not voluntarily speak with his parents.

"Thanks." Jason placed a hand on the small of Elizabeth's back and urged her forward.

"Jason, Elizabeth welcome home." Lila greeted them with a smile. She'd been worried about the younger woman but knew she was in good hands with Jason. The fact that it was Carly who tried to kill Elizabeth didn't surprise the Quartermaine matriarch at all. The blonde was nothing but spiteful trash.

"How are you doing, my dear." Edward came over and took both of the petite brunette's hands in his. Jason had kept them informed of her progress and she did indeed look much better. "Did you enjoy Italy?"

"I'm much better and yes I did." Elizabeth said smiling as she allowed Edward to lead her to the couch. "We brought you both some things."

"I'm sure they are lovely." Lila said smiling as Reginald rolled in the tea trolley and poured tea for everyone.

Lila had been very happy when Jason called and asked if they might come visit. Now looking at them the older woman wondered if there was something more than just letting everyone know they were home. Elizabeth positively glowed and Lila allowed a small smile to come to her face. It only widened when she saw how Jason was caring for Elizabeth.

They had tea and listened to Elizabeth tell them about Milan. Not long after everyone sat down Alan and Monica came home. "Jason, Elizabeth welcome back." Alan had not known his youngest son was here. Mother had simply called and asked he and Monica to return home.

"How are you feeling?" Monica asked looking Elizabeth over. She looked radiant.

"Good. I had the best of care both here and in Italy. Thank you both for that." Elizabeth said smiling up at Jason who smiled back. "We have something that we wanted to share with you."

"You did mention presents." Edward said grinning.

"Edward behave." Lila playfully admonished. She was convinced that wasn't what Elizabeth was going to say.

"They are in the limo." Jason told his grandfather as he reached for Elizabeth's hand. "But that isn't what Elizabeth means. We wanted to come by and tell you that we are expecting a baby."

"Congratulations." Edward was smiling wide. Not only was he happy that his grandson had found this wonderful woman. One who reminded him a lot of his Lila, but they were going to have a baby. The next generation to run ELQ.

"Oh my dears I am so happy for you." Lila said reaching her hand out and taking Elizabeth's free one. "A baby is such a blessing."

Jason noticed that while his grandparents were extending heartfelt congratulations Monica and Alan had yet to say a word. He was guessing that when they did speak they would not be as pleased.

"Don't you think it's a bit soon?" Monica spoke up first. "Elizabeth almost died and she is very young. Not much older than Emily."

"Also do you think it's wise to have a baby considering what it is you do? The people who are around you? Carly is the reason Elizabeth almost died, who else associated with you is going to try to hurt her?" Alan asked his son.

Before Jason could speak Elizabeth squeezed his hand. "I'm sure that what you actually meant to say was congratulations." She was disappointed that this was the reaction of her child's grandparents. She could also tell that Jason was hurt even though he didn't let it show.

"If the two of you are not going to be supportive you should just leave now." Edward was deeply upset with his son and daughter in law.

"We are just concerned." Monica came to Alan's defense. "From a medical standpoint this could be bad."

"Elizabeth was checked out this morning her doctor says she is fine." Jason assured them. He was probably the only one not surprised by Monica and Alan's reactions.

"Dr. Meadows didn't mention seeing you." Alan said to his son.

"We are not being treated at General Hospital." Elizabeth told them. "I have one of the best doctors in the state looking after me. Dr. Lee over at Mercy."

Both Alan and Monica knew Kelly. The medical community in such a small town was bound to overlap. She was young but already considered a leader in her specialty. She'd already taken the boards and aced them. At twenty four she was the top fellow in the country. Elizabeth really could not be in better hands. Still Monica wished they were at General Hospital where it would be easier for them to monitor the pregnancy.

"Are you getting married?" Alan asked the two parents to be.

"That isn't any of your concern. You made your opinion known." Jason had no desire to speak to his father or step mother any more.

"I think it's time we leave." Elizabeth stood and so did Jason. "Mr. and Mrs. Quartermaine we will bring you the things from Italy next week. We need to unpack and make sure they are undamaged."

"My dear you are having my great-grandchild. You will call us Grandmother and Grandfather." Edward told her smiling fondly at her.

"Should you need anything please do not hesitate to call us." Lila added as both her grandchildren kissed her. After the young couple left she would speak to her son and daughter in law.

"We will call if the need arises." Jason assured Lila. "Grandmother, Grandfather." He didn't even bother to acknowledge Alan and Monica. They were still holding hands when they got into the waiting limo. "Are you okay?" Jason asked Elizabeth picking her up to place her on his lap. She instantly snuggled close and he placed his hand over where their baby rested.

"I'm angry but I'll get over it. Lila and Edward are pleased." Elizabeth pointed focusing on the positive.

"Yes." Jason knew that Edward would be asking about a wedding soon. Not to be meddlesome but to make sure Elizabeth got everything she deserved. The fact that his Grandparents loved his girl so much made him happy. Should anything happen to him Jason knew that they would be there to support Bella. "I'm not surprised by that. They love you just as much as they love me."

Elizabeth giggled against Jason's neck.

"Want to share what's so funny?" He asked smiling.

"I bet Lila is tearing both your parents a new one as we speak." Elizabeth laughed harder. "She was not pleased with what your parents had to say."

Jason remembered his Grandmother telling him that she was a woman you didn't want to cross. "Well then we don't have anything to worry about." They settled into a peaceful silence. He had just wondered if she'd fallen asleep when Elizabeth spoke.

"Can we stop by the supermarket?" Elizabeth asked feeling drowsy.

"I had the refrigerator and pantry stocked." Jason figured she was asking so they'd have things to eat in the house.

"Did you get any lemons?" For some reason she wanted something sour.

"No." Jason hadn't put that on the list. "But I can send someone to get some if you like."

"Yes please." She answered slipping into sleep.

Carefully Jason pulled his phone from his pocket and sent out a message. If his girl wanted lemons then she was going to have lemons. He wondered if this was a craving. Looking down at her he couldn't help but smile. They were having a baby.

* * *

He carried her from the limo; Johnny had the door open by the time his boss stepped onto the porch. "She okay?"

"Yeah, I'm gonna take her upstairs." Jason pitched his voice low. Bella was still on Italian time so he would let her sleep for about an hour and then wake her up so that she could start adjusting to Port Charles time.

"We are all in the kitchen." Johnny was also whispering. He watched as his boss easily carried Liz upstairs. "He'll be right down." He told the guys who had come. Francis, Shawn, Cody, and Milo were all sitting around the table. Johnny noted that Cody and Milo kept looking at one another and grinning. He got the impression that they knew something everyone else didn't. Before he could speak on it Jason walked in.

"There is something I want all of you to know." He was having a hard time keeping the smile from his face. "Elizabeth is pregnant."

"No shit!" Johnny exclaimed grinning. "Whose is it?"

"Asshole." Jason said laughing and taking the hand Johnny extended.

"We will pray the baby looks like her." Francis said smiling and clapping his friend on the back.

"Congrats. " Shawn said and saluted his friend with his coffee mug.

"Thank you Shawn. That's how it's done you two." Jason said heading for the coffeepot. He knew that in spite of the teasing his friends were happy for him. "Where are we on the stalker?"

"We think he knew that Elizabeth was out of the country. There have been no gifts since the last one." Francis told his boss.

"Was it in the paper?" Jason asked leaning against the counter.

"Not until Max's wedding." Johnny pushed the paper across the table in case Jason wanted to read it. "The festivities were covered by the Gazette. It was mentioned that both you and Liz were in attendance. Your whereabouts were not covered after you left Naples."

"We drove out of Naples before flying back to Palermo." Jason hadn't wanted to deal with the press. "I didn't see any reporters when we landed but it will not take long before it's known that we are home. I want Elizabeth's security tightened." Jason looked at Cody who nodded.

"You have something in mind?" Francis had worked with Jason a long time. He knew the look that came into his boss's eyes.

"I do. I want to flaunt my relationship with Elizabeth. I want him to come after me." Jason figured if the guy was pissed at the fact that the women he loved was clearly happy with another man he might get angry and get sloppy.

"She won't go for that." Johnny pointed out.

"Elizabeth doesn't need to know. We can do this without directly involving her." Jason told the group. "If what we are doing and where we've been gets out that will irritate him. Also maybe some gifts I've bought her could be leaked. Stories about how happy she is could be planted."

"There's another way." Milo spoke up.

"What have you got?" Jason liked his idea but was open to hearing others.

"What if we make him think you are cheating on Liz? Plant some stories that indicate you've got someone on the side. If he feels that you are hurting her he might show himself sooner." Milo laid out his plan. "I'm willing to bet that he thinks that Liz wants to be with him but you won't let her."

"That's really good." Shawn spoke up. "One possible problem. It's the same problem that might come up with Jason's plan." Everyone was looking at the enforcer. "If he thinks Jason is keeping Elizabeth prisoner or stepping out on her he might not go after Jason. He might go after Elizabeth planning on rescuing her."

"Good point." Francis looked at Jason. "Do you own the Island? We could send Liz there."

"She can't go." Jason said shaking his head. "The pregnancy is high risk because of the fact that she almost died recently. She needs to be close to her doctors in case something goes wrong. We don't know how long it will take to flush this psycho out."

"High risk?" Johnny asked concerned.

"Dr. Lee says everything is fine, but they want to closely monitor Elizabeth to make sure it stays that way." Jason wouldn't risk her or their baby. "She needs to stay here."

"What about an interview?" Milo suggested.

"Interview?" Cody asked his friend.

"An interview with Liz. What if she gives an interview saying how happy she is? I'm sure that will push his buttons. He might feel the need to prove to her that she will be happier with him. If she can't go to the island then she's going to have to stay inside as much as possible." Milo didn't want his sister to feel trapped, but if she stayed on the grounds most of the time they could almost guarantee her safety. Because despite what Jason wanted Liz was going to have to be involved.

"Is there a way to get him to come after her here at the house?" Shawn asked thinking out loud. "We know the layout of the grounds and he doesn't. This would be an ideal place to trap him.

"Not here." Milo suddenly spoke up. "Poppa's house. It's empty right now. If we set the interview up there let Liz give the reporter a tour and make the guy think that's where you live we can trap him there. But first we need him to go after Jason. If the stalker thinks Jason is out of the way then he may think he has a clear shot at Liz."

"That's workable." Johnny said smiling. "You will need to let Liz know what we are doing because the fastest way to get him to come after you is for him to think you are cheating. We already know that he eliminates people that hurt her that is sure to really push his buttons."

"She won't like it." Cody pointed out. "Having the guy go after Jason is going to stress her. So we need to make sure Jason's security is tight as well."

"Let's talk this out." Jason pulled up a chair and they started planning.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	72. Chapter 72

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

The votes are in! The light story will be posted next!

* * *

Chapter 72

She was home! He almost jumped with glee. The weeks that she had been gone had crawled by. He had watched as she boarded the plane to leave. No that wasn't true he watched as she was carried onto the plane by Jason Morgan. It was clear from the expression on her face that she didn't want to go.

Why would she? It was Morgan's fault that she almost died. You think that would be enough to make the other man walk away. Because the fact that Lizzie didn't love him didn't seem to be doing the trick. The goons with guns were the only reason he hadn't tried to get to her at the air strip. Lizzie wouldn't want him hurt. He considered following her to Italy but knew that was what Morgan wanted. Outside of Port Charles that criminal would be in control so patience was needed. He knew his Lizzie was strong enough to endure this separation and that eventually she would demand to return to Port Charles so that they could be together in the end. So he had waited.

He'd gone by the hospital after learning of her injury and Morgan's men were everywhere. Jason knew that if Lizzie found out her true love was there she would send him packing. The blonde wasn't anything but a bully and a kidnapper. Once he figured out how to remove him then she would be free.

Today's sighting had clearly been a sign he was on the right path. He'd gone to Mercy for an appointment and he'd seen her getting off the elevator. Of course Morgan was with her. He never let her go anywhere alone. He'd followed them to a waiting limo but once they were inside he had no choice to watch them leave. Still he knew in his heart that Lizzie felt his presence. Why else had she been looking around as she stepped inside the vehicle.

Now that she was home he could send her his next gift. This was the one that would let her know where and when to find him. As soon as she saw it she would know that his love never wavered, that he'd been patiently waiting this entire time. She would decipher the clue and meet him and they could leave this place behind. Port Charles was nothing but a location where they had both been repeatedly hurt. That was going to change. Once they were together everything would be better. They were going to live happily until the end of their days.

* * *

The guys talked for another hour flushing out the plan. Nothing would happen until Jason talked to Elizabeth. He didn't want her hearing news reports and doubt his faithfulness. He never wanted her hurt and this plan had the potential to do that. Johnny suggested that Jason would actually have to go out on a date with someone else and the mob boss squashed that idea instantly. He wouldn't even pretend to cheat. The idea would have to come from planted stories only.

"Who are our suspects?" Jason asked Francis.

"We've definitively eliminated Kiefer; he was out of state on grad school interviews when Cal Atkins and Carly died. Dante or Dominic is also out. He had his gall bladder removed when the story came out and the editor and the Bakers died. He had some complications that turned what is normally outpatient surgery into three day hospital stay. So we are left with Connor Bishop and Ronnie Dimestico neither of whom we can locate."

"We came close to finding Bishop. He was in the military and was injured. He was sent stateside and ended up in VA hospital in New York. After he left the hospital he got his own apartment and three weeks later no one knew where he was." Johnny told Jason.

"Did anyone file a missing persons report?" Jason wanted to know.

"His psychiatrist after he missed two appointments. The police suspect he's living on the streets but they can't prove it." Johnny replied.

"What type of injury?" Jason asked his second in command.

"IED related injuries as well as head trauma. No visible scarring that makes it easy to spot him." Johnny filed in.

"Dimestico?" Jason wanted to hear what they had on him.

"He was last spotted here in Port Charles. After high school he went to Port Charles University for two years. College was hard for him and he started drinking. After failing out in his junior year he dropped off the map for a while. He resurfaced two years ago when Dante paid for him to go to rehab." Francis saw the question in Jason's eyes. "They were tight as teens. Both ended up in trouble hanging with the wrong crowd. Ronnie got out first and helped Dante, as far as I can tell the rehab was a repayment of a debt."

"How did Dante know?" Jason asked his other second in command.

"They kept in touch for a while. We have Dante under surveillance to see if they are still in touch. So far nothing. And before you ask we are looking to see if a new person popped up around the time Ronnie disappeared, if Dante became Dominic we need to know if Ronnie became someone else."

Jason just nodded. He was frustrated that these two people were so hard to find. Connor worried him, if he was their stalker and had military training he could be harder to take out. At the sound of Elizabeth on the stairs he let the subject drop for now. "Hey, you woke up." He said holding out his arm and cuddling her close when she stepped into his embrace.

"Yeah." She was still sleepy but forced herself to get up. She tried not to be too disgusted that neither Jason nor Milo seemed to be having any trouble. "Did the lemons arrive?"

"Over on the counter." Jason said grinning.

"Hey guys." Elizabeth gave the group a smile and a wave as she picked up the piece of fruit. While they watched she peeled it like an orange, broke off a section and popped it into her mouth. "Does anyone want some?"

"Do you want some sugar?" Johnny's mouth was puckering just watching her.

"I think we are good." Francis was also looking at her like she was an alien. No one ate a lemon like that.

"Why would I want sugar?" Elizabeth said grinning. "That takes away from the sourness. I'm going to go paint." Snack in hand she headed downstairs to her studio.

"Poppa said that Momma went through phases during her pregnancy. Sour in the first trimester, sweet in the second and salty in the third." Milo told the room. "Liz might be the same way."

Jason didn't care what she wanted. It was his job to make sure all her cravings got satisfied. She was doing the heavy lifting so he was here to offer support. "I only had them send over two lemons so I should probably send for more."

"I've never been around a pregnant woman before so this should be interesting." Johnny said grinning.

"I have." Shawn said smiling. "My sister, the cravings were a bit odd but she was pretty much the same."

"My two sisters who both have kids went nuts." Francis added. "I mean total personality changes. Hopefully that won't happen with Liz." He added with a smirk. "If it does you, Milo, and Cody are screwed."

"I was a Marine, pregnant women don't scare me. I can even deliver the baby if I have to." Cody said shaking his head. "You guys are wimps."

"I'm sure Elizabeth will be fine." Jason said to his friends. He would move heaven and earth to see that she was.

* * *

Later when she came upstairs Jason was the only one in the kitchen. "Where did everyone go?"

"They have stuff to do, so it's just you and me." Jason said as he walked over and put his arms around her.

"You, me, and our baby." She said smiling up at him.

"I need to talk with you about some things that are going to happen." Jason took her hand and led her into the living room. He sat on the sofa and indicated that she should join him.

The fact that he didn't invite her to sit on his lap let her know that this was serious. "I'm not going to like this am I?" She asked keeping his hand firmly in hers.

"No." Jason told her not even bothering to lie. He thought about asking Milo to stay but he never wanted her to feel like they were ganging up on her to make her do his bidding. "We've come up with a plan to flush your stalker out."

"Okay." Elizabeth said waiting for the part she wasn't going to like.

"Using me as bait." Jason told her.

There it was. "No." Elizabeth immediately objected.

"Elizabeth." Jason could see the fear in her eyes. "It's the best way."

"How is making yourself vulnerable to a mass murderer the best way? Because that is what you're talking about right?" She pulled her hand from his. "You're talking about making it so that he'll come after you and try to kill you. How, Jason, is putting yourself in danger the best thing?"

"I won't be in any real danger." Jason told her.

"You don't know that. The last time I checked you still don't even know who the stalker is. He could walk up next to you on the street and shoot you before the guys can react." Elizabeth did not like this at all. She was not going to let Jason be a target for this lunatic.

"Let me explain what we are going to do." Jason reached out and snagged her hand urging to sit back down. "We are going to make it look like I'm having an affair. He will think its true and come after me."

Elizabeth just looked at him for a moment. "So in addition to you making yourself a target you are going to be running around Port Charles with another woman? I can see why you like this plan. Tell me more. Are you going to arrange for someone to find the two of you in bed together? Do you already have your mistress picked out? Too bad Carly's gone she would have been happy to help." Elizabeth jumped up to leave the room.

"Whoa." Jason stood just as quickly and blocked her path. "Bella, I'm not going to be running around Port Charles with anyone. I love you and only you. Johnny is going to plant some stories in the paper. When the reporters come calling, we are going to pick one for you to give an interview to." Someone from his grandfather's paper. "You'll tell them that we've never been happier and then give them a tour of your father's house."

"Poppa's house?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"We want him to think that's where we live." There would be plenty of pictures. Which meant that Maximus would need to buy a new property, or maybe Jason would add a suite downstairs for Elizabeth's father. "We want him to come after me and then come after you."

"At my Poppa's house." Elizabeth repeated. She got the gist of the plan but she still didn't like it.

"Yes." Jason waited for her reaction. "You won't ever be in any danger."

"No Jason, but you will because if you go through with this I'm going to kill you myself." Elizabeth said smiling coldly. "Call the guys we are coming up with a new plan because this one isn't happening."

"Elizabeth this will work and we are not coming up with a new plan." Jason argued back.

"So I'm just supposed to sit and wait for Johnny or Francis to call and tell me that it went according to plan. That you've been shot or killed, because this guy hasn't missed yet. What makes you think I'm going to be okay with this? With any of this." Elizabeth yelled at her boyfriend. "I get that you are doing this to protect me but there has to be another way."

"There isn't. Not one that will get us results as fast as this plan will." Jason was trying to make her understand.

Elizabeth looked at him with wet eyes. "No." She repeated standing and walking away. She got to the doorway before her knees buckled.

Jason was across the room like a shot catching her before she could hit the ground. "Bella?" He carried her to the couch and reached for his phone. "Bella?" When she still didn't respond Jason called for an ambulance.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	73. Chapter 73

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I wanted to let you guys know that my awesome beta, Liason102 has finished the edit for the next story!

* * *

Chapter 73

"Would you like to explain to me what you did that landed my patient in a hospital bed?" Kelly Lee asked looking into the worried eyes of Jason. "Just this afternoon I told you the pregnancy was high risk and you bring her in here with her blood pressure through the roof. Did you decide to see just how far you could push her? If that's the case I have to tell you the bar is pretty low."

Jason was standing in the waiting room with the guys surrounding him. "Is she awake?" The doctor could yell all she wanted after he got all the information he needed.

"Yes, she's awake and in tears. Again would you like to tell me what you did? Her blood pressure shooting up like that can cause a miscarriage or a stroke. You'll kill her and the baby." Kelly admonished.

"Can you get it down? Her blood pressure." Jason didn't care about anything else right now. He just wanted Bella to be okay.

"It's already down Liz will be spending the night so that I can make sure it stays that way. Unless you want to tell me what you did I will not allow you access to her room." Kelly could play hardball. Nothing came before the safety of her patients.

"Elizabeth has a stalker who we suspect has killed six people." Jason told the doctor.

"Did you not think I needed to know that? Did he come after her today?" Kelly needed to figure out a way to keep her patient calm.

"No, I told her about a plan I had to make him come after me and she got upset." Jason confessed.

"I wonder why?" Kelly said shaking her head. "Both she and the baby are out of danger. I cannot say the same thing for you. Once I let her up she's probably going to kick your ass. If they helped you come up with that idiotic plan theirs too." She pointed to the guys filling up the waiting room. Some of them were really cute. She and Patrick were not exclusive or serious just yet.

"If Elizabeth is staying I need to arrange security." Jason told Kelly. Cody was already down the hall standing post.

"I am aware of that. Dr. Ford will allow someone to stay in the room overnight. I will let you see her, if her blood pressure shoots up again I will not allow you to be the one to stay. Are we clear?" Kelly asked the mob boss.

"Yes." Jason just wanted to see his girl.

"Follow me." Kelly said turning to leave the waiting room.

"Milo you want to come too?" Jason knew the younger man was worried.

"Yeah." He stood up and together they went to see Elizabeth.

"Wait here." Kelly instructed leaving the two men in the hallway.

"I didn't think she'd get this upset." Jason was blaming himself.

"None of us did. We all knew she wouldn't like it." Milo said trying to get Jason to let himself off the hook.

"She has to be okay." Jason said looking at the closed door.

Kelly came out and smirked at the two men. "She wants to see you, but she wants to see Johnny and Francis first. Are you either of them?" She asked looking at Milo.

"I'm Liz's brother Milo." He said clearing up the confusion and creating more.

"I didn't know she had a brother. Is that why her last name is different?" When Kelly got adopted Liz had still been waiting.

"Yes." Was all Milo said. Jason was calling the two men Liz requested to see.

When they arrived Jason spoke first. "Elizabeth wants to see you."

"She's okay?" Johnny asked his boss.

"I don't know she wants to see you two first." Jason clearly didn't like that.

"We'll keep it brief." Francis assured him. They walked into the room and saw Elizabeth lying in the bed. It was too much like before. "What's up?"

"I want you to promise me you will not let Jason do what you all have planned." Elizabeth said giving them both a hard glare.

"We can't do that. We work for Jason not the other way around." Johnny reminded her.

"Swear to me right now on the lives of your mothers that you will not let Jason do what you sat in my house and planned. Or I will not let him in this room. I will check myself out and I will go sit in the park until the lunatic who is stalking me finds me." Elizabeth looked at both men. They were highly superstitious and if they swore on someone's life they would not go back on that.

If Johnny wasn't one hundred percent certain she meant every word about not letting Jason in he would be laughing his head off. As threats went it was a good one. "You don't mean that."

"Try me. You can't cover every exit out of this hospital and I can make sure none of you, Jason included gets anywhere near my room. So do you want to explain to my father why I was running around unprotected?" Elizabeth was bluffing she wouldn't do anything to place her baby in danger but she could see that they weren't so sure. "My life will be empty without Jason. If he gets gunned down in the street that is not something I can do anything about. But I will not let him deliberately sacrifice himself for me. Make your choice."

Francis watched as her blood pressure jumped. "Okay." He said knowing that in this moment she held all the power. "We won't let him do it."

"Thank you." She wasn't stupid they were going to try to come up with something else only the next time they wouldn't tell her. "Send Jason in please." She said closing her eyes.

Johnny just looked at Francis and shook his head. Jason was going to be pissed. Then he grinned. Elizabeth had a lot more balls than he gave her credit for. Silently both men left the room.

"What did she want?" Jason asked as they stepped into the hall.

"The plan is off." Francis told him since he was the one to agree.

"No it's not." Jason wanted this guy.

"She made us swear on our mothers." Johnny said to his boss. "She said if we didn't agree she would ban you from her hospital room and after you left she would sneak away. What were we supposed to do?"

"She played you. There is no way she would put the baby in harm's way." Jason told his top LTs.

"Her blood pressure was rising Jason, what were supposed to do? One word from her and you wouldn't be allowed to see her. Do you want to be banned from the room? We know she wouldn't risk the baby. It wasn't the sneaking out part that made us agree." Francis told him. They weren't that dumb.

Milo was just watching when his phone rang. "It's my dad. Hello?" Milo just listened and his eyes widened with each word his father spoke. "Yes sir." He said before putting the phone back in his pocket.

"My father said that if you go through with this he will consider it an act of war." Milo was trying not to laugh. His sister had pretty much boxed Jason in. "Uncle Rudy will stand with him."

"Are you fucking kidding me? She called Maximus." Jason asked incredulously.

"No he called to check on her when he heard she was in the hospital. She told him what you have planned." Milo was smirking.

"I have never had someone love me so much they are willing to start a mob war." Johnny was quickly losing the battle with his laughter.

"It's not funny." Jason said trying not to pout.

"It kinda is." Milo snorted. "Apparently you shouldn't piss my sister off." Their dad wouldn't move against Jason but it was still really funny.

Jason looked over at Francis and saw he was trying not to laugh as well. Pissed he walked down the hall to the room where his pregnant girlfriend was lying. He had a few choice words for her and every single one of them went right out his head as he stepped in the room. Elizabeth was lying in bed curled into a tight ball sobbing.

"Bella." Jason's heart just broke. He toed off his boots and climbed in bed with her. "Don't cry." He pleaded wrapping his arms around her shaking form. Her anger he could deal with but her tears sliced right through him.

She clutched him tight. "I love you." Was all she could say. She'd stepped well over the line of what was acceptable, but she'd do it again if she had too. He was not going to be hurt because of her. Enough people had died because this person felt they had the right to punish people for hurting her. She never wanted any of this to happen. "I can't lose you too. I've lost so many people. Please not you too."

"You won't. We won't do it. We will find another way." Jason promised her. He had no idea what that other way was going to be, but they would find it.

"Promise me." She turned her wet eyes up to him. "Please."

"I promise." He swore to her using his thumb to gently wipe away the moisture. "I promise." He gently touched his lips to hers. "I love you Bella, but don't ever threaten to harm yourself again. Do you hear me?"

"I wasn't going to leave the hospital." She admitted.

"I know so do Johnny and Francis." He told her. "Still I didn't like hearing that."

"I would never do anything to harm our child." Elizabeth said putting her head on his shoulder. "But I would have banned you from the room and moved out of the house."

Jason simply tightened his arms around her. "I would have simply followed you wherever you went. Then you'd have two stalkers." He wasn't letting her go. "We have to come up with another plan now. He has to be stopped."

"The plan wasn't all bad. The interview and trap are a really good idea. You with a target on your back is not. Your life is dangerous enough without you inviting trouble." Elizabeth told him.

"We will discuss it tomorrow. I'll even let you sit in on the meeting since it's you he's after. Right now rest." He sat up. "Let me tell Milo he can come in. He's worried about you." Jason didn't leave the room he just opened the door and waved her brother down.

* * *

She was back in the hospital. The news was reporting that she had collapsed in the home she shared with Jason. Something that criminal had done caused his Lizzie to pass out. He wondered if the blonde was abusing her. He couldn't trust that the doctors here would help her. Money could buy your way out of a lot of things.

He tried to find out what room she was in but the woman on the information desk wouldn't tell him. When he called the operator said the phone in that room was disconnected. Morgan was keeping her isolated. Making it so that no one could get in to help her.

It only firmed his resolve that Morgan had to go. He would sit here and wait. Eventually Morgan was going to leave the hospital. When he did then the score would be settled. There was no way he was going to get another chance to hurt Lizzie. Once Jason was gone she would be free. He was just another dragon to be slayed in this quest for the maiden's heart.

His love was true and pure. That was why he had won Lizzie's heart. All those years ago he'd proven himself to be a protector. When Betsy would scare Lizzie it was to him that she ran. Once again he would stand between her and the monsters. "I love you Lizzie and soon we are going to be together." He fingered the gun in his pocket. "Sooner than you think you'll once again be mine."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	74. Chapter 74

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 74

Jason woke up first but he didn't immediately open his eyes. Elizabeth was curled into him sleeping deeply which was good. She needed the rest. Last night she'd tossed and turned until he convinced her to call the nurse and ask for something to help her sleep. It was only after the young woman assured her that the drug wouldn't harm the baby that Bella finally agreed to take it. Looking over he saw Milo passed out on the chair; he had wanted to stay close to his sister. Gently he pulled away from his girl and quietly slipped into the bathroom to call Johnny. "Did anything come up overnight?"

"It was all quiet. Let me know when you are ready for breakfast I'll send something over." Johnny informed Jason. He was making something for him and Dara so it would be easy to just make extra and pack it up.

"Okay thanks, as far as I know Elizabeth is not on a restricted diet, but I will let you know if I hear differently." Jason told his second in command. "I want everyone at the house today at two for a meeting."

"You have a new plan?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Not yet, but by the end of today we will." Jason wanted this over so he could concentrate on his girl. He still needed to propose. "Also call Zander tell him to keep Emily away from us for the time being." He had talked with his sister last night and told her of the danger. He wasn't convinced she was going to listen.

"Will do." Johnny confirmed.

"Jason?" Elizabeth's voice came through the door.

"I have to go, Elizabeth is awake." Jason said ending the call. He opened the door and smiled. "Hey baby, how are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired." She wanted to sleep more. "Right now I need to use the bathroom."

"Sorry." Jason smiled as he stepped back into the main room. As he walked by he gave her a quick kiss. He saw that Milo was also awake. "I'll send for coffee."

"Bless you." The younger man said rubbing his eyes. Last night they had learned that the coffee here sucked. Milo said it was a conspiracy to poison people so that the hospital would stay in business.

There was a knock on the door and Jason walked over to open it. There was a guard on the door who didn't let anyone in without approval. An annoyed Kelly was standing there glaring at his guy. "I'm not used to being kept out of my patients rooms." She arched an eyebrow at the mob boss.

"I don't mess around with Elizabeth's safety." Jason told her unapologetically.

"You two out, I need to examine my patient." Kelly told both men. They grumbled but left. When Liz walked out of the bathroom Kelly was sitting on the bed. "How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tired." Elizabeth repeated.

"It's probably the jet lag in addition to being pregnant. Sleeping a lot is common while you are with child." Kelly said grinning. "Lie down and let's have a look."

* * *

Out in the hall Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Breakfast, coffee, and fresh clothes for everyone should be there shortly. I asked Dara to pick out Liz's stuff." Johnny informed his boss. There was no way he was going through his boss's girlfriend's closet.

"Thanks. I'll go down and meet the guard." Jason could use some fresh air. "No one gets in." He told the guard on the door who nodded in understanding.

"I'll come with you." Milo told Jason. Since he'd woken up this morning he'd had a funny feeling in his stomach. He trusted his instincts and they were telling him to stay close to Jason. Maybe it was because Piccola was so worried about her boyfriend. But he didn't want to let his boss out of his sight.

"All right." Jason said surprised the younger man wasn't staying with his sister. They talked about sports on the short elevator ride down. Outside they saw the usual crowd of smokers and stood on the other side of the door. One of their trucks pulled up. Francis and Cody got out each one carrying a large bag.

"You called for room service." The guard said cheekily.

Jason grinned and reached for the bag with their clothes just as a shot rang out.

* * *

He blamed his lack of sleep for the fact that the first shot didn't hit Morgan. He'd been out here all night hoping the blonde would step outside. Around ten it became clear that they were not sending Lizzie home. Her condition must be worse than he feared. She could be near death for all he knew. It was almost impossible for him to stay outside the hospital knowing she needed him.

He'd actually been nodding off when Jason stepped outside. He should have been more patient but instead he quickly pulled out his gun and fired. Once the first shot missed he had no choice but to empty the clip to cover his getaway. Because retreat was at the moment his only option.

He would leave and come back in about an hour. If nothing else the police would be called and Morgan hauled downtown for questioning which would get him away from the hospital. It should make getting to Lizzie easier. If they held the mob boss long enough he might even be able to get his love out of Port Charles altogether. He'd bring his car when he returned just in case. He didn't expect to get more than one opportunity to make this work. No doubt the men loyal to Morgan would try to interfere. He had no problem killing them.

He ran the first few blocks and then walked the rest of the way to his apartment. Inside he took a moment to calm down. A quick shower was next before he crawled into bed to have a short nap. He needed to be rested so he was sharper than he was this morning. No more missed opportunities. He grabbed the photo album with his prized picture of him and Lizzie. "I love you." He said smiling knowing she would feel it despite the fact that they were separated. He closed his eyes and let sleep take him to land of dreams. Dreams filled with his precious Lizzie.

* * *

One of the bullets hit Cody grazing the guard's upper arm. They all hit the ground as more bullets flew through the air. "How bad is it?" Jason asked helping Francis remove Cody's jacket. They were all behind the truck which was bullet proof. Milo had his gun out prepared to cover them if it became necessary. The guard, Vincent, who drove Francis and Cody over was also covering them.

"It's just a graze." Cody told his boss. He'd been shot before. He knew this was not a serious injury. "Nothing some gauze won't fix."

The bullets stopped and no one was surprised to hear sirens approaching. Looking around Jason could see that everyone else appeared to be uninjured. Francis was already calling Johnny to give Dara the heads up to go to the police station. There was no way they weren't all getting hauled in. "Dara will meet us downtown and Johnny is coming here to stay with Liz." He was also bringing a small army of guards.

"Good. Cody go inside and get treated." Jason told his friend.

"Really?" Normally something like this was handled by their company doctor.

"Yeah. We don't need to hide this, we haven't done anything wrong. Plus if you are being treated they can't take you downtown and you will be here with Elizabeth. She's going to freak." Jason said rubbing the back of his neck. Since Mac was already walking over the odds of Jason being able to tell Bella himself were low.

"I need you all to come downtown." Mac informed them. Behind him Taggert was smirking.

"Cody is injured. " Francis pointed to the blood soaked sleeve of the other man's shirt. Jason wasn't going to say a word.

"Everyone but him then. I'll have an officer take your statement here." The Commissioner turned to Taggert. "Go with Paul." He wanted his detective as far from Jason as possible.

"Would we be able to see Liz first?" Milo asked the cop. There was no way this wasn't going to be on the news and he wanted her to see that he and Jason were unharmed. He'd be surprised if she didn't end up staying another night in the hospital.

"You can call her." Mac wasn't trying to be mean but he wanted to get this investigation started. He already knew that Jason would be out of custody within a matter of hours. "Your guy can follow me." A squad car would follow them.

As Jason was getting into the car, another SUV pulled up and Johnny got out. Catching Jason's eye the green eyed man simply nodded. He would have to tell Liz what happened and try to keep her here. It was not something he was looking forward to. The good thing was that Jason and Milo both appeared unharmed. That would help keep the tiny woman calm.

* * *

Something was wrong. No one had come to see her but she knew something was wrong. Jason should have been back by now. Kelly had been gone for ten minutes now so her boyfriend or her brother should have come back into the room. She knew they went down to get breakfast and clean clothes. The guard on the door was no help. When she asked him if he knew where Jason was he didn't answer instead he asked her to go back inside. She was reaching for the remote, hoping the television could provide some distraction, when the door opened. "What happened?"

Johnny had hoped to be able to use his charm to keep her calm. It was clear that wasn't going to be the case. "Jason is fine, so is Milo." Was how he chose to start. "What have you been told?" Hospitals ran on gossip.

"Nothing. Jason hasn't come back." Elizabeth said looking at Johnny.

"I will tell you but if those numbers." He pointed to the monitor. "Start rising I'm going to stop. So you need to stay calm."

"Jason and Milo are not hurt?" She could stay calm if that was true. "You promise?"

"I swear they are unharmed." Johnny said coming over and sitting on the side of the bed. "Someone shot at them while they were waiting for the delivery. Cody was hit but when I walked in I saw him going into the ER under his own power so that's a good sign."

Elizabeth took a deep breath telling herself to stay calm. "Where is Jason now?" Wherever he was Milo would be with him.

"Downtown. Mac wants to talk with him." More like grill him. "Dara is waiting. She'll have everyone out as quickly as she can."

"Do you think this was my stalker?" Elizabeth asked knowing the odds were high.

"It's possible." Johnny told her. He honestly didn't know for sure. This could easily be business related although only a moron would attack Jason. The Morgan organization was too powerful. Even if Jason had been killed today the power base was too strong to simply crumble. Milo would just assume control as Jason's brother in law.

"Will you get an update on Cody's condition for me please?" Elizabeth leaned back and took some deep breaths.

"Sure thing." She was handling this well.

"When you return we need to talk. I've come up with a plan but I don't know how to implement it." This was going to stop. She wasn't going to spend the rest of her pregnancy stressed out by this freak.

"Sure thing." Johnny wondered what she came up with. He had a feeling Jason's blood pressure was the one they were going to have to worry about.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	75. Chapter 75

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! Some of you are wondering why the stalker hasn't approached Liz yet. Way back when he sent his first gift he said it was the beginning of the courtship. In his mind he can't approach her until the courtship is done. As for why no one has seen him, it will make sense when the reveal happens. There are only nine chapters after this one so we are almost there.

Also there will be a second update today, thanks to BeckyFan1999. Still two on Friday.

* * *

Chapter 75

At the station the guys were separated which didn't surprise them. The police would take this opportunity to try to see if anyone wanted to talk about anything. Jason was the only one placed in an interview room which again was not surprising. Since they weren't suspects no one was handcuffed.

Jason was impatient but didn't show it. He wanted to check in on Elizabeth. It took more control than he realized he had to not pull out his phone and call her. Hearing her voice would make him feel better. Almost as much as it would torture him. He didn't need to be here, Mac was just flexing his muscle. Jason just had to remain calm until his lawyer showed up.

Mac came in not five minutes later and put a bottle of water on the table. He knew Jason wouldn't drink it. "So what happened this morning?" The commissioner asked. The mob boss just looked at him. "Someone shot at you this morning in front of the hospital do you have any idea who it was?" Again silence.

"Jason one of your guys was shot, I'm just trying to figure out why." Mac kept going even though Jason wasn't going to say anything. The funny thing was that Mac didn't think this was at all mob related. It was too sloppy. "Jason help me out here."

"Are you questioning my client without his attorney present?" Dara asked. She and Alexis both came down. Right now Alexis was getting everyone else released.

"Jason isn't a suspect in the shooting." Mac was forced to admit.

"Then why is he here?" Dara asked putting her briefcase on the table.

"I'm getting his statement." Mac told the attorney.

"You could have done that at the scene. Then Jason could have gone back upstairs to check on his girlfriend who spent the night at Mercy. Instead you drag him down here." Dara knew all the steps to this dance; she could do it in her sleep.

"If Jason would cooperate and give me his statement he will be free to leave." Mac told the lawyer although he did have the grace to look guilty for taking Jason away from Elizabeth.

Dara leaned down and whispered in Jason's ear. He leaned back and whispered in hers. "Jason didn't see the shooter." Dara told the police Commissioner. "Anything else you need to know?"

"Someone tried to kill him." Mac pointed out knowing he wasn't going to get anywhere.

"You know that for sure? Jason was standing outside along with at least ten other people. I understand the bullets were spread out across the front of the building. The shooter could have been aiming at any number of people." Dara made her case.

"He still needs to give a statement." Mac wasn't budging.

"No he doesn't. He's not required to say anything and you know it. Besides I just gave you my client's version of the events. He didn't see the shooter. Is there anything else?" Dara asked knowing Mac had no choice but to let the guys go.

"That's everything." The top cop said standing.

"Good. Let's go." Dara told Jason. When they stepped out of the interview room none of his guys was in sight. They would all be outside waiting for him. Everyone's statement would be identical. Everyone would say they didn't see the shooter. Which in this case was true.

Outside Dara and Alexis were escorted to their car by Shawn. He would make sure that the two ladies got back to the office unharmed. Jason got in the back of the other SUV. He immediately pulled out his phone.

"Hello?" Elizabeth sounded drowsy.

"Hey baby, I'm on my way back. Did you eat anything yet?" Jason didn't want her skipping meals.

"Johnny got me something. He even found a lemon." Elizabeth was relieved to be hearing from her boyfriend. She didn't know how much longer she could have remained calm. "Are you okay?" She asked softly.

"I'm fine." Jason assured her. Annoyed but fine.

"Milo?" She asked worried.

"He's fine too; we are both coming back now." Jason told her as Vincent pulled away from the curb.

"All the guys?" She was starting to relax.

"We are all fine." Jason said smiling. "Rest I'll be there shortly."

"I love you." She told him not wanting to hang up.

"I love you too." He whispered trying not to blush. He knew she needed to hear it which is why he said it. "We will be there soon." He repeated before ending the call. Turning to Francis he spoke again. "Call Cooper we need to make sure that the bullets do not match the ones in the other open cases when they run them. Have him get the results and then alter them." His second in command just nodded. Cooper would hack into the system and make whatever changes were necessary. The PCPD was not going to get this motherfucker before they did.

* * *

Cody Paul sat patiently while the doctor looked at his arm. The really hot doctor. He peeked at her coat and saw her first name was Kelly. He'd noticed her yesterday when he was standing outside the door to Liz's room. Out of the corner of his eye he saw an annoyed Taggert waiting. "He isn't going to go away."

"That's fine, but he has to wait until I'm done." Kelly told her patient. He was one of the guys who came in yesterday with Liz. "So how do you know Liz?"

"I'm her bodyguard." Cody answered the petite doctor. He wondered if she'd be up for a more personal examination.

"But you didn't stay last night?" Kelly thought that was a very sexy profession to be in. She swabbed the injured skin with an antibiotic gel.

"I wasn't needed Jason and Milo were here." Cody answered her question. "I came back to provide security this morning."

"Do you need a tetanus shot?" Kelly asked getting out the surgical glue. The wound was shallow and hadn't done any damage. He'd been lucky.

"Nope." Cody said smiling. She really was smoking hot.

"Okay. I'll just finish up and let the detective know he can come in." Kelly told him.

"He can come in now and get it over with." Cody wouldn't mind having a witness to his statement he didn't trust Taggert.

"Fine." Kelly walked to the door and called the detective in. She got back to work making sure to take her time.

"What happened?" Taggert got right to business.

"Someone shot me." Cody knew what his job was in this situation. None of the other guys would say much more than they didn't see the shooter. Cody would give a more comprehensive statement without saying anything useful.

"Who?" Taggert asked through gritted teeth. He really did not like the man in front of him.

"I don't know." Cody told him trying not to smirk. "I didn't see the shooter. I had my back to the walkway." Forensics would back him up.

"Take me through the morning." Taggert said getting out his notepad.

"We pulled up and got out of the car. I was handing Jason a bag with clothes when someone shot me." Cody told the detective. "Jason and Francis gave me first aid and then you and Commissioner Scorpio showed up."

Kelly applied the glue and covered the area with sterile pad. Her patient wouldn't even have a scar which was good because he had magnificent biceps. She wondered if he had a girlfriend. If not she wondered if he wanted one. She reached for a roll of gauze to finish her dressing.

"Anything else you want to tell me?" Taggert asked knowing what the answer was going to be.

"No." Cody was done.

"I'll type this up and get it to you." Taggert wasn't at all happy. He wanted a reason to bust Paul and there didn't seem to be one.

Cody just smiled.

"If that's all I need to finish up here." Kelly told the detective. With one more look at her patient he turned and left the exam room. "He has such a lovely personality."

Cody just snorted. "I'm good?"

"Is that a statement or a question?" She asked flirting. So unprofessional but damn the man was fine.

"Both." Cody said flirting back.

"You can go. Here is a prescription for antibiotics, take them all." She instructed.

"Shouldn't you give me your card in case I develop complications?" The bodyguard asked.

Kelly arched an eyebrow but gave him a card anyway. "If you go into labor use the emergency room entrance." She smirked. "I'm going to check on Liz want to share an elevator?"

"That's the best offer I've had all morning." Cody said hopping down from the table. His shirt was wrecked so he was in a black wife beater. Not his choice to visit Liz but Johnny said he had to stop by before he left so that his pregnant charge wouldn't worry.

They flirted more on the way up and when they stepped off on Liz's floor Kelly stopped short seeing the armed guard standing by the elevator. "This morning Jason said he didn't mess around with Liz's safety. I guess he was serious."

Cody nodded to his co-worker and escorted Kelly down the hall. They passed three more guards before reaching the room. Cody knocked and Johnny opened the door. "How's the arm?" He asked the guard.

"Fine." Cody answered as they stepped into the room. "Hey Liz." He said smiling.

"Cody." She smiled back and patted the bed. "Come here. How are you?" She asked fussing over him which made him blush.

"I'm fine. It's nothing more than a scratch really." He told her not wanting her to worry. "Are you doing okay?"

"That's what I'm here to answer." Kelly said reading Elizabeth's chart. "You two out."

"We'll be in the hall." Johnny told her.

Once they were alone Kelly turned to her patient. "Tell me everything you know about Cody."

* * *

Kelly was just finishing up when the door opened and Jason walked in. "Hey." She looked calm which made him relax.

"Hi." Elizabeth had never been so happy to see him.

"How are they?" Jason asked Kelly as he took his girl's hand.

"They are both doing great." Kelly assured him.

"Can I take Elizabeth home?" He wanted her somewhere more secure.

"I don't see why not. I'll get started on your discharge papers." Kelly walked to the door and made the call me sign to which her friend nodded.

"You really aren't hurt?" She asked in a wobbling voice.

"No baby, I'm not hurt. Cody took the bullet meant for me." If the guard hadn't been there Jason would have been badly injured. They got lucky today. "Milo is in the hall I just wanted a minute alone with you." He leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you think it was my stalker?" Elizabeth asked leaning into him.

"I do." Jason wrapped her up tight. It looked like they wouldn't have to do anything at all to get the psycho to come after him. But they still needed to flush him out.

"I want this to be over." She said sighing.

"Me too." He didn't like having a threat to his girl walking around.

"I have an idea." Elizabeth knew that Jason wasn't going to be pleased with her plan but she also knew it would work.

"I'm almost afraid to ask." He said rubbing his cheek on her soft hair. "The guys are all coming to the house today for a meeting we can talk about it then."

"Okay." Elizabeth sat up. "I need to see Milo."

"I'll go get him." Jason told her giving her another kiss before going to the door.

"Hey Piccola." Milo said coming over to the bedside and giving his sister a hug. "I'm fine."

"Good." She said hugging him tight. She was smiling up at him when Johnny's phone rang. He stepped out to take the call. "Did you guys ever get anything to eat?"

"We aren't hungry. We'll grab something at lunch." Milo answered for both of them. "I'm gonna run home to grab a shower and get some clean clothes. I'll meet you both back at the house."

Johnny came back in. Jason could tell that something else had happened. "What's up?"

"There's another package at the house." Johnny told them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	76. Chapter 76

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 76

Elizabeth walked into Jason's office and looked around. She hadn't been to his headquarters yet. The space was nice, he'd chosen a renovated an older building and it had a lot of its original character. The furnishings however left much to be desired. "You decorated didn't you?" She teased her boyfriend.

"Yeah why?" Jason looked around the space. It had everything he needed.

"You are such a boy." She said with a smile.

"That's a bad thing?" Jason asked confused as they walked to the conference room.

"No." She said laughing. If he liked the office then it was fine.

He opened the door and let her walk in first. All the guys stood. They had decided to meet here instead. "Did you open it?" Jason asked Francis, who had gone to the house to get the newest gift.

"No." He said handing it to his boss. "We scanned it." So far nothing overtly threatening had been sent but they weren't taking any chances after this morning. It was clear this guy was escalating.

"Can I?" Jason asked Bella. It was her package.

"I want to." She wanted to see what it was before showing it to everyone else. Silently Jason handed her the padded envelope and Johnny passed her a letter opener. She slit the top and peeked inside before frowning.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked concerned. He didn't want her getting upset. Her reaction to the red dress was still fresh in his memory.

Elizabeth didn't answer but instead reached in and pulled out a fountain pen. She looked at Jason before pulling out the folded piece of white paper to see what the note said. "Remember." She read out loud.

"What does that mean?" Jason wanted to know looking at the pen. "Each gift so far has meant something. The flowers for the beginning of the courtship. The red dress on Valentine's day."

"You said the dress was an exact replica of the one you wore. He must have seen you the night of the school dance." Johnny supplied. "It left an impression." He couldn't tell you what Dara wore last week let alone six weeks ago.

"The white nightgown." Jason was still pissed about that one.

"Indicating sexual desire." Francis supplied. "Probably something from a fantasy."

"The friendship bracelet." Jason added to the list.

"Either a desire for friendship or just returning something to you to make you happy." Shawn spoke up.

"Or both." Cody added and Shawn nodded.

"Now the pen." Jason said holding it up and looking at it.

"What does the pen mean?" Milo asked turning to his sister.

"I have no idea." Elizabeth said still frowning. "But I think I should. The note indicates that I should know what this means."

"If it helps a good quality fountain pen is really expensive." Johnny knew good stationary. The pen the guy sent to Liz was not cheaply made but he didn't recognize the logo. "We can look to see who carries it and how many they recently sold."

"If it's recent. Some fountain pens are collectibles." Milo added.

"Yeah, and some last for years." Cody told the group. "We can still look it up. If it's not recent we might have trouble tracing it."

"There is an inscription." Jason told everyone. "Eleven o'clock." He looked at his girl again.

"That isn't helping at all. I've never owned a fountain pen in my life nor do I recall anyone I know using one. Well that's not true Edward uses them." Elizabeth said clearly frustrated. "Remember. Remember what?" She said flinging the paper onto the table.

"Calm down." Jason came over and rubbed her back. "I can ask Edward if he knows anything about this pen. He'd be happy to help." Hell Jason would probably have to tie his grandfather to a chair to keep him from going out to find this guy himself.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I honestly have no idea what it means. A fountain pen with eleven o'clock on it means zip."

"Give it some time." Milo suggested. "Think on it."

"Yeah. In the mean time you can tell Jason the plan you came up with." Johnny thought he was going to have a stroke when she laid it out for him. There was no way in hell Jason was going to go for it. Maybe Johnny should go get the bottle of whiskey from his office. His boss might need it.

"You told Johnny?" Jason asked surprised.

"I wanted another opinion." Elizabeth told Jason. "Are you angry that I told him first?"

"No." He looked down the table at his friend. "Will I like it?"

"No." Johnny said grinning. "Not one single part."

"Not helping Johnny." Elizabeth glared down the length of the table at the man. He was going to sink her before she got started.

"Elizabeth you'll be lucky if he doesn't put on a plane to Palermo tonight." Johnny told her.

Jason took a deep breath and just looked at his girlfriend. "Let's have it."

"Promise me you will hear me out." Elizabeth started.

"Okay." Jason agreed sitting down he could do that. He had a feeling he needed to be comfortable for this.

"I propose that we use me as bait." Elizabeth said and looking around she saw a lot of shocked faces.

Jason just looked at her and laughed. It took him a few minutes to get himself back under control. "Do you seriously think I'm going to let that happen?"

"You didn't let me finish." Elizabeth said now glaring at Jason.

"I'm sorry. Go ahead." Putting her on a plane was sounding pretty good. He wondered how much money he'd need to give Dr. Lee to have her go with Bella.

"I don't mean me. I mean the promise of me." The guys were looking at her like she was speaking in tongues. Not Johnny because he knew what was coming. "There is an art class at the community center it's six weeks at night starting next week. Not for college credit but for personal experience so the classes will be smaller. I could sign up if he's watching me he'll know. Once he thinks I'm there he'll think he can have access to me because my guards will drop me off and pick me up when class is over." Elizabeth said building her case.

"Is there more?" Jason asked her, he did promise she could finish.

"The community center only has one entrance for the public so someone could monitor it. Someone who looks like me could take the class. You know a decoy. When he approaches the fake me you grab him. I'm sure that you can find someone with my height and build to act the part. The only time I would be involved is when I sign up for the class." Elizabeth thought it was a solid plan. "If this guy is so hot to get me he won't be able to resist. I'll be a sitting duck. Or the fake me will be a sitting duck. If you don't like that one I have another plan."

"Another plan?" Jason asked his girlfriend. He was still trying to wrap his brain around what she'd just said. He looked at Johnny who just shrugged. "Go ahead."

"We can break up and I can get my own apartment. If we aren't together I wouldn't have guards. Which would mean he'd have easier access to me." Elizabeth told everyone.

"You would still have guards." Milo told his sister. He couldn't wait to tell Max this. Their brother would pull a muscle he was gonna laugh so hard. "You're a Giambetti; we won't leave you unprotected even if Jason did. But you did say something good."

"What?" Elizabeth asked if she could get Milo to back her Jason might use one of her ideas.

"A decoy." Francis said grinning. "It's a good idea. We'd need to right scenario."

"I could start looking at apartments." Elizabeth offered.

"No, you can't." Jason said quickly. "You had a fit yesterday when I suggested using myself to get this lunatic what makes you think I'm going to let you risk yourself and our baby?" Now he was getting angry. Once he got her home this afternoon she wasn't leaving the grounds until they had this guy. Both her plans left her too vulnerable.

"Jason I don't plan on putting me or the baby at risk. Your plan has you walking around daring this guy to come after you. Both my plans have me doing one thing and then stepping aside. He wants to kill you but he doesn't want to hurt me." She stopped an took a few deep breaths. Passing out again would have her on bed rest the entire pregnancy. "The decoy could live in the apartment all I have to do is go look at it and sign the lease. Forget about the class if he breaks into an apartment you have him boxed into an enclosed area. Won't that make it easier to catch him?" Elizabeth said looking around.

"It could work but you'd have to stay out of sight completely. Which would mean not leaving the house at all. Not even going outside." Shawn told her. He really liked the idea of her not leaving the house and he knew he wasn't alone. "Could you handle that?"

"How about this?" Elizabeth said and all the guys groaned.

"She's persistent I'll give her that." Johnny said smiling.

"How about you give me a few days to see if I can figure out what the pen means? It's clear it's some sort of message. It's something I should know; right now I have no clue what but in a few days maybe I'll figure it out." Elizabeth turned to Jason. "Will it hurt to wait a few days?"

"No, it won't." Jason agreed because he didn't expect her stalker to wait a few days before trying again. Let her think on the pen because when the asshole tried again they were going to be ready.

All the guys knew Jason had something else planned, but that he didn't want to say what in front of Elizabeth. So no one spoke up when Jason ended the meeting. As they were standing he noticed the envelope her latest gift had come in. "The address isn't the studio anymore."

"He sent this one to the house." Francis confirmed.

"How did he know?" Jason asked the guys.

"Not sure yet." Francis told his boss. "But we are looking into it. Best guess would be the hospital records. You had to fill them out when Liz was admitted."

"The post date is wrong." Shawn pointed out. "It was mailed two days ago. The same day you came home. He knew you were back."

"Make sure the security at the house is tight." Jason told the guys and they nodded. "Milo I think you should move in with us for the time being." Having an extra set of eyes around wouldn't hurt.

"I'll go pack." He said leaving the room.

"Cody you too." Jason wasn't taking any chances.

"Not a problem." The guard also left to pack a bag.

"We are going to go home. I want to see everyone tomorrow morning so we can do some brainstorming while Elizabeth tries to figure out the meaning behind the pen." Jason told the remaining three guys.

"We'll follow you out." Johnny said as everyone headed for the door. As of this moment the only thing everyone would be focused on was finding the stalker. He was getting bolder and that meant he was more dangerous. They needed to find him and they needed to do it fast.

* * *

He went back to the hospital to wait. The entire area was cordoned off as the police worked gathering up evidence. Standing by the yellow tape he listened to two officers on crowd control talk about what had happened this morning.

He'd hit one of the guards but the man wasn't seriously injured. Nothing more than a graze. He'd been released into his own care just before Lizzie was sent home. She was back under the thumb of Morgan. At least this time he knew where that was. The home was lovely but it was still a cage where his love was being held prisoner. His stakeout of Morgan's office had let him follow one of his workers to the house. Not all the way home but close enough. A drive through the neighborhood the next day told him where to find Lizzie. Morgan's house was the only one with guards. He wasn't stupid enough to try anything there, the place was probably a fortress.

Now that Morgan knew he was next he would be more careful; taking those shots was impulsive. Something he knew better than to be. It didn't matter however because Morgan wouldn't be able to stop him from having Lizzie in the end. True love never failed to win. He was convinced that nothing would keep him and Lizzie apart. After all he'd done so far, after all his hard work; he was bound to be rewarded with his love's heart. He couldn't wait until she saw him again. Until she ran into his arms and asked him to take her away from all this.

The best part was that he wouldn't even have to do anything. His last gift would have been delivered by now. Lizzie would have the clue she needed to know what to do. All he needed to do was be patient and wait. On the appointed time she would come to him. And anyone who tried to stop her would die.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	77. Chapter 77

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work.

* * *

Chapter 77

When they got home Elizabeth immediately started fixing up rooms for both their guests. It took her almost ten minutes to decide who should stay in what room. She wanted them both to be as comfortable as possible. Once the rooms were together she came downstairs and asked Jason if Cody had any favorite foods. She wanted to make sure they stocked them up. When her boyfriend smirked and said coffee she just glared at him.

"Cody is fairly low maintenance. I think his favorite food is peanut butter. You can ask him when he gets here." Jason said laughing. He kissed her neck and wondered how much longer they would be alone. Last night with Milo in the room he hadn't even gotten any kisses. He moved his lips to hers when he sucked on her lower lip she moaned and his cock hardened. "Come upstairs with me." He whispered.

"But our guests are coming." Elizabeth didn't protest too hard.

Jason just picked her up. "They can let themselves in. I want you right now."

"Well if you put it that way." Elizabeth giggled and wrapped her legs around his waist.

He carefully took them upstairs and kicked the door to their bedroom shut. "This is okay right?"

"Yes." She said kissed him passionately. "I asked Kelly." Elizabeth tugged on his shirt. "You wear too many clothes." She murmured as she kissed his jaw. "Get naked."

Jason laughed as he placed her on the bed. Then he started working on doing as instructed by pulling off his shirt before stretching out beside her. Her lips were already swollen from his kisses and that made him want to kiss her again. "You are so beautiful."

She blushed and looked away. Looking back she smiled. "I never felt that way until I was with you."

"I intend to make you feel that way for the rest of your life." Jason pulled her down so that she lay across him before kissing her again. Her hands were caressing him and he purred like a big cat.

"Can I have you?" She asked straddling him.

"Only for the next seventy years, then you're going to have to find someone else." Jason teased. He loved these moments when he was nothing but her guy. No matter what was going on outside their bedroom in here he was just Jason.

"I think that will be just long enough." She leaned over and nuzzled against him. "I love you." She told him.

He heard the tears and knew this was the delayed reaction from this morning. "I love you too." He told her as his mouth sought hers for another kiss. He rolled them so that she was under him and reached for the snap on her jeans. "Let me show you."

"Please." She sighed as the denim slid down her legs. Soon they were both naked. His skin moving against hers was one of the best feelings in the world. They didn't rush because there was no need. Instead they laid there touching and kissing until they were both shaking with desire.

He went up on one elbow and let his eyes sweep her from head to toe. This incredible woman was his. Raising her hand he gently kissed her knuckles before rising from the bed. Without a word he walked into the closet and returned to lie down next to her. Taking her left hand in his he slipped the princess cut diamond onto her finger. "Will you marry me?" This wasn't about her being pregnant or anyone pressuring them. This was about a man who loved the woman in his life.

"Yes." She was ready to be Elizabeth Morgan, Jason's wife. She had nothing to hide from or fear. Placing her hands on his face she pulled him forward to receive her kiss. He moved over her and she opened her thighs to welcome him.

Slowly he slid inside her and gently rocked. "You are my forever Elizabeth." He told her softly. "All my hopes and dreams."

"You are my joy Jason. The promise of a wonderful tomorrow. I love you." She told him as he stroked faster.

"I love you too baby." He lifted her leg so that he could move deeper within her willing body. "It's so good." Jason praised as his head dropped back and he gave into the love they created.

"Yes!" Elizabeth cried out letting the joy fill her and take her under.

After they lay together cuddled close. "I don't want to get up." Jason told her running his fingers through her hair.

"Do you have to?" She asked him for once she wanted to be selfish and demand he stay. Since he was most likely going to be working to find her stalker she really should let him go. After all she just had him to herself while they were in Italy.

"I do." Jason told her. "But the sooner I leave the sooner I'll come back."

"We'll have guests then." Elizabeth pointed out.

"Both of whom are adults and can fend for themselves." Jason had no problem leaving them alone downstairs. "I think we can trust them not to stick their fingers in the sockets." When she laughed it made him smile. "I'm going to go shower, when Milo or Cody arrive I need to go out."

"Jason will you take a guard with you?" She was worried the nutcase was going to try again.

"If it will make you feel better I'll call Shawn." Lila had never met him. She'd have someone new to fuss over.

"It would thank you." She said kissing him.

"No problem." If it meant she wouldn't worry he would wear a bullet proof vest. "Rest." He said kissing her once more before getting up. By the time he came back out she was wearing his t-shirt and was fast asleep. He dressed and before leaving he kissed her softly telling her he loved her. From now on he would never leave her side without saying those words.

* * *

Downstairs Cody was in the living room flipping through the television stations. "Milo is in the kitchen." The guard told his boss.

"Elizabeth is taking a nap." Jason told his friend. "She'll be down later."

"No problem. You heading out?" Cody asked looking up from the couch.

"For a little bit. I'm going to talk to someone about the pen." Jason hoped it wasn't going to be too hard to trace.

"You want some company?" It was not a good idea for Jason to be out alone.

"Shawn is coming. I want you here with Elizabeth." There was a very short list of people Jason trusted Bella with and Cody was at the top of it.

"Not a problem. She knows you're leaving?" It would be best if he didn't have to deal with an upset pregnant woman.

"She knows." Jason looked at his friend. "What's your favorite food?"

"What?" Cody looked over confused.

"Your favorite food. Elizabeth was asking earlier, I told her peanut butter." Jason said grinning.

"Because I'm what twelve?" Cody said shaking his head. "My favorite food is chicken noodle soup."

Jason just made a face, another soup lover. He was becoming more outnumbered every day. "Make sure you tell her when she gets up. Elizabeth wants to stock it so you feel at home."

"It's pretty basic to make I can show her." Cody said as Milo walked in.

"Show who what?" He asked sitting on the couch.

"I can show Liz how to make chicken noodle soup. " Cody explained.

"Yeah, it's pretty basic." Milo said settling in. "You going out?" He asked Jason.

"Fill him in." The mob boss said to his guard as the doorbell rang. It was Shawn. Who handed Jason a bullet proof vest. "I really should be careful what I say." But he didn't argue and put it on. "Let's go."

* * *

When they got to the mansion Jason removed the vest. "It will upset my grandmother." Was all he told the enforcer. "Besides he is not going to get onto the grounds." Edward made sure that Lila was safe. Jason took them around to the terrace.

"Are we sneaking in?" Shawn asked grinning.

"Something like that." Jason was hoping to avoid his parents. Lila was indeed in the parlor so he opened the door.

"Jason what a wonderful surprise." She said smiling. "You've brought someone new." Lila was the ultimate hostess and she very much enjoyed meeting Jason's friends. That Johnny O'Brien was very nice and an outrageous flirt.

"I have. Grandmother this is Shawn Butler. He has recently come to work for me." Jason made the introductions.

"Mr. Butler welcome. Would you care for some coffee?" Lila asked the very handsome young man.

"That would be nice thank you." He answered. Francis and Johnny were both full of stories about Jason's grandmother.

Lila rang for Reginald.

"Is Grandfather home? I need his help with a problem." Jason asked once they were seated.

"I'll let him know you are here." Reginald offered.

"Thanks." Jason told the butler.

"How is Elizabeth?" Lila asked her grandson.

"Tired we've had a bit of trouble." Jason knew the reports of her hospitalization were on the news. He also knew that his Grandfather made sure no one mentioned the pregnancy. So far the stalker hadn't been made public, that Bella was expecting was the last thing they wanted that freak to know.

"I know." There wasn't much in Port Charles that Lila didn't know. "Don't look so surprised Jason. I'm married to a very powerful man who hears things. Edward has been very patiently waiting for you to come ask him for his help. Elizabeth is family."

Shawn smirked at his boss. He would just bet Lila was a hell raiser.

"Jason, my boy who is your friend?" Edward asked as he came in the room.

"Shawn Butler." Jason made the introductions.

"Mr. Quartermaine." Shawn said before sitting back down.

"Welcome." Edward poured himself some coffee.

"Where is Cody?" Lila had enjoyed talking with him.

"I told you he wouldn't come back." Edward said coming over to sit next to her. "I think you killed that younger one, Logan I think his name was." They both chuckled. "How is Elizabeth?" Edward asked as well.

Jason just smiled. He loved that his grandparents loved Elizabeth. "Better."

"What did you need?" He knew Jason would want to get back home.

"What can you tell me about this?" Jason handed him the fountain pen.

"Where did you get this?" Edward asked looking at the writing implement.

"Elizabeth received it in the mail. I was hoping you knew something about it." Jason waited while his Grandfather inspected the pen closely.

"It's a Sheaffer. A rare one at that. This is a Sheaffer Balance they were made in 1929. It's worth a pretty penny." Edward turned and saw the engraving. "Eleven o'clock?"

"We don't know what that means yet." Jason explained.

"It's a time for a rendezvous." Lila told the assembled men. "In days gone by a gentleman would send his lady gifts and on them he would place messages. Often for secret meetings of a romantic nature." Romance was a dying art Lila thought sadly.

"He wants to meet Elizabeth somewhere at that time. Morning or evening?" Jason asked himself. "And where exactly."

"My guess would be at a fountain." Edward told his grandson. Sometimes things were so obvious you missed them. "There are four big parks in Port Charles each one has a fountain."

"Don't forget the one at the arboretum." Lila chimed in blushing a bit.

"How could I?" Edward asked smiling at the love of his life. That fountain was bought by him for Lila.

"Are there many of these pens around? I know you said rare, but how rare?" Jason asked his Grandfather.

"To my knowledge there are very few left. This one is in remarkable condition as well. The engraving devalues it some but not much. Let me call my guy and get more information. Can you wait or should I call you?" Edward asked happy to be able to help.

"If it won't take too long we can wait." Jason would be happy to spend time watching his grandmother feed Shawn. The older woman had already sent for cake.

"Let me make the call." Edward walked over to the phone and started dialing. It didn't take long at all. Thirty minutes later Jason and Shawn were on their way back to the house. Johnny and Francis were en route to meet them there. This last gift would prove to be the stalkers undoing because not only did they learn that the pen Edward was holding was extremely rare, it had also recently been sold. They had a name and now all they needed to do was find the man and let him know it was a bad idea to come after Elizabeth.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	78. Chapter 78

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am spending the day at camp with my son so the next update will be coming right away.

* * *

Chapter 78

"Where is Elizabeth?" Jason asked when he got back home. He'd been delayed because his grandfather had called him. Jason had to pull over so they could talk. But it was worth it because he now had even more information.

"Upstairs still." Milo answered. "You want to go get her."

"No." Jason was going to have this meeting without his girl. She would be pissed but he didn't care. "We have a name for who purchased the pen and a location where we might be able to find him."

"Edward was able to give you all that?" Johnny asked surprised.

"Yeah. Ronnie Dimestico bought the pen last year just before Christmas." Jason told the guys.

"And the location?" Francis asked hoping this meant they could wrap this up.

"Spoon Island. The son of a bitch bought a lottery ticket and three days later he won almost fifty million dollars." Jason told them. "He opted not to have his name released to the press. Instead he simply took his money and disappeared. He bought the Island for back taxes, but according to the paperwork in city hall a company owns the place."

"How do you know all this?" Francis asked impressed with Edward.

"The guy Ronnie bought the pen from said that the young man was looking for a real estate agent so he sent him to his sister. When Edward called him the broker called his sister. Edward is a very good customer, the kind you want to make happy." Jason said grinning. "The corporation is called Imogene's Dream. It filed incorporation papers earlier this year about a month after the pen was purchased."

"Should that mean anything?" Johnny could see that Jason was excited.

"Before Elizabeth changed it her middle name was Imogene." Jason told the group. "So right now Edward is getting all the information he can on the company. I want Stan to run it too. I want to see if they have any other holdings in Port Charles. Then we can check them out."

"I'll have him send Ronnie's picture out to everyone. Maybe we'll get lucky and spot him going to the supermarket." Johnny said sending out a text. "I'll have Zander pull up specs on the Island. We will want to know the layout before we go over. Do you care who I take with me?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Before you even say it Jason you can't go." Francis told his boss.

"I want him brought back alive." Jason wanted some time alone with this freak before he killed him. "I have no preference who you put on the team. I want us on the Island tonight."

"It would help if I could have Cody." Johnny gave it some thought. "I can send Logan over for the night."

"That's fine. Milo stays here." Jason told his second in command.

"Yeah. I was thinking me, Cody, Shawn, and Cooper. We don't want to take too many people over." Johnny said thinking out loud. Operations like this was where having men with military training would be helpful.

"We will meet at the safe house on Macon Rd. that way no one will see us leave for the island." Johnny told Shawn and Cody. "Be there by five. We will be leaving at one."

"I'll help you get all the equipment together and out to the safe house." Francis told his friend. Johnny just nodded.

"Since you guys are getting started I'll just come now and help out." Cody told Johnny.

"Me too." Shawn added, there was no point in waiting until five.

"I want a report as soon as you are back at the house." Jason told them trying not to be annoyed by the fact that he had to sit this one out.

"I should be able to call you from the car once we are on the way back." Johnny said to Jason.

"Be careful." Jason told them. Both Johnny and Shawn nodded.

"We should get going." Johnny rose and so did Shawn, Francis, and Cody. Milo and Jason just watched them go hoping that this was the beginning of ending this. He needed to call Palermo and give them an update.

* * *

Elizabeth was lying in bed trying to puzzle out what it was she was supposed to remember. She started with the eleven o'clock clue. Did something important happen to her at eleven o'clock a.m. or p.m.? Not that she could recall. It had been past eleven the night she arrived home from the Valentine's Day Dance so that wasn't it. Seeing how he sent her a red dress that would be the obvious connection.

While each clue did mean something, maybe she should stop trying to tie them all together. Maybe each one stood on its own. Jason had told her the names of the men they suspected as her stalker. There were only two left. Connor and Ronnie, to be honest she didn't remember either of them that well. She hadn't hung around them much although they did spend time in the basement together. She spent time with everyone in the basement.

Elizabeth was convinced that the key to her remembering was her time in the Franco house. Something transpired there that set one of those two on this course. Honestly she couldn't think of what. Sitting up she reached for the phone and called Kelly. "Hi, are you off tonight? Or have some free time?"

"I just finished a forty eight hour shift. So I'm free for the next three days. What did you need?" Kelly was still in the locker room.

"A really big favor. I need to brainstorm about the Franco house. Would you be willing to help me?" She wouldn't blame the other woman for saying no. None of them had pleasant memories of that time.

"Where do you want to meet?" Did Kelly want to talk about that time in her life? No. However if Liz was going down that path Kelly wanted to be there to make sure it wasn't too stressful.

"Can you come to my house?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Give me the address and I'll come over right now." Kelly responded.

Elizabeth found her brother, Jason, and Logan in the Jason's office. Since the door was open she knew she wouldn't be interrupting anything serious. Still she knocked on the doorjamb to announce her presence. "Kelly is on her way over."

"Is something wrong?" Jason instantly came over to stand beside her.

"No. She's going to help me try to remember some of what went on at the Franco house. I think the key to figuring out what the fountain pen means is what we experienced while living there. Kelly may have seen or noticed something that I missed." Elizabeth told her boyfriend. "I was only twelve when I arrived and she was fifteen. I know she hung out with Dante quite a bit. It's possible she could provide some insight into Connor and Ronnie."

"That's fine I'll tell the guards at the gate that Kelly is okay." Jason pulled his girl close and debated on telling her what Johnny and his team were going to do. In the end he opted not to because he didn't want her to worry. She could yell at him later.

"Do you want to sit with us while we talk? That way if you have any questions you can ask them right then." Elizabeth offered.

"That would be a good idea. Milo will join us as well." Jason told her. "Why don't you go rest up until Kelly arrives?" Jason suggested. The more relaxed she was going into this the less her blood pressure would rise.

* * *

Kelly parked in the driveway and walked the path to the front porch. The exterior of the house was stunning. She was happy for her friend. Jason was hot and loaded. Watching her friend with her guy Kelly knew that neither one of those things had squat to do with why they were together. They loved each other you could look at them and see it. She stepped onto the porch and the front door opened.

"Dr. Lee?" The blonde man asked.

"Yes." Another good looking guy. Forget joining a dating service to meet mister right. All you had to do was lineup Jason's employees.

"Come in." Logan closed the door when the doctor stepped inside. He took her coat and showed her back to the den.

"This house is stunning." Kelly said walking over and hugging her friend. "Did you decorate?"

"I had help. I told the designer what I wanted and she did the rest." Elizabeth said downplaying her part.

"Did you pick the colors and furnishings?" Kelly asked looking around. So far every room, because yeah she peeked on the way back, looked cozy and inviting. It was amazing considering how large this place was.

"You want a tour?" Elizabeth offered.

"How about some other time?" Kelly said walking over to a soft chair. Jason looked like he wanted to get down to business. "So what's up?"

"I have a stalker." Elizabeth told her friend.

"Jason told me yesterday when they brought you in." Kelly patted the chair so that Liz would sit.

"Based on evidence we think it's either Connor Bishop or Ronnie Dimestico." Elizabeth told her friend. "I don't remember either of them well, do you?"

"Yeah, they were about as opposite as you could get. Connor was really quiet kid. He was your age. Ronnie on the other hand was pretty wild. He drove Betsy crazy because no matter what she did to him he wouldn't follow the rules. He hung out with Dante a lot. They ran with a pretty scary group of guys." Kelly told Elizabeth, Jason and Milo.

Jason didn't say anything because he wanted to get Kelly's impressions. There was no guarantee that they would find Ronnie out on Spoon Island. So far he didn't have any other local properties in either his or his company's name. If they needed to continue to search for him the more information they had the better.

"I dated Dante for a while but right after you got transferred out he did too. We lost touch because he transferred schools." Kelly told everyone. "Because I spent time with Dante I hung out with Ronnie too. He was weird. I don't think he liked women very much. I don't mean he was gay, I mean he thought women were inferior people."

"I vaguely recall Ronnie. I thought he was scary. But Connor I don't recall at all." Elizabeth said frowning.

"He was really quiet. I got the impression that this was not his first bad placement, but he was really nice. Always willing to help out. Betsy seemed to hate him. He spent more time in the basement than anyone else." Kelly said thinking back on that time. "I'm sure you spent time down there with him. If I'm right he was the one in the basement with you after Betsy made Bobby use the belt that one time." When punishments got doled out everyone had to watch.

"That hurt like hell. I literally couldn't sit for days. I remember being in the basement with someone else. I was crying and they put their arms around me and told me it would be okay." Elizabeth hugged herself.

"That sounds like something Connor would do." Kelly said with a sad smile. "He was a sweet kid. I heard he went into the military."

The women were talking and didn't notice Jason jerk hard when Kelly mentioned Elizabeth being beaten. Maximus had handled the Franco woman and yes she was now dead. Which was good for her because if they had known this bit of information she would have suffered before dying.

"Anything else?" Kelly asked her friend.

"Do you remember anything about a fountain?" Elizabeth thought it was worth a shot.

"No." Kelly said drawing a blank. "There are several parks with fountains. Like I said I mostly hung out with you and Dante. When Ronnie was around I made myself scarce. I know Ronnie and Connor did not get along. Ronnie thought Connor was weak and used to bully him."

"Ronnie sounds like such a great guy." Elizabeth said sarcastically.

"He had issues most of which I honestly believe stemmed from his time in foster care. I heard he was in college so maybe he turned things around. If he is your stalker I'm sure your guy will make him stop." Kelly had asked around about Jason. Most folks said he was not a man you crossed. But at the same time not one to go out of his way to bother anyone else. An interesting mix for a mobster.

"Yeah, he will." Elizabeth smiled over at Jason and he smiled back.

"I should go before I'm too tired to drive. I must have delivered every baby born in the state yesterday." Kelly stood up and stretched. The two women walked to the door. "Call me tomorrow and I'll come out for lunch." After the shooting she was guessing Elizabeth was sticking close to home.

"That sounds like fun. Cody should be here tomorrow." Elizabeth whispered that last part. She had no idea where he was right now.

"I like the sound of that." Kelly said smiling. She had unexpectedly gotten a visit from Patrick yesterday. He ended their relationship over bad coffee. Turns out he got one of the doctors he worked with pregnant. So he was going to try to make things work. It sucked but Kelly had to respect him for being a stand-up guy.

"I'll call you later tonight." Elizabeth promised her friend as they parted ways at the front door. As she walked back down the hall Liz tried to recall more about Connor and Ronnie. Shaking her head she told herself to relax. The more she pushed the less would come. Jason had some things to do so she would go to her studio and paint.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and favorites!


	79. Chapter 79

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi guys! I also post my stories over on The Road to Nowhere. On that site every Friday night they have a writing challenge called the Friday Night Fiction. Two weeks ago I tried it for the first time. One hour to write 15 min to edit and then post. I intended for what I put up to be a one shot, but I've been getting requests to continue it. So after I post the epilogue for this story, the next morning I will post Hello Goodbye here. If you would like for it to continue let me know in your review. If not you can tell me that as well. If it continues there will be a wait for the next update as I write the story.

* * *

Chapter 79

The team that was assembled to go on the raid on Spoon Island was doing a final check before leaving the safe house. They'd spent the day going over their movements, the layout of the Island and studying photos of the man they were looking for. They all considered Ronnie dangerous and unstable. They weren't even going to try to predict what they might find or what he might do.

After tactical review they had an early dinner and then hit the sack. Now it was just after midnight and they were ready to go. They drove down to the waterfront and parked the truck in a garage that Jason owned. Walking a few blocks they came to the end of the docks and climbed down a rusty ladder to the zodiac that was waiting. A quick trip across the harbor brought them to Spoon Island.

Up close it didn't look any more welcoming than it did from across the harbor. Shawn steered the craft under the launch and Cooper tied it up so that he wouldn't drift back out. Everyone donned their night vision goggles, which meant they didn't need flashlights, and they set off.

It was decided that all four men would stick together. Normally they would break into two teams but there was nothing normal about the structure they were entering. Wyndemere, which was the castle's name, had lots of secret tunnels running through it and underneath it. While many of them were in the blueprints Johnny guessed that there were some that weren't. It would make the place a pain to search. Johnny suspected that they wouldn't find them all tonight. So that no one got lost they were all staying together.

They entered through one of the tunnels off the beach. Once inside all talking ceased and the men became focused on the task at hand. They had four hours to find Ronnie Dimestico and bring him back to Port Charles. They did not intend to fail. The tunnel they used brought them out into the kitchen and the minute they stepped into the large room they knew something was off.

Maybe it was the smell of mildew or it could have been the thick layer of dust, possibly what gave away the fact that house hadn't been inhabited in quite some time where the large spider webs. Ronnie may own this strange house but clearly he didn't live in it.

Shawn looked at Johnny and asked now what with his body. Johnny just shrugged. They were here so they would execute a search. The house was fully furnished. Nothing was covered in cloths which you would expect in such a situation. In the main parlor Cody pointed to the fully stocked bar including filled decanters. By the fire place was a stack of cord wood. All things that pointed to the house not being deserted. Like someone had left one day intending to come back but never did so.

They searched the entire downstairs. In what was clearly a home office they found a full set of newer office equipment. On the desk was paperwork to incorporate a company called Dimensions. The documents were filled out and even signed by Ronnie. Johnny got everyone's attention and showed them the names of the executives for the new venture. Ronnie Dimestico was listed as Chief Executive Officer and Dominic Pirelli was also listed as the Chief Operating Officer. Both men had signed the document. It was clear that Ronnie had been in touch with his friend last year. Which mean Dante lied to them.

Slowly the men moved from room to room getting clues as to Ronnie's lifestyle. He liked nice things and filled the house with them. But not every room was furnished leading them to believe that Ronnie hadn't lived here very long.

Upstairs there were only two furnished bedrooms. One was the master suite. The bathroom was fully stocked, the bed was made and the closet was filled with high end label clothing. Ronnie liked to look good too. The second room also had a closet with high end clothing, nice linens and a fully stocked bathroom. So it seemed at least one other person lived here as well. Was the other one Dante?

The only space left was the basement and this area was in stark contrast to the rest of the house. It was spotless. No dust or cobwebs marred the space. It also smelled like a hospital on the surface. The longer they stayed the more prominent a second odor became. Decay.

The main space was empty. They moved down a long corridor checking the rooms off as they went. Each space they passed was also empty. At the end of the hall was a final room that was locked. Cooper had made short work of that problem and they moved inside.

This room was furnished. A sitting area, a small kitchen, and in the back a dark room they guessed was a bed chamber. Since the door was open they quietly entered the room noting the person asleep on the bed. On cat paws they made their way across the room making no sound so that they didn't disturb the lone figure. Had Ronnie been hiding down here trying to make everyone think the place was deserted? What reason would he have to do that?

It wasn't until they were abreast of the mattress that they figured out that wasn't the case at all. They had indeed found Ronnie Dimestico but the he was dead. The bullet hole in his forehead left no doubt about that. The chain around his ankle told them that he wasn't down here voluntarily.

Johnny snapped a few pictures and Cooper took the dead man's fingerprints before they left. They exited the house the same way they entered it. Taking the tunnel back to their waiting boat. Once they were all back in the car they finally spoke. "What the fuck was that?" Cooper asked his friends as they drove to Jason's. "If Ronnie isn't our guy then who the hell is?"

"Connor Bishop is our only suspect left." Cody pointed out.

"We don't know where he is, so that's a problem." Shawn added to the conversation. He was sitting in the back watching the city go by. "We need to get a description of the man who bought the pen and the Island. Also if possible of the man who claimed the lottery jackpot."

"You don't think it was Ronnie?" Cody asked his friend.

"I don't." Shawn told everyone. "But if it wasn't then why was Ronnie being held hostage in his basement. That part makes no sense. If someone was pretending to be him, they wouldn't want him still around. What if he escaped?"

"What if we are wrong?" Johnny was the one to ask the question they were all thinking. "What if Connor Bishop isn't the stalker. We screwed this up before. In the very beginning when we thought that Cal Atkins sent the flowers. What if we are on the wrong track now?"

"Then we have wasted a lot of time and we don't have a clue who we are looking for." Shawn answered; he didn't want to be the one to tell that to Jason. "Someone locked Ronnie up in the basement and killed him. Whoever it was had access to the house and I'm guessing if Ronnie did buy the pen, that was where the stalker found it."

"We need to talk with Jason." Johnny retrieved his phone and called his boss. "We will be there in about an hour." After the call he spoke up again. "Jason said he would be waiting."

* * *

Jason, Francis, and Milo were all waiting. Elizabeth was asleep. "We found Dimestico chained up and dead in the basement. I don't think he's been dead for that long. The rest of the house looked like the set of a horror movie." Johnny reported. "We found paperwork for a company called Dimensions. Ronnie was starting it with Dante. Stan is running a search now."

"So what now? Did you get any indication that Bishop had been there recently?" Milo asked the group.

"Someone was holding Dimestico hostage, probably to have access to his funds. But it would take weeks to go every inch of that place to find out who. The clothes and shoes in both upstairs closets were the same size." Cody told them. "So either they all belonged to Dimestico or they all belong to our mystery guy."

"They could be window dressing." Francis suggested. "At one point it seems Ronnie lived in the house, what if whoever was holding him wanted it to seem like he still did but was just gone. Like on vacation."

"Clearly they don't care about appearances now." Shawn pointed out. "So what does that mean? That place had to be deserted for months to look like that."

"We are sure that Dante is not our guy?" Jason asked Johnny. "His name appears on the paperwork."

"He didn't fit the timeline." Johnny said and then closed his eyes. "Unless he had a partner." How could he have been so stupid?

"Shit." Cody was thinking the same thing. "Did we really miss something that obvious? Who is his partner?"

"We need to ask Dante." Jason said looking at his guys. He could see them kicking themselves. "Stalkers don't normally come in pairs. So I think we are still missing something."

"What if this isn't a stalking by both parties. What if Dante and his partner were after the money and somewhere along the way the partner developed an obsession with Elizabeth?" Francis offered up. "We need to go back to Texas."

"Bring Dante here." Jason gave the order. This just got stranger and stranger.

* * *

They were figuring out how to do that when there was a knock on the door. It was either Elizabeth or Logan because they were the only other people in the house. Cody opened the door to find Liz on the other side. He stepped back and she came in. Having all the guys in her house this early in the morning meant something was up. "Never mind." She said turning and walking out of the room.

"Bella." Jason stopped her before she could go upstairs. "What did you need?"

"It's not important." Elizabeth said starting up the steps.

"Elizabeth." Jason reached out and lightly grasped her wrist. "What did you need?"

"I was just wondering if you were coming back up soon." She had a pretty bad nightmare and when she rolled over he was gone. "You're busy."

"We are done. Let me throw everyone out. Stay here?" He asked her.

"Jason if you're busy I understand." She knew work happened at odd hours.

Leaning forward he gave her a soft kiss. "Wait here." This time is wasn't a request. He walked down the hall and a few minutes later the guys came trooping out. In his absence they had finalized the plan for grabbing Dante. The guys that were leaving said good night as they passed. Cody and Milo were staying so they headed upstairs.

With the door locked Jason came back to where Bella was standing and scooped her up in his arms. Upstairs he put them under the blanket. "What happened?"

"I dreamed that someone was hurting me. Holding me down and tearing at my clothes before…you know. When it was over they started stabbing me with the fountain pen. I couldn't get away. I was screaming but not making any noise." She burrowed closer gripping him tight. "I just want this to be over. I'm trying to figure out what it is that I'm supposed to know."

"Baby you are pushing yourself too hard." Jason said trying to soothe her.

"But if I remember then we can stop this." She told him.

"You are putting too much pressure on yourself. You need to not stress." Jason reminded her. He was kicking himself for letting her get involved with the investigation at all. "We will find him Bella, I promise."

"I know." She told him believing it to be true.

"Try to get more sleep baby." He said pulling the blankets over them both. Shawn and Milo were leaving later in the morning to deal with Dante. Hopefully he could tell them what they needed to know. In the meantime Jason would stay here and take care of his girl.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	80. Chapter 80

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 80

Jason got about an hour's worth of sleep before his phone vibrated. Elizabeth was still curled up against him so he answered quietly. "Morgan."

"Dante is dead." Johnny told his boss, glad to be calling this one in.

"What?" Jason careful pulled out of Elizabeth's arms and walked into the bathroom. "In Texas."

"No here in Port Charles. Last night he was killed in his motel room. Other guests report hearing an argument, then gunshots and seeing a dark haired male run from the room. When Cooper went into the PCPD system to change the test results on the hospital he tagged the other open cases. He got an alert this morning. So we know this is our guy." Johnny sipped his coffee. "But there is some good news."

"What is that?" Jason was pacing the room.

"The hotel has cameras and we have confirmation that Connor Bishop was there." Johnny knew Jason would like that.

"So he is our guy?" Jason stopped pacing.

"According to ballistics yes. The gun he used to kill Dante is the same one from all the other cases. If we don't get to him first then the PCPD is going to put him away for a really long time." Johnny reported.

"Do they know that it's Connor Bishop they are looking for?" Jason wanted to know.

"Not yet, but once they go through the film he'll be a suspect. There are several dark haired men coming and going. Four at the time the cops will be looking at. Because we already have Connor on our radar we have a jump on them. We need to move fast. I sent his picture out and I have guys looking. We know he's here we just have to find him." Johnny was frustrated and his accent was getting thicker. "I don't suppose Liz remembered anything?"

"Not yet and she's worrying over the fact that she hasn't." Jason rubbed his neck. When this was all over he was getting a massage. He was getting sore from being so tense.

"Hopefully we will get him quickly and then she won't have to worry." Johnny knew the guys wouldn't stop until they found him.

"Yeah. Keep me posted." Jason said ending the call. When he went back into the bedroom Elizabeth was sitting up. "Good morning."

"Morning." She was still sleepy but needed to get up.

He came over and gave her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired. How long does jet lag last?" She suspected that's what this was.

"Depends on the person. No more than a few days though. Kelly said it could be the baby too." Jason reminded her.

"If that's the case then I am not leaving this time zone again until this baby is born." She put her hands over her stomach. "We are hungry."

"What do the two of you want?" Jason said grinning.

"The baby wants pancakes." Elizabeth said smiling.

"Well I should get cooking then. After, I'll bring you up to speed on everything that's happened." Jason didn't want her worrying about what he was keeping from her. "Get dressed."

"I'll be down shortly." She promised leaning forward and kissing him.

* * *

Milo and Cody joined them for breakfast. Elizabeth ate three pancakes and two lemons. At some point today Jason would have to order more. He just hoped that the cravings didn't get any stranger than this. Since Jason cooked Cody offered to clean up and Elizabeth helped him. She picked up the syrup bottle and grimaced at how sticky it was. Taking it to be rinsed off she turned on the hot water and gasped before dropping the bottle in the sink.

"Bella?" Jason was by her side in an instant. "Is something wrong?"

"I remember. I know what the pen means." She looked up at Jason a bit dazed. Since waking up this morning something had been tugging on her mind, floating just out of reach. Seeing the running water just now brought it into focus. "Do you want me to tell you now or do you need to have everyone here?"

Jason looked over at Cody. "Call the guys." Elizabeth was trembling under his hand so he pulled her close and held her tight.

"They are on the way." Cody said after hanging up. He called Francis who would alert everyone else.

"I'm going this time." Milo told Jason.

"I would rather you didn't. I don't want you or Jason near him." Elizabeth said against Jason's shoulder. "The guys can do this without you."

"I'm going." Jason instantly disagreed.

"He isn't going to get the chance to hurt you Jason." Elizabeth wasn't going to back down. She was hoping Johnny and Francis would agree with her.

"I'm going." Jason simply repeated.

"No you are not." Elizabeth stood her ground. "You can agree to that now or I won't tell you what I know."

"Elizabeth." Jason was scared for her. This guy was dangerous.

"After I tell the guys what I know they can get him without a single shot being fired. What you do with him after that I don't want to know. He will hurt someone else if we don't stop him and we can. In just under two hours from now." She said looking over at the clock.

"I have no intention of letting anyone else take him down Elizabeth. He is coming after you and I cannot allow that." Jason just looked at her before walking out of the room. She would tell them what she knew and then they would handle it. She was just going to have to deal with the fact that he would be at the park.

* * *

They met in the kitchen. "He will be at Griffiths Park at the fountain at eleven." Elizabeth told the guys. "Connor had a hero complex where Ronnie was concerned. Ronnie treated him and everyone else like crap but Connor was constantly trying to prove himself to the older boy. When they ditched school Ronnie and Dante used to meet up at the fountain. A couple of times they invited me along."

"Kelly said Ronnie treated women like crap, but he invited you?" Milo asked surprised.

"Ronnie was trying to get in my pants." Elizabeth told the guys.

"You were thirteen." Francis said in disgust.

"He was sixteen and horny. He hit on Kelly too when Dante wasn't around." Elizabeth explained. "I went once mostly out of curiosity. When I got there Ronnie was beating up Connor saying he hadn't been invited. I made Ronnie stop by saying I would call the cops. I remember Connor saying that no one had ever stood up for him before."

"Did the two of you become friends after that?" Jason asked Elizabeth.

"No, I'd hardly said two words to Connor before that and I didn't say much too him after. I wasn't being snobby or mean it was just that Betsy didn't let us mingle much in the house. Girls in one place boys in another. Except in the basement. Honestly, I don't really remember him." Elizabeth told them.

"How long after the park was the belt incident?" Milo asked his sister.

"The belt incident?" Johnny asked not knowing what that meant but still not liking it. Jason just shook his head indicating that they would not be talking about it.

She had to think about that. "The next day. Betsy got a call that I ditched and wanted to make sure I didn't do it again. Connor was in the basement for fighting." It amazing to her how many memories were flooding through her brain. She had spent years deliberately not thinking about that time in her life. Blocking out the fact that it happened. "I was crying and he put his arms around me and said that he would protect me. But why is he obsessed with me now? We haven't spoken or seen each other in years."

"The head injury." Cody said suddenly. "Head trauma can do all kinds of strange things. The file we ran on him said that he was having trouble with his memories. Both short and long term. But he remembered you."

"I would guess that even if you weren't really aware of him he was aware of you." Shawn said grinning.

"First love." Johnny could easily recall how often he fell in love when he was thirteen. "I can recall the first girl I tumbled for. She broke my heart in a million pieces." He said laughing.

"So he gets hurt and becomes obsessed with me?" Elizabeth asked not really buying it.

"Probably not right away." Shawn spoke up. "He was probably fine just watching until something triggered him." The enforcer pulled his phone from his pocket. He pulled up three pictures. "Which one of these guys is Connor?" He asked handing her the phone.

Elizabeth looked for a minute. "I have no idea, but if I had to guess I'd say number three."

"Why?" Shawn asked her. "And by the way you are right."

"He's a regular at Kelly's. Or he was before the fire." Elizabeth told them.

"He's been watching you for a while." Jason did not like that.

"But he never tried to speak to me. He would come in for lunch that was the only shift I ever saw him on. He would come in and have the chili with extra cheese and a large coke, for dessert he always had a slice of apple pie." Elizabeth didn't recall any incident that made her feel like he was obsessed with her.

Cody just grinned. "Do you remember all your customer's favorites?"

"The regulars who ordered the same thing all the time, yeah. Johnny was a pain because he was a regular but ordered three different things constantly so I had to ask. Francis was easy. The number four with no tomatoes. Jason always got the number seven with the bread toasted. Logan likes grilled cheese with bacon. They all drank coffee but only Johnny likes milk, not cream." Elizabeth told them. "Knowing Connor's order didn't mean I was in love with him."

All the guys were grinning now. It was clear to see why she was one of the favorite servers at the diner. She had in her own way made everyone feel special. They had all pretty much taken it for granted that she would know what they wanted. It wasn't much of a reach for Connor, who already had issues to start with, to twist that into something more.

"I'm guessing that he remembered the time you came to his aid and the time in the basement differently than you did. He's probably the one who held Ronnie hostage wanting some payback for being bullied and ignored." Johnny told the room. "I still don't know how he hooked up with Dante again and honestly that isn't important now. Are you sure Connor will be at the park?"

"I'm positive. He's probably been there every day since he sent the pen, waiting for me to remember. It's such a random thing to fixate on." Elizabeth said shaking her head. "If this wasn't going on I never even would have remembered it. I saw him several times a week and didn't even recognize him."

"If the two of you didn't interact much he would have to hold onto the times you did." Francis told her. "I'm guessing he never really forgot you."

"I've been trying to figure out if I did something to cause this. I always tried to be friendly but I don't think I came across as wanting to date anyone. I didn't did I?" She just looked at everyone.

"You didn't cause this." Johnny assured her. He was guessing Jason would address this later but for now she needed to hear it from someone who wasn't her boyfriend. Or fiancée based on the diamond she was now sporting. "But you should know that a lot of the guys who came in had crushes on you." More than one of the guys he worked with remarked on the pretty brunette waitress.

"Really?" Elizabeth just looked puzzled at that. "Go figure. You guys should get to the park. I want you to tell Jason he can't go."

"He isn't going to go." Francis said standing he and Johnny already knew that Jason would want to go.

"Are you using a decoy? If he sees what he thinks is me you can probably get him out of the park to somewhere private so that no one else gets hurt." Elizabeth didn't want to anyone innocent to be hurt.

"We have a plan and no one should be hurt." Johnny assured her.

"You guys be careful too." Elizabeth considered them family.

"Cody will stay with you I'll be leaving in a little while." Jason said standing so everyone else did.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"Out." Was all he told her. He could tell by the look on her face she didn't like that answer. As much as he hated it Francis was right, he couldn't go to the park. He would head to the warehouse while the guys went to get Bishop. This ended today.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	81. Chapter 81

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 81

Considering that Connor Bishop had spent so much time running around Port Charles killing people taking him down was really easy. There was no dramatics or shoot out. No one was ever in any danger. They didn't even have to chase him down. It happened quickly and quietly. Shawn was the one who came up with the plan for how to do it and it was Francis they picked to pull it off. Milo, who went despite being told his shouldn't, volunteered to go get Connor but they didn't trust him not to just shoot the other man on sight.

The person all of the PCPD was currently looking for was sitting on a bench, the one closest to the fountain, tossing bread crumbs to a growing crowd of pigeons. Since it was still chilly out no one else was around. That only worked in their favor. If he knew that he was surrounded by a group of men who worked for Jason he never showed it.

"Connor?" Francis said after having walked up to the bench. Somehow he expected him to be bigger.

"Who are you?" He didn't confirm or deny who he was. He recognized the big blonde as having been at Jake's with Lizzie.

"Elizabeth sent me." Francis watched the man light up.

"Why didn't she come herself?" He asked smiling no longer cautious.

"She can't get away from Jason right now. She wants you to come with me. She is worried that Jason is going to try to hurt you." Francis told him.

Connor shot to his feet. "Is he hurting her?"

"Not yet, but if we don't get her away from him soon he might." Francis lied. If that was what Connor believed then Francis had no problem feeding the misconception. "We should hurry, Jason has eyes everywhere." Actually Francis didn't want to run across any cops on patrol. "When we get somewhere more secure I'll tell you what we have planned. My car is this way."

"Why should I trust you." Connor wanted to make sure he wasn't being tricked. Morgan wasn't stupid he knew that Connor had the power to make Lizzie leave him.

"Liz wants you to know you that she is standing up for you again, just like she did when Ronnie tried to hurt you." Francis told the younger man. Immediately Connor relaxed.

"She always looked out for me. That's how I knew that I needed to come back for her, love like that never fades. I remembered. No matter what I remembered." Connor said in an almost dreamy voice. "Let's go."

They walked quickly and in silence. Francis slid behind the wheel and Connor got in on the passenger side. Shawn popped up from behind the seat and clocked Connor on the back of the head and the man slumped forward. "That went smoothly." The enforcer said as Francis buckled Connor in.

"I'm that good." Francis said grinning back. Truthfully it had been much easier than he expected. "Let's get him to the warehouse."

* * *

After the guys left Jason found himself at the house with a very pissed off Elizabeth. She didn't believe he was going to stay away from the park and that terrified her. She refused to speak to him. Right after the guys left she simply glared at him while Cody made himself scarce. When she got tired of that she went into the basement, locking the door behind her, to paint. With time on his hands Jason read the updated file on Connor Bishop.

After graduating from high school the Marines became his whole world. Based on progress reports from his superior officers Connor was very good at being a solider. He got high grades in marksmanship, hand to hand, covert surveillance, and overall competency. He quickly rose to the top of his platoon being singled out in the first few weeks as a top candidate for promotion. At the time of his deployment overseas he had been earmarked for officer training.

Then one night on patrol a homemade bomb exploded and his entire world changed. According to the pentagon report on the ambush Connor was badly wounded in the attack but still managed to help defend his fellow platoon members that were even more badly hurt than him when they came under fire. It was a secondary mortar attack that caused the head injury that ended his military career.

For his actions that night Connor received a slew of commendations. The Navy Cross, the Silver Star, a Purple Heart, and a whole host of other honors. The man was a decorated war hero. He was also an obsessive mass murderer.

Jason knew firsthand what a head injury could do. Knew that in one instant the person you had been could be wiped out and replaced with a total stranger. He would no doubt have graduated from medical school and be working beside his parents at General Hospital if it wasn't for the car accident. Instead he was a mob boss and former enforcer. Had spent most of the past years as a cold blooded killer. He knew that what he did was illegal, but Jason wasn't sure that Connor could say the same thing.

As long as he was free the man was a threat to everyone around him. All it took was the idea that someone wanted to hurt Elizabeth for Connor to kill them. That made him highly dangerous to the general public and to Jason in particular. There was no way Connor would stop trying to get to Elizabeth. But did he need to die?

Jason had to admit that he was struggling with that question.

There were no indications that Connor would have come after Elizabeth had he not gotten injured. He never even brought her up during his sessions at the VA hospital. So what, aside from the head injury, caused him to turn into Elizabeth's avenger. He got up from behind his desk and went to get more coffee. Cody apparently had the same idea. "Has she come up at all?" He asked the guard.

"Nope." Cody answered pouring himself a cup of coffee. "There is a bathroom down there so she most likely won't come up until she gets hungry."

"If you were me what would you do with Connor?" Jason asked the other man.

Cody looked surprised for a moment. He sipped his coffee and gave the question some thought. "Before I answer that what is hanging you up? Is it the fact that he used to be a solider?"

"Not really. I do appreciate that he served, don't get me wrong, but that isn't enough to keep me from killing him. I'm getting hung up on the head injury." Jason said clearly frustrated.

"There but for the grace of god go I?" Cody guessed.

"No. Connor is nothing like me." Jason said shaking his head. "I know what I'm doing when I pull the trigger."

"So does he." Cody countered. "He set out to kill those people."

"But does he know it's wrong?" Jason had never been in a position like this before. If a threat was identified it was eliminated, but he wasn't sure that Connor could tell right from wrong.

"Ask him." Cody told his boss. "Go to the warehouse and talk with him. If you decide he can't tell the two apart then spare him, but Jason if there is even one part of you that thinks he can he needs to be eliminated. He won't ever stop coming for Elizabeth. You are struggling with did the head injury create this person. Maybe what you need to ask yourself is was this in him all along and the head injury lowered his inhibitions enough to let it out. If it's that last one he will always be a threat. Even if you get him help and they put him on drugs if he stops taking them then we are right back here again."

Jason looked at the clock it was eleven thirty, if something had gone wrong he would have received a call. So he was going on the assumption that Connor was on his way to the warehouse. "I need to go see someone before I go deal with him. Would you please try to see that Elizabeth eats lunch?" He didn't want Cody to feel like a babysitter.

"No problem, I hear she has a thing for soup. I was planning on making chicken noodle. Maybe the scent will lure her up and keep her from killing me in your place." Cody just grinned. Jason would be groveling for weeks. It should be entertaining to watch. As his boss was leaving the guard spoke again. "No one will think less of you if you decide to kill him."

"Thanks." Jason said as he headed for his car.

From the house he drove to ELQ headquarters. He wanted to speak with Edward. Since he woke up from his coma Edward was always the one he brainstormed problems with. They tended to think alike and his grandfather had years of life experience to draw upon. According to Emily it had been the same before the accident. If he needed to sort out his feelings he went to Lila, and now Bella.

Jason signed in at the desk and took a visitor's badge. By the time he got to his grandfather's office Edward's assistant was expecting him. His grandfather was wrapping up a conference call but would be done shortly. Jason drank coffee and waited. After ten minutes Edward opened the door and ushered him inside.

"This is a pleasant surprise." Edward said to his grandson. Jason looked tired. "I was just looking for a reason to take a break."

"I need to talk with you if you have a moment." His grandfather was a busy man.

"For you, always." Edward was grateful to not have lost Jason completely. If his grandson needed him then everyone else would wait. "What can I do for you?"

"It's about what's been going on." Jason turned and stopped. "That's new." He walked over to the large canvas.

"It's my Christmas present from Elizabeth." Edward felt the young woman was an amazing talent. "She wanted me to have a piece of home while at the office." It was a portrait of Lila's roses.

"What is it?" Jason asked smiling. He liked that Edward had a piece of Elizabeth's art where others could see it.

"Why don't you ask her to explain it to you?" It would be less frustrating for them both.

"I will as soon as she starts speaking to me again." Jason chuckled trying not blush. His grandfather gave him a knowing look. "Any way I want to ask you how much of Jason Morgan was in Jason Quartermaine."

Edward was surprised at the question and didn't bother to hide the fact. Jason never wanted to talk about the person he was before. He often said that man was a stranger he had no interest in knowing. "All of you. What I mean is the version of Jason you are now was always inside of you. It's just the Jason before the accident lead with a different skill set."

"Could I always be cold when I needed to?" Jason asked his grandfather.

"Everyone can be cold or ruthless or even murderous under the right set of circumstances. Jason Quartermaine was a people pleaser. As much as I loved him it was perhaps his greatest fault. He wanted people to like him. Monica most especially. I'm not even sure he wanted to be a doctor. But Monica said it would make her happy so that's what he studied." It was odd to be talking about his grandson in the third person but Edward had long since reconciled the fact the young man before him was a separate person from who he used to be.

"Do you see any of Jason Quartermaine in me now?" Maybe if he'd done the therapy he'd have the answers to these questions. Maybe not. Honestly back then he was too angry to listen.

"I do, yes. But I don't deliberately look for it. I love you no matter what your last name. You are still my grandson." Edward gave him a smile. "May I ask why you want to know? Is it the baby?" Becoming a father made a man take stock of his life.

"No, we have the man who has been stalking Elizabeth. He is a former soldier who seems to have changed completely after getting a head injury." Jason told his grandfather what he was struggling with.

"You are trying to figure out what to do with him." Edward said to be clear.

"Yes." Jason admitted.

"Well if it was me I don't know that I would sleep well knowing he was still out there." Edward could be ruthless when the situation called for it. No threat to Lila was tolerated.

"Thank you grandfather." Jason felt better now.

"Anytime. You bring my granddaughter by the house. She can talk to Lila about ways to make you suffer." The older man laughed.

"That is not the way to get me to come over. Grandmother can be scary and I'm sure that Emily would be extremely happy to contribute some ideas." Jason said smiling as he left the office.

He would think about what Edward told him on the drive over. About how Jason Morgan and the late Jason Quartermaine weren't as different as he always assumed them to be. By the time he arrived at the warehouse he would have a set course of action. No matter what he decided Connor Bishop would not be in Port Charles when the sun came up.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	82. Chapter 82

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

Chapter 82

Elizabeth sat in the basement and brooded. If Jason decided to go to the park there was nothing really that she could do about it. She had to trust that he knew what he was doing. She also had to trust that the guys would do everything to make sure that no one got hurt. So sitting in her studio with her lower lip poked out was really accomplishing a whole lot of nothing.

Telling herself to grow up Elizabeth went back upstairs to find Cody standing at the stove. Whatever he was making smelled really good and her tummy grumbled. Which made him look up at her and smile.

"Hungry?" He was happy he didn't have to go down to get her. An entrenched opponent was never a good thing. "It'll be ready in six minutes." He picked up the box of pasta and dumped it in.

"What is it?" Elizabeth asked coming over.

"Chicken and orzo soup. You guys don't have any egg noodles." Cody preferred those.

"I'll set the table. It's just you and me right?" It was almost noon.

"Yup, you, me, and the kid." He pointed to her stomach. "I sliced up some lemons and put them in the fridge if you want to snack some."

"Thanks." She got out a few slices. "Was Jason angry when he left?"

"No. He understands that you are afraid. Although locking yourself in the basement is not the most mature move." Cody didn't make it a habit to tell his charges how to behave outside of security matters. But he liked Elizabeth and they were close. "Never give ground." He said grinning.

"I know it was childish." She told him. "I owe Jason an apology. I can't control what he does. I shouldn't even try. I just got scared."

"Understandable this guy has killed eight people." Cody said stirring the soup.

"Eight? He killed more people." Elizabeth worried for her friends. "Did something go wrong?"

Open mouth and insert foot Cody thought to himself. "Ronnie and Dante."

Elizabeth frowned wrinkling her forehead. "But our guys are all okay?" She was sorry for the two boys she knew but she hadn't known them well enough to grieve. If it was okay she'd go to the church after lunch and light a candle for all the victims including Carly.

"Soups done." Cody told her dishing up the steaming meal. "So can I be totally unprofessional and ask you some questions about Kelly?"

"You could but honestly I can't answer much. We haven't had a chance to catch up." Elizabeth told him blowing on her soup and tasting it. "This is so good."

"I can show you how to make it." Cody was glad she liked it.

"Cool. You should ask Kelly out." Elizabeth went back to discussing her doctor. "I am confident your request will be granted."

"Yeah?" The guard was happy to hear that. He was confident where women were concerned but it was still nice to know that Kelly was interested too. "I think I'll do that."

"Kelly and I are having lunch together next week." Elizabeth let him know. "Wear blue."

"Blue?" Cody like a lot of the guys wore black most of the time.

"It brings out your eyes. No opportunity should be wasted." Elizabeth told her friend. "Be good to her. I can do a lot more than pout when motivated."

Cody laughed as he cleared the table. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Wait here." She left the room and went upstairs coming back with a box. "This is for you."

"For me?" Cody asked surprised.

"For following me around Murano and keeping me safe. I appreciate it." Elizabeth watched as the guard blushed.

"You don't have to buy me things for doing my job." But it was sweet that she did.

"Well I did buy it so open it." Elizabeth urged him.

"Thank you." Cody opened the box and found a clear glass ball. Inside the ball were swirls of more glass in bright reds and yellows. It was stunning. "What is it?"

"A witch's ball. You hang it in the window and it wards off evil spirits." Elizabeth explained. "I got the red and yellow because when you work out you wear a red and yellow USMC shirt."

"Thank you Liz." Cody would put it up when he went home.

"I'm glad you like it. I'm going to have a nap." Elizabeth said heading to the stairs. "Thanks for lunch and the conversation."

"Anytime." Cody said holding up the ball and watching it catch the light.

* * *

Jason stood on the outside of the two way mirror and watched as Connor paced the length of the room. The other man was clearly agitated. "How long has he been doing that?"

"About twenty minutes." Francis told his boss. "Ever since he came around."

"Anyone been in to talk with him?" Jason had only arrived ten minutes ago.

"We were waiting for you." Johnny would be the one to go into the room. Everyone else would watch in case assistance was needed. Connor was cuffed but that didn't mean he was less dangerous. "Is there anything in particular you want to know? Aside from why he fixated on Liz?"

"No." Jason didn't expect their prisoner to say anything that made sense to them. It would make sense to Connor which is why he was behaving this way, but probably not to them.

"All right." Johnny walked over and opened the door to the interrogation room. This warehouse was only for holding and disposing of enemies. These rooms were exactly like the ones at the police department. "Have a seat." Johnny instructed.

"Where is Lizzie? The other man said that Jason was going to hurt her. He can't be allowed to hurt her any more than he already has." Connor said finally standing still.

"Have a seat and we can talk. I'll answer your question if you answer mine." Johnny watched while the other man took a seat at the table in the middle of the room. "Good. You've done quite a bit of damage and before I let you anywhere near Liz I need to make sure you won't hurt her."

"I would never hurt Lizzie, I love her." Connor said calming some. This guy was another one of her friends.

"Is that right?" Johnny knew crazy. In this life you saw a lot of it. He didn't think that Connor was insane but he wasn't a shrink. The man clearly had some kind of disconnect going on.

"Yes. I've loved her since we were teenagers. Since she came to me and cried in my arms. I promised to protect her." Connor told Johnny.

"Is that why you killed Bobbie?" The green eyed LT. asked.

"Yes. She hurt Lizzie. The other waitresses said that she screamed at my girl." A hard look came into Connor's eyes. "She had to be punished."

"Carly?" Johnny asked. He intended to go through a list of questions hoping to get some answers.

"She was the reason Bobbie screamed at Lizzie. When I killed her I didn't know what she had done. I failed Lizzie by not getting to Carly sooner, but I'm sure I'll be forgiven, my girl has a big heart." Connor smiled thinking of Elizabeth.

"What she had done?" Johnny repeated unsure what that meant.

"Meeting with the reporter. Telling him what had been done to Lizzie. When she put on that wig I should have known." Connor started rocking back and forth. "I let her hurt my girl."

Johnny looked at the two way mirror a bit stunned. It hadn't been Sonny after all. Carly really had gotten him killed. "Cal Atkins?" Johnny asked about the hit man getting back to his list of questions.

"Who is that?" Connor frowned.

"The man on the college campus." Johnny understood that Connor didn't even know who the hit man was.

"He was following Lizzie. I didn't like it." Connor simply said.

Okay that was a chilling statement. He had no clue that Cal meant any harm but he killed him anyway. "You didn't like it? Did you have proof he meant to hurt Liz?"

"I can tell. I'm her champion it's my job to protect her." Connor repeated.

There was no need to ask about the editor or the Bakers. Johnny knew what the prisoner was going to say. "Why did you kill Ronnie?"

"I saw him watching Lizzie. She didn't see him but I did. He had Dante with him. They were making rude comments. About the things they wanted to do to Lizzie. He recognized her said he never got his shot when she was younger. I knew that if I didn't stop Ronnie he would hurt her." Connor had been surprised when he saw the two men. He hadn't spoken to them in years and had intended to say hello. What he heard had made him angry. He remembered how Ronnie treated everyone at the house, it was then that Connor decided to protect Lizzie.

"When was this?" Johnny wanted to know. Something about Connor's tone and body language was saying this was important.

"In January. Just after the New Year." Connor would always remember that day. "I followed Ronnie because Dante left."

"When did you contact Dante?" Johnny was trying to tie up all the loose ends.

"I never contact Dante. I saw him at the coffee shop. The only reason he would be back was to hurt Lizzie. I followed him to his hotel. He was surprised to see me when he opened the door." Connor smiled slowly. "I told him I wouldn't let him hurt Lizzie and he lied. He said that he wasn't here for her. He was here because he hadn't heard from Ronnie. But I knew the truth."

"He hadn't heard from Ronnie?" This was probably about the papers on the desk at Wyndemere.

"Ronnie had some money. He and Dante were going to run a company. I needed the money so that I could take Lizzie away. She deserves the best." Connor truly believed that.

"She does." Johnny had no trouble agreeing. He watched Connor's eyes narrow.

"She won't give you the time of day. I don't blame you for wanting to try, but her heart is mine." Connor told the other man. "It's always been mine."

"Good to know. Just so you know I'm not interested." Johnny wanted to get back on topic. "When did you take Ronnie?"

"I followed him for a few days. He stayed away from Lizzie but I knew he was thinking about her. So I started planning. I went to that castle he bought and it was easy to take him down. At first I kept him locked in his room but then I moved him to the basement. I got him to sign some papers so that I could transfer the money. I was going to let him live because I was taking Lizzie somewhere where he would never find her. But last week he told me that he would get free and he would make her pay for what I'd done. He had to go." Connor shrugged his shoulder.

"Imogene's Dream." Johnny said the name of the company.

"Yes, I named my company that so she would know I was coming. Lizzie wants to go to Europe. She talked about it with that other girl. I'm going to take her. I'm going to show her the whole world and Ronnie is going to pay for it. She's going to wear the red dress I sent her. The same one she looked so beautiful in before. I saw her that night, when I followed her from the house she was staying in." Connor had a dreamy smile on his face as he spoke. "The name is so that she knows how much I love her."

"What about Sonny?" Johnny just wanted to see what the other man would say.

"I didn't kill Corinthos. That thug Jason did." Connor's voice was laced with venom.

"You don't like Jason do you?" That was an understatement.

"He's keeping her from me. Holding her prisoner, hurting her. I know he's hurting her I've seen it in her eyes. She needs me to help her get away." Connor began talking rapidly. "I will help her. I will. Jason will die and Lizzie will be free. You have to take me to her, right now. We need to go before he finds us. Once I get her somewhere safe I can come back and take care of Morgan. Lizzie is mine! She'll always be mine! I won't let anyone else have her!"

"What if you can't stop Jason?" Johnny asked wanting to know.

"Then if Lizzie and I can't be together in this life we will be together in the next." Connor said smiling. "Our souls are forever linked, the lifetime doesn't matter."

"I guess that tells me everything I need to know." Johnny said standing up. He backed up toward the door. Connor was still talking about how Liz was his. "Wait here." Like he had any choice.

The guys watched the entire conversation in silence. Jason had been still trying to decide how he wanted to handle this when Johnny sat down, now he had no doubt what needed to happen. That last part of the conversation was down right terrifying. Connor wasn't ever going to let Elizabeth go. What had most likely been a fond memory, a young man holding a pretty young girl in his arms when she needed comfort had turned into a sick obsession.

Johnny stepped out of the room and looked at his friends. "So how do you want to handle it?"

"Eliminate him." There were drugs they could give him that would render him catatonic and Jason had considered going that route. But listening to Connor just now he knew that wasn't an option. He had sat there calmly and talked about killing the woman he claimed to love if he couldn't have her. Jason couldn't allow that to happen. His main goal in life was to protect Elizabeth and any children they had. "I'm going home." Jason turned and headed for the door. He needed to be with his girl. Even if she was still in the basement he just wanted to be near her.

Milo watched his boss go. "I'm her brother it's my right." He told the other men. They simply nodded. Milo removed his gun and walked into the small room. No one even jumped when a single shot rang out.

"I'll call a clean-up crew." Francis said pulling out his phone.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows and the favorites!


	83. Chapter 83

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not safe for work. The Epilogue is next!

* * *

Chapter 83

Jason drove home and parked his car in the garage. With the engine off he closed his eyes and leaned back against the headrest. He just wanted a minute to level off. What he'd done today would live inside him forever. Most of the time he could kill someone and walk away unaffected. Even with Sonny he had grieved, moved on and let go. Despite learning that Carly was responsible for the story in the paper he had no guilt over Sonny. Connor, however, wasn't going to let go. Ordering the death of someone who was sick was not easy, yet he was a threat to Elizabeth. No other decision could be reached. Connor was going to be like Peter Carroll, the first man Jason ever killed. All these years later he still could see Peter's face.

Jason rubbed his hands over his face and got out of the car. Walking inside he found Cody in the front hallway. His friend had his duffel bag at his feet. "You heading out?"

"With Connor handled I figured you'd want your house back." Cody thought his boss looked tired. "You made the right decision."

"I know." Jason told his friend. "Head out. I will be home tomorrow so you can take the day off." Cody had gotten shot he could use a day to rest. "Do you need to get your arm looked at again."

"No, it's fine." Cody assured his boss. "If anything changes give a holler." The former marine said as he walked out the door. "Liz is upstairs napping."

Jason nodded indicating he heard before he headed upstairs to the master bedroom. Slowly he opened the door and saw his girl passed out on the bed. Toeing off his boots he placed them in the closet before changing into sweats and a t-shirt. He slid under the covers and wrapped himself around Bella. He wasn't the least bit sleepy; he just wanted her in his arms. She turned and snuggled into him not waking. Jason placed his cheek on her hair and just thanked god he had her in his life. "I love you Elizabeth." He softly told her and simply let himself relax against her.

* * *

She woke up but didn't move. Without saying a word she knew he was upset. Not with her, but with what had happened today. Jason was far from the cold blooded killing machine people expected. She knew that his problem was that he felt too much and the only way to deal with it was to hide himself away. To shut himself off. But he'd never hidden from her. From their first meeting he'd been open and honest. It wasn't until months later that she came to understand how lucky she was. He let her in when he had no reason to. He shared his heart with her and it had changed both their lives.

Now he was hurting and she needed to care for him. She knew that he would let her. Tilting her head up she kissed the underside of his jaw and he immediately dropped his mouth so that his lips covered hers. She opened for him and they kissed slowly. She would give him whatever he needed. She would be a safe harbor for him.

Jason was breathing hard when he pulled back. He wanted her and he needed her but right in this moment he didn't feel worthy of her. He felt tainted and dirty. Looking down into the bluest eyes he'd ever seen he wondered why she was with him. He hoped with everything in him she never regretted her choice.

Gently his hand covered her lower stomach as his eyes closed. He could feel their child, not physically but emotionally. The single greatest gift another person had given him. She was giving him someone else to love, letting part of him grow inside of her.

Elizabeth moved from his arms and taking his hand pulled him from the bed. She wasn't going to try to talk him into a better mood. He was entitled to feel what he felt but she would stand beside him while he worked through it. She would also help him in any way she could. Starting right now.

Her hand covered his and when he linked their fingers she smiled up at him. She moved to the side of the bed and giving his hand a gentle tug indicated he should follow. Silently he did. She took him into the bathroom and turned on the shower. Still without speaking she undressed him and then herself before they stepped under the warm spray.

Grabbing the body wash she filled her hands and soaped him up. She was a firm believer in the power of bubbles to take away what upset you. She was using her body wash and when she was done he would smell like vanilla. Hopefully it would make him feel like she was wrapped around him.

Getting on her knees she scrubbed his stomach and his legs. Like always when she touched him so intimately his body was reacting. She poured more soap into her hand and wrapped her fist around his cock. Jason's hand covered hers letting her known he didn't expect this but she just pushed it away. He needed this and she would gladly give it to him. She pumped until a drop of pre cum appeared on the head. She urged him back so that he was rinsed cleaned and then looking up so her eyes locked with his Elizabeth leaned forward and licked. "Hmm." She hummed with a naughty grin before opening and taking in the head.

"Fuck." Jason groaned speaking for the first time. "Take me deeper." He begged, wanting to feel more of her wet heat.

She swallowed another couple of inches and swirled her tongue around him. He tasted clean and masculine. Between the flavor of him on her taste buds and the scent of him in her nostrils she was really turned on. Another layer of sensation was added when he reached down and tweaked her hard nipples. With her mouth full she moaned her pleasure and felt his cock jerk against her lips.

"Do that again," He said hoarsely.

Instead of instantly complying Elizabeth instead took more of him in and started sucking.

"Oh god baby, that feels so good." He said praising her. How lucky was he to have a woman that would give so selflessly to him?

She could feel him trembling. Wanting it to be better she cupped and massaged his tight balls. He was close and knowing she was pleasing him was really turning her on.

He was deep in his pleasure, but he could see by the flush on her skin that Bella was getting off on sucking him. And while this was fantastic he thought he knew a way to make it batter. Releasing her breasts he put a hand on either side of her head and took control. She instantly complied with him and he wanted to howl. Slowly he began thrusting into her mouth. Moving in and out of the tight ring her lips created. "Touch yourself, baby. Use those fingers to play with that tight clit." He growled out.

From his position he could watch his cock slid between her lips, but he could also see her fingers stroking between her thighs. Fisting his fingers in her hair, he pumped faster and she moaned causing vibrations to snake up his shaft. "I'm coming." He warned, unable to hold off any longer.

She sucked harder and was rewarded with a hot splash of semen against the back of her throat. She swallowed not letting a drop escape.

The motion of her throat extended his orgasm almost to the point of pain. As he slipped from her mouth he watched as Bella threw back her head and moaned out her own climax. She was so beautiful when she came and he never took his eyes off her. When her eyes slowly opened he helped her to her feet, then lifted her hand to his mouth and cleaned off her fingers, before softly kissing her lips. "That was incredible. Thank you."

"You're welcome, I love you Jay. All the parts of you." She told him cupping his cheek. "You can always come to me if you need to. Are you ready for the next thing I have planned?"

"You have more?" His body was still humming from what she just did. "I don't know if I can handle anything else." He admitted smiling for the first time in hours.

"You're a big boy I think you can handle it." She said smiling back at him. She toweled him off and told him to go lie on the bed. On his stomach. Elizabeth dried herself off and grabbed her favorite bottle of lotion which was also vanilla scented. She hoped nothing came up tonight. If he had to go in smelling like a tropical plant the guys would tease him mercilessly.

Coming into the room she took a second to just appreciate him lying there. All that golden skin and toned muscle, she was a lucky girl. Before climbing up beside him she touched his shoulder just to let him know she was there. "I thought a message would help you to relax. You've been working so hard to help me get better and to keep me safe. Thank you for that. Thank you for being there when I needed you. I know you are tense so let me take care of you." Turning his head to look at her he started to speak and she stopped him. He was only going to downplay his efforts and she had no intention of letting him do so.

He wanted to tell her that having her hands on his body was not going to relax him, but it was obvious that she wanted to do this for him. "Thanks. I am kind of tight." He told her.

"Do you mind if I turn on the radio?" She asked setting down the lotion.

"Some music would be nice." He watched as she moved through the stations. After a few moments jazz filled the room. Most people would be probably be surprised to learn he was a huge jazz fan. He also like country music but that was not Bella's favorite so he wasn't surprised she didn't go with that.

"Okay?" She asked wanting to make sure he was happy.

"Fine." Jason assured him. He was content just being here with her.

"Close your eyes and try to relax. If you start to feel sleepy don't fight it." He hadn't slept earlier and a nap would do him good. With that said she moved next to Jason's stretched out body and straddled his hips. "I'm not too heavy am I?" She asked him.

"You're fine baby." He told her.

Feminist everywhere would probably hate her but she loved it when he called her baby. Just as much as she loved it when he called her Bella. Elizabeth warmed a small pool of lotion in her hand and started the massage. "I've never done this before so if I press too hard say something."

She worked on his back and shoulders for thirty minutes. Patiently working out every knot and kink. When she was finished there she gave him a scalp massage. Jason was totally relaxed by the time she was done. In fact he hadn't made a sound in over half an hour. She loved knowing that she could bring him this pleasure.

With one last sweep of his body from shoulders to waist Elizabeth moved off him. Quietly she walked into the bathroom and returned since she thought he was asleep. Jason was just lying still enjoying watching her neither one of them had put on any clothes after their shower.

"You don't need to tiptoe, I'm not asleep." He told her.

"I was hoping you were." She responded. "You need to rest. Would you like me to rub you some more." She loved having all the masculine power of him bared to her. Loved being able to touch him however she liked. Not that she couldn't anyway.

There was a loaded question. Yes his shoulders and neck were no longer stiff, but another part of him was. Having her touch him like that had left him hard, which wasn't a surprise. She breathed and he got hard. "I feel a lot better, thank you. I'm sorry I snapped at you earlier."

"I'm glad you feel better. I shouldn't have tried to force you to stay. I'm sorry about asking the guys to tell you to stay away from the park." She walked over to the bed and gave him a soft kiss. "I'm going to go get a snack would you like something?" She asked pulling on his discarded t-shirt.

"No, I'll be down in a minute." He needed to get himself back under control or else he was going to maul her in the kitchen. She walked to the door. "Bella?"

"Yes Jay?" She paused.

"I love you." He just wanted to tell her. Once again she had saved him and he bet she didn't even know it.

"I love you too." She said smiling as she walked out the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews the follows and the favorites!


	84. Chapter 84

ABC/DISNEY owns GH and everything associated with it. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Epilogue

"Wow, you look stunning." Emily looked at her best friend, who was moments away from walking down the aisle, and smiled. She had just finished her first year of college in California and the wedding had saved her from having to go home right away. She and her parents were still adjusting to the fact that she was going to school so far away. Things had been rocky for a while but Emily had Jason, Liz, her grandparents, and Zander to support her. Hopefully in time her parents would be on that list too. "Designing your own gown was clearly the way to go. I'm so hoping that when I get married you'll come out of retirement to design my dress."

"I have to agree Elizabetta you look amazing. Almost as amazing as I did." All the ladies laughed. "Going with ivory instead of white was the right choice. I cannot wait to see your picture on the cover of Crimson. I am predicting the issue will sell out." Claudia said giving her seal of approval. The magazine had launched a month after she and Max returned from their honeymoon. It had been an instant success not only in Italy but across Europe. Over a year later it was still going strong. The first issue was dedicated to her wedding and house renovations. Next month would be all about Elizabetta and Jason's nuptials. Crimson had the exclusive rights.

"It is true you are stunning." Georgie agreed. "Did I mention how much I love my dress too?" The bridesmaids were all in cerulean blue. The entire groom's party was wearing sapphire blue ties. "John loved it." So much in fact that they had almost been late. He was acting as an usher for the ceremony along with Zander. Things between the two families had settled and Rudy and Maximus were still working on their friendship.

"While yes you look stunning and we look stunning, I have to thank you for bringing me to Italy." Kelly had never been and she was absolutely loving it. So far they'd been here for four days and Cody had taken her out, just the two of them, the first day to show her Palermo. Having such a sexy tour guide was definitely a bonus. Last night the ladies had gone out with some guards and had a late supper in lieu of a bachelorette party, while the guys gathered at Max's. This morning Elizabeth had made Milo swear on a bible that their older brother and Jason didn't have black eyes. She hadn't seen either one yet. Things had been tense between them when Max flew over after she gave birth. It finally took her assuring her brother that fact that they still weren't married was her choice to get him to relax.

Elizabeth looked at herself in the mirror once more. It might be egotistical but she had to agree she looked beautiful. Her body had changed and she was curvier now something Jason loved. She was also bigger in the bust since she was breastfeeding. So she had designed an old world Hollywood style gown to play that up. Her hair, make up, and jewelry complimented the look.

"You would never know that you gave birth to twins less than four months ago." Claudia remarked.

"I worked my ass off to get back in shape for the wedding." Elizabeth had trained with all the guys. Running with Milo and Cody, hand to hand training with Johnny and strength and core training with Shawn.

"Not completely off." Emily said laughing. She'd caught her brother staring at Elizabeth's ass on multiple occasions.

"Brat." Elizabeth said laughing. Jason certainly had no complaints about her body. In fact he showed his appreciation as often as possible. Moving away from the mirror she walked over to the bassinet where the babies were sleeping. She'd been nervous flying with them but it helped that both Georgie and Kelly were on the plane. Georgie had come over to visit her family and flew back with the crew.

Jacob Massimo Morgan and Maria Audrey Morgan were the center of their parent's universe. They had not known until the visit at twelve weeks that they were having twins and not until she delivered that they had a boy and a girl. Jake had cooperated they knew he was a boy at five months but their daughter had not. Elizabeth swore she got her stubbornness from her daddy. Everyone cried and the kids were already insanely spoiled. The guys never came over without a gift and Johnny was already talking about buying them cars.

Mercedes, their nanny, transferred the babies to the stroller and pushed them out. Elizabeth had not wanted to get help insisting on doing everything herself including running her newly established philanthropic artists foundation. The Maria Giambetti Foundation awarded scholarships to students studying the arts. Not just painting, but music, dance and culinary pursuits as well. When she found herself back in the hospital two months after giving birth suffering from exhaustion she finally gave in. The babies and Mercedes now came to work with her, something Jason liked because her offices were on the floor above his. Having the babies close made her feel better.

There was a knock on the door. The guard opened it and announced Maximus. "Look a room full of beautiful women. Is there a man in Palermo luckier than me?"

"Poppa if you keep flirting you will have a lot of angry men to contend with." Elizabeth said grinning.

"And one angry woman." Claudia said grinning. She had been keeping Elizabetta up to date on the Maximus/Diane relationship. The mob don was happier than he'd been in a long time. Diane had not expected him to suddenly stop loving Maria. She told Maximus that she would lose respect for him if he gave up the mother of his children to be with her. He had learned that his heart was big enough to love them both.

"Are you ready?" Maximus was grateful for the chance to walk his daughter down the aisle. One he never dreamed he would have.

"I am." Elizabeth linked her arm through her father's. On her ears sparkled the diamonds he'd given her mother as a wedding gift all those years ago.

The bridesmaids had left the room giving the father and daughter some privacy. "You have chosen a good man Piccola. I know he will care for you."

"I love him Poppa." She said tearing up. That was all that mattered.

"Your mother would have as well." Maximus lowered his daughter's veil. "Let's not keep him waiting."

* * *

"You remember your vows?" Francis asked his friend. He'd won the toss and was acting as best man. It seemed only right since Jason had stood up for him when he married Katherine.

"I can barely remember my name." Jason admitted grinning. "But I know that I'm the luckiest son of a bitch on the planet because today my girl is marrying me for the second time."

"Then you'll be just fine." Francis assured him.

The guys were on the other side of Maximus's compound. The wedding was going to be held in the garden before the moved indoors for a seven course dinner and dancing. Both he and Bella would have been happy with the trip to the courthouse yesterday, for the required civil ceremony, but Maximus insisted that this occasion be celebrated and Bella didn't have it in her to disappoint her father.

So they had started planning just before the babies were born. Lots of phone calls between Claudia and Elizabeth. Lots of packages containing photographs of everything from plates to the cake. The gown had been hand sewn in Port Charles and they'd brought it with them. Elizabeth told Jason that it felt right to have their union blessed and he had agreed.

"So are you and Max going to get into a fight at the reception? Because I've got a thousand bucks riding on the fact that you will clean his clock." Milo asked just to be difficult.

"If we get into a fight at the reception Piccola will kill us both." Max said laughing His sister was getting married so he was fine. "The better question is will you get out of Italy without asking your girl to marry you?"

"We are not getting engaged. We've been dating for six weeks." Milo had taken one look at Piccola's assistant and he had fallen hard. Sabrina did not get along with Katherine Bell and Elizabeth had hired her on. It was an arrangement that was working out well.

"When it's right, it's right." Johnny said grinning. He and Dara had eloped one day after work. Two days later they went on 'vacation' to Hawaii and while there they called their friends to let the cat out of the bag. Neither one of them wanted a fuss made. "You could ask Shawn if you don't believe me."

"If you can pry his lips off of Alexis then I'm sure you could." Jason said laughing. His enforcer and his lawyer had been having an affair and no one knew until Alexis came to work one day with a baby bump she could no longer hide. Shawn was now patiently waiting for his high strung girlfriend to calm down enough to accept his proposal. He kept a stock of paper bags handy.

There was a knock on the door and Cody stuck his head in the room. "The planner went to go get the ladies so you guys should get out there."

"The Monsignor is here?" Jason asked his friend.

"Waiting under the pergola." Cody said smiling. He was happy for his boss and for Liz.

"And my grandparents?" Jason had been thrilled that they made the trip. Neither he nor Elizabeth expected them too, but Edward and Lila would not have missed this for anything.

"They are good. I checked on them myself. I have Logan sitting with them in case they need anything but he told me he is not sitting next to your grandmother at dinner. I think he's afraid she has a cake in her purse." Cody said laughing and the guys did too. It helped to break up some of the nervous tension.

"Good. Then let's go." Jason said feeling really calm. True they were already married but this was the one that counted. This was the one being blessed by God and both he and Bella wanted that.

* * *

Later that night after all the guests had either departed or gone to bed Jason and Elizabeth found themselves alone. It had been two nights since they were together. The night before the civil ceremony she had stayed at the main house and last night she had stayed at Max's going over last minute details with Claudia. "I missed having you next to me." Jason said kissing her soft lips. "I missed not having Jake and Mari right down the hall. Promise me I won't ever feel like that again." He asked making puppy dog eyes.

"Aw you poor baby." Elizabeth said placing kisses on his lips. "How about if I make it all better?"

Jason held her tight to him just happy to have her near. "Are you mocking me?"

"No, I would never do that." Elizabeth said laughing. "I missed you too." She told him softly. "But seeing you waiting for me under the archway was so worth it."

"Elizabeth Morgan, I will love you for the rest of my life." Jason swore to her.

"Jason Morgan I will love you for the rest of my life." She swore as well.

He swung her up into his arms and carried her upstairs to their bedroom. The same one they shared when they came to Palermo last year. The two bedroom cottage would remain their home until the children needed more space and then Jason would buy them something close. Laying her across the bed, in their room that was filled with moonlight, they proceeded to make good on that promise.

* * *

And so another story ends. I had a blast writing this one and I'm glad so many of you enjoyed reading it. It was a bit bumpy at times but we made it through. I will begin posting my newest story next week because we start our vacation this week. I also have a story ready to go when that one is finished. I'm currently working on three more stories all starring Liason and have several more stories in the planning stages. Thanks again for taking this journey with me. Be Well!

Thanks for the reviews the follows and the favorites!


End file.
